


Fascinating New Thing

by Nikkafuza



Category: Vampire Academy & Related Fandoms, Vampire Academy (2014), Vampire Academy Series - Richelle Mead
Genre: F/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:40:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 38
Words: 190,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27609107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikkafuza/pseuds/Nikkafuza
Summary: Rose Hathaway é uma tipica cidadã de Nova Iorque. Ela tem tudo resolvido. Está prestes a conseguir o emprego dos seus sonhos e a um passo do altar, até que sua vida dá uma guinada inesperada, a obrigando a deixar a cidade e se mudar para Fairhope, no Alabama.Será que Rose vai conseguir deixar para trás sua agitada vida na metrópole e se acostumar a uma calma rotina do interior?
Relationships: Dimitri Belikov/Rose Hathaway
Kudos: 5





	1. Capítulo 01 - Sometimes you can't Make it on your own

_Where are we now?_

_Still got to let you know_

_A house still doesn't make a home_ _Don't leave me here alone..._

_Sometime you can't make it on your own - U2_

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eu estava sentada no aeroporto JFK em nova Iorque, pensando em como exatamente minha vida se tornou esse desastre.

Eu tinha tudo planejado, e estava realmente tudo correndo conforme meu plano. Eu me formei com honra no internato que Minha mãe me colocou desde que eu me entendo por gente, e fui aceita no pré-med na Cornell University em Nova Iorque.

Minha mãe é uma renomada cirurgiã cardiotorácica¹, e quando eu passei a entender o que isso significava e quantas vidas ela conseguiu salvar, eu decidi que essa seria minha profissão. Eu iria me tornar uma cirurgiã como minha mãe, e trabalharia com ela.

Eu me esforcei durante todos os anos da faculdade e fui aceita em um ótimo hospital em Nova Iorque para minha residencia. Dean, meu namorado desde o segundo ano da faculdade me pediu em casamento e nós começamos a planejar nosso futuro juntos.

Tudo estava correndo perfeitamente de acordo com o plano. E então, tudo começou a desmoronar...

Primeiro, Dean terminou comigo seis meses antes do nosso casamento. Aparentemente eu preferir trabalhar para conseguir a bolsa² para Cirurgiã Cardiotorácica do hospital à ouvir sobre o dia dele era uma coisa ruim. Qual é, eu já pergunto se o dia dele foi ou não bom, pra que ele tem que me encher com detalhes?

Quando eu achava que as coisas não poderiam ficar piores, O chefe de cirurgia do hospital me avisou que eu não conseguiria a recomendação dele para a bolsa. Aparentemente eu tenho que aprender a me conectar mais com os pacientes antes de chegar aonde eu almejo, e não ve-los apenas como um problema a ser resolvido. Eu teria que passar no minimo um ano atendendo em uma clinica, se eu quisesse ter uma chance de conseguir a bolsa. E eu não conseguiria essa vaga de uma hora para outra de maneira nenhuma. Não em Nova Iorque pelo menos.

\- No que você está pensando? - Uma voz interrompeu meu devaneio. Eu olhei para meu pai que estava sentado ao meu lado me observando com uma expressão curiosa.

\- Que você está me mandando para o fim do mundo de proposito - Eu murmurei para Abe. Eu sei que ele fez o que pode para me ajudar. A verdade é que ele foi incrível de me conseguir uma vaga em menos de uma semana. Mas isso tinha que ser logo no Alabama?

\- Você poderia ser mais ingrata? - Ele abriu um sorriso zombeteiro - Eu fiz o que pude com o prazo que você me deu. Eu poderia tentar te conseguir algo na turquia, se você se interessasse em aprender algo alem de palavrões.

\- É um idioma complicado - Eu dei de ombros, voltando a pensar em como seria minha vida a partir de agora. Eu vou passar a atender pessoas catarrentas, cheias de vírus e infecções enquanto tudo o que eu mais quero é estar em uma sala cirúrgica? O que Janine vai pensar se souber que eu estou nessa situação? O que me colocou nessa situação para começo de conversa?

\- Você está fazendo outra vez - Abe reclamou.

\- Velhote, eu sou uma vaca fria? - Eu perguntei de repente, me lembrando do que Dean me disse ao pedir o anel de volta.

\- O que? - Ele parecia confuso. - Rose, porque você pensaria isso?

\- Todo mundo me acusa de não ter sentimentos e não saber tratar as pessoas - Eu dei de ombros - Acho que isso faz de mim uma vaca fria, não faz?

\- Rose... As pessoas que te acusam disso é porque não te conhecem realmente - Ele deu de ombros.- Garota, você só tem dificuldade em demonstrar o que você sente. Não é como se você não sentisse.

Eu observei meu pai por mais um momento antes de desviar minha atenção para uma das janelas. Ele era realmente uma pessoa diferente. Ele usava um terno xadrez com detalhes vermelhos, com um colete combinando e uma gravata estampada. Qualquer homem usando esse tipo de roupa com certeza seria motivo de zombaria, mas Abe conseguia ainda passar um ar perigoso apesar das roupas.

Ele podia meter medo nas pessoas, mas para mim, ele era apenas meu pai. E ele realmente estava me ajudando com tudo. Ele conversou com Stan Alto e me conseguiu uma vaga na Clinica dele, cuidou de reservar meu Voo e um hotel para os próximos dias.

\- Você já tem todas as informações? - Ele perguntou se levantando quando meu voo foi anunciado.

\- Sim. Eu anotei todos os endereços e assim que eu conseguir uma casa, eu te aviso. - Eu me levantei também, me preparando para me despedir.

\- Como sua mãe reagiu? - Ele me avaliou.

\- Bem, eu vou saber quando contar pra ela. - Eu dei de ombros - Eu tentei ligar nos últimos dias mas só dá caixa de mensagens. Ela deve estar ocupada.

\- Tem certeza que não quer que eu consiga uma casa pra você? - Ele perguntou, mudando de assunto. - Vai ser desconfortável ficar em um hotel.

\- Eu vou me virar - Eu disse dando um abraço nele - Tchau velhote... Obrigada por me mandar para o fim do mundo.

\- Não seja exagerada - Ele gargalhou - Me mande noticias.

E com isso eu parti em direção à Fairhope³. Aonde eu provavelmente vou morrer de tédio antes de completar esse maldito ano.

Foi um voo de 5 horas de duração até a cidade de Mobile, no Alabama. E então eu peguei um Táxi até Fairhope. Depois de quase uma hora dentro daquele maldito Táxi, nós chegamos na cidade.

Devo admitir, era uma bela cidade. A placa de boas vindas já chamava a atenção, e enquanto o Táxi seguia pelas ruas da cidade, em direção ao centro, aonde ficava meu hotel, eu podia ver vários canteiros de flores e arvores. Algo que eu nunca imaginaria em Nova Iorque.

Nós estávamos no fim de maio, a primavera estava acabando e logo começaria o verão, então a temperatura estava agradável, quase 25 Cº. Eu cheguei ao hotel e tratei de arrumar minhas coisas ali, tentando me sentir confortável. Essa vai ser minha casa pelos próximos dias.

Eu pedi serviço de quarto e reli algumas informações que Abe conseguiu pra mim sobre a Clinica. Aparentemente a clinica St Vladimir pertencia a Stan Alto, Um médico de quase 50 anos que nunca saiu dessa maldita cidade, e a outro cara. A clinica cresceu o suficiente para precisarem contratar mais um medico e aqui estou eu.

Decidi deixar para pensar em tudo amanhã, quando minha nova rotina vai começar. Me deitei e procurei descansar o máximo possível.

Acordei no dia seguinte, coloquei uma calça jeans de lavagem escura e uma bata azul, um par de sandálias de salto completaram meu visual. Eu fiz uma maquiagem leve e deixei os cabelos soltos antes de caminhar até o endereço da Clinica.

Porque esse povo não pode ter táxis? Aqui, ou você tem carro, ou precisa caminhar. Isso com certeza é um saco... Tudo bem que eu demorei uns 15 minutos para chegar até a clinica, e o exercício provavelmente faria bem para mim, mas eu realmente odeio caminhar.

A Clinica St Vladimir ficava em um desses sobrados antigos e bem cuidados. Era realmente um lugar adorável e de aparência pouco profissional. Aonde eu fui me meter?

Eu respirei fundo e segui para dentro do sobrado, onde uma garota loira da minha idade lia um livro distraidamente.

\- Olá - Ela sorriu assim que me viu, deixando o livro de lado - Posso ajudar?

\- Hmmm.. - Eu me senti subitamente perdida - Eu sou Rose Hathaway, eu vou trabalhar aqui, eu acho...

\- Ahhh você é a garota nova - Ela abriu ainda mais o sorriso me estendendo a mão.- Eu sou sydney Sage, é um prazer conhece-la.

\- Obrigada... Você é a...

\- Recepcionista.. - Ela completou antes de se virar e subir as escadas.- Eu vou avisar Stan que você já chegou.

Eu esperei encostada no balcão, eu odeio primeiros dias. Até que um homem mal humorado apareceu na sala, acompanhado de Sydney.

\- Ótimo - Ele murmurou - Abe não me avisou que mandaria uma criança para minha clinica.

\- Como é? - Eu exclamei surpresa. - Criança?

\- Eu sou Stan Alto - Ele me ignorou enquanto eu o encarava com uma expressão incrédula. Quem esse cara pensa que é pra falar que eu sou criança?

\- Você pretende trabalhar o dia todo com esses sapatos? - Ele me avaliou por um momento, parando em meus pés.

\- Não vejo porque não - Eu cruzei os braços e o encarei de forma desafiadora. - Não é como se eu fosse passar o dia inteiro em cirurgia.

\- Não, não é - Ele me avaliou mais uma vez - Nós não somos cirurgiões aqui, Hathaway. É bom você aprender logo a diferença.

\- Aonde eu vou trabalhar? - Eu perdi a paciência. É bom me focar logo na questão importante antes que acabe sendo demitida no primeiro dia.

\- Syd - Ele falou para a garota ainda me avaliando - Leve a Dra. Hathaway para o consultório Três. Eu vou separar os prontuários que ela vai atender hoje.

\- Obrigada - Eu murmurei enquanto ele me dava as costas e passava a mexer em alguns prontuários.

Eu segui Sydney até um consultório simples, aonde tinha uma maca em um canto e uma mesa perto de uma das janelas. Eu mais uma vez me permiti observar o meu novo local de trabalho, e comecei a me perguntar se eu fui transportada no tempo.

Aquela cidade toda parecia uma realidade alternativa, o clima tranquilo, o silencio, o modo como eu vi as pessoas vestidas nas ruas... Fora os olhares que eu atrai no caminho até a clinica, parecia que eu tinha uma placa gigante escrito "Nova Iorquina".

Eu me cansei de ficar dentro do meu consultório e sai para conhecer a clinica, dando de cara com Syd no corredor.

\- Você precisa de alguma coisa? - Ela perguntou surpresa.

\- Não - Eu neguei rápido - Eu só queria conhecer um pouco mais o lugar.

\- Bem, não tem muito o que conhecer. - Ela deu de ombros - O seu consultório fica aqui embaixo, Ali no fim do corredor são os banheiros, essa é a sala de espera e no andar de cima fica o consultório do Dr Alto.

\- E o outro medico? - Eu perguntei me encostando no balcão.

\- Dr. Belikov? Ele ainda não chegou. - Ela explicou - O consultório dele é ao lado do seu.

\- Entendi - Eu suspirei olhando em volta para a clinica vazia. - É sempre movimentado assim?

\- Pela manhã sim - Ela me explicou - Mas logo melhora. Stan saiu por um momento, ele mandou te avisar que logo está de volta, e se aparecer alguém, é pra você resolver.

\- Perfeito - Eu suspirei e voltei para meu consultório.

Eu me sentei na maca e fiquei brincando com meus reflexos, batendo o pequeno martelo no joelho. Eu definitivamente vou morrer de tanto tédio.

\- Dra. Hathaway - Sydney entrou trazendo um prontuario - Você tem um paciente.

\- Finalmente - Eu suspirei pulando para o chão e pegando o prontuario de suas mãos. - Quem é?

\- Jill Dragomir - Ela me explicou - É coisa simples.

\- Peça para entrar - Eu ativei meu modo profissional, agora é hora de mostrar o quanto eu sou boa no que eu faço.

Uma senhora loira de aparência doce entrou acompanhada de uma garota que devia ter no máximo 18 anos. Era difícil saber já que ela usava aquele monte de cabelo rebelde praticamente cobrindo o rosto.

=

Eu prontamente identifiquei o problema, Ela tinha um enorme corte na testa e com certeza precisaria de pontos.

\- Olá - A senhora se dirigiu à mim - Meu nome é Rhea Dragomir, você é a nova médica?

\- Sim, Rose Hathaway. - Eu disse indicando para a garota se sentar na maca enquanto prendia meu cabelo para que não me atrapalhasse. - Qual é o problema?

\- Jillian simplesmente é a garota mais desastrada que eu já vi - Rhea sorriu docemente para a filha, tirando delicadamente o cabelo da frente do rosto da garota, revelando um rosto bem bonito. Ela tinha traços delicados e um olho verde jade, acompanhado de um cabelo cheio de cachos castanho. - Ela caiu e bateu a cabeça, como você pode ver. Você é de onde, querida?

\- Nova Iorque - Eu respondi limpando o ferimento com uma gaze, com certeza aquilo vai precisar de pontos. - Você vai ter que levar alguns pontos, Jillian.

\- Você pode me chamar de Jill - A garota falou pela primeira vez, me analisando com aqueles olhos verdes. Eu via um brilho de pura curiosidade ali.

\- Veja Jill - Rhea tentou puxar assunto mais uma vez enquanto eu comecei a dar os pontos na testa da garota, depois de uma pequena anestesia.- Uma garota de Nova Iorque... Você com certeza pode pegar dicas de moda com ela.

\- Mãe! - A garota exclamou envergonhada, enquanto eu tentava me concentrar para terminar aquilo o mais rápido possível.

\- Você não concorda que um bom corte de cabelo faria toda a diferença para ela, Rose?

\- Eu terminei - Eu disse aliviada. - Você não vai ficar com nenhuma cicatriz.

\- Obrigada - A garota disse constrangida, se levantando, enquanto a Mãe falante dela me lançava um olhar estranho.

\- Obrigada pelo atendimento Dra. Hathaway - Ela respondeu de forma seca - Mas da próxima vez, nós vamos esperar o Dr. Belikov. Ele entende as coisas...

E com isso ela saiu, me deixando confusa para trás. Qual o problema dessa mulher? Primeiro ela entra e não para de falar enquanto eu tento fazer o meu trabalho e depois que eu faço tudo com perfeição ela fala que prefere outro médico?

\- Bom dia Dr. Belikov - Eu ouvi a mulher falar antes de sair da sala.

Eu me virei para encontrar um homem encostado no batente da porta me observando. Ele era alto, cabelos castanhos quase na altura do ombro presos por um elástico, os olhos de um castanho profundos que me analisavam com intensidade. Eu senti meu corpo se aquecer diante daquele olhar, como um homem pode ser tão bonito?

\- Você sabe o que fez de errado? - Ele perguntou me tirando do meu devaneio, eu identifiquei um sotaque russo que provavelmente arranca suspiros das garotas aqui, mas o único sentimento que ele conseguiu fazer crescer em mim, foi irritação. Como assim ele disse que eu fiz algo errado? A garota saiu daqui perfeitamente bem...

\- Eu não fiz nada de errado - Eu exclamei - E você quem é?

\- Dimitri Belikov - Ele se aproximou estendendo a mão, quando eu o cumprimentei, minha mão foi totalmente engolida pela dele. - Eu sou o sócio do Stan.

\- Então, Dr. Belikov - Eu recomecei olhando em seus olhos. - Eu não fiz nada de errado com a garota. Ela precisava de pontos e saiu daqui com pontos.

\- Em breve você vai descobrir que isso não é tudo, Dra. Hathaway - Ele disse se dirigindo à porta. - Talvez com mais alguns pacientes.

E com isso ele saiu do consultório me deixando sozinha. Eu me joguei na cadeira, sentindo falta da minha antiga vida.

_Será que falta muito para esse ano acabar?_

O resto do dia passou rapidamente, eu atendi mais dois pacientes. Um velho gripado que não parava de falar e uma criança com febre. Acho que me sai bem, apesar de ter ignorado todas as tentativas de aproximação que as pessoas ali faziam. Tirando a Syd, que eu descobri ser uma garota agradável de conversar, eu preferia não me aproximar muito dos caipiras.

Estava quase no fim do expediente, eu estava contando algumas historias do hospital em Nova Iorque para Syd, quando uma garota loira e baixinha entrou como um furacão pela porta atraindo nossa atenção.

\- Mia? Está tudo bem? - Syd perguntou preocupada.

\- Cadê o Stan? - Ela perguntou depois de me medir - Um idiota de bicicleta atropelou o André, e a mão dele está estranha.

O tal André entrou mancando logo depois, acompanhado de um homem de trinta e poucos anos. Ele era bonito, cabelo loiro e olhos claros, e me analisou assim que me percebeu. Eu dei um sorriso discreto e desviei o olhar, Eu sei que sou bonita e provoco certos tipos de reações nos homens. Mas não deixo de me sentir constrangida quando isso acontece.

\- Stan não está hoje - Syd informou para a garota - Ele teve alguns problemas para resolver. Mas a Dra. Hathaway pode cuidar disso...

\- Quem? - Ela se virou na minha direção. Ela apesar de provavelmente ter a minha idade, ou quase isso, parecia ser uma adolescente. E seu vestido amarelo cheio de babados, seu cabelo loiro cheio de cachos perfeitos e suas bochechas rosadas a deixavam ainda mais parecida com uma garotinha. - E ela é uma medica?

\- Sim, eu sou uma medica - Eu revirei os olhos e me virei para o tal André. Porque é tão difícil acreditar que eu possa ser uma médica, afinal? - Eu posso ver sua mão?

\- Eu acho melhor o Dr. Belikov nos atender, querido - Ela pegou a mão dele e o puxou para longe.

\- O Dr. Belikov está com um paciente e pode demorar - Syd avisou.

\- Eu não vejo nenhum problema com o André sendo atendido pela moça - O outro homem enfim se manifestou, dando um sorriso aberto na minha direção - Eu sou Mikhail Tanner, é um prazer conhece-la.

\- Rose Hathaway - Eu retribui o sorriso, apertando sua mão. Talvez os caipiras não sejam assim tão entediantes.

\- E eu Sou André Dragomir - Outro Dragomir... A população de Fairhope por acaso é composta de Dragomirs? O rapaz me lançou um sorriso galanteador. Ele definitivamente não deveria fazer isso na frente de alguém que o chama de 'querido'. - Eu também não vejo problema nenhum em ser atendido pela Dra. Hathaway.

\- Eu insisto no Dr. Belikov - A tal mia rosnou em direção ao loiro. - E eu tenho certeza que a Senhorita Karp com certeza veria problemas, se conhecesse a suposta médica.

\- Suposta médica? - Eu a encarei. Sério, o que eu tenho que fazer para que acreditem que eu sou realmente formada? E quem é Senhorita Karp? - Vocês podem se decidir como quiserem. Eu vou estar no meu consultório.

Eu murmurei entrando na sala, sendo seguida imediatamente por André, apesar dos protestos da garota.

No fim ele tinha apenas um dedo deslocado e alguns ferimentos ao longo do braço. Eu limpei tudo e fiz o curativo de forma eficiente enquanto a baixinha me olhava de maneira pouco amigável.

\- Pronto - Eu disse ao terminar - Você vai ficar bem.

\- Obrigado Doutora - Ele sorriu antes de se levantar.

Eu os acompanhei até a sala de espera, aonde eu pretendia matar o resto do meu tempo com Syd, o tal Mikhail travava uma conversa amigável com ela e voltou a sorrir quando nos viu.

\- Viu mia - Ele provocou - Aposto que não foi tão ruim.

\- Eu adorei - André gargalhou - A garota tem talento.

\- Vamos embora André - Mia murmurou o arrastando para a saída.

\- Você já conhece a cidade, Rose? - Mikhail perguntou se esticando. - Eu posso te mostrar tudo por aqui...

\- Eu não sei se é uma boa ideia - Eu desconversei, me lembrando da menção à uma tal senhorita Karp.

\- Vamos, aposto que você precisa de um bom guia turístico - Ele insistiu e depois me olhou de forma significativa - E eu adoraria te apresentar minha noiva, Sonya Karp.

Ok - Eu sorri, se ele pretende me apresentar a noiva dele, quer dizer que ele não tem segundas intenções certo? E eu poderia aproveitar alguma companhia já que vou ficar um ano por aqui. E ele não parece ser tão ruim. - Mas não por esses dias, eu ainda não me acomodei direito, na sexta?

\- Fica pra sexta então - Ele sorriu se dirigindo até a porta - Até mais Dimitri...

Eu olhei para o Russo que tinha acabado de abrir a porta do consultório e nos olhava de forma desconfiada. Ao seu lado estava uma velha senhora com cara de urubu velho, que aparentemente era a tal consulta demorada dele.

\- É impressão minha, ou você acabou de marcar um encontro com Mikhail? - Syd me provocou.

\- Um encontro? - A velha me olhou horrorizada.

\- Não é um encontro - eu me apressei em dizer, ao me ver como o centro das atenções - Ele só se ofereceu para me apresentar a cidade.

\- E quem é você? - A velha me mediu mais uma vez.

\- Essa é nossa nova Médica, senhora Kirova - Dimitri me apresentou. - Rosemarie Hathaway.

\- Apenas Rose por favor - Eu lhe dei um sorriso que não foi igualmente retribuído.

\- Essas jovens de hoje - Ela se virou e saiu resmungando coisas que eu não entendi.

\- Está tudo bem aqui? - Dimitri me observou um momento.

\- Sim - Eu murmurei.

\- Vocês já podem ir pra casa. - Ele deu de ombros - Eu já vou fechar a clinica.

\- Parabéns - Syd sorriu - Você sobreviveu ao seu primeiro dia em Fairhope.

Eu voltei para o consultório, peguei minha bolsa, tirei o jaleco e sai.

\- Você quer uma carona para casa, Rose? - Syd perguntou terminando de juntar as coisas dela.

\- Não, é perto - Eu dei de ombros, saindo em seguida.

Eu caminhei até o hotel, e pude ver a velha Kirova sentada com mais duas no banco no centro da cidade. Elas olharam diretamente para mim quando Kirova comentou alguma coisa.

Ótimo, faltam apenas 364 dias nesse lugar. Espero não morrer de tédio antes.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

¹Especialidade médica, do ramo da cirurgia, que se ocupa do tratamento cirúrgico de doenças que atingem indivíduos desde o período da vida fetal até o início da idade adulta.

² É uma segunda residencia na área cirúrgica. Primeiro os cirurgiões fazem a residencia em cirurgia geral, e depois se quiserem se especializar em uma área especifica, precisam fazer uma segunda residencia, que dura em media, mais três ano. Para conseguir essa bolsa, é necessaria a recomendação do chefe de cirurgia do hospital em questão.

³Cidade do Estado do Alabama que fica na Baia de Mobile.


	2. Capítulo 02 - Welcome To The Jungle

_ Welcome to the jungle _

_ We got fun and games _

_ We got everything you want _

_ Honey, we know the names _

_ We are the people that can find _

_ Whatever you may need _

_ If you got no money, honey _

_ We got your disease  _

_ Welcome to the Jungle - Guns N' Roses  _

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eu acordei para mais um dia de trabalho, os últimos dias tem sido um pouco complicados. Nos dois primeiros dias eu atendi alguns pacientes, e então, sem nenhum motivo, eu não consegui mais nenhum. Todos eles aguardavam horas para passar com o Dr. Belikov enquanto eu passava o dia entediada no meu consultório.

\- Eu não entendo qual é o problema - Eu murmurei certa manhã encostada na parede enquanto Syd arrumava qualquer coisa. Ela era uma das únicas pessoas naquela cidade que sequer falava comigo, Mikhail também apareceu na quinta para confirmar se eu iria realmente conhecer a cidade com ele hoje. - Eu tratei todas as pessoas que vieram até mim com total eficacia, tirando o pequeno acidente com o Sr Doru.

\- Pequeno? - Syd arqueou a sobrancelha - O Pobre Sr Doru passou dois dias internado em Mobile para fazer todos os exames possíveis.

\- Foi um engano comum - Eu murmurei, aproveitando a falta de pacientes. Não percebi Stan se aproximando.

\- Hathaway - Ele rosnou, fazendo eu me assustar - A unica forma de você ser mais inútil do que você já está sendo, seria se você fosse essa parede em que você está encostada.

\- Bem, nesse caso - Eu cruzei os braços e o encarei de forma desafiadora - Eu não seria tão inútil, já que estaria servindo de apoio para alguém.

\- Você percebeu que isso piorou sua situação? - Dimitri perguntou saindo do seu consultório, esse povo vai continuar aparecendo do nada?

\- Eu só não tenho o que fazer, já que vocês dois estão atendendo todos os pacientes e me deixando sem nada - Eu o ignorei.

\- Depois do que aconteceu com o Pobre Doru? - Stan me fuzilou - Barbie, Você teve sorte de não ter sido demitida.

\- Barbie? - Eu perguntei incrédula. Eu nem sou loira pra ter esse apelido... - E aquilo foi um pequeno engano, poderia acontecer com qualquer um.

\- Rose - Syd interferiu - Você convenceu um senhor hipocondríaco de que ele estava com lepra... Quando na verdade, ele apenas andou mexendo com urtigas.

\- Nós não lidamos com essas coisas em Nova Iorque - Eu exclamei - Como eu deveria saber?

\- Conversando com ele - Stan exclamou irritado - O homem veio em busca de uma simples pomada e saiu com um diagnostico de lepra.

\- Bem, não pode ter sido tão ruim - Eu bufei me encostando novamente na parede.

\- Aquele homem já pensa que tem tanta coisa - Stan se aproximou de mim, provavelmente esperando que eu estivesse próxima o bastante para me assustar com seus gritos - Eu juro por Deus que ele já apareceu aqui convencido que tinha doenças que só é possível ser infectado se você tiver fornicado com animais selvagens. Não precisa de uma maluca colocando mais ideias na cabeça dele.

\- Ele já percebeu que não tem lepra - Eu revirei os olhos - Qual o grande problema? Eu cometi um erro, acontece.. Não é como se ele tivesse morrido.

\- A questão não é a morte - Stan suspirou exasperado - Como você pode não entender?

\- Bem, eu virei médica para tentar impedir as pessoas de morrerem - Eu disse pensativa - Então como é que a questão não é a morte?

\- Eu vou falar devagar, para ver se você consegue enfiar isso na sua cabecinha, Muffin.. - Ele me rodeou por um instante. Ele não vai parar de me dar esses apelidos ridículos? - Nós estamos aqui para melhorar a qualidade de vida dessas pessoas. Você não está mais em Nova Iorque aonde ninguém se importa com ninguém. Nós somos uma família aqui. Eu fui claro?

\- Olha, só me dê mais uma chance - Eu desisti de discutir. Aparentemente eu vou ter que aprender a fazer as coisas do jeito deles. - Eu não vou estragar tudo.. Até quando você vai ficar me pagando para não trabalhar?

\- Ela tem razão - Dimitri concordou - Ela não vai aprender se não atender mais paciente nenhum.

Nesse momento uma garota loira entrou amparada por um rapaz pouco interessante. Ele era até que bonito, mas tinha cara de ser a pessoa mais entediante do mundo para se conviver.

\- Essa é sua chance - Stan me observou - Syd, leve o prontuario da Senhorita Dragomir para o consultório da Dra Hathaway.

Mais uma Dragomir? Sério, eles são donos da cidade, ou algo assim?

Eu corri para dentro do consultório sentindo o olhar de Dimitri em mim. Eu usava um vestido solto que ia até um pouco acima do joelhos e um jaleco por cima, se eu ainda estivesse no hospital em Nova Iorque, provavelmente passaria o dia inteiro enfiada em um par de Scrubs¹, mas aqui eu tenho liberdade de vestir o que eu quiser. Não que minhas roupas sejam bem aceitas nessa cidade.

A forma como eu me visto já virou motivo de fofoca na aqui. Eu nem conheço muita gente, mas parece que todos sabem quem é a garota de Nova Iorque.

Porque aqui ninguém respeita uma das leis mais sagradas de Nova Iorque?  _ Eu prometo ignora-lo se você me fizer a mesma gentileza? _

Porque todo mundo tem que saber da vida de todo mundo aqui? Isso sim é um saco.

\- Eu vou ajuda-la - Eu ouvi a voz carregada de sotaque do russo se aproximar da porta, logo antes dele entrar amparando a garota.

\- Olá - Ela sorriu na minha direção, suponho que seja parente dos outros Dragomirs que apareceram no meu primeiro dia. Pelo menos tinha os mesmo olhos cor de jade. Mas ela era infinitamente mais bonita com seu cabelo pálido e seu rosto angelical. Ela se sentou na maca. - Obrigada pela ajuda Dr Belikov.

\- Qual é o problema? - Eu me aproximei dela, o rapaz que a trouxe entrou e ficou no canto do consultório, me observando.

\- Rose, Essa é Vasilisa Dragomir - Dimitri me lançou um olhar significativo. Ok, ok... O lance de conhecer o paciente.

\- Pode me chamar de Lissa - Ela sorriu na minha direção... Porque ela tem que sorrir tanto?

\- É um prazer Lissa - Eu forcei um sorriso - Qual é o problema?

\- Ela se sentiu mal - O rapaz explicou lançando um olhar de pura preocupação para a garota.- Nós estávamos resolvendo alguns detalhes da nossa casa..

\- Você está se preocupando a toa Aaron - Lissa suspirou enquanto Dimitri se atentava ao prontuario da garota.

\- Desculpe, você é... - Eu perguntei diretamente para o rapaz.

\- Aaron Drozdov - Ele tratou de se apresentar - Eu sou noivo da Lissa.

Isso parece ter atraído a atenção do russo, que me lançou um olhar esquisito, como se esperasse alguma reação minha. O que exatamente ele espera que eu faça?

\- Bom, senhor Drozdov você pode se retirar para que eu possa examinar sua noiva?

\- Vou te esperar lá fora Liss - Ele lhe deu um rápido beijo e saiu da sala.

\- Você também - Eu me virei para Dimitri, tirando o prontuario da mão dele - Ela é minha paciente.

\- Eu achei que você poderia precisar de um pouco de ajuda - Ele me avaliou.

\- Você achou errado - Eu disse pegando seu braço e guiando até a porta que dava acesso ao consultório dele - Eu não preciso de ajuda agora. Obrigada.

\- Ela teve uma pré sincope - Ele decidiu não dar mais nenhum passo, o que dificultou muito meu trabalho de empurra-lo até a porta. - Eu posso te ajudar...

\- Definitivamente eu não preciso de ajuda... - Eu murmurei - Ela quase desmaiou, grande coisa... Provavelmente esqueceu de tomar o café da manhã...

\- E como você vai descobrir isso? Com exames? - Ele cruzou os braços e me lançou um olhar de sabe tudo. Eu estou começando a odiar esse russo.

\- Vocês sabem que eu estou bem aqui né? - Lissa disse sem graça.

\- Eu sou capaz de fazer o meu trabalho - Eu rosnei.

\- Seu trabalho envolve mais do que apenas examinar os pacientes Dra. Hathaway - Ele continuou me avaliando.

\- Senhorita Dragomir - Eu me virei totalmente para a garota - Você deseja ser atendida por mim ou pelo Dr Belikov?

Eu sabia que acabaria sozinha no consultório mais uma vez, ninguém nunca quer passar comigo... É só questão de tempo até eu ser demitida...

\- Eu vou ficar bem Dr Belikov - Vasilisa disse, para minha surpresa - Tenho certeza que a Dra Hathaway vai cuidar bem de mim.

\- Está vendo Dr Belikov - Eu lhe lancei um sorriso desafiador - A garota está bem. Agora, você pode se retirar.

Ele me lançou um olhar afiado, que eu tratei de retribuir antes seguir para seu consultório.

\- Você realmente veio fazer barulho né - Ela sorriu quando me voltei para ela.

\- Obrigada - Eu suspirei. - Então Vasilisa... Você quase desmaiou?

\- Por favor, me chame de Lissa - Ela gemeu. - Já não basta minha mãe ter me colocado esse nome esquisito.

\- Ok, Lissa... - Eu me sentei em uma cadeira perto dela - Então, você quase desmaiou?

\- Aaron está realmente exagerando - Ela suspirou enquanto eu colocava o aparelho em seu braço para medir a pressão. - Foi apenas um mal estar...

\- Sua pressão está baixa - Eu constatei a observando - Você se alimentou hoje?

\- Sim, é que com essa nova dieta as vezes eu sinto um pouco de mal estar - Ela me explicou.

\- Dieta? - Eu perguntei chocada. A garota é tão magra.. Porque ela estaria de dieta?

\- Sim - Ela sorriu - Meu casamento é em menos de dois meses e eu preciso garantir que meu vestido sirva perfeitamente.

\- E como é essa sua dieta? - Eu perguntei chocada.

\- Eu tomo café da manhã - Ela me explicou - E pelo resto do dia, quando eu sentir fome, eu como um ovo cozido...

\- Você está sobrevivendo à base de ovos cozidos? - Eu perguntei surpresa - Desde quando?

\- Faz uns três dias - Ela deu de ombros - Eu fui provar meu vestido na segunda e descobri que tinha engordado dois quilos. Minha costureira me avisou que eu não poderia engordar mais.

\- Lissa, quando é seu casamento mesmo? - Eu suspirei. Eu realmente estou tendo uma conversa sobre casamento no meu consultório? Eu definitivamente estudei pra isso.

\- Em 5 semanas - Ela sorriu - Você tem que vir, vou te incluir na lista de convidados, vai ser o evento do ano aqui na cidade.

\- E você pretende manter essa 'dieta' por cinco semanas? - Eu respirei fundo, tentando me controlar para não estragar tudo.

\- Só por um tempo - Ela deu de ombros.

\- Lissa, você não pode manter essa dieta.. - Eu expliquei - Se você fizer isso, provavelmente vai acabar internada por desnutrição no seu casamento.

\- Mas... - Ela tentou se explicar

\- Nada de mas... - Eu a interrompi - Você não precisa emagrecer, está ótima. Tenho certeza que você vai ser uma noiva perfeita.

Não entendo essa fascinação por vestidos de noiva... Porque ela não usa um vestido que caiba nela, ao invés de tentar entrar de qualquer jeito em um vestido menor?

\- Eu vou pedir para seu noivo te levar para comer alguma coisa - Eu continuei - E ficar de olho em você. Você realmente precisa se alimentar.

\- Obrigada - Ela deu um sorriso envergonhado - Foi bom te conhecer Rose.. Nós devíamos marcar algo qualquer dia...

Eu sai com ela e tive uma rápida conversa com o tal Drozdov antes de voltar para meu consultório.

\- O que você quer? - Eu observei Dimitri encostado na minha mesa.

\- Você se saiu bem com ela - Ele comentou.

\- Você estava me espionando? - Eu rosnei. - Eu sei fazer o meu trabalho, camarada. Não preciso de uma babá.

\- Você não está mais em Nova Iorque - Ele declarou em um tom baixo e sem emoção - Stan tem razão, você precisa aprender como as coisas funcionam aqui.

\- Eu não vou ficar aqui tanto tempo - Eu retruquei.

\- Não - Ele se aproximou, me olhando de forma reprovadora - Se você não aprender como as coisas funcionam por aqui, realmente não vai ficar muito tempo.

\- O que você quer dizer? - Eu perguntei surpresa.

\- Você acha mesmo que Stan ou até mesmo eu vamos perder tempo com uma garota arrogante demais para aprender a tratar as pessoas com o minimo de gentileza? - Ele disse sem nenhum remorso, eu o odiei ainda mais por isso.

Ele realmente me acha arrogante? Uma vaca fria... Foi o que Dean me disse... Acho que agora eu acrescentaria arrogante à minha lista de qualidades. Eu sou realmente tão ruim?

\- Eu fui a primeira na minha classe - Eu retruquei, não querendo demonstrar o quanto suas palavras me atingiram. - Eu sou uma excelente cirurgiã.

\- Eu não duvido disso - Ele continuou - Mas você não está aqui como cirurgiã, está?

Eu desviei meu olhar, eu subitamente me senti uma menina de 5 anos diante do olhar que ele me lançava.

\- Nós podemos te ajudar a melhorar - Ele continuou - Você tem Stan, você tem a mim, você tem cada maldita pessoa nessa cidade. Nos use ou não. A escolha é sua...

E com isso ele simplesmente voltou para seu consultório, me deixando sozinha e pensativa para trás.

Talvez ele tenha razão, se eu não me esforçar para melhorar eu provavelmente não vou durar nem um mês aqui. Stan e Dimitri me contrataram para ajudar na clinica, e se eu não conseguisse nenhum paciente, isso não adiantaria nada.

Ok, já que eu estou aqui, talvez eu possa usar esse ano no purgatório para melhorar um pouco. Abe me disse que eu só preciso aprender a demonstrar o que eu sinto. Talvez eu realmente possa aprender..

Eu passei o dia todo trancada no consultório, pensando no que eu faria a seguir. Dimitri tem razão, se eu vou ficar um ano aqui, talvez eu deva tentar me aproximar um pouco de algumas pessoas. Isso pode ser um grande desafio pra mim. Meu desafio pessoal.

Vou começar a praticar hoje mesmo, quando sair com Mikhail.

Eu não vi mais Dimitri ou Stan até a hora de ir embora, quando eu decidi engolir um pouco meu orgulho e resolver de vez o meu problema atual. Eu me dirigi até o Consultório de Dimitri e bati na porta.

\- Pode entrar - Ele me lançou um olhar curioso, como se nossa conversa de antes nunca tivesse acontecido. - Posso ajuda-la, Hathaway?

\- Sim - Eu suspirei tomando a liberdade de me sentar na maca, me virando para ele.- Você pode começar me chamando de Rose...

Ele esperou que eu terminasse de falar, me lançando um olhar especulativo.

\- Você veio até aqui para pedir que eu te chamasse de Rose? - Ele se levantou da cadeira e se apoiou ao lado da mesa, cruzando os braços e erguendo uma sobrancelha. Aquilo sim foi algo legal. Eu sempre quis aprender a fazer isso e ele fica ainda mais sexy quando faz isso e...  _ Foco Rose, Foco.. _

\- Bem, eu pensei sobre o que você disse antes - Eu desviei o olhar envergonhada pelo rumo que meus pensamentos estavam tomando. Qual é o seu problema Rose? Não faz nem duas semanas que seu noivo terminou com você. Comecei a brincar de balançar as pernas - E você está certo... Eu realmente não estou mais em Nova Iorque.

\- E? - Ele me incentivou a continuar.

\- Eu sei que eu tenho que aprender a me conectar com os pacientes... Foi pra isso que eu vim pra cá na verdade. - Eu assumi - Eu só não sei como fazer isso... e eu estava pensando...

\- Você estava pensando...

\- Você poderia me ajudar nessa parte? - Eu finalmente pedi. Ele me avaliou atentamente por um longo momento antes de responder. Eu comecei a me perguntar se eu fiz besteira em pedir isso a ele. Mas bem, ou eu falava com ele, ou eu pedia ajuda a Stan, e isso sim está fora de cogitação.

\- Você tem certeza disso? - Ele perguntou depois de um tempo. - Vai ser como se você estivesse voltando para a residencia, você vai acompanhar os meus atendimentos e eu vou avaliar os seus...

\- Bem, aparentemente eu vou precisar aprender de alguma forma, então sim.. Eu tenho certeza. - Eu dei de ombros, como se aquilo não fosse nada demais.

\- Nós começamos na segunda. - Ele declarou por fim.

\- Obrigada - Eu sorri abertamente. Ele continuou sério como sempre, mas eu via um sinal de aprovação em seu olhar.

Eu raramente o via sorrindo, apesar se ser extremamente gentil com os pacientes, ele sempre matinha aquele olhar sério e concentrado. Mas as vezes que o vi sorrindo, foi realmente a coisa mais linda que eu já vi. E eu fiquei me perguntando o porque dele não sorrir mais vezes.

\- Eu vou pra casa então - Eu me despedi - Até segunda.

Ele assentiu e eu segui em direção ao hotel que eu vinha chamando de casa na ultima semana. Eu fiquei de encontrar Mikhail no centro dentro de duas horas e corri para me arrumar.

Eu não fazia a minima ideia do que vestir, então resolvi usar algo casual. Coloquei uma camisa azul, com uma calça jeans simples e uma sandália colorida. Deixei os cabelos soltos. Acho que estou adequada para um passeio pela cidade.

Quando eu estava saindo, meu telefone tocou.

\- Hey Mikhail - Eu sorri - Eu estou saindo agora.

\- Você tem certeza que não quer que eu te busque em casa, Rose? - Ele se ofereceu pela milésima vez. Na verdade eu não me sentia confortável em deixar as pessoas saberem que eu estou ainda no hotel.

\- Eu te encontro no centro - Eu falei - Na verdade já estou indo pra lá.

\- Ok, te vejo em breve, garota - Ele respondeu antes de desligar.

Eu demorei quinze minutos para chegar até Mikhail, ele me cumprimentou de forma calorosa com um abraço. Eu pude notar algumas pessoas nos observando, inclusive o trio de velhas que eu vi no outro dia.

\- Tem certeza que não estão falando de mim? - Eu perguntei quando passamos perto das velhas.

\- As três? - Ele deu um sorriso travesso - Tenho certeza de que não é de você.

\- Eu disse que era uma desavergonhada - Eu ouvi a tal Kirova falando quando passei - E ela sabe que ele é comprometido.

\- Tinha que ser de Nova Iorque... - Outra velha murmurou. - As garotas de lá costumam ser assim.

\- Talvez seja melhor continuar andando - Mikhail me arrastou, fazendo eu passar rápido pelas velhas múmias.

\- Ok - Eu suspirei - Vou fingir que acredito que eu não sou o assunto dessa cidade.

\- O que podemos fazer se você é tão empolgante? - Ele me provocou. - Então Rose... Me diga, o que te traz a Fairhope?

\- Eu fui demitida - Eu resolvi contar o que realmente aconteceu - Então meu chefe me falou que se eu quisesse meu emprego de volta, eu teria que passar um ano trabalhando em uma clinica.. Então meu pai me conseguiu o emprego aqui e.. Bem, você já viu o resto. Eu sou péssima nisso...

\- Não digo que você é péssima - Ele sorriu - André adorou o tratamento, ele não para de falar sobre...

\- Não me diga - Eu revirei os olhos - Aposto que aquela mini pessoa que o acompanhava não ficou nem um pouco feliz.

\- Mini pessoa - Ele gargalhou - Gostei...

\- Então... Vamos lá - Eu suspirei - Me apresente a cidade, tenho certeza que vamos acabar em 10 minutos.

\- Como um bom cidadão, eu estou oficialmente ofendido - Ele me deu mais um daqueles sorrisos fáceis - Como seu guia turístico particular, vou me esforçar para mudar essa ideia, começando pelo Wintzell's Oyster, Esse lugar tem simplesmente os melhores aperitivos com frutos do mar que você já comeu.

Ele disse me guiando para um bar que parecia o cenário tipico do Alabama, eu entrei no bar e logo toda a atenção do local se voltou para nós. Ele se dirigiu a uma mesa e nós nos acomodamos.

Quase em seguida, dois rapazes se sentaram na mesa. Um era ruivo dos olhos azuis e aparência totalmente simpática, enquanto o outro era um loiro, igualmente bonito. O alabama acaba de ficar um pouco mais interessante...

\- Essa é a nova médica então? - O ruivo sorriu - Eu sou Mason Ashford e esse é Eddie Castille.

\- É um prazer conhece-los - Eu dei um sorriso forçado. - Rose Hathaway.

\- Então Rose.. - Eddie começou - Você realmente é de Nova Iorque?

\- Sim, eu sou - Eu respondi da maneira mais simpática que pude, enquanto Mikhail me avaliava com um sorriso no rosto e os braços cruzados.

\- Você conhece o Régis? - Mason me perguntou de forma interessada.

\- Quem? - Eu me senti totalmente confusa, não conheço quase ninguém nessa cidade.

\- Meu amigo Régis.. - Ele continuou - Ele mora em Nova Iorque.

Como exatamente eu conheceria o tal Regis? Esse cara enlouqueceu? Antes que eu pudesse dar qualquer resposta, um senhor que estava sentado na mesa ao lado se virou com uma expressão horrorizada. Por um momento eu me perguntei se ele não seria um Dragomir perdido, já que exibe os mesmos olhos cor de Jade.

\- Mason, não seja um caipira - Ele exclamou - Perdoe os modos do rapaz, senhorita Hathaway. Meu nome é Victor Dashkov, é um prazer conhece-la.

\- O prazer é todo meu - Eu disse um pouco desconcertada por toda aquela atenção. Pelo menos essa cidade não é composta apenas de Dragomirs.

\- O rapaz apenas não está familiarizado com a vida nas grandes cidades - Ele continuou com aquele sorriso. - Eu mesmo sou um assíduo frequentador da Broadway, sabe, eu sou um grande fã de musicais.

Ele foi logo interrompido pela chegada da garçonete, que me analisou atentamente antes de se virar para Mikhail. Era uma garota da minha altura, bonita, cabelos e olhos castanhos. Ela me parecia estranhamente familiar.

\- Então Mikhail - Ela me lançou um sorriso zombeteiro - Sonya sabe que você está em um encontro com a Nova Iorquina?

\- Muito engraçado Vika - Ele revirou os olhos -Rose, essa é Viktoria Belikov, ela é a irmã mais nova de Dimitri.

\- É um prazer - Eu dei um pequeno sorriso. Pelo visto, beleza é um traço de família.

\- Então Rose - A garota sorriu se sentando na mesa. Ela devia fazer isso? - Eu já ouvi muito sobre você... Mas não o que eu quero saber...

\- E o que seria? - Eu perguntei desconfiada.

\- Qual é a sua? - Ela perguntou animada - É casada? namora?

\- Está procurando? - Mason incitou.

\- Muito Sutil, Mase - Mikhail provocou.

\- Eu estou solteira - Eu ignorei como pude o rapaz, enquanto Mikhail gargalhava. - E não estou procurando nada...

\- Vika - Mikhail sorriu - Não é melhor você voltar ao trabalho antes que o Sr Breeland venha ver o que você está fazendo?

\- Seu estraga prazeres - Ela murmurou se levantando - Meu turno já está quase acabando. Depois vou querer saber tudo sobre você Rose...

\- Acho que não tem muito o que saber - Eu disse surpresa. Sério, qual o problema desse povo?

\- De qualquer forma - Ela cantarolou - Eu vou trazer algumas bebidas pra vocês e depois eu vou querer saber de tudo.

\- Então você realmente está trabalhando com o Belikov? - Mason me olhou admirado.

\- Sim.. - Eu disse confusa - Porque?

\- Porque ele é simplesmente incrível - O rapaz parecia extasiado - Você tem muita sorte, sabe?

Nós ficamos um pouco por lá com Mason me contando as mais variadas Historias sobre Dimitri e quando Vika terminou seu turno, nós saímos para conhecer o resto da cidade. Pelo menos, esse era o plano, até sair e dar de cara com André e Mia. 

A garota me observou com Desdém, eu torci para que ela continuasse calada, enquanto observava a garota. Ela usava um conjunto de blusa e saia amarela com vários babados. Qual é o problema dessa garota com amarelo?

\- Ora... O que temos aqui... - A garota deu um sorriso idiota - A Nova Iorquina...

Ela pronunciou 'nova iorquina' como se fosse a pior ofensa, me fazendo revirar os olhos.

\- Vejo que você ainda está por aqui - Ela me avaliou.

\- Bem, eu obviamente estou aqui - Eu bufei - Mas não por muito tempo, prefiro estar em um lugar que você não esteja.

\- Então você deveria sair dessa cidade - Ela me impediu de seguir meu caminho - Aqui não é lugar pra você.

\- Mia - Vika revirou os olhos. - Vamos parar com isso? Qual é o seu problema...

\- Acho que nós devemos entrar - André começou...

\- Espera - Eu interrompi - Quem você pensa que é pra me falar o que eu devo ou não fazer?

\- André - Mia se virou para o rapaz - Me espere lá dentro.

\- Mia, eu não acho que seja uma boa ideia...

\- Faça o que ela disse, André - Eu provoquei.

Mikhail e Vika pareceram um pouco apreensivos ao meu lado enquanto o loiro entrava no bar.

\- Escuta aqui - A garota começou com um sorriso quando o rapaz já estava fora de alcance. - Você acha que eu não sei o que você está fazendo? Você pode vir com essas roupas decotadas e indecentes o quanto quiser.. Mas eu e André estamos nos dando bem e não vai ser uma vadiazinha de cidade grande que vai atrapalhar isso. Então eu sugiro que você saia daqui e volte para o lugar de onde você veio.

\- Mia... - Vika provavelmente a mandaria parar de arrumar confusão ou sair dali, mas eu não dei chance.

\- Eu devo esclarecer algumas coisas - Eu imitei seu sorriso, apesar de minha vontade ser chutar a garota até ela deixar de ser insuportável - Primeiro, eu não tenho nenhum interesse no seu precioso André, então nem perca seu tempo com isso. Segundo, se nem minha mãe, nem o cirurgião chefe do Hospital de Nova Iorque conseguiram me intimidar, com certeza eu não serei intimidada por uma sulista vestida de manteiga.

Ela apenas me deu um sorriso afetado antes de entrar no bar.

\- Sabe, você poderia tentar ser mais gentil - Mikhail provocou enquanto andávamos em direção ao centro.

\- Porque todo mundo fica repetindo isso? - Eu revirei os olhos.

\- Provavelmente porque é verdade - Vika gargalhou. - Mas eu devo admitir que eu adorei...

\- Olha, acho que já foi conhecimento demais por uma noite - Eu suspirei - Eu acho melhor eu ir pra casa.

\- Ahhh qual é, não seja uma chata - Vika suspirou - Vamos nos divertir.

\- Nós podemos marcar para nos divertir outro dia Vika. - Eu prometi - E eu vou querer conhecer a tal Senhorita Karp.

\- Eu vou te levar pra casa - Mikhail Propôs.

\- Não precisa - Eu tratei de dispensar - É aqui perto.

\- Eu não deixaria você ir sozinha - Ele murmurou - Eu insisto. Eu posso te deixar na casa da sua mãe Vika...

\- Eu vou ficar no centro mesmo - Ela deu de ombros. - Aposto que encontro Dimka por ai..

Dimka? Que nome esquisito...

\- Na próxima você não me escapa, Rose - Ela me deu uma piscadela antes de virar e sair saltitando pela rua. Ok, talvez as pessoas daqui não sejam tão ruins assim...

E com isso, seguimos em direção ao meu hotel. Segunda começo o meu trabalho de aprender a lidar com pacientes. Espero me sair melhor.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

¹ Em inglês,"scrub" significa esfregar, lavar com vigor. É por isso que nos Estados Unidos o termo "Scrubs" se tornou sinônimo de roupas utilizadas em clínicas e hospitais. Por lá, além da resistência aos procedimentos de higiene, os Scrubs ajudam a tornar o dia-a-dia dos profissionais de saúde e seus clientes muito mais leve e alegre, tomando o lugar dos uniformes simples e sem graça de antigamente. Hoje você já pode usar "scrubs" das mais diversas cores, estampas e cortes


	3. Capítulo 03 - Suddenly I See

_ And she's taller than most _

_ And she's looking at me _

_ I can see her eyes looking from a page in a magazine _

_ She makes me feel like I could be a tower _

_ A big strong tower, yeah _

_ She got the power to be _

_ The power to give _

_ The power to see _

_ Yea yea  _

_ Suddenly I See - KT Tunstall _

_ \------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- _

**Dimitri POV**

Eu acordei pensando no dia que eu teria pela frente. Stan me avisou no fim de semana que tinha contratado uma nova médica para ajudar na Clinica, o que é ótimo, já que nós estamos meio atolados.

Mas eu não sei exatamente como me sentir em relação a isso. Stan não sabia que tipo de médica era. Ele não a conhecia, apenas a contratou como um favor pessoal para Abe Mazur.

Abe Mazur foi quem fez o empréstimo para que Stan abrisse a Clinica em primeiro lugar. Isso aconteceu há 17 anos, quando ele era o único médico da cidade. Quando eu fui aceito na Johns Hopkins¹ um ano depois, ele me disse que se eu voltasse, ele me transformaria em sócio na clinica.

No começo, meus planos envolviam me estabelecer em Baltimore e deixar Fairhope para trás. Depois que terminei a faculdade, eu comecei minha residencia no Johns Hopkins Hospital² e pretendia solidificar minha carreira ali.

Mas então, durante uma visita à minha família, eu me peguei desejando aquela vida calma novamente. Foi assim que aos 30 anos, 12 anos depois de ter partido, eu voltei para Fairhope. Com o dinheiro que eu tinha guardado, eu comprei uma boa casa e me tornei Sócio do Stan.

Eu dirigi até a clinica totalmente pensativo. Como será essa nova médica? Espero que seja eficiente.

Eu entrei na clinica e encontrei o lugar totalmente vazio, a não ser por Sydney sentada atrás do balcão lendo um livro.

\- Bom dia Dimitri - Ela sorriu ao me ver - Já soube da novidade?

\- A nova médica? - Eu perguntei colocando o Jaleco.

\- Sim - Syd deu um sorriso discreto - É uma garota fascinante...

\- Onde ela está? - Eu perguntei planejando me apresentar.

\- Consultório 3, Ela está atendendo Jill Dragomir... Foi a testa dessa vez...

\- Vai precisar de pontos? - Eu perguntei. semana passada a garota esteve aqui por causa da perna esfolada, agora a testa. Ela realmente precisa prestar mais atenção por onde anda.

Eu vi a porta do consultório aberta e fui checar a garota.

Jill estava recebendo alguns pontos na testa, e a tal Dra Hathaway, estava fazendo tudo com perfeição. Ela era realmente boa, porém suas habilidades sociais deixavam a desejar. Rhea tentou de todas as formas puxar um assunto com a garota e ela ignorou o tempo todo.

Uma tipica garota de cidade grande. Stan comentou que ela viria de Nova Iorque, e não negava suas origens.

Porém, quando ela se virou em minha direção eu fui atingido por sua beleza. Seus escuros cabelos compridos estavam presos e deixavam a mostra seu belo rosto, era uma beleza exótica.. Ela provavelmente teria qualquer homem que quisesse a seus pés.. Seus olhos me analisavam com cuidado, e quando nossos olhos se encontraram, era como se ela pudesse ver no fundo da minha alma.

Deixando minha admiração de lado, eu procurei agir da maneira mais profissional possível, estava claro pra mim que a garota tem um grande potencial, ela só precisa trabalhar o lado social, e se ela permitir, eu posso orienta-la nisso.

Eu segui para meu consultório, pensando naquele par de olhos castanhos que parecem saber o segredo do mundo. Meus pensamentos logo foram interrompidos por uma torrente de pacientes. Stan ligou avisando Syd que passaria o dia fora e Rose não estava me ajudando muito.

Minha ultima paciente foi a Senhora Kirova, depois de uma longa consulta para verificar todos os exames e queixas da velha senhora, eu sai a tempo de ver Rose marcando de sair com Mikhail.

Espero que Mikhail saiba o que está fazendo.

Após liberar as duas, eu segui para minha casa. Eu só queria tomar um banho e ler um bom livro. 

Segui direto para o banho, pensando no que faria para o jantar...

Eu desci e fui direto para a cozinha, Vou preparar algo rápido, quem sabe um espaguete e...

\- Você está precisando fazer comprar - Vika estava sentada em uma banqueta comendo uma maça.

\- Puta merda Vika - Eu exclamei com o susto - O que você está fazendo aqui?

\- O que você acha? - Ela revirou os olhos - Assaltando sua geladeira...

\- A chave que eu te dei, era apenas para emergências - Eu provoquei.

\- Era uma emergência - Ela se defendeu - Eu estava com fome.

\- Sabe, já que você decidiu ir morar sozinha, você poderia parar de roubar minha comida e passar a comprar suas coisas... Você não deveria estar no trabalho?

\- Eu decidi sair mais cedo hoje - Ela sorriu - Estava tão cansativo...

\- O Sr Breeland vai acabar se cansando de você - Eu avisei. Ela não pode simplesmente ir embora quando bem entender - Você está pior que Adrian...

\- Hey - Ela exclamou - Eu trabalho muito bem viu, não me compare com ele.

\- Que eu saiba ele fica até o fim do expediente...

\- Só porque sempre aparecem garotas - Ela revirou os olhos se levantando da banqueta e vindo em minha direção - O que você vai fazer de jantar pra gente?

\- Eu não me lembro de ter te convidado para jantar comigo - Eu alfinetei minha irmã.

\- Não convidou, mas é sempre um prazer... - ela parou na minha frente fazendo um biquinho - Por favor Dimka...

Por fim eu acabei cozinhando para mim e minha irmã enquanto ela me contava sobre o dia dela e o dia de outras pessoas que eu realmente preferia não saber.

\- A nova medica começou hoje - Eu lhe contei quando ela me perguntou como tinha sido meu dia.

\- E como ela é? - Ela perguntou animada.

\- Ela é... diferente... - Eu disse pensativo, me lembrando daquele olhar intenso que ela ostentava. - Eu esperava outra coisa..

\- Vamos Dimka - Minha irmã gemeu - Eu quero detalhes... Ela tem quantos anos? É bonita? Da onde ela é?

\- Ela é de Nova Iorque - Eu expliquei - Deve ter a sua idade..

Eu deixei de responder uma das perguntas de proposito. Não queria colocar ideias na cabeça da minha irmã. Ela que tirasse suas próprias conclusões...

\- É bonita? Interessante? - Ela insistiu. - Vamos Dimka, eu sei bem que você não é nenhum santo, converse comigo.

\- Ela é diferente, já disse - Eu me levantei me dirigindo a pia para começar a lavar a louça - Eu mal troquei meia duzia de palavras com ela, não tenho uma opinião formada.

\- Tudo bem - Ela suspirou vindo até mim e dando um beijo no meu rosto - Amanha eu volto para saber mais..

\- Eu não vou cozinhar todo dia pra você Viktoria - Eu avisei enquanto ela ia em direção à porta - Se você não consegue viver sozinha, volte pra casa da mãe.

\- Até amanhã Dimka - Ela gargalhou fechando a porta e me deixando sozinho.

Passei o resto da noite de forma calma, como eu tinha planejado, não demorei a pegar no sono..

O resto da semana passou rapido. A clinica ficou lotada e os pacientes ainda estavam fugindo de Rose, deixando eu e Stan completamente atolados. Após o caso do Sr Doru, Stan realmente decidiu demitir a garota. Mas eu não podia deixar isso acontecer.

Ela tem potencial, ela será uma grande médica, só precisa aprender a ter um pouco mais de tato. Eu acabei o convencendo a dar mais uma chance à garota enquanto a antipatia de Stan apenas aumentava.

Na sexta, ela já estava totalmente frustrada e eu acabei convencendo Stan a deixa-la atender Lissa Dragomir. Eu planejava atender a garota com ela, para que pudesse avaliar seu atendimento. Mas ela acabou me expulsando da sala.

Aonde exatamente eu fui me meter? Talvez eu tenha errado em insistir que Stan não a demitisse. 

Minhas duvidas logo foram deixadas de lado, quando ao sucumbir à minha curiosidade, eu acabei vigiando seu atendimento, e ao contrario dos outros, ela foi simplesmente perfeita. Ela com certeza tem todo aquele potencial que eu vi antes, só precisa aperfeiçoar.

Ela não aceitou muito bem o fato de eu a estar vigiando, e nós acabamos discutindo. Ela me olhava com tanta raiva e ferocidade. Por um momento era como se ela realmente me odiasse, mas quando a acusei de ser arrogante, senti uma mudança em seu interior, como se aquelas palavras a tivessem atingido com a força de um soco.

Ela tentou esconder aquilo com atitude, mas eu tive a impressão que não era a primeira vez que ela ouvia esse tipo de coisa e que aquilo realmente a atingia. Eu não queria ser a pessoa que causava esse tipo de reação nela, mas ela precisava ouvir essas coisas. Era para seu próprio bem.

Ela desviou o olhar e por um momento vi toda aquela pose auto suficiente que ela sustentava falhar. Como se ela fosse realmente apenas uma garota perdida, e se ela permitisse, eu a ajudaria a se encontrar, faria disso um projeto pessoal.

Eu passei o resto do dia pensativo. Será que fui muito duro com ela? Ela passaria a me odiar? Eu não queria ter aquela garota como inimiga, na verdade, eu queria a conhecer melhor. Ela parecia ser uma mulher fantástica, com tanto potencial, e parece que nem percebe...

Meus anseios foram calados pela entrada da morena no meu consultório ao fim do dia. Ela parecia realmente embaraçada, mas quando ela me pediu ajuda eu não pude deixar de me orgulhar dela.

Ela realmente ouviu o que eu disse e viu aonde precisava melhorar. Essa humildade que ela apresentava era algo raro. Geralmente médicos das grandes cidades chegam no interior achando que sabem de tudo e não tem nada mais para aprender. O fato de ela estar disposta a se submeter a constantes avaliações e criticas apenas para melhorar, me mostrava que eu realmente não tinha cometido um erro ao mante-la aqui.

Eu achei que veria a morena pela cidade durante o fim de semana, mas apenas ouvi comentários sobre ela. Aparentemente ela era a coisa mais Excitante que acontecia por ali em anos, os boatos a cerca do encontro dela com Mikhail estavam rodando pela cidade.

Muitos a defendiam pois a acharam agradável e engraçada. Outros achavam que uma garota de Nova Iorque apenas prejudicaria nossos costumes. E minha irmã, que tinha passado a visitar minha casa todos os dias durante a semana apenas tentando descobrir mais sobre Rose, me encontrou no domingo na casa da minha mãe totalmente encantada.

\- Você não me falou que a Rose era tão bonita - Ela pulou no meu pescoço assim que eu entrei na sala.

\- O que? - Eu perguntei confuso. Ela conheceu a Rose? - Como assim?

\- Quem é Rose? - Minha irmã sonya perguntou animada

\- Eu conheci ela - Vika continuou, atraindo a atenção das outras garotas da família.

\- Quem você conheceu? - Karo que tinha acabado de entrar na sala logo se intrometeu.

\- A Rose aparentemente - Sonya informou.

\- E alem de bonita é inteligente, engraçada - Vika continuou enumerando as qualidades da morena.

\- Quem é Rose? - Karo perguntou para Sonya, enquanto vika continuava a ignorar as duas.

\- E como você sabe de tudo isso? - Eu suspirei me jogando no sofá. Agora ninguém vai me dar paz.

\- É a nova namorada do Dimka? - Sonya questionou.

\- O que? Não! - Eu tratei logo de esclarecer, antes que Vika piorasse as coisas - Ela é a nova médica da Clinica.

\- Ela parece ser uma garota interessante - Karo deu um sorriso debochado na minha direção e se virou para Vika - É a tal Nova Iorquina de quem todos falam?

\- A própria - Vika se sentou ao meu lado, travando uma conversa animada com minhas irmãs - Dimka vinha reclamando dela durante a semana, então eu resolvi conhece-la na sexta, ela saiu com o Mikhail sabe...

\- Com licença - Eu murmurei me afastando em direção à cozinha, aonde minha mãe e minha avó devem estar.

\- Filho - Minha mãe sorriu em minha direção - Achei que você não viria hoje...

\- Eu sempre venho de domingo mãe.. - Eu disse confuso.

\- Mas Viktoria não parava de falar o quanto você deveria estar ocupado com a nova garota - Minha avó disse em russo. Ela raramente falava em inglês - Nós vamos conhecer essa? Ou Natasha vai sempre ser a unica garota que você já pensou em trazer em casa?

\- Eu vou matar a Viktoria - Eu murmurei em russo - Não tem garota nenhuma vó.

\- Não? - Minha mãe me olhou surpresa - E essa tal Rose que a Vika não para de falar? Eu pensei que...

\- Pensou errado... Vika não sabe do que está falando - Eu a interrompi, respirando fundo em seguida, eu não posso ser rude com minha mãe... Porque minha irmã tem que ser tão intrometida? - Rose é a nova médica da Clinica, apenas isso. Eu não sei nada alem do nome e sobrenome da garota.

\- Bom... - Minha avó continuou - Você deveria arrumar uma boa moça Russa... Já não basta Sonya que arrumou um americano..

\- Nós moramos nos Estados Unidos vó - Eu dei um sorriso - É meio difícil arrumar Russas aqui.

\- Vá para a Russia então... Conheça alguém e depois volte - Ela sugeriu - Não deve ser difícil pra você arrumar uma boa noiva.

\- Eu estou bem sem uma noiva vó - Eu cortei o assunto - Obrigado.

\- O que adianta aquela casa enorme, se você vai viver sozinho? - Minha avó reclamou.

\- Mãe, já chega - Minha mãe interferiu - Se Dimitri disse que está bem, ele está.

\- Eu vou voltar pra sala... - Eu murmurei tentando fugir daquela conversa.

\- E o melhor de tudo - Eu entrei na sala a tempo de ouvir Vika terminar de contar para minhas irmãs - Eu perguntei e ela disse que é solteira... Mas que não está procurando ninguém, o que foi até que bom, já que Mason Ashford parecia interessado e...

\- Onde está Paul? - Eu interrompi minha irmã, tentando manter a compostura. Qual é o problema dela?

\- Ele está no quarto jogando Videogame - Karo informou.

Karo era a unica filha que ainda morava com minha mãe, Nós viemos para os Estados unidos eu estava com 13 e ela com 15 anos. Ela tinha um relacionamento com um garoto na Russia e continuou a relação à distancia, se encontrando com ele durante as ferias, quando nós visitávamos nossa terra natal.

Com 19 anos, ela engravidou de Paul... Foi quando descobriu o quanto aquilo seria difícil. Nenhum dos dois estavam exatamente prontos para serem pais, mas se esforçaram e fizeram dar certo. Mas a relação deles não durou tanto depois do nascimento do menino.

Já Sonya, foi mais tradicional.. Arrumou um bom rapaz americano e se casou com ele, e hoje tem uma garotinha de 2 anos, Zoya. Vika decidiu que não moraria com minha mãe para sempre e arrumou um apartamento na cidade. Mas vive mais em minha casa do que nele.

\- E o Jack? - Eu perguntei diretamente à Sonya. O marido sempre a acompanhava nessas visitas.

\- Ele está visitando a mãe dele com a Zoya - Ela explicou - Como eu não consegui folga no trabalho, não pude ir.

Karo Trabalhava em um restaurante da cidade e Sonya Era recepcionista do André Dragomir, o advogado da cidade.

\- Eu vou ver o garoto - Eu murmurei saindo dali antes que eu acabasse de casamento marcado.

Eu subi até o quarto aonde meu sobrinho jogava videogame. O garoto de 16 anos era bem parecido comigo na idade dele.

\- Hey - Eu disse me sentando no sofá ao lado dele.

\- Hey - Ele respondeu concentrado - O que está fazendo aqui?

\- Muitas mulheres juntas lá embaixo - Eu gargalhei.

\- Quer jogar? - Ele perguntou depois de um tempo, me oferecendo o outro controle.

Eu passei um bom tempo jogando videogame com ele até que minha mãe nos avisou que o almoço estava pronto. Então eu tive que aguentar mais uma série de interrogatório das minhas irmãs, querendo saber mais sobre a morena.

Finalmente eu me livrei daquilo e voltei para casa, me preparando psicologicamente para meu primeiro dia como Mentor dela. Tenho certeza que muitas surpresas me aguardam ali.

Eu cheguei cedo na Clinica na segunda, Stan era o único presente. Ele geralmente era o primeiro a chegar. Ele estava sentado no sofá da sala de espera lendo um jornal.

\- Bom dia - Eu disse dando a volta no balcão da recepção, aonde tinha uma cafeteira em um aparador na parede.

\- Como ela conseguiu virar assunto na cidade inteira em menos de uma semana? - Ele questionou sem tirar os olhos do jornal.

\- Ela foi indicação de Abe Mazur - Eu dei de ombros pegando um pouco de café - Você esperava algo diferente?

\- Só espero que isso não afete o trabalho dela. Mais do que já afeta. - Ele murmurou.

\- Ela é uma boa medica - Eu a defendi, me sentindo subitamente irritado por Stan subestimar tanto a garota. Ela mal se formou, não é acostumada a fazer as coisas do nosso jeito. - Só precisa se adaptar à nossa rotina.

\- A garota parece que passava mais tempo no shopping que no hospital. - Ele reclamou

\- Ao contrario do que vocês pensam, eu não demoro tanto assim escolhendo roupas - Rose estava parada na porta, fulminando Stan com o olhar.

\- Bom dia Rose - Eu tentei mudar o foco. Stan continuava lendo como se a garota não estivesse prestes a jogar algo em sua cabeça.

\- Qual é o seu problema comigo? - Ela parou na frente do Stan tirando o jornal da sua mão. - Você tem pegado no meu pé desde que eu cheguei aqui. Você nem me conhece.

\- Você quer que eu faça uma lista, Cookie? - Ele rosnou em direção à garota se levantando do sofá. - Você não se encaixa aqui, não se esforça para mudar, comete erros de principiantes, você nem parece uma medica de verdade...

Aquelas palavras foram totalmente duras e injustas. Rose pode ter cometido alguns erros sim, mas ela era comprometida e queria melhorar. Stan estava sendo completamente injusto. A garota o encarava com ódio, eu queria apenas tira-la dali antes que as coisas acabassem piorando.

\- Se não fosse pela promessa que eu fiz a Abe que realmente te daria uma chance - Ele continuou sem dar a ninguém a chance de resposta - Você teria sido mandada de volta tão rápido quanto chegou. E eu estou realmente tentado a fazer isso. Adivinha Pumpkin, você tem duas semanas para me provar que vale a pena eu ficar com você... Caso contrario, você que volte para Nova Iorque...

\- Stan, você tem que aproveitar muito a minha presença. - Rose disse entre dentes - Porque quando eu for embora e a unica pessoa que você tiver para te fazer companhia for você mesmo, você vai perceber o quanto é irritante, então vai gritar tão alto que nenhuma pessoa nessa droga de cidade vai conseguir dormir.

\- A partir de hoje - Ele rosnou depois de um tempo fulminando a garota com o olhar - Enquanto eu estiver na sala, você está proibida de falar.

\- Então é bom você... - Rose começou, mas se surpreendeu quando eu segurei seu braço e a guiei para meu consultório. - Hey, o que você pensa que está fazendo?

\- Fique aqui - Eu murmurei - Não piore as coisas.

Ela apenas me encarou por um momento, com aqueles profundos olhos castanhos, e então eu sai do consultório, voltando para a sala de espera aonde Stan tinha voltado a ler seu jornal, com uma expressão carrancuda.

\- Qual é o seu problema? - Eu exclamei, ele apenas ergueu os olhos em minha direção.

\- Eu já devia ter demitido essa garota a muito tempo. - Ele murmurou

\- Você nem deu uma chance pra ela. - Como ele pode ser tão teimoso? Rose tem potencial para se tornar uma médica incrível e se ele acha que vai estragar isso, está muito enganado.

\- Ela teve uma semana de chances - Ele jogou o jornal em cima do sofá e se levantou irritado - E adivinha? Ela só fez besteira.

\- Ela cometeu um erro - Eu acabei elevando um pouco a voz, deixando a irritação tomar conta de mim. Qual é o problema dele? - Você nunca cometeu erros?

\- Está arriscando muito por essa garota, não acha?

\- Ela tem potencial. - Eu respondi abaixando meu tom - Ela só precisa de um pouco de orientação.

\- E quem vai cuidar dessa orientação - Ele zombou - Você?

\- Sim - Eu disse com firmeza. Eu com certeza vou cuidar pessoalmente para que ninguém volte a subestimar Rose. - Ela pediu minha ajuda, e eu estou me responsabilizando pessoalmente por ela.

\- Então a partir de agora ela é sua contratada - Ele me lançou um olhar pouco amigável - Sua responsabilidade.

\- Sim - Eu devolvi o olhar - E eu agradeceria se você parasse de tentar humilha-la em cada oportunidade.

Com isso eu apenas voltei para o meu consultório, esperando conseguir conversar um pouco com a morena e explicar como funcionariam as coisas, mas a sala estava completamente vazia. A porta que dava acesso ao consultório dela estava entreaberta e eu segui até lá, batendo antes de abrir.

Ela estava de costas, olhando pela janela e assim que me ouviu, virou em minha direção. Ela tinha um olhar cheio de raiva e magoa. Era um olhar ferido, e eu odiei Stan por trata-la daquela maneira sem motivos.

Foi só então que eu me deixei reparar na roupa que ela usava. Uma saia solta preta um pouco acima dos joelhos, uma blusa vermelha que tinha um belo decote e um sapato de salto. Não era nada indecente, mas creio que aquela mulher chamaria atenção até usando uma burca... 

Eu logo me repreendi por me distrair tão facilmente e voltei para o assunto principal.

\- Eu estava pensando que poderíamos conversar - Eu comecei incerto - Sabe, definir como é que vai funcionar isso...

\- Claro - Ela declarou desviando o olhar que até então estava me avaliando.. - Só me dê um minuto sozinha, pode ser?

\- Tire o tempo que precisar - Eu declarei - Eu te espero no meu consultório...

\- Eu já vou - Ela respondeu com um suspiro, se virando novamente para a janela.

E com isso eu sai, a deixando sozinha para trás. Espero realmente não me arrepender das minhas decisões.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

¹Johns Hopkins University - Universidade Johns Hopkins (The Johns Hopkins University ou JHU) é uma instituição de ensino superior privada sem fins lucrativos[1] situada em Baltimore, Maryland, Estados Unidos. Atualmente está posicionada no ranking das Universidades, segundo a revista U.S Weekly (2007), entre as 03 melhores Universidades dos Estados Unidos.

² O Johns Hopkins Hospital é um hospital universitário em Baltimore, Maryland (Estados Unidos). Foi fundado com o dinheiro de uma doação efetuada pelo filantropo Johns Hopkins. É reputado como um dos maiores hospitais do mundo, e tem liderado o ranking de Hospitais Americanos do U.S. News & World Report por 19 anos consecutivos, figurando como o número um da lista desde o início da década passada. 


	4. Capítulo 04 - You Only Live Once

_ Some people think they're always right _

_ Others are quiet and uptight _

_ Others they seem so very nice  _

_ Inside they might feel sad and wrong  _

_ You Only Live Once - The Strokes _

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Depois que Mikhail descobriu que ainda estou ficando no hotel, ele se ofereceu para me ajudar a encontrar um lar adequado, me fazendo acordar extremamente cedo na segunda para ir visitar uma casa antes de ir ao trabalho.

Chamar aquilo de casa, era um pouco exagerado, não passava de um trailer velho estacionado em um terreno abandonado. Mas o fato de estar andando para cima e para baixo com ele acabou atraindo alguma atenção...

\- Acho que isso não foi uma boa ideia - Eu murmurei enquanto andava ao seu lado e sentia o olhar das pessoas na rua nos avaliando.

\- O que? - Ele perguntou confuso.

\- Todos estão nos olhando - Eu murmurei - E eu ainda não conheço sua noiva... Ela pode não gostar tanto assim de ter o noivo ajudando uma desconhecida o tempo todo.

\- Sonya está bem com isso - Ele deu um sorriso de lado - Obrigado por se preocupar com a saúde do meu relacionamento.

\- Só estou falando... - Eu dei de ombros.

\- Se quer tanto assim conhece-la, nós podemos tomar café da manhã juntos - Ele sugeriu - O the Sunflower fica aqui perto, ela com certeza está lá e..

\- Eu acho melhor eu ir pra Clinica - Eu o cortei. Eu não vou ficar correndo pela cidade para ir em lugares aonde a noiva dele pode ou não estar.

\- Se eu achar outro lugar eu te ligo - Ele gritou enquanto eu seguia em direção à Clinica.

Eu cheguei na clinica mais cedo que o costume, e assim que entrei no local, ouvi Stan falando que eu devia passar mais tempo no shopping que em um hospital.

Quem ele pensa que é? Ele nem chegou realmente a me dar uma chance. Sim, eu cometi um erro com o tal Sr Doru, mas ele ficou bem... Ele tinha uma péssima opinião sobre mim, e aquilo foi extremamente humilhante.

E o pior era que Dimitri não falava nada para me defender, me fazendo pensar que talvez ele tivesse a mesma opinião. Minhas suspeitas foram confirmadas quando ele me arrastou até seu consultório. Ele realmente me acha uma inútil...

A minha vontade era voltar para a sala e gritar com Stan até ele decidir me demitir, mas eu não consegui desafiar Dimitri. E quando ele voltou pra sala, provavelmente pra continuar me criticando, eu segui para meu consultório, me sentindo imensamente sozinha.

Em Nova Iorque eu tinha Dean, os colegas do hospital, alguns amigos da faculdade e até meu pai aparecia de vez em quando. Mas aqui... aqui eu estava realmente sozinha, rodeada de pessoas que nem me conhecem e já me odeiam...

\- Ela cometeu um erro - Eu ouvi a voz de Dimitri carregada de irritação, eu me aproximei silenciosamente da porta para ouvir melhor - Você nunca cometeu erros?

\- Está arriscando muito por essa garota, não acha?

\- Ela tem potencial. - Ele respondeu. Ele está me defendendo? Ele realmente acha que eu tenho potencial? Ele está arriscando muito? - Ela só precisa de um pouco de orientação.

\- E quem vai cuidar dessa orientação - Ele zombou - Você?

\- Sim - Ele respondeu decidido, fazendo um sentimento estranho crescer dentro de mim. Foi diferente de qualquer coisa que eu já tenha sentido... Eu me sentia protegida... - Ela pediu minha ajuda, e eu estou me responsabilizando pessoalmente por ela.

\- Então a partir de agora ela é sua contratada - A voz de Stan era totalmente fria. - Sua responsabilidade.

\- Sim - Dimitri respondeu. - E eu agradeceria se você parasse de tentar humilha-la em cada oportunidade.

Esse parece ter sido o fim da conversa, e eu corri para longe da porta para não ser pega espiando. Eu fiquei olhando pela janela, tentando processar tudo o que eu ouvi e todos aqueles sentimentos que cresciam dentro de mim.

Eu me sentia grata e protegida por aquele russo que eu mal conhecia, eu queria.. precisava da aprovação dele. Eu queria provar para ele (e para Stan) que sua confiança não foi desperdiçada. Queria provar que eu era boa o bastante, que ele poderia se orgulhar de mim.

Quando ele entrou no meu consultório perguntando se poderíamos conversar, eu não soube como lidar com a torrente de sentimentos que me invadiu. Eu sempre me pegava observando a beleza soberana de Dimitri. Sério, é impossível que um cara desses seja solteiro. Mas agora, eu me sentia grata, confiante, admirada.

Eu precisava de um tempo a mais para me recuperar antes de começar meu dia a seu lado..

\- Oi.. - Eu comecei sem graça ao entrar no consultório do russo - Estou atrapalhando?

\- De forma nenhuma - Ele deixou de lado alguns papeis em que estava trabalhando e se levantou parecendo não saber exatamente o que fazer a seguir. - Sente-se..

\- Obrigada - Eu disse me sentando na cadeira na frente da sua mesa. - Podemos começar?

\- Sim - ele se sentou organizando os papeis de antes - Acho que você já sabe como isso vai funcionar certo? Você vai estar comigo o tempo todo. Nós vamos atender os pacientes juntos. E eu vou avaliar seu atendimento.

\- Sim, eu tive um mentor em Nova Iorque durante minha residencia - Eu expliquei.

\- Ótimo - Ele declarou - Coloque seu Jaleco e talvez você queira trazer algumas coisas para cá. Esse vai ser seu consultório pelas próximas semanas...

Eu fui para meu consultório e vesti meu jaleco, colocando o estetoscópio no pescoço. Dimitri tinha voltado a analisar alguns prontuários, separando alguns. Eu me sentei em uma poltrona no canto e o observei trabalhar em silencio.

Na verdade acho que eu estava encarando o coitado, pois ele ergueu o olhar na minha direção duas vezes.

\- Porque você está me olhando assim? - Ele perguntou na terceira vez que me olhou, fazendo eu desviar o olhar envergonhada.

\- Desculpe - Eu murmurei - Não queria atrapalhar.

\- Eu só estava separando os pacientes de hoje - Ele explicou e voltou ao trabalho. Meu mentor também não era de muita conversa...

\- Então.. - Eu decidi puxar assunto. Eu queria saber mais sobre ele.. - Você é russo mesmo?

Ele me analisou por um momento, e eu tive a impressão de que ele não costumava falar de si com frequência. Depois de um tempo, ele resolveu me responder.

\- Sim - Ele me respondeu - Nós morávamos em uma pequena cidade da Sibéria. Viemos para os Estados Unidos quando eu tinha 13 anos.

\- Wow.. Sibéria deve ser o único lugar pior que o Alabama - Eu gargalhei recebendo um olhar estranho em troca.

\- Não é um lugar ruim - Ele me disse com um olhar divertido. - E você, é de onde?

\- Nova Iorque - Eu expliquei. - Nasci na Pensilvânia na verdade, mas me mudei para Nova Iorque aos seis anos.

\- E o que te trouxe ao Alabama Rose? - Ele perguntou me lançando um olhar penetrante. Eu senti algo se aquecer dentro de mim diante daquele olhar. Tanto que não consegui segurar o meu, desviando imediatamente meus olhos para o chão.

Uma pequena batida na porta interrompeu nossa conversa. Syd entrou para avisar que os dois primeiros pacientes já tinham chegado e logo eu e Dimitri entramos no modo 'negócios'. Esquecendo toda conversa agradável de antes.

Durante os dois primeiros atendimentos do russo, eu apenas o observei. Dimitri era realmente bom no que fazia. Ele era totalmente atencioso com os pacientes, prestava atenção em tudo o que falavam, mas não se aprofundava no assunto. Ele realmente conseguia controlar todo o atendimento com maestria.

Finalmente eu comecei a entender o que eles estavam querendo dizer...

\- O próximo paciente vai ser seu - Ele disse assim que o Sr Jacobs saiu do consultório. - Eu quero ver como você se sai.

\- Ok... - Esse vai ser meu primeiro desafio. Acho que já peguei o jeito da coisa, agora é só praticar.

\- Camille Conta - Ele informou me entregando o prontuario. - Está aqui para consulta de rotina. Não deve ser nada difícil.

Uma garota bonita entrou em seguida, Ela era morena, dos olhos grandes e castanhos. Mas ela estava com um dos olhos inchados e escuros, como se tivesse levado um soco. E seu pescoço exibia uma série de pequenos hematomas negros.

\- Acho que não é só uma consulta de rotina - Eu murmurei para Dimitri.

\- Srta Conta - Dimitri me apresentou - Essa é a Dra Hathaway, ela vai te atender hoje.

\- É um prazer conhece-la - Eu disse.

\- Você realmente precisa me ajudar - A garota exclamou - Olha como eu acordei hoje... Eu não sei da onde veio...

Dimitri não disse nada, apenas se acomodou na poltrona no canto do consultório.

\- Você estava normal ontem? - Eu perguntei confusa. essas manchas negras dificilmente apareceriam de uma hora pra outra. Eu me aproximei, analisando de perto.

\- Bem, meu pescoço estava coçando a uns dois dias - Ela contou - Mas meus olhos estavam normais.

\- Camille - Eu Observei suas unhas bem feitas - Quando foi que você pintou as unhas?

\- Quinta feira - Ela respondeu confusa - Porque?

\- Isso possivelmente é alergia à esmalte - Eu informei vendo algumas pequenas bolhas em volta das unhas - Eu vou pedir alguns exames para confirmar...

\- O que? - Ela arregalou os olhos - Eu não posso ser alérgica, como eu vou ficar sem fazer as unhas?

Eu não acredito que essa garota está fazendo todo esse drama simplesmente porque vai ter que mudar o tipo de esmalte. Eu não mereço isso.

\- Use essa pomada até melhorar e faça o exame - Eu declarei dando a receita e a guia do exame para ela enquanto a garota ainda choramingava. - Tenha um bom dia Srta Conta.

Eu revirei os olhos assim que ela saiu.

\- Então.. - Dimitri se manifestou pela primeira vez - Aonde você errou?

\- O que? - Eu perguntei confusa. - O que eu fiz de errado? Eu me apresentei, ouvi o que ela tinha a dizer... E eu tenho 99% de certeza de que era alergia a esmalte..

\- Você começou bem - Ele se aproximou me avaliando - O diagnostico foi correto.

\- E então? - Eu continuava confusa.

\- Rose.. Você precisa reagir quando as pessoas choram.

\- Mas eu reagi - Eu me defendi - Eu revirei os olhos...

\- Rose... - Ele suspirou exasperado

\- O que? - Eu perguntei confusa...

\- Deixa pra lá - Ele suspirou. - Vamos seguir para os próximos pacientes.

\- Pode falar - Eu insisti - Se eu fiz algo errado, eu quero saber...

\- Nós vamos trabalhar isso aos poucos - Ele me disse - Não se preocupe. Você melhorou.

\- Obrigada. - Eu sorri antes do próximo paciente entrar...

Nós seguimos atendendo alguns pacientes e Dimitri deixou a maioria sob meus cuidados. Eu acho que me sai bem, Dimitri não fez mais nenhum comentário daquele tipo pelo menos.

Eu estava pronta para atender o ultimo paciente antes de ir almoçar, quando Mikhail me mandou uma mensagem perguntando se eu gostaria de almoçar com ele, e avisando que passaria para me buscar na clinica em alguns minutos.

\- Rose - Dimitri chamou minha atenção enquanto eu lia a mensagem - Jill está aqui para tirar os pontos. Já que foi você quem deu, você pode tirar, certo?

\- Claro... - Eu respondi prontamente - Mas acho que a mãe dela vai preferir que ela passe com você.

\- Ela veio com André - Ele deu de ombros - Tenho certeza de que ele não vai se importar. Eu vou levar os prontuários para Syd enquanto você faz isso, tudo bem?

\- Certo - Eu sorri pela confiança. Eu poderia me sentir desconfortável de ficar tanto tempo perto do tal André, mas Dimitri só ia levar as fichas e voltaria logo.

\- Bom dia Dra Hathaway - André declarou ao entrar com a garota totalmente escondida atrás dele.

\- Bom Dia Senhor Dragomir. - Eu disse séria, suavizando um pouco minha expressão ao observar Jill. Eu me lembrei de sua irmã, ela é uma boa garota... Hora de praticar tudo o que Dimitri me indicou. - Bom dia Jill...

\- Bom Dia Dra Hathaway - Ela disse timidamente.

\- Pode me chamar de Rose - Eu ofereci meu melhor sorriso falso, indicando para que a garota se deitasse na maca.

\- Eu posso te chamar de Rose também? - André perguntou esperançoso.

\- Não - Eu respondi secamente. - Você pode me chamar de Dra Hathaway. Como está a testa, Jill?

\- Está bem - Seu olhar se iluminou com minha súbita mudança de atitude.

\- Ótimo - Eu sorri prendendo o meu cabelo em um coque improvisado com uma caneta - Vamos tirar esses pontos.

\- Cuide bem da minha irmãzinha Rose - André me provocou, me fazendo revirar os olhos, arrancando um risinho abafado de Jill.

\- Então Jill - Eu puxei um assunto enquanto começava o procedimento, tentando de toda forma impedir que André falasse - Quantos anos você tem?

\- Eu tenho 17 - Ela sorriu - Logo vou me formar no High School.

\- E já se inscreveu em alguma faculdade? - Eu insisti no assunto.

\- Algumas - Ela deu um pequeno sorriso - Eu queria ir para Nova Iorque, mas minha mãe acha melhor eu frequentar a Universidade de Mobile.

\- Minha mãe se preocupa muito com ela, é a mais nova sabe... - André deu um jeito de se enfiar na conversa.

\- Como você fez pra convencer sua mãe a te deixar estudar em Nova Iorque? - Jill perguntou de repente - Quero dizer, você estudou em nova Iorque?

\- Sim - Eu dei um sorriso, a garota até que parecia ser uma boa pessoa. - Eu estudei em nova Iorque. E foi fácil, eu me mudei para lá aos seis anos.

\- Sério? - Ela arregalou os olhos e parece que uma descarga de adrenalina tomou conta de seu corpo fazendo com que ela se sentasse de repente na maca. A sorte foi que eu já tinha terminado de tirar os pontos. - Isso parece ser completamente incrível sabe? Morar na cidade esse tempo todo, isso explica todo o seu estilo, você é simplesmente incrível, Eu gostaria muito de saber mais sobre você, sério...

Eu a observei chocada, aonde foi parar aquela garota tímida de antes?

\- Claro, seria um prazer tirar suas duvidas - Eu disse confusa.

\- Sério? - Ela parecia prestes a desmaiar - Tipo, você realmente falaria comigo? A gente pode almoçar juntas? Eu realmente adoraria...

\- Claro... Sem problemas.. - Eu disse confusa, acho que posso marcar algo com ela e...

\- Pode ser hoje? Por favor? - Ela praticamente implorou. Eu estava prestes a recusar e explicar que já tinha planos com outra pessoa.

\- Jill, hoje você sabe que eu estou ocupado e não poderia acompanhar vocês - André reclamou - E eu com certeza também vou querer saber tudo sobre você, Rose..

\- Hoje está ótimo - Eu disse imediatamente - Se você esperar, eu saio em 5 minutos...

\- Isso vai ser incrível - Ela sorriu.

\- Me espere lá fora - Eu comentei seguindo para o meu consultório, sem me dar ao trabalho de me despedir de André, que reclamava com a irmã.

É impressão minha, ou eu acabei de conseguir uma amiga adolescente? Isso não era bem o que eu esperava.

Eu tirei meu jaleco e deixei em cima da maca, soltando meu cabelo, e dando uma conferida na maquiagem com um pequeno espelho que carregava na bolsa. Uma pequena batida na porta chamou minha atenção, logo antes do Russo entrar.

\- Rose? - Ele começou incerto.

\- Sim? Algum problema Dimitri? - Eu perguntei fechando o espelho e dedicando toma minha atenção ao russo. Será que eu cometi algum erro no atendimento da Jill? Mas eu tenho certeza que dessa vez eu fiz até mais do que ele instruiu.

\- Mikhail está te esperando para te levar para almoçar - Ele disse me observando.

\- Sim, ele mandou mensagem falando que viria - Eu comentei sem saber aonde ele queria chegar com isso.

\- Rose... Mikhail está noivo... - Ele me olhou de forma significativa.

\- Sim, eu sei... Qual o problema? - Eu perguntei ainda confusa, recebendo um olhar reprovador do russo. O que está acontecendo com ele?

\- Rose, a noiva dele é uma boa mulher... - Ele murmurou.

\- Sim - Eu revirei os olhos - Foi o que eu fiquei sabendo. E não vejo a hora de conhece-la.

\- Você quer conhece-la? - Foi a vez dele ficar confuso.

\- Claro - Eu dei de ombros - Mikhail garantiu que me apresentaria. Mas até agora nós temos nos desencontrado.

\- Você acha que é uma boa ideia sair tanto com Mikhail sem conhece-la? - Ele incitou.

\- Eu não vejo problemas - Eu dei de ombros - Até porque Jill vai comigo...

\- Jill? - Ele perguntou surpreso - Ela vai almoçar com você?

\- Bem, ela me chamou e eu não sabia exatamente como fugir.. - Eu disse desviando o olhar diante do olhar chocado do russo. - Você acha que é uma má ideia? Porque eu posso desmarcar e..

\- Não - Ele exclamou - Vai ser ótimo... Vá... Nós quase não vamos ter pacientes a tarde...

\- Obrigada Dimitri - Eu sorri, me sentindo um pouco mais animada com aquele almoço.

Eu sai do consultório e Mikhail travava uma conversa animada com Syd, e Jill me esperava ansiosa em um sofá. André aparentemente fora para casa, ou qualquer buraco da onde ele possa ter saído.

\- Rose - Mikhail exclamou - Está pronta?

\- Sim Mikhail - Eu sorri enquanto Jill parecia um tanto desapontada, provavelmente pensando que eu daria um bolo nela. - Mas Eu vou levar Jill comigo, nós temos algumas coisas para conversar...

\- Eu não me importo - Ele avaliou a garota rapidamente enquanto ela olhava surpresa para Mikhail.

\- Cuide bem das garotas Tanner - Dimitri disse saindo do consultório - E Rose tem que voltar a trabalhar ainda, então nada de sequestra-la.

\- Relaxa Belikov - Ele gargalhou colocando a mão nas minhas costas e me guiando para a porta, oferecendo a mão para ajudar Jill a se levantar do sofá. Ela parecia prestes a ter um ataque cardíaco pela simples presença do rapaz.

\- Então Jill, como está sua irma? - Eu perguntei enquanto caminhava ao lado de Mikhail em direção ao café que ele queria me levar mais cedo. - Eu a conheci na sexta...

\- Ahh ela está bem - Jill disse timidamente - Ela fica bem ocupada por causa do casamento sabe...

\- Sim, casamentos podem ocupar um bom tempo - Eu comentei pensativa. Eu tinha deixado minha amiga Avery lazar totalmente responsável por todos os detalhes do meu casamento, e mesmo assim tinha perdido um bom tempo.

\- Você fala como se entendesse do assunto - Mikhail observou. Eu não me sentia a vontade para falar sobre meu ex. Era um assunto desconfortável..

\- Ela era de Nova Iorque - Jill exclamou - Ela deve saber um pouco de tudo.

\- Dificilmente - Eu dei um pequeno riso - Eu tinha uma amiga que era organizadora de eventos..

\- Lissa está fazendo questão de fazer quase tudo sozinha. - Ela explicou.

\- O casamento dela vai ser o evento do ano na cidade - Mikhail declarou - Um grande casamento na praça central...

\- A garota vai casar numa praça? - Eu perguntei surpresa.

\- Sim - Jill confirmou - Eles já tem a casa e tudo pronto sabe. Meus pais estão animados, apesar de Aaron ser um pouco chato...

\- Ele não me pareceu ser uma má pessoa - Eu comentei, apesar do rapaz ser totalmente desinteressante.

\- Oh, não leve a mal, ele é bom - Jill se corrigiu - Só me parece ser um romance chato... Eles estão juntos tipo, desde sempre...

\- Isso é verdade.. - Mikhail me cutucou - Eles estão noivos a 7 anos. E namoram a doze anos.

\- Doze anos? - Eu parei de andar. - E porque toda essa demora?

\- Não sei bem - Jill disse pensativa - Eles noivaram e Lissa achou que logo iriam se casar, mas como eu disse, já faz 7 anos...

\- Na minha opinião - Mikhail disse abrindo a porta do restaurante para que nós entrássemos - O Sr Drozdov gosta de fugir da responsabilidade, nunca vai sair da saia da mamãe.

\- E você? - Eu perguntei - Está noivo a quanto tempo?

\- Alguns meses - Ele sorriu me guiando para uma mesa, puxando a cadeira para que eu sentasse. - Ano que vem nosso casamento sai..

\- Então Rose - Jill começou quando Mikhail pediu licença e se ausentou por um momento - como é viver em Nova Iorque? Você sente falta? Aqui parece ser totalmente entediante pra alguém como você sabe..

\- É diferente.. - Eu expliquei - eu acho que ainda não peguei a rotina daqui. Em Nova Iorque é fácil passar despercebido. viver sua vida sem interferência.

\- Rose - Mikhail voltou com uma bela mulher ao seu lado. Ela tinha cabelos castanhos, olhos bondosos e as maças do rosto salientes. - Essa é minha noiva, Sonya Karp.

\- Então você realmente existe - Eu me levantei sorrindo - É um prazer.

\- O prazer é meu, olá Jill.. - Ela disse se sentando na mesa - Mikhail tem falado muito de você.

\- Sinto muito pelas fofocas que aparentemente surgiram - Eu suspirei.

\- Eu posso lidar com alguns boatos Rose - Ela fez sinal para uma garçonete e logo pegou os cardápios - Eu achei que Mikhail te traria aqui de manhã..

\- Você estava aqui de manhã? - Eu perguntei confusa. Porque ela ficaria tanto tempo em um café?

\- Eu sou a dona do lugar - Ela sorriu - Eu estou sempre aqui..

\- Eu disse que ela te adoraria - Mikhail me cutucou - Mas aparentemente nós interrompemos a conversa das duas, sobre o que estavam falando?

\- Rose estava me contando como é viver em Nova Iorque - Jill disse timidamente - Eu ia perguntar se a família dela ainda mora na cidade.

\- Não, eu vivia sozinha lá - Eu expliquei - Minha mãe atualmente está na Alemanha. E meu pai na turquia.

\- Sua mãe é alemã? - Sonya perguntou enquanto esperávamos nossos pratos.

\- Não.. escocesa na verdade - Eu corrigi - Ela conseguiu um bom emprego em um hospital na Alemanha a alguns anos.

\- Sua mãe também é médica - Jill exclamou surpresa.

\- Ela é a melhor cirurgiã cardiotorácica do pais - Eu declarei com orgulho

\- Seu pai também é médico? - Mikhail perguntou enquanto eu bebia um pouco de suco.

\- Não.. na verdade, eu não sei bem com o que o velhote trabalha - Eu dei de ombros, deixando de fora a parte de que eu tinha certeza de que era algo ilegal.

\- E porque ele está na turquia? - Jill perguntou.

\- Porque ele sim é turco - Eu gargalhei.

\- Incrível - Ela disse admirada - Você já foi pra turquia?

\- Uma vez - Eu expliquei - Logo após minha formatura no High School. Foi presente de formatura.

\- E você sabe falar turco? - Mikhail me avaliou.

\- Apenas palavrões - Eu confidenciei, arrancando uma boa gargalhada do rapaz.

\- Rose, você definitivamente é uma peça rara - O rapaz gargalhou.

O resto do almoço passou de forma amena. Sonya definitivamente é uma mulher maravilhosa. Eu estou me sentindo cada vez mais a vontade nessa cidade, apesar de estar longe de chama-la de lar.

Jill também é uma garota interessante.. E parece não saber o quanto é bonita, ela é totalmente tímida.

\- Então.. - Eu comecei enquanto ela me acompanhava de volta para a clinica. Mikhail acabou ficando com Sonya. - você está no ultimo ano do High School.. é uma época meio doida...

\- Ahh você não tem ideia - Ela começou - Minha amiga Angelina, você precisa conhecer ela.. Ela namora com o Paul.. Ele é sobrinho do Dr Belikov sabe.. ela vive me falando o quanto nós temos sorte de estar terminando o high school, mas acho que vai ser tudo diferente né..

\- Sim, as coisas mudam - Eu dei um pequeno sorriso. Eu preciso voltar a trabalhar agora... Você vai sozinha para casa?

\- Ahh sim, não se preocupe. - Ela sorriu abertamente - Eu estava pensando, nós podemos almoçar juntas amanhã de novo?

\- Claro - Eu disse depois de pensar um pouco - Porque não..

\- Até amanhã Rose - Ela deu um pequeno sorriso antes de correr na direção oposta.

E com isso, eu voltei ao trabalho.


	5. Capítulo 05 - What's Up

_ And so I wake in the morning and I step outside _

_ And I take deep breath _

_ And I get real high _

_ And I scream from the top of my lungs _

_ What's going on?  _

_ What's Up? - 4 Non Blondes _

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eu entrei na clinica, Syd ainda não tinha voltado e Stan ou estava trancado no consultório, ou estava fora. Eu não me importava muito, preferia ficar longe dele. Eu segui para meu consultório.

Será que Dimitri já voltou?

Uma pequena batida na porta respondeu minha pergunta.

\- Como foi o almoço? - Ele perguntou despreocupado.

\- Foi agradável - Eu sorri - Eu conheci Sonya Karp, ela é ótima.

\- Sim, ela é.. Pronta para voltar ao trabalho?

\- Claro - Eu sorri voltando ao consultório dele.

Nós atendemos apenas mais dois pacientes e eu passei o resto do dia no meu próprio Consultório. Dimitri teve uma reunião com Stan a tarde e me dispensou mais cedo.

Meu pai me mandou algumas mensagens querendo saber como estavam as coisas, e eu contei apenas o necessário. Segui em direção ao meu hotel, disposta a tomar um bom banho e assistir algum filme.

\- Você podia me dar uma chance, você sabe.. - André declarou me assustando, eu nem percebi que ele estava andando ao meu lado - Eu não te fiz nada..

\- Você quer uma chance pra que? - Eu revirei os olhos.

\- Para te conhecer - Ele deu de ombros. - É só o que eu quero.

\- Você deveria se focar em conhecer sua namorada, não acha? - Eu me virei diretamente para ele.

\- Namorada? - Ele zombou - Eu não tenho namorada..

\- Não é o que parece - Eu revirei os olhos, voltando a andar.

\- Mia é apenas uma amiga - Ele se explicou, me acompanhando - E mesmo se fosse minha namorada, isso não te impede de ser amiga do Mikhail.

\- E eu por acaso devo acreditar que você só quer minha amizade? - Eu lhe lancei um olhar atravessado.

\- Eu não ousaria pedir mais que isso - Ele sorriu abertamente - Vamos Rose, me dê uma chance... Se eu for um pouco inconveniente que seja, você pode ir embora.

\- O que exatamente você está propondo? - Eu parei novamente de andar já na esquina do hotel.

\- Saia comigo - Ele sorriu - Hoje.. te garanto, vai ser legal...

Eu pensei por um momento. Se ele realmente quiser apenas minha amizade, isso poderia ser uma boa... Mas será que isso seria uma boa ideia?

\- Uma chance - Ele continuou - Te prometo que se você não quiser minha amizade depois de hoje, eu sumo da sua vida.

\- Não vai ser apenas nós dois - Eu avisei - Eu aceito ir se sua irmã for...

\- Tem que ser a Jill? - Ele perguntou desanimado - Meus pais não a deixariam sair a noite.

\- Não me importo quem seja - Eu o cortei - Contanto que você vá acompanhado. Te encontro aqui as 19h. Não se atrase, eu não gosto de esperar.

\- Como quiser - Ele sorriu e mudou de rumo.

Eu voltei a ir em direção ao meu hotel, agora eu teria que me arrumar para esse tal encontro.

Como estava particularmente quente hoje, eu coloquei um short jeans e uma blusinha preta completando meu visual com uma sapatilha. Eu prendi meu cabelo em um rabo de cavalo e segui para encontrar os Dragomirs.

Quando eu cheguei ao local indicado, André já me esperava ao lado da irmã. 

\- Você veio - Ele abriu um sorriso ao me cumprimentar.

\- Eu disse que viria - Eu sorri - Oi Lissa.

\- É bom te ver Rose - A garota respondeu.

André nos levou ao Dragonfly bar que ficava um pouco afastado de centro da cidade. No fim, aquele passeio estava sendo mais agradável do que eu esperava.

\- Então Rose - André começou depois de pedir uma rodada de cerveja - Sentindo falta de Nova Iorque?

\- Você não faz ideia - Eu suspirei.

\- Acho que ele faz sim - Lissa sorriu - André estudou na New York University.

\- Sério? - Eu perguntei surpresa. Eu pensava que André fosse um desses que nunca saíram da cidade. Acho que no fim, me enganei - Estudou o que?

\- André é o advogado da cidade - Lissa me explicou - O menino de ouro de Fairhope.

\- Lissa - André a repreendeu, parecendo sem graça. Mas eu duvido que ele realmente estivesse.

\- Menino de ouro? - Eu gargalhei - Sério?

\- É um milagre ele não ter te contado sobre o tempo dele em Nova Iorque, ou o escritório dele na cidade - Lissa provocou o irmão - Ele conta isso para todas.

\- Eu não sou assim - Ele reclamou - Alem disso, achei que pra você, o garoto de ouro de Fairhope fosse o seu noivo.

\- Aaron é ótimo - A garota deu um pequeno sorriso - Mas você sabe que ser herdeiro não tem o mesmo prestigio que ser Advogado...

\- Então foi por isso que você voltou? - Eu sorri em direção ao loiro - Você percebeu que você seria apenas mais um advogado em Nova Iorque e decidiu ser especial aqui no Alabama?

\- Você tem uma péssima imagem da minha pessoa Rose - Ele reclamou. - Eu só queria ser útil e ficar perto da minha família.

\- Eu aposto que foi exatamente isso - Lissa me confidenciou, me fazendo rir.

Nós passamos horas ali conversando e eu acabei me identificando muito com a tal Lissa. A família Dragomir, em peso, acabou me acolhendo e André estava longe de ser o cara inconveniente e desagradável que eu esperava.

Na verdade ele foi um completo cavalheiro e não falou nada impróprio a noite inteira. O que me levou a pensar que talvez eu possa repetir isso mais vezes.

Lissa estava totalmente animada com o casamento que aconteceria na segunda semana de Julho. Ela definitivamente seria uma noiva linda, e acabou me chamando para fazer algumas compras com ela, e ela também queria me mostrar aonde seria sua nova casa e tudo mais.

No fim eu combinei de sair com ela no dia seguinte depois que saísse do trabalho, ela definitivamente parecia precisar de uma amiga.

\- Rose - André me chamou, deixando Lissa para trás quando eu estava indo em direção ao hotel - Eu te acompanho...

\- Não é necessário André - Eu dei de ombros - Eu posso ir sozinha.

\- Eu insisto - Ele deu um sorriso de lado.. - Onde você mora?

\- No hotel no centro - Eu dei de ombros, seguindo meu caminho, ele logo se colocou perto de mim, acompanhando sem dificuldade meus passos.

\- Sabe, você não me disse o que veio fazer aqui.. - Ele comentou depois de um tempo.

\- Sair com você e sua irmã - Eu revirei os olhos, sabendo que ele não falava disso - Não ficou claro?

\- Você entendeu o que eu quis dizer - Ele me provocou.

\- Meu pai me arrumou esse emprego - Eu expliquei - Então estou tentando me adaptar...

\- E não foi difícil deixar o namorado pra trás? - Ele jogou.

\- Nem um pouco - Eu dei de ombros - Já que eu não tenho um...

\- Impossível.. - Ele parou na porta do hotel, me dando um sorriso de lado.

\- André.. Esse sorrisinho pode funcionar muito bem com as garotas daqui.. - Eu sorri junto - Mas não comigo...

\- Me perdoe - Ele levantou as mãos em um ato de rendição - Juro que não faço mais... Foi um prazer, Rose...

\- Obrigada pela noite - Eu sorri antes de entrar no hotel. De fato, foi mais agradável do que eu esperava.

Depois disso, uma rotina acabou se estabelecendo em minha vida.

Eu passava os meus dias com Dimitri, e devo dizer que estava melhorando bastante, almoçava quase todos os dias com Jill. As vezes saia com Mikhail depois do trabalho, nós conseguimos ver mais duas casas, sem que desse certo.

Eu passei a frequentar a casa dos Dragomirs regularmente. Rhea pareceu superar nosso primeiro encontro e eu me sentia acolhida ali.

Era estranho isso, eu nunca me senti bem perto de grandes famílias, mas com os Dragomirs tudo parecia certo. André estava mantendo sua palavra de não agir de forma inapropriada, apesar de me mandar algumas indiretas de vez em quando.

O povo da cidade também estava começando a me aceitar. Pararam de implicar comigo, com as minhas roupas e começaram a acreditar mais em meus atendimentos. Até Stan parecia estar mais relaxado, apesar de ainda pegar no meu pé de vez em quando.

Depois de 3 semanas que eu estava já na cidade, eu estava sentada na maca no consultório de Dimitri totalmente entediada. Ele realmente era um cara calado, apesar de responder quando eu fazia alguma pergunta, ele nunca puxava assunto por si, a não ser que fosse algo relacionado aos pacientes.

O dia hoje estava particularmente calmo, nós tínhamos atendido 1 paciente a manhã inteira e Dimitri estava sentado lendo um livro, totalmente silencioso, apesar de muitas vezes eu ficar com a impressão de ter ele me observando.

O tempo parecia que não passava, faltava meia hora para meu horário de almoço e minha vontade realmente era me esticar naquela maca e tirar um cochilo. Obviamente eu não poderia fazer aquilo com o meu chefe ali. Se ele pelo menos conversasse um pouco comigo, o tempo passaria mais rapido.

Apesar de eu tentar descobrir mais coisas sobre o Russo, eu ainda sabia muito pouco sobre ele. Ele era da Sibéria, veio para os estados unidos aos 13 anos, tem pelo menos uma irmã, é extremamente bonito e...

Minha linha de pensamentos foi interrompida pelo toque do meu celular, eu fiquei totalmente chocada ao olhar a tela.

\- Mãe? - Eu disse baixo. Eu passei semanas tentando ligar pra ela, e sempre acabava na secretaria eletrônica, então acabei desistindo... E agora ela está me ligando...

\- Você pode atender sua mãe - Dimitri disse me olhando de forma curiosa. Provavelmente ele achou que eu estava demorando para atender o telefone com medo de ser repreendida e não por estar em choque. - Eu não me importo.

\- Obrigada - Eu forcei um sorriso - Mãe??

\- Bom dia Rosemarie - A voz de Janine soou distante.

\- Como você está? - Eu sorri, era a primeira vez que falava com ela em meses e..

\- Eu recebi o seu recado - Ela me interrompeu - Desculpe não retornar antes, eu estava ocupada...

\- Sim.. - Meu sorriso diminuiu um pouco - Eu imagino que sim, você esteve ocupada por 4 semanas?

Fazia 1 mês que eu deixei um recado para ela falando que eu tinha algo importante para contar... E só agora ela teve tempo para me ligar?

\- Sim - Ela respondeu com simplicidade - O que você queria me falar? Você já se casou com o tal rapaz? Denis o nome dele?

\- Dean e não... - O resto do meu sorriso morreu, eu sentia os olhos de Dimitri sobre mim. Eu deveria ter saído da sala para atender essa maldita chamada. Ela não conseguia nem gravar o nome do meu noivo? - Eu... Eu me mudei para o Alabama...

Eu esperei a reação da minha mãe, mas ela não veio... O telefone ficou completamente mudo...

\- Mãe? Você está ai? - Eu perguntei sem obter resposta nenhuma. Decidi encerrar a chamada e voltar ao trabalho. E por trabalho, quero dizer ficar batendo com o martelo no meu joelho para testar meus reflexos...

\- Está tudo bem? - Dimitri perguntou me analisando, provavelmente notando minha mudança de humor..

\- Sim, ela só estava ocupada, então não sabia que eu tinha saído de Nova Iorque - Eu forcei um sorriso.

\- Mas você já está aqui a quase um mês - Ele comentou me fazendo desviar o olhar.

\- Janine Hathaway é uma mulher ocupada - Eu dei de ombros, meu celular logo voltou a tocar. Provavelmente foi um problema na chamada anterior.

\- A ligação caiu - Eu disse ao atender o telefone.

\- Onde, em nome de Deus você está com a Cabeça Rosemarie? - Ela exclamou

\- O-o que? - Eu balbuciei.

\- Você decidiu apenas largar o seu emprego e se mudar para o Alabama? - Ela parecia furiosa - Onde está o seu senso de responsabilidade?

\- Eu consegui um novo emprego nessa cidade e... - Eu tentei me explicar.

\- Como você pode ter conseguido um emprego? - Ela vociferou - Não me diga que você largou o hospital de Nova Iorque por uma Clinica qualquer no Alabama Rosemarie...

\- Abe me arrumou esse emprego e é uma boa oportunidade...

\- Abe, sempre Abe - Ela disse com desprezo - Ele tem sempre que apoiar essas suas loucuras.

\- Não é nenhuma loucura mãe... - Eu só queria uma chance de explicar.

\- Ahh sim, na verdade a loucura foi minha de achar que você teria algum futuro nisso - Ela abaixou o tom - Eu te falei desde o começo, essa vida não é pra você... Você deveria trabalhar em algo mais apropriado, tipo moda ou qualquer coisa assim...

\- Você acha que eu deveria trabalhar com moda? - Eu perguntei com a voz falha... Isso atraiu totalmente a atenção do Russo que tinha voltado a ler seu livro. Eu pisquei algumas vezes para afastar as lagrimas. Eu realmente deveria ter saído da Sala.

\- Peça ajuda para Abe nisso, com certeza ele pode resolver... - Ela respondeu sem emoção nenhuma na voz... - Apenas pare de querer brincar de salvar vidas e vá trabalhar em algo que você seja boa.

\- Eu preciso desligar - Eu disse de repente - Eu tenho um paciente agora.. Te ligo depois, ok?

\- Rosemarie, apenas me telefone se for importante..

\- Sim - Eu forcei um sorriso e me virei de costas para fugir do olhar do russo. - Desculpe te incomodar.

Eu passei um tempo olhando pela janela, tentando me impedir de começar a chorar na frente do meu chefe.

\- Rose - A voz do Russo soou um pouco mais perto e eu me virei em sua direção. Ele tinha uma expressão preocupada, como se tivesse ouvido toda a conversa. Eu não queria que ele sentisse pena de mim. Minha mãe só é uma mulher ocupada, não é como se fosse algo ruim. Eu não preciso de alguém me mimando o tempo todo... - Você está bem?

\- Eu? - Forcei um sorriso, afastando de vez as lagrimas que tinham ameaçado sair mais cedo - Estou ótima camarada. Ela só estava ocupada para falar comigo agora... Sabe como é rotina de hospital e tudo mais... Aposto que ela tinha alguma cirurgia para fazer...

\- Então ela é uma cirurgiã? - Ele parecia não estar muito convencido pela minha atuação.. E eu precisava sair dali, eu comecei a me sentir sufocada e realmente precisava de ar.

\- A melhor - Meu sorriso deve ter vacilado um pouco, pelo olhar dele. - Eu...

\- Você não quer tirar o seu horário de almoço? - Ele perguntou - Nós não temos nenhum paciente mesmo..

\- Isso seria Ótimo - Meu sorriso dessa vez foi um pouco mais genuíno. Ele não fazia ideia do quanto eu estava precisando dessa pausa... Ou talvez fizesse. - Eu te vejo mais tarde?

\- Claro - Ele me deu um sorriso... Era um dos raros sorrisos dele...

Ele ficava tão bem sorrindo... Ele definitivamente precisava sorrir mais vezes.

Antes que eu ficasse olhando para o sorriso dele feito boba, eu tirei meu jaleco, peguei minha bolsa e sai. Sentindo o olhar do Russo me acompanhar..

Aquela sensação sufocante voltou e pra falar a verdade, eu não estava com nem um pouco de fome. Só precisava sair dali... Eu andei pelas ruas de Fairhope e cheguei a uma pequena praça com uma fonte, que estava vazia o bastante para que eu me sentasse em um dos bancos e procurasse normalizar minha respiração.

Eu fiquei repassando aquela chamada inúmeras vezes... Minha mãe realmente me acha uma inútil? Eu realmente estou perdendo o meu tempo brincando de médico? Minha vida é realmente uma perda de tempo? Porque ela não pode simplesmente ter orgulho por algo que eu faça, pra variar?

Eu senti uma lagrima teimosa escapar e a limpei rapidamente. Eu não iria chorar por algo assim. Eu não sou mais uma menininha chorona.. Eu posso lidar com isso... não posso?

\- Você está bem? - Eu ouvi uma voz masculina perto de mim.

Eu ergui o olhar para encontrar um rapaz alto... Ele era branco, cabelos negros, olhos azuis e tinha um sorriso irritante no rosto... Era só o que faltava, eu não posso ter um minuto de paz?

\- Estou ótima - Eu murmurei me levantando irritada.

\- Eu só perguntei - Ele deu de ombros - Não precisa ir embora por minha culpa.

\- Obrigada - Eu resmunguei me sentando novamente. Achei que ele iria embora, mas então ele se sentou ao meu lado, como se fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo.

\- O que você está fazendo? - Eu rosnei em sua direção.

\- Estou sentado... - Ele me olhou atravessado - Não deu pra notar?

\- E você tem que sentar ao meu lado? Tem outro banco vago ali...

\- Eu quis sentar nesse - Ele continuou olhando em volta...

\- Porque você está sendo um idiota? - Eu exclamei.

\- Porque você está agindo feito uma vaca? - Ele retrucou olhando em meus olhos.

\- Como é? - Eu me levantei indignada. Eu nem conheço esse ser e ele vem me ofender?

\- Eu só perguntei se você estava bem - Ele deu de ombros. - Não tem pra que se irritar.

\- E eu já falei que eu estou - Eu cruzei os braços o encarando com cara de poucos amigos.

\- Mas eu não acredito em você - Ele deu de ombros..

\- Desculpe - Eu revirei os olhos - Mas quem é você mesmo?

Eu me lembrava vagamente de já ter visto ele pela cidade. Geralmente quando eu estava com a Lissa. Ele parecia sempre estar nos observando e eu achava que talvez ele fosse algum tipo de maluco psicopata.

\- Christian Ozera - Ele continuou com aquele sorriso sarcástico no rosto.

\- Ok Christian Ozera - Eu me sentei novamente olhando diretamente para o rapaz - Porque você está aqui me irritando mesmo?

\- Já disse, você não está bem - Ele deu de ombros.

\- Você não sabe nada sobre mim - Eu murmurei me virando emburrada para a fonte que tinha na praça.

\- Não... Mas eu sei que você deve estar se sentindo um pouco perdida aqui... Essa é uma vida diferente da que você estava acostumada... - Ele disse relaxado. - Você deve sentir falta...

\- Isso é o meu inferno particular - Eu suspirei - Eu queria minha antiga vida de volta..

\- Porque você não volta pra Nova Iorque? - Ele deu de ombros.

\- Como você sabe que eu sou de Nova Iorque? - Eu perguntei cismada.

\- Todos sabem quem você é, Rose Hathaway - Ele disse despreocupado - Você está em uma cidade pequena, é assim que funcionam as coisas.

\- Eu não posso voltar - Eu desviei o olhar. - Apesar da minha mãe achar que eu estou perdendo meu tempo aqui, eu tenho uma meta a cumprir...

\- Não sei quem é sua mãe nem nada disso - Ele comentou olhando a fonte à nossa frente - Mas eu acho que foi corajoso da sua parte...

\- O que? - Eu perguntei chocada... Que tipo de conversa é essa que eu estou tendo com um completo desconhecido?

\- Você sabe - Ele continuou - Largar tudo para começar vida nova em um outro lugar, sem conhecer ninguém e tal... As pessoas aqui não costumam ter essa coragem... Por isso acabam presas nesse fim de mundo.

\- Não é como se eu tivesse tido uma escolha - Eu lamentei. - Eu perdi tudo em Nova Iorque... Eu realmente precisava desse emprego..

\- Bem... - Ele se esticou, se levantando em seguida. - Você está aqui apesar de tudo... Tem se esforçado pelo o que eu ouvi por ai... Isso deve contar, certo?

\- E você é o que? - Eu o olhei desconfiada - Algum maluco que fica dando conselhos gratuitos em praças?

\- Na verdade você foi a unica maluca o suficiente para ouvir algum conselho meu - Ele pareceu pensativo. - Mas acho que todos de Nova Iorque são malucos...

\- O que?

\- Te vejo por aí, Rose Hathaway - Ele disse ao me dar as costas e ir embora sem nenhuma outra explicação...

O que exatamente foi isso? Seja lá o que for, meu humor melhorou um pouco.

Quando eu olhei no celular, vi que faltava pouco para terminar o meu horário de almoço, e decidi voltar de uma vez para a Clinica. Hoje eu realmente não queria dar motivos para Stan pegar no meu pé. Eu só queria que o dia acabasse logo para poder voltar ao hotel que eu tenho chamado de casa no ultimo mês...

Eu voltei para a clinica que estava vazia, segui até o meu consultório e deixei minha bolsa lá, vendo que provavelmente eu teria um tempo a mais para matar enquanto esperava que todos voltassem, eu decidi ligar para meu pai... 

\- Estava me perguntando quando você faria o favor de falar comigo apropriadamente - Ele exclamou logo depois do primeiro toque - Você sabe que eu odeio mensagens.

\- Como estão as coisas, velhote? - Eu dei um sorriso ao ouvir a voz do meu pai. Talvez eu deva pedir para ele me visitar em algum momento. Mas apenas depois de me instalar devidamente em alguma casa. Ele surtaria se soubesse que eu ainda estou no hotel.

\- O de sempre, o de sempre - Eu ouvi um sorriso em sua voz - Mas e você garota, já fez alguém chorar hoje?

\- Ainda não, mas ainda é cedo - Eu me estiquei. - Eu sinto sua falta, velhote...

\- Estava demorando - Ele disse com um suspiro - Foi muito ruim?

\- O que? - Eu perguntei confusa.. Do que ele está falando?

\- A conversa com sua mãe.. - Ele explicou. Eu me senti mal por relembrar aquilo, e agradeci mentalmente por estar sozinha no consultório.

\- Como você sabe?

\- Você nunca fala espontaneamente que sente minha falta - Ele respondeu - A não ser que tenha falado com ela...

\- Não foi tão ruim - Eu menti - Eu estou me saindo bem aqui, sabe...

\- É bom saber disso Rose, olha, eu vou ter uma reunião agora, posso te ligar a noite?

\- Claro - Eu respondi - eu vou voltar ao trabalho também...

\- Até depois garota..

Eu decidi que provavelmente todos já deveriam ter voltado, e sai do consultório em busca de Dimitri, para saber o que mais nós faríamos hoje. Eu espero que ele não esteja me achando uma criatura patética.

Eu encontrei Stan apoiado no balcão da recepção, massageando a testa. Ele não era minha pessoa favorita, mas como Syd não estava ali, ele era a minha unica fonte de informação no momento.

\- Oi Stan... - Eu comecei, planejando apenas perguntar sobre Dimitri e sair da vista dele.

\- E aí está você - Ele exclamou com um sorriso irônico no rosto.

\- O que? - Esse cara bebeu no almoço?

\- Eu estava aqui me perguntando se existe alguma coisa que poderia piorar essa dor de cabeça infernal que estou sentindo e adivinha - Ele continuou com o mesmo sorriso - Aí está você...

\- Eu só quero saber se Dimitri já voltou - Eu revirei os olhos. Tem como ele ser mais irritante?

\- Escuta aqui judy - Ele começou a preparar mais um dos seus longos discursos, me fazendo bocejar... Esse cara não se cansa? - Se você tiver alguma duvida médica, eu sou obrigado pela Ética profissional a te responder, agora se você vai começar a me perguntar coisas aleatórias..

\- Bocejo - Eu exclamei, fazendo ele parar de falar e me lançar um olhar confuso.

\- Como é? - Ele rosnou.

\- Bem, eu resolvi falar pra ver se você percebe o quanto está me entediando com esse seu discurso - Eu cruzei os braços e o encarei de forma desafiadora - Já que quando eu realmente bocejo, você parece não entender o recado...

\- Rose - Eu ouvi a voz de Dimitri enquanto Stan me lançava um olhar mortal. Eu me virei e o encontrei na porta aberta do consultório - Eu estou aqui, entre.

\- Obrigada, camarada - Eu lancei um sorriso vitorioso a Stan antes de me dirigir ao consultório.

\- Você não pode simplesmente não discutir com ele? - Ele suspirou exasperado.

\- Foi ele quem começou - Eu me defendi.

\- E você não pode ignorar? - Ele me olhou de lado.

\- Ok - Eu suspirei - O que vamos fazer agora? Tem alguma consulta marcada?

\- Não temos nada marcado - Ele informou - Enquanto isso, nós vamos treinar suturas.

\- Eu sou ótima nisso - Eu retruquei.

\- Treinar nunca é demais Rose - Ele me lançou um olhar de aviso.

\- Ok - Eu resmunguei. - Nós podemos treinar...

\- Ótimo, pegue sua laranja - Ele apontou para a mesa aonde havia algumas laranjas.

\- Laranjas? - Eu perguntei confusa - Pra que?

\- Você vai treinar em laranjas Rose - Ele respondeu achando graça.

\- Mas eu sempre treinei em um kit apropriado - Eu continuei chocada.

\- Hoje faremos as coisas do meu jeito, Rose - Ele me lançou um olhar divertido, pegou uma laranja e fez um corte considerável com um bisturi e me entregou.

\- Como queira - Eu revirei os olhos me sentando em uma cadeira de frente para ele e abrindo o estojo com meu kit de sutura. Peguei o Nylon e a tesoura de sutura e passei a trabalhar rapidamente no corte enquanto ele fazia o mesmo em outra laranja, me olhando de tempos em tempos.

Mas dessa vez ele não teria nada a me ensinar, eu sou uma cirurgiã formada, pelo amor de Deus. 

Eu acabei deixando minha mente viajar para o estranho encontro com o tal Ozera. Ele tinha me irritado desde o primeiro momento, mas ele realmente tinha sido gentil comigo no fim... Quero dizer, as pessoas dessa cidade de modo geral são gentis, isso se eu não contar a tal da Mia, mas faz dias que não a vejo.. Talvez ela tenha voltado para o inferno de onde nunca devia ter saído.

De modo geral, eu não posso classificar Fairhope como meu inferno pessoal, como tinha dito antes. Eu tenho Mikhail, Sonya, os Dragomirs, Mason, Eddie, Syd... Eles são boas pessoas..

E eu não posso esquecer de Dimitri... Ele é tão fechado e não costuma falar tanto de si. Mas eu posso ver que ele é um cara apaixonado pelo o que faz. Ele realmente sabe como tratar as pessoas e tem me ensinado muito... Isso sem contar sua beleza... principalmente quando ele sorri... é algo raro de acontecer, mas quando acontece eu poderia facilmente me perder naquele sorriso...

\- Você está distraída - Ele chamou minha atenção.

\- Desculpe - Eu murmurei envergonhada, como se ele pudesse adivinhar que ele era o motivo da minha distração. - Eu estava pensando em um rapaz que conheci no almoço.

\- Então deixe para pensar no rapaz mais tarde e agora se concentre em sua tarefa - Ele disse, me surpreendendo com seu tom ríspido. - Antes que faça besteira...

\- Hey - Eu exclamei irritada enquanto continuava a dar os pontos de qualquer maneira. Qual é o problema de todo mundo comigo hoje?- Essa não é nem uma grande tarefa... Não é como se eu pudesse errar de alguma forma, já fiz isso milhares de vezes, camarada.

\- Então isso está do jeito que você costuma fazer? - Ele abandonou a laranja dele em cima da mesa e cruzou os braços.

\- Sim. - Eu o olhei de forma desafiadora. - Exatamente como eu faço todas as vezes. E eu sempre faço um ótimo trabalho.

\- Você costuma costurar o seu jaleco nos pacientes? - Ele erguer uma sobrancelha.

Costurar o jaleco? Do que ele está falando?

Eu olhei pra laranja e vi que um dos últimos pontos que eu dei, pegaram parte do jaleco, prendendo a laranja ali... Maldito Russo...

\- Sim... - Eu coloquei a tesoura em cima da mesa e puxei a laranja disfarçadamente pra ver se soltava, mas infelizmente eu tinha feito um ótimo trabalho costurando ela ali. - Era exatamente isso que eu queria.

\- Sério? - Seu olhar era totalmente divertido agora.

\- Nem uma palavra - Eu murmurei me levantando e virando de costas pra ele tentando pelo menos afrouxar um pouco os pontos.

\- Aqui - Ele disse colocando a mão no meu ombro, me fazendo virar em sua direção - Deixe eu te ajudar com isso.

\- Ok - Eu suspirei enquanto ele se abaixava e cortava os pontos com um bisturi.- Talvez isso não devesse ter acontecido.

\- Você acha? - Ele levantou o olhar sorrindo.

\- A culpa foi sua - Eu me defendi - Por ficar me distraindo...

\- Pensei que você estivesse distraída com o rapaz do almoço - Ele murmurou terminando de soltar a laranja e colocando em cima da mesa.

\- Isso foi antes - Eu desviei o olhar, pegando a laranja dele em cima da mesa. - Você fez um bom trabalho na sua..

\- Você poderia ter feito melhor - Ele me provocou.

\- Hey, aposto que você me distraiu de proposito pra ganhar de mim - Eu o acusei - Se você não tivesse feito isso, eu teria chutado a sua bunda...

\- Apenas em sonhos, Rose - Ele gargalhou - Eu faço isso a muito mais tempo que você..

\- Onde você estudou? - Eu perguntei começando a suturar outra laranja.

\- Eu estudei e fiz minha residencia no Johns Hopkins - Ele explicou como se não fosse nada demais, enquanto eu o encarava boquiaberta.

Como alguém que estuda em um dos melhores hospitais universitários¹ do país acaba nesse fim de mundo?

\- Sério mesmo? - Eu questionei ainda chocada - E como você terminou aqui?

\- Como assim?

\- Você deveria estar em um ótimo hospital - Eu expliquei - Não em uma clinica com o Stan...

\- A Cornell também é uma ótima universidade - Ele me observou - E ainda assim, aqui está você...

\- Como você sabe? - Eu perguntei confusa. Não me lembro de ter contado aonde estudei.

\- Sua ficha - Ele me deu a explicação obvia.

\- E então? - Eu voltei ao assunto inicial.

\- Eu conto se você contar - Ele me lançou um olhar desafiador.

\- Eu estava lutando para conseguir a bolsa na cirurgia Cardiotorácica - Eu comecei sem graça - Mas o cirurgião chefe do hospital disse que eu tinha que aprender a me conectar com os pacientes, se eu quisesse ter uma chance de conseguir a bolsa no próximo ano, eu teria que passar esse ano atuando na clinica geral.

Ele não disse nada, apenas ficou me avaliando por um momento e eu me senti constrangida diante daquele olhar. Será que ele pensa que eu sou uma piada? Uma perda de tempo? Um fracasso?

\- E essa é a minha historia - Eu suspirei. - Sua vez, camarada.

\- Não tenho muito o que contar - ele deu de ombros - Eu consegui uma vaga permanente no Johns Hopkins e trabalhei lá até os 30... Mas senti saudades de casa e voltei.

\- Você não pode estar falando sério - Eu o encarei chocada - Você largou tudo por livre e espontânea vontade? Só por sentir saudades?

\- Eu gosto de ficar perto da minha família - Ele explicou. - Não é nada demais..

\- Eu não me imaginaria fazendo isso - Eu disse pensativa.

\- Não tem uma pessoa que você faria tudo para ficar perto? - Ele me avaliou. - Sua família? Namorado?

\- Ninguém - Eu murmurei, eu não pensaria duas vezes em deixar Dean se ele fosse atrapalhar minha carreira. É, talvez tenha sido por isso que ele desistiu do casamento..

E Dimitri disse que sentiu falta da sua família. Que família seria essa? Ele é comprometido? Ou será que seria seus pais e sua irma? Porque ele tem se ser tão fechado? Será que eu consigo arrumar um jeito de perguntar se ele tem uma namorada sem passar a ideia errada?

\- Eu vou voltar a ler - Ele declarou me tirando do meu devaneio - Sinta-se a vontade para continuar treinando.

E com isso ele voltou a se sentar na poltrona de antes e abrir o livro, mergulhando o consultório no mais profundo silencio.

Será que eu consigo descobrir mais sobre esse russo?

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

¹Hospital universitário, hospital-escola ou hospital de ensino é um centro de atendimento hospitalar mantido ou que colabora com universidades, com os objetivos de participar nas atividades de formação e de investigação no domínio do ensino dos profissionais de saúde


	6. Capitulo 06 - How we walk

_ You make me laugh you make me shiver _

_ Isn't that a fabulous thing _

_ Don't be here now don't be here anytime _

_ I'm much wiser now, that's how we walk _

_ How We Walk - Mando Diao  _

_ \------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  _

**_Dimitri POV_ **

Depois dos primeiros atendimentos, Rose começou a pegar o jeito da coisa. Ela ainda era uma garota um tanto distante, mas realmente estava se esforçando para melhorar.

Depois de duas semanas, eu já não precisava corrigi-la em nada, a cidade estava aceitando melhor a sua presença e ela tinha inclusive arrumado alguns amigos. A unica coisa que realmente me incomodava, era a amizade dela com Mikhail.

Eu sei que ele jamais enganaria Sonya, e ela não vê maldade nenhuma nisso tudo, mas ela não faz ideia do que pode começar boatos nessa cidade.

Eu passava muito tempo com Rose no consultório, e um interesse em descobrir mais sobre a morena começou a tomar conta de mim. Mas eu não sabia exatamente como entrar em assuntos pessoais sem ser inconveniente, então acabava passando todo o meu tempo livre divido entre ler um livro e observar a morena quando ela estava distraída.

Eu não posso negar que me sinto atraído por ela, a cada dia que passa, sua beleza me surpreende e eu provavelmente estaria em apuros se ela não fosse tão jovem. A verdade é que eu procuro alguém da minha idade, alguém alcançável e Rose não parece ser essa pessoa.

Não que ela não tenha maturidade, ela definitivamente é madura e responsável, mas ela ainda está construindo sua carreira e eu duvido que ela aceitaria criar raízes em Fairhope tendo potencial para conquistar o mundo.

É por isso que o interesse que eu sinto por ela, não pode passar disso. Uma simples curiosidade com um pouco de atração física. Nada a me preocupar.

Eu estava observando Rose brincar com os próprios reflexos, como ela fazia com frequência quando estava entendiada. Ela conseguia fazer aquilo com um charme sem igual.

Meus pensamentos foram interrompidos pelo toque do celular da garota. Ela parece ter ficado incomodada por atender o telefone na minha frente, será que ela pensa que eu acharia ruim?

Porem eu entendi seu receio quando comecei a compreender partes do teor da conversa. A mãe dela realmente não falava com ela a um mês? A ponto de não saber que a filha mudou de cidade? E quem é esse tal Dean? Será que é o namorado dela?

Apesar de ter se esforçado para esconder, eu notei o quanto aquela rápida ligação parecia ter afetado a morena. Eu me preocupei um pouco, mas não tinha sido tão ruim...

Isso não durou muito, quando momentos depois, seu telefone voltou a tocar. Dessa vez a conversa parece ter sido mais enérgica, Rose parecia em vão tentar se explicar, gaguejando em alguns momentos, parecendo uma garotinha de 5 anos que foi apanhada fazendo algo extremamente errado.

Eu me senti mal por estar espiando uma conversa que deveria ser particular, e voltei a ler meu livro, me esforçando para me concentrar na história, ignorando o resto da conversa que parecia se desenrolar ali.

\- Você acha que eu deveria trabalhar com moda? - A voz chocada e triste de Rose atraiu minha total atenção àquela declaração. Trabalhar com moda? Ela é uma médica formada, uma ótima médica. Porque a mãe dela falaria algo assim?

Eu não consegui mais sequer fingir que estava lendo o livro, passei a observar Rose com preocupação, enquanto ela parecia se esforçar para conter as lagrimas. Minhas suspeitas foram confirmadas quando ela acabou mentindo para encerrar a chamada, e ainda se desculpou por incomodar a mãe.

Que tipo de relação as duas tem? De repente, eu passei a entender um pouco melhor a dificuldade da morena em certos assuntos.

Minha preocupação aumentou um pouco ao observar Rose parada na janela. Eu tentei me aproximar, mas não fazia ideia do que falar. Por mais que ela forçasse o sorriso e me garantisse que estava bem, eu podia ver que não estava.

Estava na cara que Rose admirava a mãe, talvez esse tenha sido o motivo de virar cirurgiã para começo de conversa e ouvir o que quer que ela tenha ouvido da pessoa que admira, realmente deve te-la machucado.

Eu vi que infelizmente eu não poderia fazer nada por ela. Por mais que eu quisesse a abraçar e lhe garantir que tudo ficaria bem, eu não poderia fazer isso. Então eu fiz a unica coisa que eu achei adequada. A liberei mais cedo para o almoço.

Eu fui até o Wintzell's Oyster para o almoço, e ao chegar no local encontrei Viktoria sentada nas banquetas do bar conversando com Adrian. Essa garota não sabe o que significa trabalhar?

\- Você não deveria estar atendendo as mesas? - Eu me sentei ao lado dela.

\- Estão todos comendo - Ela murmurou - Não estão?

\- Boa tarde pra você também primo - Adrian ironizou.

\- Boa tarde Adrian. - Eu respondi me virando para Vika - Você vai acabar sendo demitida.

\- Você é um chato, sabia? - Ela murmurou se levantando - Está feliz agora?

\- Muito - Eu sorri enquanto ela anotava meu pedido.

\- Porque você está aqui sozinho? - Ela murmurou - Porque não aproveita a chance de ter uma namorada bonita como a Rose e quem sabe passa a pegar no pé dela e me deixa em paz?

\- Eu já pego no pé dela sem precisar ser namorado dela, Viktoria - Eu revirei os olhos.

\- Pobre coitada - Ela murmurou - Não ganha nada em troca dessa sua chatice?

\- Volte ao trabalho Viktoria - Eu murmurei, não sei da onde ela tirou essa ideia.

\- Rose? - Adrian me olhou com um sorriso perspicaz enquanto Vika entrava na cozinha - A Nova Iorquina?

\- Vika cismou com essa historia - Eu expliquei - Só porque ela está trabalhando comigo.

\- A garota é maravilhosa, é uma pena que eu não tenha tido chances de me apresentar ainda - Meu primo suspirou. Ele realmente não pode ver uma mulher bonita que já tem que cair em cima? - Você e ela estão...

\- Isso é coisa da cabeça da Vika - Eu murmurei.

\- Ótimo - Ele sorriu secando alguns copos - Talvez eu deva mostrar àquela belezinha um pouco de amor...

Eu lhe lancei um olhar pouco amigável. As vezes eu simplesmente odeio meu primo.

\- Ok - Ele murmurou desviando o olhar - Talvez eu deva mostrar à mim mesmo um pouco de amor...

Eu continuei o encarando irritado, enquanto Vika trazia minha comida.

\- Mas como ela é? - Ele retomou o assunto e Viktoria logo se sentou ao meu lado, me encarando com Expectativa.

\- Ela é normal - Eu respondi sem querer entrar muito nesse assunto.

\- Dimka é o cara mais chato - Vika reclamou - Ele nunca fala o que realmente pensa. Duvido que ele pense que ela é normal, como ele diz.

\- Se fosse para você saber o que eu penso, eu falaria - Eu revirei os olhos e acabei preso em uma discussão com minha irmã e meu primo sobre Rose.

Eu realmente deveria ter ido almoçar em casa, lá pelo menos diminuiria um pouco minhas chances de encontrar os dois.

Eu tratei de fugir dali o mais rapido possível e no caminho de volta para a clinica, resolvi comprar algumas laranjas ao passar pela banca da Sra Rinaldi.. Seria bom arrumar alguma atividade para distrair Rose.

Quem sabe isso a impediria de se lembrar do que ocorreu mais cedo.

Eu entrei na clinica e encontrei Stan debruçado no balcão da recepção, aparentemente estava com uma forte dor de cabeça. Ele me explicou que estava apenas aguardando uma paciente que tinha um retorno agendado para poder ir pra casa.

Eu o deixei sozinho e segui para meu consultório. Será que Rose está melhor? Esse tempo deve ter sido bom pra ela esfriar a cabeça. Eu gostaria de ter feito companhia pra ela durante o almoço, mas ela parecia precisar de um tempo sozinha.

Eu coloquei as laranjas em cima da mesa e decidi esperar até que ela retornasse. Eu me sentei novamente na poltrona e tentei me concentrar na leitura. Isso não durou muito já que uma confusão logo se formou do lado de fora e eu tive que tirar Rose de perto de Stan.

Os dois parecem que nunca vão se resolver, apesar de ele nunca mais ter ameaçado a demitir. Acho que ele finalmente começou a enxergar o potencial da garota. Fora que ter uma cirurgiã à disposição da clinica é ótimo.

Rose no inicio estava relutante sobre treinar as suturas em uma laranja, mas acabou aceitando. Eu gostaria de puxar um assunto com ela, mas realmente não sabia o que eu poderia falar, então acabei me concentrando na minha própria laranja.

Eu passei a observa-la trabalhando rapidamente em sua laranja, ela era tão bela, se não fosse algo tão irreal, talvez eu realmente estivesse em perigo. Foi quando notei que ela estava totalmente distraída, provavelmente pensando sobre o que aconteceu mais cedo.

Eu não queria que ela pensasse sobre isso, mas acabei me sentindo incomodado ao descobrir que ela estava pensando em algum rapaz que ela conheceu. Quem é esse? Porque ela está pensando nele? Ela está interessada?

Acabei me arrependendo imediatamente pelo tom rude que usei com a garota, não era o que eu pretendia, mas felizmente, sua distração acabou rendendo uma situação inusitada que deixou o clima mais leve, dando lugar para uma conversa casual enquanto eu a observava totalmente envergonhada tentando soltar a laranja do Jaleco.

Durante essa conversa, eu tive a chance de matar uma das muitas curiosidades sobre ela. Eu ainda não entendia como uma cirurgiã de Nova Iorque tinha vindo parar aqui. Estava na cara que ela não veio por vontade própria como eu. E quando ela me explicou que estava ali para aprender a lidar com pacientes, eu passei a entender parte de sua personalidade, apesar de ainda ser um grande mistério para mim.

Ao mesmo tempo que ela passa a impressão de ser totalmente fria e as vezes arrogante, logo a seguir ela parece uma garota perdida, sem saber o que fazer com os próprios sentimentos. Ela parece querer provar que é boa o bastante, parece estar à espera da aprovação de alguma pessoa, da mãe talvez?

Depois de conviver esses dias com ela, eu não consigo mais achar a garota nem um pouco arrogante, ela apenas quer dar o seu melhor na carreira, e acaba negligenciando muitas vezes todo o resto, inclusive ela mesmo.

Ela ficou totalmente chocada quando eu revelei o motivo de ter voltado para Fairhope e tive minhas suspeitas confirmadas quando ela me falou que não existe ninguém em sua vida por quem ela faria isso.

Não pude deixar de me atentar à inexistência de um namorado, mas com certeza ela não estaria procurando um relacionamento. Ela nunca criaria raízes em um lugar como esse, ela passaria esse ano aqui e então não pensaria duas vezes antes de voltar para sua antiga vida. Eu devo me afastar à uma distancia completamente profissional para não correr nenhum risco.

Eu me mantive distante durante o resto do dia, mal troquei mais de 10 palavras com ela, fiquei focado no meu livro o máximo que consegui. Logo a dispensei e fui pra casa, a observando se afastar em direção ao centro.

Eu realmente gostaria de saber aonde ela mora.. Será que ela caminha muito até chegar em casa? Eu poderia oferecer uma carona... Ou talvez seja melhor não...

Preciso manter tudo no nível profissional, não posso me envolver de nenhuma outra maneira com ela.

Eu entrei em casa, só queria tomar um banho e talvez visitar minha mãe hoje. Talvez buscar Viktoria no trabalho pra ver se ela queria ir comigo e..

\- O que você está fazendo aqui? - Eu perguntei ao encontra-la deitada no meu sofá. - Você deveria estar no trabalho.

\- Hoje estava bem vazio - Vika deu de ombro - Então decidi vir pra sua casa. Você poderia comprar pudim de chocolate... Você sabe que eu adoro.

\- Você podia parar de invadir minha casa e assaltar minha geladeira. - Eu murmurei tirando os pés dela do meu sofá e sentando ao lado dela. - Viva na sua casa.

\- Mas lá é tão vazio - Ela murmurou.

\- Então volte pra casa da mãe - Eu revirei os olhos quando ela colocou as pernas em cima de mim.

\- Claro que não - Ela exclamou - Eu não vou ser dependente dela para o resto da vida.

\- Você deixou de ser dependente dela para ser dependente da minha geladeira - Eu reclamei.

\- Eu sei que você gosta da minha companhia - Ela gargalhou se levantando - Vamos Dimka, hoje eu vou cozinhar pra você.

\- E você acha que eu vou correr o risco de ser envenenado pela sua comida? - Eu provoquei.

\- Você é um chato - Ela reclamou - o que você planeja então?

\- Visitar a mãe - Eu expliquei. - Quer ir?

\- Claro - Ela se esticou - Vai tomar banho e a gente vai depois.

Eu tomei um banho rápido e nós seguimos em direção à casa da minha mãe. Eu parei em um cruzamento perto do centro da cidade e meu olhar logo foi capturado pela figura de Rose andando em direção ao relógio na rua principal. Ela usava uma blusa preta que lhe deixava com os ombros e parte do abdômen de fora e uma calça Jeans de lavagem escura.

Eu a segui com o olhar, até que ela encontrou com André Dragomir. Ele a cumprimentou de forma efusiva e logo a guiou para outro lado.

\- Tudo isso poderia ser evitado se você não perdesse tanto tempo - Vika me disse com um sorriso, acompanhando meu olhar.

\- Eu não sei do que você está falando - Eu murmurei colocando meu Honda em movimento - Rose é apenas uma colega de trabalho, ela pode sair com quem ela quiser que não me diz respeito.

\- Você está tentando me convencer ou se convencer disso? - Ela me cutucou - Vamos Dimka, você tem que admitir que ela é uma bela mulher.

\- Eu nunca disse o contrario - Eu lhe lancei um olhar atravessado - Mas não me sinto atraído por ela nesse sentido.

\- Impossível - Vika me provocou - A não ser que você seja Gay, você é?

\- Não Viktoria - Eu suspirei exasperado - Eu não sou gay. Você é? Porque só isso pra explicar essa sua paixão por Rose.

\- Eu só quero ver meu irmão com uma garota legal. - Ela se explicou enquanto eu estacionava na frente da casa da minha mãe.

\- Eu vou ficar feliz se você parar de falar nesse assunto - Eu murmurei.

O assunto foi encerrado quando nós entramos na casa, apesar de saber que Viktoria adoraria continuar falando daquilo até conseguir alguma reação da minha parte. Não que eu fosse ter alguma.

Ela logo se sentou para conversar com Karo enquanto eu seguia à procura de minha mãe. Eu lhe dei um beijo e voltei para a sala, aonde Karo estava lendo uma revista sozinha.

\- Aonde Vika foi? - Eu perguntei me sentando ao lado dela e dando um leve empurrão com o ombro. Ela revirou os olhos e fechou a revista.

\- Yeva apareceu aqui pedindo ajuda dela em algo no Jardim - Ela me explicou - Aposto que vai alugar ela o tempo todo.

\- Entendi

Eu peguei a revista da mão da minha irmã. Era algo sobre maquiagem e não me interessou, eu logo joguei na mesa de centro e me espreguicei.

\- E então... - Karo me olhou de forma significativa - Vika me contou que vocês encontraram Rose no caminho...

\- Nós não a encontramos - Eu respondi irritado. Qual o problema da Vika? - Nós a vimos passando pela rua. Sua irmã não pode calar a boca?

\- Hey, calma lá irmãozinho - Karo ergueu as mãos em sinal de rendição, eu sempre fui mais próximo dela do que das outras, apesar de ter Viktoria sempre me atazanando, acho que ela só estava fazendo o papel de irmã mais nova - Eu só quero sabe o que está acontecendo na sua vida.

\- Também vai me perguntar se eu sou gay? - Eu ergui uma sobrancelha a encarando.

\- Você? Gay? - Ela gargalhou - Foi boa a piada Dimka... Eu sei bem das coisas que você aprontava, essa ilusão eu não tenho..

\- E qual é a sua teoria então ? - Eu questionei - Eu sei que você tem alguma...

\- Quando você vai superar o que aconteceu com Tasha? - Ela suspirou.

\- O que? Não tem nada para superar. - eu respondi chocado. - Tudo aconteceu há muito tempo, eu era um adolescente irresponsável e ela não está mais na cidade.

\- Ela ficou muito triste quando você foi embora - Ela comentou.

\- Eu cometi um erro com ela - Eu murmurei me lembrando de Tasha. - Mas tenho certeza de que ela também já superou. Ela tem uma ótima vida em Boston, pelo o que eu soube. Não deve se lembrar dos erros de adolescência.

\- Christian disse que ela ainda fala muito de você - Karo deu de ombros.

\- Desde quando você fala com Christian? - Eu a encarei desconfiado.

\- Ele trabalha comigo - Ela explicou - nós conversamos as vezes.

\- Porque nós estamos falando disso?

\- Só quero entender porque você não se interessa por ninguém. - Ela explicou - Ainda gosta da Tasha?

\- Tasha foi uma grande amiga - Eu respondi sinceramente - e isso já faz muito tempo, não vejo motivo para tocar nesse assunto.

\- Eu quero que você seja feliz Dimka - Ela suspirou, deitando a cabeça em meu ombro.

\- Eu vou ser feliz - Eu acariciei a cabeça da minha irmã - Quando a pessoa certa aparecer.

\- Como você vai saber? - Ela se afastou para me olhar - Se não deixa ninguém se aproximar?

\- Porque vocês cismaram com a Rose? - Eu suspirei.

\- Eu não me lembro de ter citado nenhuma Rose - Ela me ofereceu um sorriso confidente - Estou falando em um modo geral. Tem muitas garotas aqui que dariam tudo para estar com você.

\- Nenhuma delas chama a minha atenção - Eu desconversei.

\- Nenhuma mesmo? - Ela me provocou.

Eu encerrei o assunto com a chegada da minha mãe. Mas algo no olhar da minha irmã me dizia que aquela conversa ainda não tinha terminado.

Nós ficamos até tarde na minha mãe e depois eu fui para casa, aproveitando para dar uma carona para Vika até o apartamento dela. As vezes eu me pergunto se ela não me daria menos trabalho se morasse comigo de uma vez.

Os dias seguintes foram chuvosos, nós tivemos pouco movimento na Clinica e eu passei a deixar Rose em seu próprio consultório. Eu não precisava estar ao seu lado o tempo todo, apesar de sentir falta da presença da morena.

\- Belikov - Stan entrou em meu consultório na sexta, quase no fim do expediente - Aonde está a garota?

\- Rose? - Eu perguntei confuso - Provavelmente no consultório dela, porque?

\- Eu vou precisar da ajuda dela - Ele murmurou seguindo até a porta, me colocando em movimento imediatamente.

Eu nunca deixaria ela trabalhar com ele sem supervisão. Não ainda pelo menos. Não que eu pensasse que ela faria besteira, mas eu tenho certeza que ela poderia mata-lo.

\- Hey, _ Supergirl _ \- Ele exclamou ao abrir a porta do consultório dela, recebendo um olhar surpreso em troca. - Você vem comigo.

\- Vou aonde? - Ela perguntou confusa enquanto nós dois seguíamos em direção ao consultório no andar superior.

\- Meu paciente de hoje - Ele começou parando do lado de fora do consultório - Ralf Sarcozy, sofreu um acidente de trabalho e vai precisar do ponto de vista de uma cirurgiã.

\- Ok - Ela deu um passo a frente, mas logo foi impedida por Stan que a Segurou pelo braço.

\- Presta atenção, Hathaway - Ele abaixou o tom - Se você cometer um erro com o meu paciente, eu vou te quebrar em tantos pedaços que nem mesmo a minha avó que consegue montar um quebra cabeça de mil peças de céu azul em menos de uma hora, vai conseguir consertar, mesmo se ela voltasse ao tempo em que sua visão era perfeita.

\- Meu Deus - Rose exclamou - Eu me importo tão pouco com o que você pensa, que eu quase dormi. Você pode me soltar agora?

\- Eu tenho certeza de que ela vai fazer um ótimo trabalho Stan - Eu interferi antes que os dois se matassem.

\- Posso ver o paciente? - Rose murmurou.

\- Vamos resolver logo isso - Ele abriu a porta do consultório, revelando o jovem Sarcozy sentado segurando um pedaço de madeira.

\- Oi - Ele acenou ainda segurando a madeira ensanguentada.

\- O que é isso? - Rose perguntou confusa - Sua tabua da sorte?

\- Eu não acho que isso tenha sido muita sorte - Ele ergueu a mão, revelando um enorme prego que prendia sua mão à madeira - Jesse bem que me avisou que não era uma boa ideia mexer com a pistola de pregos.

\- Ohh - Rose exclamou.

\- Ohh - Stan imitou o tom dela - Vá logo até lá e resolva isso.

Ela lançou um olhar mortal para Stan, mas seguiu até o rapaz examinando atentamente sua mão.

\- Você é bem bonita sabia? - Ele sorriu - Quer jantar comigo qualquer dia desses?

\- Não vai acontecer - Ela murmurou - Eu vou conseguir remover o prego, mas você vai ter que ir a um hospital pra fazer outros exames e verificar se nenhum tendão foi danificado.

Ela trabalhou rapidamente com o bisturi e logo tinha tirado o prego da mão dele. Até Stan tinha que admitir que ela fez um bom trabalho.

\- Hoje é sexta - O rapaz insistiu enquanto ela terminava a sutura, me fazendo ter vontade de bater nele com aquela madeira. Ele não percebeu que ela recusou? - Nós poderíamos beber alguma coisa.

\- Ou você para de falar - Ela lhe lançou um olhar raivoso - Ou eu vou arrumar outro lugar para enfiar esse prego. 

\- Ok - Eu a segurei pelo braço, a puxando para longe enquanto Stan anotava algo no prontuario sem se importar com a chance de seu paciente ser agredido. - Acho que terminamos por aqui Stan.

\- Ok, ok - Ele murmurou sem nem levantar o olhar enquanto o rapaz nos olhava assombrado - Vocês podem ir pra casa. Ele é meu ultimo paciente de hoje e duvido que alguém mais apareça.

Nós saímos do consultório e seguimos em direção as escadas e eu observei a chuva caindo do lado de fora. Tinha aumentado consideravelmente na ultima hora, seria difícil para Rose ir a pé sozinha para casa. Seja lá aonde ela morasse.

\- Eu posso te dar uma carona hoje - Eu acabei soltando enquanto descíamos as escadas - Se você quiser. Está chovendo bastante.

\- Obrigada - Ela me olhou surpresa, e depois parece que ficou um pouco sem graça - Mas não precisa se incomodar, eu sei que posso me virar.

\- Não é incomodo nenhum - Eu continuei - Não vai me atrapalhar em nada, só me falar aonde você mora e..

\- Rose - A voz de Mikhail interrompeu minha fala- Aí está você... Eu decidi vir te buscar pra você não acabar se molhando, mas parece que eu não fui o único a ter essa ideia.

Eu olhei para a sala e espera e vi André Dragomir se levantando ao avistar a garota. Qual é o problema desses dois com ela? Eles não podem dar espaço para a garota respirar um pouco?

Todo lugar que ela vai, um dos dois tem que aparecer, isso já deve estar cansando ela.

\- Obrigada Mikhail, André - Ela sorriu e se virou em minha direção- Obrigada também camarada, mas não precisa se preocupar, eu não vou me molhar.

Eu a observei ir em direção aos dois que travavam uma discussão sobre quem levaria a garota enquanto Syd assistia e ria da cena. Eu imediatamente segui para meu consultório, sentindo meu humor piorar subitamente.

Ela não percebe o quanto está se expondo aceitando toda essa proximidade com eles? Mikhail é comprometido e André apesar de nunca assumir seu relacionamento com a garota Rinaldi, anda pra cima e pra baixo com ela.

Eu me senti péssimo e decidi apenas ir para casa. O que Rose faz não é da minha conta. Eu não posso me irritar com isso.

O melhor que tenho a fazer, é esquecer..


	7. Capítulo 07 - Trouble

_ You think your right _

_ But you were wrong _

_ You tried to take me _

_ But I knew all along _

_ You can take me _

_ For a rideI'm not a fool out _

_ So you better run and hide  _

_ Trouble - Pink! _

_ \--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  _

Depois que Dimitri me contou a sua historia, eu fiquei me perguntando que família seria aquela que ele citou e ao sair com André a noite, eu não consegui conter minha curiosidade e acabei fazendo algumas perguntas sobre o Russo.

André me explicou que ele não é casado, que a unica família que ele tem aqui é a mãe e as irmãs. Aparentemente, Dimitri teve uma unica namorada na cidade, e isso foi antes dele ir embora. A tal Tasha Ozera era louca por ele, mas agora morava em algum outro lugar.

E isso foi tudo o que consegui arrancar de André sem despertar nenhuma suspeita. Eu estava disposta a tentar descobrir isso diretamente da fonte, mas então Dimitri simplesmente se afastou de mim. E eu fiquei me perguntando se eu poderia ter feito algo de errado para deixa-lo zangado.

Quando ele me ofereceu carona depois daquela emergência com Stan, eu realmente me senti tentada a aceitar apenas para passar um tempo com ele. Eu sentia falta da sua companhia o tempo todo, era estranho passar o dia sozinha no consultório, por mais que muitas vezes ele não falava muito, apenas sua presença já era o suficiente, mas ainda assim eu não queria que ele descobrisse que eu ainda morava no hotel. Eu realmente queria arrumar um lugar só meu.

Na verdade eu precisava urgente arrumar um lugar só meu, ou acabaria falida antes do fim do mês. Já fazia um mês que eu estava no hotel e não estava saindo barato.

Então, quando Mikhail apareceu, foi realmente um alivio para mim. Eu logo interrompi a discussão dele com André e quando olhei em volta em busca de Dimitri, ele não estava mais ali.

\- Vamos? - Eu chamei Mikhail - André, avisa a Liss que eu vou visita-la amanhã.

\- Tudo bem Rose - Ele suspirou - Não vou considerar essa afronta. Te vejo amanhã.

\- Tchau Syd - Eu me aproximei da garota enquanto Mikhail e André conversavam sobre algo que realmente não me interessava.

\- Parece que alguém não gostou muito dessa interação - Ela me deu uma piscadela.

\- Quem André? - Eu perguntei confusa - Tenho certeza que é puro drama.

\- Eu não falei dele - Ela cantarolou olhando significativamente para a porta de Dimitri.

\- O que? - Eu sussurrei surpresa. Ela só pode estar ficando maluca - Dimitri? Enlouqueceu?

\- Porque? - Ela sorriu se aproximando mais, também abaixando o tom - Vocês se aproximaram bastante nesse ultimo mês, ele é solteiro, você é solteira...

\- Eu não sei nada disso - Eu desviei o olhar - Ele apenas está me ensinando como as coisas funcionam por aqui, e ele é mais velho... Ele tem idade o suficiente para...

\- Para?? - Syd me incentivou.

\- Ok, para nada, mas sete anos é muito, não é? - Eu sussurrei... Bem, talvez não seja tanto... Eu não me importaria de sair com ele se ele quisesse, ele é bonito, interessante, tem aquele sotaque e... O que diabos eu estou pensando?

\- Muito porque? - Ela insistiu - Olha, eu acho que..

\- Vocês duas vão ficar cochichando ai no canto, ou nós podemos ir embora? - Mikhail Chamou nossa atenção.

\- Eu tenho que ir - Eu murmurei.

\- Nós continuamos essa conversa depois - Ela sorriu - Mas eu tenho certeza que você não está querendo enxergar o que está diante dos seus olhos.

\- Tchau Syd - Eu revirei os olhos antes de seguir para fora com Mikhail. Eu abri meu guarda chuva e seguimos para o carro que estava estacionado na porta da clinica.

\- Eu consegui uma nova casa para você visitar - Ele me disse dando partida.

\- Ótimo - Eu suspirei - Espero que essa dê certo, caso contrario eu vou falir naquele hotel.

\- Não sei como você aguenta viver em um quarto de hotel - Ele comentou - Não tem liberdade nenhuma.

\- Não é a toa que estou desesperada por uma casa - Eu revirei os olhos - Essa é boa? Porque as outras que você me mostrou foram completos desastres.

\- Ela parece estar ótima - Ele explicou - O dono vai deixar as chaves comigo, nós podemos ir até lá no domingo.

\- Obrigada - Eu dei um sorriso sincero. Eu realmente estou cansada de viver naquele hotel.

Eu desci e logo corri para dentro do hotel. Eu passei o resto da noite pensando no que Syd me falou. Será que ela tem razão? Dimitri poderia ter algum interesse em mim?

Bem, não vale a pena eu pensar em algo assim. É simplesmente impossível. Não é como se eu fosse querer ter um caso com o meu chefe. Não sou esse tipo de garota...

Não costumo entrar em relações sem sentido, a verdade é que eu só tive um relacionamento e estraguei tudo...

Com esses pensamentos, acabei adormecendo. Acordei no dia seguinte com uma ligação de Lissa.

Isso sim é estranho, eu avisei André que iria lá a tarde, Porque ela me ligaria tão cedo, não é nem 8 da manhã ainda.

\- Lissa? - Eu disse sonolenta.

\- Rose... Nós podemos conversar? - Eu ouvi a voz chorosa da garota do outro lado da linha, me despertando totalmente.

\- Claro, o que aconteceu? - Eu me sentei na cama.

\- Eu posso ir até ai? - Ela suspirou.

\- Claro.. - Eu concordei imediatamente - O horário que você quiser e...

\- Eu chego em cinco minutos - Ela me avisou antes de desligar. Cinco minutos? Ela está lá embaixo por acaso?

Eu mal tive tempo para lavar o rosto e escovar os dentes quando uma batida na porta me alertou da chegada da loira. Eu segui até a mesma ainda de pijama e abri, dando de cara com Lissa completamente arrumada. Como alguém pode estar tão bem antes das 8 da manhã?

\- Oi! - Eu exclamei quando ela entrou no meu quarto e se sentou na cama. - Está tudo bem?

\- Aaron adiou o casamento - Ela disse desesperada.

\- O que? - Eu exclamei surpresa, o casamento dela era pra ser semana que vem, como assim o noivo adia o casamento? - Porque?

\- Ele disse algo relacionado à dedetização da casa e cupins - Ela começou a chorar. - Mas faltava apenas uma semana para o casamento. Uma semana. O que eu devo dizer para todos?

\- Liss - Eu suspirei - Se acalme, o casamento foi apenas adiado. Eu tenho certeza que ele quer fazer com que tudo seja perfeito. Qual é a nova data?

\- terceira semana de agosto - Ela choramingou.

\- Ele adiou em pouco mais de um mês - Eu a confortei, apesar de achar estranha aquela atitude. Aquela desculpa era totalmente furada, mas eu é que não ia falar aquilo para ela. - Você vai ver que antes do que você imagina você vai virar a Senhora Drozdov.

\- Espero - Ela suspirou.

\- Olha - Eu sugeri - Porque nós não fazemos o seguinte, eu vou me trocar, nós pegamos o seu carro e teremos um dia divertido em Mobile? Podemos ir ao cinema, almoçar em um restaurante legal, fazer compras.

\- Eu não sei.. - Ela suspirou enquanto eu abria o armário escolhendo alguma roupa descente.

\- Eu te garanto que vai ser ótimo - Eu insisti.. - Como seus pais reagiram a isso?

\- Eles dizem que não devo me preocupar - Ela suspirou enquanto eu seguia para o banheiro para trocar de roupa - Dizem que um mês passa rapido.

\- Eu concordo com eles... - Eu comentei.

\- André já quer arrumar confusão - Ela gemeu - Disse que ninguém brinca com a irmãzinha dele...

\- Eu posso dar um jeito fácil no André - Eu voltei para o quarto sorrindo - Mas saiba que se o Drozdov estiver mesmo brincando com você, eu serei obrigada a ajuda-lo.

\- Você poderia namorar com o André - Lissa comentou deitando na minha cama e encarando o teto. - Sabe, acho que vocês dariam um bom casal...

\- O que? - Eu me virei completamente chocada em sua direção - Está maluca?

\- Porque? - Ela se apoiou nos cotovelos para me olhar - Eu vejo como vocês dois se divertem juntos.. Meu pais adorariam se André sossegasse com uma médica.

\- E quanto à Mia? - Eu questionei - Acho que ela não adoraria nada disso. E porque de repente todo mundo quer me arrumar algum namorado?

\- Mia uma hora ou outra vai ter que perceber que André não quer nada sério com ela - Lissa explicou com naturalidade - Tipo, ela está grudada nele há anos... Isso seria um favor para ela, acredite...

Eu absorvi aquelas palavras... Essa garota realmente está se submetendo àquela situação há anos?

\- E que historia é essa de todo mundo está tentando te arrumar um namorado? - Lissa me fitou.

\- Syd ontem me apareceu com uma ideia ridícula de que Dimitri ficou com ciumes de mim porque Mikhail me deu uma carona para casa. - Eu disse sem dar muita importância àquele absurdo enquanto dava os últimos retoques na maquiagem.

\- Como é? - Ela se levantou em um pulo - Dimitri Belikov com ciumes de você? Sério?

\- Vamos? - Eu perguntei pegando a bolsa - Eu tenho certeza que ela está maluca. Dimitri nunca sequer olhou pra mim desse jeito.

\- Você tem certeza? - Ela me sondou - Aquele dia que você me atendeu, vocês pareciam um tanto próximos.

\- Aquele dia, o que eu mais queria era chutar a bunda dele por ter me tratado como uma novata - Eu murmurei. 

\- Bem, você tem que admitir que ele é simplesmente lindo - Ela me provocou - Mas sério, você nunca percebeu nada? Syd não falaria algo assim a toa...

\- As vezes eu percebo ele me observando - Eu disse pensativa - Mas fora isso, nada..

\- E você gosta dele? - Ela me avaliou.

\- Como você disse - Eu dei um pequeno sorriso - Ele é lindo... Mas até aí, seu irmão também é... E eu não quero me envolver com ninguém.

\- Meu irmão com certeza é o melhor pra você - Ela passou a fazer a propaganda - Qual é, vocês dois se parecem tanto, e André sempre te faz rir, duvido que o Dr Belikov faça alguém rir.

\- Eu já falei... Eu não quero nem o seu irmão e nem Dimitri. Eu só quero ficar quieta no meu canto.

\- Meu irmão não é bonito o bastante pra você? - Ela me olhou atravessado.

\- Eu nunca disse isso - Eu revirei os olhos. Distrair a garota estava sendo mais cansativo do que eu esperava.

E foi assim pelo resto do dia. Nós passamos o dia como planejado, almoçamos, fomos ao cinema, fizemos algumas compras e no fim voltamos para a casa dos Dragomirs.

\- Rose, vai ficar para o jantar? - Rhea perguntou assim que chegamos.

\- Não - Eu tratei logo de responder. Não aguentaria mais as insinuações de Lissa nem um segundo. - Eu preciso voltar...

\- Eu te acompanho - Jill propôs e nós logo saímos.

Nós caminhamos por um tempo em silencio, até que a garota voltou a falar

\- Rose, eu preciso de um conselho...

\- Sobre o que? - Eu perguntei surpresa. Eu não costumo aconselhar pessoas, principalmente adolescentes... Mas eu também não costumo conversar com adolescentes.

\- É um garoto que eu estou gostando sabe - Ela começou.

\- Quem é? - Eu perguntei me sentindo curiosa.

\- Eddie - Ela me deu um sorriso deslumbrado.

-Eddie... Eddie Castille? - Eu a encarei espantada... O cara tem a minha idade isso se não for mais velho. Ele está tendo alguma coisa com essa menina? Os pais dela sabem?

\- Sim - Ela deu um sorriso sonhador - Ele é tão bonito e...

\- Jill, espera - Eu interrompi - Já aconteceu algo entre vocês dois?

\- Bem... Não... - Ela suspirou - Eu sempre tento me aproximar, mas ele parece me ver como uma criança.

\- Jill - Eu comecei com cuidado - Sem ofensas mas é o que você é pra ele... Ele deve ser no minimo dez anos mais velho que você. Isso não importaria muito se você tivesse a minha idade por exemplo. Mas no momento, a cabeça dos dois são muito diferentes...

\- Eu não sou nenhuma criança - Ela se defendeu - Todos dizem que eu sou madura pra minha idade.

\- Sim, você pode até ser - Eu continuei - Mas ainda assim é muita diferença. E tem o ponto principal também.

\- Que ponto? - Ela me olhou desconfiada.

\- Se ele se envolvesse com você, estaria cometendo um crime, e provavelmente seus pais não descansariam até acabar com a vida do coitado. - Eu expus o obvio

\- Eu não tinha pensado nisso.- Ela balbuciou.

\- Então, é melhor você deixar isso pra lá e se envolver com garotos da sua idade. - Eu olhei em volta e avistei um bando de adolescentes. Um entre eles me chamou a atenção. Ele me parecia familiar e era bem bonito. - Olha aquele ali, ele é bonito.

\- Aquele é o Paul - Jill revirou os olhos - Ele é namorado da Angelina, minha amiga.

-Oh... E aquele ali? - Eu apontei para o outro que estava ao lado dele - Ele parece ser um cara legal...

\- Joshua? Ele é muito chato - Ela murmurou.

\- Ok - Eu me rendi, eu definitivamente não estudei para isso. - Tenho certeza que você vai encontrar um cara legal da sua idade. Mas fique longe de problemas.

Eu me tranquei em meu quarto de hotel pelo resto da noite. Não queria nem pensar em quem eu poderia encontrar caso saísse. Mikhail me mandou uma mensagem me avisando que ele me buscaria pela manhã para irmos ver a tal casa. Eu realmente espero que dê certo, caso contrario, eu vou acabar me mudando para meu consultório na clinica.

No dia seguinte, eu acordei cedo e coloquei uma regata branca e uma calça jeans, prendi o cabelo em um rabo de cavalo e estava pronta para ver a tal casa. Espero que essa realmente dê certo.

\- Ansiosa? - Mikhail me perguntou quando eu entrei no carro.

\- Apena dirija, Tanner - Eu o provoquei.

\- Olha, a casa parece ser um pouco grande, mas esta em bom estado pelo o que pude notar - Ele me avisou.

\- O que seria um pouco grande pra você? - Eu perguntei o encarando. Eu vou morar sozinha, não preciso de nenhum casarão.

\- Eu vou deixar você decidir - Ele sorriu.

\- Como está Sonya?

\- Está bem - Ele me olhou de relance - Ela disse que se conseguir sair do café, vai se encontrar com a gente lá.

\- Ótimo - Eu sorri. Eu realmente gostei de Sonya, ela é uma boa mulher.

Mikhail logo estacionou em frente a um grande sobrado, eu o encarei de forma questionadora. Aquele lugar era simplesmente enorme, não tem jeito de morar sozinha ali.

\- Vamos - Ele insistiu - Não custa nada ver por dentro.

\- Ok - Eu suspirei já derrotada. Eu olhei de relance para a casa vizinha e vi uma mulher um pouco mais velha que eu brincando com uma garotinha. Bem, aparentemente é um bairro familiar.

\- Rose, você vem? - Mikhail me chamou, atraindo atenção da tal mulher, que me lançou um olhar puramente curioso. Provavelmente ouviu historias sobre a tal Nova Iorquina e não estava muito animada com a possibilidade de nos tornarmos vizinhas?

Uma velha senhora logo parou ao lado da mulher e começou a me encarar também. Mas ao contrario da moça que parecia ser gentil, a velha me dava arrepios. Ótimo, mais uma velha fofoqueira. Essa cidade está infestada de Dragomirs e velhas!

\- Vou, claro - Eu sorri e entrei na casa.

Não tinha jeito de eu ficar com essa casa. Era simplesmente enorme. Eu poderia morar confortavelmente na sala de estar.

\- Vamos ver lá em cima - Mikhail me chamou correndo pelas escadas.

\- Mikhail - Eu o segui - Não tem chances de eu morar aqui sozinha. Olha pra esse lugar, é enorme.

\- Nós já estamos aqui Rose - Ele revirou os olhos abrindo uma das inúmeras portas do corredor - Não custa nada dar uma olhada.

\- Você está me saindo um péssimo corretor de imoveis - Eu murmurei entrando no primeiro quarto.

Ao todo, a casa tinha 5 quartos. Todos eram suítes. O que eu faria? Dormiria em um quarto por noite?

Eu desci e segui até a cozinha, andando por ali.

\- Você tem que admitir que é uma bela casa - Ele deu de ombros.

\- Sim - Eu comentei despreocupada abrindo alguns armários que tinha ali - Realmente é uma bela casa para uma família enorme. Eu morreria de medo de dormir nessa casa sozinha.

\- Eu duvido que você teria alguma dificuldade em arrumar companhia - Ele me provocou. - André está louco pra acabar na sua cama.

\- Você também? - Eu o mirei totalmente insatisfeita parando em frente à pia - A ultima coisa que eu quero é André na minha cama.

Eu emendei a palavra cama com um grito. Eu abri a torneira da pia, que logo quebrou em minha mão, espalhando água para todos os lados e me deixando completamente encharcada.

\- Como você conseguiu fazer isso? - Mikhail perguntou tentando conter o vazamento. - Encontre o registro de água, deve estar em algum lugar do lado de fora.

\- E você espera que eu saia assim? - Eu apontei para minha blusa branca, totalmente transparente revelando com detalhes um sutiã azul rendado.

\- É no quintal dos Fundos Rose - Ele gritou - Nós não podemos deixar isso assim.

\- Vai você - Eu tomei seu lugar tentando conter o vazamento com um pequeno pano que tinha jogado em cima da bancada. - Eu nem sei como é um registro de água.

Ele logo saiu e eu estava mais molhada do que nunca. Ótimo, como eu faço pra ir pra casa agora?

Eu poderia muito bem estar sem blusa, provavelmente seria menos revelador. O tecido branco ficou totalmente transparente e grudou em minha pele, revelando cada detalhe do meu sutiã, do meu abdômen. Eu realmente estava em uma situação deplorável.

\- Wow - Mikhail exclamou assim que entrou na cozinha, tentando evitar ficar encarando meus seios, mas falhando miseravelmente.

\- Meu Rosto é aqui em Cima Mikhail - Eu rosnei enquanto tentava torcer a blusa

\- A sua situação piorou um pouco - Ele desviou o olhar para o chão.

\- Juro que eu não percebi - Eu murmurei. - Como eu vou embora assim?

\- Aqui - Ele tirou a camisa me oferecendo - Vai ficar um pouco grande, mas pelo menos vai servir...

\- Obrigada - Eu suspirei colocando a camisa, que também estava molhada, mas pelo menos não estava transparente. dele por cima da minha blusa molhada. - O que nós fazemos com isso?

\- Eu vou avisar o dono que teve um problema com a torneira - Ele disse ainda sem graça, evitando me olhar - Assim que eu te deixar no hotel.

\- Obrigada - Eu murmurei - Podemos ir?

\- Claro... - Ele seguiu na frente. Ok, quando eu comprei esse sutiã semana passada, a ultima pessoa que eu queria que o conhecesse era Mikhail. Espero que esse clima estranho não permaneça por tanto tempo.

Eu pensei que tudo estava resolvido. Eu poderia ir pra meu hotel, tomar um bom banho e fingir que isso nunca aconteceu. Quem sabe evitar Mikhail por uma semana ou duas. Mas então, assim que nós saímos da casa, Vika estava saindo de um carro que tinha acabado de estacionar na casa vizinha. Ela arregalou os olhos assim que nos viu.

As coisas poderiam ter parado por ai, mas a próxima pessoa que saiu do carro, me fez congelar instantaneamente na varanda da casa. Dimitri logo seguiu o olhar de Vika e eu poderia jurar que vi puro ódio em seus olhos.

\- Vika entre.. - Dimitri Rosnou vindo na minha direção. Ok, ele não parece muito feliz, mas qual é o problema dele.

\- Dimka, acho que você deveria... - Então ele é o tal Dimka? Que apelido mais estranho.

\- Agora - Ele ordenou e a garota me lançou um olhar de pena e correu para dentro.

Mikhail suspirou como se soubesse que estaríamos com problemas, mas bem, nós não estávamos fazendo nada de errado.

\- Dimitri - Ele começou com um tom falsamente bem humorado - Não achei que você chegaria tão cedo.

\- Posso saber o que está acontecendo aqui? - Ele perguntou diretamente para Mikhail em um tom baixo e raivoso.

\- Foi um acidente com a pia da cozinha - Ele disse sem graça - Eu vou avisar meu pai e...

\- Seu pai? A casa é do seu pai? - Eu perguntei surpresa.

\- Na verdade ele me deu essa casa para quando eu e sonya nos casarmos - Ele começou uma explicação enquanto eu o encarava chocada - Eu pensei em te fazer um favor e ela...

\- Você não pensou em como uma situação assim pode afetar as pessoas ao seu redor? - Ele rosnou para Mikhail - Você vai embora agora. Eu levo Rose para onde quer que ela queira ir.

\- Dimitri, realmente não aconteceu nada - Ele começou a se explicar. Eu estava com raiva dele por mentir para mim sobre a casa, mas estava ainda mais irritada com certo russo que acha que pode definir o que eu devo ou não fazer.

\- Hey - Eu o interrompi - Qual é o seu problema, camarada? Mikhail só está tentando me ajudar.

\- Não me chame assim - Ele deu um passo furioso em minha direção - Devolva a camisa para ele e eu vou te levar para casa.

\- Pro inferno que você vai! - Eu exclamei. - Você não manda em mim.

\- Rose, eu vou embora - Mikhail declarou - Eu te explico tudo depois, ok?

\- Pegue sua camisa, Tanner - Dimitri disse entre dentes sem desviar o olhar de mim nem por um segundo.

\- Dimitri, eu não vou fazer isso - Mikhail declarou - Ela precisa e..

\- Eu mandei você pegar a camisa - Ele se virou para Mikhail elevando o tom.

Eu vou acabar mandando esse russo pessoalmente para o inferno. Eu vi alguns vultos se amontoarem em uma das janelas da casa vizinha... É oficial. Eu mato ele.

\- Aqui - Eu disse tirando a camisa com raiva e jogando na direção de Mikhail, tentando não me afetar diante do olhar do russo. - Está feliz agora?

\- Rose.. - Mikhail começou ao pegar a camisa.

\- Você pode ir Mikhail - Eu me virei para ele. - Obrigada por tudo.

Ele entrou no carro e saiu sem mais nenhuma explicação. Quando eu me voltei para Dimitri, eu percebi a mudança em seu olhar, foi como se ele tivesse sido pego de surpresa. Ok, ele provavelmente realmente não estava esperando me ver nessa situação, mas eu também não esperava estar nessa situação, e o jeito que ele me olhava... Fazia meu corpo inteiro esquentar, ignorando o frio que eu estava sentindo por causa da Blusa molhada.

Mas se ele acha que pode gritar comigo e depois ainda ficar me secando, está muito enganado. Eu tratei logo de ignorar aquele calor que o seu olhar provocava em mim e lhe dar um pouco de atitude.

\- Está gostando da vista? - Eu perguntei esperando parecer irritada o suficiente, cruzando os braços.

\- Entre no carro - Ele desviou o olhar imediatamente - Eu vou te levar pra casa.

\- Só em seus sonhos, camarada - Eu revirei os olhos passando por ele e seguindo pela calçada em direção ao centro da cidade. Ok, daria uma boa caminhada, mas eu nunca aceitaria que ele me tratasse dessa forma.

\- Aonde você pensa que vai? - Ele me alcançou segurando meu braço.

\- Eu? - Eu me virei irritada para ele - Eu estou tentando me manter muito, muito longe de pessoas irritantes. E isso no momento, inclui você.

\- Você esta realmente pensando em andar por aí assim? - Ele diminuiu a distancia entre nós, ainda segurando meu braço.

\- Se eu quiser andar pelada pelas ruas de Fairhope, é problema meu - Eu rosnei em resposta - Isso não te diz respeito.

Então sem aviso, ele me puxou em direção à casa. abriu um pequeno portão lateral e me levou para o quintal dos fundos, finalmente me soltando.

\- Qual é o seu problema? - Ele exclamou - Eu te avisei mil vezes que Mikhail é comprometido.

\- E qual é o grande problema disso? - Eu exclamei exasperada.

\- Qual o problema disso? - Ele me olhou parecendo realmente desapontado. Aquele olhar fez algo se quebrar dentro de mim. Ele parecia ter sido a unica pessoa que realmente confiou em minha capacidade nessa cidade e agora parece estar totalmente decepcionado. - Se você não se respeita, pelo menos pode respeitar Sonya, que você afirmou gostar tanto.

Porque eu decepciono todos?

\- O que? - Eu exclamei - Você realmente acha que eu estou tendo um caso com Mikhail? É isso? Eu já te falei que ele é só o meu amigo!

\- E eu já te falei que você não sabe que tipo de comportamento pode resultar em fofocas aqui - Ele respondeu. - Você não pensa no que isso pode significar para a Clinica? Stan está começando a confiar em você!

\- Stan está começando a confiar em mim por perceber que eu sou uma boa médica - Eu gritei de volta - E não por cuidar da minha suposta vida romântica.

\- Eu não..

\- Alias, talvez se você arrumasse alguém para transar, você passaria menos tempo se preocupando com a saúde do relacionamento do Tanner - Eu continuei, ouvindo um riso abafado vindo de dentro da casa, o que eu prontamente ignorei.

\- Você não sabe do que está falando - Ele retrucou irritado.

\- O que eu sei é que Stan deve estar se dando melhor que você. E olha que eu estou falando do cara que me chama de inútil três vezes por dia.

\- Eu ainda sou o seu mentor - Ele rosnou.

\- Não é mais, camarada - Eu me afastei dele, seguindo em direção ao portão. - Eu prefiro encarar Stan o dia todo a aguentar alguém me chamando de vadia destruidora de lares.

\- Eu não te chamei disso - Ele exclamou surpreso, mas não fez menção de me seguir.

\- Bem, acho que me acusar de ter um caso com um cara comprometido se encaixa bem nessa descrição, não acha? - Eu respirei fundo tentando não pensar no quanto aquilo me afetou.

Eu não queria que ele tivesse uma ideia tão ruim sobre mim. Eu não queria que ele fosse como todos os outros. Eu só queria a aprovação dele, e pelo visto, eu perdi isso também.

E o pior, eu perdi sem nem entender direito o motivo para toda essa reação. Eu só estava procurando uma casa para sair do hotel que eu vivo. Eu só estou tentando reconstruir minha vida. Isso é algo tão ruim assim?

Quando eu alcancei a calçada, eu vi uma figura feminina saindo da casa e seguindo até Dimitri. Eu não parei para ver quem era, apenas continuei meu caminho, querendo colocar o máximo de distancia possível entre Dimitri e eu.

E quando eu achei que tinha encontrado um lugar para mim nessa cidade, eu descubro o quanto eu estava enganada.

Eu teria uma longa caminhada até meu hotel. Teria muito tempo para pensar no que eu poderia fazer da vida. Eu posso desistir e voltar para Nova Iorque? Ou eu fico aqui e mostro pra esse bando de babacas o quanto eu sou capaz?


	8. Capítulo 08 - Believer

_ First things first _

_ I'm say all the words inside my head _

_ I'm fired up and tired of the way _

_ That things have been,  _

_ The way that things have been... _

_ Believer - Imagine Dragons  _

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eu segui em frente pensando no que fazer a seguir. Minha vontade era ligar para meu pai e pedir que ele me mandasse de volta para Nova Iorque imediatamente e me sustentasse até eu conseguir outro emprego.

Mas a minha parte orgulhosa e responsável não deixava que eu agisse dessa forma. Se eu desistisse de tudo agora, eu estaria provando que Janine tem razão em tudo o que falou sobre mim. Qual seria o próximo passo? Entrar em uma faculdade de moda?

_ Não. Eu não vou desistir... _

Quando eu estava já a alguns metros da casa, eu ouvi o barulho de um carro se aproximando. Eu torci para que passasse direto, porque eu juro que se for aquele russo...

\- Rose - Viktoria parou o carro ao meu lado - Entre, eu te levo.

\- Eu acho que vou andando, obrigada vika - Eu murmurei. Eu não quero olhar para ninguém que me lembre minimamente aquele babaca.

\- Vamos Rose - Ela suspirou - Eu sei que meu irmão foi um idiota, mas você não vai descontar em mim, vai?

Eu parei e olhei em volta. A verdade é que eu não conhecia bem a cidade e não prestei tanta atenção no caminho. Eu me perderia facilmente se não tomasse cuidado, e uma carona seria realmente bem vinda.

\- Você não deveria estar no trabalho? - Eu perguntei mudando de assunto. Que eu saiba, o bar aonde ela trabalha está aberto hoje.

\- Porque todo mundo continua me fazendo essa pergunta? - Ela exclamou - eu não trabalho aos domingos.

\- Ok - Eu entrei no carro - Pode me deixar no centro...

\- Eu posso levar você em casa.. - Ela me olhou desconfiada.

\- O centro está ótimo, obrigada - Eu suspirei.

\- Olha, você tem que desculpar meu irmão - Ela começou - Ele é um total idiota as vezes, mas ainda é um cara legal...

\- Um cara legal que me evita por dias e depois acha que tem o direito de gritar comigo - Eu revirei os olhos - Estou vendo.

Ela murmurou algumas coisas em uma língua desconhecida pra mim, provavelmente russo.

\- Olha, meu irmão pode ser um esquisito - Ela suspirou - Mas ele é um amor.. Sério, se ele agiu assim hoje, foi realmente por se preocupar com você. Ele só não sabe bem como expressar isso.

\- Não sei - Eu murmurei. Será que esse foi o jeito idiota dele mostrar que se preocupa comigo?

\- Vai por mim - Ela suspirou estacionando no centro da cidade - Ele só está preocupado com você... Ele sempre agiu assim com a gente, e somos três irmãs...

\- Então.. - Eu comecei em duvida - Ele me vê como uma das suas irmãs?

\- O que? - Ela arregalou os olhos - Não não não... Não foi o que eu disse.

\- Na verdade, foi - Eu dei de ombros. Bem... É estranho um cara que eu mal conheço me considerar como uma irmã? Talvez não seja, já que eu tenho a idade da irmã mais nova dele... Talvez ele só seja esquisito...

\- Vamos tomar um café - Ela suspirou - Sua blusa já secou o suficiente.

\- Eu só estou tentando entender como alguém que eu conheço a um mês pode me considerar sua irmã - Eu dei de ombros, andando ao lado da garota.

\- Pela ultima vez, ele não te considera como uma irmã - Ela exclamou exasperada.

\- Mas foi você quem falou - Eu me defendi.

\- Esquece o que eu falei. - Ela murmurou arrumando uma mesa no café.

\- De qualquer forma, mesmo que ele me considere assim, não vejo motivo nenhum pra toda aquela confusão. - Eu reclamei.

Uma garçonete logo chegou, nos interrompendo. Mas assim que anotou nosso pedido, nós voltamos ao assunto.

\- Ele só quer evitar que surjam fofocas te envolvendo Rose - Ela me fitou séria. - Você consegue entender isso?

\- Não. - Eu revirei os olhos - Que tipo de fofocas poderiam surgir?

\- Vamos ver, primeiro você e Mikhail são vistos pra cima e pra baixo juntos, sério, ele parece passar mais tempo com você do que com a própria noiva - Ela começou a enumerar - Depois vocês são vistos entrando juntos na casa que ele vai morar com a noiva depois que casar. E então vocês saem juntos da casa, com ele sem camisa e você usando a camisa dele.

Ok, isso talvez possa pegar um pouco mal para quem esteja de fora... Mas realmente não aconteceu nada..

\- Você consegue entender aonde eu quero chegar? - Ela me fitou.

\- Ok, mas ainda não explica o seu irmão ter me tratado daquela forma - Eu desviei o olhar - Até Stan teria sido menos chato ali.

\- Caramba Rose, ele estava com ciumes - Ela revirou os olhos - É tão difícil assim entender?

\- Ciumes? - Eu arregalei os olhos. Porque todo mundo está cismando com isso? - Do Mikhail?

\- Meu irmão não é gay! - Ela exclamou - Eu já perguntei.

\- O que? - Agora eu estava simplesmente confusa. Como exatamente nós chegamos ao assunto da orientação sexual de Dimitri?

\- Meu irmão está interessado em você Rose - Ela revirou os olhos, me fazendo rir. Aquilo era simplesmente ridículo. Não era?

\- Você andou conversando com a Syd, é isso? - Eu continuei com aquele sorriso irônico no rosto. Tinha que ser isso.

\- Syd? - Ela perguntou animada - Porque? Ela também percebeu alguma coisa?

\- Não tem nada para perceber Vika - Eu respondi, provando um pouco do meu Vanilla Late que a garçonete tinha acabado de trazer. - Seu irmão não sente nada por mim.

\- E você? - Ela deu um pequeno sorriso - Você sente algo por ele?

\- Não - Eu menti. Na verdade eu não sabia exatamente como eu me sentia em relação a ele, mas sabia que tinha algo ali. Foi diferente da conversa que eu tive com a Lissa em que eu pude falar com absoluta certeza que não sentia nada pelo André. - Porque todo mundo quer me fazer sentir algo por alguém?

\- O que? - Ela perguntou desconfiada - Que historia é essa de todo mundo?

\- Lissa cismou que eu faria um ótimo casal com André - Eu murmurei - O que é simplesmente ridículo.

Como é? - a garota exclamou - Você não tem nada a ver com André.

\- Obrigada - Eu revirei os olhos.

\- Qualquer idiota vê isso.

\- Foi o que eu disse pra Liss - Enfim alguém que me entende.

\- Voce tem tudo a ver com o meu irmão.

\- Espera, o que? - Eu me engasguei com um gole de café.

\- Você com certeza tem que dar uma chance para o meu irmão - Ela disse decidida.

\- Essa conversa acabou - Eu me levantei já cansada daquele absurdo - Eu vou pra casa. Obrigada pela carona.

\- Sério rose, pense no que eu falei - Ela sorriu.

Nós pagamos pelo café e saímos em seguida, eu tomei o rumo do hotel. Aquela conversa tinha realmente me cansado.

No dia seguinte eu evitei Dimitri o Maximo que eu consegui. Quem não gostou muito disso foi Stan, já que eu passei a fazer minhas perguntas para ele. Não entendo qual é o problema, é difícil eu ter que perguntar alguma coisa.

\- Stan - Eu o alcancei enquanto ele tentava voltar para seu próprio consultório. Eu queria tirar uma duvida sobre os exames de uma paciente e realmente não queria fazer nada errado dessa vez.

\- Em nome de seja lá o que você acredita, o que aconteceu com Você e o Belikov ? - Ele jogou as mãos para cima - Achei que ele fosse o responsável por aguentar você.

\- Olha, eu achei melhor dar um descanso para o Dr Belikov e... - Eu comecei uma explicação sem querer me aprofundar muito no motivo de não estar falando com o russo.

\- Escuta aqui, princesa, se eu te faço uma pergunta que não tenha a ver com o assunto Médico, você pode apostar todas essas suas roupas chiques que eu não quero uma resposta. entendeu? - Ele rosnou.

\- Como? - Eu perguntei confusa. Esse cara é maluco?

\- É como trabalhar com um chimpanzé - Ele exclamou enquanto marchava escada acima - Não sei como você consegue se vestir de manhã, Barbie. E sozinha.. É incrível...

Sua voz foi sumindo enquanto ele se distanciava. Eu apenas respirei fundo e voltei para meu consultório a fim de analisar os exames. Acho que no fim, vou ter que decidir sozinha.

\- Você realmente tentou fazer uma pergunta para o Stan? - Syd me seguiu até o consultório totalmente chocada - Sério mesmo?

\- Eu tive uma duvida - Eu murmurei me sentando na poltrona.

\- E você costuma tirar essas duvidas com Dimitri - Ela me observou - E ele mal saiu do consultório desde que chegou... E você também não perguntou dele em nenhum momento.

\- Eu não quero saber aonde ele está. - Eu desviei o olhar. Na verdade eu ainda não estava pronta para lidar com Dimitri.

\- Ok - Ela se sentou na minha frente - Me conta o que aconteceu.

\- Porque você pensa que aconteceu algo? - Eu revirei os olhos.

\- Rose, você foi atrás de Stan por vontade própria. - Ela me lançou um olhar significativo - Ou aconteceu alguma coisa, ou você enlouqueceu de vez.

\- A gente pode ter discutido ontem - Eu murmurei - Mas eu não quero falar sobre isso.

\- Você e ele discutindo? - Ela me olhou chocada. - Sério?

\- Bem, acontece - Eu me levantei - Agora eu realmente preciso pensar para tentar descobrir o que tem de errado com a Sra Ivashkov.

\- Se você está em duvida, deveria perguntar - Ela suspirou.

\- Eu não vou atrás dele para isso - Eu exclamei - Eu vou me virar sozinha.

\- Stan vai ficar furioso se você cometer algum erro - Ela me lembrou.

\- Bem, ele não quis me ajudar, não foi? - Eu reclamei.

\- Você poderia ser mais infantil? - Ela revirou os olhos, se levantando e indo até a porta que dava para o consultório do Dimitri, batendo em seguida.

\- Entre - Eu ouvi a voz do russo, e quis matar Syd imediatamente.

\- Dr Belikov - Ela abriu a porta, permanecendo em meu consultório, fazendo eu me levantar imediatamente para tira-la de lá. Pelos cabelos se fosse necessário. - A Dra Hathaway está com duvidas sobre um paciente e...

\- E ele não tem nada a ver com as minhas duvidas - Eu a alcancei a puxando para longe, lançando um olhar nada agradável para o Russo que parecia simplesmente cansado. - Venha Syd.

Eu fechei a porta imediatamente, dando um leve tapa no braço da garota.

\- O que você está pensando? - Eu ralhei.

\- Rose, para com isso - Ela respondeu alisando o braço - Vocês dois não vão poder ficar assim. Ele não é seu mentor?

\- Não é mais - Eu lhe encarei irritada. Porque ela tem que insistir nisso?

\- Isso é ridículo! - Ela exclamou - O que aconteceu afinal?

\- Syd - Eu ouvi a voz do russo atrás de mim. Quando ele entrou? - Você pode nos dar licença por um momento?

\- Não - Eu me virei em direção ao Russo, lhe lançando o que eu esperava que fosse o meu olhar mais ameaçador. Não pareceu surtir muito efeito - Ela não pode. Nós estamos ocupadas, camarada.

\- Eu vou estar lá fora Rose - Ela declarou diante do olhar decidido do Russo.

\- Não vai não, você vai sentar na merda da poltrona e ficar aqui. - Eu respondi.

\- Syd... - Dimitri não precisou falar mais nada, a traidora saiu imediatamente.

\- O que você quer? - Eu murmurei dando as costas para o russo e me afastando o máximo possível.

\- Quero pedir desculpas por ontem.. - Ele respirou fundo - Eu não devia ter falado as coisas que falei. Eu realmente não quis te ofender.

\- Não. Você não devia - Eu me virei para ele, pronta para trata-lo com o máximo de frieza que eu conseguisse. Mas algo no olhar dele me impediu de continuar com meu plano. - Mas obrigada por se desculpar.

\- Então.. - Ele começou a se aproximar com certo receio - Eu sou o seu mentor outra vez?

\- Eu não sei - Eu murmurei, esperando ainda parecer irritada. Porque ele tem que ser assim? Me irritar e depois ser um fofo? - Talvez se você se desculpar com Mikhail também...

\- Como é? - Seu olhar logo endureceu e eu soube que qualquer progresso que tivéssemos feito, fora jogado fora naquele momento.

\- Você foi estupido e injusto com ele - Eu cruzei meus braços o encarando. - Acho que ele merece um pedido de desculpas.

\- Isso não vai acontecer - Ele disse sem qualquer emoção - Mikhail sabe aonde errou.

\- Ele errou ao tentar me ajudar? - Eu exclamei - Qual é o seu problema Dimitri?

\- Rose - Ele respirou fundo e fechou os olhos.

\- Com licença - Eu murmurei - Eu preciso trabalhar.

\- Eu posso te ajudar com isso - Ele tentou.

\- Eu não quero sua ajuda. - Eu respondi - Por favor, saia.

Ele simplesmente se virou e voltou para o próprio consultório. Me deixando para trás com aqueles exames malditos que eu não conseguia chegar a nenhum diagnostico. Merda.

\- Rose - Syd bateu na porta, abrindo uma fresta em seguida. - A Sra Ivashkov está aqui.

\- Mande-a entrar. - Eu suspirei. O que eu faço agora?

\- Boa tarde Dra Hathaway - Eu olhei para Tatiana Ivashkov. Ela é uma das que estão sempre com Kirova, ajudando a cuidar da minha vida. Ótimo.

\- Boa tarde senhora Ivashkov - Eu apertei sua mão - Você pode me dar licença por um segundo? Eu preciso perguntar algo para o Dr Alto.

\- Tudo bem - Ela declarou se sentando.

Eu passei correndo por Syd e segui direto para o consultório de Stan. Ele tem que me ajudar, ele disse que responderia dúvidas médicas, não disse?

\- Rose - Syd me alcançou - Aonde você vai?

\- Eu preciso falar com Stan - Eu admiti - Eu não faço a minima ideia do que acontece com ela, não quero repetir o fiasco do Doru.

\- Stan passou duas horas hoje em uma consulta com o Doru Hoje. - Ela confidenciou - Ele está de péssimo humor, você não deveria falar com ele.

\- Eu preciso - Eu respirei fundo e entrei no consultório.

\- Eu não tenho mais paz nem no meu consultório? - Ele exclamou - O que eu preciso fazer para você me deixar em paz?

\- Stan - Eu engoli meu orgulho - Eu realmente preciso de ajuda..

\- Barbie - Ele me lançou um olhar de poucos amigos - você precisa crescer e resolver seus próprios problemas. Se realmente precisa de algo, vá atrás do Belikov, porque, adivinha... Você não é problema meu.

\- Mas e se eu fizer besteira? - Eu choraminguei.

\- Não é problema meu - Ele se esticou na poltrona, fechando os olhos - Belikov assumiu toda a responsabilidade.

\- Mas...

\- Rose - Ele abriu os olhos me fitando. - Me deixe em paz ou eu vou te castigar.

\- Olha, você pode não gostar de mim o quanto você quiser - Eu me aproximei ansiosa - Mas eu realmente não sei o que a Sra Ivashkov tem. E eu estou aqui realmente pedindo a sua ajuda...

\- Me deixe ver isso - Ele estendeu a mão, pedindo o prontuario.

Eu entreguei e esperei enquanto ele lia cada detalhe dos exames.

\- Os exames estão normais - Ele me devolveu.

\- Sim, mas ela continua reclamando dos mesmos sintomas.

\- Os exames não acusam nada - Ele deu de ombros - Talvez você deva sugerir um psicologo.

\- Sério? - Eu perguntei surpresa. Achei que esse tipo de atitude que não seria bem recebida. Pelo jeito, eu me enganei.

\- Sim, sugira um psicologo para a ex prefeita da cidade. - Ele voltou a fechar os olhos - Agora saia do meu consultório e vá resolver isso.

\- Obrigada - Eu sorri e corri de volta para o meu consultório. Eu vou conseguir resolver isso sem precisar do Dimitri.

\- Senhora Ivashkov. - Eu dei um rapido sorriso. - Obrigada por aguardar...

\- Dra Hathaway - Ela logo começou a falar - Você já descobriu o que tem de errado comigo? O motivo de estar com todas essas sensações estranhas?

Ok, ela reclamou de múltiplos sintomas que não pareciam ter conexão nenhuma e os exames deram todos negativos. Stan deve ter razão. Ela deve precisar de um psicologo.

\- Sra Ivashkov, eu não faço ideia do que esteja errado - Eu admiti - Talvez seja melhor você passar por um psicologo.

\- Como é? - Ela me encarou chocada.

\- Olha, seus exames deram todos negativos. Eu não faço a minima ideia do que possa estar errado. - Eu suspirei.

\- Bem que me falaram que era melhor eu passar com o Dr Belikov ou com o Dr Alto - Ela me lançou um olhar de desprezo se levantando em seguida. - Você é realmente péssima nisso.

\- O que? - Eu balbuciei surpresa. Isso não saiu como eu esperava. - Eu...

\- Passar Bem, senhorita Hathaway - Ela saiu do consultório, batendo a porta sem me dar nenhuma chance de me explicar.

Porque as coisas tem sempre que dar errado mesmo quando eu tento fazer tudo certo?

Eu decidi parar de perder meu tempo ali e ir almoçar. Quem sabe a tarde as coisas melhorem um pouco.

Mas assim que eu coloquei os pés na calçada eu fui surpreendida por Jill em um abraço.

\- Wow - Eu exclamei - O que está acontecendo? Quem morreu?

\- Rose - Lissa parou ao lado da irmã, me olhou com preocupação - Nós precisamos conversar...

\- Eu estava indo ao the Sunflower - Eu expliquei - Querem ir comigo?

\- NÃO - As duas exclamaram juntas.

\- Hmmm... - Jill suspirou - Vika pediu que você fosse ao Wintzell's Oyster.

\- Vika? - Eu perguntei surpresa.

\- Sim - Lissa explicou - Ela teria vindo te buscar pessoalmente, mas o Sr Breeland a avisou que na próxima vez que ela saísse de lá durante o expediente, ela seria demitida.

\- Vocês estão estranhas - Eu disse enquanto elas me guiavam até o tal bar.. - O que está acontecendo??

\- Rose... - Jill começou sem graça.

\- Surgiu um boato - Lissa continuou. - Aaron me contou que ouviu sobre isso na cidade hoje de manhã...

\- Boato? - O que eu tenho a ver com isso? Tudo o que eu não quero saber, são fofocas do interior. - E qual o grande problema?

\- O boato é sobre você, Rose - Jill me olhou com compaixão.

\- Sobre mim? - Eu parei de andar imediatamente. O que está acontecendo? - Como assim surgiu um boato sobre mim?

\- Vamos falar sobre isso no Wintzell's Oyster. - Lissa me puxou gentilmente, me colocando em movimento.

\- E a gente não acreditou nisso viu - Jill tratou de deixar claro.

\- No que vocês não acreditaram? - Eu balbuciei, totalmente perdida. O que está acontecendo aqui?

Eu senti o olhar de varias pessoas me acompanhando enquanto eu andava e vi Tatiana sussurrando algo com Kirova e olhando na minha direção.

\- Sério, o que está acontecendo? - Eu questionei.

Elas não responderam, apenas entraram no restaurante e logo arrumaram uma mesa. O lugar estava bem vazio pelo horário, e Vika logo veio se sentar em nossa mesa.

\- Vamos logo - Ela disse olhando em volta - O Sr Breeland saiu. Vocês contaram para ela?

\- Não - Eu exclamei - Alguém pode me falar o que está acontecendo?

\- Rose... - Vika suspirou - Você lembra o que aconteceu ontem?

\- E eu poderia esquecer? - Eu murmurei.

\- Bem.. Nós não fomos os únicos que vimos o que aconteceu.. - Vika continuou. - E bem... As coisas que meu irmão te falou ontem, realmente fazem sentido...

\- O que você está dizendo? - Eu perguntei respirando fundo. Eu só posso ter entendido errado.

\- Estão falando que você e o Mikhail estão tendo um caso... - Lissa esclareceu. - Dizem que viram vocês dois juntos na casa dele ontem...

\- Juntos como? - Eu consegui perguntar enquanto minha mente rodava. Sério mesmo que eu consegui virar fofoca nessa droga de cidade em tão pouco tempo? Isso vai afetar em alguma coisa minha vida aqui?

\- Juntos... tipo juntos... Bem juntos... - Jill comentou.

\- juntos do tipo em que a língua dele vai parar na sua garganta - Vika declarou sem cerimônias.

\- Como? - Eu exclamei atraindo atenção dos poucos clientes presentes. Eu notei o Barman me olhando de longe, mas resolvi não me concentrar nele no momento. - Isso nunca aconteceu, jamais... Eu fui na casa dele ontem, mas você estava lá.. Você viu...

\- Eu sei - Vika me interrompeu. Será que todos pensam tão mal assim de mim? E Dimitri? Será que ele está acreditando nessa historia? Bem, ele estava lá, mas...

\- Nós não acreditamos nisso Rose - Lissa segurou minha mão. - É só que a relação do Mikhail e da Sonya é quase tão antiga quanto a minha com Aaron... As pessoas acabam levando para o lado pessoal.

\- Sim e eu tenho certeza que Mia só fez isso por ciumes do André - Jill comentou.

\- Mia? - Eu perguntei confusa. Faz tempo que eu não vejo aquela miniatura de demônio.

\- Bem... - Vika suspirou - A família Rinaldi mora na casa da frente da nossa...

\- Ela acha que assim vai fazer André ficar com ela - Lissa declarou - Mas nós sabemos que isso é praticamente impossível. Ele está interessado em outra pessoa.

\- Eu espero que essa outra pessoa não seja a Rose - Vika interrompeu - Porque vai ter uma forte concorrência.

As três travaram uma discussão sobre quem seria o melhor partido para mim, enquanto permanecia calada absorvendo todas aquelas informações.

\- Eu preciso de ar - Eu declarei me levantando. Porque tudo começou a dar errado? Eu só estou tentando refazer minha vida.

\- Rose - Lissa disse preocupada.

\- Eu vou ficar bem - Eu a interrompi - Eu só preciso ficar um pouco sozinha.

Eu sai do bar e me arrastei pelas ruas de Fairhope totalmente envergonhada pelos olhares que eu recebia. De vez em quando eu podia ouvir algumas palavras não muito agradáveis sendo sussurradas entre pessoas.

Eu me sentei no mesmo lugar de quando eu conheci Christian Ozera, e mais uma vez fiquei encarando a fonte.

\- Senhorita Hathaway - Victor Dashkov se aproximou sorridente - Você poderia responder algumas perguntas para o jornal?

\- O que? - Eu perguntei confusa. - Jornal?

\- Ahh sim, eu sou o dono do jornal local - Ele continuou sorrindo.

\- Ohh - Eu não consegui formular nada melhor. Jornal local? Aonde eu vim parar?

\- Mikhail terminou com a Sonya para ficar com você? - Ele se sentou ao meu lado com um bloco de notas.

\- Mikhail não terminou com a Sonya - Eu exclamei - E não tem nada acontecendo entre a gente.

\- Mas vocês foram vistos juntos - Ele me olhou de lado.

\- Não fomos não - Eu afirmei - É impossível alguém ver algo que não aconteceu.

\- E o que você tem a dizer sobre como isso vai afetar sua carreira? - Ele me ignorou.

\- Afetar minha carreira? - Eu me virei totalmente chocada para ele - Não tem motivo para isso afetar minha carreira.

\- Sério? - Ele me encarou. Como isso poderia de alguma forma influenciar no meu desempenho como médica?

\- Eu acho que ela já respondeu o bastante - Eu ouvi uma voz conhecida ao meu lado. Me virei para encarar Christian Ozera. - Você sabe bem que isso é besteira Victor. Sonya não perdoaria uma traição e ela ainda está com Mikhail.

\- Como você sabe? - Ele perguntou - Nenhum dos dois quis falar comigo...

\- Sonya é minha chefe - Ele deu de ombros. - Acho que está meio obvio como eu sei.

\- Interessante - Victor declarou pensativo.

\- Agora deixe a garota em paz Victor. - Ele se sentou ao meu lado. - Está na cara que ela está tendo um dia difícil.

\- Até logo Senhorita Hathaway - Victor se levantou fazendo uma breve reverencia - Eu devo te apresentar minha filha, ela vai vir me visitar em breve. Tenho certeza que você vai adora-la.

\- Obrigada - Eu disse em duvida. Nem eu sei mais o que está acontecendo aqui.

\- Parece que eu te livrei - Christian me cutucou.

\- Obrigada por isso - Eu suspirei - Você trabalha com a Sonya? Nunca te vi lá.

\- Eu trabalho na cozinha - Ele explicou.

\- Como eles estão? - Eu perguntei com a voz baixa. Eu não queria prejudicar ninguém.. Eu só estava procurando uma casa.

\- Sonya ficou surpresa com alguns detalhes sórdidos - Christian deu de ombros - Mas Mikhail garantiu que os Belikovs estavam presentes e Karo confirmou tudo, explicando inclusive que Dimitri e Vika poderiam confirmar a historia se ela quisesse..

\- E ela acreditou? - Eu perguntei.

\- Bem, Vika seria um pouco suspeita - Ele disse pensativo - Mas todos sabem que Dimitri não mentiria.

\- Ótimo - Eu murmurei. - Acho que eu preciso voltar...

\- Boa sorte - Ele provocou - Acho que você vai ter muito tempo livre hoje.

\- Eu tenho algumas consultas marcadas - Eu expliquei - Eu vou me ocupar.

\- Veremos - Ele gargalhou e se afastou.

Cara maluco... O que ele quis dizer com isso? Pelo menos agora eu sei que Mikhail e Sonya estão bem. Sabendo disso, caminhei de volta para a clinica mais tranquila. Eu não quero estragar o relacionamento de ninguém.

Eu entrei na Clinica e Syd ainda não tinha voltado do almoço, então me fechei no meu consultório e aguardei. Quando minha primeira paciente cancelou a consulta, eu achei bom. Eu teria mais tempo para pensar no que fazer da minha vida.

Mas então isso se seguiu pelo resto da tarde. Ninguém mais queria ser atendido por mim. Parecia novamente minha primeira semana de trabalho. E eu voltei a me sentir um ser inútil. Porque as pessoas tem que misturar as coisas? Eu poderia até ser uma vadia, mas ainda seria uma vadia competente.

Quase no fim do meu expediente, eu ouvi uma pequena confusão se formar na sala de espera e eu abri uma fresta da porta. Uma mulher loira de olhos verdes estava discutindo com Dimitri, que tentava de toda forma acalma-la.

\- Eu já disse Dimitri - A mulher declarou de forma autoritária - Você vai atender o seu tio, eu não quero ele passando com nenhuma destruidora de lares.

\- Tia - Ele suspirou - Rose não fez nada disso do que estão falando. É sério, eu estava lá.

\- Ela está sempre com ele Dimitri.. - Ela continuou e eu fechei a porta para não ouvir o resto... É oficial, meus dias nesse lugar estão contados.

Stan não vai me manter agora que nenhum paciente quer passar comigo. Que merda. Porque eu tive que estragar tudo?

E Stan, o conselho que ele me deu mais cedo, acabou me prejudicando totalmente. Eu tinha até esquecido o assunto da Senhora Ivashkov, mas agora eu tive muito tempo para pensar.

"Ou você me deixa em paz ou eu vou te punir" foi o que ele me disse. Será que ele fez aquilo realmente para me punir? E se foi, qual é o problema dele?

Eu resolvi ir para casa, e ao sair, encontrei Stan passando algumas orientações para Syd, enquanto Dimitri parecia pronto para ir embora.

\- Stan - Eu me aproximei, decidida a tirar aquela historia a limpo.

\- Pelo seu bem, Hathaway, é bom ter outro Stan atrás de mim - Ele me olhou atravessado.

\- Eu só queria saber porque você me mandou falar aquilo para a Senhora Ivashkov - Eu respirei fundo - Eu tenho certeza que ela não recebeu bem..

\- Sério? - Ele revirou os olhos com a voz carregada de ironia. - Eu só quero que você me deixe em paz. Eu não quero dar conselhos de nada para você, eu te falei, você é responsabilidade do Belikov, não minha.

\- Mas.. - Eu tentei contestar recebendo um olhar reprovador de Dimitri e divertido de Syd.

\- Nada de mas - Ele me interrompeu - escuta aqui sua aberração neurótica, pegue o seu blablabla e leve-o ao blablablalogista. Porque se você foi estupida o suficiente pra dizer a uma das mulheres mais influentes de Fairhope que ela está maluca, então você tem que substituir o capitão do seu navio-cérebro, porque ele com certeza não está sabendo lidar com o leme.

Dimitri suspirou no canto e parecia esperar para ver o desenrolar da historia, enquanto Syd resolve fingir que não estava ali. E quanto a mim, tudo o que eu conseguia sentir, era frustração.

\- Qual é o problema dessa droga de cidade afinal? - Eu exclamei cansada. Se ele quiser pode me demitir depois. Eu não me importo mais.

\- Como é? - Stan cruzou os braços e se virou totalmente pra mim.

\- Sabe o que é realmente engraçado? - Eu revirei os olhos e dei uma risada nervosa, afastando as lagrimas que estavam querendo aparecer. Eu nunca fui de chorar, principalmente na frente de pessoas, mas essas ultimas semanas me cansaram tanto... Tanto... Eu só queria minha vida de volta. - Todos vocês reclamam sobre eu ser muito fria... Uma garota arrogante, foi esse o termo que você usou, não foi Dimitri? Mas o que vocês fizeram comigo desde que eu cheguei aqui?

Eu resolvi jogar tudo pra cima. Essa droga de cidade só tem me batido desde que eu cheguei, porque eu estou me esforçando para mudar? Dimitri abriu a boca para responder algo mas eu o impedi.

\- O que você tem feito Stan, é me falar o quanto eu sou inútil todos os dias, E você Dimitri, quando eu penso que posso começar a gostar um pouco de você, você resolve gritar comigo, me falando que eu não me respeito. - Eu continuei - E todas as pessoas nessa droga de cidade, as únicas pessoas que se aproximaram de mim de verdade acabaram contribuindo para uma maluca dos infernos que nem tem o tamanho de uma pessoa normal resolver sair espalhando historias sobre mim, só porque o cara que ela gosta não dá a minima pra ela.

\- Rose... - Syd suspirou enquanto os outros dois me encaravam surpresos.

\- E então todos resolvem boicotar o meu trabalho, tudo porque eu só queria sair da droga de quarto de hotel que estou morando no ultimo mês e conseguir uma casa de verdade, pra quem sabe conseguir refazer um pouco a minha vida. - Eu disparei sem dar a chance dela completar a frase. - E isso é o que vocês chamam de cidade acolhedora? Sério? Porque se for, eu prefiro voltar para Nova Iorque. As pessoas podem até não se conhecer realmente lá, mas pelo menos não fazem da sua vida um inferno gratuitamente. E quer saber, vocês todos podem pensar que eu sou uma inútil e minha mãe pode até achar que eu estaria melhor trabalhando com moda, mas nada disso me atinge, entenderam?

E com isso eu simplesmente sai, caminhando apressada em direção ao hotel. Dessa vez sem conseguir conter as lagrimas. Eu estou cansada dessa bagunça toda, eu só quero fazer o meu trabalho e quero que todos esqueçam que eu existo enquanto eu não estiver na clinica. É pedir muito?


	9. Capitulo 09 - How To Save a Life

_ Let him know that you know best _

_ Cause after all you do know best _

_ Try to slip past his defense _

_ Without granting innocence _

_ Lay down a list of what is wrong _

_ The things you've told him all along _

_ And pray to God he hears you  _

_ How to save a life - The fray _

_ \------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- _

**_Dimitri POV_ **

Por mais que eu tenha decidido esquecer tudo o que estivesse relacionado a Rose, eu não conseguia tira-la da minha mente.

Ela poderia ter aceitado minha carona, porque ela preferiu a companhia do Tanner? Ela o acha mais agradável do que eu? Eu acabei me trancando em casa na sexta a noite e no sábado. Eu não queria encontrar com Rose ou com ninguém. Queria apenas descansar.

Talvez esteja na hora de liberar a garota. Ela já aprendeu o que precisava, creio que já pode começar a atender pessoas sozinha. Eu não sei se consigo aguentar mais essa situação de mentor por muito tempo.

É bom estar ao lado dela, mesmo que seja apenas para observa-la, mas ainda assim está cada vez mais difícil resistir. Aquela curiosidade sobre ela estava aumentando a cada dia. Eu quero saber todos os detalhes da vida dela, eu quero saber o que ela sente.

Isso está me frustrando tanto. Afinal, eu devo apenas manter um contato totalmente profissional com ela, eu não posso me aprofundar tanto assim, foi o que decidi fazer desde o começo. Eu estou certo de fazer isso... Não estou?

Viktoria me deixou em paz, e eu só a vi no domingo de manhã, para que pudéssemos ir juntos para a casa da nossa mãe.

\- E então Dimka - Ela me provocou assim que entrou no carro - Como estão as coisas na clinica?

\- Está tudo ótimo - Eu desconversei ligando o radio, Sweet Home Alabama logo começou a tocar.

\- É tudo o que você tem a me dizer? - Ela suspirou.

\- Sim - Eu disse despreocupado. Eu não vou mais dar chances para minha irmã entrar no assunto preferido dela.

\- Você vai ser esse chato até a gente chegar na mãe? - Ela gemeu me fazendo gargalhar.

\- Com certeza - Eu lhe dei um meio sorriso.

\- Então eu vou escolher uma musica - Ela declarou se ocupando em achar outra estação - Não vou ouvir essa velharia que você gosta.

\- Se isso for fazer você ficar quieta - Eu respondi despreocupado.

\- Eu não te vi ontem - Ela comentou despreocupada enquanto uma musica country tocava no radio.

\- Eu estava cansado - Eu dei de ombros enquanto estacionava o carro na entrada de carros da casa de minha mãe - Quis aproveitar o silencio da minha própria casa.

\- Eu deveria ter ido passar um tempo com você e... - Ela disse saindo do carro.

\- Aí eu definitivamente não teria paz - Eu a provoquei - Porque você parou de falar de repente?

Ela olhava totalmente chocada para a varanda da futura casa do Tanner, eu não entendi bem o que aconteceu com ela, até seguir seu olhar e me deparar com aquela maldita cena.

Tanner estava trancando a porta da casa, sem camisa e com os cabelos bagunçados e Rose estava ali, ao lado dele. Ela usava uma camisa maior do que ela, que eu supus ser do próprio Mikkail e seus cabelos estavam molhados, como se ela tivesse acabado de sair do banho.

O que diabos está acontecendo aqui? Porque ela está aqui? Com Ele...

Enquanto minha mente trabalhava em mil hipóteses do que os dois poderiam estar fazendo dentro daquela maldita casa para estar nesse estado, eu senti uma irritação sem tamanho começar a tomar conta de mim. O que esses dois estão pensando?

\- Vika entre.. - Eu ordenei à minha irmã enquanto planejava resolver aquela situação.

\- Dimka, acho que você deveria... - Vika tentou.

\- Agora - O meu tom não deixou espaço para discussão. O olhar preocupado que ela me lançou antes de entrar foi prova disso. Agora é hora de resolver as coisas com o Tanner.

Pelo olhar dele, o desgraçado já sabia que estava com problemas. É claro que ele está com problemas, quem ele pensa que é pra agir dessa forma? Ele não pode fazer isso. E Rose, será que ela não pensa em quanto ela pode prejudicar à clinica agindo dessa maneira?

Eu teria uma bela conversa com Mikhail, mas não ali. Eu insisti que ele fosse embora e deixasse Rose sob os meus cuidados. Ela não teria tanta sorte de escapar da conversa que eu planejava ter com ela. Como ela pode ser tão irresponsável?

Eu insisti que ela devolvesse a camisa para Mikhail antes dele ir. Ela me encarava com raiva enquanto tirava a camisa e eu não estava preparado para o que eu vi. Ela usava uma regata branca que estava molhada, a deixando completamente transparente e grudada ao corpo da garota, deixando a mostra um sutiã azul que emoldurava com perfeição os seus seios.

O tecido molhado se agarrou à sua cintura fina, destacando a pele dourada de sua barriga. Maldição, como essa mulher consegue ser tão bonita? E porque ela está molhada?

\- Está gostando da vista? - Sua voz me trouxe de volta à realidade e eu percebi que estava literalmente a secando na cara dura.

_ O que você está pensando Dimitri? _

\- Entre no carro - Eu desviei o olhar, tentando disfarçar meu embaraço, embora sua respiração rápida e irritada atraísse minha atenção de volta para seus seios. - Eu vou te levar para casa.

Mas ao contrario do que eu pensei, ela simplesmente preferia ir embora a pé. O que ela tem na cabeça? Ela planeja realmente andar pela cidade dessa forma? Porque ela tem que dificultar tanto?

Eu percebi que nós estávamos atraindo atenção das famílias vizinhas e decidi tira-la dali levando-a para o quintal dos fundos, ignorando a correria e sussurros vindos da casa da minha mãe. Minhas irmãs com certeza estão amontoadas na janela da cozinha, tentando ouvir tudo.

Eu esperava que Rose conseguisse entender como foi irresponsável o que ela fez. Isso poderia gerar inúmeras fofocas, mas ela se recusava a compreender isso.

Eu só percebi que poderia estar sendo duro demais com ela, quando ela declarou que eu não era mais seu mentor e me acusou de chama-la de vadia. Eu nunca a chamaria de algo assim.

Eu comecei a repensar toda a nossa conversa e percebi que foi exatamente essa impressão que eu passei.  _ Ponto pra você, seu idiota. _ Agora ela te odeia.

\- Dimitri - A voz de Viktoria me tirou do meu devaneio - Vai atrás dela!

\- Não! - Karo segurou meu braço quando eu percebi que Rose não estava mais ali. - Você vai, Vika. Ela está nervosa e se ele for, só vai piorar a situação.

\- Eu vou falar com ela - Eu murmurei me livrando das mãos de minha irmã e pegando a chave do carro.

\- Não. - Ela parou na minha frente, me lançando um olhar ameaçador. Apesar de ter que levantar a cabeça para olhar em meus olhos. - Eu vou falar com você. Nós dois, lá dentro, agora..

Então ela simplesmente entrou na casa, provavelmente esperando que eu a seguisse.

\- Eu resolvo isso Dimka - Vika deu um pequeno sorriso e pegou a chave do carro da minha mão, correndo em direção à frente da casa.

Eu respirei fundo e entrei, minha mãe e minha avó estavam na cozinha e me lançaram um olhar curioso.

\- Ela está te esperando na sala. - Minha avó informou antes que eu perguntasse aonde estava Karo.

Eu segui até lá, já imaginando o que me esperava. Sonya passou por mim com Zoya no colo e evitou me olhar, correndo para a cozinha. Karo estava sentada no sofá e indicou que eu me sentasse ao lado dela. Eu me sentei e esperei que ela começasse o interrogatório.

Elas tinham que estar em casa?

\- Até quando você vai negar? - Karo finalmente perguntou depois de minutos em silencio.

\- Negar o que? - Eu respirei fundo.

\- Que você sente algo por ela - Karo disse com naturalidade.

\- Eu.. - comecei surpreso.. porque todos pensam isso? Ok, eu Admito que ela é bonita. Linda, na verdade. Ela tem uma personalidade única e sua capacidade e dedicação me surpreendem e... - Eu não sei do que você está falando.

\- Dimka - Minha irmã suspirou em frustração - Sou eu... Você sempre me contou as coisas, e eu pra você... Qual é... Você foi a primeira pessoa a saber que eu estava gravida, você me apoiou o tempo todo, porque não me deixa fazer o mesmo por você?

\- Eu não sei o que eu sinto - Eu admiti - Eu só não consegui controlar ao ve-la com ele.

\- Isso se chama ciumes seu bobo - Ela gargalhou - Ciumes fazem as pessoas cometerem erros.

\- Não é isso - Eu tentei me explicar. Será que ela tem razão? Eu agi dessa forma por ciumes? Bem, meus motivos parecem bons para mim - ela não está acostumada a fofocas em cidades pequenas...

\- Então você se preocupa com ela.. - Minha irmã me lançou um sorriso condescendente.

\- Sim... - eu confirmei.

\- Então você está fazendo isso de forma errada - Ela deu de ombros - Porque você não tenta conversar com ela?

\- Você viu que isso não deu muito certo - Eu murmurei.

\- Estou falando conversar - Ela revirou os olhos - E não agir feito um imbecil...

\- Eu não...

\- Agiu sim - Ela me cortou - Dimka, se você sente algo por ela, deveria expor isso.

\- Não posso expor algo que eu não sei o que é - Eu reclamei.

\- Então descubra. - Ela segurou minha mão - Viktoria está convencida de que Rose é uma boa mulher, ela é bonita, solteira, ambos são médicos, porque não tentar?

\- Não tem o que tentar Karo - Eu exclamei. Será que ela não entende que essa é uma situação impossível? - Isso é algo que não deve ser incentivado. Não vai acontecer.

\- Você não entende - Ela disse frustrada.

\- O que eu entendo Karo, é que na vida real, você nem sempre fica com a pessoa que faz seu coração disparar e as pernas tremerem - Eu suspirei me encostando no sofá. - Na vida real, você fica com a pessoa com quem pode construir uma vida. Uma pessoa alcançável... Alguém com quem você tenha algo em comum. E a Rose não é essa pessoa.

\- Então... - Karo me olhou de lado - Rose faz o seu coração disparar?

\- De tudo o que eu falei, isso foi a unica coisa que você ouviu? - Eu exclamei.

\- Dimka, desde quando existe alguém que não seja alcançável para você - Ela voltou a ficar séria - Desde quando você é tão inseguro? Se você apenas tentasse..

\- Isso não vai acontecer - Eu declarei já me cansando daquela conversa.

\- A escolha é sua - Ela desistiu se levantando. - Só não espere a garota ir embora para perceber o grande idiota que você está sendo. Decida-se ou afaste-se.

Eu permaneci na sala completamente pensativo. Será que ela tem razão? Vale a pena tentar? Ou o melhor é apenas me afastar e deixar Rose fazer suas escolhas? Ninguém tentou falar comigo durante esse período e assim que Viktoria voltou com meu carro, eu apenas entrei e fui para minha casa. Não estava mais no clima para um almoço em família, e apesar de querer saber como Rose estava, eu não quis ouvir nada que Vika tivesse para dizer.

Eu me tranquei em casa pelo resto do dia, pensando no que eu faria a seguir. Uma coisa estava certa, independente da minha decisão, eu não poderia deixar aquela situação daquela forma. Eu precisava me desculpar com a morena e garantir que aquilo nunca mais se repetiria.

Ela não facilitou minha vida, no entanto. No dia seguinte, eu passei a manhã inteira tentando falar com ela, mas ela parecia estar literalmente fugindo de mim, preferindo fazer perguntas para o Stan do que para mim. Aquilo tinha que acabar.

Eu tentei me desculpar, mas a morena se recusava a agir de forma razoável, então acabei me isolando novamente em meu consultório pensando em uma nova estrategia. Como eu poderia faze-la me perdoar?

E eu não consigo entender como o Tanner tentou ajuda-la. Isso simplesmente não faz sentido, no que ela precisaria de ajuda? Eu fiquei pensativo até que uma série de pacientes tomou todo o meu tempo livre.

Não entendo o que está acontecendo, alguns desses pacientes eram de Rose, porque Syd está encaminhando para mim?

\- Syd - Eu a chamei depois de ver os prontuários das consultas da tarde separados. - Meu tio Nathan é paciente da Rose.

\- Sua tia ligou alterando - Syd me explicou.

\- Ela deu algum motivo pra isso? - Eu respirei fundo. O que está acontecendo hoje?

\- A mesma justificativa que todos os outros que mudaram - Syd suspirou.

\- Os outros também pediram para mudar? - Eu perguntei surpreso. Eu não entendo. Eu definitivamente estou perdendo algo importante.

\- Sim - Ela abaixou o tom, apesar de Rose não estar presente já que era seu horário de almoço - Aparentemente ninguém quer ser atendida por 'uma mulher sem escrúpulos que foi o motivo da separação de um casal tão bonito'.

Ela recitou a ultima parte como se já estivesse cansada de ouvir.

\- Do que você está falando? - Eu perguntei perplexo.

\- Dizem que Rose foi vista aos beijos com Mikhail ontem - Ela desviou o olhar - E que quando Sonya descobriu ficou arrasada.

Eu a encarei, tentado absorver aquelas informações. Rose não faria isso. Eu tenho certeza que não... 

\- Aonde isso aconteceu? - Eu consegui perguntar, com certo receio do que eu poderia descobrir.

Ela não faria, eu preciso acreditar que ela não faria. Não a mulher maravilhosa que eu conheço, ela não desceria tão baixo.

\- Dizem que foi na casa que o Sr Tanner deu para ele e Sonya - Ela suspirou. Eu senti um alivio imediato passar por mim. Eu estava lá, eu sei que não aconteceu nada. Rose nunca faria algo assim, apesar das coisas que eu lhe falei ontem. - Dimitri, Rose não faria isso, não é?

\- Não - Eu declarei. - Eu estava com eles ontem. Não aconteceu nada entre os dois.

\- Bem, alguém inventou então - Ela suspirou aliviada.

\- Rose já sabe sobre isso? - Eu questionei. Como ela vai ficar quando descobrir isso?

\- Acho que não. - Syd murmurou.

\- Você não deveria estar em seu horário de almoço? - Eu perguntei notando a hora avançada.

\- Eu estava separando essas coisas e..

\- Vá agora - Eu lhe dispensei. - Eu posso resolver as coisas aqui. Obrigado.

\- Obrigada Dr Belikov - Ela sorriu e se retirou, me deixando pensativo. Como será que isso afetará Rose daqui pra frente?

Eu passei o dia ocupado com minhas consultas e as de Rose, eu orientei Syd para que passasse todas para mim. Não queria que Stan descobrisse que nenhum paciente queria passar com ela mais, ele estava começando a aceita-la.

\- Dr Belikov - Syd entrou em meu consultório - Sua tia chegou.

\- Eu vou falar com ela - Eu sai. Minha tia Daniela é uma mulher razoável, tenho certeza de que se eu explicar a situação, ela vai dar ouvidos à voz da razão.

\- Dimitri - Ela sorriu.

\- Tia - Eu lhe dei um beijo no rosto, olhando para meu tio que estava lendo um jornal sentado no sofá na sala de espera. - Achei que a consulta seria apenas do tio Nathan hoje.

\- Bem, eu achei melhor acompanha-lo - Ela suspirou - Mesmo sabendo que ele vai passar com você, aquela Nova Iorquina deve estar por ai.

\- Tia, não tem motivo nenhum para que ele não passe com a Rose - Eu respirei fundo enquanto Syd tentava se manter invisível em seu lugar - Essas coisas que estão falando não são verdade.

\- Nem pense nisso - Ela me interrompeu - Nós soubemos por fontes seguras. A Sra Rinaldi nunca mentiria dessa forma.

\- Tia... Você sabe muito bem que a Mia não é tão confiável assim - Eu tentei. - Ela pode ter contado qualquer coisa para a mãe.

\- Ângela disse que viu com os próprios olhos os dois entrando na casa Dimitri - Ela me interrompeu - Só Deus sabe o que fizeram lá. Pobre Sonya. Uma moça tão boa.

\- Tia...

\- Eu já disse Dimitri - Ela elevou a voz - Você vai atender o seu tio, eu não quero ele passando com nenhuma destruidora de lares.

\- Tia - Eu suspirei cansado. Eu esperava conseguir dialogar com ela. - Rose não fez nada disso do que estão falando. É sério, eu estava lá.

\- Ela está sempre com ele Dimitri.. - Ela continuou - Você quer mesmo que eu acredite nisso?

\- Sim - Eu exclamei - Eu não teria motivos nenhum para mentir.

\- Eu acho melhor nós irmos embora Nathan - Ela declarou me olhando nos olhos - Talvez você fique melhor passando em algum médico em Mobile.

\- Então não me faça perder tempo - Meu tio reclamou se levantando carrancudo - Vamos logo embora, eu já disse que não preciso de um médico.

Eu respirei fundo e voltei para meu consultório, agradecendo por Stan estar ocupado em uma consulta. Eu tirei meu jaleco, peguei a maleta e sai.

\- Syd, estou indo para casa - Eu informei e logo vi Stan Descer as escadas com o paciente que estava em consulta.

\- Syd - Ele entregou um papel para a garota enquanto o paciente ia embora. - Eu quero que você entre em contato com o hospital em Mobile e agende esse exame para o Sr Jameson.

Quando Rose chegou e tentou falar com Stan, eu decidi que a melhor coisa que eu poderia fazer, era aguardar o desenrolar daquela historia. Stan não estava no seu melhor dia.

\- Qual é o problema dessa droga de cidade afinal? - Rose exclamou frustrada.

\- Como é? - Stan cruzou os braços e lançou um olhar ameaçador para ela.

Será que eu devo interferir?

\- Sabe o que é realmente engraçado? - Ela riu, mas eu vi seus olhos se encherem de lagrimas. Foi só então que eu notei o quanto ela estava abatida. - Todos vocês reclamam sobre eu ser muito fria... Uma garota arrogante, foi esse o termo que você usou, não foi Dimitri? Mas o que vocês fizeram comigo desde que eu cheguei aqui?

Eu a encarei surpreso. Eu disse isso sem a conhecer bem, e a muito tempo minha opinião sobre ela mudou.

\- O que você tem feito Stan, é me falar o quanto eu sou inútil todos os dias, E você Dimitri, quando eu penso que posso começar a gostar um pouco de você, você resolve gritar comigo, me falando que eu não me respeito. E todas as pessoas nessa droga de cidade, as únicas pessoas que se aproximaram de mim de verdade acabaram contribuindo para uma maluca dos infernos que nem tem o tamanho de uma pessoa normal resolver sair espalhando historias sobre mim, só porque o cara que ela gosta não dá a minima pra ela.

\- Rose... - Syd suspirou e eu só conseguia pensar no que ela acabou de falar. Ela estava gostando de mim? Provavelmente da minha companhia, como amigo, mas já é algo, certo? Eu estraguei tudo?

\- E então todos resolvem boicotar o meu trabalho, tudo porque eu só queria sair da droga de quarto de hotel que estou morando no ultimo mês e conseguir uma casa de verdade, pra quem sabe conseguir refazer um pouco a minha vida. - Então ela descobriu sobre os boatos. E que historia é essa de hotel? Ela está esse tempo todo hospedada no hotel? Era nisso que Mikhail estava ajudando ela? A conseguir uma casa? - E isso é o que vocês chamam de cidade acolhedora? Sério? Porque se for, eu prefiro voltar para Nova Iorque. As pessoas podem até não se conhecer realmente lá, mas pelo menos não fazem da sua vida um inferno gratuitamente. E quer saber, vocês todos podem pensar que eu sou uma inútil e minha mãe pode até achar que eu estaria melhor trabalhando com moda, mas nada disso me atinge, entenderam?

E com isso ela simplesmente saiu, deixando todos perplexos para trás.

\- O que acabou de acontecer? - Stan perguntou confuso.

\- Com licença - Eu murmurei saindo atrás dela.

Eu cheguei à calçada e a vi a alguns metros, andando obstinada em direção ao centro. Eu deveria ter percebido. Eu me senti o pior idiota do mundo, ela perdeu tudo em Nova Iorque, tem um relacionamento difícil com a mãe e quando tenta refazer sua vida, as pessoas simplesmente a rejeitam. Não é a toa que ela é tão fechada. Quem sou eu para exigir que ela seja diferente?

\- Rose - Eu corri até ela. - Rose espera.

\- Me deixe em paz, porra - Ela se virou com lagrimas nos olhos. Aquilo me fez congelar por um instante, mas quando ela ameaçou retomar seu caminho, eu a impedi.

\- Rose - Eu segurei seu braço - Converse comigo.

\- Eu não quero falar - Ela sacudiu o braço para se livrar de meu aperto - Eu não quero nem ver ninguém agora. Eu só quero que me deixem em paz.

\- Eu sinto muito sobre esses boatos - Eu tentei, conseguindo apenas uma gargalhada nervosa da garota.

\- Vamos - Ela me olhou com mágoa - Pode falar Belikov, eu sei que você está louco para falar um grande 'eu te avisei'. Você deve estar muito feliz por estar certo, não é?

\- De forma nenhuma - Eu respirei fundo - Vamos para algum lugar, eu só quero conversar com você.

\- Adivinha - Ela murmurou - Eu não quero conversar com você. Avise Stan que se ele quiser me demitir, me avise de uma vez, pra eu poder arrumar uma nova cidade para as pessoas me odiarem antes de me conhecer.

Eu a observei indo embora totalmente sem reação. Ela parecia realmente determinada a se afastar de mim. Será que no fim, isso não vai ser de minha escolha?

Eu segui atordoado para minha casa. O que vai acontecer daqui para frente? Será que ela vai voltar para Nova Iorque? Espero que não.

Nos dias seguintes, Rose parecia uma pessoa completamente diferente. Ela tinha perdido aquela energia e seu olhar era sempre vazio, como se ela não estivesse realmente ali. Eu conversei com Stan sobre o que aconteceu, e até ele parecia preocupado com a garota, me pedindo para constantemente verificar se ela precisava de ajuda com algo. Ele agia como se qualquer palavra dele pudesse quebra-la desde o tal desabafo dela.

A verdade é que todos nós passamos a compreender o quanto nossas atitudes dificultaram as coisas para ela. Querendo ou não, ela era apenas uma garota perdida no meio de desconhecidos.

Com o tempo, aquela fofoca começou a ser abafada. Inicialmente foi graças aos Dragomirs que recusaram a se afastar dela. E então Victor publicou uma matéria especial em seu Jornal, garantindo que Mikhail e Sonya continuavam juntos, e que segundo fontes muito confiáveis, aquilo não passava de uma invenção.

Aos poucos ela foi conseguindo seus pacientes de volta, mas passou quase dez dias com pouco trabalho. Eu tentei de todas as formas puxar assunto com ela, mas era praticamente impossível. Ela se fechou totalmente, não me dando espaço para me aproximar. Até mesmo Syd estava tendo dificuldades em conversar com a Garota. Nem André e nem Mikhail conseguiam tira-la do seu quarto de Hotel, pelo o que eu soube ela não era vista fora da clinica ou do hotel. Ela não estava nem saindo mais para almoçar.

A cada dia que passava, minha preocupação por ela, apenas aumentava. Eu apenas queria a garota que discutia com Stan o tempo todo, que se costurava acidentalmente em uma laranja, que parecia sempre ter uma resposta para tudo.. Eu apenas queria ela de volta.

Alguns dias depois, nós estávamos na clinica. Era um dia consideravelmente tranquilo, eu estava com Syd na sala de espera, assistindo a cobertura de um grande acidente na interestadual 10, nos arredores de Mobile. Um ônibus escolar acabou perdendo o freio e acertou cerca de quatro carros antes de capotar.

Por um milagre, até o momento não tinha noticia de nenhuma morte, mas todas as ambulâncias dos condados de Mobile e Baldwin foram direcionados ao tal acidente.

\- Isso é horrível - Syd gemeu. - Eu odeio ver essas coisas.

\- Quer tirar? - Eu perguntei - Eu não me importo...

Antes que ela pudesse me responder, Mason Ashford, o ajudante do xerife entrou correndo na clinica.

\- Mase! - Syd exclamou.

\- Dr Belikov - Ele começou ofegante - Teve um acidente...

\- Nós estamos vendo - Eu tentei o acalmar. Porque ele veio correndo para me contar sobre algo que está na TV?

\- Não - Ele disse ainda com dificuldade enquanto Syd oferecia um copo de água para o rapaz - Teve um acidente... Aqui...

\- Que acidente? - Eu perguntei surpreso.

\- Um carro - Ele parecia ter se recuperado o bastante - capotou na rodovia St Greeno. Nós precisamos de médicos.

\- Aonde exatamente? - Eu perguntei já me dirigindo ao meu consultório deixando a porta aberta para me comunicar com o rapaz.

\- Eu vou chamar Stan - Syd correu ao andar superior.

\- Perto do parque de Fairhope - Ele explicou.

\- Rose - Eu chamei do meu consultório, juntando algumas coisas que poderiam ser necessárias em minha maleta.

\- Sim, Dr Belikov - Ela abriu a porta de modo mecânico.

\- Pegue tudo o que você tiver na maleta, nós temos uma emergência. - Eu informei antes de sair para a sala de espera. - Já chamaram o resgate?

\- Nós tentamos, mas já faz alguns minutos e o que dizem, é que todas as ambulâncias estão ocupadas no tal acidente da I-10. - Mason me explicou.

\- Quantas pessoas envolvidas? - Rose apareceu magicamente ao meu lado, pronta para ação.

\- A motorista - Ele explicou - Ela está presa aparentemente.

\- Vamos - A voz de Stan soou pela escada - Eu consegui falar com um hospital em Daphne, eles falaram que uma ambulância consegue chegar ao local em cerca de 20 minutos, Nós só temos que garantir que ela fique bem até lá.

Stan colocou todos os equipamentos que poderiam ser necessários no carro e todos seguiram em direção ao local do acidente. Quando chegamos ao local, a confusão era visível. Algumas pessoas estavam observando de longe, outras conversavam entre si, planejando algum resgate mirabolante à garota.

O carro parecia ter capotado algumas vezes antes de bater em uma arvore velha. Nós descemos e seguimos até lá, para verificar o estado da pobre moça.

\- É a Olive - Syd exclamou surpresa.

\- Alguém já avisou a Charlotte? - Eu perguntei enquanto Mason parecia perdido.

\- Sim - Alguém informou na multidão - Ela já está a caminho.

\- Hey, Hathaway - Stan chamou após uma analise Rápida pela janela do lado passageiro. - Venha aqui.

\- Sim? - Rose parou ao lado dele.

\- Olhe - Ele apontou - Ela não parece tão mal, mas olhe a perna, você acha que está presa?

\- Eu preciso ver de perto - Ela disse pensativa abrindo a porta com certa dificuldade e se enfiando dentro do carro.

\- Como está a situação? - Eu perguntei me aproximando.

\- A boa noticia é que ela não está presa - Rose disse me olhando - Mas um pedaço de metal feriu a coxa.. E ainda está lá...

\- Acertou... - Stan começou.

\- A artéria... Sim - Rose completou - Ela está sangrando bastante, apesar de o próprio metal estar estancando um pouco o sangramento.

\- Você acha que ela aguenta 20 Minutos? - Eu respirei fundo. Eu conheço Olive desde criança, ela é uma das amigas de Sonya...

\- Eu acho difícil. - Rose informou saindo do carro - Pelo tanto de sangue que tem dentro do carro, ela não aguenta tanto.

\- Vamos tira-la - Eu decidi - Um torniquete deve resolver.

Rose se afastou do carro enquanto eu e Stan trabalhávamos para tirar a garota de lá.

Syd havia estendido uma lona no chão enquanto Rose arrumava a maca dobrável que trouxemos em cima da lona. Nós colocamos a garota na maca, ainda desacordada enquanto todos pareciam querer se aproximar para ver melhor, mas a presença de Stan inibia um pouco isso.

\- Ela está com uma fratura no fêmur - Rose declarou depois de um rápido exame - O torniquete está fora de questão!

\- Dependendo do lugar da fratura.. - Eu me ajoelhei ao seu lado, eu ia falar que dependendo do lugar da fratura não teria problema, mas ela tinha razão. Não poderíamos fazer o torniquete diretamente em cima da fratura.

\- Acho que não temos opção a não ser aguardar a ambulância e torcer para que ela aguente - Stan disse frustrado.

\- Eu.. - Rose começou baixo, mas logo se calou.

\- Você.. - Eu incentivei - Tem alguma ideia?

\- Eu poderia tentar suturar a artéria - Ela explicou - Mas teremos que tirar o metal, e fazer uma incisão um pouco acima para poder pinçar a artéria.

\- Isso é arriscado - Stan disse pensativo.

\- Você acha que ela aguenta? Até a ambulância chegar? - Eu perguntei diretamente para ela.

\- Dimitri, eu não sei - Ela admitiu - É possível, mas eu acho pouco provável. Ela já perdeu muito sangue.

\- Faça isso - Eu levantei os olhos e encontrei Charlotte, irmã de Olive com os olhos cheios de lagrimas. - Ela não pode esperar tanto.

\- Você tem certeza? - Rose insistiu.

\- Faça o necessário para salva-la - ela insistiu.

Rose logo se colocou em movimento colocando as luvas. Eu e Stan ajudamos a morena enquanto ela trabalhava arduamente, tentando estancar o sangramento. Ela fez a incisão cuidadosamente e eu pincei a artéria enquanto Stan limpava todo o sangue do ferimento e ela começava a preparar tudo para a sutura.

Ela tinha mãos firmes e novamente eu pude admirar enquanto ela trabalhava de forma ágil e totalmente eficiente. Até mesmo Stan a encarava surpreso. E por um momento, parecia que conseguiríamos. Realmente conseguiríamos.

\- Eu perdi o pulso dela - Stan declarou de repente. Ele estava monitorando seus sinais vitais.

\- Como? - Rose o olhou surpresa. Isso não deveria acontecer agora que conseguimos estancar o sangramento.

\- Ela teve uma parada respiratória - Stan declarou iniciando a RPC¹.

\- Não não não não - Rose começou a murmurar - Eu parei o sangramento..

\- Rose - Eu chamei enquanto ela parecia em choque.

\- Isso não devia acontecer - Ela repetiu enquanto Stan ainda tentava reanimar a garota - Não devia..

Charlotte logo começou a chorar e tiveram que segura-la para não correr até a irmã, todos começaram a sussurrar entre si, e Rose estava em completo choque, ajoelhada ao lado do corpo sem vida da garota, fitando o vazio.

\- Hora da morte 2:45 PM - Stan declarou depois de um tempo.

\- Não... - Rose se levantou olhando chocada para o corpo - Deus, não.

\- Hathaway.. - Stan começou

\- Mas que droga - Rose gritou - Não... Não era pra isso acontecer... Não...

\- Rose, sua mão - Syd exclamou, chamando minha atenção. Ela segurava o bisturi e acabou o apertando com força. Ela pareceu não notar enquanto lagrimas começaram a marcar seu rosto.

\- Belikov - Stan abaixou o tom - Lide com isso...

\- Eu não sei.. - Eu comecei a falar, mas ele me interrompeu

\- Você sabe o que acontece com quem vai por esse caminho. - Ele me avisou. Sim, eu sabia. Eu já tinha visto acontecer.

\- Rose - Eu me aproximei segurando o pulso dela, não obtendo reação nenhuma. - Roza, abra a mão.

Ela finalmente me olhou e consegui abrir delicadamente sua mão, tirando o bisturi ensanguentado e entregando para Syd. Eu sentia como se a garota estivesse prestes a se quebrar a qualquer momento.

\- Venha - Eu a puxei em direção ao meu carro - Eu vou cuidar disso.

Eu a guiei através das pessoas que nos olhavam chocadas, ela me obedeceu mecanicamente. Stan nos seguia de perto, provavelmente a caminho do Próprio carro para guardar a maleta.

\- A garota fez besteira - Eu ouvi alguém murmurar - Não sei o que ela está fazendo aqui. Ela é bonita demais pra ser médica, devia tentar outra coisa.

Rose pareceu não ter registrado àquilo, mas eu senti a ira tomar conta de mim, eu teria feito a pessoa que falou isso engolir cada palavra, se eu não estivesse focado em ajudar a pequena.

Porém, eu fui surpreendido por um som de osso se quebrando logo atrás de mim, e algumas garotas começaram a gritar. Eu me virei para ver Nathan, um rapaz problemático da cidade no chão, enquanto um Stan furioso o encarava com ódio.

\- Volte a falar assim da garota - Ele rosnou em direção ao rapaz - E eu vou pessoalmente garantir que você precise de uma cirurgia plástica. Ela fez tudo o que ela podia para salvar a Sinclair.

Eu voltei a guiar Rose para o carro apos ouvir um gemido vindo da garota. Eu vi muitos olhares curiosos dirigidos a nós dois, e decidi que era melhor que tivéssemos um pouco de privacidade. Então eu simplesmente mudei o caminho, a levando para longe de toda aquela bagunça, em direção ao pier.

Nós seguimos por um caminho de pedras por um tempo, até eu achar um banco embaixo de uma velha e grande arvore de frente para o mar. Eu guiei a garota até lá. Eu adorava esse lugar e ele estava totalmente deserto.

\- Sente-se - Eu disse gentilmente observando sua mão ensanguentada ainda envolta na luva - Vamos cuidar disso...

\- Eu... - Ela finalmente me olhou, parecendo notar pela primeira vez que estávamos sozinhos. - Eu acho melhor..

\- Rose, - Eu me sentei - Sente-se, eu vou cuidar da sua mão.

\- Tudo bem - Ela me olhou por um tempo e se sentou. - Obrigada.

Eu lavei minhas mãos com uma garrafa de água que tinha na maleta, passando álcool nelas em seguida retirando com cuidado suas luvas começando a limpar o ferimento com uma gaze molhada, por sorte foram apenas cortes superficiais. Eu peguei uma pomada na maleta e me concentrei em cuidar de cada um dos cortes. Eu sentia seu olhar acompanhar meus movimentos com curiosidade, eu estava pensando em como eu poderia entrar naquele tópico.

\- Você fazia parte da equipe de trauma² no seu antigo hospital? - Eu perguntei tentando parecer despreocupado.

\- Algumas vezes - ela disse desviando o olhar - eu ficava mais na cirurgia Abdominal. Mas eu ia para onde eu era necessária.

\- Entendo - Eu disse enfaixando a mão dela delicadamente - Está muito apertado?

\- Não - Ela olhou para onde nossas mãos se encontravam. Sua pele era quente, ela tinha mãos macias e delicadas, e eu não queria terminar nunca o curativo, só para poder continuar com a mão dela entre as minhas. - Está ótimo.

Um silencio desconfortável caiu entre nós enquanto eu ainda segurava sua mão.

\- Foi a primeira vez que você perdeu um paciente? - Eu levantei meus olhos, encontrando o olhar profundo dela.

\- Não - Ela abaixou a cabeça, voltando a olhar para nossas mãos. - Eu já perdi pacientes antes, mas...

\- Mas? - Eu insisti no assunto. Era algo que nós teríamos que fazer. Ela precisava daquela conversa para poder superar.

\- Foi a primeira vez que foi minha decisão - Ela disse tão baixo que mal dava para ouvir - Eu estraguei tudo...

Eu senti meu coração se apertar ao ouvir isso. Eu não queria que ela sentisse isso, não queria que ela se responsabilizasse. Aquilo com certeza não foi culpa dela.

\- Rose - Eu disse delicadamente, sentindo algumas lagrimas da garota caírem em minhas mãos. - Olhe para mim.

\- Dimitri.. - Ela protestou, mas eu logo soltei sua mão e levei a minha até seu queixo, a fazendo olhar em meus olhos. Eu olhei em seu rosto marcado pelas lagrimas e pensei no que ela tem passado desde que chegou aqui, sem ter o apoio de ninguém.

\- Rose - Eu comecei com cuidado - Você fez tudo o que podia. Você foi perfeita lá, não pode se culpar.

\- Se eu tivesse sido perfeita, ela estaria viva - Ela tentou abaixar o rosto, mas eu logo impedi, limpando cada uma das suas lagrimas.

\- Rose, ela não tinha chance - Eu disse decidido - Ela já tinha perdido muito sangue. Nós tentamos, mas as vezes as coisas não dão certo. E não é culpa de ninguém.

\- Talvez ela tivesse resistido - Rose retrucou - Se eu não tivesse tentado..

\- Ela não resistiria - Eu declarei.

Eu me levantei dando a volta na arvore, ela logo me seguiu e eu apontei para o local do acidente, que estava visível, ainda que distante.

\- Olhe, a ambulância ainda não chegou. Você acha que ela estaria viva ainda?

\- Não... - Ela disse baixo, eu peguei sua mão e a guiei de volta para o banco.

\- Rose - Eu olhei em seus olhos - A partir do momento que você começa a se culpar pela morte dos pacientes, é um caminho sem volta. Você entendeu?

\- Mas..

\- Rose, acredite em mim, eu estou nessa área a mais tempo que você - Eu suspirei.

\- Uma decisão minha pode matar alguém. - Ela respirou fundo.

\- Sim - Eu confirmei - Isso faz parte da profissão. Mas você deve se focar nas pessoas que você vai salvar. E eu tenho certeza que serão muitas. Me promete...

\- Prometer o que? - Ela perguntou confusa.

\- Me promete que você não vai fazer isso.- Eu passei a mão por uma mecha de cabelo que tinha caído na frente do rosto da morena, colocando atrás da orelha dela. - Que não vai assumir culpas que não são suas.

\- Porque você está fazendo isso? - Ela enfim perguntou.

\- O que?

\- Tudo isso - Ela suspirou - Me ajudando, mesmo depois de eu ter afastado todos vocês.

\- Você teve razão em se afastar - Eu desviei o olhar, passando a observar a água - Você estava certa, nós não facilitamos as coisas pra você. Eu sinto muito por isso.

\- Mesmo? - Ela me lançou um olhar esperançoso.

\- Mesmo - Eu confirmei me virando novamente para ela - E Stan também sente, apesar de que ele nunca vai admitir.

\- Obrigada, camarada - Ela deu um pequeno sorriso e desviou o olhar. - Por estar aqui...

\- Eu sou seu mentor - Eu provoquei - Não sou?

\- Sim, você é - Ela deu um sorriso tímido - Nós podemos voltar agora? Eu gostaria muito de trocar de roupa e tomar um banho.

Eu olhei momentaneamente para as roupas da garota. Ela vestia uma bata branca e uma calça jeans mais clara. E ambas estavam manchadas de sangue. O sangue da Olive.

Minhas próprias roupas não estavam tão diferentes, já que ajudei no atendimento.

\- Vamos - Eu ofereci minha mão para ajuda-la a se levantar. - Acho que todos precisamos disso.

Nós caminhamos em silencio de volta ao local do acidente, a ambulância tinha enfim chegado e estava recolhendo o corpo da garota enquanto Stan dava as explicações necessárias. A maioria das pessoas tinham ido embora, mas os poucos que ficaram, nos lançaram olhares curiosos.

Charlotte estava recebendo algum atendimento, provavelmente não aguentou a noticia da morte da irmã. Syd estava parada deslocada, segurando a maleta de Rose. A loira nos lançou um olhar de alivio e Rose lhe deu um sorriso fraco.

\- Obrigada - Ela disse ao pegar sua maleta. De repente um som atraiu a atenção da garota, que se virou instintivamente para o carro. - Vocês ouviram isso?

\- O que? - Syd perguntou confusa.

\- O barulho - Ela seguiu em direção ao carro acidentado. Parecia um gato, ou algo assim. Era difícil definir.

\- Rose? - Eu a segui de perto - Do que você está falando?

Ela tentou olhar para dentro do veiculo, a parte da frente não tinha sido tão danificada, mas a parte traseira era uma confusão de ferro retorcido.

\- Rose, o que...

\- Dimitri, tem um bebê aqui - Ela exclamou entrando no carro.

\- Declan está ai? - Eu perguntei surpreso. Geralmente ele passa o dia com uma das irmãs de Syd enquanto Olive trabalha.

\- Declan? - Syd exclamou - Tem certeza?

\- Se é o tal Declan, eu não sei - Rose gemeu tentando afastar o banco do passageiro - Mas eu preciso tirar ele daqui.

\- Ele está ferido? - Eu perguntei tentando enxergar alguma coisa. De alguma forma, a cadeira dele foi parar no chão e estava presa entre o banco traseiro e o banco do passageiro.

\- Aparentemente não - Ela continuou tentando - Hey, você consegue afastar o banco um pouco?

\- Stan - Eu chamei, aquilo parece ter atraído a atenção do publico que logo se aproximou, querendo saber o que estávamos fazendo. - Declan está ali dentro.

\- Vamos ter que chamar os bombeiros e torcer para alguém conseguir vir - Ele declarou exasperado.

\- Eu acho que se vocês conseguirem afastar o banco só um pouco - Rose de alguma forma entrou totalmente dentro do carro e abriu espaço para que pudéssemos trabalhar, pulando para o banco do motorista. - Eu consigo soltar ele.

Era realmente uma sorte a garota ser tão pequena, caso contrario, ela nunca conseguiria entrar ou se mover ali.

\- Ok - Eu suspirei - Nós vamos tentar.

Eu e Stan seguramos o banco e o puxamos para frente o máximo que conseguimos, foi o suficiente para Rose se enfiar no pequeno espaço e soltar o bebê da cadeira.

\- Você consegue sair? - Eu perguntei preocupado. Seria horrível se ela ficasse presa ali com ele.

\- Sim - Ela gemeu se arrastando com dificuldade.

\- O que está acontecendo? - Um dos paramédicos se aproximou.

\- Tem um bebê ali - Stan explicou

\- Ele está bem? - Ele perguntou acenando para outro paramédico se aproximar.

\- Ah droga - Rose gemeu.

\- Rose? O que aconteceu? - Eu perguntei preocupado. - Rose?

Ela conseguiu voltar para a frente do veiculo envolvendo o bebe em um abraço protetor. Ela estava totalmente ofegante pelo esforço e eu logo localizei um grande corte em seu braço

\- O bebê está bem? - O paraméedico questionou enquanto todos abriam espaço para que ela saísse.

\- Está - Ela gemeu e se desequilibrou ao sair do carro, mas eu logo a amparei, impedindo que ela caísse com o bebê.

As pessoas ofegaram quando viram Declan e logo começaram a sussurrar entre si. Ele não estava chorando, mas logo começou a reclamar e Rose parecia incomodada pelo corte no braço. Ela possivelmente vai precisar de pontos ali.

\- Me dê ele - O paramédico estendeu os braços e Rose logo o entregou, recebendo um sorriso em troca. - Bom trabalho.

\- Vem - Eu a puxei em direção ao meu carro - vamos voltar para a clinica. Sydney, você vem?

\- Eu vou com o Stan - Ela sorriu - Eu quero ver se Declan vai ficar bem.

Nós entramos no carro, e eu ainda sentia todos os olhares voltados em nossa direção. Eu peguei uma faixa na maleta e tentei improvisar um curativo no braço dela. Foi um corte feio.

\- Aqui - Eu disse apertando bem - vai dar pra aguentar até chegar à Clinica.

\- Obrigada Dimitri - Ela sorriu.

\- Você foi incrível lá - Eu lhe ofereci um pequeno sorriso, colocando o carro em movimento.

\- A unica coisa que eu quero agora, é um bom banho - Ela suspirou. - Não vejo a hora de voltar para o hotel e descansar um pouco.

\- Ainda está no hotel.. - Eu comentei despreocupado. Desde que ela contou que ainda mora no hotel, eu passei a pensar na velha cabana perto do lago na minha propriedade. Ela precisaria de alguns reparos, mas Rose poderia morar ali. Era um bom lugar, apesar de estar abandonado.

\- Sim.. - Ela suspirou - Se eu soubesse que seria tão difícil conseguir uma casa, eu teria deixado meu pai me conseguir uma alem do emprego.

\- Seu pai? - Eu perguntei confuso - Eu pensei que Abe Mazur tivesse te indicado.

Bem, eu nunca parei para pensar muito no motivo de Abe indicar alguma médica, talvez o pai dela seja amigo do Abe. Faz sentido.

\- Sim.. - Ela deu um sorriso enquanto eu estacionava o carro na frente da clinica - Abe mazur, ou como ele gosta que eu o chame 'meu pai'... Eu ainda prefiro 'velhote'.

\- Você é filha do Abe Mazur? - Eu perguntei chocado. - Mas você não tem o sobrenome...

\- Filha ilegitima, se você preferir - Ela deu de ombros abrindo a porta. - Você vem?

\- Vou - Eu murmurei, absorvendo o que acabei de descobrir...

Filha de Abe Mazur... Quando penso que ela não pode me surpreender mais...

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

¹RCP Reanimação Cardiopulmonar

² Cirurgia geral é a especialidade médica cuja área de atuação compreende: Cirurgia Abdominal, Cirurgia videolaparoscópica e Cirurgia do trauma.


	10. Capítulo 10 - The Shining

_ When you're lonely I'll be there for you _

_ If only you would lead me through _

_ When you're lost I'll guide your way _

_ If only you could hear my prayer _

_ I'm the rain when your well has dried _

_ If only you could me mine. _

_ The Shining - Mando diao  _

_ \------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- _

Dimitri parecia realmente surpreso ao descobrir que Abe é meu pai, acho que ele realmente não esperava por isso, mas aparentemente meu pai é conhecido aqui. Bem.. Aonde ele não é conhecido?

Eu abri a porta da clinica que estava deserta e segui para o consultório. Eu só queria tirar aquelas roupas ensanguentadas, eu não aguentava mais me lembrar daquilo. Pelo menos eu salvei o bebê. Deus.. que dia, que semana foi essa...

Eu coloquei minha maleta em cima da mesa e fiquei olhando minha mão enfaixada. Os momentos naquele lugar, ao lado de Dimitri, a mão dele, seu toque quente na minha mão, limpando minhas lagrimas, aquele olhar tão preocupado...

Comecei a pensar em todas as palavras que ele me falou antes. Ele realmente tem razão? Não foi culpa minha? Ela teria morrido de qualquer maneira, eu sei disso, mas talvez..

Não... Dimitri tem razão. Eu fiz parte da equipe de trauma no meu antigo hospital e vi vários pacientes morrerem. E ao contrário de mim, os cirurgiões de verdade não surtavam quando isso acontecia. Eles sabiam que tinham feito o possível e se concentravam em dar a noticia para a família.

Eu preciso superar isso e seguir em frente, caso contrário, eu nunca serei capaz de chegar ao nível da minha mãe. De repente, as palavras dele começaram a fazer sentido. 'A partir do momento que você começa a se culpar pela morte dos pacientes, é um caminho sem volta.' Ele estava certo... Eu não poderia reagir assim sempre que perder alguém. Eu devo encarar e continuar.

Meus pensamentos logo voltaram para Dimitri, ninguém nunca cuidou assim de mim, ninguém nunca se preocupou tanto. Eu poderia me acostumar com isso. Ter alguém para cuidar de mim não parece ser tão ruim. E a forma como ele agiu, acabou com qualquer receio que eu pudesse sentir.

A verdade era a seguinte, eu poderia ser rejeitada e odiada por cada um dos moradores dessa cidade, mas se Dimitri Belikov ainda acreditasse em mim como ele demonstrou, eu me sentiria em casa.

\- Deixe-me ver isso - A voz do russo me surpreendeu. Eu estava tão distraída, que não tinha notado sua presença.

Eu segui até a maca, me deitando de lado, deixando o braço ferido exposto. Ele se sentou de frente pra mim, dando um pequeno sorriso encorajador enquanto suas mãos desatavam o nó que prendia a faixa no meu braço.

Ele limpou o ferimento com cuidado e o examinou por um momento.

\- Está doendo? - Ele perguntou com cuidado.

\- Um pouco - Eu dei um sorriso tímido - Nada insuportável.

\- Não foi profundo - Ele informou - Não vai precisar de pontos.

\- Ótimo - Eu sorri abertamente enquanto ele finalizava o curativo.

\- Você pode tirar o resto do dia de folga - Ele disse ao se levantar e retirar as luvas.

\- Perfeito. - Eu me sentei na maca me espreguiçando - Não vejo a hora de voltar para o hotel...

\- Vamos - Ele me chamou - Eu te levo até lá.

\- Não é necessário. Eu posso ir a pé, não é longe.

\- Vamos Roza - Ele abriu um daqueles sorrisos completos. Eu fiquei parada por um tempo, olhando pra ele, provavelmente com cara de boba...  _ Se recomponha Rose! Você não deveria ficar assim só porque o cara é bonito demais.. _

\- Obrigada - Eu sorri o acompanhando até o carro.

Nós seguimos até o hotel em um silencio confortável, Dimitri parecia mais pensativo que o normal, mas não me atentei muito a isso. Provavelmente ele estava pensando na loucura que foi esse dia.

\- Rose, espera - Ele segurou meu braço quando fui descer. - Eu posso te ajudar sabe.. com isso..

\- Desculpe? - Agora sim eu estou perdida. Com o que ele quer me ajudar? Não estou entendendo...

\- Eu tenho uma casa e... - Ele começou atrapalhado - Quero dizer eu não moro com a minha mãe..

Ele está me chamando para morar com ele?  _ Que merda está acontecendo aqui? _ Ele deve ter visto a confusão em meu rosto, porque logo parou de falar e tentou reorganizar a historia.

\- No terreno da minha casa - Ele respirou fundo - Tem uma cabana.. Ela está abandonada a algum tempo, mas com alguns reparos vai ficar bem habitável.

\- Você está dizendo.. - Eu não queria entender nada errado. Ele estava mesmo me oferecendo um lugar pra morar? Mesmo que uma cabana, seria ótimo...

\- Lá tem tudo o que você possa precisar - Ele continuou - Sala, cozinha, quarto, banheiro. Eu mesmo posso te ajudar a arrumar tudo e..

\- Você está falando sério? - meu sorriso foi instantâneo. Eu tinha realmente conseguido uma casa pra morar?

\- Se você quiser.. - Ele deu um meio sorriso - Eu posso te levar para conhecer o lugar mais tarde.

Eu estava tão feliz, finalmente uma coisa boa aconteceu. E então, para surpresa dele e bem, para minha também, eu me inclinei e o abracei.

\- Obrigada - Eu disse sinceramente.

Ele logo relaxou e me envolveu em um abraço desajeitado dentro do carro. E ainda assim, apesar do desconforto das nossas posições, era um abraço tão bom. Eu não queria quebra-lo.

\- Eu fico feliz em poder ajudar - Eu ouvi um sorriso em sua voz, e imaginei imediatamente como ele estaria lindo.

Me afastei um pouco para tentar confirmar isso, mas o sorriso não estava mais lá. Mas seu olhar... Seu olhar era profundo e eu sentia como se pudesse mergulhar neles a qualquer momento. Um calor intenso começou a se acender em mim, e eu percebi que tinha que sair logo dali. Mas antes, eu me aproximei dele e depositei um beijo carinhoso em seu rosto. Acho que isso não seria inadequado depois de tudo o que aconteceu hoje. Se possível, seu olhar se tornou ainda mais surpreso.

\- Obrigada mais uma vez, camarada - Eu sorri e me virei para sair do carro, enquanto ele continuava me observando - Por tudo.

Eu corri para meu quarto, com o coração batendo forte em meu peito. O que está acontecendo comigo? Serio... eu preciso me recompor... O que é tudo isso?

Eu estou sentindo algo por Dimitri, disso eu não tenho duvidas, ou não se tornaria difícil de respirar quando ele sorri, ou está tão próximo. Mas pra mim ainda está difícil definir o que exatamente é isso.

Eu não me sentia assim com Dean, e eu era apaixonada por ele, eu acho... Não tenho mais certeza de nada na verdade. Mas bem, não adianta ficar pensando no que eu posso ou não estar sentindo. Vou me focar nessa casa e na possibilidade da minha vida começar a melhorar um pouco daqui pra frente.

Eu tomei um banho e coloquei um short jeans e uma regata estampada, pela primeira vez em dias, eu senti vontade de sair do hotel. Eu andei sem saber muito bem para onde ir, e acabei passando na frente da entrada do French Quarter¹. Eu sempre tive curiosidade de conhecer o lugar, então decidi me aventurar.

Eu acabei comprando alguns chocolates em uma chocolateria, e me sentando em um banco no pátio, perto de uma fonte, aquele lugar acabou de se tornar o meu lugar favorito. Era tão calmo.

Eu passei um tempo ali comendo meus chocolates, até que recebi uma mensagem de Dimitri. Ele me perguntou se eu gostaria que ele me buscasse para conhecer a minha futura casa. Eu prontamente aceitei, pedindo para ele me encontrar ali.

Aparentemente Stan e Syd trabalhariam sozinhos pelo resto do dia. Se bem que faltava pouco mais de 2 horas para o fim do expediente. Talvez a clinica estivesse fechada hoje.

Minha linha de pensamentos foi interrompida pelo toque do celular. Eu não pude deixar de sorrir antes de atender.

\- Eu espero que você não tenha me usado para conseguir o emprego e esquecido que tem pai - Abe exclamou.

\- Como eu conseguiria te esquecer, velhote? - Eu gargalhei.

\- Alguém está com um humor melhor do que da ultima vez que nos falamos - Ele comentou despreocupado. Ele tinha me ligado há alguns dias e eu menti, falando que estava com muitos pacientes e não poderia atende-lo.

\- Hoje estou com a tarde livre - Eu desconversei, não querendo revelar que o motivo do meu bom humor tinha nome e sobrenome Russo.

\- Você não me passou seu endereço ainda - Ele comentou despreocupado - Não me diga que ainda está no hotel?

\- Eu consegui um lugar - Eu suspirei. Bem, na verdade eu ainda não vi em que condições está a tal cabana, mas confio em Dimitri. - Mas ainda não me mudei.

\- Porque não?

\- Está precisando de alguns reparos - Eu expliquei - Dimitri disse que vai ser fácil arrumar.

\- Dimitri? - Eu ouvi um tom curioso na voz de meu pai - Dimitri Belikov, você quer dizer?

\- Sim velhote - Eu confirmei - A casa é dele.

\- Você vai morar com o Belikov? - Ele perguntou claramente confuso - Olha, eu sei que é sua vida, mas não é cedo pra isso?

\- Eu não vou morar com ele, velho - Eu revirei os olhos - Ele tem uma casa que está vazia, e eu vou morar lá...

\- Eu vou te visitar em breve - Ele decidiu - Quero ter certeza de que você está bem.

\- Eu vou adorar isso - meu sorriso foi genuíno. Eu sinto falta do meu pai. Eu olhei para o corredor e vi Dimitri se aproximando - Pai, eu tenho que desligar, Dimitri chegou.

\- Ele sabe que você é minha filha? - Ele perguntou despreocupado.

\- Sim, ele sabe - Eu murmurei. Foi a mesma coisa quando Dean me pediu em casamento. Primeiro ele negou. E depois passou a ameaçar o rapaz constantemente. Não sei como não fez nada com ele quando nós terminamos.

\- Ótimo, então ele sabe o que vai acontecer caso ele te faça sofrer - Ele comentou pensativo - Mas em todo caso, é sempre bom reforçar isso. Passe o telefone pra ele.

\- O que? Não, eu não vou passar - Eu exclamei quando Dimitri parou ao meu lado e me lançou um olhar curioso.

\- Eu só quero conversar com o rapaz - Meu pai insistiu.

\- Não Abe - Eu respirei fundo - Você não vai conversar com ninguém.

\- Você tem razão, por telefone não teria o mesmo efeito. Eu farei isso pessoalmente.

\- Eu vou desligar - Eu gemi. Porque eu não posso ter um pai normal?

\- Até logo, garota - Ele declarou animado antes da ligação ser encerrada.

\- Chocolate? - Eu ofereci a ele, abrindo espaço para ele se sentar no banco ao meu lado.

\- Claro - Ele pegou um, me observando atentamente enquanto eu chupava os dedos melecados de chocolate

\- Porque está me olhando assim? - Eu perguntei sem graça.

\- Desculpe - Ele desviou o olhar - Então... você se dá muito bem com seu pai, pelo o que pude notar.

\- Sim... - Eu sorri - Ele se preocupa comigo...

\- Tenho certeza que sim - Dimitri se levantou, eu logo o imitei, guardando meus chocolates na sacola - Vamos?

\- Claro - Eu sorri.

Nós andamos em silencio até o carro. Meu coração batia forte em meu peito, e eu queria arrumar qualquer assunto para preencher aquele silencio. Eu queria faze-lo falar.

-Então.. - Eu comecei com a primeira coisa que me veio na cabeça - Você fala russo?

\- Sim - Ele gargalhou - Eu falo Russo, já que eu nasci e morei um bom tempo na Russia.

\- Não foi difícil se acostumar a um novo país? - Eu continuei no tópico - Você me disse que veio pra cá com catorze anos?

\- treze na verdade, talvez no começo - Ele disse pensativo - Mas não durou muito. A escola era legal, eu logo fiz novos amigos e sempre conversava com os da Russia. Acho que foi mais difícil para minha irmã.

\- Vika? - Eu perguntei confusa. Acho que ela seria muito nova para se lembrar, não seria?

\- Não - Ele negou - Karolina... Ela estava com 15 anos, e o namorado dela ficou em Baia.

\- Isso deve ser realmente difícil - Eu comentei. Será que essa Karolina é a que eu vi no outro dia com a garotinha?

\- Mas foi o melhor para todos - Ele suspirou - E você?

\- O que tem eu? - Eu perguntei confusa - Eu já falei que nasci nos Estados unidos.

\- Pensilvânia e depois Nova Iorque, certo? - Ele me lançou um olhar de relance. - Foi difícil se mudar para Nova Iorque?

Ele estava chegando a um tópico que eu não apreciava muito. Não gostava de me lembrar da nossa época na Pensilvânia. Apesar de ter apenas seis anos quando Janine me colocou no colégio interno em Nova Iorque e foi embora, as lembranças daquela época ainda eram dolorosas...

\- Janine me colocou no colégio interno aos seis anos, eu não me lembro de muita coisa antes disso - Eu menti.

\- Uma garota de colégio interno então.. - Ele comentou despreocupado, mas eu percebi a curiosidade estampada naquele comentário. - Como é isso?

\- Bem, teoricamente nós ficamos lá durante todo o ano e podemos ir para casa nas férias. - Eu expliquei - Mas lá acabou se tornando o meu lar definitivo até os 15 anos.

\- Sua mãe não te levava para casa?

\- Bem, Alberta Petrov, a diretora era mais minha mãe que Janine. Mas ela não poderia me tirar de lá - Eu suspirei.

Ele estacionou o carro em uma garagem ao lado de uma grande casa. Será que essa é a casa dele? Ele saiu e eu logo o segui.

\- Mas e Janine? - Ele insistiu.

\- No começo, ela me visitava - Eu expliquei - no período das ferias ela voltava para Nova Iorque e ia me ver.. Então as visitas foram diminuindo. Ela me mandava presentes no aniversario e natal, e explicava que não conseguiu ferias ou que não teria como vir da Europa a tempo.

Eu estava surpresa por revelar tanto de mim para ele. Eu não costumava fazer isso, na verdade nem Dean sabia de tudo. Ele sabia apenas que eu cresci em um colégio interno e não via muito minha mãe pois ela morava em outro país.

Nós contornamos a casa e seguimos por um pequeno caminho entre arvores que dava de frente para um lago.

\- Ela mudou de país? - Dimitri me olhou confuso enquanto nós caminhávamos.

\- Ela recebeu uma proposta de trabalho na Alemanha. - Eu expliquei - Por isso me colocou no colégio interno.

\- E seu pai? - Ele perguntou depois de um momento em silencio - Abe não te visitava?

\- Meu pai apareceu na minha vida quando eu estava com quinze anos - Eu expliquei - depois de cinco anos sem ver minha mãe, ela apareceu para me visitar com esse cara estranho que ela dizia ser meu pai.

\- Isso parece ser difícil - Ele parou de andar e me olhou preocupado.

\- Eu não aceitei muito bem no começo - Eu dei de ombros - Mas Abe realmente começou a se esforçar para fazer parte da minha vida. Foi quando eu passei a sair do colégio para as ferias. Ele vinha sempre que tínhamos alguma folga. Ele comprou um apartamento na cidade e passou a me levar para lá.

\- Isso parece ser bom - Ele comentou retomando o caminho- Nós chegamos.

Eu olhei a pequena cabana. Ela estava mal cuidada, precisaria de uma boa pintura e as janelas teriam que ser trocadas, mas tirando isso, parecia ótima. E o lugar aonde ela ficava, de frente para um pequeno lago, era simplesmente lindo. Eu podia ver uma bela casa do outro lado do lago, mas não me incomodei muito com ela.

Eu caminhei até a pequena varanda e olhei por uma janela enquanto Dimitri abria a porta.

\- Enfim.. - Eu decidi terminar minha historia de uma vez e me focar na minha futura casa. - Foi isso que aconteceu. Eu me aproximei do meu pai, mas faz alguns anos que não vejo minha mãe. Desde a minha formatura.

\- Tenho certeza que ela sente sua falta - Ele comentou me avaliando, enquanto eu entrava na sala. Por dentro, estava tudo bem conservado, apesar da poeira. A cozinha dispunha de um armário planejado, que parecia em boas condições, o resto estava vazio. Eu teria que mobiliar tudo. Bem, nesse caso eu acho que poderia pedir ajuda para Abe, já que minhas economias já tinham evaporado com esse tempo no hotel.

\- Tenho certeza que sim - Eu comentei indo até o quarto. O lugar era perfeito pra mim. Com um pouco de tinta e uma boa limpeza, tudo ficaria ótimo.

\- O que achou? - Dimitri me perguntou depois de um tempo.

\- É ótimo - Eu sorri abertamente - Eu realmente adorei.

\- Eu estava pensando - Ele disse analisando algo na parede - Se você quiser, eu posso te ajudar a arrumar tudo... - Até o fim de semana você poderia se mudar.

\- Você faria isso? - Eu sorri. Isso sim seria perfeito para descobrir como eu me sinto em relação à ele.

\- Se você quiser, podemos começar logo - Ele deu de ombros - Sabe, vai ser cansativo, vamos ter que trabalhar depois do expediente... Mas não tem muito o que fazer e...

\- Eu realmente gostaria, camarada. - Eu exclamei animada.

\- Eu fiz uma lista das coisas que precisamos arrumar aqui - Ele sorriu - Acho que a parte que vai dar mais trabalho é a cozinha, eu vou ter que arrumar alguns canos. Mas você pode se sentir a vontade para usar a minha cozinha enquanto não resolvemos isso.

\- Talvez seja uma boa manter a cozinha desativada - Eu brinquei - Ou eu posso colocar fogo no lugar.

\- Nós começamos amanha? - Ele questionou com um meio sorriso.

\- Definitivamente - Eu sorri. - Amanhã.

Depois disso ele me levou para o hotel e nós ficamos de começar tudo no dia seguinte. Realmente não vejo a hora de sair daqui, e morar perto do Russo parece ser algo promissor.

No dia seguinte, Eu segui diretamente para a clinica, estranhando os olhares que estava recebendo pelo caminho. Povo estranho, achei que já tinham superado a historia do Mikhail.

Ele tem se mantido distante desde que surgiram os boatos, apenas me mandou poucas mensagens para garantir que estava tudo bem entre ele e Sonya e para saber como eu estava lidando com tudo.

\- Hey, Você saiu do esconderijo - André começou a me acompanhar.

\- Hey - Eu dei um pequeno sorriso - Eu estava ocupada...

\- Eu fiquei sabendo... - Ele suspirou - Foi a Mia, não foi?

\- Eu não sei - Eu menti. Não queria envolver mais ninguém, apenas esquecer a historia. - Eu não conheço as pessoas aqui direito.

\- Eu realmente sinto muito Rose - Ele suspirou segurando minha mão - Você não deveria passar por isso. Se tiver algo que eu possa fazer...

\- Quem sabe não se aproximar tanto - Eu soltei delicadamente a mão dele - Eu não preciso de mais boatos surgindo.

\- Eu sou solteiro - Ele voltou a andar - Seria tão ruim assim?

\- Você não é tão solteiro assim - Eu revirei os olhos - Deveria resolver de vez sua situação com a Mia.

\- Se eu fizer isso - Ele me lançou um sorriso torto - Você me dá uma chance?

\- Não - Eu suspirei - André, porque você não para de enrolar o projeto de oompa loompa? Ela parece gostar de você...

\- Então esse é o seu conselho? - Ele me observou parecendo ofendido - Que eu fique de vez com a Mia?

\- Não vejo o problema disso - Eu observei Dimitri sair do carro e me lançar um olhar curioso. Eu dei um pequeno sorriso antes de me concentrar em André novamente.

\- Então é isso, não é? - Ele murmurou olhando eu e Dimitri.

\- Isso o que? - Eu perguntei confusa. Eu perdi alguma coisa aqui?

\- Você e o Belikov.. - Ele respirou fundo. - É isso não é?

\- Eu não sei do que você está falando, André. - Eu dei de ombros.

\- Bem, eu virei minha vida de cabeça pra baixo por você Rose - Ele deu um sorriso fraco - Se você for me largar por outro, me avise o quanto antes...

\- Te largar? - Eu exclamei chocada - André do que você está falando? Eu não tenho como te largar, porque eu não estou com você.

\- Mas.. - Ele começou

\- E que historia é essa de você ter virado sua vida de cabeça pra baixo por mim? - Eu cruzei os braços.

\- Bem, Eu achei que a gente estava se dando bem - Ele se encostou no portão fitando o vazio - Eu até me afastei da Mia.

\- André - Eu eu abaixei o tom - Eu deixei bem claro desde o começo que eu não queria nada com você. Nunca pedi pra você se afastar de ninguém por mim.

\- Eu só pensei..

\- Você pensou errado - Eu acabei elevando um pouco a voz. Se ele realmente se afastou da tal Mia por mim, ela com certeza ficaria furiosa o suficiente para se vingar, inventando o tal boato talvez... - André, você me ofereceu sua amizade, e eu aceitei. Foi só isso.

\- Rose...

\- Eu preciso trabalhar - Eu murmurei irritada - Tchau André.

\- Rose.. - Ele me chamou enquanto eu entrava na clinica.

\- Está tudo bem? - Dimitri me abordou assim que entrei na clinica enquanto Syd me lançava um olhar curioso.

\- Sim - Eu dei um pequeno sorriso - Não se preocupe, camarada.

\- O que em Nome de Deus, você pensa que está fazendo? - Stan chamou - Você acha que eu te pago pra você ficar conversando na rua?

Eu não pude deixar de sorrir com isso. Ele voltou a gritar comigo. Acho que minha vida vai começar a voltar ao normal.

\- Você quer que eu passe a vir conversar com você, Stan? - Eu provoquei.

\- Não! - Ele me encarou chocado - Você é uma mulher perversa por pensar nesse tipo de tortura.. De forma nenhuma, nunca sequer pense nisso novamente. Conversar comigo... onde já se viu...

Ele subiu resmungando para seu consultório enquanto Syd segurava o riso.

\- Com licença - Eu dei um pequeno sorriso e segui para meu consultório.

\- Ok - Syd declarou entrando e fechando a porta - O que está acontecendo?

\- Como assim? - Eu perguntei confusa enquanto vestia o jaleco.

\- Vamos lá, - Ela abaixou o tom de voz - Você e Dimitri sumiram ontem, ele chega hoje de manhã e não para de olhar pela janela, depois de avisar Stan que você estava conversando com André do lado de fora e então você entra aqui com um ótimo humor, mesmo depois de tudo o que aconteceu ontem. Por falar nisso, como está sua mão?

\- Está ótima - Eu sorri olhando para minha mão enfaixada. E espera, Dimitri ficou me espionando enquanto eu conversava com André?

\- Sério Rose - Ela me olhou animada - Aconteceu alguma coisa? Entre vocês, eu quero dizer...

\- O que? - Eu engasguei abaixando ainda mais o tom. Porque de repente eu tenho que estar envolvida com alguém? - Entre Dimitri e eu? Está maluca?

\- Não parece ser maluquice - Ela comentou com um sorriso malicioso.

\- Pois pra mim parece - Eu revirei os olhos - Nós estávamos cansados ontem, eu precisava de um bom banho e esquecer tudo o que aconteceu. Por isso não ficamos aqui. E eu já te falei, isso é tudo coisa da sua cabeça.

\- Até quando você vai se enganar? - Ela gargalhou, mas logo desviou o olhar envergonhada quando Dimitri abriu a porta. - Com licença.

\- O que era tão engraçado? - Dimitri perguntou claramente confuso, me fazendo suspirar aliviada por ele não ter ouvido o teor da conversa.

\- As pessoas dessa cidade tem uma imaginação fértil - Eu revirei os olhos. - Posso te ajudar, camarada?

\- Eu só queria saber como você está se sentindo depois de ontem - Ele comentou despreocupado - Como está o braço?

\- Está ótimo - Eu comentei - Dói um pouco, mas nada insuportável.

\- Posso ver? - Ele se aproximou, eu prontamente retirei o jaleco para que ele pudesse retirar o curativo que eu havia feito pela manhã. - Vai cicatrizar logo.. Tente não fazer muito esforço.

Ele recomendou depois de um exame rapido. Ele colocou o curativo de volta no lugar e me ajudou a recolocar o jaleco.

\- Você sabe alguma coisa? - Eu perguntei a primeira coisa que veio na minha cabeça - Do bebê, eu quero dizer.

\- Declan está com a irmã da Olive - ele explicou - Ela está tentando entrar em contato com Neil na Inglaterra.

\- Neil é...

\- O pai dele. - Dimitri confirmou

\- Ele também era de Fairhope?

\- Olive e a irmã cresceram em Fairhope, então apareceu Neil... - Dimitri disse pensativo. - Ele e Olive se deram bem logo de cara, e ela se mudou para algum lugar da Inglaterra com ele. Ela voltou pra junto da irmã faz pouco mais de um ano, quando os dois se separaram.

\- Ela parecia ser uma boa garota - Eu comentei me lembrando de tudo o que aconteceu. Do momento aonde Stan avisou que não sentia os batimentos dela, quando ele tentava reanima-la.

\- Ela era - Dimitri me observou - Eu... ontem eu comprei o material necessário para consertar a cabana...

\- Sério? - Meu sorriso foi instantâneo - Ótimo. Não vejo a hora de começar a trabalhar nela.

\- Rose - Syd bateu na porta, nos olhando de forma significativa - Você tem um paciente.

\- Eu vou deixar você trabalhar. - Ele deu um meio sorriso - Até mais tarde, Rose.

E com isso ele saiu, me deixando para encarar o primeiro paciente do dia.

Com certeza minha vida vai começar a melhorar agora.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

¹Pequena vila comercial em Fairhope. 


	11. Capítulo 11 - Hooked On A Feeling

I can't stop this feeling

_ Deep inside of me _

_ Girl, you just don't realize _

_ What you do to me _

_ When you hold me _

_ In your arms so tight _

_ You let me know _

_ Everything's all right. _

**_Hooked on a feeling - Blue Swede_ **

_ \---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  _

**_Dimitri Pov_ **

Eu levei Rose de volta ao hotel e decidi comprar os materiais necessários para o conserto da cabana. Segui pensativo, Rose estava mexendo totalmente com a minha cabeça, eu me sentia perdido, sem saber o que fazer a seguir. Eu tentava me aproximar mais dela? Acho que isso aconteceria naturalmente, já que ela seria minha vizinha agora.

Aquele momento no carro mais cedo quando ela me abraçou, eu nunca senti meu coração bater tão rapido. Aquela proximidade me afetou mais do que eu esperava, mas será que ela também sentiu?

Meu pensamento ficou preso nisso por um tempo, e depois vagou para outro assunto relacionado à morena. Ela me contou algumas coisas sobre seu passado, eu não conseguia imaginar como ela pode ter vivido dessa maneira. Ela parece ter aprendido a ser solitária. E a forma como a mãe dela a trata... Como uma mãe pode tratar a filha dessa maneira? Simplesmente a abandonar aos seis anos e mudar para outro país? Que tipo de mãe faz isso?

Será que um dia Rose vai descobrir como é ter uma família de verdade? Será que ela vai descobrir como é ter alguém que se importa com ela? Ou vai levar uma vida vazia e solitária? Eu não gostava dessa possibilidade, se ao menos ela decidisse se estabelecer em Fairhope...

Bem, não adianta pensar nisso, não vai acontecer...

Eu tentei me distrair pelo resto da noite, mas meus pensamentos me traíam frequentemente, voltando sempre à condição da morena.

No dia seguinte, ao chegar na clinica, eu avistei Rose ao lado de André. Isso me incomodou... Muito.

Eles estão juntos ali há quanto tempo? O que ele teria para falar com ela?

Rose me notou e deu um pequeno sorriso, enquanto André me olhou com uma expressão não muito boa. Eu me limitei a entrar na clínica, apesar de sentir vontade de seguir até a garota.

\- Bom dia - Eu cumprimentei Stan e Syd e segui até a janela da frente. Rose ainda estava conversando com ele, apesar de não parecer muito feliz.

\- Bom dia - Syd me avaliou por um momento.

\- A garota está atrasada - Stan comentou despreocupado - Ela ficou bem ontem?

\- Sim sim, ela ficou bem. - Eu comentei sem dar muita atenção, me atentando para a pequena discussão que parecia ocorrer do lado de fora. O que será que está acontecendo? - Ela está conversando com o Dragomir do lado de fora.

\- Ótimo - Stan revirou os olhos e eu vi a morena se dirigir à entrada e ela parecia bastante irritada. - Parece ter se recuperado totalmente.

Eu me afastei imediatamente, a tempo de não ser pego espiando quando a garota passou pela porta.

\- Está tudo bem? - Eu falei a primeira coisa que me veio na cabeça enquanto Syd me lançava um olhar questionador, antes de olhar para Rose em seguida. Ela percebeu alguma coisa?

\- Sim - Rose me ofereceu um sorriso tímido - Não se preocupe, camarada.

\- O que em Nome de Deus, você pensa que está fazendo? - Stan exclamou, claramente se divertindo com a garota. - Você acha que eu te pago pra você ficar conversando na rua?

Ele passou os ultimo dias evitando falar qualquer coisa que pudesse deixar Rose pior, mas parece que realmente sentia falta de pegar no pé da garota. E ontem, quando ele quebrou o nariz do Nathan para protege-la, eu realmente entendi que ele gosta dela e de alguma forma, essa é a maneira dele de demonstrar isso.

\- Você quer que eu passe a vir conversar com você, Stan? - Rose deu um sorriso travesso.

\- Não! - Stan exclamou - Você é uma mulher perversa por pensar nesse tipo de tortura.. De forma nenhuma, nunca sequer pense nisso novamente.

Ele logo subiu para seu consultório, Rose seguiu seu exemplo sendo seguida imediatamente por Syd.

Eu fiz uma rápida visita ao seu consultório apenas para confirmar que ela estava realmente bem antes de começar meu dia. No fim, Rose conseguiu seus pacientes de volta e passou boa parte do dia ocupada.

Aparentemente a história de ter salvo Declan acabou repercutindo de uma forma positiva à fama da garota. Finalmente a vida dela vai começar a melhorar nessa cidade, eu vou fazer o possível para que isso aconteça.

Perto do fim do expediente, uma leve batida na porta que levava ao consultório da morena me chamou a atenção enquanto eu organizava o armário de medicamentos.

\- Entre - Eu disse sem me virar.

\- Hey camarada - A voz de Rose soou animada.

\- Você está entediada no seu consultório. - Eu comentei com um sorriso.

\- Como você sabe? - Ela suspirou.

\- Você está sempre entediada - Eu provoquei terminando de guardar os medicamentos.

\- Você fala como se eu não conseguisse ficar parada - Ela revirou os olhos se sentando na maca - Isso é injusto...

\- E você consegue? - Eu cruzei os braços e levantei uma sobrancelha.

\- Porque eu faria isso? - Ela se esticou atraindo imediatamente minha atenção. Como alguém consegue ser tão perfeita?

\- Você trouxe outra roupa? - Eu perguntei notando a blusa colorida e suas calças jeans largas e uma sandália de salto alto.

\- Não. Eu vou usar essa mesmo. - Ela deu de ombros.

\- Você pretende começar uma reforma vestida assim? - Eu gargalhei.

\- Qual é o problema? - Ela olhou para a roupa - Eu pensei em apenas tirar o salto.

\- Rose, no minimo você vai inutilizar essa roupa por causa da tinta - Eu lhe lancei um olhar significativo.

\- Ohh - Ela exclamou.

\- Eu te levo ao hotel para trocar de roupa. - Eu sorri verificando o horário - Nós podemos ir agora, se você quiser.

\- Ok - Ela pulou para o chão com um sorriso no rosto. - Eu vou me vestir apropriadamente dessa vez.

Isso eu realmente duvido muito...

\- Vamos? - Ela apareceu com a bolsa e sem o jaleco no meu consultório totalmente animada.

\- Vamos - Eu confirmei seguindo para a porta.

\- Até amanhã Syd - Rose declarou sorridente.

\- Tchau Rose, Dimitri - Ela nos observou atentamente.

\- Avise o Stan que eu liberei a Rose um pouco mais cedo - Eu pedi a ela antes de sair.

\- Ok - Ela deu um pequeno sorriso.

Nós entramos no carro e eu segui até o hotel, em menos de cinco minutos nós chegamos e ela saltou do carro para trocar de roupa enquanto eu ficava aguardando ela ali.

Como será que vão ser as coisas daqui para frente? Eu vou ve-la todos os dias? Se isso acontecer, será que terei que ve-la com outra pessoa? Isso com certeza me levaria à loucura.

Rose voltou logo, e como eu desconfiava, ela ainda não estava vestida para uma reforma. Ela usava um short de tecido vermelho que deixava suas pernas completamente de fora, uma blusa fina e solta de cor clara e um par de botas curtas. Ela estava linda e eu me perguntei se aquilo realmente seria uma boa ideia.

\- Estou pronta, camarada - Ela sorriu se sentando no carro, fazendo eu descer imediatamente os olhos para suas coxas bronzeadas.

\- Isso não era exatamente o que eu tinha em mente quando te falei para trocar de roupa - Eu desviei os olhos e me esforcei para me focar na estrada. Deus, meu auto controle estaria em prova ali.

\- Como não? - Ela revirou os olhos e apontou para o lenço que ela prendeu na cabeça. - Você não viu meu lenço? Estou pronta!

\- Essa é a sua definição de roupa para se usar em uma reforma? - Eu dei um meio sorriso.

\- Bem, eu não tenho uma parte do meu guarda roupa reservada para isso - Ela me provocou.

\- Você não tem jeito - Eu suspirei ligando o radio enquanto dirigia para casa.

Nós seguimos em silencio enquanto Ronnie Van Zant¹ cantava o refrão de Freebird, Rose olhava despreocupadamente para o lado de fora. Será que ela pensa em mim da mesma forma que eu penso nela as vezes?

\- Você gosta mesmo disso? - Ela quebrou o silencio de repente.

\- Sim - Eu dei de ombros - Você não gosta?

\- Eu nem consigo entender direito o que eles falam com esse sotaque. - Ela zombou.

\- Você está sendo exagerada - Eu provoquei - O sotaque sulista não é tão difícil de entender.

\- Você só fala isso porque cresceu aqui - Ela gargalhou.

\- Você não parece ter dificuldade em se comunicar com ninguém na cidade - Eu observei.

\- Eu não teria tanta certeza - Ela murmurou - As vezes tenho certeza de que estou perdendo alguma parte da história.

\- O que você quer dizer? - Eu perguntei confuso.

\- Bem, alguém sempre surge com uma historia nova - Ela explicou - Sem eu ter falado nada, ou aceitado nada...

\- Não tenho certeza se entendi - Eu continuei confuso. Ela está falando do caso do Mikhail? Ou surgiu algo mais?

\- Deixa pra lá - Ela deu de ombros.

Nós seguimos o resto do caminho em silencio, eu procurei me focar no som de Lynyrd Skynyrd e Rose se focou em observar o caminho.

\- Chegamos - Eu declarei ao estacionar o carro na frente da minha casa.

\- Ótimo - Ela me provocou. - Vamos parar de ouvir essa velharia.

\- Vamos trabalhar Rose - Eu dei um pequeno sorriso antes de descer.

\- Sabe - Ela comentou - As musicas até que não eram tão ruins...

\- FreeBird é um clássico do Rock Rose - Eu revirei os olhos. - Não é velharia.

\- Hey - Ela se defendeu - Eu acabei de falar que não era tão ruim, as partes que eu entendi, pelo menos.

\- Suponho que você goste dessas musicas sem letra nenhuma - Eu provoquei.

\- Hey, eu tenho um bom gosto musical - Ela se defendeu - Coldplay, Maroon 5, U2...

\- U2 pode ser considerada uma velharia...

\- É uma boa banda - Ela deu de ombros.

\- Sim, é - Eu concordei abrindo a porta da cabana para ela.

\- Então - Ela disse já na sala. - Por onde vamos começar?

\- Eu pensei em começar trocando os vidros - Eu indiquei as janelas quebradas.

\- Eu vou começar a limpar então. Esse lugar está cheio de teias de aranha, vai ser impossível pintar alguma coisa assim. - Ela apontou para alguns pontos.

Nós dois logo começamos a trabalhar em silêncio, eu queria realmente puxar algum assunto com a morena, mas não me vinha nada na cabeça. Felizmente ela acabou quebrando o silêncio.

\- Me fale da sua família - Ela pediu - Eu já conheço Viktoria, mas você disse que tem outra irmã...

\- Eu tenho três irmãs na verdade - Eu comecei - Karolina é dois anos mais velha que eu, Sonya três anos mais nova e Viktoria é 8 anos mais nova.

\- Vocês dois parecem ser próximos - Ela comentou.

\- Na verdade ela gosta de perturbar minha vida - Eu sorri - Como toda irmã caçula. Eu me dou melhor com Karolina, sabe, pela idade e tudo mais.

\- Pela idade?

\- Viktoria é muito nova - Eu soltei sem pensar. - Ela ainda não aprendeu a viver de um jeito responsável.

\- Ela tem quase a minha idade - Rose parecia envergonhada. Droga, eu e minha boca grande...

\- Ela não é nada parecida com você - Eu tentei consertar - Acredite. Ela não tem um pingo de responsabilidade.

\- Entendi. - A morena não parecia convencida. - Eu vou começar a limpar o quarto, ok?

\- Você ainda não terminou aqui - Eu tentei impedi-la de sair.

\- Mas acho melhor deixar o quarto limpo pra quando você tiver que trabalhar lá - Ela respondeu já se dirigindo ao outro cômodo. Parabéns Dimitri.

Eu estava terminando de trocar a janela da sala enquanto Rose trabalhava no quarto. Ela parecia não ter a mínima ideia do que ela fazia à minha mente. Eu fiquei me perguntando mais uma vez se seria possível que Rose pensasse em mim da mesma forma que eu venho pensando nela ultimamente.

As vezes parece que eu vejo um misto de sentimentos em seu olhar, como se ela me admirasse de alguma maneira, mas essa admiração seria apenas profissional, ou envolvia mais coisas?

Minhas irmãs poderiam ter razão? Eu estava perdendo tempo em não tentar nada com ela? Mas ela planeja ficar aqui apenas um ano. Eu nunca a faria desistir de seus sonhos por mim.

\- Hey - Rose voltou para a sala depois de um tempo - Eu já terminei lá dentro, posso começar a pintar?

\- Você sabe pintar? - Eu a encarei desconfiado.

\- É claro que sim.

\- Você já pintou quantas paredes, Rose?

\- Hey, não deve ser tão difícil - Ela revirou os olhos enquanto eu terminava com a janela - Eu quero fazer alguma coisa.

\- Ok - Eu suspirei indo até o quarto - Vamos ver o que você consegue fazer.

Eu tinha comprado dois rolos de pintura e comecei a preparar a tinta enquanto ela observava atentamente. Será que ela se chateou por causa do comentário sobre a idade da Vika? Antes ela parecia disposta a conversar, e agora está calada.

Assim que eu terminei a tinta, ela logo quis começar a trabalhar na parede, pegando o rolo imediatamente. Eu a observei trabalhar em uma pequena faixa na parede antes de pegar o outro rolo.

Porém, antes que eu pudesse sequer pensar em começar a pintura, Rose acabou dando um passo para trás, pisando na ponta da bandeja de tinta a virando com violência. Ela teria caído se eu não tivesse sido rápido em segura-la, mas isso resultou em um completo banho de tinta nos dois.

\- Eu não acredito que eu fiz isso - Ela gemeu se soltando do meu apoio e olhando em volta.

\- Você está bem? - Eu perguntei, atraindo sua atenção para mim.

\- Olha o seu estado! - Ela exclamou ao notar minha roupa e braços totalmente sujos de tinta.

\- Você não está muito diferente - Eu dei um sorriso, avaliando suas pernas e o short totalmente sujos. - Tire a bota para não espalhar mais tinta pelo chão, eu vou pegar alguns panos.

Eu a instrui e logo segui até o armário da cozinha.

\- No banheiro tem água? - Eu a ouvi perguntar.

\- Sim - Eu informei seguindo com os panos até o pequeno banheiro. Estava começando a escurecer, então acabei ligando as luzes da cabana.

\- Obrigada camarada - ela pegou um pano o enfiando embaixo da torneira, abrindo caminho para que eu entrasse no pequeno banheiro.

Eu parei ao seu lado na pia, lhe entregando outro pano, porém, quando ela me ofereceu o pano molhado, minha mão acabou se fechando sobre a dela, eu senti sua pele quente sob a minha e eu não queria solta-la.

Foi nesse momento que percebi nossa proximidade, o pequeno espaço nos deixava muito próximos um do outro, eu poderia em menos de um passo acabar com qualquer distancia entre nós. Rose observava cada movimento meu atentamente e eu busquei qualquer indício de que ela queria que eu acabasse com aquela distância.

Ela alternava os olhares entre meus olhos e minha boca e quando eu me inclinei levemente em sua direção ela apenas fechou os olhos, deixando claro pra mim que ela queria aquilo tanto quanto eu. Eu decidi esquecer todas as dúvidas que me assombravam naquele momento e...

\- Dimka? - Eu ouvi a voz de Viktoria dentro da cabana, fazendo com que Rose e eu nos afastássemos imediatamente, como se tivéssemos tomado um choque. Talvez um choque de realidade. - Você está aí?

\- Aqui - Eu peguei o pano molhado da mão morena enquanto ela desviava o olhar.

\- Eu vi a luz da cabana acesa e... - Ela se interrompeu ao entrar no quarto e nos ver parados no banheiro. Seu olhar nos avaliou rapidamente antes de Rose se colocar em movimento.

\- Eu vou tentar me limpar, camarada - A morena declarou indo em direção à sala. - Oi Vika..

\- Oi.. - Minha irmã balbuciou ainda me encarando. Logo em seguida, ouvimos a porta da frente se fechar, me fazendo respirar fundo, sabendo o que me aguardava.

\- Não é nada do que você está imaginando - Eu comecei tentando me limpar.

\- Sinceramente - Vika continuou a me encarar chocada. - Eu não sei exatamente o que pensar. O que ela está fazendo aqui?

\- Ela vai morar aqui - Eu expliquei - Ela estava procurando uma casa e eu ofereci a cabana.

\- Isso não explica o motivo de os dois estarem cobertos de tinta - Minha irmã deu um sorriso travesso, pegando o pano molhado da minha mão e limpando algumas manchas em meu rosto. - Estavam rolando no chão por acaso?

\- Você pode parar de imaginar coisas? - Eu murmurei - Eu só estou ajudando Rose com a pintura.

\- E a tinta não teria que ficar na parede? - Ela gargalhou.

\- Vika - Eu suspirei

\- Só estou falando que quando eu me mudei, você não pode me ajudar a pintar meu apartamento - Ela deu de ombros.

\- Você não deveria estar trabalhando? - Eu mudei de assunto ao perceber que o turno dela duraria ainda mais três horas. O que ela está fazendo aqui?

\- O Sr Breeland me demitiu - Ela reclamou. - Aquele velho insuportável.

\- O que você fez? - Eu respirei fundo. Faz seis meses que ela saiu da casa da minha mãe e esse já é o segundo emprego dela. Quando ela vai aprender a ter responsabilidade?

\- Eu não fiz nada! - Ela exclamou - Apenas demorei para levar a comida de um dos clientes. Mas isso foi porque a Angeline e o Paul estavam tendo uma grande discussão e eu queria saber o motivo. Você acredita que aparentemente aquela vadiazinha traiu o coitado?

\- Você deixou de atender os clientes para ouvir uma conversa que não era da sua conta? - Eu exclamei exasperado. - Viktoria..

\- Hey, eu não deixei de atender - Ela me interrompeu - Eu levei a comida dele, mas então eu não consegui encontra-lo em lugar nenhum. Acredita que ele foi embora?

\- Não foi a toa que o Sr Breeland te demitiu.

\- Não foi por isso que ele me demitiu - Ela explicou - Ele me demitiu por pedir sal para a Darcy.

\- Como é? - Dessa vez eu estava completamente confuso. O que tem demais em pedir sal para outra garçonete?

\- O tal cliente tinha pedido uma porção de patas de caranguejo empanadas - Ela comentou - E em minha defesa, não tinha mais nenhum cliente na minha área do bar...

\- O que você fez? - Eu perguntei desconfiado.

-Eu me sentei no balcão para dividir o prato com o Adrian - Ela deu de ombros me entregando o pano. - Mas estava sem sal, então eu pedi para a Darcy trazer, mas ela não tinha me avisado que o Sr Breeland tinha voltado. Acabou que ele mesmo me trouxe o sal, o Adrian fingiu que não estava comendo comigo e eu ainda tive que pagar pelo prato, acredita nisso?

Eu fechei os olhos e respirei fundo. Quando minha irmã vai aprender a crescer e ser responsável? Ou pelo menos tentar? Não é tão difícil assim.

\- Eu vou ver onde Rose está - Eu segui em direção à porta - Acho que podemos fazer uma pausa aqui.

\- Ela vai jantar com a gente hoje? - Vika perguntou animada.

\- Eu não lembro de ter te convidado para jantar comigo - Eu reclamei abrindo a porta e encontrando Rose sentada na pequena varanda, observando a paisagem.

\- Mas eu já convidei o Adrian para vir. - Ela reclamou - Rose ainda não conhece o Adrian, Conhece?

\- O que? - Isso acabou atraindo a atenção da morena. - Eu conheço quem?

\- Nosso primo - Vika explicou - Adrian Ivashkov.

\- Não, não conheço - Ela se levantou. Ela conseguiu limpar a maior parte da tinta de suas pernas. Eu não tinha notado que ela tinha pego suas botas antes de sair e tinha conseguido limpa-las também.

\- Ela precisa conhecer ele - Vika se virou para mim - Por favor Dimka..

Não me agradava nem um pouco a ideia de Rose conhecer meu primo. Mas isso aconteceria uma hora ou outra.

\- Eu vou pedir para o Adrian trazer comida - Vika propôs - Assim vocês dois podem trabalhar tranquilos. O que você me diz, Dimka?

\- Apenas hoje - Eu acabei cedendo. - Você se importa, Rose?

\- Não - Ela sorriu - Nem um pouco.

\- Eu vou ligar para o Adrian - Vika saiu saltitando em direção à casa. Espero não me arrepender disso.

¹Ronald Wayne "Ronnie" Van Zant (15 de janeiro de 1948 – 20 de outubro de 1977) foi o vocalista, compositor e membro fundador da banda de southern rock Lynyrd Skynyrd.


	12. Capítulo 12 - Fascinating New Thing

_ Fascinating new thing _

_ You delight me, and I know you're speaking of me _

_ Fascinating new thing _

_ Get beside me, I want you to love me _

_ I'm surprised that you've never been told before _

_ That you're lovely _

_ And you're perfect _

_ And that somebody wants you  _

**_FNT - Semisonic_ **

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eu estava sentada na varanda da cabana tentando me limpar da melhor maneira e Observando a paisagem. Ter Dimitri tão próximo naquele banheiro realmente mexeu comigo. Eu não conseguia nem respirar direito, tudo em que eu conseguia me focar era a forma como seus lábios pareciam convidativos.

Ele realmente iria me beijar se Vika não tivesse interrompido? Se isso acontecesse, o que viria a seguir? Como ficaria nossa relação profissional? E a amizade que vem crescendo entre nós? Ele se arrependeria? Porque eu estou pensando tanto em algo que não aconteceu? O que tem de errado comigo?

Eu definitivamente não posso ficar pensando em beijar meu chefe, e agora, senhorio. Mas eu queria tanto aquele beijo...

A presença de Dimitri e Vika na varanda acabou interrompendo meus pensamentos. Eles discutiram algo sobre o jantar e convidar um tal primo, eu não dei muita atenção a isso. Minha atenção estava totalmente focada no Russo. Eu queria tanto descobrir o que ele pensa sobre mim. Eu já o vi me olhando algumas vezes, será que ele me acha bonita? Eu sei que outros homens me acham atraente, principalmente com os traços que herdei de Abe, mas será que ele me vê dessa maneira?

O que importa o modo como ele me vê? Não é como se eu fosse me envolver com meu chefe... Porque as coisas tem que ser tão complicadas na minha vida?

\- Vamos entrar? - Dimitri perguntou depois de um tempo, e eu notei que Vika não estava mais ali. Será que é uma boa ideia ficar sozinha com ele nesse momento?

\- Claro - Eu dei um pequeno sorriso e segui para o interior da cabana. - Eu tenho uma parede para terminar de pintar.

\- Talvez você queira me deixar cuidar dessa parte - O russo ponderou segurando o Rolo.

\- De jeito nenhum, camarada. - Eu peguei o rolo da mão dele - Eu comecei e vou terminar.

\- Só não se esqueça que a tinta é na parede - Ele provocou.

\- Hey, se você não ficar quieto, eu vou pintar você - Eu ameacei o fazendo rir.

\- Não está mais aqui quem falou - Ele se defendeu. - Desculpe pela Vika... Ela é um pouco...

\- Entusiasmada? - Eu completei tentando evitar o assunto do quase beijo.

\- Inconveniente - Ele sorriu. - Ela veio me contar que foi demitida.. De novo...

\- Você fala como se isso fosse algo corriqueiro - Eu comentei me concentrando na parede, enquanto ele pegava o outro rolo.

\- Infelizmente é - Ele começou a pintar a parede do lado enquanto eu me esticava o máximo possível tentando alcançar o topo da parede. - Como eu te disse antes, ela não é muito responsável.

\- As vezes ela só não descobriu o que quer da vida - Eu comentei com dificuldade. Porque essa parede tem que ser tão alta?

\- Você pode deixar que eu pinto em cima - Dimitri parou para me observar.

\- Eu alcanço - Eu murmurei. Eu estava quase lá... Quase..

Foi quando acabei soltando o rolo e ele caiu direto na minha cabeça, sujando todo o meu lenço e testa de tinta branca.

\- Eu já te falei que a tinta é na parede, Rose - Dimitri gargalhou.

\- Calado - Eu gemi - Meu cabelo deve ter ficado um desastre.

\- Não deve ter sujado tanto - Ele comentou enquanto eu seguia para o banheiro e tirava o lenço - E se sujou, é só lavar.

Eu avaliei rapidamente o estrago. Apenas alguns fios sujaram, eu decidi ficar sem o lenço, apesar de estar com o cabelo mais parecido com um ninho de ratos.

\- Adrian conseguiu sair mais cedo - Eu ouvi a voz animada de Vika na sala.

\- Talvez arrumar um emprego longe do Adrian seja bom - Dimitri reclamou enquanto eu voltava para o quarto. 

\- Você poderia ser mais solidário com seu sobrinho - Vika reclamou - Não te incomoda saber que aquela coisinha teve a coragem de trocar o Paul pelo Trey?

\- Eu não me importo com romances adolescentes, Vika - Ele suspirou. - Logo paul arruma uma nova namorada.

Paul? Será que é o mesmo Paul que Jill vive falando? 

\- Você poderia ser mais sensível, o coitadinho ficou arrasado - Ela exclamou.

\- E você poderia nos ajudar, já que está aqui. - Dimitri revirou os olhos

\- Você espera me ver pintando uma parede? - Vika gargalhou enquanto eu observava os dois em um canto do quarto. - Você é realmente engraçado, Dimka.

\- Você já contou para Yeva que você foi Demitida outra vez? - Ele perguntou com um sorriso perigoso.

\- Você não se atreveria - Ela praticamente rosnou - Você sabe bem o sermão que ela me deu da outra vez.

\- Talvez você precise de um novo sermão - Ele continuou - E Sabemos que ela é especialista nisso.

\- Dimka por favor - A garota gemeu. - Eu vou arrumar outro emprego logo.

\- Quem é Yeva? - Eu interrompi a conversa dos dois. - Sua mãe?

\- Yeva é nossa avó - Dimitri pareceu se lembrar que eu estava ali.

\- Ela tem um prazer especial em pegar no meu pé - Viktoria reclamou - Principalmente depois que eu saí de casa sem me casar. Afinal, Dimitri tem esse direito, eu não.

\- Você sabe que na época dela as coisas eram diferentes - Dimitri contestou - não adianta contrariar.

\- Você tem uma avó tão chata assim, Rose? - Vika revirou os olhos pegando um pincel e se concentrando no batente da porta.

\- Eu não sei - Eu comentei sem graça - A ultima vez que estive com ela foi há muito tempo... Antes de Janine me mandar para o Colégio interno.

\- Bem, na falta de uma - Vika continuou reclamando - Nós temos ainda a Tia Tatiana...

\- Tatiana? - Eu perguntei confusa.

\- Tatiana Ivashkov - Dimitri esclareceu - Ela é nossa tia-avó.

\- Vocês e os Ivashkov estão todos ligados então? - Eu constatei surpresa. Eu chamei a tia do Dimitri de maluca....  _ Perfeito. _

\- É uma longa história - Dimitri pareceu desconfortável. Ele não parecia gostar muito da parte Ivashkov da família. Os sobrenomes são diferentes, provavelmente Ivashkov é o nome de solteira da mãe dele. - Rose não tem exatamente uma família grande, Vika.

\- Na verdade, quando a gente vivia na Pensilvânia - Eu comentei voltando a me concentrar na parede. - a gente ficava bastante com as primas da Janine, para ela ter tempo de estudar e terminar a residencia.

\- A gente? - Vika perguntou confusa e eu percebi meu deslize. Eu não queria revirar essa parte da minha vida. Pouquíssimas pessoas sabiam dessa história. Eu percebi que isso atraiu a atenção de Dimitri também e fiquei me perguntando como eu poderia sair disso. - A gente quem?

\- Minha Irmã - Eu decidi contar parte da verdade e mudar de assunto. Eu me sentia totalmente desconfortável. - Annabeth Hathaway.. Mas isso foi há muito tempo.

\- Você nunca me disse que tinha uma irmã - Vika parou de pintar e se virou para mim.  _ Merda. _

\- Acho que podemos fazer uma pausa - Dimitri declarou após me analisar por alguns segundos. Eu percebi duas coisas em seu olhar... Ele estava surpreso com a nova informação, e ele respeitaria o meu espaço. - Adrian vai chegar logo com a comida.

\- Eu estou morrendo de fome - Vika largou prontamente o pincel e saiu na frente.

\- Você realmente não se importa de jantar com a gente, não é? - Dimitri perguntou evitando deliberadamente o assunto, apesar de sua evidente curiosidade. Eu não podia agradece-lo mais por isso.

\- De forma nenhuma - Eu forcei um sorriso e segui para fora da cabana - Não se preocupe comigo.

Nós seguimos em silêncio até a casa. A trilha um tanto escura por causa da noite e das árvores logo esconderam Viktoria, nos dando a sensação de privacidade. Minha mente poderia muito bem vagar para o assunto que estava martelando ali grande parte da noite, aquele momento no banheiro. Mas ao contrário disso, eu me peguei pensando novamente na pequena Ann, aquela minha vida parecia que estava há séculos de distancia, quando na verdade, fazia o que? vinte e três anos...

\- Você está calada - Dimitri comentou conforme nos aproximávamos de sua casa.

\- Desculpe - Eu desviei o olhar - Estava pensando em outra coisa...

\- Estava pensando na Annabeth? - Ele perguntou despreocupado.

\- Bem.. - Eu respirei fundo. Eu realmente não quero falar disso agora, mas também não me sinto à vontade em esconder as coisas dele. Ele tem algo que me faz querer conversar, me abrir. Mas...

\- Você não precisa falar - Ele me interrompeu me lançando um olhar preocupado enquanto nós subíamos as escadas da varanda da casa, Eu nunca tinha reparado o quanto a casa parecia ser grande. - Se você não quiser.

\- Obrigada - Eu lhe ofereci um sorriso agradecido - É desconfortável falar sobre isso...

\- Eu nunca te deixaria desconfortável, Roza - Ele deu de ombros abrindo a porta de sua casa para que eu entrasse.

\- Obrigada - Roza... Novamente esse nome... Eu nunca gostei muito de apelidos diferentes de Rose, Eu odiava quando Dean me chamava de Querida, docinho ou Rosie, como ele muitas vezes cismava em me chamar, apesar de eu reclamar disso milhares de vezes. Mas Roza, ouvir meu nome sendo pronunciado dessa forma, com esse sotaque, era simplesmente maravilhoso. Eu não me importaria se ele me chamasse apenas assim.

A porta dava em uma pequena sala de jantar anexada à cozinha do Russo, E era algo simplesmente espetacular. Como alguém pode simplesmente viver sozinho em um lugar assim? Os armários de madeira escura com mármore claro totalmente equipada com os mais diversos e sofisticados utensílios. Eu juro que eu poderia morar confortavelmente na geladeira dele.

\- Finalmente vocês chegaram - Vika reclamou, só então eu notei um rapaz sentado ao lado dela. Era o barman, aquele que diversas vezes percebi me observando.

Ele Era bonito, alto, cabelo castanho cuidadosamente despenteado, olhos de um profundo verde e um sorriso pretensioso no rosto.

\- Você correu na frente, Vika - Dimitri revirou os olhos. - Adrian, essa é Rose Hathaway..

\- Ela vai ser sua vizinha - Vika cantarolou olhando diretamente para Dimitri. Adrian se levantou imediatamente e se aproximou, me fazendo sentir o cheiro de bebida e cigarros de cravo. Eu torci o nariz discretamente com o cheiro.

\- Então você é a famosa Rose Hathaway - Ele sorriu antes de me dar uma piscadela. - Eu ouvi falar muito de você, garota.

\- Bem, aparentemente todo mundo ouviu - Eu dei de ombros, me sentando em uma cadeira vaga, ignorando o tom de flerte que ele me lançava.

\- Você trouxe a comida, Adrian? - Dimitri perguntou impaciente.

\- Está ali priminho - Ele indicou algumas sacolas em cima da bancada.

Dimitri foi até um dos armários e pegou alguns pratos e Vika decidiu servir, me deixando sozinha em companhia do rapaz.

\- Você se importa se eu fumar aqui? - Ele perguntou à Dimitri.

\- Sim, se quiser fumar, vá para a varanda.

\- As vezes ele é um chato, sabe? - Ele confidenciou para mim.

\- Eu posso te ouvir, Adrian - O russo informou.

\- Então, você está pintando a cabana - seus olhos varreram meu corpo descaradamente, me fazendo sentir um pouco desconfortável. Geralmente os homens disfarçavam um pouco antes de me secar. - Você com certeza está fazendo um ótimo trabalho.

\- E você pode afirmar isso olhando para minhas pernas? - Eu revirei os olhos e Vika deu uma pequena risada ao colocar alguns pratos na mesa, enquanto Dimitri trazia as vasilhas com comida.

\- Alguém tão bonita quanto você só pode estar se saindo bem - Ele me deu outra piscadela. Ele era o retrato da arrogância e presunção. Mas de alguma forma, tinha algo que me dizia que eu teria que aguenta-lo por muito tempo ainda.

\- Bom saber - Eu murmurei.

\- Eu moro do outro lado do lago sabe - Ele continuou - Nós seremos vizinhos, se um dia você precisar de alguma coisa, uma xícara de açúcar talvez, não hesite em me procurar. Eu tenho tudo o que você precisa, Doutora.

\- Adrian - Eu respirei fundo antes de me virar totalmente para ele enquanto Vika me olhava com curiosidade e Dimitri não parecia estar no seu melhor humor - Se essa cantada já funcionou com alguém, por favor, peça para a pobre coitada que passe no meu consultório para que eu prescreva algum antibiótico para ela. Porque com certeza ela vai precisar.

Dimitri se sentou ao meu lado com um sorriso satisfeito no rosto, Enquanto o tal Ivashkov dava uma gargalhada.

\- Wow, a gatinha mostrou as garras - Ele exclamou me fazendo revirar os olhos novamente.

\- Adrian, deixe Rose em paz - Vika provocou se sentando entre nós dois.

\- Não estou fazendo nada, Prima - Ele se defendeu.

\- Eu ainda estou brava com você - Ela mudou completamente de assunto ao ver a expressão de poucos amigos do Russo.

\- Comigo? - Ele a encarou chocado - E o que eu fiz?

\- Deixou o Sr Breeland me demitir - Ela murmurou.

\- E o que eu poderia fazer? - Ele perguntou confuso enquanto Dimitri tentava não expressar nenhuma reação.

\- Você estava comendo comigo - Ela exclamou - E fingiu que não estava.

\- Você já tinha perdido o emprego quando ele te encontrou comendo - Adrian deu de ombros - Não vi necessidade de ser demitido também.

\- Você foi demitida por comer? - Eu perguntei sem entender.

\- Ela demorou para atender um cliente - Dimitri murmurou - Ele foi embora e ela comeu a comida dele. E o dono do bar viu.

\- Sério? - Eu gargalhei. Essa garota é maluca.

\- Hey, ser garçonete é mais difícil do que parece - Ela se defendeu. - Você não imagina como é.

\- Na verdade eu já trabalhei como garçonete - Eu dei de ombros - Eu insisti para Abe que queria um emprego e ele me arrumou emprego em um restaurante que ele era sócio. Muito a contra gosto.

\- Abe Mazur? - Adrian perguntou surpreso, eu apenas confirmei. Acho que ninguém sequer imagina que ele seja meu pai.

\- Eu fiquei sabendo que ele te indicou para Stan - Vika comentou enquanto eu me servia de um pouco de talharim ao pesto com vieiras e camarão.

\- Rose é filha de Abe Mazur - Dimitri acabou com o mistério.

\- Wow - Ela exclamou me lançando um olhar totalmente surpreso. - E como você terminou como garçonete?

\- Eu te falei, eu pedi - Eu dei de ombros - Era um bom restaurante em Manhattan. Eu durei duas semanas.

\- Duas semanas? - Foi a vez de Dimitri se surpreender.

\- O que você fez? - Adrian abriu um sorriso provocador.

\- No primeiro dia eu virei uma jarra de água gelada na cabeça de um cliente inconveniente.

\- O que? - Vika gargalhou - O que o coitado fez?

\- Me perguntou se conseguiria algo comigo caso desse uma gorjeta alta - Eu revirei os olhos ao me lembrar daquele babaca. - Depois, quando eu percebi que não poderia fazer isso, comecei a me recusar atender alguns.

\- Foi aí que te demitiram? - Dimitri me observou com curiosidade.

\- Não me demitiram - Eu expliquei - Ninguém demitiria a filha do Abe. Eu pedi demissão, isso foi logo que comecei a fazer a faculdade, então depois disso decidi me concentrar totalmente nos estudos.

\- Você é uma caixinha de surpresas, Doutora - Adrian deu um sorriso - Eu nunca imaginaria você dando um banho de água gelada em algum pobre coitado.

\- Se você continuar falando, eu vou te mostrar exatamente como fiz isso - Eu murmurei.

-Você é simplesmente encantadora - Adrian gargalhou.

\- Adrian - Dimitri rosnou - Já chega.

\- Vamos falar de coisas mais interessantes - Vika exclamou - Rose, você vai no leilão de cestas certo? Está chegando, é em duas semanas.

\- Leilão de cestas? - Do que essa maluca está falando?

\- É um dos eventos mais esperados de Fairhope. - Adrian me explicou - Acontece uma semana antes do Baile Sweet Pie.

\- Todos os solteiros de Fairhope montam cestas secretas que vão à leilão no primeiro fim de semana de agosto. - Vika continuou - Então, nós compramos e esperamos ter um dia agradável ao lado do cara que montou a cesta. Geralmente eles preparam programas completos para o dia.

\- Então, vocês compram encontros com desconhecidos? - Eu perguntei chocada. Isso é a coisa mais bizarra que já ouvi.

\- Não precisa ser um encontro - Ela explicou - Você vai comprar a cesta que mais te agradar, sem saber o dono. Além disso, todos se conhecem por aqui. Enfim, você vai participar, certo?

\- Eu não acho uma boa ideia - Eu murmurei.

\- O dinheiro vai todo para a caridade Rose - Vika exclamou - Todos para um lar de crianças carentes. Você tem que participar. Dimitri sempre participa...

\- Eu não vou deixar você me convencer esse ano Vika - Ele murmurou, apesar de ter atraído minha atenção. - Eu tive péssimas experiencias nos últimos dois anos.

\- Porque? - Eu perguntei imediatamente.

\- Dimitri tem uma fã especial que sempre consegue comprar a cesta dele - Adrian gargalhou - Acho que você deveria aproveitar, priminho.

\- Do jeito que ele está encalhado - Vika resolveu provocar o irmão - Talvez Kirova seja realmente a solução para ele.

\- Kirova? - Eu arregalei os olhos - Espera, aquela velha sempre compra sua cesta?

\- Não sei como ela sempre descobre qual é a minha - Ele murmurou.

\- Pobre camarada - Eu provoquei.

\- Eu vou te convencer a participar - Vika declarou decidida.

\- Não Vika - Dimitri murmurou.

\- Até Stan participa. É para a caridade Dimka. Pense nas crianças...

\- Eu posso te dar uma dica do conteúdo da minha cesta, se você quiser - Adrian sorriu em minha direção.

\- Isso seria perfeito - Eu dei um sorriso angelical, recebendo um olhar surpreso de Dimitri - Vai ser ótimo para descobrir exatamente qual cesta eu devo evitar.

\- Você fere meus sentimentos, doutora - Ele exclamou dramaticamente.

\- Como se você tivesse algum - Eu revirei os olhos me levantando.

\- Pode deixar que eu limpo tudo - Vika declarou quando Dimitri também se levantou e começou a recolher os pratos - Vocês dois podem voltar a pintar a cabana.

\- Isso, vamos para a cabana - Adrian se levantou, me provocando uma careta. Ele vai ficar me perseguindo agora? - Quero ver o ótimo trabalho que a doutora fez.

\- Adrian - Vika declarou depressa - É bom você ficar aqui comigo, ou então vão te colocar para trabalhar.

\- Eles não fariam isso - O rapaz nos encarou com uma expressão chocada.

\- Experimenta - Dimitri cruzou os braços e lhe lançou um olhar desafiador - Eu faço você pintar a sala sozinho.

\- Ele já foi mais agradável - O rapaz confidenciou para Vika.

\- Eu sei - Ela respondeu no mesmo tom - Você acredita que eles me fizeram pintar uma porta?

\- Vamos, Rose - Dimitri revirou os olhos e abriu a porta, eu logo o segui.

\- Sua casa parece ser enorme - Eu comentei observando o sobrado por cima do ombro enquanto voltávamos para a cabana.

\- É um bom tamanho - Ele respondeu despreocupado.

\- Pra uma família grande, talvez - Eu respondi pensativa - Eu morreria de medo de ficar num lugar desse tamanho sozinha.

\- Eu raramente estou sozinho - Ele gargalhou. O que ele quis dizer com isso? Ele costuma ter companhia? companhia feminina? Com uma aparência dessas, seria estranho se ele não tivesse. 

Porque isso me incomoda? Não é como se eu quisesse fazer companhia pra ele...

\- Entendi - Acabei respondendo um pouco mais ríspida que eu planejava e ele me olhou confuso.

\- Como você deve imaginar - Ele continuou me avaliando enquanto nós seguíamos em direção à cabana, como se soubesse exatamente o que se passava em minha mente. - A presença de Viktoria não é algo incomum.

\- Isso ainda não explica o fato de você ter essa casa enorme - Eu tentei voltar ao assunto original, esperando esconder aquilo que estava sentindo. Seria ciumes? - Ela deve ter uns três quartos...

\- Quatro, na verdade - ele comentou sem graça abrindo a porta da cabana para mim. - Mas bem, eu tinha dinheiro para comprar um imóvel, achei essa casa por um bom valor e não vi nenhum motivo para não investir em algo definitivo.

\- Algo definitivo? - Eu perguntei tentando parecer desinteressada.

\- Bem, sim... - Ele respondeu com calma, verificando a situação da parede que tínhamos conseguido pintar - Sabe, é um lugar bom para uma família, crianças e tudo mais.

\- Então você planeja ter uma família? - Eu perguntei surpresa, sem entender exatamente o motivo da minha surpresa. Há alguns meses atrás eu mesmo estava planejando me casar. Não que filhos estivessem inclusos no pacote, eu nunca me imaginei como mãe. Eu com certeza não teria tempo para isso pelos próximos anos. Se eu conseguisse a bolsa no próximo ano, eu terminaria minha segunda residencia provavelmente aos 32 anos. Até conseguir encontrar alguém adequado, me casar... Não... Filhos estão fora de questão.

\- É claro que sim - Ele deu de ombros enquanto eu deliberadamente evitava seu olhar - Todos querem isso. Você nunca pensou em ter uma família?

\- Bem... - Eu comecei incerta - Dean e eu conversamos sobre comprar um apartamento. Mas nunca conversamos sobre crianças, então não seria algo grande.

\- Dean? - Dimitri se virou totalmente para mim. Aparentemente aquele nome despertou mais o interesse dele do que a informação de uma irmã misteriosa. Eu me lembrei que nunca tinha comentado com ninguém sobre o meu quase casamento, mas de alguma forma, não me sinto mais tão desconfortável.

\- Dean.. - Eu confirmei enquanto Dimitri tinha algo estranho no olhar... Eu não conseguia interpretar direito. Seria raiva? Decepção? Ciumes? Ou isso era tudo ilusão minha? - Meu ex noivo...

\- Ex noivo? - Dimitri agora estava simplesmente surpreso. - Eu não sabia que você...

\- Eu ia me casar em novembro - Eu declarei um pouco constrangida, pegando um pincel e sentando no chão, de costas para o russo, me concentrando em retocar o rodapé. - Mas não deu certo.

\- O que aconteceu? - Eu ouvi a voz calma e reconfortante do russo. - Quero dizer, você não precisa me contar nada se não quiser..

\- Eu não me importo de falar - Eu o interrompi. - Eu acho que no fim, eu não era boa o bastante para ele..

\- Como? - Ele perguntou perplexo.

\- Bem, meu jeito frio e desinteressante não é algo muito atrativo em um relacionamento - Eu expliquei com simplicidade. - Foi melhor assim, ele se cansaria de mim em breve mesmo. Pelo menos não tivemos que gastar dinheiro com um divórcio.

\- Ele te chamou de fria e desinteressante? - Dimitri questionou parecendo mais próximo. Eu não me virei para confirmar. Tentei passar a imagem mais casual possível, como se aquilo não fosse nada.

\- Uma vaca fria, pra ser mais exata - Eu informei - Eu provavelmente devo apenas me contentar em trabalhar e viver minha vida. Eu não sou uma boa companhia, sabe...

\- Eu não concordo - Ele me interrompeu - Você é uma mulher incrível, Rose...

\- Agora você está exagerando - Eu gargalhei me virando na direção do Russo. Mas seu olhar me fez parar de rir imediatamente. Ele me olhava com tanta intensidade que senti meu corpo inteiro se arrepiar.

\- Não estou - Ele afirmou - Na verdade estou surpreso de ninguém nunca ter te falado isso antes.

Eu senti meu rosto esquentar diante dessas palavras. O que esse Russo maluco está pensando? Primeiro quase me beija no banheiro, agora me diz isso.. Isso é algum tipo de teste à minha sanidade?

\- Acho que podemos terminar esse quarto até amanhã e passar para a sala - Ele declarou mudando completamente o assunto após alguns momentos me observando. - Se Viktoria não nos atrapalhar novamente, vamos conseguir terminar até sábado.

\- Ótimo - eu concordei ainda tentando decifrá-lo.

Depois disso nós trabalhamos por mais uma hora em silêncio. Dimitri parecia pensativo e eu fiquei ponderando se eu deveria ou não participar desse tal leilão. Se eu conseguisse descobrir qual é a cesta de Dimitri, sem levantar suspeitas, nós poderíamos passar um dia inteiro juntos. Mas corre o risco de eu acabar com uma cesta errada, tipo a do Stan.. Credo.

Dimitri me ofereceu uma carona Até o hotel, mas continuou em completo silêncio. Parecia até o mesmo Dimitri dos primeiros dias. O que será que está se passando em sua mente? Eu o ofendi de alguma maneira?

\- Até amanhã? - Eu perguntei antes de sair do carro depois de todo aquele silêncio.

\- Claro - Ele deu um pequeno sorriso. Porque ele mudou de atitude tão de repente? Será que eu realmente fiz algo que o desagradou? - Até amanhã, Rose.

Eu passei o resto da noite pensativa. O que está acontecendo com Dimitri? E o que ele quis dizer com ' _ estou surpreso que ninguém nunca tenha te falado isso antes? _ ' Ele realmente me acha incrível?

Eu continuei pensando nesse assunto até adormecer, pensando no que me esperava no dia seguinte. 


	13. Capítulo 13 - One Way Or Another

One way or another I'm gonna find ya

I'm gonna getcha getcha getcha getcha

One way or another I'm gonna win ya

I'm gonna getcha getcha getcha getcha

One way or another I'm gonna see ya

I'm gonna meetcha meetcha meetcha meetcha

One day, maybe next week

I'm gonna meetcha, I'm gonna meetcha, I'll meetcha

One Way Or Another - Blondie

\-------------------------------------------------------------

Eu estava terminando de arrumar minhas malas, esperando que Dimitri viesse me buscar. Nós trabalhamos duro na reforma da cabana e na sexta feira, três dias depois de começar, o lugar estava totalmente habitável. Abe como prometido se encarregou de mobiliar a cabana para mim, com a promessa de me visitar em breve, e no domingo, eu já estava com tudo pronto para me mudar para minha nova casa.

Eu simplesmente não podia esperar, depois de dois meses nesse quarto de hotel, eu finalmente vou ter o meu lugar, nem o fato de ser vizinha do Adrian vai diminuir minha excitação em tudo isso.

\- Uau - Jill exclamou saindo do banheiro carregando alguns de meus hidratantes. A garota decidiu que viria me ajudar a fazer as malas quando descobriu que eu iria me mudar, Lissa queria vir também, mas teve alguns problemas do casamento para resolver. Em praticamente 3 semanas ela se tornaria a Senhora Drozdov, Finalmente. - Você tem tantas coisas lindas.

\- Meu pai sempre gostou de me dar presentes - Eu sorri guardando algumas roupas - Mas a maioria eu não encontrei oportunidade para usar aqui ainda.

\- Você está namorando com o Dr Belikov, Rose? - Jill me perguntou com naturalidade, fazendo eu me virar chocada.

\- O que? Você está maluca?

\- Foi o que André nos contou - Ela explicou, me fazendo sentir vontade de matar o rapaz. O que ele está pensando? - Lissa estava montando a cesta dele no leilão, porque disse que tinha que saber o que tinha, pra você poder comprar... E ele disse que você estava namorando o Dr Belikov.

\- Eu não estou! - Eu encerrei o assunto. Eu definitivamente vou socar André quando o encontrar.

\- Foi o que Lissa falou. - Ela continuou - Ela explicou que vai fazer com que você compre a cesta dele, e então vocês vão poder se conhecer melhor e tudo mais..

\- Sua irmã está delirando se pensa que isso vai acontecer. - Eu murmurei fechando uma das malas.

\- Mia surtaria se alguém sem ser ela conseguisse a cesta do André - Jill deu um pequeno sorriso me entregando as poucas roupas que restaram no armário.

\- Imagino que sim - Eu suspirei - Eu gostaria de saber quem alimentou aquele ser depois da meia noite...

\- O que? - Jill perguntou confusa. Obviamente ela não entenderia a referencia. - Como assim?

\- Gremlins - Eu expliquei sem dar muita importância.

\- Gre o que? - Ela fez uma careta.

\- Deixa pra lá - Eu suspirei. - Você vai no leilão??

\- Oh Não - Ela se apressou em dizer - Nós não temos mais permissão para ir, desde que Angeline conseguiu comprar a cesta do Adrian Ivashkov ano passado. Quando descobriram quem era e que ela tinha apenas 15 anos, foi um escândalo.

\- E como ela conseguiu comprar? - Eu perguntei confusa. Acho que notariam uma garota de 15 anos dando lances, não?

\- Ninguém sabe - Jill me explicou - Mas quando Adrian descobriu, se recusou a sair com a garota, apesar dela já ter pago a cesta. Os pais dela não se importaram muito...

\- Ela parece ser uma garota... Intensa... - Intensa não era bem a palavra, mas eu não chamaria alguém que eu não conheço de projeto de vadia.

\- Ela é diferente - Jill confidenciou - sabe, ela estava bem com o Paul e de repente decidiu ficar com o Trey que nem é tudo isso... Eu não entendo...

\- Então... - Eu provoquei - Você acha que o Paul é melhor que esse tal Trey.

\- O que? Não foi o que eu disse, é que.. - A garota começou a falar totalmente envergonhada - eu...

Uma leve batida na porta nos interrompeu, eu segui rindo do embaraço da garota até encontrar Dimitri parado à porta, me olhando com curiosidade.

\- Qual é a graça? - Dimitri perguntou entrando no quarto.

\- Coisa de meninas, camarada - Eu respondi com uma piscadela enquanto Jill parecia ter congelado ao lado da cama ao ver Dimitri - Você não tem permissão para saber.

\- Vocês já arrumaram tudo? - Ele avaliou a situação do quarto, enquanto eu fechava a última mala.

\- Sim - Eu dei um pequeno sorriso - Estou pronta.

\- Vamos - Ele sorriu pegando duas malas e levando para o carro. Eu e Jill dividimos as outras duas que faltavam e logo o seguimos, entregando a chave do quarto na recepção. Se Deus quiser, eu nunca mais vou voltar a me hospedar aqui.

\- Deixa eu te ajudar - Dimitri sorriu pegando a mala que eu carregava quando cheguei perto do carro.

\- Vika vai estar lá hoje? - Eu perguntei enquanto ele guardava a última mala.

\- Ela está na minha mãe - Dimitri explicou. - Geralmente nós almoçamos lá de domingo.

\- Desculpe - Eu comecei envergonhada. Não teria aceitado a ajuda dele se soubesse que estava atrapalhando um programa familiar. - Eu não queria atrapalhar.

\- Você não está atrapalhando - Ele se encostou no carro e me presenteou com um sorriso completo.

\- Rose... - Jill começou timidamente - Eu já vou indo...

\- Já? - Eu me lembrei da garota parada ali.

\- Sim, eu prometi a minha mãe que não demoraria - Ela deu um sorriso sem graça se afastando - Tchau Dr Belikov...

\- Ela realmente gostou de você - Dimitri comentou abrindo a porta do carro para que eu entrasse, enquanto Jill nos dava rápidos olhares de vez em quando enquanto se afastava.

\- Ela é uma boa garota - Eu comentei quando ele assumiu o volante - Eu gosto dela...

\- Eu fico feliz de ver você se enturmando.. - Ele comentou enquanto fazia um caminho desconhecido para mim.

\- Onde estamos indo? - Eu perguntei confusa.

\- Minha mãe pediu que eu passasse lá - Ele explicou - para pegar almoço pra gente...

\- Nós vamos passar na casa da sua mãe? - Eu perguntei chocada - Mas sua família não está toda lá?

\- Bem, sim... - Ele deu de ombros - Mas vai ser rápido...

\- Mas... - Eu não sabia mais o que falar. Como eu posso simplesmente aparecer na casa da mãe dele?

\- Te prometo que vai ser rápido - Ele me lançou um olhar divertido - E Viktoria é a pior das minhas irmãs. Não precisa se preocupar com as outras.

\- Isso quer dizer que eu vou conhecê-las? - Eu arregalei os olhos enquanto ele estacionava na frente da tal casa em que ele me encontrou aquele dia com Mikhail.

\- Elas não me deixariam em paz se eu te deixasse dentro do carro - Ele me encarou - Vamos... Não vai ser tão ruim...

\- Ok - Eu suspirei derrotada saindo do carro. Como eu poderia negar algo a ele depois de ter me ajudado tanto?

Ele seguiu até a porta da frente e logo abriu caminho, esperando que eu entrasse. Nós entramos em uma grande e aconchegante sala que estava completamente vazia.

Talvez não tenham ninguém em casa...

\- Venha - Ele me chamou indo em direção à um corredor.

\- Aonde? - Eu sussurrei seguindo seus passos.

\- Você está com medo? - Ele me lançou um olhar divertido por cima do ombro.

\- O que? Claro que não - Eu exclamei envergonhada.

Nós começamos a ouvir algumas vozes animadas e saímos em um cômodo que parecia ser a cozinha. Parecia, já que eu não estava vendo muita coisa por estar praticamente me escondendo atrás de Dimitri.

\- Dimka - Eu ouvi uma voz feminina com o sotaque carregado exclamar - Achei que você demoraria mais...

\- Ainda não está pronto? - Ele perguntou com naturalidade - Nós podemos esperar...

Espera.. Podemos?

\- Nós? - Eu ouvi a voz de Vika - Isso seria você e seu amigo imaginário?

Ele olhou para o lado, como se estivesse esperando me ver ali, e murmurou algo saindo totalmente da minha frente, me deixando exposta a uma série de mulheres que me encaravam com curiosidade.

Na cozinha estava uma mulher que não parecia ter mais que 50 anos, apesar que se essa era a mãe dele, provavelmente ela já tinha passado dessa idade. Vika e outra mulher muito bonita, provavelmente a tal Karolina que ele tanto me falou.

Elas logo se colocaram em movimento vindo me cumprimentar e dando um beijo no rosto de Dimitri.

\- Rose, Essa é minha mãe Olena e minha irmã Karolina - Ele indicou - Você já conhece a Vika. Onde Está a Sonya?

\- É um prazer conhecê-la - Karolina deu um rápido sorriso antes de se virar para Dimitri e falar uma série de coisas em uma língua esquisita. Aquilo é Russo?

Eu não conseguia nem identificar aonde começava e terminava uma palavra. Dimitri deu um pequeno sorriso e respondeu também em russo, fazendo Vika também entrar na conversa.

\- Ok, já chega - Olena interrompeu com um olhar indulgente para os filhos - Eu não criei vocês para serem tão mal educados, a pobre garota não está entendendo nada.

\- Desculpe - Dimitri me olhou de soslaio - Só estava perguntando aonde está minha outra irmã.

\- Venha Rose - Vika agarrou meu braço - Sonya vai adorar conhecer você.

\- O que? - Eu perguntei enquanto ela me arrastava para longe de Dimitri. O que está acontecendo?

\- Então.. - Ela começou - Eu conversei com Dimitri, eu falei pra ele que ele precisa colocar pão preto na cesta dele, assim você vai saber qual você deve comprar.

\- Eu já falei que não vou comprar nada Vikka - Eu abaixei o tom praticamente para um sussurro irritado - Você e a Lissa podem desistir.

\- Lissa? - Ela imitou meu tom - Não me diga que..

\- Ela decidiu montar a cesta do André - Eu revirei os olhos enquanto voltava para a sala - E quer que eu compre, eu não vou participar disso. Vou apenas acompanhar vocês e ver como funciona.

\- A cidade inteira já está comentando sobre Isso Rose - Vika me puxou em direção às escadas - Ainda mais depois daquela história com Mikhail, seria ótimo se você saísse com alguém como meu irmão. As pessoas respeitam ele.

\- É ótimo que respeitem ele - Eu gemi já cansada daquela história - Mas eu não quero me envolver com ninguém agora.

\- Não é o que parece - Ela cantarolou parando na porta de um dos quartos. Essa casa era um reflexo da casa que visitei com Mikhail. Totalmente enorme. - Vocês dois estão se dando muito bem.

\- Isso não significa que eu tenho que sair com ele. - Eu tentei encerrar o assunto - E tenho certeza que ele não pensa em mim dessa forma.

\- Ele nunca trouxe nenhuma garota aqui além da Tasha - Ela comentou - Eu acho que isso significa algo.

\- Significa que ele precisava pegar algo aqui e eu estava com ele - Eu revirei os olhos.

\- Ele poderia ter te deixado na cabana e depois vindo pra cá - Ela retrucou. Isso teria sido uma ótima ideia, porque ele não fez isso?

\- O que estamos fazendo aqui? - Eu cruzei os braços, decidida a mudar o assunto.

\- Já disse, procurando a Sonya - Ela comentou abrindo a porta de um quarto infantil, completamente vazio. - Achei que ela estaria aqui com a Zoya. Eu vou ver se ela está tentando falar com o Paul, espere aqui.

Ela se dirigiu ao ultimo quarto do corredor, entrando ali e fechando a porta, me deixando completamente sozinha no corredor daquela casa desconhecida. Eu vou matar o Russo por ter me trazido até aqui e vou matar Viktoria por ter me arrancado do lado dele para me deixar sozinha aqui.

Viktoria demorou mais do que eu esperava e eu comecei a considerar a possibilidade de descer e refazer o caminho até a cozinha, quem sabe conseguiria encontrar Dimitri ali. Porém, antes que eu pudesse concretizar qualquer plano, eu percebi uma velha senhora parada exatamente na minha frente, me olhando como se eu fosse um animal Exótico. Da onde ela surgiu? Ter passos leves é um traço de família?

\- hmmm Oi... - Eu comecei incerta. Essa velha me dá arrepios.

\- Здравствуйте, Вы девушка?- Ela murmurou.

Ela acabou de me xingar?? O que eu fiz pra ela?

\- Eu.. Eu não entendo - Eu tentei explicar.

\- Все хорошо - Ela me mediu ainda com aquela expressão - приятно познакомиться. доброе утро...

E com isso ela apenas se virou e entrou em um dos quartos. Me deixando com a absoluta certeza de que eu fui ofendida em alguma língua esquisita.

Eu desci as escadas e segui em direção ao corredor que levava até a cozinha, até que uma pequena garotinha correu em minha direção, parando diretamente na minha frente rindo. Ela olhava ansiosa em direção à porta da cozinha e estendeu os braços para mim. Ela quer que eu a pegue?

\- Colo - Ela pediu com a voz graciosa ainda estendendo os braços e olhando ansiosa para trás.

Eu me abaixei e a peguei, a voz de Dimitri exclamando algo em russo chegou a mim no momento em que eu me endireitei, fazendo a garota gargalhar e esconder o rosto na curva do meu pescoço. Dimitri apareceu no corredor, aparentemente estava brincando de pega pega com a garota, ou algo assim.

\- Vejo que você encontrou a pequena - Ele parecia subitamente sem graça enquanto caminhava até nós - Rose, essa é a Zoya.

\- Na verdade, ela me encontrou - Eu respondi com um sorriso tímido. Ele realmente gosta de crianças.

\- E Você acha que vai se livrar de mim só porque Rose está te segurando? - Ele exclamou pegando a garota dos meus braços e jogando sobre os ombros - Eu não vou te deixar fugir baixinha.

A garota gargalhava e se debatia nos ombros do tio, enquanto eu observava aquela cena atentamente. Era realmente algo agradável de se ver. Dimitri parece ter nascido para isso.

\- Venha Rose - Ele chamou voltando para a cozinha ainda carregando a garotinha. - Minha mãe já preparou tudo.

\- Vejo que seu tio te alcançou - A mulher que eu tinha visto com a garotinha do lado de fora da outra vez comentou olhando para a filha sorridente. - Ele te avisou que não adianta fugir dele...

\- Sonya - Dimitri entregou a menina para a mãe - Essa é Rose.

\- É um prazer Rose - Ela me deu um sorriso amigável e falou algo em russo para Dimitri. Eles podiam parar com isso?

Dimitri apenas revirou os olhos e deu uma resposta curta. pegando algumas sacolas que Olena tinha separado. Nós nos despedimos de todos, apesar de Olena insistir que deveríamos ficar e almoçar com elas. Quando nós estávamos passando pela porta, um adolescente meio cabisbaixo estava descendo as escadas ao lado de Viktoria. Ele me analisou por um momento antes que eu saísse da sala.

\- Eu te falei que não seria tão ruim - Dimitri me provocou abrindo a porta do carro.

\- Olha, se você quiser ficar, eu posso arrumar as coisas sozinha. Você já me ajudou demais. - Eu comentei, me sentindo culpada por privá-lo de um momento ao lado de sua família.

\- Rose, eu estou aqui todo domingo - Ele revirou os olhos - Eu posso faltar um dia. Te garanto que domingo que vem vai ser a mesma coisa. Vai ser bom passar um domingo sem tanta agitação, para variar.

\- A decisão é sua - Eu comentei conforme ele dirigia.

\- O que achou delas? - Ele perguntou depois de um tempo em silêncio.

\- Elas são ótimas - Eu sorri, omitindo a parte da velha louca. - Aquela é toda sua família?

\- Faltou o Marido da Sonya que aparentemente está em uma viagem a negócios, minha avó Yeva que estava no quarto e meu sobrinho Paul - Ele explicou - Ele está numa fase difícil de adolescente.

\- Jill me fala muito sobre ele - Eu comentei pensando no garoto que vi descer as escadas. Ele tem idade para ser sobrinho do Dimitri?

\- Sim, parece que são bem amigos - Dimitri comentou estacionando o carro - Ele é um bom garoto.

\- Ele é filho da Karolina? - Eu perguntei sem cerimônias.

\- Sim - Ele explicou - O pai dele é aquele namorado que eu te contei que ficou na Rússia. Karo engravidou dele aos 19 anos.

\- Não deve ser fácil ser mãe de um adolescente - Eu disse pensativa. Eu dei muito trabalho para Alberta durante minha adolescência e para Abe também.

\- Paul não dá tanto trabalho - Dimitri deu de ombros - Depois que Karo pegou o jeito, tudo ficou mais fácil. Paul é o principal Wide Receiver do time da escola, provavelmente vai conseguir uma boa bolsa de estudos em alguma faculdade.

\- Isso é bom - Eu sorri o seguindo de perto. ele abriu a porta da frente revelando um pequeno hall com uma escada que dava para o andar superior.

Eu nunca tinha visto aquela parte da casa, eu sempre entro pela porta da cozinha e permaneço lá. Ele seguiu um corredor que saiu diretamente na cozinha e colocou as sacolas que sua mãe lhe entregou na bancada.

\- Eu vou te ajudar a levar as malas até a cabana e você vai poder arrumar tudo - Ele comentou voltando ao carro.

Nós levamos minhas malas para a cabana e ele me deixou para que eu pudesse ter alguma privacidade. Eu passei boa parte da manhã arrumando tudo e devo dizer que eu fiz um ótimo trabalho com o dinheiro que Abe me deu.

Minha casa estava adorável. Logo na varanda, eu coloquei um conjunto de mesa com cadeiras azuis. Eu equipei totalmente a cozinha, apesar da parte hidráulica ainda não estar funcionando. Os armários eram de madeira cerejeira escura e todos os utensílios e eletrodomésticos pretos.

Em minha sala eu coloquei uma cortina clara na janela, um sofá preto, mesa para o computador e mais alguns enfeites. Meu quarto não coube tantas coisas, mas eu me virei como pude. Limpei e organizei todas as minhas coisas no pequeno banheiro e na lavanderia. Eu finalmente estava em casa.

Eu ouvi uma pequena batida na porta no meio da tarde, quando estava terminando de guardar minhas roupas no armário.

\- Você já está aqui a bastante tempo - Dimitri comentou despreocupado - Pensei que pudesse estar com fome..

\- Eu já estou terminando - Eu o convidei para entrar - Quer ver como ficou tudo?

\- Claro...

Ele avaliou todos os cômodos enquanto eu terminava de guardar minhas roupas.

\- Você fez um ótimo trabalho lá dentro - Ele comentou quando estávamos seguindo para sua casa.

\- Não fiz sozinha - Eu o provoquei - Obrigada pela ajuda, Dimitri.

\- Não foi nada. Se você precisar de algo, é só me falar.

Nós conversamos amenidades durante o almoço, trocamos algumas experiências médicas e ele me contou alguns fatos interessantes sobre Fairhope, como a história de uma corrida anual de tartarugas... As pessoas dessa cidade definitivamente precisam ser estudadas.

\- Já está tarde - Eu comentei me levantando da mesa aonde permanecemos conversando após lavar a louça do almoço - Eu vou pra casa.

\- Eu te acompanho - Ele decidiu.

\- Não é necessário - Eu declinei - Fica apenas a poucos metros e...

\- Vamos - Ele sorriu inclinando um pouco a cabeça para o lado, fazendo com que uma mecha de cabelo escapasse do seu rabo de cavalo, caindo diretamente sobre seus olhos. Ele levou a mão até ela, colocando atrás da orelha, apenas para que ela voltasse para o lugar. Como ele poderia fazer tudo aquilo com tanta graça, sendo um cara tão grande? - Eu gosto de caminhar.

\- Ok - Eu desviei o olhar ao notar o rumo dos meus pensamentos - Obrigada pela companhia hoje.

\- Tente descansar - Ele recomendou.

\- Pode ter certeza que tudo o que vou fazer agora é tomar um longo banho e aproveitar a minha cama - Eu sorri.

\- Me parece um ótimo plano - Ele comentou despreocupado - Eu poderia seguir seu exemplo..

\- Stan com certeza comeria meu fígado se eu me atrasasse amanhã.

\- Eu saio às sete - Ele informou parando nas escadas que subiam para a varanda da cabana. - Posso te dar uma carona se você quiser...

\- Seria ótimo - Eu sorri - Te vejo amanhã às sete então.

\- Até amanhã, Rose - Ele disse antes de dar meia volta.

Eu definitivamente estou no paraíso...

Eu acabei tomando um demorado banho de banheira e caindo direto na cama, Finalmente vou poder descansar um pouco.

Eu estava deitada em uma praia de areia totalmente branca. Eu aproveitava o sol que banhava minha pele e usava meu biquíni florido.

Eu fechei os olhos e meu sorriso foi espontâneo. Eu poderia passar o resto dos meus dias aqui, faz tanto tempo que não vou a uma praia. Eu senti os dedos quentes de Dimitri percorrerem meus lábios e descerem para meu pescoço, fazendo meu sorriso aumentar.

Sim, eu não precisava abrir os olhos para saber que era ele quem estava ali ao meu lado. Sua presença era forte demais para ser ignorada, e quando ele coaxou...

Espera... Dimitri coaxou? Aquilo simplesmente não fazia nenhum sentido...

Eu pisquei algumas vezes, e ao abrir os olhos, estava encarando o teto do quarto. Eu sentia um pequeno peso sobre meu peito, mas não tive coragem de olhar o que estava ali.

Um novo coaxo confirmou minhas suspeitas e eu dei um pequeno grito ao me sentar, fazendo o sapo pular para o chão...

\- Você está em Fairhope, Rose - Eu disse em voz alta antes de me levantar e seguir para o banheiro, aproveitando que o bicho estava do outro lado do quarto.

Dimitri com certeza vai ter que tirar aquilo do meu quarto antes de sairmos. Não demorou muito, até que uma pequena batida na porta chamou minha atenção. Eu estava tentando fechar o zíper do vestido azul que tinha colocado e estava tendo alguma dificuldade em alcançá-lo. Eu corri até a porta e encontrei Dimitri completamente pronto, sendo que não era nem sete horas ainda. Porque tudo tem que ser mais fácil para os homens?

\- Hey - Eu o puxei para dentro - Eu preciso da sua ajuda.

\- Bom dia - Ele disse surpreso enquanto eu virava as costas e tirava o cabelo do caminho para que ele pudesse fechar o zíper para mim.

\- Bom dia - Eu olhei por sobre o ombro sorrindo enquanto ele subia a zíper. Eu ignorei alguns pensamentos sobre como seria se ele descesse o zíper ao invés de subir...

\- Eu vim saber se você precisa de algo - Ele comentou olhando em volta.

\- Com certeza preciso - Eu me lembrei daquele ser no meu quarto.

\- O que você está fazendo? - Ele perguntou surpreso quando eu o peguei pelo braço e o arrastei em direção ao quarto.

\- Você precisa tirar aquela criatura daqui - Eu apontei para o sapo que continuava parado em um canto enquanto o usava como escudo, caso o ser resolvesse me atacar.

\- Criatura? - Ele me olhou com diversão - É só um sapo...

\- Só tira ele daqui - Eu gemi.

O russo foi em direção ao sapo que acabou pulando em minha direção, fazendo com que eu corresse e me trancasse no banheiro, ouvindo a risada de Dimitri através da porta.

\- pode sair daí Rose - ele bateu na porta - Eu já tirei ele.

\- Tem certeza? - Eu perguntei

\- Absoluta - Ele gargalhou.

\- Nem uma palavra sobre isso - Eu murmurei envergonhada ao abrir a porta. - Eu estou pronta.

Nós seguimos para a clínica com Dimitri ouvindo as músicas de sempre, enquanto ele me contava algumas histórias sobre sua cidade na Rússia. Dimitri não morava longe da clínica, então a viagem foi curta.

\- Hey, Cupcake - Stan me chamou assim que eu entrei na clínica. Ele estava analisando alguns papéis que Syd estava entregando a ele. - Eu estou com o resultado dos exames do Sr Parker... Quantos Cigarros ele fuma por dia?

Dimitri seguiu direto para seu consultório, me deixando para trás.

\- Hmm - Eu comecei pensativa. Sr Parker era um paciente que possivelmente estava com alguma doença pulmonar, mas eu nem pensei em perguntar quanto ele fumava por dia. - Eu não perguntei...

\- Você sabe que é a sua atenção aos detalhes que me impressiona mais? - Ele ergueu os olhos do prontuário me encarando por um momento - Ele está com um Enfisema, o melhor é que você indique algum pneumologista em Mobile ou Daphne.

\- Obrigada - Eu revirei os olhos pegando o prontuário que ele me oferecia - Você poderia...

\- Por favor - Ele gemeu - Não faça aquela coisa irritante...

\- Que coisa irritante? - Eu perguntei confusa.

\- Sabe... Quando você começa a falar... - Ele suspirou.

\- Sério? - Eu revirei os olhos. Esse cara nunca vai me deixar em paz?

\- Como é que isso não te enlouquece? - Ele virou as costas e seguiu em direção ao próprio consultório.

\- Eu juro que qualquer dia eu acerto um chute bem no meio daquela bunda - Eu murmurei para Syd.

\- Admita - Ela provocou - Vocês dois se amam...

\- Credo - Eu ri pegando o resto dos exames e seguindo para meu consultório.

Eu trabalhei por grande parte da manhã até que Dimitri me chamou em seu consultório.

\- Rose, nós temos um chamado na Fairhope High School. - Ele começou - Inicialmente me chamaram, mas eu não posso sair agora. Você pode ir e resolver isso por mim?

\- Claro - Eu assenti - Alguém se machucou, ou algo assim?

\- Não... Falaram que Paul não está se sentindo bem - Ele suspirou - Eu realmente iria até lá, mas a minha próxima consulta é importante e eu não quero deixá-lo esperando. Apenas veja o que ele tem e me avise, se precisar falar com minha irmã, esse é o celular dela. -Ele me entregou um pedaço de papel com um número escrito.

\- Tudo bem, eu te dou notícias.

\- Aqui - Ele me ofereceu as chaves do carro - Vá com meu carro.

\- Obrigada - Eu sorri pegando as chaves.

Eu dirigi até a Fairhope High School e me encaminharam para o campo de Football. Será que ele se machucou em algum treino?

\- Onde está o Dr Belikov? - Um homem bigodudo me perguntou assim que eu me aproximei.

\- Ele está preso com uma paciente - Eu expliquei - Ele me pediu que viesse em seu lugar. Eu sou a Dra Hathaway.

\- Hans Croft - Ele estendeu a mão - Sou o treinador do time.

\- É um prazer Senhor Croft - Eu comentei - O que aconteceu?

\- Você precisa consertar o garoto - Ele murmurou seguindo em direção ao que eu poderia supor que eram os vestiários.

\- O que ele tem? - Eu perguntei aflita. Será que o Sobrinho do Dimitri se machucou? - Ele quebrou alguma coisa?

\- Ele simplesmente não está acertando nada - Ele exclamou - Ele é nosso principal Wide receiver, temos um jogo importante em duas semanas e ele não consegue correr, nem segurar a bola direito. Ele não era assim...

\- Ele não acabou de terminar com a namorada? - Eu perguntei me lembrando dos comentários que Vika e Jill fizeram sobre o assunto. Adolescentes acabam sendo atingidos com maior força por essas coisas.

\- Eu não sei - o treinador revirou os olhos, parando em frente a porta do vestiário - Nós não somos amigos no facebook.

\- Só estou falando que..

\- Eu espero que você possa resolver isso. - Ele me cortou - Nós precisamos do rapaz inteiro para os treinamentos. Ele está aí dentro.

\- Ótimo - Eu murmurei para mim mesma enquanto entrava no cômodo.

Eu encontrei o rapaz sentado no banco, totalmente desanimado fitando o chão.

\- Então você é o Paul.. - Eu comecei depois de um tempo sem que ele notasse minha presença. Ele era mais bonito de perto, com certeza seria um belo homem quando crescesse - Eu sou a Dra Hathaway...

\- Você é amiga da Jill - Ele me observou - Ela fala bastante de você...

\- Jill é uma garota única - Eu comentei. Quem sabe ele pode ter um interesse nela também...

\- Era isso que eu dizia sobre Angeline - Ele suspirou e voltou a encarar o chão. - Bem, pelo menos até ela me deixar.

Ok Rose... Está na hora de você colocar em prática toda empatia, simpatia e toda aquela merda zen que Dimitri vem falando nos últimos dois meses.

\- Olha, eu soube o que aconteceu - Eu declarei me sentando ao lado dele - Corações partidos não são brincadeira.

\- Todos aqui levam o football muito a sério - Ele suspirou - Eu não quero desapontar a todos. Me diga que tem uma pílula para curar isso.

\- Nada que seja legal - Eu disse pensativa, antes de me focar novamente no garoto. - Infelizmente, só o tempo pode curar isso. Enquanto isso, você deve continuar no jogo.

\- Mas eu não consigo - Ele suspirou. - Não agora...

\- O que? Angeline era seu amuleto da sorte? - Eu revirei os olhos.

\- Exatamente - Ele olhou em minha direção, me avaliando.

\- O que te ajudava a jogar antes da Angeline? - Eu insisti.

\- Joanne.. - Ele deu de ombros. - Também teve a Kim, e a Vanessa, e a...

\- Olha - Eu interrompi aquela situação ridícula. Segurei sua mão delicadamente. - Ao que parece, você precisa de alguém especial na sua vida para te dar confiança.

\- Você está certa - Ele me observou surpreso.

\- Você é um garoto especial Paul - Eu decidi tentar dar uma ajuda ao garoto, quem sabe ele e Jill podem se acertar. - Você precisa achar alguém que seja igualmente especial. Sabe, alguém inteligente, engraçada e adorável. E essa pessoa pode estar embaixo do seu nariz.

\- Sério? - Ele me olhou admirado. Com certeza entendeu a indireta.

\- Eu acho que você sabe de quem eu estou falando Paul - Eu sorri ao me levantar. - Agora eu preciso ir... Tenho certeza que você vai ficar bem.

Eu baguncei seu cabelo ao sair. Dimitri ficaria realmente orgulhoso, acho que eu me saí muito bem.

\- Até depois Doutora - Ele disse me ainda me olhando admirado. Acho que realmente consegui resolver as coisas aqui.

Eu voltei para a clínica e tranquilizei Dimitri sobre a saúde de seu sobrinho, tentando voltar a me focar no trabalho. Eu estava pronta para ir para casa quando syd entrou no meu consultório carregando um buquê de flores.

\- O que é isso? - Eu perguntei confusa - Alguém morreu?

\- Aparentemente alguém pediu para entregar para você - Ela me estendeu. Isso foi gentil... e estranho. Quem me enviaria flores nessa cidade?

Eu o peguei e olhei em busca de alguma indicação de quem o enviou, encontrando apenas um bilhete.

'Obrigado por me fazer melhorar.'

\- Quem enviou? - Syd perguntou ansiosa.

\- Algum paciente agradecido, eu acho - Eu disse confusa procurando algum nome. - É a unica explicação possível.

\- Não tem um nome? - Ela perguntou pegando o bilhete e analisando-o.

\- Não... - Eu dei de ombros pegando minhas coisas para ir embora - Com certeza é alguém que eu atendi.

\- Eu tenho outra teoria - Ela olhou significativamente para a porta de Dimitri.

\- Não começa - Eu reclamei saindo do consultório. - Você está delirando, se continuar assim eu vou mandar te internar.

\- Eu não acho que esteja. - Ela gargalhou - Está na cara o que está acontecendo.

\- O que está acontecendo? -Stan estava parado no meio da recepção conversando com Dimitri e nos olhou com curiosidade.

\- Rose tem um admirador secreto - Syd cantarolou observando Dimitri.

\- Eu não tenho um admirador secreto - Eu exclamei ao perceber o olhar penetrante do russo sobre mim. Aquilo com certeza era novidade para ele também. - Eu só recebi um buquê de algum paciente. Deixaram um bilhete e...

\- Desculpe - Stan me interrompeu - o erro foi meu... Eu passei a impressão de que eu realmente me importo... Não vai se repetir.

\- Sabe Stan, eu realmente não te entendo - Eu reclamei.

\- Você me irrita - ele explicou...

\- Ahh sim, - Eu revirei os olhos - Agora faz sentido. Estou indo pra casa.

\- Vamos - Dimitri me chamou. Eu agora preciso comprar um carro, não posso ficar dependendo de Dimitri para tudo.

Nós seguimos para casa, Eu jantei com Dimitri, Vika e Adrian novamente e assim se seguiu pelo resto da semana. Eu continuei recebendo presentes todos os dias, me fazendo perguntar de onde estava vindo.

Eu comecei a achar aquilo cada vez mais estranho, principalmente quando além de flores, passei a receber balões, caixas de chocolate em forma de coração. Aquilo estava ultrapassando um pouco o limite de um paciente agradecido. E os bilhetes que passaram a acompanhar esses presentes também mudaram. Se tornaram cada vez maiores, me fazendo mais elogios..

Talvez Syd tenha razão e eu realmente tenha um admirador secreto. E pela reação de Dimitri a cada nova entrega, ele não estava gostando muito dessa ideia.

\- Rose Hathaway - Victor me chamou na sexta quando eu estava tentando ir almoçar. - Você pode responder algumas perguntas?

\- Sério Victor? - Eu suspirei - Eu não estou no meio de nenhuma fofoca. Não podem me deixar em paz?

\- Você deixa as pessoas curiosas, Hathaway - Ele sorriu caminhando ao meu lado, me fazendo diminuir o ritmo.

\- Ok, - Eu revirei os olhos - Faça suas perguntas, mas seja rápido.

-É verdade que você está morando com o Dr Belikov? - Ele começou segurando um pequeno gravador, me fazendo parar de andar imediatamente.

\- O que? Não! - Eu exclamei - Eu estou morando em uma cabana que faz parte da propriedade dele, é diferente.

\- Mas vocês estão se conhecendo melhor? - Victor insistiu - Nós soubemos por fontes seguras, que você tem um admirador secreto, seria ele o Dr Belikov?

\- Não - Eu gemi - Dimitri não é um admirador secreto. E nós não estamos nos conhecendo melhor, ele é um bom amigo.

\- Dr Belikov não costuma ter amigos do sexo feminino - Ele insistiu - Você acha que isso significa algo?

\- Victor? - Eu respirei fundo - Falta muito? Eu estou realmente com fome.

\- Só mais uma - Ele deu um sorriso inocente. - Você pretende adquirir a cesta do Dr Belikov amanhã?

\- Eu não sei Victor - Eu respondi já impaciente - a ideia desse leilão não é que ninguém saiba os donos das cestas?

\- Tenho certeza que você descobriria esse informação - Ele deu um pequeno sorriso antes de ir embora. Porque as pessoas dessa cidade tem que ser malucas?

Eu passei o resto do dia pensativa. O leilão vai acontecer amanhã pela manhã. Será que eu deveria arriscar? Viktoria me garantiu que a cesta de Dimitri terá um tal pão preto, mas eu não queria que ela soubesse caso eu realmente decida dar um lance. Porque ela tem que se meter? E Lissa também vai estar lá pegando no meu pé. As duas com certeza vão me enlouquecer.

Bem, Talvez eu deva apenas comparecer e ver o que acontece. Quem sabe eu não acabo conhecendo algum cara legal que me faça parar de pensar no meu chefe russo.

Eu tentei ignorar Lissa e Viktoria o Máximo que eu pude, e tentei não pensar na possibilidade ou impossibilidade de conseguir a cesta de Dimitri.

A manhã de sábado estava ensolarada com um clima agradável, Eu optei por um short jeans e uma blusa de manga curta amarrada na frente que deixava meu abdômen de fora, ela era preta com estampa de flores. Eu deixei meus cabelos soltos e fiz uma maquiagem básica. Fazia tempo que eu realmente não me arrumava, e eu estava me sentindo bonita.

\- Você está simplesmente deslumbrante - Lissa me mediu quando passou em casa para me buscar - André com certeza vai adorar.

\- André não vai adorar nada Liss, eu já te falei que não vou comprar a cesta dele - Eu revirei os olhos entrando no carro.

\- Eu tenho certeza que vou te convencer - Ela gargalhou.

\- O engraçado, é que vika pensa exatamente a mesma coisa - Eu retruquei - O que vocês vão fazer? Me serrar no meio e dar metade para cada irmão?

\- Vika não sabe do que está falando - Ela desconversou estacionando próximo à praça da cidade. 

Era possível ver o palco aonde Victor estava preparando as cestas para o leilão e ao lado do palco, todos os solteiros de Fairhope estavam aglomerados. Eu prontamente identifiquei Dimitri entre eles e como se soubesse que eu o estava observando, ele olhou na minha direção, me fazendo desviar o olhar.

\- Nenhuma de vocês sabem do que estão falando - Eu revidei ao perceber que tinha deixado a garota falando sozinha. - como é que funciona isso afinal?

\- Nós vamos arrumar um lugar - Ela apontou para perto do palco, e eu vi Vika vindo em nossa direção - E quando começar, Victor vai descrever cada cesta nós damos lances.

\- Você vai dar lance também? - Eu perguntei confusa - Achei que apenas solteiros participassem.

\- Eu só vou te ajudar a comprar a cesta do meu irmão. - Ela deu de ombros.

\- Não vai acontecer - Eu reclamei.

\- Aí estão vocês - Vika exclamou - Venham, eu já arrumei o lugar perfeito, e Lissa, é bom você já ter desistido daquela ideia ridícula de juntar a Rose com o André.

\- A sua ideia é pior - Ela exclamou. Esse leilão com certeza vai ser mais longo do que eu imaginava - Onde já se viu, juntar o Dr Belikov com alguém? Ele não gosta de companhia!

\- Meu irmão não é gay - Viktoria exclamou - Eu já perguntei!

\- E desde quando ela falou que ele é? - Eu perguntei confusa. Com certeza gay é uma coisa que aquele russo não é, mas também não entendo exatamente o que acontece em sua mente.

\- Eu não falei que ele é gay - Lissa revirou os olhos - Mas ele possivelmente ainda é apaixonado pela Natasha Ozera.

Mais uma vez aquela mulher era citada. Será que é isso que acontece? Ele realmente é apaixonado pela tal Natasha? Ele quer ter uma família com ela?

\- O que você sabe sobre isso? - Vika reclamou - Você era uma criança quando os dois terminaram.

\- As histórias correm. - Lissa começou a explicar algo que eu simplesmente não ouvi. Acabei me pegando observando o Russo e imaginando sua história. Eu realmente gostaria de descobrir mais sobre ele.

\- Senhoras e Senhores - Victor anunciou - Estamos oficialmente começando o 15º leilão anual beneficente de solteiros de Fairhope.

\- Vai começar - Viktoria exclamou animada.

\- Você pretende comprar a cesta de alguém? - Eu instiguei.

\- Não que eu saiba. - Ela deu de ombros - Mas talvez...

\- Fiquem quietas - Lissa chamou nossa atenção - eu quero ver qual é a do André...

\- Esqueça a do André - Vika sussurrou - Com certeza Mia vai conseguir arrematar ela.

\- Nunca - Lissa revirou os olhos.

\- Nossa primeira cesta - Victor começou - nós temos dois sanduíches de almôndegas, suco de laranja, e torta de cereja para sobremesa. Vamos começar com 20 dólares.

Após alguns lances de algumas mulheres enlouquecidas, a cesta acabou sendo vendida por 40 dólares. O leilão seguiu por mais alguns minutos, tudo acontecia extremamente rápido, e assim que a cesta era vendida o dono a pegava e esperava junto aos outros rapazes.

Eu pude notar Mia nos observando com uma expressão nada agradável, será que ela sabe que a Liss quer que eu compre a cesta do André?

\- Cesta número seis - Victor começou. - Nessa cesta nós temos reservas para o almoço no Panini Pete's, champanhe, uma tarde romântica no parque de Fairhope com direito a um passeio de carruagem, uma caixa de chocolates belga e... Canapés com caviar.. Alguém gosta de Classe aqui...

\- É a cesta do André - Liss confidenciou. Se ela pensa que eu vou dar algum lance, está MUITO enganada.

\- Vamos começar com 20 dólares - Victor começou - Alguém da mais?

\- 25 Dolares - Lissa gritou animada. O que essa maluca está fazendo?

\- Você pretende sair com o seu próprio irmão? - Eu questionei confusa.

\- Não, estou dando lances por você - Ela me explicou.

\- O QUE? - Eu e vika praticamente gritamos enquanto os lances aumentavam.

\- 35 dólares - Mia declarou nos olhando com cara de poucos amigos.

\- 45 dólares - Lissa retrucou.

\- Liss, para com isso, eu não vou sair com ele - Eu rosnei.

\- 50 dólares - Mia a encarou com superioridade.

\- 55 dólares - Lissa gritou antes de confidenciar - Eu sei que ela não trouxe mais que 50 dólares...

\- 60 Dolares - Vika gritou atraindo a atenção de Mia, André e Lissa.

\- O que você pensa que está fazendo? - Lissa rosnou.

\- Ela vai comprar a cesta do meu irmão - Vika respondeu com um sorriso.  Elas são completamente malucas.

\- 65 Dólares - Lissa revidou. - É bom você ficar fora disso Viktoria.

\- 85 Dólares - Vika encerrou o assunto.

\- Eu vou matar você - Lissa sibilou.

\- Vendido a Viktoria Belikova. - Victor declarou satisfeito - A cesta pertence a André Dragomir, um feliz casal.

\- Espera, CASAL? - Vika exclamou surpresa - eu vou ter que sair com o seu irmão?

\- Vika, você tem 85 Dólares? - Eu perguntei o óbvio. Eu me sentia grata por ela ter me livrado daquela situação, mas eu duvido que ela tenha esse valor.

\- Eu vou pegar emprestado com o Dimka - Ela deu de ombros.

\- O que vocês pensam que estão fazendo? - Uma voz irritada soou atrás de nós.

\- Como? - Eu me virei para encarar Mia.

\- Vocês não querem mexer comigo - Ela rosnou - Achei que você tinha aprendido a lição da última vez, Hathaway...

\- Mia, depois a gente conversa - Lissa tentou amenizar.

\- E você - Ela se virou para vika - é bom ficar longe do meu caminho, ou eu acabo com você.

\- Escuta aqui, coisinha. Quem está na hora de aprender uma lição é você - Eu me virei totalmente para ela enquanto outra cesta era vendida. - Se você ousar usar esse tom outra vez com alguma amiga minha, pode ter certeza que eu vou pessoalmente cuidar de arrancar esse ar de superioridade que você carrega, e quando eu fizer isso, pode ter certeza que você vai desejar não ter me conhecido.

Ela me lançou um olhar raivoso, virou as costas e saiu pisando duro.

\- O que foi isso? - Syd perguntou se aproximando.

\- Eu acidentalmente roubei a cesta dela - Vika deu uma risadinha.

\- Eu diria que de acidental não teve nada - Lissa murmurou.

\- Cesta numero 9 - Victor voltou a falar - Nessa cesta temos frango xadrez, Strudell de cereja, café e whisky... podemos começar com 20 dólares?

\- Quem mistura frango xadrez com strudell e café? - Lissa perguntou com uma careta.

\- Não sei - Syd deu de ombros, mas acho que eu quero descobrir...

Syd acabou conseguindo a cesta após disputar com uma garota que eu nunca tinha visto ali mas conseguiu a cesta de Adrian. Aquilo sim era uma surpresa.

\- Cesta numero 10, Nós temos pão preto, bolo de carne, salada de frutas e suco de uva..

\- Essa é a cesta do Dimka Rose. - Vika declarou - Eu falei pra ele colocar pão preto.

Eu a encarei por um tempo. Essa é minha chance, eu posso comprar a cesta facilmente agora. Mas então Lissa, Syd e Vika não me deixariam em paz. Sem contar o resto da cidade. Eu não aguento mais ser motivo de fofoca aqui... Não... Eu não vou me expor dessa forma.. O que Dimitri pensaria de mim se eu fizesse isso?

\- Eu já disse que não vou dar lances - Eu respondi. A garota desconhecida de antes deu um lance.

\- 30 dólares - Vika declarou..

\- Nem pense nisso - Eu rosnei.

\- 35 dólares - Lissa retrucou.

\- 40 dólares - Kirova disse surpreendendo a todos, ela realmente sabe que essa cesta é do Dimitri? Eu pude ver que ela estava nos observando antes.

\- 45 dólares - Vika ofereceu.

\- 50 dólares - Lissa disse decidida - Você não tem tanto dinheiro assim Vika.

\- E eu realmente não vou sair com ele, o que você vai fazer com duas cestas? - Eu comentei.

\- Droga Rose - Vika gemeu.

\- Ele quem? -Syd quis saber.

\- Dimitri - Eu revirei os olhos - Ela quer que eu compre a cesta do Dimitri.

\- Isso seria interessante - Syd gargalhou.

\- Nem um pouco - Eu cortei o assunto.

\- Vendido por 50 dólares para Vasilisa Dragomir - Victor declarou enquanto Lissa encarava vika com um sorriso satisfeito - O que é estranho já que ela se casa em duas semanas... Enfim, tenha um bom encontro com Christian Ozera..

\- Espera, o que? - Ela declarou chocada - Christian Ozera?

\- Você não disse que essa era a cesta do Dimitri? - Eu perguntei confusa.

\- Nós combinamos que ele colocaria pão preto na cesta - Vika respondeu confusa - Eu não sei o que aconteceu.

\- O Aaron vai me matar - Lissa constatou com os olhos arregalados - Rose, você tem que ir no meu lugar.

\- O que? - Eu exclamei - NEM PENSAR. Aquele cara é maluco.

\- Eu devo dizer que vocês dois fazem um belo casal - Vika provocou lissa.

Victor começou a apresentar a próxima cesta enquanto Vika e Lissa discutiam. As duas iam acabar me enlouquecendo.

\- Eu vou descobrir qual é a cesta do Dimka - Vika declarou - Para que Rose possa comprá-la.

\- 60 Dolares - Eu dei um lance particularmente alto em uma cesta aleatória. Eu nem tinha prestado atenção no que tinha ali, eu só queria fugir daquelas malucas.

\- 65 dólares - Kirova bateu meu lance. Qual é o problema dela?

\- 70 dólares - Eu revidei enquanto olhava para os homens a procura de alguma dica do dono da cesta.

A minha maior surpresa foi encontrar o olhar chocado de Stan. ELE É O DONO DA CESTA?

Kirova tem que dar outro lance, ela não pode desistir assim. Ela PRECISA dar outro lanche. Ou eu vou acabar surtando em um encontro com Stan... Não... Isso não...

\- 73 dólares - Kirova exclamou após passar um tempo contando o dinheiro.

\- Vendido para Ellen Kirova - Victor declarou - Um encontro com o Dr Alto..

\- Você quase compra a cesta do Stan - Syd gargalhou.

\- Credo - Eu murmurei lançando um olhar agradecido para Kirova.

\- Rose - Vika ralhou - Não fique dando lances em cestas que você não tem certeza que é do meu irmão.

\- Eu vou comprar a próxima cesta - Eu retruquei - Assim vocês param de me infernizar, não me interessa de quem seja.

\- Você não pode fazer isso... - Vika me encarou chocada.

\- Fica vendo - Eu murmurei.

\- cesta numero 12 - Victor declarou - Aqui nós temos uma garrafa de vinho branco, frutas vermelhas, geleia de amora com torradas, quiché de alho poró, va... va...- Ele parecia ter dificuldade de ler o nome do que quer que fosse - hã pães doces e bombons de licor.

Essa é uma ótima cesta. A melhor até agora... Poderia ser a de Dimitri? Eu me lembro de ter comido bombons de licor e oferecido para ele no dia que ele me levou para conhecer a cabana. Eu sempre falei que cereja é minha fruta preferida... E eu gosto tanto de doces e..

\- Você não disse que ia comprar a próxima cesta? - Syd me perguntou intrigada. Eu percebi que o valor já estava em 50 dólares e estava prestes a ser vendido. Eu olhei na direção de Dimitri e encontrei seu olhar imediatamente. Ele estava olhando diretamente para mim e eu me senti corar assim que nossos olhares se cruzaram. E ali eu soube. Aquela era a cesta dele.

\- Ninguém dá mais? - Victor começou - Ven..

\- 100 dólares - Eu declarei surpreendendo a todos e arrancando um sorriso convencido de Victor.

\- O que? - A garota desconhecida exclamou - 110 dólares.

\- Quem é aquela? - Eu perguntei para Vika

\- Natalie Dashkov - Ela explicou - É a filha do Victor.

\- Srta Hathaway? - Victor me deu uma última chance. Se aquela garota acha que vai me vencer assim, está muito enganada.

\- 150 dólares - Eu dei minha última cartada. Duvido que ela cubra esse valor.

\- Rose, você está maluca? - Vika sussurrou - 150 Dólares por uma cesta?

\- Vendido para Rose Hathaway - Victor me deu uma piscadela - Como já era de se esperar, um encontro com Dimitri Belikov.

Eu ignorei a reação das garotas ao meu lado, apenas me foquei na expressão do russo e no pequeno sorriso que ele me lançou quando foi buscar sua cesta, que na verdade, era uma espécie de mochila.

\- Não acredito que você vai realmente sair com meu irmão - Vika exclamou enquanto a ultima cesta era vendida - Eu vou querer saber de todos os detalhes

Eu não respondi. Apenas estava absorvendo a informação. Eu iria passar um dia inteiro sozinha com Dimitri, isso estava realmente acontecendo.

Meu coração acelerou ao ve-lo se aproximar de mim com a tal mochila nas costas. Ele usava uma camisa leve branca e calça jeans. Lissa e Syd logo foram encontrar seus pares enquanto Vika nos olhava com uma expressão curiosa.

\- Para onde vocês vão? - Ela perguntou sorridente.

\- Isso não importa para Você Vika - Dimitri retrucou - Quanto você precisa.

\- 100 dólares - Ela deu de ombros.

\- Achei que você tivesse comprado a cesta por 85 - Ele murmurou abrindo a carteira.

\- Eu vou ter que passear de carruagem pelos parques de Fairhope - Ela revirou os olhos - Com certeza vou precisar comprar algo mais forte que Champanhe.

\- Foi sua escolha - Eu provoquei antes dela sair e ir se encontrar com André.

\- Vamos? - Dimitri indicou o seu carro que estava estacionado do outro lado da rua.

Eu olhei em volta e vi as pessoas se espalharem pela praça, alguns aparentemente fariam um piquenique ali mesmo, outros, como André, iam em direção ao parque, outros em direção às docas. Mas nenhum estava entrando em carro.

\- Para onde? - Eu perguntei confusa. Será que voltaríamos para casa?

\- Não vão nos deixar em paz se continuarmos aqui - Ele indicou o lugar onde Victor e algumas outras pessoas nos olhavam com expectativa. - Eu tenho uma ideia...

\- Que ideia? - Eu perguntei seguindo em direção ao carro. Ele abriu a porta e me ajudou a entrar, colocando a mochila no banco de trás.

\- Você confia em mim? - Ele deu um sorriso torto que fez meu coração parar de bater por alguns instantes.

\- Claro.. - Eu declarei com sinceridade.

\- Então vamos - Ele deu uma piscadela e acelerou...

Nós estávamos saindo de Fairhope.


	14. Capitulo 14 - Because Of You

_ I watched you die _

_ I heard you cry _

_ Every night in your sleep _

_ I was so young _

_ You should have known _

_ Better than to lean on me _

_ You never thought _

_ Of anyone else _

_ You just saw your pain _

_ And now I cry _

_ In the middle of the night _

_ For the same damn thing _

**_Because of you - Kelly clarkson_ **

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_Dimitri pov_ **

Ter Rose tão próxima a mim estava se mostrando um desafio maior do que eu poderia imaginar. Eu constantemente queria sua companhia, era como se ela tivesse se tornado uma droga para mim. Antes dela, eu não me importava de passar minhas noites ou tardes de folga sozinho em casa. Agora cada minuto sozinho, eu ansiava pela companhia da morena. Eu não via a hora dela finalmente se mudar para a cabana e quando Domingo chegou eu tive que me controlar para não chegar no hotel para busca-la cedo demais.

Quando eu avisei minha mãe que não iria na casa dela no domingo, ela insistiu que eu passasse lá para buscar um pouco de comida e para que ela conhecesse Rose.

No começo achei que aquilo não seria uma boa ideia, mas depois dos apelos de minha mãe e minhas irmãs, decidi tentar. Eu não me arrependi nem um pouco da minha decisão. Apesar de Rose estar extremamente envergonhada, eu pude notar que minha família tinha gostado dela. Quando Vika a tirou da cozinha, minha mãe me lançou um pequeno sorriso.

\- Ela é uma bela garota - Minha mãe começou em russo.

\- Bela? - Karo provocou - Ela é linda, se eu fosse você, não perderia tempo, Dimka.

\- Ela é apenas uma amiga, Karo - Eu desconversei.

\- Uma boa amiga, eu imagino - Ela gargalhou.

\- Karo, deixe seu irmão em paz. - Minha mãe ralhou com ela.

\- Onde está o Paul? - Eu tentei mudar de assunto.

\- Ele não sai do quarto há dias - Ela revirou os olhos - Apenas para ir para a escola.

\- É apenas uma fase - Minha mãe declarou separando a comida em alguns refratários - Vocês não querem ficar e almoçar aqui?

\- Não mãe - Eu lhe abracei dando um beijo na sua cabeça - Rose tem muita coisa para arrumar ainda.

\- Você foi muito gentil em oferecer sua cabana para a garota morar - Minha mãe sorriu. - E ainda ajuda-la a arrumar tudo.

\- Claro - Karo me provocou - Aposto que ele fez tudo isso por gentileza.

\- Karo - Eu comecei em um tom de aviso.

\- Só estou falando - Ela deu de ombros - Vika me disse que vocês dois pareciam bem próximos, sujos de tinta naquele banheiro. Agora eu me pergunto, como isso aconteceu...

\- Como isso aconteceu não diz respeito a você Karolina - Minha mãe interferiu - Deixe seu irmão em paz.

\- Dimka - Minha irmã sonya entrou na cozinha carregando Zoya - Não sabia que você já tinha chegado...

\- Eu achei que você estava fazendo Zoya dormir - Minha mãe a observou.

\- Tio imka - A garota gritou tentando ir para o chão.

\- Ela não quis, então fui dar uma volta na rua com ela, pra ver se ela se cansava - Sonya suspirou colocando a garota no chão, que saiu correndo imediatamente gritando algo incompreensível para mim.

\- Ela quer que você a pegue - Sonya explicou.

\- Você acha que pode correr de mim, baixinha? - Eu gritei em russo ao seguir a garota. Naquela casa era natural que todos falassem russo, principalmente quando não tínhamos visita.

Eu acabei me refreando ao encontrar Zoya no colo de Rose. O que ela está fazendo ali?

\- Vejo que você encontrou a pequena - Eu comentei um pouco sem jeito. Eu não sei se Rose gosta ou não de crianças - Rose, essa é a Zoya.

\- Na verdade, ela me encontrou - Foi a vez de Rose ficar sem graça. Pela sua expressão acho que minha duvida estava respondida. Ela não parece ser o tipo que gosta de crianças.

\- E Você acha que vai se livrar de mim só porque Rose está te segurando? - Eu tratei de pegar Zoya do colo de Rose para que ela não se incomodasse. - Eu não vou te deixar fugir, baixinha.

Eu a joguei em meus ombros, fazendo cocegas, enquanto sentia o olhar de Rose me avaliar. Acho que realmente somos muito diferentes.

\- Venha Rose - Eu decidi lhe apresentar Sonya antes de irmos. - Minha mãe já preparou tudo.

\- Vejo que seu tio te alcançou - Sonya encarava a filha com adoração, quase não notando a presença da morena. - Ele te avisou que não adianta fugir dele...

\- Sonya, Essa é Rose.

\- É um prazer Rose - Ela abriu um sorriso antes de falar em russo para mim - Já está no nível de apresenta-la para a família, Dimka?

\- Engraçadinha - Eu murmurei.

Depois disso, nós nos apressamos para sair, caso contrário, minha família nos prenderia ali para sempre.

Nós voltamos para casa e eu deixei Rose sozinha para que ela tivesse mais liberdade para arrumar suas coisas. Eu a chamei para almoçar depois e passamos um bom período juntos.

Me separar dela a noite porém, foi algo incomodo. Ela realmente tinha se tornado um vício para mim. No dia seguinte, eu não controlei meu impulso de ir até a cabana antes do horário combinado para verificar se Rose precisava de algo. Eu planejava chama-la para tomar café da manhã comigo, mas então ela apenas abriu a porta e me puxou para dentro.

\- Hey - Ela sorriu se virando de costas e colocando o cabelo para o lado, revelando o zíper aberto que ela aparentemente queria que eu terminasse de fechar. - Eu preciso da sua ajuda.

\- Bom dia - Eu me esforcei para manter a voz firme enquanto olhava a pele bronzeada e lisa ali. Aquele vestido azul com certeza se destacava na pele da garota e eu pude notar que ela usava um sutiã de renda branco.

\- Bom dia - Ela me olhou por cima do ombro sorrindo. Aquela com certeza era a imagem mais Sexy que eu já vi, Eu peguei o pequeno zíper e puxei para cima, sentindo meus dedos roçarem suavemente em sua pele aveludada.

Em um movimento eu poderia descer totalmente o zíper, passar a mão em sua pele para sentir sua textura e, quem sabe, senti-la se arrepiar ao meu toque.

Seu perfume invadiu minhas narinas, era algo adocicado, mas não enjoativo. Eu tive o desejo de me abaixar até seu pescoço e inalar seu perfume diretamente da fonte. Eu poderia distribuir alguns beijos por ali e.. _ O que eu estou pensando? _

\- Eu vim saber se você precisa de algo - Eu desviei prontamente o olhar, tentando me livrar daqueles pensamentos.

\- Com certeza preciso. - Ela exclamou me arrastando para o quarto. Pra que ela precisa de mim no quarto? O que está acontecendo?

\- O que você está fazendo? - Eu balbuciei sem saber exatamente como reagir.

Foi quando eu vi o sapo. Eu me segurei o melhor que pude para não rir do pavor dela diante de uma criatura tão inofensiva. Ela não era tão durona quanto quer demonstrar. Eu logo dei um fim no bicho e a fiz sair do banheiro aonde ela tinha se trancado.

Nós seguimos para a clinica a seguir, essa brincadeira acabou tomando todo nosso tempo livre e eu tive que deixar para convida-la para um café da manhã em outro momento.

Nosso dia foi completamente normal, pelo menos até Rose receber aquele maldito buque. Ela ainda o levou para casa dentro do carro, e aquele cheiro enjoativo de flores estava me dando uma dor de cabeça infernal, me deixando com vontade de jogar tudo pela janela do carro.

Aquilo só piorou, pois a cada novo presente recebido nos dias seguintes, deixava mais claro que aquilo não era um paciente grato pelo atendimento. Um paciente não mandaria uma caixa de bombons em forma de coração. Seja quem for, me fez perceber uma coisa, toda aquela atenção que Rose estava recebendo, estava me incomodando... Eu deveria ser o único a dar aquele tipo de atenção para ela.

Isso acabou me incentivando a participar do tal leilão. Vika insistia que eu deveria colocar pão preto para que ela convencesse Rose a comprar minha cesta, mas eu não queria que fosse daquele jeito. Ela deveria comprar a cesta por querer passar um dia comigo e não porque minha irmã a perturbou até que ela aceitasse.

E pelo pouco que eu conheço a morena, eu sei que se ela for pressionada a fazer algo, ela tomará o rumo contrário. Eu decidi dar algumas pistas para ela, se ela realmente estivesse interessada, ela poderia entender isso, certo?

Eu montei minha cesta com base nas informações que consegui reunir nos últimos dias. Ela me confessou que gostava muito de cerejas, ela deve gostar de outro tipo de frutas vermelhas também. Eu coloquei algumas Ватрушка¹ que pedi para minha mãe fazer. Rose me falou que gostaria de experimentar alguma comida russa que não fosse esquisita. Comprei os mesmos bombons que ela estava comendo no dia do acidente.

Eu espero que ela realmente entenda e compre minha cesta, ou vou acabar passando mais uma tarde na companhia de Kirova. Meus planos acabaram mudando ligeiramente ao ser interceptado por Victor no sábado de manhã, antes do leilão. Ele fez algumas perguntas sobre Rose e eu e parecia ter absoluta certeza de que ela compraria minha cesta. Isso acabou me animando um pouco, apesar de me fazer perceber que se ela realmente comprasse minha cesta, nós não teríamos paz aqui.

Eu acabei aguardando junto com os outros rapazes na área reservada, sempre a procura de Rose, mas ela parecia que sequer iria vir.

_ Será que eu fiz tudo isso a toa? _

Foi então que eu tive aquela sensação de estar sendo observado e ao procurar entre a multidão, meu olhar encontrou o de Rose. Ela estava simplesmente incrivelmente gostosa. Eu realmente vou ser capaz de me segurar perto dela? Suas coxas grossas eram destacadas por um short jeans e aquela blusa que ela usava destacava totalmente seus seios.

\- Primo, se você não agir logo, eu vou entrar em campo - Adrian murmurou ao meu lado, olhando exatamente para o mesmo ponto que eu, fazendo com que eu tivesse vontade de enfiar a cabeça do meu primo na mesa mais próxima.

Eu não pude deixar de tirar os olhos de Rose em nenhum momento, e não entendi direito o pequeno embate que aconteceu entre Lissa, Mia e Vika pela cesta do André. Eu nunca imaginei que minha irmã se interessaria por aquele engomadinho. Mas decidi não prestar atenção nisso. O que importa é que Rose não deu nenhum lance na cesta dele. Isso deve significar algo sobre os dois, certo?

Minha confusão apenas aumentou ao ver Lissa comprando a cesta do Ozera. Ela não está noiva? Teoricamente ela não deveria comprar a cesta de ninguém.

Em nenhum momento eu deixei de observar Rose, Cada movimento que ela fazia, a forma como jogava o cabelo para trás, me fazia desejar me perder ali. Eu definitivamente não tenho mais para onde fugir. Eu estou completamente louco por essa mulher. A questão é, vale ou não a pena arriscar apesar de todas as nossas diferenças?

Eu senti meu coração parar de bater quando Rose começou a dar lances na cesta de Stan. O que ela está fazendo? O pobre estava a beira de um ataque de nervos ali do lado. Se ela realmente conseguisse comprar a cesta dele, definitivamente os dois precisariam de uma escolta policial para evitar alguma morte. Porém, para minha total felicidade, ela além de perceber que a cesta era do Stan, ainda fez com que esta fosse adquirida por Kirova. Finalmente eu estava livre disso. Mesmo que não passasse o dia com Rose, pelo menos não passaria com Kirova.

O suspiro aliviado de Stan comprovou que ele não estava com a mínima vontade de passar o dia com Rose. Eu não pude deixar de sorrir. Esses dois não tomam jeito nunca.

Então minha cesta foi anunciada. Rose pareceu pensativa quando os itens foram listados, e eu realmente achei que ela havia entendido. Mas quando os lances chegaram a 50 dólares sem nenhuma reação de sua parte eu suspirei. Ou ela não entendeu ou ela não quis comprar minha cesta. Eu realmente fiz tudo isso por nada.

Provavelmente devo me contentar com os minutos que consigo de sua companhia sem ninguém por perto...

Porém, quando Victor estava para me condenar a uma tarde interminável com sua filha, Rose me olhou. Ela realmente me olhou. Minhas duvidas acabaram, eu com certeza teria um dia agradável.

\- 100 dólares - Rose declarou quando Victor estava para vender minha cesta. Ela realmente está dando 100 dólares pela minha cesta?

\- O que? - Natalie retrucou. Alguém pode fazer essa maluca calar a boca? - 110 dólares.

\- Alguém está sendo disputado. - Adrian provocou - Nem eu tive um lance tão alto, primo..

\- Isso é porque você colocou as sobras da sua geladeira na cesta - Christian riu.

\- Srta Hathaway? - Victor insistiu.

\- 150 dólares - Ela declarou com confiança, surpreendendo a todos, fazendo com que eu me enchesse de orgulho. Ela realmente quer a minha companhia, não é algo influenciado.

\- Alguém está realmente com vontade de passar um tempo com você - Christian comentou.

\- Como se isso fosse alguma novidade - André murmurou - Todos sabiam que ela compraria a cesta dele.

\- Você está com inveja porque ela não comprou a sua cesta - Eddie gargalhou.

\- Você já passa boa parte do dia com ela - Stan observou com uma careta - Como você não enlouquece?

\- Oh - Adrian provocou - Tenho certeza que ele fica a ponto de enlouquecer, mas não da mesma forma que você, Stan..

\- Eu tenho que ir - Eu revirei os olhos e segui em direção à Rose.

Eu realmente achei que Vika não sairia de perto, até notar que ela possivelmente não tinha dinheiro para pagar a cesta do Dragomir. Era só o que faltava, agora eu tenho que bancar os encontros da minha irmã caçula.

Eu observei Vika se afastar em direção ao parque da cidade ao lado de André. Eu não gostei muito dessa situação, mas poderia ser pior.. Poderia ser Rose ao lado dele.

Eu havia considerado a possibilidade de não ficar em Fairhope depois que Victor falou comigo mais cedo, e agora ao ve-lo com mais algumas pessoas nos observando, eu tive certeza que precisaríamos sair dali. Eu instrui Rose a seguir até o carro, inicialmente eu pensei em leva-la até o bellingrath gardens em Mobile, mas ao ve-la de perto, eu tive uma ideia melhor.

O dia estava ensolarado e ela estava vestida para a ocasião. Não vi nenhum motivo para não aproveitar a oportunidade.

Agora que estávamos sozinhos dentro do carro, eu pude absorver mais de sua aparência. Ela estava sentada no banco do passageiro totalmente a vontade, com as pernas cruzadas deixando suas coxas ainda mais em evidencia. Eu tinha que lutar para olhar para a estrada e não para suas pernas e para piorar minha situação, ela começou a brincar com as duas tiras que mantinham sua blusa amarrada.

Ela estava usando algo por baixo daquela blusa? Não parecia. O que aconteceria se ela acidentalmente desatasse aquele nó? Ou o que aconteceria se eu acidentalmente desatasse aquele nó? Como eu poderia fazer isso acontecer acidentalmente?  _ Eu realmente estou pensando eu tirar a blusa dela acidentalmente? Sério Dimitri? _

\- E então... - Ela começou quando entramos na I-10 em direção à Florida. - Você vai me contar para onde estamos indo, ou eu devo assumir que fui sequestrada?

\- Você não pode esperar e deixar eu te fazer uma surpresa? - Eu lhe lancei um rápido olhar, e a vi sorrindo abertamente em minha direção, fazendo meu coração disparar.

_ Contenha-se Dimitri. Está parecendo um adolescente. _

\- Só fique sabendo que se você me sequestrar, o Abe me encontra - Ela provocou.

\- Eu poderia te esconder bem - Eu entrei na brincadeira lhe dando uma piscadela - Ele nunca saberia.

\- Meu Deus - Ela me encarou chocada antes de começar a rir - Estou em um encontro com um psicopata.

\- Todos temos nossos segredos - Eu confidenciei, ouvindo em troca sua risada.

\- Sim, nós temos - Ela desviou o olhar ainda sorrindo. - Então eu acho que não vou descobrir para onde estamos indo, não é?

\- Eu posso te adiantar que é um lugar agradável - Eu dei de ombros - E chegaremos antes das 11 da manhã.

\- Já que você está me sequestrando, acho que eu tenho direito a fazer algumas perguntas - Ela comentou pensativa.

\- Você definitivamente não entende a definição de um sequestro, não é? - Eu gargalhei.

\- Isso fazia parte de tudo? - Ela continuou como se eu não tivesse falado nada - da sua programação, quero dizer...

\- Não. - Eu dei de ombros - Eu decidi te trazer para cá quando entramos no carro.

\- Então não foi um crime premeditado.. - Ela comentou pensativa.

\- Impossível. Não teria como eu saber que você compraria minha cesta. - Eu retruquei. - Na verdade, por um momento eu pensei que você compraria a cesta do Stan.

\- Por um momento eu fiquei com medo de ter comprado a cesta do Stan - Ela confidenciou - Quando eu vi a cara de desespero do coitado, eu torci para que Kirova cobrisse meu lance...

\- Só não entendi porque você deu o lance na cesta dele.

\- Eu só estava tentando fugir da discussão da Lissa e da Vika - Ela suspirou - Elas quase me enlouqueceram.

\- Elas estavam um pouco enérgicas durante o leilão - Eu comentei confuso - O que aconteceu ali? 

\- Lissa tentou comprar a cesta do André para mim - Rose desviou o olhar para a paisagem - Vika decidiu que não permitiria e acabou comprando a cesta para ela, com um dinheiro que como você percebeu, ela não tinha...

Isso explica o motivo de Vika ter aceitado ir naquele passeio ridículo com André... Até que não foi tão ruim assim pagar pelo encontro dela.

\- E bem, depois Lissa se vingou comprando a cesta que ela imaginava ser sua - Ela continuou explicando - Não acho que o noivo dela vá gostar muito de saber disso...

\- Definitivamente não - Eu concordei - Mas Christian é um bom rapaz, ele vai saber respeitar o compromisso dela. Provavelmente vão ficar à vista de todos, para mostrar que não está acontecendo nada entre eles...

\- Você parece conhece-lo a bastante tempo. - Ela me avaliou.

\- Sim - Eu concordei - Ele é sobrinho de uma amiga minha.

\- Amiga? - Isso parece ter atraído a atenção da garota. Ela se mexeu no banco, procurando uma posição mais confortável.

\- Sim. - Eu comentei sem dar muita importância. Não tinha como ela saber sobre Tasha.. Ela mal conhecia as pessoas que moravam na cidade. Quanto mais uma que foi embora há muito tempo. - Natasha Ozera... Ela foi uma grande amiga minha.

\- Foi? No passado? Não é mais sua amiga? - Ela me lançou um olhar estranho.

\- Bem... Ela mora em Boston agora - Eu disse sem graça - E faz muitos anos que não a vejo... Desde que fui para a faculdade.

\- Negócios inacabados? - Rose insistiu no assunto.

\- Não exatamente - Eu respondi de forma evasiva. Ela me observou por um momento antes de suspirar.

\- Nós estamos saindo do Alabama? - Rose olhou em volta ao perceber que estávamos em uma ponte.

\- Sim.. Logo vamos chegar.

\- Que bom - Ela respondeu olhando a paisagem...

Após ela permanecer calada por um tempo, eu quis puxar assunto. Mas não sabia exatamente o que falar. Geralmente era ela quem preenchia esses momentos. E dessa vez não foi diferente.

\- Porque vocês saíram da Russia? - Ela perguntou de repente.

\- Hmm é uma longa história... - Eu comentei sem graça.

\- Nós temos tempo.. - Rose me observou.

\- Bem... Sim, mas...

\- Tudo bem - Ela me cortou... - Não precisa falar sobre algo que te deixa desconfortável...

Bem, o assunto realmente me deixava desconfortável. Mas eu realmente não me importava de falar disso. Não com ela pelo menos. Talvez se eu for mais aberto, ela possa passar a confiar mais em mim também.

\- Eu não me importo - Eu comentei como se não fosse nada. - Bem... Não sei se você sabe, mas seu pai é um amigo de longa data da minha mãe.

\- Eu não sabia! - Ela exclamou me olhando com curiosidade.

\- Bem, eles são - Eu continuei - Seu pai nos ajudou a vir para os Estados Unidos depois de uma briga feia na minha casa...

\- Que briga? - Rose perguntou surpresa.

\- Meu pai não era um cara legal - Eu respirei fundo antes de começar. - Ele sóbrio já era o pior tipo de babaca do mundo, quando bebia, piorava mil vezes.

Rose se mexeu desconfortável no banco, me olhando com preocupação.

\- Ele sempre acabava batendo na minha mãe quando bebia - Eu desviei o olhar... - Até que uma noite, eu acabei revidando. Eu me machuquei, afinal era apenas um garoto de treze anos, mas ele levou a pior.

\- Você bateu no seu pai quando tinha apenas treze anos? - Rose arregalou os olhos. - Sério?

\- Bem, sim... - Eu confirmei tentando me focar na estrada - Abe já havia avisado para Randall que aquele tipo de coisa não aconteceria mais na nossa casa. Então quando Karo viu a confusão armada, prontamente telefonou para seu pai...

\- Ele deu um jeito na situação.. - Rose completou.

\- Ele deu um jeito em Randall - Eu confirmei - Garantiu que ele nos deixaria em paz e nos trouxe para os Estados Unidos. Tatiana Ivashkov é tia do meu pai. Ela sempre foi muito influente na família dele, então como ele foi deserdado, exatamente pelo tipo de vida que ele levava, Abe acreditou que aqui seria o ultimo lugar em que ele nos procuraria.

Eu resumi bem a história. Não precisava reviver cada detalhe daquilo.

\- E ele nunca procurou? - Rose perguntou

\- Nunca - Eu dei um pequeno sorriso - Nós vivemos em paz desde que viemos para cá. E nunca mais tivemos notícias dele.

\- Que bom - Rose comentou em um tom encorajador - Pelo menos ele deixou vocês em paz.

\- Sim. - Eu a olhei rapidamente. - Nós estamos quase chegando...

\- Então.. Você me sequestrou em me trouxe para a Flórida - Ela procurou mudar para um assunto mais ameno, ao notar o clima pesado. - Vai me contar o que planeja?

\- Você já pode imaginar - Eu dei um meio sorriso - Não pensou em nada?

\- Nós temos comida - Ela se encostou na porta, fazendo seus cabelos se agitar por conta da janela aberta, ela prontamente os tirou do rosto. - Nós estamos na Flórida... Eu posso deduzir que no mínimo vamos comer na Flórida...

\- Você é ótima nisso - Eu gargalhei. Nós já tínhamos saído a algum tempo da I-10 e já estávamos nos aproximando da Pensacola Bay Bridge. Em alguns minutos chegaríamos no nosso destino.

\- Eu sou ótima em muitas coisas, camarada - Ela sorriu antes de se virar para a janela.

Eu não consegui pensar em uma resposta para isso. Mas eu definitivamente gostaria de descobrir quais seriam essas coisas. Porque ela está fazendo isso comigo?

\- Aonde nós estamos? - Ela perguntou olhando em volta enquanto estávamos na ponte - Aqui é incrível.

\- Estamos na cidade de Pensacola - Eu expliquei - depois de atravessar a ponte, chegaremos a Pensacola Beach.

\- Pensacola... - Ela repetiu pensativa - Eu nunca ouvi falar...

\- Eu vim aqui algumas vezes - Eu comentei - É um lugar bonito...

\- Tenho certeza que eu vou adorar - Um sorriso iluminou seu rosto - Eu nunca vim para a Flórida.

\- Nunca? - Achei que ela já tivesse ido para todos os lugares, tendo Abe como pai.

\- Na verdade, faz muito tempo desde que fui a uma praia - Ela deu um sorriso sem graça.

\- Muito tempo? - Eu questionei enquanto procurava algum lugar para estacionar.

\- Antes da faculdade - Ela explicou - Quando me formei no High School. Abe me presenteou com uma viagem aos Hamptons com meus amigos..

\- E você não voltou mais depois disso? - Eu perguntei estacionando o carro próximo à praia - Vamos?

\- Quando minha mãe descobriu - Ela começou a explicar ao sair do carro enquanto eu pegava a mochila no banco de trás. - Ela me falou que aquilo era apenas eu me acostumando à minha nova vida. Que logo não iria querer saber de outras coisas sem ser festas e viveria às custas de Abe, quem sabe ser algum tipo de Socialite...

\- Só porque você aceitou uma viagem? - Eu perguntei surpreso. Qual o problema dessa mulher? Ela era apenas uma adolescente, comemorando com os amigos.

\- Bem... No fim, aquela foi minha ultima viagem. - Ela se espreguiçou, atraindo a atenção de alguns homens que estavam ali. Por sorte, aquele lugar era relativamente vazio. - Eu me foquei em me formar e me tornar uma cirurgiã...

\- Vamos? - Eu a chamei ainda digerindo as informações.

\- Vamos - Rose sorriu, mas seu sorriso não iluminava mais seu rosto como antes. Havia uma sombra em seus olhos, e eu me amaldiçoei por ter sido a pessoa que a colocou ali.

\- Então.. - Eu comecei assim que pisamos na areia, observando Rose que olhava em volta totalmente encantada - O que achou?

\- Aqui é incrível Dimitri - Ela se abaixou me dando uma visão ainda mais privilegiada de seu decote enquanto tirava suas sandálias. - Definitivamente o paraíso.

\- Sabia que você iria gostar - Eu sorri - Venha...

\- Você deveria seguir meu exemplo, camarada - Ela sorriu pisando diretamente na areia.

\- Quem sabe mais tarde - Eu lhe dei uma piscadela. - agora venha. Eu tenho o lugar perfeito.

Eu peguei sua mão e a guiei pela praia em direção ao grande pier que tinha ali. Sua mão era pequena e quente sob a minha. Nós chegamos ao pier e eu estendi uma toalha ali embaixo colocando a mochila no chão.

\- Tem como isso ficar melhor? - Rose declarou deitando na toalha de olhos fechados - Definitivamente você me trouxe para o paraíso, camarada.

Eu passei um tempo parado em pé observando aquela mulher que com certeza era a visão do paraíso. Eu queria poder pega-la para mim e guarda-la em um lugar aonde apenas eu seria privilegiado o suficiente para admirar aquele espetáculo.

\- Você vai ficar aí me olhando ou vai me alimentar? - Ela abriu os olhos me encarando com um sorriso no rosto. Ela se apoiou nos cotovelos ainda me observando. - Vai ficar em pé?

Eu me sentei ao seu lado observando como o sol banhava sua pele, principalmente sua barriga...

\- Vinho? - Eu ofereci pegando duas taças de dentro da mochila.

\- Claro - Ela sorriu enquanto eu servia, se sentando em seguida.

\- O que está achando de Fairhope - Eu comecei tentando me concentrar em colocar todas as comidas em cima da toalha enquanto ela bebericava sua taça de vinho sem deixar de me olhar.

\- É uma cidade maluca - Ela sorriu pegando uma framboesa da pequena travessa de frutas vermelhas.

\- Uma cidade maluca - Eu repeti - vamos, nem tanto...

\- Um Leilão de cestas Dimitri - Ela disse enfaticamente - Um leilão de cestas foi o que nos trouxe aqui.

\- Está arrependida? - Eu cortei um pedaço de quiché e coloquei em um prato.

\- Nem um pouco - Ela sorriu colocando algumas framboesas dentro da taça de vinho, comendo um pedaço do quiché - Wow, isso está incrível. Você que fez?

\- Sim... Fico feliz que você esteja gostando. Você parece precisar de uma folga - Eu comentei despreocupado.

\- Minha mãe ficaria furiosa se descobrisse aonde estou - Ela comentou despreocupada. - Falaria que eu estou desperdiçando meu tempo...

\- Desculpe - Eu suspirei incomodado. Talvez seja bom para ela desabafar. - Mas qual é o problema da sua mãe afinal?

\- Ela só é ocupada - Rose desviou o olhar - Ela...

\- Ela é assim com sua irmã também? - Eu fiz a pergunta que estava em minha mente nos últimos dias...

\- Esse é um assunto complicado - Rose colocou a taça no chão e passou a fitar o mar.

\- Desculpe... - Eu comentei sem graça. - Vocês não se dão bem?

Aquele comentário fez Rose se encolher um pouco. Ela trouxe os joelhos para próximo do corpo, os envolvendo com os braços.

\- Ela está morta, Dimitri - Ela declarou depois de um tempo em silencio, fazendo com que eu perdesse o ar. Morta?? Ela realmente disse morta?

\- Eu...

\- Sente muito? - Ela me fitou ficando completamente na defensiva. Ok, talvez esse não seja um bom assunto...

Eu terminei de tomar minha taça de vinho, fitando o mar, pensando em alguma forma de consertar aquela situação. Eu realmente toquei em uma ferida. Uma ferida profunda aparentemente.

\- Rose, eu... - Eu comecei sem saber exatamente o que falar...

\- Eu sinto muito - Ela me cortou, ainda olhando o mar - eu... você não tinha como saber, eu não costumo falar disso. aconteceu há muito tempo...

\- Nós não precisamos falar disso...

\- Sim.. - Ela deu um sorriso triste - Você não vai querer estragar um dia bonito assim ouvindo meus dramas.

\- Rose... Te ouvir nunca estragaria nada em meu dia - Eu tentei me aproximar um pouco - Mas eu quero ouvir apenas se você se sentir confortável para falar.

\- Minha taça está vazia, camarada - Ela forçou um sorriso, erguendo a taça para mim. Eu logo enchi novamente e esperei que ela se sentisse confortável.

\- Ватрушка? - Eu peguei a bandeja com os pãezinhos.

\- Va.. o que? - Ela perguntou confusa.

-Ватрушка... São pães doces recheados com maçã - Eu expliquei - Minha mãe fez...

\- Obrigada - Ela pegou um sorrindo.

Eu realmente consegui estragar esse dia? Ponto pra você Dimitri...

\- Minha mãe é escocesa - Ela começou depois de um tempo encarando a Ватрушка sem comer - Os pais dela se mudaram para os Estados unidos quando ela era jovem, como você. Se instalaram na Pensilvânia. Bem, eu não sei todos os detalhes, mas quando ela estava com 22 anos, eles pagaram uma viagem para a Europa para ela. Ela estava indo muito bem na faculdade e acharam que ela precisava de uma folga. Ela passou algumas semanas por lá e foi quando conheceu Abe.

Ela contou aquilo como se fosse algo natural, e eu senti a curiosidade começando a tomar conta de mim.

\- Era pra ser algo rápido sabe, ele era um cara mais velho e tudo mais e ela não tinha tempo para um relacionamento. Mas quando ela voltou para casa, ela descobriu sobre Ann e eu. - Então Ann era a irmã gêmea dela? - No começo eu imagino que deve ter sido um choque, principalmente para os pais dela, mas minha mãe sempre foi forte sabe... Ela não desistiu de nada, ela continuou estudando e conseguiu se formar com honra, mesmo com duas filhas pequenas para cuidar.

Eu não sabia exatamente o que seria seguro falar ou não então me ocupei em comer.

\- Eu imagino como a rotina era cansativa para ela sabe - Rose continuou - Mesmo com toda a ajuda que ela recebia dos parentes, ela ainda tinha que estudar, tirar boas notas, cuidar de nós duas e ainda teve a residencia depois.

\- Realmente deve ter sido difícil - Eu comentei - Todos nós ajudamos Karo quando Paul nasceu, mas ainda assim ela não conseguia estudar e cuidar dele.

\- Sim - Rose deu um sorriso triste. - Mas ela conseguiu sabe.. Ela é incrível...

\- Eu imagino que sim - Eu concordei ao ver o brilho nos olhos de Rose, ela realmente admirava a mãe, apesar de tudo.

\- Bem.. Ann e eu crescemos, e nós eramos grudadas, apesar de sermos o total oposto uma da outra... Ann era boazinha, sempre obedecia todas as regras - Rose continuou com aquela expressão saudosa olhando o mar - Enquanto eu... Eu sempre dei trabalho. As primas da minha mãe que cuidavam da gente enquanto ela trabalhava sempre eram chamadas no jardim de infância por minha culpa. Eu era geniosa, uma vez empurrei uma garota do escorregador por ela tirar sarro da Ann, e a menina quebrou o braço. Eu dificultava bastante o trabalho da minha mãe...

\- E seus avós? - Eu perguntei. - Eles não ficavam com vocês?

\- Nós os visitávamos de vez em quando - Ela explicou. - Eles já eram bem velhos pelo o que me lembro. Acho que não tinham paciência com crianças.

\- Entendo.

\- Minha mãe sempre tirava um tempo pra brincar com a gente ou assistir filmes quando voltava do hospital. Ela parecia outra mulher... Até que aconteceu - Rose suspirou, eu percebi que ela estava se esforçando para conter as lágrimas. Eu fiquei dividido entre me culpar por estar fazendo ela chorar, ou ficar aliviado por ela estar se abrindo. - Nós tínhamos 5 anos sabe... Idade de não ouvir quando os pais gritam... Era uma das folgas da minha mãe. Ela geralmente ficava em casa com a gente, mas naquele domingo, ela quis visitar as primas, estava um dia quente, então a gente pode brincar no jardim...

Eu me aproximei sutilmente dela, esperando oferecer um pouco de conforto.

\- A casa ficava à beira de uma rodovia, mas a gente sempre teve cuidado ali. - Rose continuou - Eu estava zangada... Ann tinha quebrado um dos vasos preferidos da Prima Elle e colocado a culpa em mim. E bem, não era difícil acreditar nisso. Eu teria me colocado de castigo também... A questão, é que eu achei completamente injusto ficar uma semana sem poder assistir TV por algo que eu não fiz...

\- E o que você fez? - Eu perguntei com curiosidade.

\- Eu decidi fazer a coisa mais Obvia - Ela deu uma risada nervosa enquanto algumas lagrimas começaram a marcar seu rosto, aquilo acabou me deixando sem reação. O que eu poderia fazer? - Eu decidi que se era pra ficar de castigo, eu ficaria de castigo por bater nela... Minha mãe e as primas estavam no quintal enquanto nós duas brigávamos dentro de casa.

Eu senti meu coração se apertar. Algo horrível aconteceu ali, e eu tenho a impressão de que as lagrimas que ela estava derramando não era apenas pela falta da irmã.

\- Rose.. - Eu tentei interromper, mas não sabia exatamente o que eu falaria.

\- Enfim. - Rose suspirou - Tudo aquilo acabou comigo correndo atrás dela. Eu realmente queria dar uma boa surra nela, mas ela era mais rápida. Nós corremos pelo quintal, e Ann estava realmente conseguindo fugir. Eu estava tão focada em alcança-la que eu não ouvi os gritos da minha mãe, pelo menos não até que fosse tarde demais...

\- O que aconteceu? - Eu perguntei com a voz baixa.

\- Eu ouvi minha mãe e parei - Ela não estava mais tentando conter as lagrimas. - Mas Ann... Ann continuou correndo... Ela não ouviu minha mãe gritar, provavelmente por causa do barulho...

Eu passei o braço pelo seu ombro a puxando para perto, tentando limpar as lagrimas que ela derramava.

\- Assim que eu parei, minha mãe passou correndo por mim - Rose continuou descansando a cabeça em meu ombro - Eu acho que no fim, Ann realmente a ouviu e tentou parar... Minha mãe quase a alcançou... Eu a ouvi falando depois para as primas que sentiu os dedos roçarem no vestido de Ann, sabe, antes do caminhão a levar...

Eu engoli em seco ao ouvir aquilo. Rose presenciou uma cena dessas apenas aos 5 anos? E a mãe dela? Como isso afetou a vida dela?

\- Eu sinto muito pelo o que aconteceu - Eu a apertei em um abraço, eu queria poder curar toda aquela dor que minha menina estava sentindo.

\- Eu a matei Dimitri - Rose disse com um fiapo de voz - Foi minha culpa ela estar correndo, eu nem percebi que ela estava correndo em direção à rodovia.

\- Rose, não! - Eu me afastei para olhar em seu rosto. Ela ainda fitava o mar, eu virei seu rosto gentilmente e sequei as lagrimas que estavam ali - Você era apenas uma garotinha, não tinha como saber o que aconteceria. Foi uma fatalidade, isso não foi culpa de ninguém.

\- Mas se eu não estivesse perseguindo ela...

\- Poderia ter acontecido da mesma forma - Eu a cortei - Ela poderia estar correndo atrás de uma bola, ou apenas distraída. Olhe para mim... Não foi sua culpa...

\- Minha mãe ficou destruída Dimitri. - Ela suspirou - Ela mal comia e ela não olhava mais para mim. Eu fiquei um tempo na casa das primas dela. Eu tentava ser melhor, eu pensava que se eu fosse uma boa garota, ela voltaria a olhar para mim...

\- Ela estava sofrendo Rose - Eu respirei fundo. Sim, ela estava sofrendo, mas ela deveria ter percebido que tinha outra criança ali que também estava. - Cada pessoa tem uma maneira diferente de lidar com a dor.

\- Eu voltei para casa apenas duas semanas depois. - Ela continuou. Ela não estava mais chorando, agora, apenas brincava com as próprias mãos. - Minha mãe não tinha mexido em nada nas coisas da Ann, e tinham dado férias para ela no trabalho, mas era como se eu estivesse o tempo todo sozinha em casa. Era como se ela não existisse mais, nós passamos a viver de comida congelada e ela raramente respondia quando eu perguntava algo. Ela só queria minha irmã de volta sabe... Inúmeras vezes eu a ouvi chorando no meio da noite, e eu queria fazer qualquer coisa para que ela melhorasse.

\- Você conseguiu? - Eu perguntei suavemente, acariciando sua cabeça.

\- Um dia eu decidi que se ela sentia tanta falta da minha irmã, eu poderia ajuda-la com isso. - Ela respirou fundo e voltou a pegar a Ватрушка que tinha abandonado em cima da toalha. - Eu me vesti com as roupas da Ann e fui até ela. Acho que eu quase fiz com que ela tivesse um ataque cardíaco...

Eu imagino o susto que Janine deve ter levado, mas Rose era apenas uma criança. Uma criança perdida no meio de toda aquela situação. Como não viram isso?

\- Ela não falou nada, apenas me olhou por um tempo e depois se trancou no quarto - Rose explicou - Ela passou horas lá, até que uma amiga dela chegasse e fizesse eu me trocar. Ela brigou comigo, porque minha mãe estava passando um momento difícil e eu estava dificultando as coisas para ela fazendo esse tipo de travessura. Eu deveria apoia-la. Mas eu nem sabia como que se apoiava alguém Dimitri, como eu poderia fazer isso?

Eu ouvi o desespero em sua voz conforme ela tentava se justificar.

\- Não tinha como você saber Rose - Eu a interrompi - Você era muito nova, não saberia como apoiar alguém. Eles deveriam ter visto isso, e não apenas se focado na dor da sua mãe.

\- Antes, eu era ignorada pela minha mãe - Rose confidenciou - Depois desse dia, minha mãe fugia de mim. Era como se eu fosse uma assombração. Eu acho que no fim, foi ali que ela deixou de me amar...

\- Rose - eu exclamei - não pense dessa forma. Ela só passou por uma experiência difícil. Ela precisava de um tempo para se recuperar.

\- Duas semanas depois ela me colocou no colégio interno Dimitri - Ela me fitou - Faltava apenas três meses para que eu fizesse seis anos e eu passei meu primeiro aniversário com Alberta Petrov, a diretora. E aquele olhar permanece no rosto dela até hoje... Ela não suporta olhar para mim. Eu sei disso...

\- É ela quem está perdendo - Eu olhei em seus olhos acariciando seu rosto - Perdendo a chance de conhecer a filha maravilhosa que ela tem.

\- Você está exagerando - ela desviou o olhar

\- Não estou Roza - Eu a cortei levantando seu rosto para voltar a olhar em seus olhos. - Na verdade, eu estou cansado de você ser a única pessoa que não enxerga o quão incrível você é...

Ela deu um sorriso tímido, enrubescendo. Eu me aproximei e depositei um beijo carinhoso em sua testa antes de me afastar novamente.

\- Agora coma - Eu sorri - Você não comeu quase nada, e nós ainda temos um longo dia pela frente...

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

¹A Ватрушка (vatrushka) é um pão doce recheado que compõe a antiga cozinha eslava, popular hoje não só na Rússia, na Ucrânia e na Bielorrússia, mas também na Polônia, na Bulgári

a e em outros países do Leste Europeu. De forma circular e arredondada, por vezes sua massa tem as bordas em formato de trança.


	15. Capítulo 15 - Just A Kiss

_ Lying here with you so close to me _

_ It's hard to fight these feelings _

_ When it feels so hard to breathe _

_ Caught up in this moment _

_ Caught up in your smile _

_ I've never opened up to anyone _

_ It's so hard to hold back _

_ When I'm holdin' you in my arms _

_ But we don't need to rush this _

_ Let's just take it slow _

**_Just A Kiss - Lady Antebellum_ **

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eu estava deitada no colo de Dimitri e comecei a sentir leves carícias na minha cabeça. Ele tinha insistido que seria mais confortável do que me deitar diretamente na toalha, e eu prontamente aceitei. Eu dei um pequeno sorriso, ainda de olhos fechados senti meu cabelo ser retirado da minha testa. Isso é um sonho? se for, eu não quero acordar...

\- Acorde - Eu ouvi a voz do Russo - Você não planeja dormir a tarde inteira em um lugar assim, não é?

\- E quem disse que eu estou dormindo? - Eu abri os olhos encarando aqueles olhos castanhos maravilhosos - Eu estou aproveitando os 150 dólares muito bem gastos de hoje.

Eu não acredito que eu contei para ele tudo o que aconteceu. Aquela era uma ferida que eu sempre mantive muito bem escondida, e de alguma forma, Dimitri conseguiu colocar um Bálsamo nela. Talvez no fim, eu conseguisse realmente superar aquilo.

\- Então foram 150 dólares bem gastos? - Ele abriu aquele sorriso lindo. Eu não podia mais negar, eu estava completamente apaixonada por ele.

\- Com toda a certeza - Eu correspondi o sorriso. Eu estendi a mão e acariciei seu rosto.

A forma como ele me olhava, me lembrou aquele dia no banheiro. Ele realmente me beijaria aquele dia? E se eu desse a chance, ele faria agora? Sem ter ninguém para nos interromper?

\- Chocolate? - Ele me ofereceu um.

\- Sempre - Eu sorri aceitando o doce, gemendo conforme ele derretia na minha boca, aqueles com certeza se tornaram meus chocolates favoritos desde o dia que descobri aquela loja. Eu sempre compro uma caixa. - Eu adoro esse bombom.

\- Eu percebi - Ele deu um sorriso de lado. - Você sempre aparece com uma caixa dessas na clínica.

\- E as frutas vermelhas? - Eu me ergui do seu colo, pegando uma cereja e colocando na boca, sem quebrar o contato visual. Espero que eu esteja sexy fazendo isso, e não parecendo uma lhama engasgada...

\- Você me falou que cereja era sua fruta favorita - Seu sorriso se tornou mais convencido enquanto passava um pouco de geleia de amora em uma torrada. - Eu não encontrei apenas cerejas para vender. Então comprei um mix de frutas vermelhas.

\- E as Va.. vabrusas? - Eu perguntei em dúvida enquanto pegava um daqueles pãezinhos que acabaram sendo deliciosos. Aquilo com certeza não parecia com o que ele falou antes.

\- VaTrushkas - Ele gargalhou - Passou perto dessa vez...

\- Foi o que eu falei - Eu dei de ombros, me sentindo envergonhada.

\- Você me disse no domingo que gostaria de experimentar alguma comida russa - Ele explicou - Pensei em começar com algo simples para não te assustar.

\- Então, o que você está dizendo... - Eu apoiei meus braços nos meus joelhos e deitei minha cabeça sobre eles, oferecendo um sorriso para Dimitri - É que você preparou essa cesta para mim...

\- Por um momento eu achei que você não compraria - Ele declarou olhando em meus olhos. Eu senti meu coração acelerar em meu peito. Ele realmente acabou de admitir que fez tudo isso para que eu comprasse a cesta?

\- Isso tudo foi medo de ter que passar mais um dia com a Kirova? - Eu tentei fazer uma piada para esconder meu embaraço. Acabei esticando as pernas e me apoiando sobre os cotovelos, olhando para o pier que estava diretamente acima de nós.

\- Isso tudo foi porque eu queria passar um dia com você - Ele declarou como se fosse a coisa mais obvia do mundo.

Eu me virei imediatamente para ele. Ele ainda estava sentado ao meu lado, me estudando atentamente, parecia acompanhar cada movimento meu. Ele estava esperando o que? Algum tipo de permissão? Ele iria ficar me olhando até quando? Qual é, a expectativa estava me matando.

\- Como você faz isso? - Ele finalmente quebrou o silêncio, acariciando meu rosto. Eu resisti ao impulso de simplesmente fechar os olhos e aproveitar aquilo.

\- Faço o que? - Eu perguntei praticamente num sussurro, olhando nos olhos dele. Aquele olhar quente e maravilhoso.

\- Faz com que eu me sinta um adolescente - Ele respondeu antes de acabar com toda a distância entre nós.

Eu fechei meus olhos imediatamente enquanto ele descia a mão que estava em meu rosto e a repousava em minha cintura, me puxando cada vez para mais perto dele. O beijo começou suave, seus lábios eram quentes e macios contra os meus. Eu podia sentir o sabor de amora em sua boca e seus dedos quentes na pele nua de minha cintura me deixava cada vez mais consciente da nossa situação.

Eu subi minha mão para sua nuca, também o puxando para perto, fazendo com que a intensidade de seu beijo aumentasse, ele me deitou completamente, apertando minha cintura e ficando praticamente em cima de mim. Eu tinha que usar todo o resto de Sanidade que me restava para me lembrar que estávamos em um lugar público em plena luz do dia. E a última coisa que eu queria era acabar em uma manchete no jornaleco de Victor por ter sido presa na Flórida por atentado ao pudor.

Ele parece ter seguido a mesma linha de pensamentos, já que se afastou um pouco, ofegante e depositou um pequeno beijo na ponta do meu nariz, me fazendo soltar um pequeno riso. Isso realmente aconteceu? Eu realmente acabei de beijar Dimitri?

\- Você ainda está em cima de mim - Eu comentei ofegante e notei seu olhar desceu para meu decote, fazendo meu sorriso aumentar. - Não seria muito bom se alguém nos pegasse nessa situação...

Ele deu uma gargalhada antes de voltar a se sentar ao meu lado. Eu procurei arrumar um pouco minha blusa que tinha saído do lugar e me endireitei, deitando minha cabeça em seu ombro.

\- Quer dar uma volta? - Ele me lançou um rápido olhar.

\- Sim - Eu respondi animada. Nós guardamos tudo na mochila e Dimitri voltamos ao carro. Dimitri tinha aberto alguns botões da camisa e arregaçado as mangas, ele estava extremamente a vontade... E extremamente delicioso.

Eu não estava sabendo como lidar com a nossa situação agora, acho que no fim, não era apenas ele que se sentia um adolescente. Eu deveria segurar a mão dele? Me aproximar? Me afastar? O que eu faço?

\- Qual o problema? - Dimitri me olhou confuso depois de guardar a mochila no carro.

Eu tinha me encostado na lateral do carro e fitava o vazio, sua voz acabou me trazendo de volta à terra.

\- O que? - Eu perguntei sem ter certeza se tinha entendido a pergunta.

\- Você ficou quieta - Ele ficou de frente para mim, ainda me observando - Você não parou de falar a viagem inteira, e agora ficou quieta.

\- Está falando que eu falo demais? - Eu arqueei as sobrancelhas.

\- De forma nenhuma - Ele gargalhou dando um passo a frente, diminuindo ainda mais nossa distância, fazendo com que eu tivesse que levantar o rosto para olhá-lo nos olhos. - Mas eu acho que quando uma mulher começa a andar a metros de distância de você, e fica calada encarando o nada depois de um beijo, bem... Não tenho certeza se isso é um bom sinal...

\- O que? - Eu realmente fiz isso?  _ Ok, Rose... Agora não é hora de agir como uma maluca... _

\- Olha, se você se arrependeu.. - Ele desviou o olhar se afastando um pouco.

Antes que ele pudesse se afastar totalmente, eu segurei sua mão e o puxei em minha direção. Eu não poderia deixar que ele continuasse com esse pensamento, eu não estava nem um pouco arrependida, porém, com tantos centímetros de diferença entre nós eu não conseguia beijá-lo se ele não me ajudasse.

Por sorte, ele entendeu o recado e logo eu me vi prensada entre ele e o carro em um beijo calmo e carinhoso.

\- Desculpe - eu comecei assim que nos separamos - Eu estou apenas encantada com esse lugar. Eu realmente adorei.

\- Mesmo? - Ele instigou - Você sabe que não precisa me esconder nada, certo?

\- Claro - Eu sorri da melhor maneira que eu pude. Ele espera o que? Que eu despeje a tonelada de loucura que está na minha mente em cima dele? É claro que eu não vou fazer isso. O segredo é esconder toda sua loucura e agir como se fosse uma pessoa normal. - Mas eu não quero ficar aqui no estacionamento...

\- Vamos - Ele deu um meio sorriso se afastando o suficiente para que eu pudesse passar. - O dia ainda não acabou...

\- Sabe Dr Belikov - Eu lhe olhei de lado com um sorriso travesso no rosto. - Eu adorei sua definição de sequestro..

\- Ótimo - Ele sorriu - Porque eu planejo te sequestrar mais vezes.

Nós caminhamos de mãos dadas pela praia por um tempo, aquele lugar era simplesmente lindo. A areia branca, o mar completamente azul.. Nós conversamos sobre muitas coisas, e quando nós menos esperamos, a tarde estava no fim.

\- Nós temos que voltar, não é? - Eu dei um suspiro.

\- Temos - Ele comentou passando o braço em torno de meu ombro e me puxando para perto - Mas não agora. Venha...

\- Aonde vamos? - Eu perguntei com um sorriso. Eu adorei cada surpresa que ele preparou hoje, e de alguma forma, eu sabia que ainda teria muito mais.

\- Descansar um pouco - Ele comentou despreocupado, seguindo novamente em direção ao Pier.

Dessa vez nós realmente subimos no pier e seguimos até o fim, atraindo alguns olhares curiosos pelo caminho. Eu tinha vontade de me agarrar cada vez mais em Dimitri a cada assanhada que olhava para ele, mas me controlei bem.

Nós nos sentamos em um dos bancos mais afastados e ficamos observando o oceano por um tempo.

\- É lindo aqui - Eu sussurrei pela milésima vez naquele dia, me aconchegando em Dimitri. Ele me envolveu com seus braços e nós aproveitamos a companhia um do outro em um silêncio confortável.

\- Você sente falta de Nova Iorque? - Ele perguntou despreocupado, enquanto uma linha alaranjada surgia no céu, anunciando o pôr do sol. Infelizmente aquele dia estava acabando.

\- Às vezes.. - Eu comentei pensativa. A verdade, é que eu não vinha pensando muito em Nova Iorque nos últimos dias.

\- Às vezes... - Ele repetiu pensativo.

\- Eu sinto falta de comer pizza - Eu admiti. - poder encontrar qualquer coisa aberta a qualquer hora do dia ou da noite...

\- Você não comeu pizza desde que veio para Fairhope? - Ele me perguntou surpreso.

\- E existe pizza em Fairhope? - Eu decidi provocar, arrancando uma gargalhada dele.

\- É claro que existe Pizza em Fairhope - Ele disse antes de me dar um beijo - E você me deu uma ideia para encerrar o dia...

\- O que? - Eu me virei animada - Vamos comer pizza na sua casa?

\- Pra que? - Ele sorriu - Para acabar tendo que dividir tudo com a vika, Adrian, André e sabe lá quem mais aquela doida vai convidar para minha casa?

\- Por esse comentário, eu devo deduzir que o fato dela estar sempre na sua casa não foi causado pela minha presença - Eu comentei enquanto observava o horizonte que tinha adquirido tons púrpura com o por do sol.

\- De forma nenhuma - Ele comentou - Ela invade minha casa de 5 a 6 dias por semana. Geralmente em busca de comida...

\- Você fala como se ela fosse um guaxinim - Eu gargalhei.

\- Não é uma má comparação - Ele sorriu. - Os dois são bonitinhos olhando de longe, mas quem conhece, sabe a praga que realmente são.

\- Não seja mau - Eu provoquei.

\- Estou sendo realista - Ele continuou se levantando e me puxando para perto dele - Eles são pequenos e felpudos, e você pode até achá-los engraçadinhos. Mas na primeira oportunidade, roubam sua comida e podem te transmitir raiva.

\- Você está falando da sua irmã ou do guaxinim? - Eu o encarei desconfiada.

\- Viu, nem você consegue encontrar a diferença - Ele deu um sorriso de lado.

\- Dimitri! - Eu exclamei segurando o riso. Eu me debrucei levemente sobre o corrimão do píer, ainda observando o céu.

Eu senti seus dedos roçarem suavemente em minha pele e percorrerem a pele exposta de minha coluna, fazendo com que eu me arrepiasse imediatamente. Suas mãos envolveram minha cintura, me puxando para perto.

\- O que você está fazendo? - Eu perguntei com um sorriso no rosto, enquanto sentia seu nariz roçar em meu pescoço. Eu inclinei levemente a cabeça para lhe dar mais acesso àquela região.

\- Sentindo seu perfume - Eu senti seu sorriso antes de um beijo suave ser depositado em meu pescoço.

\- Dimitri - Eu abaixei minha voz para praticamente um sussurro antes de me virar de frente para ele - Pára com isso!

\- Porque? - Ele se aproximou erguendo o canto dos lábios em um sorriso perspicaz, apertando levemente minha cintura.

\- Porque sim - Eu murmurei, sentindo seu olhar. Ele começou a se aproximar enquanto o ar parecia fugir de meus pulmões.

\- Isso não me parece um bom motivo - Ele declarou com os lábios quase encostados nos meus.

Eu repousei minhas mãos em seu peito acabando com a pequena distancia entre nossos lábios. Eu tentei em vão manter o controle daquele beijo, mas aparentemente o Russo não permitiria isso. Como exatamente essa cara pode ainda ser solteiro?

\- Nós ainda estamos em público - Eu comentei com dificuldade enquanto tentava recuperar o fôlego quando ele se afastou.

\- Nós temos que voltar - ele respirou fundo antes de se afastar. - Já está tarde...

\- As pessoas costumam sair de Fairhope, durante esse leilão, quero dizer.. - Eu perguntei quando já estávamos no carro.

\- Não - ele respondeu se concentrando na estrada - geralmente todos ficam em Fairhope, nos lugares mais românticos e tudo mais. No fim, todo mundo sabe o que todo mundo fez... Se o encontro deu certo ou não...

\- Isso quer dizer...

\- Vão estar bem curiosos quando nos acharem. - Ele deu um meio sorriso, nesses dois meses que o conheço, nunca o vi sorrir tanto quanto hoje.

\- Principalmente a Vikka - eu gemi.

\- Eu não duvido de encontrá-la na minha casa quando chegar - Ele comentou despreocupado.

\- É possível...

Eu fiquei em silêncio por um tempo, pensando em como as coisas seriam daqui pra frente. Nós somos vizinhos, ele é dono da casa que eu moro. Nós trabalhamos no mesmo lugar...

_ Isso é realmente uma boa ideia? _

Eu não vou pensar nisso, pela primeira vez, não vou planejar todos os detalhes! Eu gosto dele, acho que posso arriscar e ver aonde tudo vai dar.

\- Como será que as meninas se saíram? Vikka, Lissa, Syd... Como será que foi o dia delas?

\- Aposto que você vai ficar sabendo disso... - Ele comentou despreocupado.

\- É... Acho que sim. - Eu dei de ombros. - Dimitri...

\- Sim?

\- Obrigada... Sabe, por tudo o que você fez hoje por mim... - Eu comecei timidamente - Eu adorei...

\- Você não precisa me agradecer por passar o dia conhecendo ainda mais uma pessoa maravilhosa, Roza - Ele me encarou - Não foi nenhum sacrifício..

\- Eu estou começando a realmente gostar desse lugar - Eu sorri.

Por mais que não seja o que eu almejo profissionalmente, as pessoas aqui tem se tornado familiares para mim. É bom ter pessoas que se importam com você por perto. Eu com certeza vou sentir falta disso quando voltar para Nova Iorque...

Voltar para Nova Iorque... Porque isso parece algo tão estranho agora? Eu definitivamente não quero ficar aqui trabalhando em uma clínica. Eu quero ser uma cirurgiã. É isso que eu gosto de fazer. Mas de alguma forma, Nova Iorque agora parece um pouco sem graça. Nós nunca teríamos um evento desse tipo lá! Nada tão inocente pelo menos.

\- Está começando a gostar? - Dimitri me provocou - Eu vou fazer você se apaixonar, Rose... Aposto que não te apresentaram os lugares certos.

\- Mal posso esperar - Eu forcei um sorriso.  _ Eu vou fazer você se apaixonar, Rose... _ Se ele soubesse.

O que será que ele está querendo com tudo isso? Ele sabe que minha estadia aqui é algo passageiro. Será que ele planeja apenas me usar para passar o tempo enquanto eu estou aqui? Eu acabei de sair de um relacionamento, não deveria entrar em algo que eu sei que pode me magoar.

_ Mas que Droga Rose! Da onde vem todo esse medo? _

\- Rose, você me ouviu? - Dimitri questionou.

\- Desculpe... O que?

\- Eu perguntei se você tem planos para amanhã.. - Ele me lançou um olhar preocupado - Você está bem?

\- Desculpe - Eu dei um sorriso sem graça - Estava pensando... hmm na Liss... Será que Aaron brigou com ela?

\- Eu duvido - Ele me olhou desconfiado - Aaron parece venerar a garota.

\- Hmmm...

\- E então? - Ele insistiu..

\- Então o que?

\- Amanhã... - Ele estreitou os olhos - Você tem planos?

\- Se eu tenho planos? - Eu repeti a pergunta tentando pensar em alguma coisa. Amanhã é domingo! Ele está prestes a me arrastar para a mãe dele de novo? Ou está planejando perder outro almoço? Eu não posso deixar ele fazer isso! Ele já passou o último domingo comigo.. - Eu combinei de ajudar Jill com um dever de biologia... A garota é bem perdida no assunto...

\- Entendo.. - Ele parecia desapontado. - Está tudo bem mesmo?

\- Eu estou ótima, camarada... - Eu pousei minha mão em sua perna. - Apenas com fome..

\- Nós podemos resolver isso então - Ele deu um pequeno sorriso.

Ótimo, acho que consegui resolver essa parte, ele pareceu se convencer com a história da fome... Será que eu fico tão mal humorada assim quando estou com fome?

Enfim, Jill realmente me pediu ajuda com o dever de Biologia, já que essa foi a primeira semana de aula dela depois das férias. Agora, eu só preciso avisá-la que ela vai na minha casa amanhã, Já que não quero correr o risco de encontrar com André.

Eu logo notei que estávamos novamente no Alabama, logo chegaríamos em Fairhope. Nossa fuga secreta estava chegando ao fim. Logo não poderíamos fazer nada sem atrair a atenção da cidade inteira.

\- O que você planeja agora, Belikov? - Eu tentei retomar o tom leve que nos acompanhou o dia inteiro. Eu não queria que terminasse.

\- Realmente não consegue esperar eu te surpreender, não é? - Ele deu um sorriso de lado.

\- Você tem me surpreendido o dia todo - Eu dei meu melhor sorriso - Quero saber se pode melhorar.

\- Vou me esforçar para isso - Dimitri me deu uma piscadela.

\- O que você acha, camarada.. - eu decidi preencher cada momento possível, para evitar que minha mente voltasse a me perturbar.- Stan e Kirova dão um ótimo casal, não é?

\- Você realmente disse isso? - ele perguntou rindo.

\- Qual o problema? - eu provoquei. - eu quero que ele seja feliz.. Quem sabe assim para de pegar no meu pé.

\- Você não tem jeito, rose - ele continuou rindo enquanto entrávamos em Fairhope.

\- Você se diverte. Admita - eu respondi.

Minha única resposta foi um sorriso.

Nós seguimos pelas ruas de Fairhope, até que Dimitri estacionou em uma parte desconhecida para mim.

\- Aonde estamos? - eu perguntei saindo do carro.

\- Você me disse que sentia falta de pizza - ele explicou me guiando, mas mantendo uma distância aceitável.

\- Você vai me levar na tal pizzaria? - eu senti imediatamente meu estômago roncando. Eu vou realmente comer pizza?

\- Você vai ver - ele declarou me fazendo entrar em um pequeno beco.

Eu imediatamente parei de andar. Parecia que eu tinha entrado em um universo paralelo. Tinham várias portas, mesas espalhadas pelo beco, jardineira com flores.

\- Vamos Rose - ele pegou minha mão e me puxou em direção a uma das portas.

\- Dr Belikov - A hostess veio em nossa direção sorrindo. - O sr Dashkov esteve aqui mais cedo perguntando por você.

\- Imagino que sim - ele suspirou - nós queremos uma mesa para dois.

Ela logo nos guiou até o lado de fora, em uma mesa iluminada por velas. Dimitri me ajudou a me sentar enquanto eu olhava em volta embasbacada.

\- Que lugar é esse? - eu perguntei em um sussurro.

\- Sabia que você ia gostar. - ele sorriu - eu te falei, não te levaram nos lugares certos.

\- Eu não duvido - eu continuei olhando em volta, enquanto Dimitri fazia nosso pedido.

\- Eu queria muito te beijar agora - ele comentou despreocupado - mas realmente não quero acabar na primeira página do jornal amanhã.

\- Qual o problema dele? - eu revirei os olhos - ele não tem nada importante pra escrever?

Nós conversamos por um tempo, até que a pizza chegou. Eu não queria que aquele dia acabasse... Eu não consigo me lembrar de um dia em que eu tivesse sido tão feliz.

Cada detalhe desse dia foi perfeito, Dimitri realmente pensou em tudo. Mesmo a parte em que eu tive que relembrar uma péssima época da minha vida, ele fez com que aquilo não fosse tão doloroso.

Já era quase 9 da noite e eu estava começando a me sentir cansada. Dimitri pagou a conta e logo em seguida, estávamos voltando para o carro..

Será que Vika realmente estaria o esperando em casa? Ela não me deixará em paz até descobrir tudo o que aconteceu. Eu vou querer dividir isso com ela?

\- Dimka? - uma voz desconhecida soou atrás de nós, fazendo com que nos virássemos.

Uma mulher alta e bonita estava nos observando com curiosidade. Ela era estonteante com seus olhos azuis, pele pálida e cabelo negro, que contrastava perfeitamente no conjunto.

\- Tasha? - Dimitri exclamou surpreso. Espera. Essa é a tal Tasha? O que ela está fazendo aqui? Achei que só a família dele o chamasse de Dimka...

Eu senti algo estranho se mexer dentro de mim. Ela parece realmente feliz por ve-lo...

Aquilo piorou quando ele substituiu a expressão de surpresa por alegria, oferecendo a ela um dos sorrisos que eu demorei tanto para conseguir. Porque ele está sorrindo? Ele também está feliz por vê-la?

_ O que está acontecendo aqui? _


	16. capitulo 16 - One

_ Did I disappoint you? _

_ Or leave a bad taste in your mouth? _

_ You act like you never had love _

_ And you want me to go without _

**_One - U2_ **

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eu continuei observando aquela cena totalmente confusa enquanto Dimitri parecia ter esquecido totalmente minha existência e abraçava aquela mulher. Eu estava prestes a me enfiar no meio dos dois e me apresentar...

Ótimo Rose, faça isso... Se apresente, como o que? Você não é a namorada, você não é nada na verdade. O que você vai falar 'Olá, meu nome é Rose e nós acabamos de passar um dia incrível juntos, eu o conheço a quase três meses e acho que tenho algum direito aqui.'

Eu não poderia fazer isso! Porque ela teve que aparecer agora? Para me mostrar que estou me iludindo e todos os meus medos, na verdade tem fundamento?

\- Não vai me apresentar sua amiga, Dimka? - A mulher finalmente se afastou dele, e ele parece ter lembrado de mim, parecendo um pouco sem graça.

\- Tasha.. - Ele colocou a mão na base da minha coluna, me empurrando gentilmente em direção à mulher. Ele não espera que eu abrace essa mulher? Espera?

Eu decidi tomar à frente daquela situação. Eu não vou demonstrar o quanto estou incomodada com isso.

\- Eu sou Rose, eu trabalho com Dimitri - Eu disse estendendo minha mão - É um prazer conhecê-la Tasha.

\- Você é médica? - Ela perguntou dando um passo pra frente, ignorando minha mão estendida e me envolvendo em um abraço. Porque as pessoas tem que me tocar?

\- Ohh ok... Agora você está me abraçando - Eu comecei sem graça, olhando para Dimitri em busca de socorro. Ele parecia estar achando graça da situação - Sim, eu sou médica...

\- Dimka, como você consegue sequer trabalhar ao lado de uma mulher bonita assim? - Ela sorriu se afastando - Nós definitivamente precisamos conversar...

\- Nós podemos marcar alguma coisa - Ele sorriu. Ele acabou de falar que vai marcar algo com ela? Meu sangue começou a ferver com essa palhaçada toda.

\- Bem, vocês Obviamente tem muito para conversar, eu vou indo - Eu revirei os olhos, recebendo um olhar surpreso de Dimitri.

\- Espere, eu vou te levar - Ele segurou meu braço.

\- Sim - Tasha comentou - Nós não precisamos conversar agora, se ele me passar o numero dele, nós combinamos algo depois, nós temos alguns assuntos inacabados, não é mesmo, Dimka?

Assuntos inacabados.. essa é ótima... Eu acabei de sair de uma droga de noivado pra me envolver com um cara com assuntos inacabados com outra.  _ Perfeito! _

\- Bem, eu vou indo. - eu declarei tentando conter minha irritação ao ver os dois trocando telefones. ele poderia no mínimo esperar eu ir embora para começar a se engraçar com outra. - foi bom te conhecer, Tasha.

Eu não esperei sua resposta, apenas caminhei na direção do carro.

\- Foi bom falar com você Tasha - eu ouvi a voz do russo se despedir apressado, e em seguida seus passos me seguindo. Ótimo, agora ele lembra que eu existo. - Rose, espera. Rose...

Ele segurou meu braço me impedindo de continuar.

\- Qual é o problema? - ele parecia realmente confuso. - está tudo bem?

_ Qual o problema? Vejamos, você acabou de marcar para resolver assuntos inacabados com a sua ex na minha frente, depois de passar grande parte do dia com a língua na minha boca.. Isso pode ser um problema para algumas pessoas.. _

Mas ao invés disso, eu me limitei a entrar no carro e bater a porta com um pouco mais de força que o necessário.

\- Não tem problema nenhum - eu dei de ombros olhando pela janela.

\- Claramente tem algum - ele me observou - você não gostou da Tasha?

\- Eu não a conheço. - eu declarei ainda olhando pela janela. - não posso não gostar de uma pessoa que eu não conheço.

\- Então qual o problema? - ele insistiu colocando o carro em movimento. A sorte dele é que eu não faço a mínima ideia de onde eu estou, ou teria voltado para casa a pé mesmo.

\- Não tenho problema nenhum. - eu respirei fundo - apenas estou cansada.

Depois disso, ele desistiu de tentar puxar assunto. Apenas continuou me observando preocupado.

_ Será que ele ainda gosta dela? A maneira como ele olhou pra ela... Que droga... _

Nós chegamos na casa de Dimitri, eu logo pulei para fora do carro, contornando a casa, eu vi a porta da frente da casa se abrir e Vika surgir. Eu segui em direção à cabana, sem olhar para trás. Eu queria me trancar em meu quarto e repensar a minha vida. Eu com certeza peguei alguma curva errada em algum lugar.

\- Rose, espera. -eu o ouvi chamar.

\- Qual o problema dela? - eu ouvi Vika perguntar.

Logo eu estava trancada no conforto da cabana. Pensando em tudo o que tinha acontecido hoje.

Eu não pude fazer nada além de tomar uma ducha rápida e cair na cama, remoendo todo o turbilhão de emoções que me acometeu hoje.

Uma batida na porta chamou minha atenção quando eu estava quase adormecendo.

\- Rose... - A voz do Russo soou cansada - está acordada?

Eu o ignorei por um momento e logo ouvi seus passos se afastando.

Eu caí em um sono profundo e sem sonhos, acordei no dia seguinte um pouco antes do horário que havia combinado com Jill. Droga eu me atrasei totalmente. Corri para escovar os dentes e me vestir.

\- Rose, está aí? - Eu ouvi a voz de Jill na porta e corri para atendê-la. Meu mau humor voltou com força ao encontrar André parado ao lado da garota. Eu não posso ter um segundo de paz?

\- Oi - Ela disse timidamente.

\- Oi - Eu suspirei - Entre Jill... Oi André.

\- Olá Rose - Ele me avaliou - Faz tempo que não conversamos...

\- Sim, faz tempo - Eu murmurei irritada me lembrando de nosso último encontro - Eu não quero virar sua vida de cabeça para baixo sabe...

\- Gente... - Jill suspirou constrangida.

\- Jill, você pode me esperar no quarto? - Eu pedi ainda encarando o rapaz. - Nós já começamos.

\- Ok - eu esperei ela entrar antes de fechar a porta.

\- O que você quer, André? - Eu murmurei.

\- Eu só queria saber como você está - Ele comentou

\- Eu estou bem..

\- Você e o Belikov? - Ele lançou um olhar estranho.

\- Não é da sua conta - Eu cruzei os braços - Olha André, se você não tem nada...

\- Rose, eu realmente sinto muito - Ele me interrompeu - Eu sinto sua falta, ok? Da sua amizade eu quero dizer... Eu errei em assumir que você sentiria algo por mim. Mas vamos lá, não podemos voltar a ser como antes?

\- Olha André...

\- Por favor - Ele suspirou segurando minha mão - Mais uma chance, só isso... Eu prometo que se eu pisar na bola outra vez, você pode me chutar da sua vida...

Eu respirei fundo, enquanto observava o rapaz com cara de cachorro sem dono na minha frente.

\- Por favor? - Ele insistiu.

\- Ok - Eu revirei os olhos - Apenas pare com isso...

\- Obrigado Rose - Ele abriu um sorriso sincero me puxando para um abraço. Eu descansei minha cabeça em seu peito por um momento antes de me afastar.

\- Agora eu preciso ajudar sua irmã - Eu dei um pequeno sorriso abrindo a porta - Até depois André.

\- Eu busco ela mais tarde, Rose - Ele acenou antes de ir.

Eu voltei para a cabana e me concentrei na tarefa de Jill, Realmente era algo simples e a garota era inteligente, não demorou muito para ter tudo feito.

\- Sério Rose, - Jill se esparramou em minha cama - Esse lugar é muito legal. O Dr Belikov foi muito legal de te deixar morar aqui...

E então o assunto que eu estava tentando evitar esse tempo todo ressurgiu. Eu senti um aperto no peito ao me lembrar de Dimitri. Ele estaria na mãe dele agora? Será que ele falou com a tal Tasha? Porque eu estou sentindo falta dele se eu o vi ontem? Não é como se eu precisasse passar cada parte do meu dia com ele, certo?

\- Sim... - Eu suspirei - Dimitri foi incrível...

\- Então - Ela se sentou na cama, totalmente animada - Você comprou a cesta dele ontem.. Como foi?

\- Eu... - Comecei a imaginar como eu desconversaria.. Mas talvez eu precisasse conversar com alguém. Jill é minha amiga certo. E ao contrário das outras duas, ela não tentou me influenciar de forma alguma. Eu posso conversar com ela?

\- Olha, eu prometo não contar para ninguém - Ela Insistiu e eu me acomodei na cama de forma confortável. Vamos ver se isso dará certo... - Acho que vocês não queriam muita atenção, já que sumiram. Vocês se esconderam aqui? Porque Victor disse que veio aqui procurar vocês...

\- Esse cara não tem mais o que fazer? - Eu exclamei.

\- Você pode me contar? - Jill pediu timidamente.

\- Você vai manter sua boca fechada sobre tudo isso, principalmente para sua irmã. - Eu tomei uma decisão.

\- Ok - Ela concordou animada - Me conta...

\- Nós fomos para Pensacola - Eu comecei..

\- Na Flórida? - Ela arregalou os olhos surpresa - O Dr Belikov realmente te levou para a Flórida?

\- Sim - Eu me deitei na cama com um pequeno sorriso no rosto - A praia lá é linda, nós fizemos um piquenique embaixo do pier. O sol estava delicioso...

\- Como você soube que era a cesta dele? - Ela se deitou ao meu lado e se virou de frente para mim, com os olhos brilhando de curiosidade.

\- Essa é a melhor parte - Eu abaixei a voz - Ele confessou que montou a cesta com coisas que eu gostava para atrair minha atenção...

\- Sério? - Ela arregalou os olhos - Quando ele falou isso?

\- Um pouco antes de me beijar - Eu sorri, segurando o riso diante da reação da garota, Ela se sentou em um pulo totalmente animada.

\- O Dr Belikov te beijou? Sério? - Ela bateu palmas animada - Eu quero todos os detalhes, tipo todos mesmo. Estou completamente chocada. Ele beija bem? Ele tem que beijar bem, porque com aquela aparência se beijar mal é um completo desperdício.

Eu não segurei mais o riso, me sentindo uma adolescente ao lado da Jill. Não era uma sensação ruim... Era até que agradável ter alguém tão positiva ao seu lado. E eu sei quanto tempo faz desde que eu tive alguém para trocar segredos.

Eu comecei a contar tudo para ela, escondendo alguns detalhes pouco importantes, tipo a história de minha irmã. A garota se empolgava cada vez mais a cada parte que eu contava.

\- Então, além do almoço vocês também jantaram juntos? - Jill exclamou.

\- Sim - Eu suspirei, sentindo falta do dia anterior.

\- Parece ter sido incrível - Ela comentou.

\- Foi..

\- E porque você não está com ele agora? - Ela perguntou confusa - Eu o vi se preparando para sair quando André me trouxe.

\- A noite não terminou tão bem - Eu gemi me jogando de volta na cama. - Eu não sei exatamente o que está acontecendo entre nós.

\- O que aconteceu? - Ela sussurrou se deitando novamente de frente para mim.

Eu contei para ela nosso encontro com Tasha, o quanto os dois estavam felizes de se reencontrar, e tentei fazê-la entender um pouco sobre meus anseios.

\- Sabe... Eu estava noiva em Nova Iorque, acabei de sair de um relacionamento... - Eu suspirei - Não acho que seria bom se eu me envolvesse em algo complicado assim, certo?

\- Mas se vocês se amam, devem superar isso - Ela disse em um fiapo de voz.

-Amor? - Eu exclamei - Jill, está maluca? Eu só dei alguns beijos no cara, com certeza não existe amor. E acho que o melhor, é garantir que não vá existir. Eu vou embora em 9 meses sabe, seria loucura me envolver com alguém sabendo que não vai durar..

\- Mas... - Jill parecia tentar pensar em uma solução - Eu não conheço essa Tasha, era muito nova quando ela foi embora. Talvez a gente só precise descobrir o que ele sente por ela.. Eu acho que ele gosta de você...

\- Eu achei que ele tentaria falar comigo outra vez hoje, já que eu estava mais calma. Eu tentaria descobrir alguma coisa - Eu admiti - Mas ele não tentou.. Será que eu estraguei tudo?

\- Não - Jill arregalou os olhos- Nós vamos consertar, vamos descobrir tudo, você vai ver.

\- Eu estou com fome - Eu suspirei me levantando - Quer sair para comer algo?

\- Claro - Ela sorriu - Enquanto isso, podemos planejar algo... E se eu falasse com o Paul?

\- Paul? - Eu dei um pequeno sorriso - Você quer falar com o paul?

\- Bem, eu almocei com ele 3 vezes essa semana - Ela confessou - Acho que ele saberia algo sobre o tio, não saberia?

\- Vamos nos focar no fato de vocês dois estarem almoçando juntos - Eu provoquei.

\- Não é nada do que você está pensando. - Ela começou totalmente vermelha enquanto nós saíamos da cabana. - Ele só estava triste por causa da Angeline, sem conseguir jogar direito... Então achei que seria legal se eu conversasse com ele. Ele é meu amigo, sabe...

\- Tenho certeza que é - Eu gargalhei - Mas vocês dois fazem um belo casal...

\- Rose - Ela exclamou chocada. - Porque você pensaria algo assim? Ele nunca olharia pra mim...

\- Pois eu acho que além de olhar, ele iria gostar do que vê - Eu continuei provocando até perceber que a garota estava prestes a cavar um buraco no chão e se enfiar ali.

\- Vamos ao The Sunflower? - ela pediu.

\- Claro - Eu concordei um pouco insegura, eu não vou até lá desde a história com Mikhail. Na verdade eu não o vejo desde esse dia.

nós caminhamos os 15 minutos da cabana até o café e logo conseguimos uma mesa. A irmã de Dimitri não trabalhava hoje, mas eu pude avistar Christian na cozinha. Ele definitivamente parece com a tia.

\- Ora ora - Eu ouvi a voz de Mikhail atrás de mim assim que nós nos acomodamos - Quem é vivo sempre aparece..

\- Mikhail - Eu sorri enquanto ele se sentava ao meu lado, me envolvendo em um abraço desajeitado - É bom te ver.

\- Sei - Ele revirou os olhos - Me evita esse tempo todo pra depois decidir que é bom me ver.

\- Você sabe o motivo de ter te evitado - Eu comentei sem graça enquanto ele cumprimentava Jill.

\- Eu realmente sinto muito por isso - Ele parecia embaraçado - Dimitri ficou muito bravo? Ele parecia prestes a me bater aquele dia...

\- Bem.. Eu prefiro não falar sobre isso - Eu desconversei - já passou..

\- Ok, vamos falar sobre ontem... - Ele me provocou - Onde vocês dois foram parar? Victor passou aqui procurando por vocês...

\- Esse cara estava caçando a gente por acaso? - Eu exclamei chocada. - Sério, qual é o problema dele?

\- Ele gosta de saber das novidades - Mikhail gargalhou.

\- Resumindo, é um velho fofoqueiro - Eu murmurei indignada.

\- Isso não muda o fato de que ele foi em todos os lugares possíveis atrás de vocês dois e não os encontrou - Mikhail continuou provocando.

\- Onde está Sonya? - Jill veio em meu socorro.

\- Está lá dentro - Mikhail apontou - Ela com certeza vai querer falar com você Rose..

\- Comigo? - Eu perguntei surpresa

\- Olha, a comida de vocês está chegando, nós vamos fechar aqui em breve - Ele comentou despreocupado enquanto se levantava - Porque nós não saímos depois? Vai ser divertido.

\- Eu não sei Mikhail..

\- Eu prometo que vai - Ele me deu uma piscadela antes de sair.

\- Aonde nós vamos? - Jill perguntou.

\- Em lugar nenhum se depender de mim - Eu murmurei tentando me concentrar na comida que tinha acabado de chegar.

Assim que pagamos a conta e estávamos prestes a sair, Sonya veio em nossa direção ao lado do noivo.

\- Rose - Ela sorriu - Desculpe não vir antes, estava presa lá dentro, Mikhail disse que você aceitou nosso convite. Ola Jill.

\- Ola Srta Karp - Jill deu um tímido sorriso.

\- Eu não sei Sonya, nós temos muita coisa para fazer hoje... - Eu suspirei tentando pensar em uma desculpa melhor.

\- Vamos por favor - Ela segurou minha mão - Eu realmente precisava de uma opinião sobre o jardim que estou montando na nossa futura casa, seria bom ter o olhar de outra garota... Para Mikhail está tudo bom..

\- É um amontoado de flores - Ele revirou os olhos - Como pode ficar ruim?

\- Está vendo o que eu quero dizer? - Ela me encarou, me fazendo rir.

Eu poderia ir na casa deles? Ela não parecia disposta a me deixar em paz, mas a casa dele fica ao lado da casa aonde Dimitri está... Acho que isso não é uma boa ideia...

\- Rose - Jill me olhou animada. Aparentemente ela não considerava aquilo uma má ideia. - A gente deveria ir... Eu precisava conversar com o Paul, sobre aquele trabalho...

\- Eu imaginei que você conversaria sobre esse trabalho amanhã - Eu lhe lancei um olhar significativo - Já que hoje ele provavelmente está com a casa cheia.

\- Eu não acho que isso interfira em algo - Ela retrucou - Não é algo tão demorado..

\- Vamos Rose.. - Mikhail me deu um sorriso - Você não vai atrapalhar o jovem casal não é?

\- Casal? - Jill exclamou corando - O que? não! É um trabalho da escola, ele é só meu amigo e...

Eu não pude deixar de rir do embaraço da garota. Aquilo sim era algo engraçado, mas eu ainda não estava disposta a aceitar a proposta.

\- Senhorita Hathaway - Uma voz chamou minha atenção. Eu me virei, dando de cara com Victor, que merda, como ele me encontrou? - Estive procurando por você.

\- Sr Dashkov - Eu exclamei - Sinto muito, mas eu estou de saída.

\- Eu tenho apenas algumas perguntas rápidas e..

\- É que nós já estamos atrasadas, não é, Sonya? - Eu tratei de emendar puxando a mulher pelo braço.

\- Estamos? - Mikhail gargalhou.

\- Com certeza estamos - Sonya sorriu me levando para fora. - Você pode perseguir ela depois Victor, até mais...

\- Obrigada - Eu suspirei assim que estávamos a uma distância segura. - Nós precisamos ir...

\- De forma nenhuma - Mikhail segurou meu braço - Você nos usou para sair de lá, e agora vai com a gente.

\- Droga - eu murmurei me sentindo derrotada. Acho que não vou ter opção, Mas Dimitri nem precisa saber que eu estou lá, certo?

Nós seguimos conversando amenidades enquanto caminhávamos até a casa, que não era muito longe dali. Jill continuou afirmando que iria conversar com Paul sobre o trabalho enquanto Mikhail provocava a garota até que Sonya mandasse ele deixá-la em paz.

Logo eu me vi parada na frente da casa dos dois.. Eu observei a casa vizinha e pude ouvir risos e pequenos gritos infantis, provavelmente a pequena Zoya. Será que Dimitri está ali? Sim, ele está. Seu carro estava estacionado na frente da casa. Ele está com raiva de mim? Eu sinto falta dele...

\- Rose, você não vem? - Sonya perguntou abrindo a porta da frente - Mikhail mandou trocar o assoalho, e nós começamos a mobiliar a casa, vem ver como ficou...

\- Rose, eu vou conversar com o Paul - Jill avisou antes de seguir saltitando para a casa vizinha.

Eu respirei fundo e segui Sonya em um pequeno tour pela casa semi mobiliada. Sonya me contava animada sobre o que planejava fazer com o resto dos cômodos e Mikhail nos observava de forma indulgente.

\- Nós saímos no quintal dos fundos aonde Sonya tinha começado o tal jardim, e ela era simplesmente ótima nisso. O gramado estava bem cuidado, com alguns canteiros preparados para receber novas mudas de flores.

\- Mikhail vai fazer um pequeno lago artificial - Sonya apontou para um buraco antes de se virar para a cerca que separava o quintal da casa dos Belikovs, apontando uma roseira florida - Mas olhe, elas não são lindas?

Eu observei as Rosas por um momento, e elas eram realmente lindas.

\- Sonya, Você pode vir aqui? - Mikhail chamou de dentro da casa.

Ela entrou garantindo que voltava logo, e eu decidi ver a roseira mais de perto. Elas cobriam grande parte da cerca e aquelas pétalas pareciam ser tão aveludadas, eu tinha que tocá-las. Eu nunca gostei muito de Rosas, principalmente porque Dean cismava em me dar um buquê de rosas vermelhas todo aniversário. Mas essas flores cor de rosa estavam exuberantes.

\- Sabe, eu realmente senti sua falta... Pensei que talvez a gente pudesse esquecer o passado e tentar ver o que acontece - Eu ouvi uma voz que me era familiar, vindo do outro lado da cerca.

Eu logo comecei a me repreender. Eu não deveria estar ouvindo uma conversa que parece ser particular. A irmã dele não gostaria disso, seja lá qual das duas esteja falando.. Se é que era alguma irmã, aquela pessoa não tinha sotaque nenhum e...

\- Tasha... - Eu ouvi a inconfundível voz de Dimitri quando estava começando a me afastar, me fazendo congelar no lugar. Ele disse Tasha? Ele está passando o dia com ela? Na casa da família dele? - Você sabe que eu realmente sinto muito pelo o que aconteceu. Se você realmente estiver disposta a esquecer tudo e seguir em frente.

Eu senti meu coração se quebrar ao ouvir aquilo. Dimitri estava realmente reatando com ela? Sem me dar uma mísera explicação de quem diabos era realmente aquela mulher? Depois de tudo o que ele fez ontem, depois de ter feito eu me abrir daquela forma...

_ Isso é culpa sua Rose! Você deixou que ele te deixasse vulnerável, você se expôs. Você já deveria ter aprendido. _

Eu não conseguia registrar mais o que estava sendo dito do outro lado da cerca, meu coração batia tão forte que eu conseguia ouvi-lo claramente. E aquela dor... Aquela dor que parecia que iria fazê-lo parar de bater.

\- Rose - Sonya me chamou parada na porta, me tirando do meu torpor - Nós precisamos ir...

\- Eu estou indo - Eu respondi o mais baixo possível, com medo de que os dois me descobrissem ali.

\- Rose? - Dimitri perguntou confuso, conforme eu me afastava apressada.

\- Rose, aonde você vai? - Sonya perguntou surpresa ao me ver sair pelo portão lateral. Eu não tinha tempo para atravessar a casa, eu precisava sumir dali.

\- Avise Jill que eu tive que ir - Eu pedi antes de voltar para a rua.

\- Rose, o que está acontecendo? - Eu ouvi Sonya exclamar.

\- O que aconteceu? - A voz de Mikhail ficava mais distante conforme eu me afastava da casa em passos apressados.

Assim que eu virei a esquina, eu comecei a correr. Eu não sabia exatamente qual direção eu estava tomando, mas me afastei da casa o suficiente. Eu olhei em volta e percebi que eu não fazia a mínima ideia da minha localização.

_ Rose, essa cidade é do tamanho de um ovo, como você conseguiu se perder? _

Eu vou me achar, só preciso andar mais um pouco e eu com certeza vou chegar a algum lugar.

Eu andei por mais alguns minutos e já estava ficando realmente frustrada. Todas essas casas pareciam idênticas e as ruas estavam desertas. Aonde eu vim parar?

Uma onda de pânico começou a se apossar de mim, me fazendo virar mais uma esquina completamente distraída. Eu trombei com uma pessoa que estava parada ali e acabei caindo no chão.

\- Mas que droga, nada vai dar certo nesse dia pra mim? - Eu choraminguei me levantando e olhando para a pessoa em quem eu tinha esbarrado. - Puta merda.

\- Por favor Deus - Stan começou ainda de costas para mim - Me diz que eu estou alucinando e vou precisar ser internado em um sanatório, porque com certeza é melhor que essa criatura descobrir aonde eu moro.

\- Stan.. - Eu comecei sem fôlego - Você pode me ajudar.. Eu estou..

\- Por favor, não diga - Ele gemeu se virando para mim.

\- Perdida... - Eu terminei.

\- Qual parte do Não diga, você não entendeu, Bunny - Ele cruzou os braços - Foi o não, ou foi o diga?

\- Olha, eu saí para correr e acabei me perdendo, eu não conheço esse bairro - Eu revirei os olhos, me encostando na cerca da casa - Tudo o que você precisa fazer, é me falar como é que eu saio daqui.

\- Você costuma correr vestida assim? - Ele me mediu - E de salto alto?

\- Bem.. Sim - Eu suspirei.

\- E você saiu para correr sem conhecer o lugar? - Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha.

\- Sim - Eu revirei os olhos.

\- Me diga, Barbie - Ele continuou - Você pelo menos se lembra o que você estava fazendo no dia que estavam distribuindo bom senso?

\- Hey, você vai me ajudar ou não? - Eu perdi a paciência - Eu só quero voltar para casa.

\- Não é problema meu. - Ele deu de ombros, retornando para a casa.

\- Vai ser problema seu se eu decidi ficar na sua varanda até descobrir como eu volto?

Ele parou de costas e respirou fundo.  _ Touché. Ponto pra você Rose. _ Ele logo mudou seu caminho e foi até a entrada da garagem, aonde seu carro estava estacionado do lado de fora.

\- Entre logo no carro antes que eu mude de ideia - Ele murmurou.

Nós seguimos em um oportuno silêncio, e aparentemente eu não estava tão perdida como eu pensava, após virar algumas ruas nós saímos na clínica. Eu achei que Stan me expulsaria do carro ali, mas ele continuou dirigindo até a entrada da casa de Dimitri.

Eu tive a chance de verificar meu celular no caminho e tinha inúmeras chamadas perdidas de Jill, Mikhail e Dimitri.

\- Obrigada - Eu suspirei antes de descer do carro.

\- Hathaway - Ele chamou - Use sapatos adequados quando decidir correr. Vai acabar se machucando assim.

\- Obrigada - Eu dei um sorriso mínimo - Até amanhã Stan...

Eu respirei fundo e segui diretamente para a cabana, sem parar para pensar se Dimitri estaria ou não em casa. Eu não posso lidar com ele agora, eu devo garantir que meu coração volte a se fechar.

Stan estava certo em uma coisa, correr com aquela sandália certamente não me fez bem, eu pude sentir os vários pontos aonde meus pés estavam doloridos. Eu vou tomar um bom banho e pensar em uma maneira de evitar Dimitri pelos próximos dias, até que eu esteja totalmente curada desse sentimento absurdo.

Meu coração falhou uma batida quando, ainda no caminho, eu senti o olhar de Dimitri sobre mim. Ele estava sentado na varanda da cabana me aguardando com uma expressão grave. Eu respirei fundo e voltei a caminhar como se nada estivesse acontecendo, apesar de sentir que meu coração poderia parar a cada passo que eu dava em direção a ele. Esses sentimentos eram tão contraditórios com os que eu senti ontem...

\- Aonde você estava? - Ele se levantou da cadeira, quando eu subi os degraus e comecei a destrancar a porta. Eu achei que ele estaria com raiva, mas sua voz transbordava preocupação.

\- Eu decidi dar uma volta - Eu mantive um tom desinteressado ao entrar em casa, sendo seguida de perto por Dimitri. Aquela proximidade me afetava tanto, mas eu não posso demonstrar isso. Não agora. - Algum problema nisso?

\- Você simplesmente sumiu Rose! - Dimitri exclamou - Deixou todos preocupados.

\- Eu acho que já sou bem grandinha para ter que ficar dando satisfação da minha vida, não acha? - Eu me virei, me encostando na bancada da cozinha e cruzando os braços. Lançando a ele um olhar desafiador. Eu acabei deixando toda a raiva daquelas palavras que eu ouvi tomarem conta de mim. Ele me decepcionou mais que qualquer um na minha vida. E eu passei minha vida inteira me decepcionando.

Dimitri respirou fundo e passou a mão no rosto, claramente frustrado.

\- Olha Rose, isso é por causa da Tasha? - Ele questionou fazendo com que eu tivesse que me segurar muito para não deixar meus olhos se encherem de lágrimas. Qual é o problema dele? Ele vai me falar agora que está com ela? Ele com certeza não vai ter essa chance.

\- Não tem nada a ver com a Tasha - Eu rosnei.

\- Eu sei que você não gostou dela, mas se você der a ela uma chance..

\- Eu já te falei, eu não tenho opinião nenhuma sobre aquela mulher - Eu acabei elevando um pouco a voz me desencostando da bancada e tentando sair de perto dele. Aquela proximidade só me fazia lembrar dos nossos beijos do dia anterior. - Eu não a conheço e não planejo conhecê-la.

\- Você não vai dar nem uma chance a ela? - Ele segurou meu braço, impedindo que eu me afastasse. - Qual é o seu problema?

\- Qual é o meu problema? - Eu o encarei com raiva. Porque ele está fazendo isso comigo quando já está com outra? É frustrante e injusto. - O meu problema é que eu estou presa em uma droga de cidade que eu odeio.

\- Eu achei que você estivesse gostando - Ele afrouxou um pouco o aperto em meu braço, mas sem me soltar. - Ontem você disse...

\- Eu odeio esse lugar - Eu falei devagar olhando em seus olhos, torcendo para conseguir segurar as lágrimas que estavam ameaçando cair - E eu estou contando os dias para poder voltar para casa.

O grande problema daquela declaração é que eu simplesmente não considerava mais Nova Iorque como casa. Ontem eu tive certeza que ali era o meu lugar, e perder isso agora me deixou um tanto desnorteada. Eu não me sentiria bem em mais nenhum lugar. E eu teria que me acostumar com isso.

\- Entendi - Ele me soltou se afastando com um olhar ferido. Eu exagerei nas coisas que eu falei a ele? Eu odiei ver aquele olhar. - Desculpe incomodá-la.

\- Olha Dimitri - Eu desviei o olhar, pensando no que eu poderia falar para amenizar a situação.

\- Eu preciso ir Rose - Ele declarou também evitando me olhar nos olhos - Até amanhã...

Assim que eu ouvi seus passos se afastando, minhas pernas simplesmente pararam de sustentar meu corpo, fazendo com que eu desabasse no chão, sem conter mais as lágrimas.

Porque ele teve que me fazer sentir todas essas coisas apenas para tirar de mim depois? Porque ele teve que me mostrar como é não estar sozinha o tempo todo? Depois que eu me acostumei com o colégio interno, eu nunca me senti mal pela vida que eu levava, porque ele teve que me mostrar o quanto ela era uma droga?

Eu sentia como se tudo o que eu vivi naquela cidade até ali tivesse sido jogado pela janela. Como as coisas podem simplesmente virar de ponta cabeça de uma hora para outra? Tudo não poderia ser mais simples?


	17. Capítulo 17 - Boulevard Of Broken Dreams

_ I walk a lonely road _

_ The only one that I have ever known _

_ Don't know where it goes _

_ But it's home to me and I walk alone _

**_Boulevard of broken dreams - Green Day_ **

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eu acordei na segunda me sentindo completamente perdida, eu mal consegui dormir durante a noite, fiquei me virando o tempo todo na cama, me lembrando do olhar de Dimitri. Ele parecia tão triste...

Eu acho que eu realmente peguei pesado, eu consegui estragar até a amizade que a gente tinha? Por um lado, eu queria me chutar por ter afastado a melhor coisa que já aconteceu na minha vida. Porém, meu lado racional me lembrava que eu estava fazendo aquilo para minha proteção. Eu não podia me abrir dessa forma, eu não poderia acabar sendo abandonada por mais uma pessoa, e acho que já está na cara que ele vai embora em algum momento. Da mesma forma que Dean foi.

Eu terminei de me arrumar mais cedo e me preparei para ir a pé para a clínica. Acho que esse negócio de carona todos os dias acabou...

\- Aonde você está indo? - Eu ouvi a voz grave do russo enquanto eu passava pela casa dele.

\- Eu.. - Eu senti meu coração disparar. Eu não esperava que ele voltasse a falar comigo. - Eu pensei..

\- Vamos - Ele comentou seguindo em direção ao carro. Ao mesmo tempo que ele tentava ser o mais natural possível, eu percebia ainda aquela tristeza em seu olhar, fazendo meu coração se apertar.

Eu o segui em silêncio, notando uma pequena sacola que ele carregava. Eu fiquei em duvida se eu perguntava alguma coisa, puxava assunto... Ele abriu a porta para que eu entrasse no carro, como sempre fez.  _ O que está acontecendo? _

\- Eu te trouxe isso - Ele me ofereceu a pequena sacola - Minha mãe fez ontem e mandou para você. São Vatrushkas salgadas. Achei que você gostaria..

\- Obrigada - Eu o encarei confusa. Ele está mesmo me tratando assim depois de tudo o que eu falei??

Mas porque ele se importava, pra começo de conversa, ele está com a Tasha, não está?

\- Dimitri.. - Eu criei coragem quando nós estávamos quase na clínica. - Sobre ontem... Eu exagerei, sinto muito.

\- Você exagerou? - Ele suspirou - Sobre o que, exatamente?

\- Eu sei que deixei todos preocupados e não deveria ter me irritado por causa disso - Eu desconversei - Eu deveria ter atendido o telefone.

\- Foi sobre isso que você exagerou? - Ele me encarou. Eu não sei exatamente o que eu esperava ver ali, mas não era aquela mágoa.

\- É que eu nunca tive que dar satisfações para ninguém - Eu continuei seguindo por aquela linha. Eu sabia exatamente aonde eu tinha errado, eu não deveria ter me mostrado tão ansiosa para ir embora, mas.. O que mais eu poderia fazer? - Bem, apenas no colégio interno, mas.. é diferente..

\- A culpa foi minha Rose - Ele desviou o olhar - Você não me deve satisfação nenhuma. Eu não deveria ter exigido isso.

\- Não é assim... - Eu gemi sem saber como começar a explicar a confusão que estava na minha mente.

\- Nós temos que trabalhar Rose - Ele declarou abrindo a porta do carro - Não podemos nos atrasar.

Eu o observei se afastar e corri para tentar alcançá-lo. Mas aquela, era uma tarefa praticamente impossível. Eu entrei na recepção ele estava se dirigindo ao próprio consultório enquanto Syd nos olhava confusa.

\- Que bicho mordeu o Belikov? - A voz de Stan me surpreendeu, eu não tinha percebido que ele estava ali.

\- Rose - Syd começou - Chegou essa caixa de rosquinhas para você... Provavelmente é do..

\- Ótimo - Eu abri a caixa pegando uma e enfiando metade na boca, antes de seguir apressada para meu consultório.

\- Que bicho mordeu ela? - Eu ouvi Stan perguntar confuso enquanto eu fechava a porta.

Eu me afundei na poltrona devorando rosquinha após rosquinha sem ter tempo nem de respirar direito. Eu me sentia sozinha, Eu queria minha mãe. Queria que ela me falasse o quanto estava orgulhosa de mim e que eu estava fazendo tudo certo, queria meu pai me dizendo que eu sou a princesa da vida dele... Ele nunca me abandonou, bem... Tirando os primeiros 15 anos da minha vida...

Eu queria que Ann estivesse aqui, ela me apoiaria, certo? É isso que irmãs gêmeas fazem.. Apoiam uma a outra.

\- Rose, você está bem? - Syd perguntou com cuidado, entrando no consultório.

\- Estou ótima - Eu forcei um sorriso, provavelmente com a boca suja de açúcar.

\- Então porque você está chorando? - Ela se aproximou com cuidado.

\- É muito açúcar - Eu limpei rápido o rosto - Fazia tempo que eu não comia rosquinhas, tenho que descobrir quem é esse tal admirador apenas para saber aonde ele comprou essas rosquinhas...

\- No The Sunflower - Ela apontou - Está na caixa.

\- Ahh, legal - Eu fechei a caixa pegando meu celular. - Eu tenho que ligar pro Mikhail e pedir pra ele arrumar mais uma dessas pra mim, eu com certeza vou precisar.

\- Você vai ligar pra ele agora? - Ela arregalou os olhos - Rose são 7:15 da manhã...

\- Verdade - Eu constatei surpresa - É um ótimo horário para ligar pra minha mãe! Ela deve estar em horário de almoço agora.

\- Você vai ligar pra sua mãe? - Syd perguntou desconfiada.

\- Sim, ela mora na Alemanha.

\- Eu tenho algumas coisas para fazer, mas se você precisar, é só me chamar, ok? - Ela me avaliou.

\- Obrigada.

\- Rose, nós podemos almoçar juntas hoje?

\- Eu vou ver - Eu respondi. Não sei se algo salgado passaria pela minha garganta. Eu na verdade apenas queria sumir... Fugir para longe dessa bagunça.

Após tentar ligar para Janine e ser atendida diretamente pela caixa de mensagens, eu suspirei e voltei a me concentrar nas rosquinhas.

Por sorte hoje foi um dia tranquilo. Eu não atendi nenhum paciente pela manhã e conforme a hora do almoço foi se aproximando, eu consegui me acalmar o bastante para perceber que eu não poderia ficar daquele jeito com Dimitri.

Colocando minha mente no lugar e pensando com calma, é possível que ele não tenha voltado com ela, certo? Se ele estava tão ansioso para conversar comigo, talvez eu devesse ouvir o que ele tem a dizer... Tem uma pequena chance de eu estar agindo como louca, certo?

Eu me aproximei da porta do consultório dele e bati, a abrindo devagar. Ele aparentemente não tinha notado minha presença, pois estava no celular, de costas para a porta. Sem problemas, é só esperar ele terminar a chamada e eu...

\- Você vai passar aqui na Clínica então, Tasha? - Eu o ouvi perguntar - Nós podemos almoçar no wintzell's oyster, Adrian ainda trabalha lá....

Eu senti novamente aquela pontada no meu coração e voltei da maneira mais silenciosa possível para o meu consultório.

_ Você está tentando se iludir Rose... Está na cara que tem algo acontecendo entre eles. _

De repente, eu não sentia mais fome nenhuma, eu terminei de comer as rosquinhas que tinham na caixa e pedi que Mikhail Trouxesse mais. Com certeza eram as melhores rosquinhas que eu já comi na vida.

Pouco tempo depois ele me mandou mensagem avisando que trouxe as rosquinhas e que eu deveria sair para almoçar com ele. Eu respirei fundo e decidi ir buscar minhas rosquinhas e dispensar o convite para o almoço.

Eu suspirei e abri a porta, Syd estava em uma conversa que parecia agradável com Stan, Mikhail tinha apoiado a caixa de rosquinhas no balcão. Todos na sala parecem ter decidido prestar atenção em mim, mas eu só conseguia enxergar Tasha parada no meio da sala, esperando... Provavelmente Dimitri estava ocupado.

Tão rápido quanto eu abri a porta, eu a fechei, me encostando nela em seguida. Essa mulher vai começar a me perseguir agora?

\- Mas o que.. - Eu ouvi Stan exclamar.

\- Ela está bem? - Tasha perguntou enquanto meu celular começou a tocar, mikhail tentando falar comigo.

\- Eu cuido disso - Syd suspirou. - Rose, eu estou com suas rosquinhas..

Ela tentou abrir a porta,mas eu tinha trancado. Mikhail me mandou uma mensagem me avisando que nós conversaríamos quando ele viesse me buscar ao fim do dia. Talvez eu consiga fugir disso. Syd aparentemente desistiu de tentar entrar no consultório e eu me guiei para a maca, me deitando ali. Desejando que eu tivesse pego a caixa de rosquinhas antes de trancar a porta.

Porém, minha paz não durou muito. A porta que dava para o consultório de Dimitri foi escancarada, revelando Syd, ainda com a caixa na mão, com Dimitri e Tasha me olhando de forma confusa. Antes que Dimitri pudesse ter alguma reação, Syd fechou a porta, a trancando em seguida.

\- Minhas rosquinhas - eu tentei sorrir.

\- Primeiro, você vai me contar exatamente o que está acontecendo nessa clínica.

\- Eu não sei do que você está falando - Eu fiz minha melhor careta de confusão.

\- Rose - Syd gemeu arrastando a cadeira para perto da maca - Dimitri nem saiu do consultório dele hoje. Ele nem cumprimentou ninguém ao chegar. E agora você está agindo como se precisasse ser internada em um hospício...

\- Eu não...

\- Você passou a manhã chorando comendo rosquinhas e ainda pediu mais rosquinhas. - Ela suspirou - Rose era uma caixa de 24 rosquinhas..

\- Eu não passei a manhã chorando - Eu murmurei envergonhada.

\- Você se lembra que passou rímel antes de sair de casa? - Ela provocou

\- Eu estou uma bagunça hoje - Eu gemi pegando um espelho em minha bolsa para avaliar a situação. Eu estava horrível.

\- Me conta o que aconteceu - Syd insistiu diante do meu silêncio - Vocês brigaram?

\- Talvez - Eu desviei o olhar - Eu acho que eu fiz besteira Syd...

\- Nós temos tempo - Ela suspirou esperando que eu lhe contasse a história.

Eu resumi tudo da melhor maneira possível, desconsiderando detalhes, diferente de como fiz com a Jill. Eu contei todas as surpresas que ele preparou no sábado e como Tasha apareceu no fim, terminando com o fiasco de ontem.

\- Acho que não é a toa que ele está chateado - Syd disse pensativa - Ele se esforçou para fazer as coisas para você e você meio que foi uma vaca com ele...

\- Mas eu te contei o que eu ouvi. Ele simplesmente voltou com ela sem me dar nenhuma satisfação - Eu suspirei - O que eu poderia fazer?

\- E você por acaso deixou que ele desse alguma satisfação? - Syd ergueu uma sobrancelha.

\- Bem... - Eu suspirei - Ele poderia ter feito hoje de manhã quando nós viemos. Mas ele ficou calado...

\- Depois de você ter gritado ontem que odiava esse lugar e não via a hora de ir embora? - Ela me lançou um olhar de desdém - Acho que eu não arriscaria falar muita coisa se fosse ele.

\- Eu não gritei - Eu murmurei desviando o olhar.

\- Tenho certeza que o efeito foi o mesmo Rose... - Ela revirou os olhos.

\- Está me dizendo que a culpa foi toda minha? - Eu exclamei - Ele está me beijando em um dia e no outro com a ex namorada na casa da mãe dele e a culpa é minha?

\- Estou falando que você não sabe o que realmente aconteceu. Você deveria tentar conversar com ele.

\- Eu tentei, mas quando fui chamar ele pra almoçar comigo, ele já tinha marcado com ela. - Eu me defendi me sentindo desanimada.

\- Rose, você não vai poder se esconder no consultório e se entupir de rosquinhas. - Syd suspirou se levantando. - Stan pediu para te avisar que você não parece estar em condições para trabalhar, que é melhor você ir para casa.

\- Eu tenho pacientes a tarde - Eu respondi, apesar de me sentir agradecida por aquilo. Talvez realmente fosse uma boa ideia que eu fosse para casa.

\- Ele está com a agenda livre e vai cuidar disso - Ela explicou - Vá para casa. Mas antes limpe o rosto...

Eu assenti, indo até o pequeno banheiro que tinha anexado ao consultório, lavei o rosto e tentei refazer a maquiagem. Assim que fiquei minimamente apresentável, eu me despedi da Syd e saí, seguindo diretamente para casa.

Pelo menos foi o que eu tentei fazer, já que encontrei Lissa e Vika em uma discussão no meio da praça. Eu tentei passar sem que elas me notassem, mas Lissa logo me puxou.

\- Rose! Você quer explicar pra Vika que ela não pode ir ao baile Sweet Pie com o André? - Lissa sequer se preocupou em me cumprimentar.

\- O que? - Eu perguntei completamente perdida.

\- Rose, explica pra Lissa que o irmão dela não me convidou para o baile? Pelo menos não ainda.. - Vika cruzou os braço e lançou um olhar desafiador para Lissa.

\- Você está namorando o André?

\- Nem brinca com isso - Lissa exclamou - Ela vai ficar longe do meu irmão!

\- Acontece que ele é mais agradável do que eu achei que seria - Vika provocou - Muito mais agradável.

\- Ela controlou meu irmão e fez ele fazer coisas horríveis - Lissa acusou, como se eu tivesse poder para fazer alguma coisa em relação a isso.

\- Ele não fez nada - Vika revirou os olhos - Você está exagerando.

\- O que está acontecendo aqui, exatamente? - Eu encarei as duas em busca de uma resposta.

\- Vika, meu irmão é o Advogado da cidade! Ele não pode ser preso por destruir patrimônio alheio!

\- A gente só cortou os pneus do Carro do Sr Breeland. - Vika murmurou.

\- Vocês fizeram o que? - Eu exclamei.

\- Eu sei, eu sei... Foi falta de criatividade - Vika suspirou - Mas André se recusou a quebrar os vidros, riscar a lataria ou pichar os muros da casa dele com as palavras 'bol'shoy ryvok'.

\- O que isso quer dizer? - Eu perguntei

\- Grande idiota - Ela explicou.

\- Você é burra? - Lissa exclamou exasperada.

\- Ele não entenderia - Ela continuou - Ele não sabe falar Russo...

\- E não seria fácil pra ele descobrir que foi a ex funcionária russa dele que fez isso? - Eu a encarei, esperando que ela encontrasse o grande problema da questão.

\- Oh...

\- De agora em diante, você vai ficar longe do meu irmão - Lissa ordenou.

\- Você não deveria estar voltando para a clínica? - Vika ignorou a garota - Se atrasou para o almoço?

\- Na verdade, eu estou com dor de cabeça e sai mais cedo - Eu desconversei - Eu preciso ir...

\- Rose... - Vika me avaliou - Meu irmão te fez alguma coisa? Vocês dois estão tão estranhos.. Você praticamente fugiu dele no sábado, e ele me enxotou com pressa falando que tinha que conversar com você e...

\- Não aconteceu nada - Eu me apressei em dizer - Eu devo estar gripada, não estou me sentindo bem, eu realmente preciso ir.

\- Rose, você sabe que nós somos suas amigas, certo? - Lissa insistiu - Você pode nos contar qualquer coisa..

\- É claro que eu sei - Eu dei um sorriso fraco - Vejo vocês depois.

\- Eu te ligo mais tarde - Lissa me avisou conforme eu me afastava o mais rápido possível.

Eu me tranquei em casa e tentei fazer de tudo para me afastar completamente do mundo. Eu precisava colocar minha cabeça no lugar. Acabei dormindo grande parte da tarde, acordei próximo a hora do jantar me sentindo muito melhor.

Eu tomei um banho, me sentindo renovada. Não estava mais com vontade de chorar nem nada disso. Eu não posso deixar isso me abater dessa forma. Eu sobrevivi a coisas muito piores. Eu superei.. Eu superei tudo aquilo e vou superar isso também.

Uma batida firme na porta chamou minha atenção, não era Dimitri que estava ali, sua batida era sempre suave e ritmada. Eu abri a porta e dei de cara com Adrian Ivashkov.  _ O que ele quer? _

\- Doutora.. - Ele me mediu - Está bonita hoje...

\- O que você quer, Ivashkov? - Eu revirei os olhos.

\- Vika está com Dimitri - Ele explicou - Ele está cozinhando alguma gororoba russa. Pediram para que eu viesse te convidar.

\- Eu não acho que seja uma boa ideia - Eu disse pensativa. Mas talvez aquela era a chance de me acertar de vez com o Russo. Eu posso fazer isso.

\- Sei como é - Ele me olhou de forma preguiçosa - Medo do que pode sair dali né?

\- Não é que...

\- Eu vou avisar Dimitri - Ele deu de ombros.

\- Não.. espera! - Eu interrompi - Eu vou...

\- Então se apresse - Ele virou as costas retomando o caminho enquanto eu me apressava para trancar a porta e o seguir.

Ele seguiu o caminho em silêncio enquanto eu me esforçava para acompanhá-lo. Nós entramos na cozinha do Russo, que parecia discutir algo com Vika que estava se ocupando de misturar uma salada de legumes.

\- Ele não tem como provar que fui eu! - Ela se defendeu.

\- Ele não precisa provar Viktoria - Dimitri exclamou enquanto fritava algo no fogão - Você cortou os pneus do homem que te demitiu por não fazer o seu trabalho!

\- Não fui eu, foi o André - Ela se defendeu.

\- Eu não quero nem imaginar como você fez para convencê-lo a fazer algo assim - Ela revirou os olhos enquanto ele falava, misturando a tal salada com raiva.

\- Vocês ainda estão nisso? - Adrian reclamou - O cara já comprou pneus novos, pra que brigar?

\- Porque o que ela fez foi errado! - Dimitri exclamou se virando. Ele parecia surpreso por me ver ali. Talvez estivesse esperando que eu realmente não viesse. - Rose... Você veio...

\- Hey, camarada - Eu dei um sorriso sem graça - Precisa de ajuda?

\- Para cozinhar? - Ele sorriu - Nem tanto... Agora, para colocar um pouco de juízo na cabeça dessa desmiolada...

\- Você quer parar de pegar no meu pé? - Vika exclamou irritada. - Não foi nada demais.

\- Não foi nada demais? Quando você vai aprender a ter responsabilidade, Viktoria?

\- Rose, você pode me ajudar aqui? - Ela revirou os olhos levando a tigela de vidro até a mesa e a colocando lá com violência. Ok, talvez fosse melhor que eu tivesse ficado na cabana.

\- Não precisa quebrar a casa, Prima - Adrian aparentemente não sabia quando calar a boca.

\- Não fala comigo, Adrian - Ela murmurou

\- Ele tem razão - Dimitri a encarou irritado. - Você está errada.

\- Porque eu estou sempre errada pra você? - Ela elevou a voz.

\- Porque você continua agindo como uma adolescente de 15 anos - Dimitri a imitou. Eu realmente deveria ter ficado na cabana. - Quando você vai crescer e passar a agir como a mulher de 27 anos que você é?

\- Você quer que eu seja o que? Como a Rose? - Ela perguntou com Desdém.

\- Hey - Eu me meti na conversa pela primeira vez - Eu não tenho nada a ver com isso.

\- Sim, você não fala nada - Ela exclamou - Pensei que fosse minha amiga.

\- Eu sou sua amiga - Eu a encarei chocada - Mas isso não quer dizer que eu tenho que apoiar todas as suas maluquices.

\- Eu sou a maluca agora? - Ela me encarou com raiva - Que eu saiba você que anda meio surtada por aí.

Aquilo atraiu a atenção imediata de Dimitri. Eu senti a raiva tomar conta de mim, e isso apenas aumentou quando Adrian fez um barulho de gato.

\- Adrian - Eu rosnei em sua direção - Se você fizer mais uma vez esse barulho de gato no cio perto de mim, eu vou enfiar a mão pela sua boca, e desenroscar essa lâmpada fraca que mal consegue manter o seu cérebro funcionando. Estamos entendidos?

\- Foi mal - Ele saiu de perto de mim.

\- Surtada? - Eu me virei para ela.

\- É assim que eu chamo a pessoa que beija o meu irmão e depois decide parar de olhar na cara dele sem nenhum motivo - Ela exclamou, fazendo com que minha atenção se concentrasse imediatamente em Dimitri. Além de tudo ele ainda sai falando para todos que eu sou surtada? É isso que ele pensa de mim? Bem, confesso que não estou nos meus melhores momentos, mas... O que eu estou tentando fazer aqui mesmo?

A resposta de Dimitri foi imediata e cara... Ele estava irritado. Mas eu não conseguiria entender uma palavra mesmo se eu quisesse, já que ele começou a gritar em sua língua natal com a irmã.

\- Eu acho que nós devemos buscar abrigo antes que um comece a lançar bombas no outro - Adrian murmurou perto de mim, enquanto a discussão seguia acalorada à nossa frente. Mas minha mente só conseguia se focar em uma coisa. Ele realmente contou tudo o que aconteceu para a família dele? E ainda falou que eu sou algum tipo de maluca? Eles riram de mim? Por isso que ele resolveu voltar com a tal Tasha? Surtada...

\- Surtada? - Eu falei baixo olhando diretamente para o russo. Eu senti meus olhos começarem a se encher de lágrimas. Por um momento eu pensei que ele não tivesse me ouvido, mas então ele passou as mãos pelo rosto e se virou para mim.

\- Rose.. Eu nunca.. - Ele começou com cuidado.

\- Obrigada Dimitri... - Eu revirei os olhos sem prestar atenção em mais ninguém - Muito obrigada...

\- Gente... - Adrian começou em dúvida - sei que esse não é um bom momento, mas acho que aquela panela está prestes a pegar fogo...

Dimitri se virou e tirou a panela do fogão, a jogando na pia. Pelo palavrão que ele soltou, eu suspeitei que ele tivesse queimado a mão. Eu aproveitei sua aparente distração e saí, enquanto Viktoria se aproximava com preocupação e era repelida.

\- Doutora - Adrian chamou conforme eu corria em direção à cabana. - Você vai cair se continuar assim...

\- Me deixa em paz Adrian - Eu exclamei ouvindo seus passos apressados e a porta da casa ser aberta mais uma vez.

\- Hey, eu só quero ajudar.. - Ele parecia sem jeito.

\- Você realmente quer me ajudar? - Eu parei de andar e me virei pra ele a tempo de ver o russo descer as escadas apressados - Não deixa ele chegar perto de mim.

\- Então é bom você voltar a correr - Ele me deu uma piscadela antes de se voltar para Dimitri - Hey, primo.. Acho que..

Eu não fiquei para ouvir o resto, segui o conselho de Adrian e corri em direção à cabana. Eu sabia que ele não conseguiria segurar Dimitri por muito tempo, mas foi tempo o suficiente para entrar na cabana e trancar a porta.

Eu estava em um furacão de emoções. Eu me sentia magoada, frustrada, com raiva. Eu não sabia mais o que fazer, apenas queria uma forma de extravasar aqueles sentimentos. Eu tirei um espelho ornamentado que eu tinha pendurado na parede acima da mesa do computador e o joguei no chão.

_ Agora além de tudo você vai ter sete anos de azar, Rose. _

\- Rose - Eu ouvi a voz do russo carregada de sotaque antes de começar a bater na porta - Está tudo bem?

\- Vá embora - Eu gritei em resposta.

\- Rose, eu juro pra você, eu não sei da onde a Vika tirou aquilo, eu nunca falei nada pra ela. - Ele parecia realmente desesperado.

Eu não sabia o que responder, eu estava em dúvida entre limpar os cacos de vidro e porcelana do chão, abrir a porta e chutar aquele russo ou me trancar no quarto e fingir que eu não existia.

\- Rose abra a porta, vamos resolver isso, por favor - Ele abaixou a voz.

\- Se quer resolver algo, resolva com a sua namorada - Eu declarei no tom mais indiferente que consegui - Eu não tenho nada pra resolver com você.

\- Namorada? - Eu o ouvi sussurrar para si mesmo, mas antes que ele tivesse a chance de falar mais alguma coisa, eu apaguei as luzes da varanda e da sala, o deixando na mais absoluta escuridão.

Eu segui para o quarto ainda no escuro e fechei a porta, me deitando de qualquer maneira na cama sentindo todo o peso daquele dia cair sobre mim.

_ Foi isso que você ganhou Rose, por mudar que você é! Você não deveria ter se aberto dessa maneira. O seu coração não se quebraria se você não deixasse ninguém tocá-lo. Isso estava dando certo há muito tempo para você... _

Eu fiquei rolando na cama até a manhã seguinte, ocasionalmente mudando de posição quando o lugar aonde eu estava ficava muito molhado pelas lágrimas. Eu me levantei horas mais cedo que o costume, quando percebi que não conseguiria dormir. Tomei um banho e me concentrei em ficar apresentável. Eu queria ficar bonita, eu precisava me sentir bonita.

Eu vesti um corpete com uma calça, escondi meus sinais de fadiga com uma boa maquiagem, escolhi algumas bijuterias e quando percebi estava pronta para sair bem antes do horário costumeiro. Eu decidi não me arriscar e segui pelo caminho contrário à casa de Dimitri, dando a volta no lago e passando pela casa de Adrian que estava completamente silenciosa.

Eu caminhei tranquilamente até a clínica. Eu não iria permitir que tivessem aquela imagem sobre mim. Eu não seria a garota surtada da cidade. Eu sou capaz de fazer o meu trabalho e cuidar da minha vida.

\- Dra Hathaway - Eu ouvi uma voz masculina atrás de mim e me virei, encarando Paul. O que esse moleque quer comigo? - Bom dia...

\- Bom dia, paul. - Eu observei com curiosidade uma caixa que ele carregava

\- Você parece com pressa - Ele comentou com um sorriso galante. O que ele está tentando fazer?

\- Na verdade eu estou adiantada hoje - Eu comentei confusa - Você está bem?

\- Eu estou ótimo, Dra Hathaway - Ele deu um passo na minha direção, fazendo eu me sentir desconfortável pela proximidade. - Eu queria te agradecer, você realmente me ajudou.

\- Você conseguiu voltar ao jogo? - Eu sorri. Será que ele e Jill se resolveram? Eu definitivamente preciso tirar essa história a limpo mais tarde.

\- Eu estou jogando melhor do que nunca - Ele deu um sorriso que me apertou o coração por ser tão parecido com o sorriso de Dimitri. - Acho que eu finalmente encontrei a minha musa...

\- Ótimo - Eu sorri. Pelo menos alguém está se dando bem nessa história - Fico feliz por você...

\- Eu comprei isso para você - Ele estendeu a caixa cheia de cupcakes. Ele está realmente grato por eu ter aberto seus olhos.

\- Obrigada Paul - Eu sorri. - Foi muita gentileza sua...

\- Não foi gentileza nenhuma - Ele deu mais um daqueles sorrisos - Foi ideia do treinador Croft. Ele disse que se uma garota está me fazendo jogar tão bem, eu definitivamente deveria convidá-la para ir ao baile na sexta, para me dar sorte no jogo do Fim de semana, sabe..

\- Eu concordo com ele - Eu sorri me sentindo indulgente - Se você gosta dela, realmente deve convidá-la..

\- Eu vou fazer isso de uma forma especial - Ele me deu uma piscadela - Te vejo mais tarde doutora.

\- Até depois Paul, Obrigada mais uma vez pelos cupcakes - Eu me despedi do garoto.

Esses jovens são tão fofos... Jill com certeza vai ficar empolgada com o baile, talvez eu deva ajudá-la a conseguir um vestido ou algo assim.

Eu entrei na clínica que ainda estava deserta e fui direto para meu consultório, bloqueando a porta que dava para o consultório de Dimitri com uma cadeira, impedindo que fosse aberta.

\- Você chegou cedo - A voz de syd me assustou, me fazendo soltar um gritinho.

\- Que droga Syd - Eu suspirei - Quer me matar do coração?

\- Você está bonita - Ela me avaliou, me arrancando um sorriso sincero.

\- Obrigada.

\- Você está melhor? - Ela continuou me avaliando.

\- Sim.. Na medida do possível - Eu desviei um pouco meu olhar. Eu realmente não queria falar sobre o que aconteceu.

\- Você falou com Dimitri? - Ela questionou.

\- Sim - minha voz caiu para um sussurro triste.  _ Você não vai voltar a chorar! Se recomponha, Rose! _

\- Eu posso fazer alguma coisa para ajudar? Qualquer coisa? - Ela pareceu entender que as coisas não saíram muito bem.

\- Você pode deixar ele longe de mim? - Eu respirei fundo.

\- Considere feito - Ela me deu uma piscadela, pegando um cupcake na caixa que eu tinha colocado em cima da minha mesa. - Esse é o meu pagamento.

\- Obrigada - Eu dei um sorriso triste.

O dia seguiu sem nenhum incidente. Dimitri tentou abrir a porta de dentro do consultório, mas a cadeira fez um bom trabalho em mantê-lo longe. Creio que Syd também cumpriu a parte dela, já que apesar de ouvir sua voz, eu não o vi em nenhum momento durante o dia.

Mikhail apareceu para me dar uma carona na hora de ir embora, e apesar das palavras de Paul, ele não apareceu. Deve estar ocupado com a Jill. Eu evitei entrar em detalhes sobre qualquer coisa com Mikhail, desconversando sempre que ele tentava puxar assunto. me tranquei na cabana assim que cheguei me mantive ali. Pelo menos eu consegui dormir.

Eu segui a mesma rotina no dia seguinte, saindo antes de Dimitri e dando a volta no lago. Eu não chegaria tão cedo quanto ontem na clínica, mas chegaria a tempo.

\- Senhorita Hathaway, quanto tempo.. - Victor sorriu vindo em minha direção.

\- Pode perguntar Victor - Eu suspirei - O que você quer saber?

\- Você vai com o Dr Belikov ao baile Sweet Pie? - Ele sorriu - Se você for com ele, vai assumi-lo como Sweet Pie na frente de toda a cidade e nada é mais sério que uma dança lenta sob luzes cintilantes. Está pronta para dar um passo adiante na relação de vocês?

\- Eu não vou a esse baile Victor - Eu declarei decidida - E eu e o Dr Belikov não temos nenhuma relação.

Eu não esperei sua resposta, tentei retomar imediatamente o meu caminho.

\- Rose... Rose espera - Eu ouvi a voz de Paul. O que ele quer?

Eu me virei em sua direção e o vi correndo com um urso gigante em suas mãos, Victor estava parado no mesmo lugar nos observando com curiosidade.

\- Posso te ajudar Paul? - Eu perguntei confusa. O que significa isso?

\- Sim... - Ele sorriu - Você sabe que o treinador Croft me mandou convidar minha musa para o baile certo?

\- Sim você me falou - aonde ele quer chegar com isso?

\- Então, esse jogo de sábado é muito importante, vão vir alguns olheiros da faculdade e tal e nosso time realmente precisa dessa vitória... É o nosso primeiro jogo da temporada e precisamos começar bem.

\- Ainda não entendi - Eu o encarei.

\- Rose Hathaway - Ele se ajoelhou me estendendo o tal urso - Você aceita ser minha Sweet Pie?

\- O que? - Eu exclamei - É claro que..

\- Ela aceita - Victor me interrompeu - Você não estragaria a chance do nosso time de vencer esse jogo, certo Rose?

\- Como? - Eu encarei Victor Perplexa. O garoto é menor de idade. isso é crime, que eu saiba!

\- Demais - Ele exclamou se levantando após eu ficar sem jeito e pegar o urso - Eu te vejo na sexta Rose...

Com isso, ele saiu me deixando para trás, com um urso gigante e um fofoqueiro... Como minha vida pode piorar?


	18. Capítulo 18 - Battlefield

_ It's easy to fall in love, but it's so hard to _

_ Break somebody's heart _

_ What seemed like a good idea has turned into a battlefield _

**_Battlefield - Lea Michele_ **

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_Dimitri Pov_ **

Rose realmente gostou do Pinzone's Italian Downtown, um restaurante que se espalhava por uma pequena série de becos e casas antigas. Nosso dia estava chegando ao fim, mas ainda tinha muita coisa para acontecer. Pelo número de ligações perdidas de Vikka no meu celular, eu tenho certeza de que ela está neste momento me esperando na minha casa. Eu poderia colocar ela para fora e chamar Rose para assistir um filme, e quem sabe conseguir conversar com Ela.

Por inúmeras vezes depois que eu a beijei eu percebi a morena ficar distraída e distante. Será que sua mente está presa naquele passado sombrio? Ou será que ela está se arrependendo do que aconteceu hoje? Eu daria tudo para descobrir o que está acontecendo em sua mente.

Eu ainda planejava passar o dia seguinte de alguma forma com ela, talvez sair mais cedo da casa de minha mãe e a levar para jantar em Mobile, onde não seríamos incomodados.

A chegada de Tasha porém, acabou me distraindo um pouco. Fazia mais de 15 anos que eu não a via, ela se mudou pouco depois de eu ter saído de Fairhope e na Época estava chateada o bastante para não querer manter contato comigo.

Tasha era uma grande amiga desde sempre. Logo que nós nos mudamos para cá, ela foi a primeira pessoa a se aproximar, ela logo fez amizade com a Karo e as duas se tornaram inseparáveis. Ela não saia da nossa casa e logo nós dois acabamos nos aproximando também. No começo, Karo ficou morta de ciúmes, achando que perderia a amiga, mas acabou que aquela situação apenas serviu para aproximá-la ainda mais da nossa família, Minha mãe, minhas irmãs, Até mesmo minha avó, todas gostavam dela.

Quando ela estava com 15 anos, sua mãe acabou falecendo de câncer, foi quando nós nos aproximamos ainda mais. Seu pai começou a beber e causar alguns problemas na cidade. Ele, ao contrário de Randall, nunca foi violento. Ele apenas a constrangia constantemente, ela então mais do que nunca, buscava refúgio em nossa casa, Já que Lucas estava mais preocupado em manter Christian longe da má influência do Avô do que prestar atenção na irmã adolescente.

Ela sempre manteve aquela vivacidade e paixão, mesmo com todos os problemas que a cercavam. Era realmente uma boa garota, nós passamos alguns anos juntos mas quando chegou o tempo de ir para a faculdade, eu sabia que não poderia continuar com ela. Ela planejava continuar no Alabama e eu tinha o mundo todo pela frente, e todos sabem que relações à distância não dão certo.

Eu estava tão surpreso em vê-la que acabei me esquecendo que Rose não fazia a menor ideia de quem era aquela mulher na sua frente. Eu procurei apresentá-la de maneira adequada e logo percebi que Tasha não havia mudado nada quando ela deu um abraço caloroso na morena, que me olhava horrorizada em busca de ajuda. Acho que no fim, as duas podem se dar bem...

Mas o que Tasha está fazendo aqui? Ela parecia ter me perdoado totalmente pelo fiasco naquela festa, o que me fez sorrir, mas ainda não entendia..  _ O que ela está fazendo aqui? _

Após alguns momentos conversando com ela, eu percebi que Rose parecia incomodada com aquela interação. Aquela teoria foi comprovada quando ela praticamente nos deixou sozinhos e tentou ir embora. Eu logo a alcancei, prometendo conversar com Tasha mais tarde que me avisou que tinha algo importante para me contar.

Dentro do carro, eu tentei fazer com que Rose se abrisse e me contasse o que estava a incomodando. Nós poderíamos trabalhar nisso, com o tempo eu acho que nós aprenderíamos. Mas quando eu vi que ela não se abriria, decidi dar um tempo a ela. Era melhor que ela se acalmasse e então nós teríamos uma conversa sensata, como os adultos que somos.

Eu esperava que os minutos que levamos até chegar em minha casa fossem o suficiente para acalmá-la, mas ela passou simplesmente a me ignorar.

\- Qual o problema dela? - Minha irmã parou ao meu lado, observando Rose seguir em passos obstinados até a cabana.

\- Eu não faço a mínima ideia - Eu murmurei.

\- Aonde vocês dois foram que chegaram tão tarde? - Vika deu um sorriso travesso.

\- Vika, eu não tenho tempo para isso agora - Eu respirei fundo.

\- Olha, provavelmente ela só está cansada - Vika me impediu de seguir em direção à cabana - E ela deve estar querendo um bom banho.

\- Ok - Eu suspirei derrotado tirando as coisas do carro. O que será que está acontecendo com ela? Eu fiz algo que ela não gostou? Ela se arrependeu?

Vika me ajudou a levar a mochila e toalha para dentro de casa, tentando arrancar alguma informação sobre nosso dia.

\- Vamos Dimka - Ela gemeu - Depois de eu ter tentado tanto fazer ela comprar sua cesta, acho que eu tenho direito de saber algo...

\- Vika - Eu suspirei enquanto colocava as louças sujas na lava louças - Eu estou realmente cansado e agradeço se você for para sua casa e me deixar dormir.

\- Você vai levar a Rose para a casa da Mãe amanhã? - Ela perguntou animada.

\- Não Vika, eu não vou levá-la - Eu revirei os olhos - Nós podemos continuar com isso amanhã?

\- Ok - Ela murmurou - Já que você não vai deixar de ser esse chato, eu vou pra casa. Mas esteja avisado que eu vou te encher de perguntas amanhã...

Eu esperei que Vika se distanciasse e saí pela porta dos fundos, seguindo em direção à cabana. Eu pude ver as luzes das casa do Adrian acesas, iluminando levemente o lago.

A cabana estava totalmente escura e Rose não me respondeu quando eu bati. Talvez a teoria de Viktoria estivesse correta, talvez ela apenas estivesse cansada. Eu retomei meu caminho para casa e tentei dormir um pouco após tomar uma ducha.

Eu passei boa parte da noite acordado. Será que Rose realmente se arrependeu de ter ficado comigo? Eu estraguei tudo? Eu preferia tê-la na minha vida pelo menos como amiga e agora parecia que eu não teria mais essa opção. Eu sentia meu coração se apertar diante dessa possibilidade.

Mas ontem, eu poderia jurar que ela correspondia meus sentimentos. A forma como ela me olhava, como cada beijo nosso parecia certo e completo. Como sua pele quente fazia a minha formigar apenas por encostar nela.. Ela tem que sentir o mesmo... Eu não posso ter imaginado tanta entrega da parte dela. Impossível!

Amanhã antes de ir para minha mãe, eu vou resolver tudo com ela.. Vou colocar todas as cartas na mesa. Eu não posso mais fugir do que eu sinto, não adianta ficar pensando no que o futuro nos reserva e não viver o presente, e a verdade é uma só. Eu realmente quero aproveitar cada minuto que eu tiver ao seu lado. Eu não vou mais perder tempo.

Com esse pensamento, eu finalmente consegui encontrar paz para dormir.

No dia seguinte, eu decidi convidar Rose para tomar o café da manhã comigo. Jill Dragomir não chegaria tão cedo e nós teríamos tempo o suficiente para resolver nossos problemas.

Pelo menos foi o que pensei, eu segui em direção à cabana e acabei estancando no meio do caminho. Rose estava de mãos dadas com André na varanda da cabana. Eu achei que eles estivessem brigados. Tudo piorou quando ele a puxou para um abraço, acariciando sua cabeça.

Porque ela aceitaria isso depois de tudo o que passamos ontem? Não significou nada para ela? Por isso ela não quis passar o dia comigo hoje? O que aconteceu ontem foi reflexo do leilão apenas?

Eu a observei se separar dele com um sorriso no rosto e voltar para dentro da cabana. Eu dei meia volta imediatamente e segui diretamente dentro de casa, impedindo que André me encontrasse ali.

Eu me sentia perdido, eu não poderia chamá-la para uma conversa agora. Eu sentia vontade de jogar André dentro do lago, eu queria...

Eu decidi parar de pensar nisso, entrei no carro e fui para casa da minha mãe. Era o melhor que eu tinha a fazer. Eu poderia me acalmar ali e quem sabe conversar com Karo. Talvez um olhar feminino me desse alguma solução que eu não conseguia ver.

Eu cheguei cedo lá, eu nem me lembrei de passar para buscar Vika na casa dela como fazia a maior parte das vezes, apenas entrei e me joguei no sofá. Porque as coisas não podem ser mais simples?

\- Dimitri, está tudo bem? - Minha mãe me olhou com preocupação.

\- Sim - Eu suspirei - Eu estou apenas cansado.

\- Tem certeza? - Ela insistiu se aproximando.

\- Sim mãe - Eu sorri

\- Se precisar de mim, estarei na cozinha... - Ela comentou antes de sair.

Eu me estiquei no sofá e fechei os olhos por um momento. Eu esperava que pudesse me distrair um pouco ali, mas a imagem de Rose com André continuava me atormentando. Porque ele não assumia logo a Mia e deixava Rose em paz?

\- Você saiu da sua casa para vir ocupar o meu sofá? - Eu sorri ainda de olhos fechados ao ouvir a voz de Karo.

\- Se eu não te atrapalhasse não teria graça - Eu a encarei por um momento.

\- Abre logo um espaço para mim e para de ser folgado - Ela bateu na minha cabeça.

Eu me ergui por um momento para que ela se sentasse e me deitei em suas pernas.

\- Você é pesado, sabia? - Ela reclamou.

\- Você também não está ficando mais magra - Eu provoquei com um sorriso. Ela se contentou em acertar meu rosto com uma almofada, me fazendo rir.

\- Então.. - Ela começou a mexer no meu cabelo - Fiquei sabendo que Rose comprou sua cesta ontem...

\- Sim ela comprou - Eu suspirei.

\- E como foi? - Ela insistiu.

\- Karo - Eu murmurei ao sentir os movimentos dela em meus cabelos - É melhor você não estar trançando os meus cabelos...

\- Eu desfaço antes de você levantar - Ela deu de ombros - e não fuja do assunto. Para onde você a levou?

\- Pensacola - Eu desisti de fugir - Nós passamos o dia na praia.

\- Isso parece ter sido agradável - Ela sorriu - Aquele lugar é lindo. Ela gostou?

\- Eu achei que sim - Eu suspirei - Agora não tenho mais tanta certeza.

\- O que mais vocês fizeram? - Ela me sondou.

\- Eu a levei para jantar no Pinzone's. Ela tinha me falado que sentia falta de comer Pizza. - Eu fechei os olhos e me permiti relaxar um pouco.

\- Eu pensei que o leilão incluísse apenas o almoço - Eu ouvi a diversão na voz de minha irmã.

\- O leilão garantiu o almoço e o jantar foi por minha conta - Eu abri os olhos e dei um sorriso convencido para minha irmã.

\- E o café da manhã também? - Ela provocou.

\- A noite não acabou tão bem, infelizmente - Eu suspirei.

\- E é isso que está te deixando assim? - Ela me avaliou.

\- Nós tivemos um ótimo dia juntos, mas conforme o dia foi acabando, ela foi se afastando de mim - Eu me abri - E aquilo realmente piorou quando encontramos a Tasha...

\- Tasha? - Minha irmã perguntou surpresa - Tasha Ozera está na cidade?

\- Sim, nós a encontramos ontem..

\- E como isso foi pra você? - Ela me olhou desconfiada.

\- Melhor do que eu esperava - Eu comentei pensativo - Ela parece estar muito bem. Nós conversamos, eu apresentei Rose a ela...

\- E?

\- E então Rose parou de falar comigo - Eu murmurei com uma careta - Eu não sei o que aconteceu. Eu pensei que talvez ela não tivesse gostado da Tasha... Mas ela me disse que não foi isso que aconteceu... E hoje de manhã eu a vi abraçada com André Dragomir e pensei que talvez ela não quisesse o mesmo que eu...

\- E o que você quer?

\- Eu quero ela - Eu dei de ombros - Eu.. Eu não sei explicar...

\- Você disse que pensou que ela não tivesse gostado da Tasha - Minha irmã perguntou pensativa - Porque ela não gostaria da Tasha? Todo mundo gosta da Tasha...

\- Eu não sei - Eu respondi - Tasha e ela pareciam estar se dando bem, então ela me disse que nós deveríamos marcar pra sair mais tarde e pediu o meu número, então Rose virou as costas e foi embora.

\- Deixa eu ver se eu entendi... - Karo respirou fundo, me lançando um olhar divertido - Você marcou um encontro com sua ex namorada na frente da garota que, bem.. Eu vou assumir que você quer que se torne sua namorada e não entende porque ela parou de falar com você?

\- Eu não marquei um encontro com a minha ex - Eu exclamei. Rose entenderia isso? Eu falei que Tasha era apenas uma amiga. - Tasha disse que tinha algo para me contar e...

\- E você acha que Rose entendeu isso? Dimka, ela provavelmente só viu a parte em que você marcou um encontro com outra mulher na frente dela.

\- Isso explica muita coisa - Eu suspirei. Bem, se isso for ciumes, acho que fica mais fácil de resolver. - Eu pensei que talvez ela estivesse me afastando por medo...

\- Medo? - Isso parece ter atraído a atenção de Karo. - Porque ela teria medo?

\- Bem... - Eu comecei a pensar no que eu poderia ou não revelar. Não seria justo com a Morena se eu contasse algo que ela me contou ontem. - Rose acabou de sair de um relacionamento. Um noivado aparentemente. O noivo desistiu.

\- Isso influencia ainda mais eu acho - Minha irmã disse pensativa - Ela deve ter medo de se machucar de novo, principalmente se foi recente.

Eu fiquei calado, absorvendo as coisas que minha irmã me falou. Ela teria razão? Rose poderia ter medo de se machucar por causa do noivo? Bem, eu sei que a situação na vida dela é bem mais complexa que um noivado rompido. O trauma que ela passou pode afetar tantas coisas na sua vida...

_ Sim, eu não posso desistir, eu devo ser paciente. Eu sei que vai dar certo. _

A campainha soou, eu logo me levantei e fui atender a porta, antes que Karo me impedisse. Porque ela tentou me segurar?

\- Tasha? - Eu observei ela parada na porta me olhando com aqueles olhos azuis repletos de curiosidade - O que está fazendo aqui?

\- Pensei em vir ver a Karo - Ela comentou - Penteado novo, Dimka?

\- A culpa foi sua que não esperou - Karo se defendeu quando eu lhe lancei um olhar zangado ao passar a mão pelo cabelo e sentir várias tranças ali.

\- Entre - Eu murmurei tentando desfazer aquilo.

\- Eu gostei do seu cabelo assim - Tasha sorriu seguindo em direção à minha irmã.

Eu a observei por um momento. Talvez seja uma boa coisa ela estar aqui. Nós poderíamos conversar tranquilamente e eu não precisaria sair com ela. Rose não precisaria ficar desconfortável.

\- Eu vou deixar vocês duas conversarem - Eu dei um pequeno sorriso antes de sair da sala.

Eu segui para o banheiro para tentar desmanchar todas as tranças que minha irmã fez. Saindo para o quintal depois. Com certeza Tasha e Karo teriam muito para conversar, mas tudo o que minha irmã me falou antes realmente me ajudou. _ Rose tem um jeito complicado, mas eu vou aceitar o desafio. _

Eu brinquei um pouco com Zoya que estava correndo pelo quintal e depois me sentei no chão, perto da cerca, observando o céu. Vou tentar seguir o planejado. Eu vou sair cedo daqui e convidar Rose para jantar comigo. Nós vamos conseguir resolver as coisas hoje.

\- Estou atrapalhando? - Tasha se sentou ao meu lado, me observando.

\- De forma nenhuma - Eu sorri.

\- Eu queria conversar com você... Eu tenho algo para te contar e bem, para te pedir também..

\- Pode falar...

\- Eu vou me casar, Dimitri - Ela abriu um sorriso de pura felicidade, me pegando de surpresa - Vou me casar pra valer, dessa vez.

Mais uma vez eu me lembrei daquela festa... Era minha festa de despedida, eu estava procurando uma maneira adequada de terminar com ela há semanas e não conseguia. Eu gostava dela demais para partir seu coração.. Mas eu não poderia continuar com isso. Eu não queria perder sua amizade, e foi exatamente isso que aconteceu.

\- Eu fico feliz Tasha - Eu exclamei a envolvendo em um abraço - Eu fico realmente feliz por você. Eu o conheço?

\- Ivan - Ela deu um sorriso tímido. Ivan era meu melhor amigo no High School. Ele se mudou para Springfield alguns anos depois que eu saí de Fairhope e eu acabei perdendo contato com ele. - Ele foi a Boston a trabalho ano passado e nós acabamos nos aproximando.

\- Parabéns Tasha, vocês dois merecem tudo isso. - Ela encostou a cabeça em meu ombro enquanto eu passava o braço em volta dela. Naquele momento, eu senti como se ela nunca tivesse se afastado..

\- Sabe, eu realmente senti sua falta... - Ela começou depois de um momento - Pensei que talvez a gente pudesse esquecer o passado e tentar ver o que acontece...

\- Tasha... - Eu comecei - Você sabe que eu realmente sinto muito pelo o que aconteceu. Se você realmente estiver disposta a esquecer tudo e seguir em frente.

\- Foi um erro infantil Dimitri - Ela sorriu - E grande parte da culpa foi minha, eu não tinha motivo nenhum para imaginar que você me pediria em casamento. Eu só estava tão desesperada para sair daqui que... Bem, não importa.. É passado.

Durante minha festa de despedida, eu tomei coragem e decidi que aquela era a hora de terminar com Tasha. Ela foi a pessoa mais importante da minha vida, foi com ela que eu dei meu primeiro beijo, matei aula pela primeira vez e tive muitas outras primeiras experiências com ela... Mas eu estava começando uma nova etapa da minha vida... E eu acabei me atrapalhando tanto ao falar com ela, que de repente entendeu que eu estava a convidando para morar comigo em Baltimore.

Eu acabei me desesperando e falando para ela que não achava certo duas pessoas morarem juntas sem se casar. O que claramente piorou minha situação, já que ela deduziu que eu a estava pedindo em casamento e saiu contando para todos os nossos amigos...

Como ela disse... Foi um erro infantil. Eu era apenas um garoto e estava disposto a realmente casar com ela apenas para não magoá-la.. Mas quando Karo veio me falar que eu estava louco por tomar essa decisão, porque eu era muito jovem e minha vida estava apenas começando, eu confessei a confusão para ela.

Minha irmã não deixou que aquilo fosse adiante e Tasha jurou entre lágrimas que nunca mais falaria comigo. Eu parti para Baltimore no dia seguinte e isso realmente acabou acontecendo... Ela nunca mais falou comigo.

\- Sim Tasha, É passado - Eu sorri. Eu realmente consegui minha amiga de volta depois de tudo o que aconteceu?

\- Então... Isso me leva ao favor que eu quero te pedir - Ela deu um sorriso envergonhado.

\- Eu faria qualquer coisa... - Eu comecei, mas logo fui interrompido por uma movimentação na casa vizinha.

\- Rose - Eu ouvi uma voz feminina exclamar. Tasha continuava falando, mas eu não conseguia me concentrar no que ela estava dizendo.

\- Rose? - Eu perguntei confuso. Ela estava ouvindo toda nossa conversa? Porque? O que ela está fazendo ali? Bem de alguma forma, isso é uma boa coisa, certo? Se ela ouviu tudo, ela sabe que não existe nada entre Tasha e eu e...

\- Não, Tasha! - Eu senti aqueles olhos azuis me encararem sem graça - Meu nome é Tasha, Dimitri.

\- Desculpe Tasha - Eu comecei me levantar - Nós podemos conversar sobre isso depois? Um almoço amanhã? Você pode me falar exatamente o que você precisa..

Eu tentei entender algo da confusão que parecia estar na casa vizinha, e logo corri para a frente da casa da minha mãe. Mikhail estava voltando para perto de Sonya.

\- Eu a perdi - Eu ouvi ele comentar confuso.

\- O que aconteceu? - Eu não me preocupei em cumprimenta-los - Eu ouvi gritos.

\- Na verdade eu não sei - Sonya comentou e eu vi Jill Dragomir sair da minha casa ao lado de Paul. Desde quando ela está aqui? Ela não deveria estar com Rose? - Eu estava mostrando o jardim que estou fazendo para Rose, a deixei sozinha por alguns minutos, quando voltei, ela estava pálida e correu para fora daqui, pedindo para avisar Jill que ela teve que ir.

_ Ela estava pálida? Ela passou mal? Porque ela correu? _

\- Dimitri, está tudo bem? - Tasha apareceu do meu lado. Mikhail me lançou um olhar questionador que eu prontamente ignorei. Eu não devo satisfação nenhuma da minha vida para ele.

\- Rose aparentemente não estava se sentindo bem e foi embora sozinha - Eu expliquei.

\- Rose? - Ela sorriu - a que trabalha com você?

\- Sim - Eu dei de ombros, com certeza Tasha já entendeu que ela é mais do que uma colega de trabalho. Ela sempre sabe...

\- Dr Belikov - Jill exclamou irritada - Você deveria estar procurando ela, e não parado conversando.

\- Jill tem razão - Mikhail me lançou um olhar descontente - Nós deveríamos procurar por ela...

Eu imediatamente peguei meu carro e passei a percorrer as ruas vizinhas a procura da morena, ocasionalmente tentando falar com ela em seu celular. Depois de quase uma hora procurando, eu decidi ir para casa, ver se ela voltou para lá. Eu segui até a cabana e bati na porta, mas estava completamente vazia.

_ Aonde ela se meteu? Ela passou mal em algum lugar? Ela se perdeu? _

Eu esperei por quase 20 minutos até que a vi mancando em direção à casa. E então ela simplesmente começa a agir como se não tivesse acontecido nada.

Ela parecia ter voltado a ser o que ela era na primeira semana. Distante, desinteressada. Não parecia que nós realmente vivemos tudo o que vivemos ontem. Não tinha simplesmente sentimento nenhum em sua voz ou olhar.

\- Você não vai dar nem uma chance a ela? - Eu consegui arrancar alguma reação dela ao tocar no nome da Tasha. Eu queria apenas que ela desse uma chance para a minha amiga. Por mais que ela falasse que não odiava ela, não era isso que parecia. - Qual é o seu problema?

\- Qual é o meu problema? -Eu não esperava ver tanta raiva em seu olhar. Ela realmente está com raiva de mim? Porque? - O meu problema é que eu estou presa em uma droga de cidade que eu odeio.

\- Eu achei que você estivesse gostando - Eu relaxei o aperto em seu braço. Tudo o que eu fiz por ela ontem foi em vão? - Ontem você disse...

\- Eu odeio esse lugar - Ela me olhou nos olhos enquanto falava. Eu não pude decifrar os sentimentos presentes ali. Mas seu tom deixava tudo claro. Eu fazia parte das coisas que ela odiava? - E eu estou contando os dias para poder voltar para casa.

Essa declaração foi como um balde de água gelada sobre mim. Eu tive uma certeza que ela não sentia nada por mim. Desprezo talvez. Eu realmente estou me iludindo aqui. Talvez seja hora de desistir.

Eu saí imediatamente dali, me trancando em casa. O que acabou de acontecer? Nós realmente perdemos tudo? Eu me joguei no sofá e fiquei aproveitando o silêncio da minha própria casa.

Depois de tanto tempo, eu decidi me permitir sentir algo assim por alguém. E depois de tanto tempo tudo o que eu tenho em troca é desprezo? Ela me odeia? Eu me sentia confuso e perdido. Eu não conseguia pensar qual seria o meu próximo passo. Eu tentaria manter nossa amizade? Seria bom tê-la por perto como amiga pelo menos, mas isso não serviria apenas para me machucar mais?

Eu passei a noite em claro, deitado no sofá encarando o teto. Mil possibilidades passaram pela minha mente, Seria possível que Rose estivesse fazendo tudo isso por medo? Valeria a pena tentar mais uma vez? Eu poderia conseguir?

Eu levantei cedo e fui ver se tinha algum chocolate sobrando. Eu precisaria de algum pretexto para me aproximar dela certo? Eu achei algumas Vatrushkas salgadas que minha mãe havia feito. Acho que vai servir. Eu fiquei esperando que ela passasse por ali e torcia para que ela realmente não me odiasse.

Eu tentei me aproximar com cuidado dela, eu não queria que ela me odiasse, eu não queria estragar qualquer progresso que pudéssemos ter feito. Eu me mantive em silêncio, por mais que suas palavras ontem tenham me ferido, ela deve ter alguma razão para ter agido dessa forma. Eu sei que sua vida não foi fácil. Ela falaria comigo quando estivesse pronta. Eu tenho certeza que sim.

Mas quando ela começou a falar, realmente não foi o que eu esperava. Ela não se arrepende pelo o que me disse? Ela realmente quer tanto assim ir embora? Eu decidi encerrar aquele assunto antes que eu ouvisse algo desagradável novamente.

Eu segui diretamente para meu consultório, não estava com cabeça para ver ou falar com ninguém, por sorte foi um dia pouco movimentado na clínica. Eu não via a hora de ir pra casa e esquecer essa loucura de dia quando meu telefone tocou. Tasha disse que realmente precisava conversar comigo e se estava tudo certo para almoçarmos juntos.

Eu tinha me esquecido completamente disso, mas tinha prometido. Parece ser algo sério que ela tem para me pedir. Eu não poderia negar nada a ela nesse momento.

Eu aguardei a chegada de Tasha com certa ansiedade. Eu queria sair dali, respirar um pouco de ar puro e talvez Tasha pudesse me distrair por um tempo, pois Rose não saia dos meus pensamentos em nenhum momento daquele dia.

Eu queria abraçá-la, garantir que tudo ficaria bem, que ela não teria nada a temer. Eu estaria aqui por ela... Ela só precisava deixar eu me aproximar...

Mas isso não passava de ilusão no momento. Eu não poderia fazer isso.

Syd me avisou que Tasha tinha chegado quando eu estava terminando um atendimento. Eu pedi que ela aguardasse alguns minutos e tratei de logo terminar o atendimento.

Eu fiquei completamente confuso quando Syd invadiu meu consultório sendo seguida por Tasha. O que está acontecendo aqui?

\- Com licença Dr Belikov - Ela disse antes de escancarar a porta do consultório de Rose, revelando a garota em um estado deplorável. Seu rosto estava marcado por riscos pretos, provavelmente estava chorando.

Antes que eu tivesse alguma reação, Syd trancou a porta, impedindo que eu perguntasse ou falasse qualquer coisa.

\- Ela está bem? - Tasha perguntou preocupada ao meu lado.

\- Ela está com alguns problemas, eu acho - Eu desconversei, tentando me afastar dali. Apesar de minha vontade ser invadir aquele consultório e tomá-la em meus braços. - Vamos?

\- Vocês dois estão bem? - Ela me olhou desconfiada enquanto nós seguíamos em direção ao bar.

\- Porque não estaríamos? - Eu murmurei.

\- Eu achei que ela fosse sua namorada - Tasha deu de ombros.

\- Você se enganou - Eu tentei mudar de assunto - Você acredita que o Adrian ainda trabalha no bar?

\- Novidade - Ela revirou os olhos - Adrian está em sua zona de conforto, trabalhando ainda no primeiro emprego dele. Ele ainda é o garçom?

\- Barman - Eu corrigi.

\- Agora é que ele não sai mais dali mesmo - Ela sorriu - Está trabalhando com algo que ele adora. Álcool...

\- Sim - Eu confirmei. - Exatamente.

\- Você está fugindo do assunto, Dimka - Ela me encarou de forma indulgente depois que entramos no bar e nos acomodamos em uma mesa. - Rose parece ser uma boa garota.. Está na cara que você gosta dela... Porque está perdendo tempo?

Eu a encarei surpreso. _ Está na cara que eu gosto dela? Sério? _

\- Dimitri, vamos... - Ela segurou minha mão - Eu te conheço melhor que ninguém.. Mesmo depois de tanto tempo...

\- Eu...

\- Na época, eu seria a garota mais feliz do mundo se você olhasse pra mim da forma como você olha pra ela. - Ela deu um sorriso tímido - Bem, agora eu consegui esse olhar em outra pessoa e... Eu estou fugindo do assunto.. A questão é, você não devia privar a garota dessa felicidade...

\- Acho que na situação que estamos, não é uma escolha minha - Eu me senti desarmado - Eu não consigo me aproximar.

\- E desde quando você desiste tão fácil? - Ela me fitou - Você mesmo disse que ela está com alguns problemas. Seja o que for, parece ser realmente sério para ela. Tenha um pouco de paciência. 

\- Obrigado Tasha - Eu abri um sorriso - agora vamos, sei que você tem algo que quer me pedir...

\- Sobre isso - Ela deu um sorriso sem graça - Na verdade eu não sei se é adequado eu te pedir isso, e vou entender se você não quiser...

\- Belikov - Eu ouvi alguém exclamar de forma furiosa. Eu me virei e vi o Sr Breeland vindo em nossa direção com a cara amarrada.

\- Sr Breeland - Eu cumprimentei

\- Avise sua irmã que se ela chegar perto da minha casa, de mim ou do meu estabelecimento eu vou chamar a polícia - Ele rosnou.

\- Desculpe?

\- Sua irmã, aquela psicopata enlouquecida - Ele elevou a voz, atraindo a atenção de alguns clientes - Ela cortou todos os pneus do meu carro!

\- Viktoria? - Eu exclamei surpreso.

\- Dimka? O que está acontecendo? - Tasha me observou.

\- Eu não sei..

\- Então vou te explicar com todos os detalhes - Ele disse entredentes ficando completamente vermelho - A sua irmã, veio aqui com aquele advogadozinho de meia tigela ontem e eles cortaram TODOS os pneus do meu carro.

\- E como você sabe que foi ela? - Eu fechei os olhos e respirei fundo. Não é possível que Vika seja tão infantil a esse ponto. Ele TEM que estar enganado.

\- Eu a vi correndo e rindo ao lado do Dragomir - Ele disse com desprezo - Eu só fui entender o motivo quando precisei sair com o carro.

\- Sr Breeland - Eu respirei fundo - Tenho certeza que existe alguma outra explicação...

\- Eu estou com a conta dos pneus novos - Ele estendeu uma nota para mim - Ela tem até amanhã para mandar o dinheiro por alguém...

Eu peguei a nota, Vika nunca teria esse dinheiro. Impossível.

\- Sr Breeland, o senhor não pode provar que foi minha irmã quem fez isso. - Eu devolvi a nota para ele.

\- Sim, você não pode acusá-la sem provas - Tasha declarou decidida.

\- Viktoria está desempregada - Eu continuei - Ela não teria esse valor.

\- Então talvez sua mãe tenha - Ele me encarou - Eu dei esse emprego para aquela maluca como um favor pessoal para sua mãe.

Aquilo já era demais. Eu não permitiria que ele incomodasse minha família. De forma nenhuma. Eu preenchi um cheque rapidamente e joguei em cima da mesa, me levantando irritado e saindo do bar em seguida. Dessa vez Vika ultrapassou todos os limites.

\- Dimka, aonde você está indo? - Tasha correu para me alcançar enquanto eu seguia obstinado.

\- Eu estou indo encontrar e esganar minha irmã - Eu rosnei. Não basta tudo o que já está dando errado, ainda tenho que lidar com isso.

\- Você o que? - Ela se colocou na minha frente, me impedindo de avançar - Dimka, vamos lá.. Você não é assim.

\- Eu só.. - Eu olhei para cima e respirei fundo. Quando foi que minha vida virou essa bagunça?

\- Olha - Ela segurou minha mão, fazendo com que eu voltasse a olhar em seus olhos - Volta pra clínica.. A noite você vai estar mais calmo, então você conversa com a Vika.

\- Ok - Eu declarei tentando me acalmar. - Obrigado.

\- Nós conversamos depois - Ela avisou ante de seguir seu caminho.

Eu voltei para a clínica pensando em tudo o que Tasha me falou. Ela realmente tem razão, eu não posso desistir assim. Eu vou tentar conversar com Rose assim que ela voltar do almoço.

Porém conforme o tempo foi passando e eu não via sinal da morena, eu comecei a me preocupar. O que será que aconteceu? Minhas dúvidas não duraram muito, porque pouco depois Stan invadiu meu consultório com cara de poucos amigos. O que eu fiz?

\- Stan, posso ajudar? - Eu perguntei em dúvida.

\- Você pode começar me explicando o problema da Menina. - Ele me olhou desconfiado.

\- Do que você está falando? - Eu desconversei.

\- Eu vi a garota no leilão Belikov - Ele rosnou - ela estava bem. Sábado ela estava bem e então ontem, ela definitivamente não estava. O que aconteceu?

\- Você a viu ontem? - Eu perguntei surpreso.

\- Eu tive que levá-la para casa depois que ela se perdeu ao sair para correr de salto - Ele revirou os olhos.

\- O que? - Que história maluca é essa agora? Foi por isso que ela demorou? Ela estava perdida?

\- De qualquer forma - Ele continuou me encarando - Eu tive que libera-la mais cedo hoje, porque ela não parava de chorar e não estava em condições de atender ninguém..

_ Ela estava chorando? A ponto de não conseguir trabalhar? Ok, tem algo muito errado acontecendo! _

\- Eu sei que a garota é irritante, insuportável e na grande maioria das vezes é difícil ficar no mesmo ambiente que ela - Ele continuou irritado - Mas isso não é motivo para você fazê-la chorar. Sua mãe não te ensinou essas coisas?

\- O que? - Eu exclamei. Agora além de tudo eu sou o culpado? Eu não fiz nada! Na verdade eu estou tentando.. Eu nem sei mais o que eu estou tentando... - Eu não a fiz chorar!

\- Alguém fez - Ele me olhou com raiva - e o meu voto vai para a última pessoa que esteve com ela quando ela estava bem.

\- Isso é ridículo - Eu murmurei. Será que ele tem razão? De qualquer forma, se eu fiz algo que a magoou, eu devo reparar isso. Hoje eu vou convidá-la para jantar. Eu posso lidar com Viktoria amanhã. Hoje vai ser apenas Rose e eu.

\- É bom você resolver isso - Ele revirou os olhos - Eu não posso dispensá-la todos os dias.

\- Eu vou cuidar disso - Eu murmurei.

Depois disso o dia passou de forma lenta. Eu não via a hora de ir para casa resolver as coisas. Eu saí um pouco mais cedo da clínica e comprei uma caixa de bombons para Rose. Hoje nós vamos conseguir resolver tudo isso. Hoje nós temos que resolver tudo...

_ Eu não quero mais perder nem um segundo longe dela. _

Eu segui para casa e cozinhei os legumes para a salada Olivier, me concentrando em começar a preparar o frango à seguir. Eu já estava prestes a chamar a morena quando a porta da frente da minha casa foi aberta.

Por favor, não me diga que Viktoria resolveu vir justo hoje!

\- Onde ele está? Stan disse que ele saiu mais cedo - Eu ouvi ela exclamando irritada. Ótimo, além de vir, ainda veio acompanhada?

\- Vika - A voz de Adrian soou mais perto - Não é melhor você deixar para resolver isso amanhã?

O que ela tem pra resolver comigo hoje? Eu respirei fundo antes de vê-la parada na minha frente me encarando irritada.

\- Hey, você é idiota? - Ela começou - Adrian me falou que você pagou os pneus do carro daquele velho maldito.

\- Aonde você estava com a cabeça, Viktoria? - Eu respirei fundo tentando manter a calma. Eu só precisava expulsar minha irmã dali e eu poderia conversar com Rose. Mas para isso eu não poderia estar nervoso.

\- Ele teve o que mereceu - Ela revirou os olhos - Não foi grande coisa.

\- O que vamos ter para comer primo? - Adrian tentou amenizar o clima, enquanto eu estendi a tigela com os legumes da salada para Vika. Se eu vou ter que aguentá-la, ela pode no mínimo ser útil.

\- Vocês não estão convidados - Eu respondi rispidamente - Adrian, você pode pedir que Rose venha aqui?

\- Foi algo totalmente inofensivo - Vika se defendeu conforme preparava a salada. - Não foi grande coisa!

\- Não foi grande coisa? - Eu coloquei a panela com o óleo para esquentar - Foi um crime Viktoria. UM CRIME... Você consegue entender isso?

\- Você está exagerando - Ela começou a se irritar - Não é como se eu tivesse torturado o velho, ou algo assim.

\- Você vai ficar longe dele - Eu me virei, apontando o dedo para ela de forma autoritária - Eu não quero mais nenhuma reclamação sobre você. Acabou os dias atrapalhando o trabalho de Adrian, acabou as vinganças, acabou tudo, entendeu?

\- Eu não sou nenhuma criança pra você me tratar assim - Ela reclamou..

\- Então pare de agir como se fosse - Eu me virei novamente para o fogão.

\- Porque você está sendo tão chato sobre isso? - Ela resmungou.

\- Ele disse que ia chamar a polícia na próxima vez Viktoria - Eu exclamei, ainda me concentrando nos pedaços de frango que eu estava fritando.

\- Ele não tem como provar que fui eu! - Ela se defendeu.

\- Ele não precisa provar Viktoria - Aquilo já estava me cansando. Eu só queria ela fora da minha casa, antes que Rose chegasse. - Você cortou os pneus do homem que te demitiu por não fazer o seu trabalho!

\- Não fui eu, foi o André - Ela explicou.

\- Eu não quero nem imaginar como você fez para convencê-lo a fazer algo assim - Eu fiz uma careta. Porque ela não podia ser como Sonya ou Karo?

\- Vocês ainda estão nisso? - Adrian reclamou, fazendo com que eu notasse sua presença. Pelo silêncio, Rose não quis vir. ótimo, ainda vou ter que convencê-la a fazer isso? - O cara já comprou pneus novos, pra que brigar?

\- Porque o que ela fez foi errado! - Eu me virei em direção ao meu primo. Ele com certeza era uma péssima influência para Vika e... Rose estava ali, parada observando tudo...  _ Droga _ ! - Rose... Você veio...

\- Hey, camarada - Ela me ofereceu um sorriso tímido. Eu desejei instantaneamente que estivéssemos sozinhos. Eu preciso resolver isso logo. - Precisa de ajuda?

\- Para cozinhar? - Eu retribui seu sorriso - Nem tanto... Agora, para colocar um pouco de juízo na cabeça dessa desmiolada...

\- Você quer parar de pegar no meu pé? - Vika exclamou irritada. - Não foi nada demais.

\- Não foi nada demais? Quando você vai aprender a ter responsabilidade, Viktoria? - Eu já estava cansado daquele assunto. Eu estava prestes a expulsar minha irmã da minha casa, e isso não terminaria bem.

\- Rose, você pode me ajudar aqui? - Ela revirou os olhos levando a tigela de vidro até a mesa e a colocando lá com violência. Além dos quinhentos dólares dos pneus ela vai começar a quebrar minhas coisas também?

\- Não precisa quebrar a casa, Prima - Adrian comentou despreocupado. Ele poderia não existir ali, nesse momento?

\- Não fala comigo, Adrian! - Ela exclamou

\- Ele tem razão - Eu tive vontade de jogar minha irmã pela porta. - Você está errada!

\- Porque eu estou sempre errada pra você? - Ela elevou a voz.

\- Porque você continua agindo como uma adolescente de 15 anos - Eu imitei seu tom. - Quando você vai crescer e passar a agir como a mulher de 27 anos que você é?

\- Você quer que eu seja o que? Como a Rose? - Ela praticamente deu uma gargalhada nervosa.

\- Hey - Rose interrompeu. Porque ela está presenciando tudo isso? Porque eu não esperei para chamá-la? Porque os dois tinham que aparecer? - Eu não tenho nada a ver com isso.

\- Sim, você não fala nada - Vika reclamou. - Pensei que fosse minha amiga.

\- Eu sou sua amiga - Rose parecia realmente chocada - Mas isso não quer dizer que eu tenho que apoiar todas as suas maluquices.

\- Eu sou a maluca agora? - ótimo, pelo menos ela tem consciência de que minha irmã é maluca. - Que eu saiba você que anda meio surtada por aí.

Eu teria arrastado Vika para fora dali naquele exato momento, se Adrian não tivesse feito uma gracinha e Rose respondido à altura. Mas ainda assim, eu deveria ter arrastado minha irmã dali.

\- Surtada? - Rose repetiu. Aparentemente a briga não era mais comigo.

\- É assim que eu chamo a pessoa que beija o meu irmão e depois decide parar de olhar na cara dele sem nenhum motivo - Eu congelei no meu lugar. Da onde essa doida tirou uma coisa dessas? Dessa vez eu realmente vou esgana-la. O olhar magoado que Rose me lançou fez meu coração se apertar. _ Porque essas coisas tem que acontecer comigo? _

\- Qual é o seu problema - Eu gritei em russo com Viktoria.

\- Ela não pode te tratar como bem entender - Ela respondeu também em Russo.

\- Karo te contou isso? - Eu rosnei, se foi o que aconteceu, eu vou ter mais de uma irmã para matar.

\- Sonya ouviu vocês dois conversando - Ela revirou os olhos - E eu não vou deixa-la te tratar assim.

\- Eu não me lembro de ter pedido ajuda em nada da minha vida Viktoria. Nunca. - Eu retruquei - Na verdade, eu prefiro que você não se meta em nada, assim você não faz besteira, como sempre!

\- Você só sabe me criticar, você nunca vê as coisas boas que eu faço por você - Ela respondeu à beira das lágrimas.

\- Surtada? - Eu ouvi Rose perguntar baixo. Como você vai resolver isso agora Dimitri? Como?

\- Rose.. Eu nunca.. - Eu tentei explicar

\- Obrigada Dimitri... - Eu vi a primeira lágrima cair fazendo meu mundo parar. Stan tem razão? Eu realmente sou culpado pelas lágrimas dela? - Muito obrigada...

\- Gente... - Adrian começou em dúvida - sei que esse não é um bom momento, mas acho que aquela panela está prestes a pegar fogo...

Eu me esqueci completamente da panela, e a fumaça já estava tomando conta da cozinha. Eu a tirei do fogão colocando em cima da pia e acabei queimando a mão no processo.

\- Mas que merda - Eu exclamei em Russo.

\- Dimka - Vika tentou se aproximar - Você está bem?

\- Eu quero você fora da minha casa - Eu rosnei.

\- Dimka, olha me desculpa - Ela arregalou os olhos - Eu fiquei com raiva e... eu ainda sou sua irmãzinha...

\- Irmãzinha? - Eu gargalhei - Você é um ser que nasceu pra estragar a minha vida Viktoria! Eu quero você fora da minha casa, AGORA!

\- É assim que você me vê? - Ela exclamou - Eu não sou assim!

\- Não, eu te vejo como uma garota mimada que não sabe ouvir um não - Eu notei que Rose não estava mais ali e corri para a porta - Eu não quero te ver aqui quando eu voltar.

\- Dimka - Eu ouvi Viktoria chamar enquanto eu descia os degraus apressado.

Adrian estava tentado conversar com a morena que estava a meio caminho da cabana, eu preciso arrumar uma forma de consertar isso.

\- Hey, primo - Adrian se virou para mim conforme a garota voltou a correr. - Acho que você precisa dar um tempo pra ela..

\- Saia da minha frente - Eu desviei prontamente do rapaz.

\- Vamos Dimitri, dê um tempo para a garota. - Ele tentou me segurar. Qual é o problema dele?

\- Eu vou resolver as coisas com ela - Eu exclamei me livrando dele. Eu a vi chegar até a cabana, se ela se trancasse lá, ela não me ouviria.

\- Você resolve tudo com ela amanhã e... - Ele não terminou a frase já que tentou se colocar à minha frente e eu o removi dali com certa facilidade. Eu o ouvi cair dentro do lago e por um momento fiquei em dúvida se o ajudava ou não. Mas então Rose bateu a porta da cabana.

Eu corri até lá a tempo de ouvir algo se quebrar. O que aconteceu? Ela se machucou?

\- Rose, está tudo bem?

\- Vá embora - Ela gritou em resposta.

O que eu faço agora? Eu.. eu estou realmente perdido. Eu só queria ter conseguido me aproximar dela, eu queria ter resolvido tudo isso antes. Eu tentei fazer tudo certo, porque eu continuo estragando tudo?

\- Rose, eu juro pra você, eu não sei da onde a Vika tirou aquilo, eu nunca falei nada pra ela. - Eu ouvi um certo desespero em minha voz. Ela tinha que acreditar em mim.. Certo?

Rose não me respondeu. Eu não sei mais o que eu posso fazer. Eu..

\- Rose abra a porta, vamos resolver isso, por favor - Minha voz saiu quase em um sussurro. Se ela ao menos me deixasse explicar..

\- Se quer resolver algo, resolva com a sua namorada - Sua voz transbordava mágoa - Eu não tenho nada pra resolver com você.

\- Namorada? - Eu perguntei para mim mesmo, que namorada é essa agora? Ela...

Não é possível, ela ouviu nossa conversa. Ela tem que saber que a Tasha não é minha namorada! Ela está noiva! Como minha vida pode ter virado uma bagunça desse nível em tão pouco tempo? 

As luzes da cabana foram apagadas, me deixando na escuridão. Eu encostei minha testa na porta pensando em como eu poderia arrumar isso.

\- Primo - Adrian colocou a mão molhada em meu ombro - Ela vai se acalmar e vocês vão resolver isso. Mas você vai ter que dar um pouco de espaço pra ela.

Eu me virei e avaliei o rapaz enlameado. Eu poderia ter jogado ele para o outro lado, eu não me lembrei que tinha um lago ali. De qualquer forma, decidi seguir seu conselho e me afastar. Eu não conseguiria nada ali hoje.

\- Vá para casa Adrian - Eu suspirei - Você precisa de um banho.

\- Talvez seja melhor eu voltar para sua casa com você - Ele suspirou desconcertado.

\- Não precisa - Eu murmurei - Ela não vai mais estar lá.

Eu segui meu caminho imaginando qual seria o meu próximo passo. Eu realmente não sabia o que eu poderia fazer para que ela me ouvisse.

Mais uma vez eu passei a noite inteira deitado no sofá encarando o teto. Eu não sabia como, mas eu tinha que resolver isso. Eu não poderia perde-la dessa maneira. Nos últimos meses, mesmo que eu negasse, Rose se tornou o meu ponto de equilíbrio. E agora eu me sinto o mais completo idiota por ter fugido por tanto tempo.

No dia seguinte, eu esperei que ela passasse por ali para tentar conversar com ela, mas isso não aconteceu. Eu tentei ir até a cabana, mas estava vazia. Ela deu um jeito de sair sem que eu notasse. Eu respirei fundo e segui até a clínica.. Eu pediria para Syd esvaziar nossas agendas em algum momento. Eu não tinha tantas consultas agendadas.

\- Rose já chegou? - Eu perguntei para Syd assim que entrei na recepção.

\- Sim - Ela me lançou um olhar desconfiado. - Mas está ocupada...

\- Ocupada a essa hora? - Eu ergui uma sobrancelha.

\- Sim - Ela deu de ombros. - Muito ocupada.

\- Isso é ridículo - eu murmurei seguindo para a porta do consultório da morena.

\- Eu não posso deixar você fazer isso - A garota correu e se colocou na porta, impedindo minha passagem. - Eu prometi a ela.

\- Syd, eu preciso conversar com ela. - Eu respirei fundo.

\- Sinto muito Dr Belikov - Ela deu de ombros - Eu não posso.

\- Puta merda - Eu exclamei em russo, seguindo para meu próprio consultório - Será que não podem facilitar um pouco pra mim?

Eu tentei abrir a porta que dava acesso ao consultório dela, mas estava bloqueada. Ela realmente não vai me ajudar...

Eu vi Mikhail buscá-la mais tarde. Talvez eu deva realmente dar um espaço a ela, até ela abaixar a guarda. Eu vou esperar o tempo que for preciso até que ela se acalme.

Na quinta feira, eu me atrasei um pouco para o trabalho por ter conseguido dormir pela primeira vez desde domingo. O baile Sweet Pie estava chegando, no começo eu tinha esperanças de convidar Rose para ir comigo, mas no fim, percebi que aquilo seria impossível.

\- E você aceitou o convite? - Eu ouvi assim que entrei no meu consultório. A porta para o consultório de Rose aparentemente não estava mais bloqueada, ela estava entreaberta e Syd travava uma conversa entusiasmada com a garota.

\- Eu não tive outra opção - Rose gemeu - Todos acabaram me pressionando para aceitar, até Stan!

\- Então você realmente vai no baile com ele? Pelo menos o urso é bonitinho.

Espera.. Alguém a convidou para ir ao baile? E ela aceitou? Foi o André?

\- Bem, não vai ser nada sério - Rose suspirou - Eu realmente só aceitei porque não me deixaram recusar.

Eu não quis continuar ouvindo aquelas besteiras. fui me servir de um pouco de café na recepção, e Syd saiu da sala em seguida, me olhando desconfiada. Eu voltei para meu consultório e me joguei na poltrona. Eu não mexi na porta semi aberta da morena, não queria que ela notasse aquele deslize e a trancasse novamente.

Eu passei o dia ali, me concentrando em sua voz, esperando o momento certo para me aproximar. O toque do meu telefone acabou me trazendo de volta a realidade.

\- Mãe?

\- Dimitri.. - A voz da minha mãe parecia tão cansada. Será que aconteceu algo?

\- Está tudo bem?

\- Você vai vir aqui em casa hoje! Nós precisamos conversar...

\- Tudo bem, mas aconteceu algo?

\- É o que eu quero entender - Ela murmurou - Não se atrase.

Eu desliguei a chamada, me sentindo perdido. Porque minha mãe quer que eu vá lá hoje? Ela nunca me pede que vá no meio da semana.

Eu tentei me concentrar novamente no trabalho, mas a voz de Rose logo chamou minha atenção. Ela não parecia feliz. Eu me levantei e me aproximei da porta para ouvir melhor.

\- Olha, eu sei que você me disse para ligar apenas se fosse importante - Eu a ouvi se justificar - Mas faz mais de dois meses que a gente não se fala.. Eu só queria saber como você está...

Com quem ela está falando?

\- Não... não... Não mãe, eu não estou em coma após sofrer um acidente. - A voz dela parecia realmente cansada. - Olha, sinto muito... Me desculpe por sentir sua falta...

Eu abri a porta devagar e a encontrei de costas ao celular. Ela estava tão linda, eu sinto sua falta.

\- Eu não estou sendo mimada - Ela exclamou - Eu só queria saber se a minha mãe está bem... Ahh, muito obrigada pela consideração..

Ela se virou e me encarou com surpresa.

\- Eu tenho que ir - Ela murmurou desligando o telefone em seguida.

\- Conversa difícil? - Eu tentei soar casual.

\- Você está me espionando? - Ela me olhou com raiva.

\- Eu não estou - Eu desviei o olhar - A porta estava aberta.

\- Aparentemente eu sou mimada por procurar saber se minha mãe está viva - Ela murmurou.

\- Eu sinto muito... - Eu me aproximei um pouco. Ela não se afastou, isso é um bom sinal, certo?

\- Isso é sua culpa - Ela me lançou um olhar ferido. O que mais é minha culpa agora?

Eu me limitei a fechar os olhos, abaixando a cabeça. Eu respirei fundo e voltei a encará-la. Ela tinha lágrimas nos olhos e ali eu soube que eu deixaria que ela me culpasse pelo o que ela quisesse, contanto que ela se sentisse melhor.

\- 17 anos Dimitri - Ela começou - Eu vivi 17 anos sem me sentir mal pela vida que eu levava. Eu nunca tinha me sentido sozinha, eu nunca tinha precisado da companhia de alguém. Os meus estudos, o meu trabalho era o suficiente... Porque você teve que estragar isso?

\- Rose - Eu tentei me aproximar.

\- Não! - Ela se afastou dessa vez - Não me venha com Rose... Você mudou tudo na minha vida e agora eu sou essa bagunça... Qual é o seu problema? Porque você não pode me deixar em paz?

Eu aproveitei uma pequena distração da morena e a puxei pelo pulso, a envolvendo em um abraço apertado, impedindo que ela fugisse ou me batesse.

\- Eu sinto muito - Eu murmurei descansando meu queixo no topo de sua cabeça - Eu realmente sinto muito Roza..

\- Me solta Dimitri - Ela bradou se agarrando em meu jaleco e escondendo o rosto em meu peito. - me deixa em paz... Eu odeio você...

\- Eu sei que odeia - Eu dei um pequeno sorriso acariciando sua cabeça - Eu também me odeio...

Syd abriu a porta do consultório para ver o que estava acontecendo, mas meu olhar a fez recuar imediatamente. Eu consegui uma chance, não vou deixar que estraguem isso. Nós ficamos nessa posição em silêncio por um tempo, enquanto eu colocava as coisas em minha mente no lugar. Eu já sabia o que eu tinha que fazer para consertar tudo, só precisaria de uma oportunidade.

\- Eu sinto muito Rose... - Eu comecei - Apenas me dê uma chance de resolver as coisas... Eu te prometo que eu vou explicar tudo o que aconteceu, desde sábado...

\- Eu não.. - Ela se afastou enxugando as lágrimas.

\- No baile amanhã - Eu declarei decidido - Nós vamos resolver isso, eu prometo.

\- Eu já tenho companhia - Ela desviou o olhar, parecendo envergonhada.

\- Isso não é um problema - Eu respirei fundo tentando conter o desejo de socar o Dragomir por se aproximar tanto dela. - Eu preciso apenas que você me ouça. Você pode fazer isso?

\- Uma chance - Ela murmurou. - Apenas uma...

\- É o que eu preciso - Eu dei um sorriso sincero. - Eu vou consertar tudo, eu prometo...


	19. Capítulo 19 - Never Gonna Be Alone

_ You're never gonna be alone _

_ From this moment on _

_ If you ever feel like letting go _

_ I won't let you fall _

_ When all hope is gone _

_ I know that you can carry on _

_ We're gonna see the world out _

_ I'll hold you 'til the hurt is gone _

**_Never Gonna Be Alone - Nickelback_ **

_ \----------------------------------------------------------------- _

**_Dimitri POV_ **

Eu deixei Rose sozinha em seu consultório e decidi ligar para Tasha. Nós ainda não tínhamos tido a chance de conversar. Eu não sabia o que ela queria comigo, mas eu sabia de uma coisa, eu precisaria da ajuda dela.

Dessa vez eu faria tudo certo, eu já sabia o que se passava na cabeça da morena e iria arrumar aquilo. Eu não vou deixá-la escapar, não dessa vez. Enquanto eu puder, eu a terei em meus braços. Eu vou aproveitar cada dia como se fosse o último. E quem sabe nós conseguimos descobrir o que o futuro nos tem reservado..

Mas para que isso funcione, Tasha vai precisar colaborar comigo. Eu a convidei para ir ao baile comigo, já que vai ser nossa única oportunidade para conversar. Tasha iria embora no domingo, e eu não poderia deixá-la partir antes de resolver tudo.

Um rápido telefonema resolveu tudo. Ela concordou em ir comigo e me encontrar um pouco antes do baile para que pudéssemos conversar.

Agora a questão é me focar em outra coisa. O que minha mãe quer comigo? Eu não tive notícias da Vikka desde segunda, será que minha mãe soube o que aconteceu? Isso não parece ser um bom sinal...

Eu consegui me concentrar melhor no trabalho, agora que estava começando a me resolver com Rose. Minha mente finalmente estava em paz com tudo isso.

\- Quer uma carona para casa? - Eu decidi oferecer na hora de ir embora. Eu encarei aquele maldito urso que estava ali desde ontem. Será que foi realmente André que deu o urso pra ela?

\- Carona? - Ela me encarou confusa.

\- Bem, se você estiver indo para casa, nós estamos indo para o mesmo lugar... - Eu comentei despreocupado.

\- Não.. Quer dizer, sim.. é que... - Ela parecia completamente confusa.

\- Se você tiver outro compromisso - Eu comentei sem graça. Talvez ela ainda não estivesse à vontade em ficar sozinha comigo.

\- Não... - Ela deu um sorriso tímido - Vai ser ótimo, eu agradeço...

Eu queria perguntar sobre o urso, mas acho melhor não arriscar. Eu aceitaria o que ela estava me oferecendo e seguiria em frente. Se as coisas derem certo, amanhã nós resolveremos tudo.

Apesar de ter aceitado a carona, a garota permaneceu o tempo todo em silêncio, não que o caminho tivesse sido longo, mas eu sentia falta de conversar com ela.

_ Paciência Dimitri, Logo tudo isso vai se resolver. _

\- Obrigada Dimitri - Ela sorriu ao descer do carro - Te vejo amanhã?

\- No baile - Eu confirmei. A clínica permaneceria fechada amanhã, não foi agendada nenhuma consulta, então todos teriam tempo de se preparar com calma.

Ela apenas sorriu e seguiu seu caminho. Enquanto eu fui tomar uma ducha e me preparar para o que quer que me aguardasse na casa da minha mãe.

Eu permaneci pensativo durante todo o caminho até minha mãe. Será que é realmente sobre Viktoria? Ou minha avó passou mal? Ela teria me avisado imediatamente caso isso acontecesse, certo?

\- Finalmente você chegou - Minha mãe exclamou. Eu observei o grande sofá da sala. O que está acontecendo aqui? Todas as minhas irmãs estava sentadas no sofá e não pareciam muito contentes. Pelo menos eu tive a certeza de que não foi nada com a minha avó, já que ela também estava sentada ao lado de Karo. - Sente-se.

\- O que está acontecendo? - Eu perguntei confuso me sentando ao lado da minha avó.

\- É o que eu estou tentando descobrir! - Minha mãe exclamou irritada - Vocês por acaso estão tentando me enlouquecer?

\- O que deu nela? - Eu sussurrei para minha avó.

\- Ela está exagerando, como sempre - Ela revirou os olhos.

\- Eu estou exagerando mãe? - Minha mãe nos encarou irritada pegando um caderno em seguida - Vamos ver se eu estou exagerando.

\- Mãe - Karo gemeu - Eu não fiz nada.

\- Isso é o que veremos - Minha mãe murmurou. - Dimitri, Porque sua irmã está reclamando que você não está falando com ela?

\- Porque eu realmente não estou falando com ela. - Eu revirei os olhos.

\- Você é injusto comigo - Vika reclamou. - Eu sempre tentei te ajudar.

\- Você me ajuda por acaso? - Eu exclamei - Eu que sempre tenho que acabar resolvendo as confusões que você arruma!

\- Viktoria, peça desculpas para o seu irmão - Minha mãe declarou decidida.

\- Ele me fala que eu sou mimada, infantil, irresponsável e que nasci pra estragar a vida dele e eu que tenho que pedir desculpas? - Minha irmã reclamou.

\- Você falou isso? - Minha mãe me encarou com os olhos cerrados - Porque você faria isso?

\- Porque ele não sabe separar as coisas - Vika exclamou - Fica frustrado pelos problemas da Rose e desconta em mim, que sempre tentei ajudar ele!

\- Viktoria, eu juro que se você voltar a falar da Rose... - Eu ameacei.

\- Ele me expulsou da casa dele! - Ela exclamou.

\- Nós vamos chegar no assunto Rose - Minha mãe revirou os olhos.  _ Espera, vamos? Porque? O que ela tem a ver com isso? _

\- Isso tudo está uma chatice - Karo reclamou - Ainda não entendi o que estou fazendo aqui se eu não fiz nada!

\- Calada - Minha mãe ordenou - Dimitri, você pode me explicar porque você falaria essas coisas pra sua irmã?

\- Porque alguém tem que falar a verdade pra ela - Eu me levantei irritado - Ela é demitida por comer a comida de um cliente, e então convence o André Dragomir a cortar os pneus do carro do Sr Breeland, que me fez pagar por isso e ainda vem se achar no direito de vir na minha casa tirar satisfação comigo.

-Dimitri, sente-se. Viktoria - Minha mãe rosnou enquanto eu retornava ao meu lugar - Você fez isso?

\- Ela conseguiu ser demitida de novo? - Minha avó reclamou - Ela não deveria morar sozinha, não consegue se manter.

\- Eu consigo sim - Ela reclamou.

\- Sério? Então porque você está sempre invadindo minha casa e roubando minha comida? - Eu revirei os olhos.

\- Porque eu achei que você gostaria de companhia por ser tão sozinho - Ela se defendeu.

\- Você vai voltar para casa Viktoria - Minha mãe decidiu - Chega dessa história.

\- Isso é injusto, não podem me obrigar - Ela arregalou os olhos.

\- Eu sou sua mãe - Minha mãe elevou a voz, algo que raramente fazia - E eu sei o que é melhor pra você. Dimitri vai ajudá-la na mudança no fim de semana.

\- Não, eu não vou.

\- Dimitri sua irmã já pediu desculpas... - Minha mãe suspirou cansada.

\- Na verdade, não pediu não. - Sonya Observou.

\- Nem me faça falar de você - Eu me virei para Sonya.

\- E o que eu fiz?

\- Fica espionando minhas conversas com a Karo, pra distorcer tudo pra essa maluca se intrometer na minha vida - Eu apontei para Viktoria.

\- Dimitri, sua irmã não é maluca - Minha mãe me repreendeu. - Do que ele está falando Sonya?

\- Eu estava protegendo você! - Viktoria exclamou.

\- Ela falou para a Rose que eu chamei ela de surtada! - Eu reclamei - Ela passou a semana inteira sem falar comigo.

\- Ela chamou a Rose de surtada? - Karo arregalou os olhos - Viktoria!

\- Talvez seja melhor você manter distância - Viktoria murmurou - Ela tinha tudo para estar bem com você e...

\- Você não sabe do que está falando! - Eu e Karo exclamamos juntos.

\- Ótimo - Minha mãe revirou os olhos - Isso já explica porque Mikhail Tanner veio reclamar comigo que meu filho está fazendo a amiga dele sofrer!

\- Ele fez o que? - Eu rosnei.

\- Enquanto vocês ficam aí nessa briga idiota de irmãos - Minha mãe me ignorou - A pobre garota pensa que nós achamos que ela é louca...

\- E isso é culpa da sua filha! - Eu exclamei.

\- Ela é sua irmã - Minha mãe corrigiu. - E você Sonya, não deveria ficar ouvindo a conversa do seu irmão, ainda mais contando para os outros depois!

\- Acho que já ficou claro que eu não fiz nada - Karo reclamou - Eu posso ir?

\- Pode - Minha mãe suspirou.

\- Eu vou indo Também - Minha avó se levantou.

\- Você fica! - Minha mãe respondeu irritada - Mãe, quando você vai aprender a deixar a Tia Tatiana em paz?

\- Foi ela quem começou - Minha avó reclamou...

\- O que ela fez dessa vez? - Eu escondi um sorriso. A briga da minha avó com a Tia Tatiana era de longa data. Uma implicou com a outra desde a nossa chegada, as duas tem muito tempo livre e muita imaginação, o que acabava resultando em muitas situações peculiares, como por exemplo, minha avó pagar os garotos da cidade para ficar tocando a campainha da casa da Tia Tatiana.

\- Ela colocou a bengala na frente das pernas da velha - Karo explicou - Fazendo com que ela caísse...

\- Eu continuo insistindo que ela fez de propósito para me acusar - Minha avó deu de ombros.

\- Vocês vão me enlouquecer - Minha mãe gemeu.

\- Mãe - Karo suspirou - Acho que nós já entendemos tudo o que aconteceu, Dimka vai se resolver com a Vika, ela vai voltar a morar aqui, vai contar para Rose que inventou toda aquela história.

\- Eu vou? - Viktoria arregalou os olhos. Eu realmente poderia esganar minha irmã.

\- Vai! - Karo a desafiou - Ninguém mandou sair inventando mentiras por aí. E além de tudo, ela é sua amiga, não é?

\- Eu vou pra casa - Eu declarei me levantando - Eu tive um dia puxado e quero descansar.

\- Paul quer falar com você - Minha irmã disse com um sorriso - Quer conselhos sobre uma garota misteriosa que ele vai levar no baile amanhã...

\- Sério? - Eu dei um pequeno sorriso. Paul não tinha muito contato com o pai, pelo fato dele morar na Rússia. Então eu acabava sendo o exemplo masculino dele. E eu simplesmente adorava.

\- Se apresse - Minha mãe suspirou - Eu vou fazer o jantar...

\- Eu vou pra casa - Sonya se levantou - Zoya deve estar enlouquecendo o pai.

\- Eu também vou - Vikka se levantou.

\- Não vai não - Minha avó respondeu - Nós duas vamos conversar agora. Você precisa aprender a ser mais responsável com seus empregos.

\- Mãe... - Vika gemeu.

\- Obedeça sua avó - Minha mãe murmurou enquanto eu seguia para o quarto de Paul.

Eu bati na porta e logo entrei, o garoto parecia concentrado no dever de casa.

\- Tio - Ele sorriu - Que bom que você veio...

\- Sua avó não me deu muita escolha - Eu dei um sorriso de lado.

\- Ahhh ela parecia estar possessa mais cedo. Passou a tarde toda reclamando sozinha. - Paul deu de ombros fechando o livro e seguindo até a cama, se esparramando ali. Eu me contentei em me sentar no sofá.

\- Sua mãe falou que você queria falar comigo. - Eu comecei ligando a tv, alguma coisa interessante deveria estar passando.

\- Eu convidei uma garota para o baile amanhã - Ele começou - Ela é incrível Tio...

\- Isso é ótimo - pelo menos ele está superando a última namorada. Quem será que é? A Jill? Eles tem andado bastante próximos ultimamente. - Ela que está sendo responsável pelo seu desempenho no campo?

Meu sobrinho tinha o costume de achar que só jogava bem quando estava com alguma garota específica. Eu e minha irmã tentamos de tudo para tirar essa ideia da cabeça dele, mas nunca conseguimos.

\- Ela é diferente de todas tio, eu não acredito que nunca tinha reparado nela. - Ele encarou o teto com uma expressão sonhadora - O treinador Croft me disse que nunca me viu jogando tão bem. Ele disse que eu tinha que a convidar para o baile... E ela realmente aceitou...

\- Se ela aceitou, significa que sente algo por você também. - Eu incentivei, com certeza ele está falando da Jill. Os dois até que formam um belo casal.

\- Eu não sei bem como agir - Ele confessou - Ela é diferente das garotas que eu costumo ficar. Eu não sei se tento beijar ela logo de cara, se levo flores pra ela, ou chocolates... Se bem que ela é tão magra que não deve comer essas coisas.

\- Garotas gostam de chocolates, não importa se são magras ou não. - Eu expliquei, Jill parece ser uma garota tímida, ele vai acabar assustando ela se não tomar cuidado. - E espere até que ela te de algum sinal para beija-la. Ela pode se assustar.

\- Pelos presentes que eu já dei pra ela, ela parece gostar de doces - Ele comentou - Mas então eu comecei a observar as garotas da minha turma e todas elas só comem saladas e coisas lights falando que não querem engordar. Fiquei com medo de ter feito besteira.

\- Tenho certeza que você vai se sair bem - Eu me levantei - Apenas seja você mesmo... É nisso que ela vai se interessar.

\- Obrigado Tio - Ele se esticou enquanto eu saia. Agora a questão é ir para casa e me preparar para amanhã.

Pela primeira vez em dias eu consegui dormir bem. Eu acordei na manhã seguinte e me segurei para não seguir diretamente para a cabana da morena. Eu vou dar espaço a ela, vou me manter distante até o baile.

Eu decidi matar o tempo limpando a casa, tentei deixar tudo da melhor maneira possível. Se tudo desse certo, eu poderia levá-la para minha casa. Eu pensei em lhe comprar um buquê de flores, mas eu não fazia a mínima ideia de quais flores ela gostava.

Será que ela vai me ouvir? Ela vai acreditar em mim depois de tudo? Ou vai preferir ficar com André. Se ela decidir fazer isso, não terá mais nada que eu possa fazer...

_ Não.. Eu devo acreditar que ela precisa de mim tanto quanto eu preciso dela...  _ Foi o que ela quis dizer ontem, certo?

Eu notei quando Lissa chegou para visitar a morena, sua presença ali tornaria impossível qualquer aproximação da minha parte... Eu logo tirei aquela ideia da minha cabeça e fui ler um pouco. Quem sabe assim o tempo passava mais depressa.

Eu notei que estava quase na hora de encontrar com Tasha e fui tomar um banho e me arrumar. Eu optei por uma camisa azul clara, sem gravata com um blazer por cima. Eu fiz cuidadosamente a barba e prendi o cabelo.

Eu combinei de encontrar com Tasha no Panini's Pete para um café antes do baile. Finalmente eu descobriria o que ela quer comigo. Tasha acabou demorando um pouco, mas quando ela entrou no restaurante, eu fiquei sem palavras. Ela realmente tinha caprichado, usava um vestido vermelho com uma faixa preta na cintura.

Seus olhos azuis se iluminaram ao me ver e ela logo veio ao meu encontro. Eu me levantei e puxei a cadeira para que ela se sentasse, lhe dando um beijo no rosto em seguida.

\- Você está linda - Eu elogiei - Obrigado por vir.

\- Você também está muito bem - Ela provocou - Desconfio que eu não seja o alvo, não é?

\- Bem...

\- Eu me pergunto o que você está esperando para seguir meu conselho, Dimka.. - Ela estreitou os olhos.

\- Como você pode saber que eu não segui? - Eu provoquei.

\- Se você tivesse seguido, ela seria o seu par hoje e não eu - Ela declarou o óbvio.

\- É um pouco complicado - Eu admiti sem graça.

\- Nem tanto - Ela deu de ombros enquanto via algo no cardápio. - Eu aposto que é mais simples do que você imagina.

\- Na verdade pode ficar.. Se você me ajudar..

\- Eu? - Ela arregalou os olhos - Como eu poderia te ajudar?

-Você lembra que eu te falei que Rose estava com um problema? - Eu tentei explicar. Não queria expor mais do que o necessário toda a confusão que aconteceu.

\- Sim... Eu te falei que se você tivesse paciência conseguiria resolver tudo. - Ela declarou.

\- Bem, eu descobri qual é o problema dela.. - Eu continuei - Ela acha que nós dois estamos namorando.

\- Como? - Seu olhar se tornou ainda mais surpreso - Nós dois?

\- Sim... E bem, eu esperava que você pudesse esclarecer essa parte para ela... - Eu desviei o olhar - Eu não sei se ela acreditaria se eu explicasse.

\- Foi por isso que você me chamou então? - Ela me avaliou - Quer que eu converse com ela e a convença de que nós dois não estamos envolvidos.

\- Basicamente - Eu dei de ombros tomando o caramel macchiato que o garçom tinha me trazido. 

\- Ok.. - Ela suspirou - Eu posso fazer isso por você Dimka... Mas você vai ficar me devendo.

\- Acho que eu posso resolver isso de uma vez - Eu sorri - Você quer finalmente me contar o que você queria me pedir?

\- Então.. - Ela começou a brincar com a xícara de chai latte - Eu te contei que eu e Ivan vamos nos casar...

\- Sim.. - Eu a incentivei.

\- Você lembra daquela velha implicância que Lucas tinha com Ivan? - Ela deu um sorriso triste.

Lucas Ozera, irmão da Tasha nunca gostou de Ivan. Nós nunca entendemos bem o motivo, afinal nós éramos todos amigos. Eu, Ivan, Tasha, Karo e Adrian. No começo, pensamos que era apenas uma birra com um adolescente, já que Lucas era quinze anos mais velho, mas aparentemente não foi bem assim.

\- Sim.. - Eu confirmei

\- Bem... Ainda continua - Ela suspirou - Lucas ficou possesso quando soube do noivado. Ele disse que não me levaria ao altar, que se eu insistisse nessa história eu entraria na igreja sozinha...

O pai de Tasha morrera em um acidente pouco depois que eu fui embora, foi quando Lucas a enviou para morar com uma tia em Boston.

\- Ele realmente disse isso?

\- Sim - Ela abaixou o olhar - Minha opção no momento é entrar com a minha tia, ou realmente entrar sozinha...

\- Isso não vai acontecer - Eu declarei segurando sua mão. - Você sabe que eu não permitiria.

\- Você não acharia isso estranho? - Ela me encarou esperançosa.

\- Mais estranho que você ir explicar para outra mulher que não tem nada comigo para que eu possa tentar algo? - Eu provoquei com uma piscadela - Nem um pouco.

\- Ela vai estar acompanhada? - Ela me perguntou.

\- Um pouco.. - Eu desviei o olhar, fazendo com que Tasha se engasgasse com o café e começasse a rir.

\- Sério Dimka? - Ela perguntou ainda rindo - Você está realmente falando sério? Ela vai um pouco acompanhada?

\- Ela passou a semana sem falar comigo - Eu expliquei - E quando eu finalmente consegui fazer com que ela me escutasse, ela já tinha companhia... Mas me prometeu que me daria uma chance para explicar tudo.

\- Você realmente gosta dela - Tasha constatou com um sorriso - Eu fico feliz que você finalmente encontrou essa pessoa... Sabe, aquela que a gente realmente gosta...

\- Eu gostava de você - eu comentei sem graça. Às vezes ainda me sentia culpado pelo o que eu a fiz passar.

\- Mas não era para ser - Ela terminou de tomar o chai latte, se levantando em seguida - Eu tenho pena do pobre coitado que vai tentar fazer companhia para ela nesse baile. Vamos?

Eu revirei os olhos e deixei algumas notas ali para pagar a conta e sai com Tasha. O baile seria em uma fazenda nos arredores de Fairhope, eu fiquei me perguntando como Tasha voltaria para casa se desse tudo certo.

\- Não se preocupe com isso - Ela sorriu quando eu perguntei se ela tinha pensado nisso. - Christian está trabalhando no baile como garçom, eu posso esperar e voltar com ele.

\- Você tem certeza? - Eu perguntei procurando um lugar para estacionar. Aparentemente nós nos atrasamos um pouco, o baile parece ter começado há algum tempo.

\- Absoluta - Ela sorriu ao descer do carro e observar a decoração. - Agora vamos procurar sua garota e resolver logo isso.

A festa aconteceria em um galpão. O lugar estava bem iluminado, com pequenas lâmpadas penduradas em todos os lugares e as árvores iluminadas. Nós atraímos um pouco de atenção, eu podia ouvir algumas palavras sendo sussurradas entre as pessoas conforme nós passávamos.

Assim que entramos no galpão, o rosto de Tasha se iluminou, a fazendo olhar em volta encantada. O lugar estava enfeitado com arranjos de flores e pequenas mesas espalhadas dando um ar delicado, apesar da aparência Rústica.

\- Eu adoro essa cidade - Ela deu um suspiro triste - Aonde Rose está?

Eu olhei em volta, a procura da morena, mas vi apenas Paul pegando um pouco de ponche na mesa de bebidas. Jill provavelmente está com sede... Eu continuei minha busca, eu e Tasha estávamos em um dos cantos, tentando não atrair atenção, enquanto uma banda cantava Alguma canção do Bon Jovi.

_ Onde ela está? Será que desistiu de vir? _

Então algumas pessoas se moveram, revelando uma mesa perto de uma das pilastras. Rose estava sentada lá sozinha. Seu olhar encontrou o meu e imediatamente se moveu para Tasha ao meu lado. Espero que isso tenha realmente sido uma boa ideia.

Antes que ela pudesse ter qualquer reação, Paul se aproximou dela com um copo de ponche. Porque ele está fazendo isso? Onde estão André e Jill? Ele se sentou ao lado dela e tentou segurar sua mão, mas ela delicadamente retirou a dela, eu pude perceber seu embaraço da onde eu estava. O que está acontecendo aqui?

\- É impressão minha - Tasha começou olhando para o mesmo ponto que eu - Ou seu sobrinho está em um encontro com sua namorada?

\- O que? - Eu rosnei com aquela constatação. Filho da mãe. Eu definitivamente vou matar esse moleque. Qual é o problema da minha família nos últimos dias?

\- Acho que vamos precisar de uma nova estratégia... - Tasha comentou - Uma que não envolva você matando seu sobrinho.. Karo não iria gostar nem um pouco.

\- Talvez ela me ajude se souber quem ele trouxe - Eu murmurei. Foi por isso que Rose estava falando para Syd que não teve opção? Provavelmente a cidade inteira pegou no pé dela por causa do jogo de amanhã.

\- Se você me prometer que vai ficar longe do seu sobrinho - Tasha me provocou - Eu posso ir conversar com ela agora...

\- Agora está muito cheio - Eu vi alguns amigos de Paul se aproximarem fazendo a mortificação da morena aumentar. Ok, tirando o fato do meu sobrinho estar planejando beijar a mulher por quem estou apaixonado, está meio engraçado vê-la nessa situação. E quanto ao beijo, simplesmente não vai acontecer. Eu cuidarei disso pessoalmente.

\- Nós vamos ficar parados aqui? - Tasha reclamou trocando o peso do corpo de uma perna para outra. - Sabe Dimka, por mais que sua companhia seja ótima, esses saltos não foram feitos para ficar parada em pé...

\- Desculpe - Eu a guiei até uma mesa vaga. Não é porque eu tenho planos para Rose que eu devo simplesmente ignorar Tasha. - Você está com sede?

\- Não, Obrigada - Ela se sentou. - Então, me conte sobre você e Rose.. Como se conheceram?

\- Stan a contratou... Ela é filha do Abe Mazur..

\- Filha de Abe mazur.. - Tasha repetiu - Você sempre soube escolher, não é, Dimka..

\- Eu também fiquei sabendo disso há apenas algumas semanas - Eu dei um sorriso sem graça - Ela era bem fechada no começo.

\- Há quanto tempo vocês dois se conhecem? - Ela questionou. Uma das músicas que Viktoria gosta começou a tocar. Eu não conseguia me concentrar nas músicas tocadas ou até mesmo na conversa com Tasha, eu apenas ficava observando Rose. Constantemente seu olhar se cruzava com o meu e eu via mil dúvidas estampadas ali.

\- Hmm.. - Eu tentei me concentrar na mulher à minha frente. - Três meses. Ela chegou na metade de maio.

\- Ela parece ser uma boa garota... - Tasha suspirou, se levantando em seguida - Eu preciso de um pouco de ar...

\- Está tudo bem? - Eu me levantei em seguida.

\- Está tudo ótimo - Ela sorriu - Apenas me espere aqui, tudo bem?

\- Ok - Eu concordei confuso. Meu olhar varreu o lugar em busca de Rose, mas ela não estava ali. Paul estava conversando com um colega da escola e o lugar que a morena ocupara antes, estava vazio.  _ Aonde ela foi? _

Eu me levantei, pronto para procurá-la, mas Adrian se sentou no lugar aonde Tasha estava antes, puxando uma cadeira para Syd. Ela está realmente acompanhando meu primo a esse baile? Sério?

\- Bem que ela falou que você não a obedeceria - Adrian suspirou.

\- Como?

\- Tasha... - Ele sorriu - Pediu que eu mantivesse você aqui, já que ela tinha certeza que você fugiria assim que ela saísse.

\- E eu por acaso preciso de babá? - Eu respondi irritado. O que Tasha está pensando?

\- Estamos mais para seguranças - Syd deu um sorriso travesso.

\- Seguranças? Eu não preciso de seguranças. - Eu os encarei confuso. Será que a loucura da minha família está se alastrando?

\- Você não... O Paul - Adrian gargalhou - Você está com cara de que vai acerta-lo desde que os viu juntos... Você deveria aprender a disfarçar melhor, primo.

\- Pobre garoto - Syd disse com falsa compaixão - Ele nem imaginava aonde estava se metendo quando começou a enviar aqueles presentes a ela...

\- Foi ele quem enviou tudo aquilo? - Eu rosnei.

\- Você está piorando a situação do garoto, Sage. - Adrian sorriu.

\- Da onde ele tirou essa loucura? - Eu murmurei, tentando me acalmar.

\- Rose não entendeu até agora - Syd gargalhou - Ela disse que um dia estava aconselhando ele a tentar algo com Jill Dragomir e no outro ele estava pedindo que ela fosse sua Sweetpie na frente de várias testemunhas que não permitiram que ela recusasse.

Eu absorvi aquelas informações por um tempo. Se nós estivéssemos bem, eu estaria acompanhando Rose nesse momento. Eu apenas espero que não seja tarde demais. A banda estava tocando Can't Take My Eyes Off you, deixando a pista de dança apinhada de casais apaixonados.

\- O garoto tem atitude - Adrian provocou olhando para a pista - Não podemos negar.

\- Dimka - Eu ouvi a voz de Tasha em meu ouvido. Ela estava atrás de mim, e tinha se abaixado, se apoiando em meu ombro. - Você vai ficar aí dormindo ou vai mostrar pro moleque como se faz?

Eu podia ouvir o sorriso em sua voz, o que me fez sorrir também. Ela falou com Rose e pelo jeito, eu tenho alguma chance..

\- Com licença - Eu me levantei, Tasha logo tomou meu lugar, travando uma conversa animada Com Adrian e Syd.

Eu segui em direção à pista, logo percebi que Rose me seguia com o olhar, ignorando totalmente Paul, que estava tentando falar alguma coisa para ela.

\- Sabe Dra Hathaway, eu já te falei.. você está me ouvindo? - Eu o ouvi assim que parei diretamente atrás dele, atraindo a total atenção de Rose, que me encarava com expectativa.

\- Paul - Eu chamei sua atenção.

\- Tio? O que você faz aqui? - Ele perguntou Claramente confuso soltando a morena.

\- Eu preciso falar com Rose um momento - Eu ignorei sua pergunta - Você pode ir conversar com seus amigos...

\- Mas... - Ele começou a protestar.

\- Vá agora Paul - Eu me virei, lançando um olhar grave em sua direção. Ele estava claramente contrariado por ter sido interrompido, mas obedeceu minhas ordens.

\- Você vai traumatizar o menino desse jeito - Rose comentou sem jeito conforme eu assumia o lugar de Paul, a envolvendo pela cintura, seguindo o ritmo da musica.

\- Ele logo arruma outra companhia - Eu dei de ombros sentindo os olhos da morena se prenderem aos meus. - Uma mais adequada...

\- Está me chamando de inadequada, camarada? - Ela deu um pequeno sorriso.

\- Você quer ser adequada para meu sobrinho? - Eu ergui uma sobrancelha.

\- Ahh não.. Definitivamente não. - Ela riu.

\- Desculpe pela família maluca - Eu comecei depois de um momento em silêncio, aproveitando a sua proximidade. Tasha estava bonita, mas Rose estava deslumbrante. Ela usava um vestido cinza estampado que conseguia a deixar com um ar inocente, apesar de destacar perfeitamente as curvas do seu corpo. Seu cabelo estava solto, caindo em cascatas escuras por seus ombros. Eu sinto falta de passar meus dedos por aqueles fios. - Você deve estar querendo fugir de qualquer Belikov que se aproxime de você agora...

\- Nem todos - Ela desviou o olhar.

\- Tasha falou com você? - Eu decidi perguntar. Uma hora ou outra nós precisaríamos entrar nesse assunto.

\- Sim... - Rose suspirou olhando para o chão quando nós nos separamos durante a pausa entre uma música e outra. - Ela explicou tudo...

\- E então? - Eu instiguei, a puxando novamente para perto com o início de uma nova música. Ficar longe dela não era mais uma opção para mim.

\- Eu sinto muito - Ela declarou em um tom envergonhado - Não foi a toa que você me achou uma maluca...

\- Rose, olhe para mim - Eu pedi, quando nossos olhos se encontraram eu não poderia mais duvidar dos sentimentos dela. Eu levei uma mão até seu rosto, o acariciando. - Eu nunca... NUNCA achei que você fosse maluca... Eu juro pra você eu nunca falei nada parecido com aquilo para Vika ou para ninguém...

Eu a puxei para mais perto, ouvindo a melodia envolvente da banda. Eu não conhecia aquela música, mas era algo agradável de se ouvir. Rose encostou a cabeça em meu peito, totalmente em silêncio. Eu decidi apenas aproveitar sua presença, seu calor.

**_I know that the bridges that I've burned_ **

**_Along the way_ **

**_Have left me with these walls and these scars_ **

**_That won't go away_ **

**_And opening up has always been the hardest thing_ **

**_Until you came_ **

Rose tem um problema para confiar nas pessoas, ela tem suas razões para isso. Não posso imaginar como deve ter sido para ela passar todos esses dias achando que eu a enganei depois de tudo o que ela me contou. Eu gostaria que ela confiasse totalmente em mim, mas sei que essas cicatrizes que ela carrega não serão facilmente esquecidas.

**_So lay here beside me just hold me and don't let go_ **

**_This feelin' I'm feelin' is somethin' I've never known_ **

**_And I just can't take my eyes off you_ **

**_And I just can't take my eyes off you_ **

Eu não a deixaria mais... eu não perderia mais nem um minuto, eu esperei por tempo demais e quase a perdi. Eu não repetiria o mesmo erro novamente. Eu vou fazer de tudo para vê-la sorrir, eu vou cuidar dela até conseguir colar cada pedaço quebrado.

Eu me afastei um pouco, fazendo com que ela olhasse em meus olhos novamente. Como alguém consegue ser tão linda quanto ela?

\- O que foi? - Ela perguntou em um sussurro olhando em meus olhos.

\- Você é linda Roza... - Eu declarei.

\- Dimitri.. - Ela murmurou - Nós estamos no meio de todos... E estamos atraindo alguma atenção.

Eu notei algumas pessoas nos observando, com certeza voltaríamos a ser motivo de fofoca amanhã.

\- E porque eu me importaria? - Eu dei um sorriso de lado.

\- Você veio com a Tasha - Ela insistiu - E eu com o Paul...

\- Não é como se nós estivéssemos comprometidos com essas pessoas - Eu rebati.

\- Mas as pessoas podem pensar que sim - Ela me desafiou.

\- Então talvez a gente deva acabar com qualquer mal entendido. - Eu lhe dei uma piscadela.

\- Dimitri... - Rose suspirou desviando o olhar, parecendo ansiosa - Nós somos diferentes... Você acha que isso iria até onde? Eu não vou ficar aqui pra sempre...

\- Rose - Eu respirei fundo - Eu não estou te pedindo em casamento... Eu.. eu quero dizer, tem algo aqui.. entre nós... Você realmente quer ignorar e nem tentar descobrir o que é?

\- Eu... - Ela voltou a olhar em meus olhos.

\- Você quer ignorar? - Eu me aproximei mais, deixando meus lábios a milímetros dos dela. Eu deixaria que ela tomasse o próximo passo. Isso era algo que deveria partir dela, se ainda assim ela decidisse que preferia manter distância... O que eu faria? Desistiria?

\- Não.. - Eu não tive tempo para pensar mais sobre o assunto. Ela respondeu tão baixo que no começo fiquei em dúvida se realmente tinha ouvido.

\- Como? - Eu dei um meio sorriso.

\- Não - Ela repetiu me lançando um olhar afiado - Eu não quero ignorar...

Depois disso eu não pude mais me segurar. Eu a puxei para perto com a mão que envolvia sua cintura, até não ter mais nenhum espaço entre nós. Minha mão livre roçou levemente seu pescoço antes de seguir o caminho até sua nuca, puxando seu rosto em direção ao meu.

Seus lábios eram tão macios quanto eu me lembrava, e eu senti falta disso... Deus, como eu senti falta disso. Parecia que fazia anos que eu não a beijava e não apenas uma semana. Rose estava totalmente entregue àquele beijo, ela tinha as duas mãos pousadas em meu peito e eu senti ela se segurar em minha camisa, se puxando para mais perto.

O fim da música acabou fazendo com que nós nos afastássemos, e eu pude ver Rose corar ao perceber que a maioria das pessoas presentes estavam nos observando. Nós definitivamente estaremos na primeira página do jornal de Victor amanhã. Não que eu me importasse muito com isso, na verdade eu já estava me incomodando de estar afastado dela, eu poderia..

\- Nós podemos sair daqui? - Ela gemeu me fazendo sorrir.

\- Vamos - Eu a guiei em direção à saída, ignorando os olhares curiosos que nos seguiam.

\- Minha carteira - Ela se lembrou - Eu deixei na mesa aonde eu estava com Paul.

\- A mesa está vazia - Eu observei, aonde está Paul? Eu nem me lembrava do meu sobrinho. Será que ele viu?

\- Aonde foi parar? - Ela arregalou os olhos enquanto eu varria o lugar com os olhos em busca de Paul.

Eu o encontrei se dirigindo à saída. Eu segurei a mão de Rose e a puxei naquela direção.

\- Paul - Eu chamei quando já estávamos do lado de fora, ele se virou para me encarar com o olhar magoado. Ótimo, mais essa agora... Pelo menos ele estava carregando a carteira da morena. - Rose precisa da carteira dela..

\- Só disso que ela precisa? - Ele reclamou - Achei que você queria só conversar com ela...

\- Dimitri... - Rose começou sem graça - Talvez você possa pegar a carteira pra mim depois..

\- E eu conversei com ela - Eu respondi ignorando o que a morena falou - Agora eu realmente preciso da carteira...

\- Você roubou a minha garota! - Ele exclamou - Meu tio roubou minha garota!

\- Paul já chega! - Eu peguei a carteira da sua mão a estendendo para Rose em seguida. - Que ideia foi essa de convidar Rose para vir no baile com Você?

\- Ela quem começou - Ele se defendeu.

\- Eu o que? - Rose exclamou chocada - Você está maluco? Eu só falei pra você procurar outra garota e esquecer sua ex. Eu não estava me oferecendo como essa garota!

\- Como eu deveria saber disso? - Ele reclamou.

\- Ela é Doze anos mais velha que Você Paul!

\- E você é sete anos mais velho que ela - Ele respondeu - Qual o problema?

\- Paul, volte pra dentro e arrume uma garota da sua idade - Eu respirei fundo tentando manter a calma diante daquela situação absurda. - Antes que eu resolva te castigar por tentar roubar minha namorada...

\- Eu vou contar para minha mãe!

\- Pelo amor de Deus - Rose revirou os olhos - Realmente é esse pirralho que está batendo o pé querendo ficar comigo? Aonde foi que eu errei na minha vida?

\- Hey, você que começou a flertar comigo! - Ele se defendeu. - Aquele dia no vestiário, você passou a mão pelo meu cabelo.

Eu encarei Rose com uma sobrancelha erguida enquanto ela bufava.

\- Paul, deixa eu te explicar uma coisa - Ela se aproximou de mim me olhando nos olhos, entrelaçando os dedos em meus cabelos, os soltando completamente no processo, fazendo com que um arrepio passasse pela minha espinha. Essa mulher consegue me levar à loucura com um simples toque. - Isso é passar a mão pelo cabelo de alguém...

Ela se aproximou dele e bagunçou o cabelo do garoto, recebendo uma careta descontente.

\- Isso se chama bagunçar o cabelo de alguém. - Ela continuou - não existe absolutamente nada de romântico nisso...

\- Rose, você já tem sua carteira... Vamos embora.. - Eu já estava cansado daquela situação.

\- Isso não é justo - Ele reclamou.

\- Paul, eu estou a um passo de pegar você pela orelha, enfiar na porra do carro e te levar pra sua mãe - Eu explodi. Qual o problema desse moleque? - É isso que você quer que eu faça? Porque eu juro que se você fizer eu desviar do meu caminho pra isso, a volta pra casa não vai ser nem um pouco agradável pra você.

\- Eu vou perder o jogo amanhã! - Ele constatou surpreso, dessa vez eu realmente vou enfiar a cabeça do meu sobrinho na árvore mais próxima, e aí sim ele vai perder o jogo, porque vai estar no hospital!

\- Não vai não - Rose revirou os olhos - Jill vai estar lá torcendo por você, é só disso que ela fala nos últimos dias..

\- Jill? - Ele encarou Rose confuso.

\- Jill - Ela confirmou - Eu a ajudei a se arrumar para o baile hoje, porque você não a chama para dançar?

\- Eu não sei.. - Ele começou desconfiado.

\- Tenho certeza que você vai se divertir - Eu interferi localizando a garota sentada em um banco conversando com algumas amigas. - Ela está ali, vá até lá e a convide para dançar.

\- E se ela recusar? - Ele perguntou inseguro - Ela é minha amiga e..

\- Se ela recusar você convida a do lado! - Eu revirei os olhos recebendo uma cotovelada de Rose.

\- Ela não vai recusar - Rose afirmou - E te garanto...

\- Ok.. Acho que posso tentar - Ele disse animado.

\- Ótimo, boa sorte - Rose sorriu.

\- Que tal um abraço pra dar sorte? - Ele abriu os braços.

\- Sai logo daqui antes que você tenha que conversar com a garota com um olho roxo - Eu cruzei os braços, fazendo Rose rir.

\- Vamos embora, camarada - Ela segurou minha mão e me puxou para longe.

Nós seguimos até o carro, eu abri a porta para que ela entrasse e me apressei em contornar o carro, entrando do lado do motorista. Eu realmente consegui. Eu acertei tudo dessa vez. Eu não pude resistir ao impulso de puxá-la para mais um beijo, fazendo com que os dois ficassem sem fôlego.

\- Eu senti tanto a sua falta - Eu sorri com a testa ainda encostada na dela - Você não imagina o quanto...

\- Porque você não me contou? - Ela perguntou - Sobre a Tasha, eu quero dizer...

\- Eu não sabia que você não sabia que ela era noiva - Eu suspirei dando partida no carro - Eu pensei que você tinha ouvido a conversa inteira.

\- Eu ouvi a parte que ela pediu pra vocês dois esquecerem o passado e que você disse que estava disposto a isso - Rose admitiu envergonhada.

\- Sinto muito, Rose.. - Eu suspirei - Se você tivesse me falado..

\- Eu tive medo Dimitri - Ela admitiu olhando pela janela - Eu tive medo de que você tivesse feito tudo aquilo apenas para ir embora depois e..

\- Roza - Eu segurei sua mão, a olhando de soslaio enquanto dirigia - Eu não vou te abandonar ok? Eu prometo isso.

\- Eu sei.. é que..

\- Você confia em mim? - Eu ergui uma sobrancelha.

\- Você sabe que sim - Ela respondeu baixo.

\- Então me dê mais esse voto de confiança ok? Eu prometo pra você, eu nunca vou te abandonar.. Independente do que aconteça, eu vou sempre estar aqui por você.

\- E eu também camarada - Ela sorriu apertando minha mão - Eu também estarei aqui por você.


	20. Capítulo 20 - Can't Take My Eyes Off You

_ I'm falling fast and the truth is I'm not scared at all _

_ You broke my walls _

_ So lay here beside me just hold me and don't let go _

_ This feelin' I'm feelin' is somethin' I've never known _

**_Can't take my eyes off you - Lady Antebellum_ **

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

Eu estava sentada em meu consultório encarando o maldito urso que Paul me dera ontem. Como minha vida pode ter se bagunçado tanto de uma hora pra outra?

Além de me convidar para o baile, ele ainda contou para as pessoas. Eu não tive para onde fugir. O técnico do time, Victor e até mesmo Stan, cujo um sobrinho participa do time, insistiram que eu deveria acompanhar o garoto ao baile. 'Não é grande coisa' ele disse, 'você não precisa namorar com ele nem nada disso'.

Eu acabei tendo que explicar tudo para Syd mais cedo, ela inclusive riu da minha situação. Queria ver se fosse ela que estivesse no meu lugar. E Jill? Como eu vou contar isso pra Jill? Eu odeio essa cidade...

O toque do meu celular acabou me tirando de meu devaneio, eu me surpreendi ao ver que era minha mãe. Eu estava tentando falar com ela há dias e sempre ia direto para a caixa postal.

\- Mãe - Eu sorri - Oi..

\- Eu recebi o seu recado Rosemarie - Ela comentou despreocupada - O que aconteceu?

\- Olha, eu sei que você me disse para ligar apenas se fosse importante - Eu comecei - Mas faz mais de dois meses que a gente não se fala.. Eu só queria saber como você está...

\- Saber como eu estou? - Eu a ouvi respirar fundo - Foi apenas pra isso que você me deixou mais de 10 mensagens? Rosemarie, você está gravemente doente?

\- Não... - Minha resposta saiu em um sussurro enquanto eu tentava não pensar no quanto aquela ligação me afetaria.

\- Você morreu? - Ela continuou

\- não... - Eu me sentia uma garota de cinco anos que foi pega fazendo algo muito errado.

\- Você está em coma após sofrer algum acidente de carro? - Ela continuou despreocupada.

\- Não mãe, eu não estou em coma após sofrer um acidente. - Eu respondi me arrependendo de ter tentado falar com ela. Está na cara que a mulher me odeia. - Olha, sinto muito... Me desculpe por sentir sua falta...

\- Você está agindo como uma menina mimada Rosemarie - Minha mãe reclamou - Você sabe que eu não tenho tempo para isso. Meu trabalho é importante.

_ E sua filha também é! _ Eu tive vontade de gritar. Porque ela não pode entender isso?

\- Eu não estou sendo mimada - Ela me defendi - Eu só queria saber se a minha mãe está bem...

\- Se eu não estivesse bem, você teria recebido notícias - Janine declarou.

\- Ahh, muito obrigada pela consideração.. - Eu tive vontade de jogar aquele celular na parede.

Eu me virei e encontrei Dimitri me encarando com intensidade. Fazia três dias que eu não o via, e ele estava tão lindo. Eu sinto tanto a falta dele... Porque as coisas não podem ser mais fáceis?

\- Eu tenho que ir - Eu não esperei uma resposta, apenas desliguei o telefone.

Eu não resisti e acabei me abrindo com ele, eu me abri de verdade me livrando um pouco de toda a angústia e anseios que estavam no meu coração nos últimos dias.

Em um movimento Rápido Dimitri me puxou, me envolvendo em um abraço. Eu queria me afastar pela minha simples teimosia, mas estar novamente em seus braços, sentindo seu perfume... Foi a primeira vez que senti paz em dias. Eu não conseguia me afastar.

\- Eu sinto muito - Sua voz estava repleta de agonia. - Eu realmente sinto muito Roza..

\- Me solta Dimitri - Eu pedi sem conter mais as lágrimas, me agarrando em seu jaleco, com medo de que ele realmente me obedecesse. - me deixa em paz... Eu odeio você...

\- Eu sei que odeia - Ele suspirou - Eu também me odeio...

Eu tive a impressão de ouvir a porta se abrir, mas eu estava concentrada no calor do corpo de Dimitri, era algo natural e reconfortante. Eu sentia tanta falta dele.

Quando ele me pediu uma chance para explicar tudo, eu fiquei em dúvida, mas eu devia isso à ele, certo? Foi o que Syd disse antes, Talvez seja possível que exista uma explicação lógica para tudo o que aconteceu.

Ele voltou para o próprio consultório e me deixou pensativa para trás. Seria possível que ele conseguisse consertar tudo mesmo?

O resto do dia passou como um borrão, quando eu menos esperei eu já estava em casa. Eu não tinha pensado muito nisso, mas agora sabendo que iria encontrar com ele no tal baile, eu precisaria estar apresentável. Eu passei boa parte da noite escolhendo minha roupa, sapatos, etc. Eu separei alguns vestidos que seriam considerados uma boa opção e estava tentando decidir qual deles eu usaria quando meu celular tocou.

\- Hey Liss - Eu coloquei no viva voz.

\- Rose.. Você sumiu... - Ela reclamou.

\- Sinto muito - Eu suspirei - Eu tive alguns problemas.

\- Viktoria me contou que vocês duas brigaram.. - Ela comentou sem graça- Está tudo bem?

\- Ela está com raiva de mim por eu ter feito algo para o irmão dela, aparentemente eu sou louca por causa disso - Eu murmurei - Mas ela não sabe o que realmente aconteceu.

\- Você quer falar sobre isso? - Lissa perguntou.

\- Acho melhor não... - Eu suspirei - E como estão as coisas entre você e Aaron?

\- Em uma semana nós estaremos casados - Lissa declarou animada - Não tem mais pra onde fugir.

\- Bom saber disso, vou separar um vestido para a cerimônia - Eu sorri. - Hey, por falar nisso, você poderia vir aqui amanhã... Eu preciso de ajuda para o vestido do baile.

\- Só não me diga que é verdade o que eu ouvi - Lissa segurou o riso.

\- Sim, é - Eu murmurei - Não me deram alternativa...

\- Paul é um dos jogadores principais do time - Lissa explicou - E a cidade leva o Football muito a sério.

\- É, eu percebi!

\- Eu vou te ajudar, mas você tem que me ajudar a vestir Jill. Ela não quer deixar eu arrumá-la.

\- Eu resolvo isso - Eu sorri. - Eu tenho que ir agora Liss. Até amanhã.

Eu tinha decidido tomar um banho e dormir, mas não conseguia parar de pensar no que Dimitri teria para me falar. Porque ele não falou de uma vez? Pra que esperar até o baile? Eu odiava esperar.

Acabei indo dormir tarde e acordando um pouco antes de Lissa bater em minha porta. ela escolheu um vestido estampado dentre os que eu tinha separado e decidiu que seria melhor que eu me arrumasse na casa dela, já que André com certeza estaria fora. Ele não poderia tirar o dia de folga por causa do baile, e ela achava que ele iria direto do escritório para a casa de Mia. Aparentemente ele realmente decidiu assumir a miniatura de baphomet perante a cidade. Quem sabe assim ela esquece que eu existo?

Eu ajudei Lissa a escolher seu vestido, ela tinha ficado linda em um vestido gelo. Aaron com certeza vai ficar louco.

\- Você não me contou como foi o seu encontro com o maluco.. digo, Ozera - Eu provoquei a ajudando a se vestir.

\- Foi legal - Ela desconversou - Nós ficamos ali na praça da cidade mesmo, ele cozinha bem... Nós conversamos sobre algumas coisas... Não foi nada demais...

\- Eu quero detalhes - Eu reclamei - Você saiu com alguém que não foi seu noivo, acho que eu mereço!

\- Conte detalhes do seu encontro com o Dr Belikov que eu conto do meu encontro com o Ozera - Ela provocou - Eu aposto que o seu foi muito mais interessante que o meu...

\- Jill precisa de ajuda, não é? - Eu desconversei enquanto ela fechava o zíper do meu vestido - Eu vou ao quarto dela resolver isso...

\- Você não vai fugir de mim pra sempre - Ela gargalhou.

Eu segui até o quarto de Jill que estava sentada desanimada no meio de vários vestidos.

\- Hey - Eu chamei sua atenção - Soube que estava precisando de ajuda...

\- Eu não sei pra que eu vou nisso - Ela suspirou - Eu nem tenho par...

\- Jill, eu sinto muito sobre o Paul.. - Eu gemi. Apesar dela nunca ter assumido, eu sei que ela nutre algum sentimento por ele. Ele só deveria parar de ser idiota e notar isso.

\- Está tudo bem - Eu deu de ombros pegando um vestido florido - Parece que eu sempre gosto de garotos que gostam de outras mulheres..

\- Paul não gosta de mim Jill - Eu disse pegando um vestido verde que combinava perfeitamente com seus olhos - Ele apenas está fora de si. Você vai ficar linda nesse.

\- Eu não sei - Ela pegou o vestido enquanto eu mexia em seus sapatos.

\- Eu sim... Te garanto que consigo convencê-lo a dançar com você antes do fim do baile.

\- Será? - Ela parece ter se animado um pouco.

\- Com certeza - Eu estendi uma sandália creme - E enquanto isso não acontecer, se divirta com suas amigas.

\- Obrigada Rose - Ela declarou entusiasmada - Eu vou me trocar...

Eu fiquei de encontrar o garoto no baile, tive que pegar uma carona com Lissa, porque além de tudo, ele não tinha licença para dirigir ainda. Sério, aonde foi que eu errei na minha vida?

Aaron parece que realmente não se importou de nos dar uma carona. Erick Dragomir parecia orgulhoso de ver 'as suas garotas' como ele nos intitulou tão bem arrumadas. Eu me sentia parte da família ali, e isso era ótimo, considerando as circunstâncias da minha vida.

Assim que chegamos ao local do baile, eu tive que admitir que estava tudo muito bonito. As pessoas pareciam animadas. Mia estava realmente satisfeita usando um vestido dourado curto, grudada no braço de André ainda do lado de fora do galpão. Paul me aguardava na entrada parecendo completamente ansioso.

\- Seja boazinha com ele - Lissa sussurrou segurando o riso.

\- Isso vai depender totalmente dele - Eu revirei os olhos seguindo até o garoto.

Ele me guiou para dentro do salão e eu pude ver melhor. As pessoas circulavam e dançavam por ali, ele tinha reservado uma mesa para nós dois, o que foi ótimo. Eu odiaria se ele quisesse dançar.

\- Você está linda Dra Hathaway - Ele começou ansioso assim que sentamos.

\- É muita gentileza sua, Paul.. - Eu suspirei. Eu deveria ter trazido algo além da carteira pra esse baile. Uma garrafa de Tequila, por exemplo.

\- Eu trouxe essas coisas pra você - Ele tirou um botão de rosa vermelha, que estava meio amassado, e uma caixa de chocolate do bolso interno do terno. - Eu não sabia qual você gostava então...

\- Obrigada Paul - Eu peguei a rosa e a caixa da mão dele. Aquilo teria que servir. Eu fiz uma careta discreta para a Rosa e a joguei em cima da mesa, abrindo a caixa e pegando um chocolate.

Era chocolate com nozes, apesar de não gostar muito, era melhor do que nada. Eu senti falta de Dimitri, ele sabia exatamente o tipo de chocolate que eu gosto. Onde ele está? Ele não vem? Paul não parava de falar sobre algo que eu não estava prestando atenção e aquilo já estava me irritando. Qual seria o tempo aceitável para eu permanecer nesse baile idiota?

\- Paul, eu estou com sede - Eu sorri - Você poderia ir buscar alguma coisa pra mim?

\- Mas eles tem garçons para fazer isso - O garoto me olhou confuso.

\- Mas eu estou com muita sede e não tem nenhum garçom aqui, nesse momento, tem? - Eu continuei com meu melhor sorriso. Eu precisava de pelo menos um tempo longe dessa tortura.

Ele não pode mais discutir depois daquilo, e logo se afastou. Ótimo, um pouco de silêncio. Porque ele tem que falar tanto? E porque ele tem que querer falar comigo?

Eu olhei em volta à procura de Dimitri. Aonde ele se meteu? Meu olhar acabou preso em Stan, que tinha acabado de entrar acompanhado de Kirova. Sério? Que coisa mais horrorosa. Eu vi Syd e Adrian em uma mesa, outro casal improvável, mas ela me confidenciou que eles estavam se dando bem desde o leilão.

E então eu o vi. Dimitri estava parado em um canto do galpão, meu coração começou a bater mais forte com isso.  _ Ele realmente veio! Ele está aqui! _

Mas então eu senti como se um balde de água gelada tivesse me atingido ao ver quem estava ao seu lado. Tasha estava linda como sempre, e olhava diretamente para mim.

Porque ele trouxe ela? Porque ele faria isso comigo? Eu comecei a me sentir ofegante, eu quero sair daqui, eu preciso sair daqui. Meus pensamentos foram interrompidos pela chegada de Paul com um copo de ponche. Eu senti o olhar irritado de Dimitri em cima do Sobrinho. Essa é boa, ele trás a namorada e se acha no direito de sentir ciúmes?

A chegada de uns amigos de Paul acabaram aumentando o meu constrangimento. Eu não tinha mais paciência para aquele dialeto adolescente. Tasha e Dimitri estavam agora em uma mesa, conversando entre si. Ele nem deve se lembrar que combinou de falar comigo. Porque ele fez isso? Porque ele me deu esperanças?

\- Paul, eu vou tomar um pouco de ar - Eu avisei quando o garoto começou a discutir sobre algum jogo de videogame com um dos amigos.

\- Tá, vai lá - Ele não me deu muita atenção e eu aproveitei para fugir. Eu poderia ir embora? Eu não queria voltar lá pra dentro.

\- Rose - Eu ouvi uma voz feminina me chamar conforme eu me afastava do galpão. Que não seja quem eu estou pensando que é, por favor...

Eu apressei meus passos, mas era realmente difícil andar rápido de salto na grama. Esse baile não poderia ser em um lugar civilizado?

\- Rose, me espera - Tasha insistiu - Eu preciso falar com você.

O que? Ela percebeu que aconteceu algo entre Dimitri e eu e quer garantir que eu mantenha distância? Não vai precisar pedir duas vezes, eu definitivamente vou sumir desta cidade.

\- Hey - Tasha me alcançou com um sorriso sem graça - Espera...

\- Tasha - Eu parei de andar, desviando o olhar. - Eu não tinha te ouvido.

\- Tinha sim... - Ela suspirou - Eu sei que você estava fugindo.

\- Olha Tasha - Eu comecei sem graça olhando para o chão. O que eu falaria para ela? Estou apaixonada pelo seu namorado? - Eu só quero ir pra casa e..

\- Porque você faria isso? - Ela sorriu - Rose, eu só quero conversar com você...

\- Olha, se isso é sobre Dimitri...

\- É claro que é - Ela me interrompeu - Ele me trouxe aqui para isso... Falar com você!

\- Como? - Eu a encarei confusa - Falar comigo?

\- Bem, sim... - Ela também estava sem graça - Dimitri me contou o quanto vocês estavam se dando bem... E eu não queria ter estragado isso...

\- Tasha, eu não estou entendendo - Eu respirei fundo, o que está acontecendo aqui?

\- Dimitri e eu somos amigos há muito tempo Rose - Ela explicou - Nós namoramos por um tempo, mas ele foi embora e bem, tudo terminou.

\- E? - Eu observei sem saber exatamente o que esperar..

\- E eu voltei para Fairhope para pedir um favor à ele Rose - Ela me explicou - Por isso que você nos viu juntos algumas vezes..

\- Que favor? - Eu perguntei desconfiada.

\- Que ele me levasse ao altar no meu casamento - Ela deu um sorriso triste - Eu vou me casar em breve e meus pais morreram...

\- Oh... - Eu exclamei, deixando aquelas palavras fazerem sentindo em minha mente. Ela disse que vai se casar? Meus olhos logo desceram para sua mão, em busca de um anel.

\- Ivan, meu noivo errou o tamanho - Ela disse levantando a mão sem o anel - Ele garantiu que eu terei o anel quando voltar para Boston..

\- Ohhh Droga - Eu murmurei quando finalmente entendi o que aconteceu. Dimitri com certeza me acha uma maluca. Não foi a toa que Vika me falou aquilo.

\- Rose - Ela segurou meus ombros - Ele realmente quer resolver as coisas com você, porque você não volta lá pra dentro e dá uma chance?

\- Eu não sei - Eu desviei o olhar - Eu não sei se daria certo...

\- Você precisa tentar - Ela comentou me guiando de volta ao galpão - Rose, a forma como ele te olha... Você consegue ver a sorte que você tem?

\- Ok - Eu suspirei chegando a porta - Eu posso tentar, mesmo que para isso tenha que aguentar aquele moleque.

\- Karo vai ficar tão brava quando descobrir o que Paul aprontou - Tasha gargalhou enquanto nós entravamos no salão.

\- Eu preciso ir - Eu suspirei ao notar o olhar ansioso do garoto sobre mim - Eu tenho que trocar as fraldas de um pirralho, aparentemente.

\- Boa sorte - Ela sorriu indo em direção à Dimitri.

Será que o que ela falou é verdade? Ele realmente gosta tanto assim de mim? Vale a pena tentar?

Mas e todas as outras coisas que eu venho pensando ultimamente? Eu não vou ficar aqui, em nove meses vou embora. Eu e ele queremos coisas diferentes, ele quer uma família, eu quero uma carreira...

\- Você voltou - Paul sorriu - Vamos dançar.

\- Dançar? - Eu arregalei os olhos. Mais essa agora..

\- Isso é um baile - Ele me olhou confuso pegando minha mão e me puxando em direção a pista. - É normal dançar...

Não poderia estar tocando uma música mais agitada? O moleque estava se aproximando mais do que eu achava necessário.

Paul estava falando algo quando eu vi Dimitri vir em nossa direção. Meu coração acelerou com aquilo. Chegou a hora? O que eu vou fazer? Eu vou dar uma chance? Eu vou fugir? Eu tenho que tomar uma decisão!

Dimitri nos interrompeu e Paul apesar de contrariado deixou que ele tomasse seu lugar, eu nunca estive tão grata.

Durante toda aquela conversa, eu não pude mais duvidar dos sentimentos do Russo. Mesmo a parte sobre Viktoria tinha uma explicação lógica. Com certeza Vika viu o que aconteceu quando nós voltamos no sábado e deduziu aquilo. Eu acreditaria em qualquer coisa que ele me falasse agora.

Eu encostei minha cabeça em seu peito, eu tinha consciência de alguma musica que a banda estava tocando, mas a única coisa que eu realmente ouvia eram as batidas aceleradas do coração dele. Eu respirei fundo, sentindo o cheiro do pós barba que ele usava com frequência e sentindo o calor do seu corpo me envolver. Eu poderia me perder nesse momento.

Quando Dimitri se afastou para me olhar, eu senti meu corpo inteiro se incendiar. Eu o queria, com a minha alma eu o queria. Eu não poderia mais ficar longe dele, não importa minhas dúvidas estúpidas...  _ Mas será que ele já pensou nisso? _

Eu não resisti e acabei dando voz aos meus anseios, mesmo já sabendo que era uma batalha perdida. Eu estava completamente entregue à Dimitri Belikov.

Quando ele desceu os lábios sobre os meus, Aquele beijo era quente e cheio de sentimentos, ele me puxava cada vez para mais perto e eu sentia como se pudesse derreter a qualquer momento com aquele toque. Quando ele me beijou na praia, foi ótimo, mas não tinha todo esse sentimento, toda essa saudade que esse beijo transmitia.

Nós nos separamos com o fim da música, eu notei que tínhamos conseguido a atenção do salão inteiro. Ótimo.

Dimitri logo me tirou dali, e após um pequeno embate com o Sobrinho, eu me vi dentro do carro, voltando para casa, finalmente.

Aquele dia tinha sido tão cansativo e cheio de surpresas, eu ainda não conseguia acreditar que eu e Dimitri conseguimos resolver tudo. Nós realmente estamos bem, eu sou a namorada dele e...

\- Eu não sabia que tinha sido pedida em namoro, camarada - Eu provoquei ao lembrar de suas palavras para Paul.

\- Como? - Ele me olhou confuso.

\- Você disse para seu sobrinho que iria castigá-lo por tentar roubar sua namorada - Eu expliquei conforme ele estacionava o carro na garagem. - Eu não me lembro de ter aceitado.

Nós saímos do carro e ele deu a volta se aproximando de mim com um sorriso convencido no rosto.

\- Você aceitou quando me beijou no baile - Ele me provocou.

\- Mais uma vez, não é assim que eu me lembro - Eu gargalhei.

\- Você quer que eu te convença a ser minha namorada? - Ele pousou suas mãos em meu quadril - Eu posso fazer isso... de muitas formas...

Eu quase engasguei com isso. _ Ele quis dizer o que eu acho que ele quis? _

\- Você quer tomar uma taça de vinho comigo? - Ele perguntou ao depositar um beijo no meu rosto, com as mãos ainda no meu quadril. - Ou prefere que eu te leve para casa?

\- Nós podemos tomar uma taça de vinho - Eu sorri, tentando ignorar a onda de excitação que tomou conta de mim.  _ Maldito Russo.. É o sotaque, tem que ser esse sotaque.. _

\- Ótimo - Ele se afastou, pegando minha mão e me guiando para dentro da casa. Nós passamos pelo Hall de entrada e ele me levou para uma sala a esquerda. - Me espera aqui?

\- Claro - Eu sorri me sentando no sofá e observando a sala enquanto Dimitri sumia pela sala de Jantar. Ele com certeza fez um bom negócio comprando esse lugar.

Dimitri voltou com duas taças e uma garrafa de vinho tinto, ele tinha se livrado do blazer que usava, e se sentou ao meu lado no sofá, eu observei em silêncio enquanto ele servia o vinho.

\- Obrigada - eu peguei a taça que ele me ofereceu tomando um pequeno gole enquanto ele observava cada movimento meu.

\- Gostou? - Ele sorriu

\- Muito...

\- E então.. - Eu senti as pontas de seus dedos roçarem suavemente em meu rosto e pescoço. - Já te convenci a se tornar minha namorada?

\- Não é tão simples assim - Eu provoquei. - Seu sobrinho me trouxe flores e chocolates...

\- Moleque atrevido - Dimitri sorriu - Eu tenho uma caixa do seu bombom favorito...

\- Agora sim, estamos progredindo - Eu comentei com uma expressão pensativa tomando mais um pouco de vinho. - O que mais você pode me oferecer, camarada?

\- Se você descobrisse tudo, qual seria a graça? - Ele depositou outro beijo carinhoso em meu rosto, tirando a taça da minha mão e colocando em cima da mesa de centro.

\- Então quer dizer que..

\- por favor, pare de falar - Ele estava próximo, muito próximo.. Ele tinha um sorriso divertido no rosto, mas seus olhos estavam carregados de expectativa.

Ele me puxou para um beijo calmo, acho que eu nunca me cansaria da sensação de seus lábios nos meus. Era como se ele me completasse.

\- Sim... - Eu sussurrei quando nos separamos.

\- Sim o que? - Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha.

\- Sim, eu sou sua namorada. - Eu declarei olhando em seus olhos, com um pequeno sorriso.

O sorriso do Russo foi instantâneo, Dimitri se colocou em pé e me puxou para perto dele, unindo nossos corpos. não demorou muito até que eu estivesse novamente perdida em um beijo cheio de sentimento e desejo. Dimitri como sempre acabou assumindo o controle daquele beijo, não que eu me importasse muito.

Eu senti o sabor do vinho enquanto o beijava, as mão de Dimitri começaram a passear pelo meu corpo, me trazendo cada vez mais pra perto. Eu sentia o desejo começar a queimar dentro de mim. Eu neguei por tantas vezes o que eu sentia por Dimitri que eu não conseguia me manter distante nem mais um segundo. Toda aquela proximidade parecia insuficiente para mim.

\- Eu sou louco por você Roza - Ele sussurrou em meu ouvido, ao separar seus lábios dos meus e seguir para minha orelha, roçando-os suavemente pela minha pele por todo o caminho. - Desde a primeira vez que eu te vi eu soube que eu não conseguiria ficar longe de você.

Dimitri - Minha voz saiu lamuriosa ao sentir sua respiração em um ponto sensível fazendo um arrepio percorrer todo o meu corpo e eu tive que me segurar nele para garantir que minhas pernas não cederiam. Como ele pode obter esse tipo de reação com algo tão simples?

\- Eu pretendo te ouvir falar muito o meu nome hoje, Roza - Ele deu um sorriso perigoso antes de reivindicar minha boca novamente.

Suas mãos envolveram minhas coxas, me impulsionando para cima, fazendo com que eu entrelaçasse minhas pernas em sua cintura. A intensidade de seu beijo aumentou, se transformando em algo faminto. O que aconteceu com o médico comedido que eu conheci?

Eu não pude fazer nada além de envolver seu pescoço com meus braços e corresponder aquele beijo que estava prestes a acabar com qualquer resquício de sanidade que eu ainda tivesse.

Dimitri logo começou a se mover comigo nos braços, ele subiu as escadas enquanto eu distribuía alguns beijos pelo seu pescoço enredando meus dedos em seus cabelo, como tinha feito antes. Seus cabelos eram sedosos, eu estava adorando a sensação de tê-los entre meus dedos.

Ele chegou ao topo da escada e atravessou portas duplas, me colocando no chão. Eu tentei recuperar um pouco a compostura, enquanto Dimitri dava um passo para trás para me observar melhor.

\- O que foi? - Eu dei um sorriso sem graça diante do olhar árduo de Dimitri.

\- Você é linda Roza - Ele me rodeou enquanto eu sentia cada parte do meu corpo se aquecer diante daquele olhar. Ele parou atrás de mim, colocando as mãos em meu ombro, tirando meu cabelo do caminho. - Você tem ideia do quanto você mexe comigo?

Ele roçou o nariz pelo meu pescoço, descendo as mãos pelos meus braços, sentindo meu perfume, como fez naquele dia no pier. Eu não consegui conter um pequeno gemido quando ele passou a distribuir pequenos beijos em meu pescoço.

Eu senti Dimitri descer o zíper do vestido, fazendo ele deslizar para fora do meu corpo em seguida. Ele me avaliou por um momento, eu sabia o quanto eu ficava bem naquela Lingerie preta.

\- Está gostando da vista? - Eu ofereci o meu melhor sorriso enquanto ele continuava sua avaliação com um sorriso descarado.

\- Você não faz ideia - Ele passou a mão pela pele nua de minha cintura, descendo para minha bunda.

\- Então - Eu lhe lancei um olhar inocente enquanto abria cada um dos botões de sua camisa. - Você me acha bonita?

\- Já disse - Ele subiu as mãos pela minha coluna, soltando o fecho do meu sutiã. - Eu acho você linda.

\- Linda... - Eu repeti colocando minhas mãos por dentro da camisa dele, a empurrando para fora do seu corpo, enquanto distribuía delicados beijos pelo seu pescoço, descendo para seu peitoral.

Sua mão direita subiu para minha nuca, segurando meu cabelo inclinando meu rosto em sua direção enquanto eu trabalhava em tirar o seu cinto. Ele se aproximou, ainda com aquele olhar faminto.

\- Você é tão linda, que às vezes chega a me doer - Ele sussurrou me impulsionando mais uma vez para que eu envolvesse sua cintura com minhas pernas.

Eu senti a colcha macia de sua cama em minha pele nua, mal contendo um gemido quando sua ereção roçou em meu sexo.

Isso está realmente acontecendo? Há algumas horas eu estava em um baile brega, acompanhada de um adolescente, planejando ir embora da cidade e agora eu realmente estou na cama de Dimitri?

\- Perfeita - Dimitri me observava com luxúria enquanto se livrava de minhas sandálias, me deixando apenas com a pequena calcinha de renda. Ele saiu da cama para retirar o restante da roupa, ficando apenas com uma boxer. Esse homem é um completo espetáculo, seu corpo era esculpido de uma forma natural, não era algo forçado.

Dimitri voltou para a cama, se colocando sobre mim. Ele voltou a me beijar, enquanto uma de suas mãos descia para minha coxa. Eu sentia sua ereção encaixada exatamente na minha entrada, se não fosse pelas roupas íntimas..

Dimitri logo abandonou meus lábios, dando uma leve mordida em meu queixo e deixando uma trilha quente de beijos pelo meu pescoço e meu colo.

\- Dimitri - Eu gemi quando sua boca envolveu o bico do meu seio. Meus dedos se fecharam em seu cabelo, impedindo que ele se afastasse de mim.

Suas mãos passeavam habilmente pelo meu corpo, enquanto Dimitri alternava entre meus seios. Eu senti o sorriso se formar em seus lábios ao me ouvir arfar quando os seus dedos afastaram o tecido da minha calcinha, tocando minha intimidade.

O olhar de Dimitri se prendeu ao meu quando ele começou a estimular meu clítoris, atento a cada reação minha, quando ele me penetrou com o dedo, eu não consegui mais manter meus olhos abertos e meus gemidos aumentaram. Eu estava com as unhas cravadas em suas costas, tentando o trazer para mais perto de mim, e com a mão livre eu enforcava a colcha da cama.

\- Dimitri - Eu choraminguei quando ele acrescentou mais um dedo e aumentou o Ritmo. Eu precisava dele naquele momento, precisava dele por completo.

\- O que foi? - Ele sussurrou em meu ouvindo, antes de dar uma leve mordida em meu pescoço. Ele quer me levar à loucura, não é possível!

\- Eu.. eu vou - Eu balbuciei.

\- Vamos Roza - Ele sorriu contra o meu pescoço. - eu quero ouvir você gemer o meu nome enquanto eu te faço gozar.

E isso realmente aconteceu. Eu senti meu corpo de fragmentar em milhares de pedaços quando o orgasmo me atingiu, eu me perdi um pouco nas sensações, apenas senti minha calcinha ser deslizada para fora do meu corpo enquanto ainda soltava pequenos gemidos e tentava normalizar minha respiração.

Dimitri aproveitou a brecha para se afastar, eu estava pronta para protestar, quando ainda de olhos fechados eu senti a cama se afundar novamente com o peso do russo. Dimitri em um movimento estava novamente em cima de mim, ele voltou a me beijar com calma e reverência, enquanto sua mão subiu pela minha coxa enquanto a outra segurava firmemente minha cintura.

Eu envolvi seu quadril com minhas pernas e quando senti seu membro já com o preservativo se encaixar na minha entrada me fazendo soltar um pequeno gemido em antecipação pelo o que estava por vir.

Dimitri me penetrou devagar, com cuidado. Eu senti meu sexo se abrir para recebe-lo enquanto o prazer me inundou. Ele não deixou de olhar em meus olhos em nenhum segundo enquanto ele se movimentava dentro de mim.

Suas estocadas eram lentas e firmes, me fazendo pensar que me levariam ao paraíso a qualquer instante. Dimitri era simplesmente perfeito em tudo o que fazia. Eu perdi minha virgindade aos 17 anos, mas ninguém nunca fez eu me sentir tão única quanto ele. Nunca foi tão íntimo e cheio de sentimentos como estava sendo.

Eu não sabia aonde terminava o meu corpo e começava o dele, nós estávamos completamente entrelaçados e eu queria continuar assim. Eu poderia viver assim. Eu senti um novo orgasmo começar, me fazendo gemer o nome de Dimitri mais uma vez enquanto minha mente parece ter se desprendido do meu corpo.

Não demorou muito até Dimitri seguir pelo mesmo caminho, chamando meu nome em russo. Após nos recuperarmos minimamente, Dimitri saiu de cima de mim, eu me virei de frente para ele e ele me puxou para um beijo delicado e apaixonado.

Eu senti algo estranho queimar em meu peito, era um sentimento novo pra mim, eu nunca tinha sentido algo assim e ao contemplá-lo ali naquele momento eu percebi.. Eu estava feliz! Completamente feliz.. Sem culpas, sem receios, sem medo.

_ Eu Apenas estava feliz! _

\- No que você está pensando? - Dimitri me questionou seguindo o contorno do meu corpo com os dedos.

\- No quanto eu estou feliz por ter te conhecido - Eu respondi sinceramente, sentindo o cansaço começar a tomar conta do meu corpo. Apesar de não ter trabalhado hoje, foi uma semana física e emocionalmente desgastante. Eu tive muitas noites de insônia e aquilo estava começando a ter algum efeito sobre mim.

\- Então somos dois, Roza - Ele sorriu me dando um beijo na testa - Eu volto já.

Dimitri não demorou muito, mas eu já estava semi consciente quando ele retornou. Eu senti ele me abraçar e nos cobrir.

\- Até amanhã Roza - Ele sussurrou antes de me dar um beijo.

Eu acordei na manhã seguinte procurando me situar. Eu ainda estava na cama de Dimitri, mas aonde ele foi parar? Eu me levantei, vestindo a camisa de Dimitri que estava jogada em um poltrona no outro lado do quarto e sai pelas portas duplas, seguindo o barulho que denunciava a localização do russo.

eu desci as escadas com cuidado, ouvindo a voz de Dimitri na cozinha. Ele está acompanhado?

\- Não, eu já disse.. - Ele parecia cansado. Provavelmente estava falando no celular, já que eu espero que ele não seja um maluco com amigos imaginários - Porque hoje eu estou ocupado... Não é da sua conta, peça para Paul te ajudar...

Eu segui pelo corredor que levava até a cozinha, e parei ali vendo-o equilibrar o celular entre o ombro e a orelha enquanto preparava uma bandeja de comida. Eu iria ganhar café da manhã na cama além de tudo?

Dimitri ainda não tinha me percebido ali, estava concentrado demais em sua chamada, o que me permitiu observá-lo sem interrupções. Ele usava apenas calças de moletom deixando todos os seus músculos em evidência.

Uma coisa é certa, eu tirei a sorte grande. Dimitri tem razão, existe algo entre nós. Algo que supera a simples atração física, a noite passada foi o exemplo perfeito disso.

\- Você não se atreva a aparecer aqui Viktoria - Dimitri exclamou ao celular e se virou em minha direção, se surpreendendo ao me ver ali, abrindo um dos meus sorrisos preferidos. - Bom dia..

\- Bom dia - Eu me aproximei, depositando um selinho em seus lábios.

\- Não vika, não foi com você... Já falei que não quero que você venha.. Eu preciso desligar - Ele suspirou antes de encerrar a chamada.

\- Ela está precisando de algo? - Eu questionei despreocupada observando a bandeja que ele montara.

\- Além de bom senso? - ele se colocou atrás de mim, envolvendo minha cintura em um abraço - Era pra você estar na cama...

\- Ela não tem muita graça sem você - Eu tentei soar indiferente, me servindo de um pequeno croissant, dando uma mordida e me virando de frente para ele. - Quer?

Ele aceitou o croissant que eu coloquei em sua boca, me dando um beijo no rosto a seguir.

\- Talvez seja interessante tomar café da manhã aqui - Ele sorriu antes de me suspender e me colocar sentada em cima da bancada, se encaixando entre minhas pernas.

Ele pegou uma salada de frutas com iogurte, me oferecendo pequenas colheradas entre um beijo e outro.

\- Acho que eu não deveria ser a única comendo - Eu coloquei um morango em sua boca.

\- Eu estou garantindo que você esteja bem alimentada - Ele provocou - Eu sei como você fica mal humorada quando está com fome.

\- Esse comentário foi muito maldoso - Eu fiz uma careta antes de abrir a boca para receber mais uma colherada de iogurte. Eu estava adorando toda essa atenção. - Eu poderia te castigar.

\- Poderia... Mas não vai? - Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha.

\- Eu estou ocupada comendo - Eu lhe dei uma piscadela, pegando um copo de suco de abacaxi.

Nós fomos interrompidos pela a abertura da porta da frente. Ele respirou fundo e encostou a testa na curva do meu pescoço.

\- É a... - Eu comecei.

\- Sim... É ela - Ele murmurou erguendo a cabeça para encarar Vika que acabara de entrar na cozinha e nos encarava com um misto de diversão e choque.

\- Oi - Ela desviou o olhar enquanto Dimitri se afastava com uma expressão irritada - Eu não sabia que você estava aqui Rose.

\- E não precisaria ficar sabendo - Dimitri revirou os olhos - Eu te falei para não vir.

\- Você poderia ter me falado que estavam tirando a roupa um do outro pela casa - Ela deu de ombros. - Se bem que acho que isso aconteceu ontem.. pela situação dos dois. E pelo fato de estarem com paciência o bastante para comer...

\- Eu vou trocar de roupa - Eu comentei pulando para o chão, me sentindo envergonhada pela minha situação. Eu não via Vika desde a última segunda e não sabia exatamente como reagir a ela.

Pelo menos a camisa de Dimitri era comprida o suficiente para esconder tudo, eu tentei seguir o mais rápido possível para a escada, mas Vika acabou segurando meu braço, me impedindo de continuar.

\- Rose - Ela começou sem graça - Sobre antes... Eu sinto muito, Dimitri nunca me falou nada daquilo, mas acho que você já descobriu isso...

\- Vika - Eu suspirei. Teoricamente ela é minha cunhada agora, acho que eu não posso entrar nessa família já arrumando brigas, já não basta eu ter ido em um encontro com o Sobrinho do meu namorado e.. Espera, eu acabei de me incluir na família de Dimitri? Como isso aconteceu?

\- Não, sério... Eu realmente sinto muito - Ela continuou - E não é só porque a Karo disse que infernizaria minha vida caso eu estragasse as coisas para o Dimka e agora que eu estou voltando para a casa da minha mãe, ela realmente poderia fazer isso.. Eu realmente sinto sua falta.

\- Vika - Eu suspirei olhando para Dimitri em busca de apoio. Mas aparentemente ele decidiu não se envolver. - Olha, está tudo bem.. Sério...

\- Sério? - Ela arregalou os olhos animada me puxando em direção às escadas. - Nesse caso, eu sou subir com você pra poder saber de todos os detalhes.. Como isso aconteceu? Eu não fui naquele baile idiota ontem, mas pelo o que ouvi, vocês deram o que falar...

\- Dimitri - Eu gemi enquanto Vika me arrastava da cozinha. Dessa vez, ele realmente me atendeu, arrastando Vika para longe.

\- Você vai ficar aqui - Ele murmurou - Deixe Rose em paz.

Eu aproveitei a distração da garota e corri para o quarto de Dimitri. Como as coisas vão funcionar agora?


	21. Capítulo 21 - Beautiful Day

_ You love this town _

_ Even if that doesn't ring true _

_ You've been all over _

_ And it's been all over you _

_ It's a beautiful day _

_ Don't let it get away _

_ It's a beautiful day _

**_Beautiful Day - U2_ **

\----------------------------------------------------------------

Eu estava terminando de colocar o vestido quando Dimitri entrou no quarto, eu me virei exibindo o zíper aberto para ele, e ele logo entendeu o recado.

\- Viktoria está se mudando para a casa da minha mãe hoje - Ele começou subindo o Zíper. - ela está insistindo que eu a ajude...

\- E qual o problema? - Eu me virei de frente para ele.

\- Eu preferia ficar com você - Ele parecia decepcionado.

\- Bem... - Eu subi as mãos pelo seu peitoral para enlaçar seu pescoço, ficando na ponta dos pés para lhe dar um beijo - Eu também preferia, mas ela precisa da sua ajuda... E eu posso matar meu tempo com a Jill ou com a Liss.. Aposto que elas terão novidades.

\- Você vem para o jantar? - Ele me deu um beijo no rosto.

\- Bem, eu não perderia a chance de passar mais tempo com você... Além disso, eu não tenho comida em casa - Eu dei de ombros - Então acho que não tenho escolha.

\- E você iria cozinhar? - Ele provocou, me envolvendo em um seus braços antes de me dar mais um beijo.

\- Eu poderia te surpreender - Eu sorri - Não sou assim tão ruim..

\- Será? - Ele continuou me provocando.

\- Dimka - Vika gritou do andar de baixo - Você está demorando.. Pode deixar para tirar a roupa da Rose depois?

\- O que eu fiz pra merecer ela na minha vida? - Dimitri murmurou.

\- Vamos descer antes que ela suba para nos buscar - Eu sorri.

\- Você quer uma carona até a casa da Lissa? - Ele acariciou meu rosto antes de se afastar para colocar uma camiseta - Eu posso esperar você trocar de roupa se quiser..

\- Não precisa - Eu dispensei - Eu vou para casa e ligo pra ela...

\- Ok então, eu te acompanho até em casa.

\- Não tem necessidade - Eu revirei os olhos enquanto a gente descia as escadas. Vika estava esparramada no sofá, folheando uma revista.

\- Finalmente, achei que teria que ir arrastar vocês dois da cama - Ela revirou os olhos jogando a revista na mesa de centro.

\- Me espere aqui - Dimitri ordenou - Eu vou levar Rose em casa.

\- Sim senhor - Vika se jogou novamente no sofá.

\- Você vai dormir em casa hoje de novo? - Dimitri questionou segurando minha mão enquanto nós seguíamos em direção à cabana.

\- Talvez - Eu dei um sorriso o olhando de soslaio. A verdade é que eu não tinha dúvida nenhuma de que eu dormiria na casa dele de novo, mas não admitiria assim.

\- Eu poderia te convencer - Ele soltou minha mão e enlaçou minha cintura, me fazendo rir.

Minha risada cessou imediatamente ao olhar para a varanda da cabana e ver quem estava parado ali a minha espera.

\- Velhote! - Eu exclamei me soltando de Dimitri e quase correndo em direção à cabana. Ele estava sentado em uma das cadeiras e se levantou assim que me viu. Eu não resisti ao impulso de me jogar em seus braços, o abraçando com saudade. - O que você está fazendo aqui?

Minha voz saiu abafada, já que estava com o rosto escondido no seu casaco.

\- Você não me ligou a semana inteira - Ele reclamou afagando minha cabeça - Eu decidi fazer a visita que eu tinha prometido.

Eu soltei meu pai e ouvi alguns passos se aproximando. Creio que Dimitri decidiu que não corria perigo ali.

\- Eu estou feliz em te ver - Eu me afastei com um sorriso no rosto, me virando para abrir a porta.

\- É bom te ver Belikov. - Abe se virou para Dimitri - Vejo que você fez um bom trabalho na velha cabana.

\- Sim, ele fez - Eu sorri - Por dentro está ainda melhor.

\- Muita gentileza com uma colega de trabalho - Abe estreitou os olhos. Vai começar...

\- Foi um prazer ajudá-la, Abe - Dimitri comentou despreocupado.

\- O prazer foi só em ajudá-la? - Abe questionou com um ar perigoso.

\- Você vai entrar ou não, velhote? - Eu revirei os olhos, segurando a porta aberta.

\- Obviamente vou - Ele sorriu - Depois do Belikov...

\- Dimitri está de saída pai - Eu suspirei - Ele tem um compromisso agora.

\- Um compromisso? - Abe ergueu uma sobrancelha - E você também teve um compromisso à essa hora da manhã?

\- O que? - Eu indaguei confusa.

\- Deve ter sido um belo compromisso para fazer você tomar café da manhã tão arrumada - Ele avaliou o vestido que usei no baile da noite anterior com um ar de desdém. - Ou talvez você não tenha passado a noite em casa, o que me leva a querer saber o motivo do Belikov estar te trazendo de volta pela manhã.

\- Abe... - Dimitri suspirou pronto para começar a se explicar.

\- Isso não é da sua conta, velhote - Eu o desafiei - Que eu me lembre, a vida é minha...

\- E que eu me lembre - Ele cruzou os braços correspondendo o meu olhar - É o meu trabalho de pai mostrar para quem ousar se aproximar muito de você o que acontece com quem mexe a minha menina.

\- Abe, eu... - Dimitri começou.

\- Você não precisa se explicar agora camarada - Eu peguei sua mão o levando para a saída. - Vika está te esperando.

\- E você acha que ele vai fugir tão fácil? - Abe reclamou.

\- Você vai aproveitar o dia com a sua filha, velhote - Eu sorri enquanto me livrava de Dimitri. Eu realmente queria passar um tempo com meu pai.

\- Eu te vejo no jantar? - Dimitri perguntou em dúvida.

\- Sim... - Eu confirmei.

\- Um jantar? - Abe sorriu - Maravilhoso... Nós nos vemos no jantar, Belikov.

\- O que? Você não foi convidado - Eu me virei em direção ao meu pai.

\- Rose, tudo bem... - Dimitri interrompeu - Não tem problema.

\- É claro que não tem problema - Meu pai revirou os olhos - Eu vou conseguir uma boa reserva no Saltwater Grill.

\- Sério pai? Temos que ir em um restaurante? - Eu Suspirei.

\- Eu sou amigo do Dono - Abe exclamou - Eu não poderia vir à cidade e não prestigiá-lo.

\- Pai - Eu gemi.

\- Rose, eu preciso ir - Dimitri se aproximou depositando um beijo no meu rosto e estendendo a mão para meu pai em seguida - Até o Jantar, Abe..

\- Nós teremos muito para conversar, filho - Abe estreitou os olhos apertando a mão de Dimitri com firmeza - Eu tenho algumas perguntas para você...

\- Pai, não começa - Eu reclamei.

\- São Dúvidas médicas, Garota - Abe me lançou um ar inocente.

\- Eu te vejo depois Dimitri - Eu revirei os olhos antes de me virar para meu pai - E quanto à você, vai ficar na cidade até quando?

\- Alguns dias - Abe se dirigiu ao sofá - Realmente é um bom lugar aqui... Eu poderia conseguir algo melhor pra você, mas isso aqui não está ruim.

\- Eu tenho tudo o que eu preciso aqui - Eu dei de ombros seguindo até a geladeira e abrindo a porta, verificando o que eu poderia oferecer. - Você quer um suco, algo assim?

\- Tenho certeza que tem - Ele me avaliou, ignorando minha pergunta. - Há quanto tempo isso está acontecendo?

\- O que? - Eu me virei para ele ainda com a porta aberta - Isso o que?

\- Você e o Belikov.. - Ele disse naturalmente - Faz muito tempo que estão juntos?

\- Eu não lembro de ter te falado algo assim - Eu murmurei fechando a geladeira e seguindo até o lugar vago ao seu lado. Não que eu precisasse esconder qualquer coisa do meu pai, mas eu lembro como ele pegava no pé de Dean e falava que ele não era pra mim. Dean inclusive me falou algo sobre meu pai ser um maldito bastardo no dia em que terminamos. Eu nunca entendi bem essa parte.

\- Você por acaso acha que eu sou cego? - Ele revirou os olhos - Desde quando você esconde seus namorados de mim, Rosemarie?

\- Desde que Dean foi pedir minha mão à você e você negou - Eu o desafiei - Sabe como foi embaraçoso aquilo?

\- Mais embaraçoso do que levar uma bronca da minha filha porque o namorado não foi homem o suficiente para lidar sozinho com a situação e teve que ir choramingar no seu colo? - Ele reclamou. - Ele dependia de você para tudo, não era homem para minha garota.

\- Dean não era tão ruim - Eu desviei o olhar. Bem, pelo menos na época eu não achava.

\- Ele não era bom o suficiente para você - Meu pai segurou minha mão - Ele não passou no meu teste.

\- Seu teste? - Eu o encarei com os olhos arregalados - Que teste? Eu nunca fiquei sabendo de teste nenhum.

\- Você estava prestes a cometer a pior besteira da sua vida - Ele olhou em meus olhos - Eu não poderia deixar você fazer aquilo. Eu tinha certeza que aquele idiota não servia para você.

\- Abe.. - Eu fechei os olhos e respirei fundo - O que você fez?

\- Alguns dias antes dele terminar com você - Ele começou a explicar com naturalidade - Eu o convidei para uma conversa franca. Eu peguei meu talão de cheques e perguntei quanto ele queria para se afastar de você...

\- Você fez o que? - Eu me engasguei.. Qual é o problema dele? Ele comprou o cara para se afastar de mim? Sério isso? Foi por isso que Dean se afastou? Não por eu ser uma péssima companhia?

\- Eu fiz o necessário para te proteger - Ele continuou calmo - Ele não gostava de você.

\- Não era da sua conta decidir isso - Eu exclamei tentando me levantar - Você não tinha o direito! Era pra eu estar casada..

\- Com alguém que só estava interessado no que você representava - Abe me segurou no lugar - Alguém que não gostava realmente de você. Alguém que faria de tudo para reduzir minha menina a uma simples dona de casa, que viveria para reproduzir.. Ou você acha que ele apoiaria realmente sua carreira?

\- Como você pode ter certeza? - Eu o encarei com raiva. Eu me sentia confusa, eu passei todo esse tempo achando que não era boa o bastante, quando na verdade meu pai pagou para meu noivo terminar comigo?

\- Ele não teria pedido dois milhões se não fosse essa a intenção dele - Abe deu de ombros.

\- Você pagou dois milhões pra ele terminar comigo? - Eu elevei minha voz.

\- O que? - Ele me encarou indignado - Está maluca? Eu te disse, aquilo foi um teste. Quando ele me falou o valor, eu avisei que ele tinha uma semana para sumir da sua vida, ou eu cuidaria disso pessoalmente!

\- Ohhh - Eu suspirei entorpecida. Aquilo era simplesmente informação demais...

\- Como eu te disse - Abe voltou a segurar minha mão - Você precisa de alguém adequado...

\- E isso quer dizer que o Dimitri é? - Eu o olhei desconfiada.

\- Eu conheço os Belikovs há muito tempo - Ele confirmou - Dimitri é um bom rapaz.

\- Você acha que ele passaria no seu teste idiota? - Eu o desafiei.

\- Eu sei que eu não precisaria fazer o teste com ele - Ele deu de ombros. - Não esse, pelo menos.

\- Então Dean simplesmente foi embora... - Eu disse para mim mesma, tentando entender tudo o que meu pai tinha me contado.

\- Ele obviamente recebeu uma recompensa adequada - Abe se levantou - Ninguém fala daquela maneira com minha garotinha.

\- Como? - Eu arregalei os olhos.

\- Os detalhes não importam - Abe sorriu - O que você acha de acompanhar seu pai por uma volta pela cidade?

\- Ok - Eu suspirei ao perceber que não arrancaria mais nada dele. - Eu vou só trocar de roupa...

\- Você deveria ter levado alguma roupa pra casa dele - Abe comentou despreocupado.

\- O que? Pai, não é nada disso que você está pensando! - Eu comecei.. Bem, na verdade era exatamente o que ele estava pensando, mas..  _ Porque eu não posso ter uma família normal? _

\- Eu não sou tolo Rosemarie - Ele respondeu da sala enquanto eu trocava de roupa no quarto - Eu não tenho a ilusão de que você seja virgem... Só não acho que seja adequado que você fique por aí desfilando com a roupa do dia anterior, é como se você segurasse uma placa gigante escrito 'Eu não dormi em casa e tive uma noite agitada'

\- Você pode parar de falar? - Eu voltei para a sala o guiando até a porta.

\- Apenas não quero ninguém falando da minha menina por aqui - Ele comentou - Você está precisando de um carro...

\- Eu vou comprar um - Eu me apressei em dizer - Não precisa se preocupar com isso.

\- Tem certeza?

\- Absoluta - Eu sorri enquanto caminhava ao lado dele.

\- Você se adaptou bem a cidade? - Ele questionou.

\- Bem, no começo foi difícil - eu comentei - Mas no fim, acabei conseguindo..

\- O Belikov te ajudou nisso, suponho?

\- Um pouco - Eu admiti.

\- Você fugiu do assunto e não me respondeu... Estão juntos há quanto tempo?

\- Não faz muito - Eu percebi que não conseguiria evitar aquela conversa - Uma semana.

\- E como tem sido? - Ele me olhou de soslaio.

\- Ele é ótimo pai - Eu dei um sorriso sem graça, olhando para o chão, evitando deliberadamente nossos problemas dessa semana. - Ele cuida de mim, acho que até melhor do que eu mereço...

\- Isso eu duvido muito... Mas é bom saber que ele te trata bem.. Eu devo apenas garantir que continue assim.

\- Você não tem que garantir nada, velhote - Eu murmurei.

\- Claro que tenho - Ele provocou se sentando em um dos banco da praça. - E nesse jantar eu vou cuidar disso.

\- Você não vai ameaçar meu namorado - Eu rosnei - qual é, eu tenho direito de aproveitar um pouco antes de você espantá-lo.

\- Belikov não se assusta fácil - Ele comentou despreocupado - Eu conheço o rapaz...

\- Por favor - Eu gemi - Sem ameaças, ofensas ou qualquer coisa parecida.

\- Eu nunca faria algo assim - Meu pai me olhou horrorizado. Como se esse teatrinho pudesse me enganar. - Ameaças, ofensas... Você faz parecer que eu sou uma pessoa incivilizada.

Eu revirei os olhos e deitei minha cabeça no ombro do meu pai. Te-lo ali era algo reconfortante. Poderia ter me ajudado essa semana, ou não... Se ele visse a forma como fiquei, Dimitri poderia ter sofrido algum acidente misterioso.

\- Eu estive pensando em comprar uma casa pra você na cidade - Abe declarou atraindo minha atenção.

\- Porque você faria isso? - Eu me desencostei de seu ombro, fitando-o

\- Bem, sua casa é adorável e tudo mais - Ele explicou - Mas não sei se essa ideia de morar na casa que pertence ao seu namorado seja uma boa ideia.

\- Não vai ser por tanto tempo - Eu comentei pensativa - Eu vou voltar para Nova Iorque em alguns meses.

\- Vai? - Ele perguntou em um tom sugestivo.

\- Eu vou me tornar uma cirurgiã - Eu exclamei chocada.

\- Eu não duvido disso - Ele deu de ombros - Mas não existe apenas o Hospital de Nova Iorque. Existem ótimos hospitais em Mobile, Daphne, Montgomery, Birmigham.. Você seria bem recebida em qualquer um desses lugares...

\- Eu não pensei nisso - Será que ele tem razão? Eu poderia tentar entrar em um desses hospitais? - Mas isso significa que eu teria que ficar no Alabama...

\- E isso seria tão ruim? - Ele se levantou - Você está no Coração do Sul¹... Porque não aproveitar?

Eu absorvi aquelas informações, ainda encarando meu pai. Isso realmente seria possível?

\- Bem, eu tenho que ir Rose - Ele sorriu - Te encontro no restaurante para o Jantar?

\- Sim. - Eu me levantei - Obrigada por ter vindo, velhote.

\- Te vejo mais tarde garota - Abe me deu um beijo na testa - Fique longe de problemas.

Eu voltei a me sentar observando o céu. O dia estava bonito, realmente bonito. Eu me sentia tão bem... Será que Dimitri está se sentindo da mesma forma que eu? Eu sentia como se eu finalmente tivesse encontrado meu lugar.

\- Rose - Eu ouvi Lissa chamar quando estava prestes a voltar pra casa. - Hey, eu estava indo te visitar.

\- Oi - Eu sorri ao ver a loira - Eu estava com meu pai... Ele está na cidade..

\- Eu não sabia que seu pai viria te visitar.. - Ela comentou caminhando ao meu lado.

\- Na verdade, eu também não... Eu o encontrei parado na minha porta de manhã, quando eu estava voltando da casa de Dimitri. - Eu expliquei.

\- Espera.. - Lissa parou de andar me encarando chocada - Quando você fala que estava voltando da casa do Dimitri de manhã, quer dizer que você passou a noite lá?

\- Sim - Eu respondi confusa - Qual o problema?

\- Nenhum - Ela respondeu sem graça - Eu imaginei que vocês dois iriam se acertar depois do baile de ontem e tudo mais. Não se fala sobre outra coisa na cidade.. Só não imaginei que iriam se acertar tanto.

\- Bem... - Eu dei de ombros - Nós somos adultos, estamos começando um relacionamento... Você não costuma dormir na casa do Aaron?

\- Na verdade - Ela desviou o olhar para o chão, corando - Eu nunca dormi na casa dele... É complicado..

\- Complicado como? - Eu observei atentamente a garota.

\- Nós podemos não falar sobre isso aqui? - Ela gemeu olhando em volta ansiosa.

\- Ok, nós podemos esperar até chegar na cabana...

Nós seguimos em silêncio por um tempo. Pelo o que eu entendi da história dos dois, Aaron namora com a Lissa desde sempre, será que teria alguma chance dela ainda ser virgem?

\- Então... - Eu comecei quando estávamos chegando na cabana. - Você realmente nunca dormiu na casa do Aaron?

\- Bem... Ele nunca me convidou e eu achei que não seria adequado me oferecer - Ela respondeu timidamente.

\- Liss.. - Eu diminui o tom de voz para um sussurro enquanto abria a porta da cabana - Você é virgem?

\- O que? - Ela arregalou os olhos - Não, não sou... é que... Depois que marcamos a data do casamento, Aaron achou que seria mais romântico se nós esperássemos..

\- E faz quanto tempo que vocês marcaram o casamento? - Eu perguntei pegando uma jarra de suco na geladeira - Você pode pegar os copos naquele armário pra mim?

\- Dezoito meses - Ela declarou com naturalidade me estendendo os copos.

\- Vocês não fazem nada a dezoito meses? - Eu perguntei chocada - Tipo, nada, nada mesmo?

\- Bem, ele evita ficar sozinho comigo - Ela parecia um pimentão de tão vermelha que estava - Ele diz que é pra não cair em tentação..

\- Ótima técnica - Eu murmurei. Aquilo era a coisa mais estranha que eu já tinha ouvido. O cara além de insistir em esperar, ainda adia o casamento uma semana antes...

\- Mas então, você e o Dr Belikov estão mesmo juntos? - Ela começou animada - A forma como vocês fugiram do baile ontem depois daquele beijo.. Ninguém fala em outra coisa.

\- Eu esperava que ninguém tivesse percebido - Eu gemi.

\- Ninguém perceber? - Ela gargalhou - Rose todos estavam de olho em vocês desde que começaram a dançar juntos. Parecia que não tinha mais ninguém no galpão, apenas os dois.

\- Tinham outros casais lá - Eu tentei desconversar - Porque prestariam atenção em nós?

\- Rose, vocês sumiram no sábado passado e ninguém sabe aonde foram e o que fizeram - Lissa começou a explicar - Bem, por exceção de Jill, que já deixou escapar que você contou pra ela, mas se recusar a falar qualquer outra coisa.

Eu não pude deixar de sorrir com esse comentário. Jill é realmente uma boa garota, ela guardou meu segredo e me ajudou o máximo que conseguiu.

\- E então Tasha volta para a cidade e ela e Dimitri são vistos várias vezes juntos. - Ela continuou - Então ele leva ela no baile, a deixa lá e vai embora com você depois de uma cena daquelas no meio da pista de dança. Tenho que dizer que André ficou realmente decepcionado.

\- E que direito ele tem de estar decepcionado? - Eu reclamei - Ele estava lá com a mia!

\- E eu culpo você por aquela coisa não sair mais da nossa casa - Ela suspirou - Ela está um grude com ele.

\- Então, os dois estão realmente juntos dessa vez?

\- Aparentemente sim. - Lissa revirou os olhos - Porque meu irmão tem que escolher as piores?

\- Não deve ser tão ruim - Eu provoquei - Me ajuda a escolher uma roupa para o jantar de hoje?

\- Jantar? - Ela perguntou com curiosidade me seguindo até o quarto. - Vocês vão sair para jantar?

\- Vamos jantar com meu pai - Eu confirmei.

\- Sério? - Ela arregalou os olhos - Vocês dois vão jantar com seu pai?

\- Sim - Eu dei de ombros, separando um vestido Jeans com um zíper frontal - O que você acha desse?

\- Ótimo - Ela o pegou da minha mão.

Nós passamos o resto da tarde conversando. Eu finalmente contei a ela tudo o que tinha acontecido desde sábado, todos os maus entendidos e a forma como conseguimos nos resolver.

\- Ok - Ela comentou enquanto eu terminava de me arrumar para o Jantar. Dimitri tinha me mandado uma mensagem avisando que me buscaria na cabana em Breve e eu queria estar perfeita. - Talvez você esteja melhor com ele do que com André, ele realmente te conhece..

\- Talvez? - Eu revirei os olhos - Lissa, seu irmão não sabe nada sobre mim. Ele só me achou bonita, só isso..

\- E você realmente nunca pensou nele dessa forma? - Lissa suspirou - Quero dizer, ele é bonito também...

\- Ele é bonito - Eu não poderia negar. - Mas nunca me interessou.

\- Ao contrário de Dimitri...

\- Ao contrário de Dimitri - Eu dei um sorriso convencido enquanto a olhava através do espelho. - Como estou?

\- Linda - Ela sorriu - Eu vou embora, daqui a pouco você vai ter que sair. Boa sorte com o seu pai

Depois que Lissa saiu, não demorou muito para Dimitri vir me buscar. Eu realmente preferia ficar em casa com ele, mas meu pai odeia atrasos. E eu já sei que aquele jantar vai ser difícil o bastante sem o velho estar irritado.

\- Como foi com sua irmã? - Eu perguntei no carro.

\- Não foi ruim - Ele deu de ombros - Ela está oficialmente de volta à casa da minha mãe.

\- Isso é uma coisa boa?

\- Definitivamente - Ele sorriu - Ela não consegue se virar sozinha. Ela insistia naquela tolice, mas não é capaz nem de comprar a própria comida, sempre esquece.

\- Se é assim - Eu dei de ombros - Realmente vai ser o melhor pra ela.

\- Ela obviamente contou para minha família inteira sobre nós dois - Ele continuou - Elas estão ansiosas para que eu te leve até lá..

\- O que? - Eu exclamei. Tudo bem que eu estou arrastando ele para jantar com meu pai praticamente no primeiro dia do nosso namoro, mas é uma situação diferente. Ele pretende me levar amanhã pra casa da mãe dele? Como é que eu vou olhar pra irmã dele sabendo que eu fui em um encontro com o filho dela e o troquei pelo irmão dela? - Dimitri, eu realmente acho que é cedo pra isso.

\- Não se preocupe Roza - Ele acariciou meu rosto - Eu não te submeteria a isso por enquanto. Eu vou esperar você estar pronta.

\- Obrigada - Eu me inclinei e o beijei.

\- Como exatamente o seu pai irá reagir? - Ele me lançou um olhar enviesado.

\- Bem, ele reagiu bem quando eu contei. - Eu comentei despreocupada - Você não é nenhum desconhecido pra ele... Mas...

\- Mas?

\- Eu tenho certeza que ele vai passar o jantar inteiro fazendo algum tipo de ameaça - Eu suspirei - Ele gosta disso.

\- Tenho certeza que sim - Ele suspirou. - Está pronta?

\- Estou se você estiver - Eu lhe dei mais um beijo. - Vamos?

Dimitri parou na entrada do restaurante, desceu do carro, abriu a porta para mim e entregou as chaves para o manobrista. Abe nunca decepcionava em relação aos lugares. O SaltWater Grill ficava em um dos melhores resorts da cidade, de frente para o mar.

Nós informamos que iriamos encontrar Abe Mazur e nos guiaram imediatamente até o salão superior, para uma mesa no centro do salão. Abe estava ali, aparentemente flertando com uma garçonete que deveria ter minha idade, fazendo com que eu revirasse os olhos imediatamente. Meu pai não muda nunca.

\- Rosemarie - Ele sorriu se levantando e puxando uma cadeira para que eu me sentasse. - Finalmente você e o seu namorado chegaram, Eu estava aqui conversando com a encantadora Alisson, você sabia que ela está para se tornar uma veterinária? Adorável, não é?

\- Eu agradeceria se você mantivesse seus elogios para você enquanto eu estiver presente, Velhote - Eu murmurei ao me sentar. O que eu não precisava nesse momento era ver meu pai conquistar uma garota que tem literalmente idade para ser sua filha.

\- Sejam bem vindos - A garota sorriu de forma amigável.

\- Alisson - Abe chamou novamente a atenção da garota - Traga as bebidas que eu te pedi, e não esqueça do seu telefone, como disse, eu posso te ajudar com esse negocio da faculdade.

Eu revirei os olhos com a piscadela que Abe ofereceu para a garota, desejando que ela desaparecesse de uma vez.

\- Não fique com ciúmes querida - Abe sorriu - Você sempre será a número um no meu coração.

\- Pelo amor de Deus - eu murmurei enquanto Dimitri me lançava um olhar divertido.

\- Então.. - Ele observou a mim e Dimitri - Como é que vamos resolver isso?

\- Resolver o que? - Dimitri perguntou confuso.

\- Eu mandei minha filha para Fairhope para que trabalhasse na sua clínica, Belikov - Ele começou com um tom perigoso encarando Dimitri - E não para que ela terminasse em sua cama...

\- Pai - Eu rosnei - Você prometeu...

\- Abe, Rose não é um passatempo para mim - Dimitri respondeu com tranquilidade - Acho que você me conhece bem o suficiente para saber disso.

\- Com certeza conheço. - Ele pegou um dos dois martinis que Alisson tinha trazido para nossa mesa, estendendo o outro na direção de Dimitri e me deixando com um martini de maçã. - Mas quem te garante que eu gosto de você, ou te considero adequado para minha menina?

\- Se fosse esse o caso - Dimitri continuou - Não estaríamos tendo essa conversa. Você teria cuidado disso.

\- Vocês podem parar de agir como se eu não estivesse aqui? - Eu reclamei. - Achei que esse seria um bom jantar Abe. Você prometeu!

\- Sinto muito querida - Ele segurou minha mão enquanto eu decidia me focar nos bolos de caranguejo com trufas que Abe tinha pedido como entrada. - Vamos manter uma conversa mais agradável.

\- Ótimo - Eu murmurei com a boca cheia.

\- Está gostando da Comida, Roza? - Dimitri me olhou com diversão.

\- Roza... - Abe repetiu nos observando... - Então Belikov, estava pensando...

\- Sim? - Dimitri o olhou com curiosidade.

\- Qual a possibilidade de uma pessoa sobreviver depois de ser acertado repetidas vezes na cabeça por acidente com um taco de golfe? - Meu pai perguntou com simplicidade, me fazendo engasgar. Eu vou matá-lo! Definitivamente.

\- Como isso poderia acontecer por acidente, Pai? - Eu o fuzilei com o olhar.

\- É uma dúvida legítima querida - Ele me encarou - Poderia acontecer...

\- Nem pense em responder isso, Dimitri - Eu respirei fundo. - Porque nós não podemos ter um jantar normal?

\- Eu estou fazendo o possível - Abe reclamou.

\- Ok - Eu suspirei - Eu vou cuidar da parte normal desse jantar. Abe, você esteve na turquia?

\- Ah sim - Ele sorriu - Eu estive lá na última semana, Belikov, você adoraria A cobertura que eu tenho em Istambul. Você e Rose devem visitá-la durante as férias. Rose querida, seria um prazer tê-la novamente lá. Minha estadia no país é sempre vazia sem minha garotinha.

\- Eu não sei se isso é uma boa ideia, Abe - Eu o olhei desconfiada.

\- Bobagem - Ele desconversou - Com Belikov, tudo seria mais interessante, eu poderia apresentá-lo minha coleção de facas... Sabe, eu gosto de caçar filho... Você gosta? Você parece ser um bom caçador...

\- Abe - Eu gemi.

\- Não Abe, eu não gosto de caçar - Dimitri respondeu tranquilamente. Como ele pode simplesmente não estar ligando?

\- Ahhh você deveria experimentar - Meu pai continuou - É ótimo, mas facas são melhores que armas sabe? Com armas você não aproveita a morte...

\- Pai, a tal Alice não te deu o numero dela, deu? - Eu resolvi tentar mudar a tática.

\- Ahh Alisson.. Você tem razão querida, vou lembrá-la - Ele sorriu olhando em volta.

O jantar seguiu dessa maneira até o fim, entre ameaças e conversas amenas. Não foi tão ruim, considerando que Dimitri não estava se importando muito com as ameaças.

Meu pai realmente conseguiu o telefone da garota e nos acompanhou até a saída.

\- Não esqueça Belikov - meu pai começou antes de entrar no carro - Minha filha tem cama, ela não precisa da sua...

\- Pai - Eu suspirei - Já chega, aonde eu durmo ou deixo de dormir não é da sua conta...

\- Lembre-se do que eu te falei mais cedo Rose - Ele sorriu entrando em seu carro.

\- O que ele falou? - Dimitri peguntou abrindo a porta do carro para que eu entrasse.

\- Me mandou levar algumas roupas para sua casa, pra não voltar com a mesma da noite anterior para casa - Eu revirei os olhos.

\- Eu acho uma ótima ideia - Ele gargalhou - Vamos para casa Roza... Foi um dia agitado...

Sim... Um dia agitado, mas ótimo.. E ainda não terminou...

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

¹O Alabama recebe o apelido de Heart Of Dixie (que pode ser traduzido como o coração do sul) devido à uma campanha publicitária do Estado. 

"Alabama is geographically the Heart of Dixie, Alabama is industrially the Heart of Dixie, Alabama is, in fact, the Heart of Dixie," 


	22. Capítulo 22 - Crazy

_ Come here baby _

_ You know you drive me up a wall _

_ the way you make good on all the nasty tricks you pull _

_ Seems like we're makin' up more than we're makin' love _

**_Crazy - Aerosmith_ **

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

\- Acorde - Eu ouvi a voz do russo em meu ouvido enquanto seus dedos tiravam o cabelo da frente do meu rosto - Você vai se atrasar.

\- Eu não quero trabalhar - Eu gemi ainda de olhos fechados ao constatar que o fim de semana tinha chegado ao fim.

\- Stan vai achar suspeito se nós dois ficarmos doentes - Eu ouvi sua risada antes de abrir os olhos. Dimitri estava deitado de frente para mim.

\- Você é o sócio, pode faltar - Eu me estiquei e uni nossos lábios.

\- Você não pode - Ele provocou se colocando sobre mim antes de voltar a explorar minha boca com a sua língua.

\- Se você ficar doente, eu posso precisar tirar o dia de folga para cuidar de você - Eu retruquei tentando recuperar o fôlego quando nos separamos.

\- Parece um bom plano pra mim.. - Ele deu um sorriso sem vergonha antes de descer os lábios para minha clavícula e traçar uma trilha de beijos até minha orelha, fazendo minha pele se incendiar. - Mas... nós temos que trabalhar.

\- Você não pode estar falando sério - eu gemi enquanto ele se afastava com um sorriso no rosto. Seu desejo era evidente, mas aparentemente a vontade de me provocar ganhou. - Volta aqui.

\- Eu vou preparar seu café da manhã - Ele gargalhou saindo do quarto enquanto eu jogava o travesseiro em sua direção. - Você vai nos atrasar.

Eu tomei uma ducha rápida e prendi o cabelo em um rabo de cavalo, vestindo uma calça jeans e uma bata azul, tentei me arrumar rapidamente enquanto pensava em tudo o que aconteceu nos últimos dias.

Eu e Dimitri passamos o resto do fim de semana trancados em sua casa. Eu realmente levei algumas mudas de roupa para não precisar voltar para a cabana. Nós passamos o domingo inteiro em nosso universo particular, não saímos da casa para nada. Dimitri cozinhou, nós assistimos filmes, conversamos, ele me ensinou algumas palavras em russo e principalmente aproveitamos muito sua cama, sofá, banheira... Eu realmente não queria que acabasse.

\- Já está pronta? - Dimitri entrou no banheiro quando eu estava terminando minha maquiagem. Ele já estava impecável em sua calça jeans e camisa social. Como alguém pode se arrumar tão rápido?

\- Quase - Eu sorri quando ele me envolveu pela cintura, beijando meu rosto.

\- Vamos - Ele me puxou - Eu fiz waffles.

Eu senti meu estômago protestar imediatamente. Eu estava faminta.

\- Você está me deixando mal acostumada - Eu sorri ao me sentar à mesa, observando a pilha de waffle com manteiga e xarope de bordo no meu prato.

Antes que ele pudesse responder, Adrian entrou na cozinha, ele não parecia estar em seus melhores dias, com os olhos vermelhos e cara amassada. Ele nos observou com curiosidade antes de dar de ombros.

\- Onde está meu prato? - Ele questionou. - Bom dia Doutora.

\- Bom dia, Adrian.

\- No armário - Dimitri não parecia incomodado, aparentemente isso era uma coisa rotineira.

\- Você tem um pouco daquela coisa - Ele parecia tentar se esforçar para lembrar - aquela coisa cremosa..

\- Tem cream cheese na geladeira - Dimitri explicou.

O rapaz simplesmente equilibrou o pote de cream cheese no prato com os Waffles e um pedaço de um pão esquisito e saiu.

\- Isso é normal? - Eu perguntei confusa.

\- É assim toda segunda feira - Dimitri explicou - Adrian sempre se esquece que entra mais cedo nas segundas e acaba ficando acordado até tarde, em alguma festa ou algo assim. Geralmente ele aparece bêbado, mas hoje aparentemente está apenas com sono.

\- Ele aparece bêbado às sete da manhã? - Eu questionei surpresa. - E porque ele entra mais cedo de segunda? Ele não é o Barman?

\- Segunda é dia que os fornecedores aparecem - Dimitri continuou explicando se servindo um pedaço daquele pão - Então ele tem que estar lá para receber as novas bebidas, fazer novos pedidos, essas coisas. O Sr Breeland deixa essa parte do bar com ele. E também tem algo relacionado à limpeza do bar que você vai ouvi-lo reclamar milhares de vezes.

\- Sei - Eu murmurei antes de terminar de beber meu copo de suco de morango. - Você vai acabar nos atrasando, camarada.

\- Eu sou sócio, lembra? - Ele provocou ainda comendo. - Eu posso chegar no horário que eu quiser, e eu não tenho consultas pela manhã.

\- Mas eu não sou sócia - Eu revirei os olhos - E Stan vai me comer viva caso eu me atrase, você sabe...

\- Isso é algo que eu nunca permitiria - Ele sorriu.

\- Então se apresse - Eu o cutuquei - Eu não quero ter que ouvir um sermão logo cedo.

\- Vamos - Ele gargalhou.

Nós seguimos em um clima ameno até à clínica, quando chegamos a clinica ainda estava vazia, Nem Stan ou Syd tinham chegado.

\- Não teriam percebido se a gente tivesse demorado um pouco mais - Dimitri comentou me seguindo até o consultório.

\- Eu posso aproveitar e dormir um pouco na maca então - Eu me espreguicei após colocar minha maleta na mesa do consultório.

\- Dormir? - Ele deu aquele sorriso sem vergonha antes de me colocar sentada na maca e se encaixar entre minhas pernas - Porque você faria isso?

\- Hmm - Eu tentei manter uma expressão pensativa enquanto sentia meu corpo começar a queimar de desejo. As mãos de Dimitri apertavam minhas coxas possessivamente, me trazendo ainda mais para perto dele enquanto roçava o nariz pela curvatura do meu pescoço. - provavelmente porque certo russo me manteve acordada durante boa parte da noite ontem...

\- E isso foi um problema? - Eu senti seu sorriso antes dele arranhar os dentes pelo meu pescoço, me arrancando um pequeno gemido involuntário. - Não me lembro de você ter reclamado.

\- Eu não reclamei - Eu inclinei minha cabeça ligeiramente para dar a ele mais acesso àquela área, fechando os olhos ao sentir uma leve pressão no local.

Dimitri reivindicou minha boca, com sua língua exigindo passagem. Ele explorou cada parte dela enquanto eu trazia seu corpo cada vez mais próximo ao meu, enlaçando meus dedos em seus cabelos, eu senti sua ereção começar a se manifestar, me fazendo começar a calcular a possibilidade de termos a clínica vazia por tempo o suficiente.

\- Porque você tinha que usar calça hoje? - Dimitri reclamou ao se afastar de minha boca e descer para meu colo.

\- Eu não sei - Eu choraminguei quando Dimitri começou a abrir o botão da minha calça.

Como eu podia ainda o desejar tanto depois de passar todo o fim de semana com ele?

Dimitri puxou minha calça para fora do meu corpo, arrancando a sapatilha durante o processo, voltando logo a me beijar com urgência. As mãos de Dimitri subiram por minhas coxas, as levantando levemente, fazendo com que eu enlaçasse sua cintura.

Eu me apressei em tirar seu cinto enquanto o beijava, nós não tínhamos muito tempo, e a possibilidade de sermos flagrados deixava tudo mais excitante. Dimitri deslizou minha calcinha, enquanto eu abaixava suas calças e cueca, liberando seu membro ereto.

\- Isso é loucura - Sua voz sai em um tom sôfrego quando meus dedos se fecharam sobre seu membro ereto, passando a masturba-lo.

\- A ideia foi sua - Eu declarei com dificuldade tentando conter um gemido quando Dimitri mordeu o lóbulo da minha orelha, apertando minha perna com um pouco de força, com certeza eu teria marcas ali, mas não me importava muito.

Eu não fui bem sucedida nessa tarefa quando Dimitri se livrou de minha mão e se encaixou na minha entrada, me penetrando em um movimento rápido, me arrancando um gemido alto.

Dimitri não deu tempo para que eu me recuperasse daquela sensação única de te-lo totalmente dentro de mim, ele passou a se movimentar de forma enérgica, tentando abafar meus gemidos com sua boca. Seus dedos me apertavam cada vez mais, e em poucos minutos eu senti o orgasmo se acumular em mim, fazendo meus gemidos ficarem cada vez mais altos.

\- Rose - Dimitri falou ofegante com um sorriso no rosto - Vão nos ouvir se você não ficar quieta.

\- Dimitri - Eu choraminguei tentando manter o silêncio quando ele aumentou o ritmo, fazendo minha mente flutuar enquanto o prazer se espalhava pelo meu corpo, me fazendo estremecer. Em mais alguns movimentos Dimitri liberou seu próprio prazer, murmurando meu nome, unindo nossos lábios em seguida.

Nós estávamos tentando recuperar um pouco o fôlego. Que loucura foi essa que acabamos de fazer? Uma movimentação do lado de fora chamou nossa atenção.

\- Acho que chegaram - Dimitri respirou fundo saindo de dentro de mim e se arrumando enquanto eu procurava minha calcinha que tinha desaparecido. Onde foi parar? - Se arrume.

\- É fácil falar - Eu sussurrei irritada - Onde foi parar minha calcinha?

\- Aqui - Ele a alcançou embaixo da mesa, me estendendo a calcinha. O barulho do lado de fora aumentou, aparentemente Stan não estava no seu melhor humor, pelo tom de sua voz irritada.

\- O que está acontecendo lá fora? - Eu murmurei abotoando a calça tentando ajeitar o rabo de cavalo.

\- Não sei - Dimitri estava novamente perfeito em sua camisa e calça.  _ Porque pra ele tem que ser tão fácil? _

\- Eu já disse que não foi minha culpa - Eu ouvi a voz chorosa de Syd. Eu arregalei os olhos, encarando Dimitri. Syd está chorando? O que não foi culpa dela?

Eu imediatamente abri a porta do consultório, encarando a cena na minha frente. Syd estava com os olhos marejados encarando Stan que parecia realmente furioso. dois pacientes esperavam sentados no sofá e encaravam a cena chocados. Há quanto tempo estão ali? O que está acontecendo?

\- Você não pode tentar no mínimo ser competente? - Ele rosnou.

\- O que está acontecendo? - A voz de Dimitri soou atrás de mim, atraindo a atenção de todos, que nos encaravam com curiosidade.

\- Eu não sabia que vocês já tinham chegado - Syd enxugou uma lágrima que rolou por seu rosto, enquanto Stan avaliava nosso estado com uma sobrancelha erguida. - Seu primeiro paciente já está aqui Rose.

\- O Sr Jameson precisava fazer uma série de exames urgentes - Stan Rosnou se focando novamente em Syd - Eu deixei isso bem claro, A Srta Sage disse que marcou os exames no hospital de Mobile, mas adivinha... Isso não é verdade!

\- Eu já falei que eu marquei - Ela choramingou.

\- Você não pode resolver isso depois? - Eu me intrometi sentindo pena de Syd, não importa se ela errou ou não, ele não tem direito de gritar com ela na frente de todos. - De preferência em particular?

\- Eu não me lembro de ter pedido sua opinião, Barbie - Ele rosnou. - A garota fez besteira e..

\- Eu não fiz - Ela limpou as lágrimas mais uma vez - Eu marquei tudo...

\- Sim, ela marcou, eu vi - Dimitri interferiu.

\- Como? - Stan se virou para ele.

\- Eu estava aqui quando ela ligou para o hospital marcando todos os exames, o erro não foi dela. - Dimitri confirmou.

\- Bem, a questão é que o Sr Jameson não conseguiu fazer os exames que precisava - Stan justificou.

\- A questão é que você deve desculpas à Syd - Eu exclamei.

\- Como é? - Stan se virou totalmente em minha direção, enquanto eu o encarava de forma desafiadora.

\- Você gritou com ela sem motivos. - Eu continuei.

\- Rose, deixa pra lá - Syd pediu.

\- Bem, Docinho... - Stan deu um passo na minha direção com um sorriso perigoso no rosto, seus olhos brilhavam de raiva. - Você passou sete anos na faculdade e mais três anos como residente, então eu posso presumir que você tem no mínimo dez anos...

\- Como? - Eu comecei confusa. O que esse cara está falando agora?

\- Acho que com essa idade, você consegue entender o grande problema da questão - Ele deu mais um passo na minha direção - Talvez você tenha perdido a parte que eu falei que os exames eram urgentes...

\- Então ligue para o hospital de Mobile e grite com a atendente de lá - Eu dei de ombros - Syd não tem nada a ver com isso.

\- Cuidado barbie - Ele disse em um tom de aviso - Você sabe bem que...

\- A única coisa que eu sei bem Stan - Foi minha vez de me aproximar o encarando com o melhor ar ameaçador que eu aprendi com Abe - É que se você voltar a tratar mal algum amigo meu sem motivo, eu vou pessoalmente arrancar esse sorrisinho assustador do seu rosto, vou guardá-lo em meu bolso até que ninguém mais nessa cidade tenha medo de você...

\- Hathaway - Ele rosnou..

\- Nós vamos nos focar em atender os pacientes agora - Dimitri me puxou pelo ombro em sua direção - Syd vai agora mesmo ligar para o hospital de Mobile e Resolver todo o mal entendido, não é Syd?

\- Sim - Ela parecia mais recomposta.

\- Rose entre, você tem pacientes para atender - Ele continuou - Você também Stan. O Sr Doru está aqui para vê-lo.

\- Syd - Eu chamei - Vá limpar o rosto, pode usar o banheiro do meu consultório, tem espelho lá. Eu já vou atendê-lo Sra Drozdov.

\- Obrigada - Ela murmurou passando por mim enquanto Dimitri se dirigia ao próprio consultório.

\- Você está bem mesmo? - Eu perguntei fechando a porta.

\- Sim - Ela suspirou antes de me encarar com um olhar divertido - Você perdeu o sapato pelo caminho ou esqueceu em casa?

\- Como? - Eu olhei para meus pés descalços. Sério Rose? Você se lembra de tudo e esquece de colocar os sapatos?

\- Solte o cabelo - Ela indicou seguindo até o banheiro para lavar o rosto - Você está com algumas marcas bem aparentes...

\- O que? - Eu corri até o banheiro, me espremendo lá com ela, meu pescoço estava vermelho em vários pontos, mas o que realmente chamou a atenção foi uma mancha arroxeada logo abaixo da minha orelha esquerda.

Eu não tive alternativa além de soltar os cabelos e torcer para que ninguém percebesse nada.

\- Eu vou querer que você me conte tudo depois - Ela deu um sorriso travesso depois de lavar o rosto.

\- Não tem muito pra contar -Eu desviei o olhar.

\- Rose, ou você me conta tudo - Ela estreitou os olhos - Ou eu vou deixar Victor marcar uma consulta com você. Ele tentou falar comigo sobre isso ontem, sabia? Disse que já que não consegue te encontrar na rua, marcaria uma consulta...

\- Isso é chantagem - Eu murmurei a arrastando para fora. - Nós podemos conversar a tarde, eu vou ter alguns períodos livres.

\- Ok, eu vou mandar a Sra Drozdov entrar.

Eu me ocupei com alguns pacientes durante a manhã, mal tendo tempo de conversar com Syd ou escapar para o consultório de Dimitri. Perto do nosso horário de almoço, Dimitri veio ao meu consultório com uma expressão preocupada.

\- Está tudo bem? - Eu o encarei.

\- Sim.. - Ele me observou por um tempo - Vamos almoçar juntos?

\- Sabe que a possibilidade de encontrar Victor na cidade vai ser grande, certo? - Eu me aproximei dele, enlaçando nossos dedos - Tem certeza que está tudo bem?

\- Rose.. - Ele me puxou para perto - Eu estava pensando e... Mais cedo nós não usamos nenhum tipo de proteção...

\- Isso é você tentando me contar que tem alguma doença - Eu o encarei confusa - Ou acha que eu tenho?

\- Não - Ele se apressou em dizer - É que...

\- Eu sei no que você está pensando - Eu o interrompi - Você não precisa se preocupar, eu me cuido.

\- Bem.. - Ele deu um sorriso sem graça - Me desculpe, é que eu realmente não me lembrei...

\- Dimitri, sério está tudo bem - Eu o tranquilizei - De verdade.

\- Vamos almoçar - Dimitri deu um sorriso aliviado antes de abaixar seus lábios até os meus em um beijo carinhoso.

Nós saímos para almoçar juntos, assumindo oficialmente nosso relacionamento perante a cidade. Eu obviamente não pude fugir de contar todos os detalhes para syd. Mas também acabei descobrindo que ela estava com Adrian mais cedo, o que acabou rendendo uma discussão entre os dois por causas dos waffles roubados. Aparentemente ela não considerou muito romântico receber o café da manhã preparado por outra pessoa.

O Resto da semana se passou tranquilamente. Stan se acalmou e pediu desculpas à syd, apesar de ainda estar evitando falar comigo. Victor escreveu algumas coisas sobre Dimitri e eu, mas logo se ocupou em compartilhar todas as novidades do casamento da Liss que seria no sábado.

Abe mal ficou na cidade, no domingo ele tinha me enviado uma mensagem falando que tinha alguns problemas para resolver na Flórida, mas que voltaria em breve. Mas até agora não tive notícias dele.

\- Vamos lá, mais uma vez - Dimitri insistiu, nós estávamos sentados no chão de seu consultório durante o horário de almoço na sexta, Dimitri estava encostado na parede e eu estava sentada entre suas pernas, com as costas apoiadas em seu peito. - não é tão difícil...

\- Diga isso por você - Eu murmurei virando meu rosto em sua direção.

\- Você já aprendeu essa - ele insistiu acariciando meu rosto - do svidaniya.

\- do svidaniya - Eu repeti - Quer dizer tchau...

\- Sim.. - Ele colocou uma batata frita em minha boca como recompensa, antes de dar um rápido selinho, distribuindo uma leve trilha de beijos até que sua boca estivesse próxima à minha orelha - E como se diz olá?

\- Privet - Eu suspirei ao sentir seus dentes rasparem um ponto em meu pescoço.

\- Obrigado? - Ele desceu os beijos pelo meu ombro, fazendo com que eu fechasse os olhos com um pequeno gemido.

\- spasibo - Eu respondi com dificuldade, tentando me concentrar no meu almoço ao invés do russo pervertido que estava me tentando. - Você quer parar com isso? Onde estão minhas batatas, camarada?

\- Desculpe - Ele deu um sorriso descarado Antes de cortar um pedaço do salmão com aspargos e colocar na minha boca, comendo um pedaço também em seguida.

\- Esse foi o trato, camarada - Eu provoquei - Eu aprendo esse idioma esquisito e você me alimenta.

\- Você deveria comer melhor - Ele avaliou nossos pratos ao seu lado. Ele tinha o tal peixe enquanto eu tinha um queijo quente com fritas. - Como médica, você deveria saber que isso não é saudável...

\- Eu não sou nutricionista - Eu dei de ombros, abrindo a boca para receber mais uma batata que o russo me oferecia, me aconchegando mais a ele.

\- Vamos voltar então - Ele sorriu - Kak Dela?

\- Como você está? - Eu abri a boca para receber mais comida.

\- Você está se saindo bem, moya devushka - Ele sorriu antes de dar um beijo em meu rosto. - Logo nós vamos poder falar em russo perto de você sem nenhum problema. O marido da Sonya nunca aprendeu.

\- Aposto que ele não teve um professor tão bom - Eu me virei para Dimitri com expectativa - Ainda temos quanto tempo antes de voltar ao trabalho?

\- Infelizmente, não muito - Ele beijou meu nariz - Não podemos ficar aqui pelo o resto do dia... Mas podemos aproveitar a noite...

\- Eu não vou dormir na sua casa hoje - Eu expliquei me servindo de um pedaço do queijo quente.

\- Porque não? - Ele me olhou desconfiado.

\- Dimitri, eu estou dormindo na sua casa desde a última sexta.

\- E qual o problema?

\- Dimitri, eu tenho minha casa - Eu revirei os olhos - Nós estamos praticamente morando juntos...

\- Eu ainda não entendi qual é o problema - Ele deu de ombros.

\- Amanhã é o casamento da Liss - Eu suspirei, decidindo contar de uma vez qual era a grande questão - Ela pediu que eu dormisse na casa dela. Jill ainda é oficialmente a madrinha dela, mas ela quer minha ajuda em algumas coisas.

\- Então... Isso quer dizer que você não vai dormir na minha casa, para dormir na mesma casa que o Dragomir? - Ele levantou uma sobrancelha.

\- Isso quer dizer que eu vou dormir na casa da minha amiga, que vai se casar com um cara esquisito amanhã... - Eu respirei fundo - Eu nem me lembrava que André estaria lá.

\- Eu tenho certeza que ele se lembra de você - O Russo murmurou de mau grado.

\- Nós podemos resolver isso depois? - Eu respirei fundo me levantando - Sério Dimitri, André provavelmente nem vai estar lá.

\- Sim, ele mora na casa e não vai estar justo no dia que você decidiu dormir lá - Ele se levantou recolhendo os pratos. - Eu acredito.

\- Ele está com a Mia agora - Eu cruzei os braços e o encarei de forma desafiadora.

\- Não muda o fato que ele queria estar com você - Dimitri reclamou, devolvendo meu olhar.

_ Porque esse homem tem que ser tão teimoso, Deus? _

\- Estamos perdendo um ponto importante aqui - Eu exclamei - Eu nunca quis estar com ele! Isso não conta?

\- Não foi o que eu quis dizer - Ele respirou fundo - Eu só não gosto da forma como ele te olha...

\- Nós resolvemos isso depois Dimitri - Eu revirei os olhos antes de dar as costas e seguir para a porta do meu consultório. Eu ouvi o som dos pratos batendo na mesa antes da mão do russo se fechar em meu braço, me virando em sua direção.

Eu nem tive tempo de registrar o que aconteceu, em um momento estava seguindo para meu consultório e no outro estava presa em um beijo intenso, Dimitri tinha me levantado, fazendo com que eu enlaçasse sua cintura com minhas pernas e me prensou na parede ao lado da porta.

Sua boca se movia de forma urgente sobre a minha, enquanto sua mão subia por dentro da minha blusa, envolvendo meu seio coberto pelo sutiã de renda, sua outra mão estava diretamente na minha bunda, a apertando de forma quase possessiva.

\- Saiba que se ele tentar algo com você - Ele deu um sorriso convencido ao se separar minimamente de minha boca, com nossas testas ainda se tocando. - Eu vou resolver isso.

\- Ele não.. - Dimitri acabou me calando com mais um beijo, me prensando cada vez mais na parede, massageando meu seio me arrancando um gemido que foi abafado pelo beijo.

\- Eu achei que a gente não tinha tempo. - Eu arfei quando ele passou a beijar alguns pontos do meu pescoço com urgência.

\- Nós não temos - Ele respondeu ofegante, tirando a mão de dentro da minha blusa para checar o horário. - Eu tenho uma consulta em cinco minutos.

\- Nesse caso, é melhor você me soltar - Eu choraminguei tentando me afastar - Eu duvido que você consiga ser tão rápido.

\- Você tem mesmo que dormir na casa dela? - Ele descansou a cabeça em meu ombro, tentando controlar a respiração.

\- Eu prometi - Eu respondi ofegante enquanto ele me colocava no chão.

\- Vá - Ele deu um beijo na minha testa - Antes que eu cancele a consulta.

Eu peguei os pratos em cima da mesa e os levei para a pequena cozinha que tinha na clínica, os lavando e guardando nos armários, jogando as embalagens do restaurante em que a gente pediu o almoço no lixo.

Dimitri realmente teve a tarde agitada, nós não tivemos mais nem um minuto juntos. Lissa veio me buscar no fim do dia, ela estava realmente radiante. Todos os preparativos na cidade já haviam começado. Estavam limpando a praça, enfeitando uma grande arvore com pequenas luzes. Aparentemente o casamento aconteceria ali embaixo.

Isso ainda é algo totalmente bizarro para mim. Tudo bem que ela quer se casar ao ar livre, mas tem que ser no meio da cidade? Porque não um hotel? Ou então uma fazenda, algo do tipo? Gente estranha...

Nós duas jantamos juntas e buscamos algumas roupas na cabana, inclusive a que eu usaria na festa. Eu vi as luzes da casa de Dimitri acesas, minha vontade foi de correr até lá, mas me contive.

Quando chegamos na casa dos Dragomirs, Érick e Rhea já tinham ido se deitar. Segundo Lissa, seu pai não estava se sentindo bem nos últimos dias. Também não vimos nenhum sinal de André, provavelmente estava acompanhado da mia.

Nós subimos até o quarto da loira e tomamos um banho, colocando os pijamas em seguida.

\- Rose, eu realmente vou estar casada amanhã - Lissa exclamou animada quando nos acomodamos em sua cama de casal. Era a primeira vez que eu ia a uma festa do pijama. - Eu já te contei que meus pais nos deram um cruzeiro pelo caribe de presente?

\- Isso sim é muito legal - Eu sorri. Pena que você vai ter um chato como companhia.. - E sua nova casa, já está totalmente arrumada?

\- Ahh sim - Ela se deitou na cama. - Eu e minha mãe já arrumamos cada detalhe, está tudo incrível, Rose. Você tem que ver...

\- Eu vou ver - Eu garanti - Assim que você voltar de viagem.

\- Eu vou avisar a Jill que você está aqui, ela estava louca para te ver, mas você esteve ocupada nos últimos dias. - Ela se levantou em um pulo e foi até o quarto da garota.

\- É, eu estive um pouco - Eu dei um sorriso constrangido.

Eu aguardei que as duas retornassem deitada na cama. É bom ter uma noite só com as garotas. É realmente bom. Mas eu sentia falta do Russo.

\- Oi Rose - Jill subiu na cama me dando um abraço, me obrigando a me sentar novamente. - Não te vejo desde o baile.

\- hey - Eu retribui o abraço - Eu estive ocupada esses dias.

\- Muito ocupada - Lissa zombou - dormiu na casa de Dimitri outra vez?

\- Eu praticamente me mudei para lá - eu confidenciei. - eu não dormi nem um dia na cabana desde sexta.

\- Você está morando com o Dr Belikov? - Jill arregalou os olhos, me encarando assombrada.

\- Bem, não oficialmente - Eu comentei - Mas ele separou um espaço no Closet para minhas roupas e eu tenho algumas outras coisas lá.

\- Isso é tão legal - Jill exclamou - Eu não vejo a hora...

\- Não vê a hora do que? - Lissa interrompeu. - Você é muito nova para sequer pensar nessas coisas, não é porque está de namoradinho novo que pode começar a se assanhar.

\- Namoradinho novo? - Eu provoquei - Você e Paul já chegaram a esse nível?

\- Bem - Ela começou corando - eu não sei se ele é meu namorado. Ele me tirou para dançar na sexta e depois pediu que eu fosse assistir o jogo dele no sábado. Nós saímos para tomar sorvete com alguns amigos depois.

\- Só isso? - Eu perguntei decepcionada. O garoto estava todo animado pra cima de mim, e quando tem a chance de conseguir uma garota incrível não toma atitude?

\- Conte a história toda Jill - Lissa instigou com um sorriso.

\- Bem ele me convidou pra almoçar com ele algumas vezes essa semana - Ela contou timidamente.

\- E? - eu perguntei com um sorriso - Vamos, não me esconda nada... Eu te contei sobre Dimitri e eu.

\- E eu posso ter beijado ele hoje - Ela declarou mortificada.

\- Espera... - Eu a interrompi - Quando você fala que o beijou, quer dizer que  _ Você  _ o beijou?

\- Ele me acompanhou até em casa depois da escola - Ela começou a narrar - E quando nós fomos nos despedir, eu achei que ele me beijaria e acabei beijando ele... Foi um acidente!

\- E ainda assim acabou acontecendo um segundo beijo - Lissa cantarolou, aumentando a vergonha da garota.

\- E você sabe disso porquê? - Eu a encarei.

\- Porque eu obviamente estava na janela da sala observando os dois - Ela deu de ombros, recebendo uma travesseirada da irmã.

\- Espero que você não ache estranho o fato de eu já ter saído com seu namorado Jill - Eu gargalhei.

\- Mais estranho que as reuniões da família Belikov serão daqui pra frente? - Lissa me encarou - Aposto que sempre vai ter um pra lembrar 'Ei Paul, você lembra quando você tentou roubar a namorada do seu tio?'

\- Ele não parava de falar de você semana passada - Jill suspirou.

\- Porque ele é cego. - Eu garanti - Só precisava de um empurrão para perceber que a garota ideal estava bem debaixo do nariz dele.

\- E o fato de ter um tio russo te ameaçando, também ajuda - Lissa cantarolou.

\- O Dr Belikov é tão bonito - Jill comentou de forma sonhadora - Vocês ficam muito bem juntos...

\- Isso eu concordo plenamente - Eu sorri.

Nós passamos algumas horas conversando, Lissa compartilhou algumas dúvidas e contou um pouco seus medos sobre o dia seguinte. Coisas que envolviam perder o horário, cair enquanto caminha até o altar, rasgar o vestido. Acabamos dormindo, as três juntas na cama de Lissa.

\- Eu vou me casar hoje! - Eu acordei com Lissa chacoalhando a mim e Jill. Que merda, nem tinha passado das seis da manhã.

\- Ótimo - Eu murmurei - Volte a dormir.

\- Não, Rose.. Nós temos que nos arrumar - Ela insistiu.

\- Lissa - Jill gemeu - Falta mais de dez horas para o seu casamento - Vai dormir...

\- Eu não consigo - Ela choramingou.

\- Então vai tomar um banho - Eu sugeri - daqueles bem longos, de banheira.

\- Perfeito - Ela exclamou - Você vem comigo?

\- Lissa - Eu abri os olhos, encarando a loira que me olhava com expectativa. - Você é bonita, Aaron é um cara de sorte e tudo mais, mas a única pessoa autorizada para me convidar para um banho, é o Dimitri...

\- Não foi o que eu quis dizer - Ela revirou os olhos - Eu só quero ter alguém para conversar.

\- Ligue para Aaron - Eu voltei a fechar os olhos - Apenas me deixe dormir.

\- Jill? - Lissa chacoalhou a garota - É seu dever de madrinha, vamos...

\- Mas eu estou com sono - Ela reclamou já se levantando.

\- Você precisa vir - Lissa a arrastou para o banheiro. Eu voltei a fechar os olhos, ainda ouvindo os protestos da mais nova, Adormecendo novamente.

\- Rose, dessa vez você tem que acordar - Lissa me sacudiu novamente. Quando eu abri os olhos, encontrei a garota envolta em um robe de seda branco, ele tinha as mangas rendadas e ia até um pouco acima de seus joelhos. - Já é quase nove horas, minha mãe preparou o porão pra gente poder se arrumar sem nenhuma interrupção, nós temos alguns coquetéis refrescantes e sanduíches preparados para o almoço... Vamos...

\- Ok, ok... Eu já levantei - Eu murmurei - Quem vai vir se arrumar aqui?

\- Apenas nós quatro. - Ela sorriu - Eu, você, Jill e minha mãe. Jill é minha única madrinha, eu não tenho tanto contato com as outras garotas da cidade.

\- E vika? - Eu bocejei.

\- Nós nos aproximamos mais por sua causa, na verdade... Mas aí Aaron insistiu que não tinha mais ninguém para convidar como padrinho. Então ficou só a Jill mesmo.

\- Entendi - Eu suspirei me espreguiçando.

\- Vá tomar um banho - Ela indicou - Eu coloquei o seu Robe no banheiro já...

\- Ok - Eu murmurei. - Onde está Jill?

\- Foi levar o meu vestido para o porão.

Eu tomei um banho, me envolvendo no robe macio cor de rosa que Lissa tinha me oferecido, era uma réplica do dela, apesar da cor. Eu sorri ao Notar meu nome bordado nele.

\- Rose - Lissa bateu na porta antes de abrir - Está pronta?

\- Sim - Eu respondi ao enrolar uma toalha no cabelo - então, vamos nos arrumar no porão?

\- Lá embaixo ficou incrível depois que meu pai reformou, você vai ver...

\- Imagino que sim - Nós saímos do quarto descendo as escadas em direção à sala.

\- Minhas garotas estão fantásticas - Éric nos abraçou. Ele era bonito, com seus olhos verdes e cabelo loiro.

\- Sr Dragomir - Eu me libertei de seu abraço - Nós nem começamos a nos arrumar ainda.

\- Isso não quer dizer nada - Ele gargalhou antes de se virar totalmente para Liss - Não acredito que essa foi sua última noite em casa. Quando nós menos esperamos, elas crescem.

\- Papai - Lissa desviou os olhos com um sorriso.

\- Rose - André exclamou entrando na sala e me avaliando demoradamente. Deve ser desse olhar que Dimitri estava falando. - O que você está fazendo aqui?

\- Ela vai se arrumar aqui comigo - Lissa explicou, ainda abraçada com o pai.

\- Rose, Querida - Éric chamou minha atenção enquanto André olhava ansioso para a cozinha - O Dr Belikov está te tratando bem? Se não estiver, é só me contar...

\- Está sim - Eu dei um sorriso sem graça, que morreu com a próxima pessoa que entrou na sala. Era só o que me faltava.

\- André, querido eu estava falando com a sua mãe e... - Mia se interrompeu quando me viu ali ao lado de Lissa. - O que ela está fazendo aqui?

\- Ela vai se arrumar com vocês hoje, Mia - André se apressou em dizer.

\- Querida - Éric deu um beijo no rosto de Lissa - Eu tenho algumas coisas para fazer agora, vou deixá-la com suas amigas.

\- Ok papai - Lissa sorriu, cravando as unhas em meu braço e me puxando em direção à escada do porão - Rose, nós podemos conversar?

\- O que ela está fazendo aqui? - Eu sussurrei irritada enquanto descíamos. Aquele lugar era simplesmente incrível, vários sofás espalhados, um tapete peludo no chão, sem janelas, totalmente isolado. - Você não me disse que ela estaria.

\- Isso porque eu não sabia. - Lissa revirou os olhos -Com certeza foi coisa do André.

\- E agora eu vou ter que passar o dia com aquela besta fera? - Eu exclamei.

\- Do que vocês estão falando? - Jill perguntou confusa.

\- Você pode fazer isso por mim? - Lissa implorou - Sem brigar com ela?

\- Ok - Eu murmurei. - Eu vou tentar. Não prometo nada.

Não demorou muito até que Mia descesse usando um robe igual ao meu, mas com o nome de Rhea bordado. Ela me mediu antes de travar uma conversa com Lissa, me ignorando. Menos mal.

Lissa contratou uma cabeleireira e uma manicure para nos ajudar, então acabamos nos mantendo ocupadas por boa parte do dia. Rhea nos levou várias taças de suco de laranja com frutas vermelhas, limonadas, e pequenos sanduíches.

Esse acabou sendo nosso almoço. Nós fizemos uma boa limpeza de pele, Mia às vezes soltava alguma indireta, mas eu consegui ignorá-la com sucesso. Faltava cerca de quatro horas para o casamento quando Jill retornou ao porão. Rhea a tinha chamado até a sala.

\- Rose, eu posso falar com você lá em cima? - Jill me olhou significativamente enquanto a manicure pintava as unhas de Lissa.

\- Claro - Eu subi com cuidado, com a máscara de limpeza ainda no rosto.

Eu cheguei à sala, encontrando André e Rhea parados ali com uma expressão preocupada.

\- O que está acontecendo? - Eu olhei os dois.

\- Isso - Jill abriu as cortinas, revelando o temporal que estava do lado de fora.

\- Como isso aconteceu? - Eu arregalei os olhos - Estava sol de manhã!

\- Bem, começou faz meia hora - André comentou quando um trovão soou distante - Nós estávamos pensando em mudar o casamento para um lugar coberto, tipo.. O ginásio do colégio.

\- O Ginásio? - Eu arregalei os olhos - Ela não vai querer se casar em um ginásio.

\- Acho que ela não tem alternativa - Rhea suspirou.

\- Ela pode adiar o casamento para a próxima semana - Eu falei o óbvio - Todos vão entender se ela fizer isso.

\- Adiar uma segunda vez? - Rhea se espantou - Seria um escândalo.

\- É melhor que se casar em um ginásio de colégio enfeitado às pressas. - Eu revirei os olhos - Ela esperou sete anos por esse momento.

\- André, querido... - Mia abriu a porta do porão - Lissa quer saber o que está acontecendo.

\- Rose, converse com ela - André suspirou - Explique a possibilidade do ginásio. Meu pai precisa da resposta o quanto antes pra poder mandar limpar o lugar e tentar arrumar tudo.

\- O que está acontecendo? - Mia exigiu saber enquanto eu descia as escadas de volta ao porão.

\- Está chovendo e querem transferir o casamento dela para um ginásio - Eu murmurei.

\- Você vai falar com ela Rose? - Jill perguntou ansiosa.

\- Eu não vou convencê-la a se casar em um ginásio, se é isso que você está pensando - Eu retruquei. - Esse é um momento importante para ela.

\- Mas foi o que André te pediu para fazer, não foi? - Mia estreitou os olhos, Lissa nos olhou desconfiada enquanto nós conversávamos em sussurros na ponta da escada. - Ela nem precisa saber aonde vai ser. É só falar que achamos outro lugar.

\- Não significa que é o certo - Eu respondi irritada. - Ela espera por esse momento há muito tempo, é importante pra ela!

\- Mas se é o que André quer que a gente faça - A garota insistiu.

\- O que está acontecendo? - Lissa enfim perguntou.

\- Foda-se o que André quer - Eu murmurei antes de seguir em direção à Lissa.

\- O que está acontecendo, Rose? - Lissa perguntou com uma expressão preocupada.

\- Liss, - eu me ajoelhei à sua frente - aconteceu uma coisa e..

\- Tiveram que mudar o lugar do seu casamento - Mia correu até nós duas me interrompendo. Eu vi o choque tomar o olhar da loira, olhando para mim atrás de uma explicação. Eu vou matar esse projeto de gente.

\- Está chovendo - Eu respirei fundo - E estão pensando...

\- Já acharam outro lugar você não tem com que se preocupar. - Mia parou ao lado da loira, me lançando um olhar significativo.

\- Liss, estão querendo transferir o casamento para o ginásio do colégio - Eu lancei um olhar irritado para Mia.

\- O que? O ginásio? - Lissa exclamou - Mas como vão poder transferir tudo de última hora?

\- André garantiu que é possível - Mia sorriu - Além disso, o que importa é você estar casada no fim.

\- Não é não! - Eu cortei a garota - Como vão conseguir limpar, organizar e decorar um ginásio inteiro em menos de três horas? Fora todas as pessoas que vão acabar não indo por causa da chuva.

\- Rose tem razão - Lissa arregalou os olhos - Não tem como eu me casar hoje!

\- É claro que tem - Mia interrompeu - Essa maluca não sabe do que está falando. Ela não sabe como as coisas funcionam na cidade.

\- Eu sei que esse casamento é o sonho dela - eu me levantei, encarando Mia - E ela tem o direito de ter tudo da maneira que sempre sonhou!

\- Liss - Jill tentou acalmá-la - Não é o fim do mundo, às vezes a chuva pode parar...

\- Eu acho que talvez seja melhor você adiar o casamento para a próxima semana. - Eu me virei para Lissa - E escolher um local coberto adequado caso aconteça de chover outra vez. Ninguém vai te julgar por isso.

\- Será? - Ela me lançou um olhar esperançoso.

\- Claro que não - Eu lhe tranquilizei. - Você merece que tudo saia perfeito!

\- Ela merece que você pare de se meter - Mia exclamou - Não foi isso que pediram pra você falar para ela.

\- Eu sou amiga dela e não porta voz do André - Eu retruquei.

\- Do que estão falando? O que André quer que eu faça? - Lissa se levantou.

\- Ele quer que você se case hoje - Mia começou - Como já estava previsto.

\- Mas está chovendo - Lissa exclamou alarmada - O ginásio do colégio não é bonito.

\- Eles podem deixar apresentável - Mia garantiu.

\- Apresentável não é bom o bastante - Eu retruquei.

\- Eu preciso pensar - Lissa gemeu - Eu não sei o que fazer.

\- O que vocês acham? - Eu me virei para as mulheres que vieram nos ajudar e nos encaravam com curiosidade.

\- O ginásio do colégio precisa de uma boa reforma - A manicure enfim comentou - Não vai ficar bonito em três horas.

\- Acho que só quem é da família deveria opinar - Mia me encarou com raiva.

\- Liss, o que você vai fazer? - Eu me virei para a loira.

\- Eu não sei - Ela gemeu.

\- Quer saber, eu não vou mais participar disso - Eu revirei os olhos pegando meu celular - Decida o que você quiser, eu vou para casa.

\- Mas e se eu for me casar? - Lissa arregalou os olhos.

\- Eu não vou ficar aqui vendo você jogar o seu sonho pela janela só porque o idiota do seu irmão acha que você tem que fazer tudo de qualquer jeito - Eu mandei uma mensagem para Dimitri, pedindo que ele viesse me buscar.

\- Rose, calma - Jill pediu.

\- Deixa ela - Mia deu um sorriso vitorioso enquanto eu subia as escadas, retirando de qualquer forma a máscara de limpeza de pele. Espero que Dimitri chegue logo. - Se ela acha que vai conseguir as coisas na base da birra.

\- Rose... - Lissa chamou - Espera...

Eu ouvi passos apressados atrás de mim quando cheguei novamente à sala.

\- E então - André me olhou com expectativa, ela aceitou?

\- Não sei, e não me interessa saber - Eu murmurei seguindo até as escadas para voltar ao quarto da Liss, mas fui impedida por André.

\- O que aconteceu? - Ele perguntou preocupado. A porta do porão se abriu, revelando Mia, que nos encarou com uma expressão nada agradável.

\- Primeiro você faz todo aquele show lá embaixo - Mia me acusou - E agora vem aqui se jogar em cima do meu namorado?

\- Mia, eu tenho mais o que fazer - Eu revirei os olhos me afastando de André.

\- Você conversou com Lissa? - André insistiu.

\- Conversei - Eu respondi com um olhar irritado.

\- Ela fez de tudo para convencer a Lissa a não se casar! - Mia exclamou - Ela fez parecer a pior ideia do mundo.

\- Você o que? - André rosnou.

\- Eu já falei, eu não sou sua porta voz - Eu dei de ombros - Eu dei a minha opinião sobre o assunto. Ela não deveria fazer as coisas de qualquer jeito só porque você quer.

\- Rose, você tem noção do quanto meus pais gastaram nesse casamento? - Ele exclamou - Lissa tem que parar de ser uma bebê chorona e aceitar o que estão oferecendo!

\- Ela está esperando esse momento há sete anos - Eu elevei a voz - Ela tem o direito a ter tudo perfeito.

\- Não tem não. Nós vamos ter que pagar multa para o maldito buffet por conta do desperdício.

\- Se não queriam a minha opinião - Eu cruzei os braços, sentindo meu celular vibrar ao receber uma mensagem - Porque pediram para que eu resolvesse isso? Porque você não desceu lá e falou tudo pessoalmente.

\- Porque eu pensei que você seria sensata - Ele reclamou. Aquela situação já estava me irritando. Eu olhei para a porta do porão e vi Jill e Lissa paradas lá nos encarando.

\- André... - Lissa finalmente se manifestou olhando para o chão. - Eu concordo com a Rose... E se a questão é o dinheiro, eu e Aaron podemos pagar depois do casamento..

\- Lissa - André exclamou exasperado - Envolve muito mais que dinheiro, vamos conversar...

\- Sim - Mia o apoiou como sempre - Dê ouvidos para a sua família. A opinião deles é que importa.

\- Você fala como se fizesse parte da família - Eu exclamei com desdém.

\- Ela faz mais que você - André me olhou com raiva - Você nem se importa com o que vão falar da minha irmã caso esse casamento seja adiado uma segunda vez.

\- Você quer dizer o que? - Eu me afastei de escada, sentindo meu celular vibrar pela segunda vez. Aonde eu estava com a cabeça quando voltei a falar com esse idiota? - Que vão falar que ela é uma bruxa que fez chover só para não casar?

\- Eu esperava que você entendesse mais sobre fofocas - Mia me ofereceu um sorriso convencido.

\- Quer saber, eu estou fora daqui - Eu respirei fundo seguindo para a porta antes que eu piorasse tudo, quebrando o nariz da garota, por exemplo. - Eu não quero mais me envolver com isso.

\- Rose aonde você vai? - Jill gritou quando eu sai, olhando em volta procurando o carro de Dimitri. Eu logo o localizei e desci as escadas da varanda, saindo da área coberta, recebendo as gotas geladas de chuva contra minha pele.

\- Você é um idiota - Eu ouvi Lissa gritar antes de sair na porta - Rose, volte aqui, você pretende ir embora assim?

Eu abri a porta do carro, já completamente ensopada e entrei batendo a porta com raiva. Dimitri me encarava completamente espantado com meu estado. Não era para menos. O robe de seda estava grudado em meu corpo por conta da chuva, eu calçava pantufas fofas que Lissa tinha arrumado para as garotas que também estavam completamente encharcadas.

\- O que aconteceu? - Dimitri perguntou surpreso saindo com o carro enquanto Lissa me ligava.

\- Não aconteceu nada - Eu murmurei irritada.

\- Rose, você está semi nua e molhada no meu carro. Está na cara que aconteceu alguma coisa. - Ele me lançou um olhar atravessado - Aonde estão suas roupas?

\- No quarto da Liss - Eu murmurei.

\- E porque não estão com você? - Ele insistiu - E o casamento?

\- Eu não sei do casamento - Eu murmurei - Eu discuti com André e decidi vir embora.

\- Você estava discutindo com André vestida dessa maneira? - Ele me encarou.

\- Ahh me desculpe por não me vestir adequadamente para discutir com aquele babaca. - Eu revirei os olhos. Não era hora dele ter ciúmes agora. Era hora de me apoiar e ficar com raiva do André também.

\- O que ele fez? - Dimitri perguntou com cuidado enquanto eu olhava pela janela.

\- Ele queria que eu a convencesse a se casar no ginásio do colégio - Eu exclamei - Como se isso fosse o lugar adequado para um casamento!

\- Eu não sabia que você se importava tanto com casamentos - Ele me avaliou.

\- Ótimo, só porque sou de Nova Iorque não posso me interessar por casamentos? - Eu o encarei. - Apesar de tudo, eu sou uma garota, sabia?

\- Não foi o que eu quis dizer - Ele respirou fundo.

\- Sei bem o que você quis dizer - Eu murmurei irritada me afundando no banco. - Acha que não sou do tipo que pensa em se casar? Eu estava noiva, caso você não se lembre! E fique sabendo que eu teria o casamento de uma princesa se Dean não fosse um idiota ganancioso!

\- Mais uma vez, não foi o que eu quis dizer - Dimitri revirou os olhos.

\- O que você quis dizer então? - Eu cruzei os braços.

\- Eu vou matar o André - Ele murmurou se concentrando na rua.

Nós passamos alguns minutos em silêncio. Assim que ele parou o carro na frente da garagem, esperando a porta abrir, eu pulei para fora e segui para a cabana.

\- Rose, você vai se molhar - Dimitri gritou, pedindo que eu voltasse para o carro.

\- Eu já estou molhada - Eu respondi, seguindo meu caminho. Eu sabia que não fazia sentido continuar descontando minha irritação nele. Ele só estava tentando ajudar, mas eu não conseguia controlar. Talvez a chuva gelada ajudasse minha mente voltar ao normal.

Eu já estava quase na cabana quando ouvi seus passos apressados atrás de mim. Droga, eu  _ tenho  _ que me controlar. Não posso brigar com ele também.

Eu respirei fundo e alcancei à varanda da cabana, me abrigando da chuva e me virando para espera-lo.


	23. Capítulo 23 - I Don't Wanna Miss A Thing

Lying close to you  
Feeling your heart beating  
And I'm wondering what you're dreaming  
Wondering if it's me you're seeing  
Then I kiss your eyes and thank God we're together  
And I just want to stay with you  
In this moment forever, forever and ever   
I Don't Wanna Miss A Thing - Aerosmith  
\---------------------------------------------------------------  
Dimitri POV

Já que Rose passaria a noite fora, eu decidi visitar minha mãe. Eu não a via há uma semana, e domingo provavelmente acabaria não a visitando novamente. Eu entrei na casa que estava silenciosa. Será que não tem ninguém em casa?  
Eu logo deixei essa ideia de lado ao ouvir passos apressados no corredor que levava à cozinha.  
\- Mãe, Dimka está em casa - Vika gritou antes de pular, envolvendo meu pescoço com seus braços, em um abraço apertado.  
\- O que é isso? - Eu dei um pequeno sorriso envolvendo sua cintura com meus braços. Vika costumava fazer isso quando eu voltava para casa nas férias da faculdade.  
\- Eu senti sua falta - Ela murmurou sem me soltar - Você sumiu e não me deixaram te visitar, falaram que eu tinha que te deixar em paz.  
\- Eu estou aqui - eu a coloquei no chão, não imaginava que ela sentiria tanto minha falta.  
\- Não suma mais assim - Ela fez uma careta desviando o olhar para o chão - Eu sei que provavelmente está ocupado com a Rose, mas não deveria nos esquecer. Eu realmente sinto sua falta.  
\- Desculpe - Eu passei meu braço pelo seu ombro depois de dar um beijo em sua cabeça. Não importa o que ela faça e o quanto me irrite, ela realmente sempre vai ser minha irmãzinha. - Onde estão todas?  
\- Na cozinha - Ela respondeu - Nós estávamos fazendo o jantar, você vai ficar?  
\- Claro - Eu sorri  
\- Onde está Rose? - Vika perguntou - Quando vai trazê-la?  
\- Não sei - Eu dei de ombros, entrando na cozinha - Quando ela se sentir confortável.  
\- Resolveu lembrar da sua mãe? - Minha mãe me deu um sorriso, eu me aproximei e lhe dei um beijo no rosto seguindo até onde Karo estava sentada, bagunçando seu cabelo.  
\- Onde está Yeva? - Eu perguntei.  
\- Foi dar uma volta pela cidade com Paul e ainda não voltou - Karo explicou.  
\- E como ele está? - Eu me sentei ao lado de Karo.  
\- Você quer saber se ele já superou o fato do tio dele ter roubado sua garota durante o baile? - Vika sufocou a risada, fazendo Karo revirar os olho - Tenho certeza que já superou.  
\- Aonde esse menino estava com a cabeça? - Olena suspirou  
\- Você não sabia que ela era a garota misteriosa? - Karo questionou.  
\- Não - Eu dei de ombros - Achei que ele estava falando da Dragomir.  
\- Eu também pensei - Karo suspirou - Eles pareciam estar bem próximos nos últimos dias...  
\- Ele teve o castigo merecido - Olena declarou - Rose deve estar achando que nossa família é desequilibrada.  
\- E qual foi o castigo? - Eu perguntei com curiosidade  
\- Eu não sou mais responsável por acompanhar Yeva aonde ela quiser - Vika comemorou - Agora ele é.  
\- Lembre-se que isso só vai durar se você conseguir manter esse novo emprego, Viktoria - Minha mãe interrompeu.  
\- Você conseguiu outro emprego? - Eu me surpreendi, achei que o Sr Breeland tivesse falado mal dela por toda a cidade.  
\- Na farmácia - Ela confirmou - Começo na segunda.  
\- ótimo - Eu sorri.  
\- Dimka, você quer falar pra mãe que eu posso voltar a jantar com você - Vika pediu - Ela não quer deixar eu ir na sua casa mais.  
\- Seu irmão precisa de privacidade, Viktoria - Minha mãe a repreendeu.  
\- Sim - Karo concordou - Você poderia ser menos inconveniente. Por falar nisso, quando você vai trazê-la? Vocês estão realmente namorando, não estão?  
\- Acho que ela não ficaria confortável nesse momento - Eu expliquei - Com tudo o que aconteceu.  
\- E com tudo, você quer dizer o meu filho a obrigando a ir em um baile com ele? - Karo gemeu escondendo o rosto nas mãos, fazendo Vika realmente gargalhar. - Isso não é engraçado. Sabe o que o pai dele fez quando eu contei pra ele? Riu!  
\- E você queria que ele fizesse o que? - Vika perguntou - essa história foi totalmente hilária. Eu nunca vou deixar Paul esquecer isso.  
\- Infelizmente, eu tenho que concordar com a Vika - Eu admiti - Quando eu vi quem era a acompanhante do moleque, eu não sabia se batia nele ou se ria da expressão da Rose cada vez que um de seus amigos chegavam perto.  
\- Deixa a garota ouvir que você estava querendo rir dela - Minha mãe se sentou ao nosso lado com um sorriso indulgente.  
Nós passamos um tempo conversando, eu realmente sentia falta da minha família. Eu estava acostumado a vê-las no mínimo uma vez por semana, já Viktoria, eu a via quase todos os dias! Passar a semana inteira sem encontrá-las era estranho. Eu nem sei quando vou conseguir ver Sonya ou Zoya. Será que eu consigo convencer Rose a passar a me acompanhar aos domingos?  
Eu fiquei até tarde na minha mãe, esperei minha avó voltar com Paul. O garoto não estava em seu melhor humor e se trancou no quarto assim que chegou, enquanto minha avó queria saber todos os detalhes sobre meu novo relacionamento, pois tinha que decidir se Rose era ou não adequada.  
Eu tratei de fugir logo dali, quando as perguntas começaram a ser tornar extremamente pessoais e desconfortáveis. Será que ninguém da minha família conhecia a palavra 'limites'?  
Dormir foi uma tarefa mais complicada. Eu me acostumei a sentir o corpo pequeno e quente da morena encaixado ao meu. Como eu me tornei tão dependente em apenas uma semana?  
Amanhã com certeza eu vou arrastá-la daquele casamento direto para minha casa. Não me importo se ela pensa que é inadequado ou se parece que estamos morando juntos ou não. Eu não quero ficar longe dela.  
O dia seguinte seguiu da mesma forma enfadonha da noite anterior. Eu coloquei minha leitura em dia até que a chuva chamou minha atenção. Aquilo com certeza atrapalharia os planos para o casamento. O que será que vão fazer?  
Bem, Rose com certeza me informaria qualquer mudança. Eu permaneci em meu sofá lendo meu livro, ouvindo a tempestade aumentar do lado de fora. Eu com certeza queria que ela estivesse ali. A casa ficava vazia sem ela.  
Ela me disse aquele dia na clinica que eu tinha mudado completamente sua vida. Mas a verdade é que ela mudou a minha da mesma forma. Eu nunca me importei com aquela casa vazia antes que ela aparecesse. Na verdade, eu até preferia que fosse dessa forma.  
Como eu vou ficar quando ela for embora?  
Eu decidi parar de pensar nisso e tomar um banho. O casamento seria em algumas horas, isso é se ele fosse ocorrer, e eu não tinha muito o que fazer.  
Meus pensamentos foram interrompidos por uma mensagem da morena pedindo que eu a buscasse. Acho que no fim, o casamento deve ter sido adiado.  
Eu dirigi o mais depressa que eu pude por causa da tempestade até a casa dos Dragomirs. Com essa chuva, nós poderíamos assistir algum filme, ficar à vontade. Não faltaria formas de distração.  
Pelo menos foi o que eu pensei até ver o estado de Rose ao entrar no carro. Isso com certeza não está certo. Quando ela me contou por cima o que aconteceu, eu tive que lutar contra a vontade de dirigir até a casa do Dragomir e acabar com a raça dele.  
Eu notei que não adiantava eu tentar puxar assunto com a morena. Eu tinha que dar espaço à ela para que se acalmasse ou acabaríamos brigando e isso era o que eu menos queria no momento. Talvez eu conseguisse acalmá-la com algum doce, ou talvez um vinho...  
Mas antes que eu pudesse colocar qualquer coisa em prática, Rose pulou para fora do carro, saindo na chuva. Ela realmente não vai facilitar minha vida, não é?  
Eu guardei o carro depressa, correndo em sua direção a seguir, deixando a água gelada da chuva entrar em contato com minha pele. Eu a vi tateando uma área da varanda à procura da chave reserva que ela sempre deixava ali, assim que ela achou, ela destrancou a porta e se virou para mim.  
Ela estava incrivelmente sexy com o cabelo molhado e aquele pequeno robe grudado ao corpo por conta da chuva. Ela tinha tirado as pantufas que usava, as jogando de qualquer maneira na varanda.  
Eu subi apressado os três degraus que tinha ali e segurei seu rosto com ambas as mãos, colando minha boca à dela com urgência. Rose abriu a porta atrás de si, me puxando para dentro.  
Eu fechei a porta de qualquer maneira sem quebrar nosso beijo. Eu puxava Rose cada vez mais para perto, como se ela pudesse evaporar a qualquer instante. Rose havia se tornado o meu maior vício. Eu sempre precisava de mais dela. Cada momento ao seu lado, nunca era realmente o suficiente para me saciar.  
As mão de Rose que estavam nas minhas costas desceram, segurando a barra molhada da minha camiseta, ela ergueu o tecido, com suas unhas arranhando levemente meu corpo, me causando arrepios.  
Eu quebrei o beijo para que ela pudesse se livrar da minha camiseta, a jogando em um canto qualquer da sala. Voltei a observá-la, O laço que prendia o robe no lugar, tinha se soltado um pouco, fazendo com que ele se abrisse levemente, me dando uma bela visão do seu sutiã azul.  
\- Você vai ficar só me olhando? - Rose deu um sorriso travesso antes de dar uma leve mordida em meu queixo, descendo as unhas pelo meu peitoral arranhando-o suavemente, me fazendo arfar. Ela parou ao chegar ao meu cinto, o desatando com destreza sem desgrudar os olhos dos meus.  
Ela se livrou do meu cinto o jogando perto da camiseta, mas antes que pudesse fazer qualquer coisa, eu segurei seus pulsos, aproximando minha boca de seu ouvido.  
\- Você não deveria me provocar - Eu sorri antes de morder o lóbulo da orelha da morena, descendo em seguida para seu pescoço, enquanto soltava de vez a amarra do Robe.  
\- E qual seria a graça? - Ela me ofereceu um sorriso completo que me fez perder o fôlego por alguns instantes enquanto eu a observava com o robe aberto. Ela usava um conjunto de lingerie azul por baixo do robe cor de rosa.  
\- Você estava usando isso enquanto discutia com o Dragomir? - Minha voz saiu em um rosnado. Aquele desgraçado com certeza deve ter ficado babando! Quem ele quer enganar? A Rinaldi não chega nem aos pés da morena.  
\- Sim - O sorriso dela se tornou perigoso ao me avaliar - O que você vai fazer a respeito?  
Em um movimento eu a levantei, colocando-a sentada em cima da mini bancada que tinha ali no meio da cozinha, tirando o seu robe enquanto explorava sua boca mais uma vez, abrindo suas pernas e me encaixando ali, subindo minha mão por suas coxas, a puxando para mais perto.  
Eu abandonei sua boca, descendo meus lábios por seu pescoço, sentindo sua pele molhada pela chuva. Eu subi minha mão de suas coxas e soltei seu sutiã, libertando seus seios daquele aperto.  
\- Eu amo o seu perfume - eu murmurei roçando meu nariz levemente no vale entre seus seios, enquanto Rose jogava a cabeça para trás e inclinava o tronco para frente, os oferecendo a mim. - cada detalhe em você me deixa louco Roza.  
\- Dimitri - Rose gemeu quando meus lábios tomaram seu seio, com minha língua rodeando suavemente seu mamilo, eu alternei entre eles por um tempo, antes de descer por seu abdome distribuindo algumas mordidas e chupões ali. Eu poderia me perder em cada parte daquele corpo e nunca seria o suficiente.  
\- Vamos - Eu a levantei sem aviso, a guiando ainda em meu colo até o quarto. A cama da garota estava perfeitamente arrumada, fazia dias que não era usada e se dependesse de mim, daqui pra frente seria sempre assim.  
Eu a coloquei na cama, aproveitando para me livrar do sapato e roupa molhada. Eu me deitei sobre ela, sua pele estava gelada pelas gotas de chuva e deslizava com facilidade sob a minha enquanto eu distribuía beijos e leves mordidas por todo seu corpo.  
Eu me livrei de sua calcinha mordendo a parte interna de suas coxas. Rose mordia os lábios para tentar conter os gemidos, a garota era a imagem mais sexy que eu já tinha visto em toda minha vida.  
\- Tão linda.. - Eu comecei subindo meus beijos por suas coxas, apoiando-as em meus ombros - Tão gostosa...  
\- Puta que pariu Dimitri - Ela exclamou quando minha boca se fechou em seu clítoris, levando sua mão até meus cabelos. Eu não pude evitar de sorrir, adorava ouvir cada som que ela fazia, seus gemidos, sua respiração ofegante, ver seu rosto contorcido de prazer. Ela era uma obra de arte, e estava totalmente entregue a mim.  
Não demorou muito até que seus gemidos aumentassem significativamente e seu corpo começasse a tremer, indicando o início de seu orgasmo. Ela cravou suas unhas em meu ombro, enquanto eu sorvia cada gota de seu prazer.  
Eu não dei muito tempo para que Rose se recuperasse, me erguendo até seu rosto, capturando seus lábios novamente em um beijo intenso. Rose ainda tinha a perna esquerda sobre meu ombro, enquanto a direita rodeava minha cintura a deixando mais aberta para me receber.  
Eu a penetrei devagar ainda sem quebrar o beijo, a sensação de estar dentro dela era algo único. Eu beijei seu rosto antes de começar a me movimentar. Rose me observava atentamente com seus olhos negros e profundos, mais uma vez eu senti como se ela pudesse ver através de minha alma.  
Eu comecei a movimentar devagar, aproveitando cada sensação que ela me proporcionava. Rose era inigualável, estar com ela era sempre uma experiência diferente em todos os sentidos. Eu já estive com muitas mulheres durante minha vida mas nunca tinha me sentido dessa forma antes.  
Rose acabou me puxando para mais um beijo, seus gemidos acabaram me fazendo aumentar o Ritmo, enquanto minha mente se perdia no prazer que ela me proporcionava. Rose arranhava minhas costas à medida que se aproximava do Clímax, me puxando cada vez mais para perto de seu corpo.  
Eu voltei a fazer uma trilha de beijos por seu rosto e pescoço, sussurrando algumas palavras desconexas em russo enquanto me perdia em cada toque da morena. Rose era minha salvação e minha Ruína.  
Eu senti Rose se apertar ao meu redor anunciando seu orgasmo e me guiando ao meu próprio prazer, me fazendo gemer seu nome enquanto gozava.  
Eu permaneci em cima dela por alguns momentos, admirando sua beleza. Ela estava ofegante, sua pele antes gelada pela chuva, se tornara quase febril pelo nosso contato. Seus cabelos molhados emolduravam seu rosto com delicadeza e ela sorria.  
Eu me abaixei, depositando um beijo em seu queixo e outro em seu nariz, antes de descer para sua boca. Eu desgrudei alguns fios de cabelo de sua testa... Como eu posso ter tanta sorte de ter essa mulher na minha vida?  
\- O que foi? - Sua voz saiu em um sussurro enquanto corava, se tornando, se possível ainda mais linda.  
\- Ya tebya lyublyu, moya devochka- Eu respondi enquanto acariciava seu rosto. A confusão no Rosto da pequena aumentou.  
\- Você ainda não me ensinou essa - Ela franziu o cenho.  
\- Tudo ao seu tempo - Eu sorri antes de beijar sua testa e sair de cima dela.  
Rose seguiu para o chuveiro, enquanto eu recolhia minhas roupas e as levava para a lavanderia. Ao contrário de Rose, eu não tinha roupas na cabana, então teria que lavar e secar as minhas.  
Eu fiz companhia para Rose no banho, enquanto a tempestade do lado de fora se tornava ainda mais selvagem. O barulho alto dos trovões muitas vezes assustavam Rose, arrancando alguns gritinhos da garota, me fazendo rir.  
Rose colocou um pijama enquanto eu permanecia de toalha, esperando que a secadora terminasse logo seu trabalho com minha roupa.  
\- Você costuma fazer compras? - Eu questionei abrindo sua geladeira e armários ainda enrolado na toalha. Rose tinha contratado alguém para arrumar sua cozinha, mas não adiantava muito se ela não tinha comida.  
\- Pra que? - Ela deu de ombros debruçada em cima da bancada da cozinha, me observando atentamente - Eu nem fico mais aqui.  
\- Eu poderia fazer um jantar adequado - Eu sorri me aproximando para lhe roubar um beijo - Se você tivesse algo além de ovos, bacon e pipoca.  
\- Eu tenho manteiga e vinho - Ela me ofereceu uma piscadela - Que eu saiba isso pode acabar se transformando em um maravilhoso omelete.  
Eu balancei a cabeça com um sorriso exasperado, pegando os ovos na geladeira e colocando ao lado do fogão, procurando uma frigideira para fritar o bacon.  
\- Mudança de planos - Rose tomou meu lugar quando o barulho da secadora cessou, ficando na ponta dos pés e me dando um rápido selinho. - Eu vou fazer o jantar, enquanto você vai se vestir antes que eu acabe te atacando.  
\- Você planeja me atacar? - Eu ergui uma sobrancelha, me aproximando mais dela.  
\- Não antes de comer alguma coisa - Ela gargalhou se desviando de mim e seguindo para o fogão. - Mas se você continuar desfilando desse jeito pela casa, não sei quanto tempo minha resolução vai durar.  
Eu dei um beijo em seu rosto e segui para a lavanderia, pegando minha cueca e calça já secas, as vestindo em seguida. Eu voltei para a cozinha, encontrando Rose no fogão, trabalhando no tal omelete enquanto fritava as fatias de bacon na outra frigideira.  
Ela tinha servido duas taças de vinho, estava bebericando uma enquanto a outra estava em cima da bancada. Eu a peguei e segui até a morena, não podia negar que o aroma da comida estava delicioso, mas aquilo estava longe de parecer um omelete.  
\- Nem uma palavra - ela ameaçou ao notar meu olhar divertido - O que importa é o sabor.  
\- Eu não falei nada - Eu me defendi enquanto ela desligava o fogo, pegando um garfo e colocando um pouco do ovo na minha boca.  
\- E então? - Ela perguntou com expectativa.  
\- Está delicioso - Eu sorri.  
Nós terminamos de jantar em um clima ameno. Eu me sentia cada vez mais próximo da morena, ela me completava de uma forma que eu nunca pensei ser possível. Nós nos deitamos cedo para assistir um filme, eu definitivamente vou dormir aqui hoje, já que a tempestade não dava nem sinais de que iria passar.  
Rose estava deitada ao meu lado, sua respiração pesada indicava que tinha adormecido. Eu desliguei a tv, me virando de frente pra ela, velando seu sono. Eu tirei o cabelo que tinha coberto parte de seu rosto e o acariciei com cuidado para não acordá-la. Ela tinha um pequeno sorriso nos lábios, que fez eu me perguntar com o que ela poderia estar sonhando.  
Eu a puxei delicadamente para perto, fazendo ela se aninhar em mim, eu acariciei seus braços descendo suavemente até chegar em suas mãos. Meus dedos roçaram uma pequena cicatriz em seu pulso esquerdo, eu senti sua pulsação forte e ritmada antes de depositar um pequeno beijo ali.  
Ela é sem dúvida a melhor coisa que me aconteceu, Rose chegou devagar e foi transformando minha vida aos poucos. Na primeira vez que a vi, eu achei que ela era uma mulher linda, mas conforme fui a conhecendo eu percebi que ela era a garota mais teimosa, inteligente, delicada, maluca que eu já tinha conhecido, e de repente, eu precisava dela.  
Como eu ficarei quando ela decidir partir? Será que ela vai sentir minha falta quando se for? Eu poderia segui-la? Eu tenho certeza que viver longe dela não é mais uma opção para mim. Mas e minha família? Eu adoro esse lugar.  
Mas talvez possa ser algo temporário. Eu poderia sair daqui para acompanhá-la durante sua residência e ela poderia voltar comigo quando terminasse. Eu poderia convencê-la a fazer isso? Eu seria capaz disso?  
Eu senti o sono me embalar enquanto minha mente ainda estava presa a esses pensamentos. Eu com certeza vou encontrar uma solução. Uma que envolva não me afastar dela.


	24. Capítulo 24 - Good Enough

_ Shouldn't let you conquer me completely _

_ Now I can't let go of this dream _

_ Can't believe that I feel good enough _

_ I feel good enough _

_ It's been such a long time coming, but I feel good _

_ And I'm still waiting for the rain to fall _

_ Pour real life down on me _

_ Cause I can't hold on to anything this good enough _

_ Am I good enough for you to love me too? _

**_Good Enough - Evanescence_ **

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Eu acordei com o sol entrando pela janela, apesar da temperatura ainda estar baixa, a tempestade tinha finalmente passado. Eu estava totalmente entrelaçada à Dimitri que ainda dormia tranquilamente. Eu me movi com cuidado para não acordá-lo, observando como ele parecia sereno enquanto dormia.

Eu nunca me senti tão feliz e completa antes, Dimitri Belikov mudou minha vida de uma forma que eu não sei se consigo voltar à minha antiga. Eu me levantei, seguindo até a cozinha, fazendo uma xícara de chá preto. Eu olhei pela janela e pude perceber os sinais da tempestade de ontem. O caminho estava totalmente enlameado, algumas árvores tinham sido derrubadas e minha varanda estava lotada de folhas.

Eu observei a hora em meu celular, me sentando no sofá e percebi que acabamos dormindo muito mais do que estávamos acostumados. Ele deveria ir para casa de sua mãe hoje, eu não o manteria longe mais um domingo. A questão é, o que eu faria para matar o tempo? Passar o dia com a Liss e com a Jill não era mais uma opção depois de ontem, Eu me sentia irritada com todos os Dragomirs. Abe ainda não tinha voltado da Flórida, o que ele tem pra fazer lá afinal?

Eu puxei meus pés para cima e abracei meus joelhos, tentando me manter aquecida. Minha mente voltou à noite anterior. Tinha tudo para ter dado errado, eu estava irritada, Dimitri poderia ter realmente se ofendido por causa do André, ele podia sequer ter me seguido quando eu decidi descer do carro e vir para casa no meio da tempestade. Mas de alguma forma, não poderia ter dado mais certo.

Eu nunca vi o olhar de Dimitri transmitir tantos sentimentos como ontem, eu me sentia enfeitiçada por aquele olhar, eu me sentia presa em um sonho bom. Eu me sentia bem, eu finalmente me sentia bem, leve, em paz.

\- Porque você tem sempre que fugir da cama? - A voz do russo me trouxe de volta a realidade, ele estava parado no vão da porta do quarto, me observando com curiosidade, usando apenas a cueca boxer de ontem. Eu sorri conforme ele vinha em minha direção, se ajoelhando na minha frente, me dando um beijo demorado e carinhoso, segurando meu rosto entre suas mãos. - Você está gelada.

Ele desceu as mãos pelo meus braços, sua pele era quente contra a minha, me fazendo ainda mais consciente do frio que eu sentia.

\- Vá tomar um banho quente - Ele me deu um beijo no rosto - eu vou preparar alguma coisa para comer...

\- Já passa das dez - Eu o observei - Você vai se atrasar para o almoço na sua mãe.

\- Eu não preciso ir - Ele desviou o olhar, demonstrando exatamente o contrário - Nós podemos ir para Mobile hoje e...

\- Camarada - Eu o interrompi - Eu sei que você sente falta delas, eu não quero te afastar da sua família.

\- E eu não quero te deixar aqui sozinha - Ele retrucou.

\- Eu não vou morrer por ficar sozinha por algumas horas - Eu revirei os olhos. - Você pode ir.

\- E se você for comigo? - Ele encostou a testa na minha, me dando um pequeno beijo.

\- Dimitri eu não posso simplesmente aparecer na casa da sua mãe - Eu exclamei surpresa. Eu sei que em algum momento eu terei que fazer isso, mas não precisa ser hoje!

\- Porque não? - Ele beijou minha bochecha antes de seguir para meu pescoço - Ela adoraria, minhas irmãs adorariam... E eu também...

\- Aposto que Paul não gostaria muito - Eu murmurei sentindo seus beijos aumentarem.

\- Ele quase nunca sai do quarto - Ele retrucou.

\- Eu não sei - Eu choraminguei ao senti-lo traçar uma linha de beijos pela minha clavícula.

\- Tudo bem - Ele deu um sorriso triste - Eu não te deixaria desconfortável... Nós podemos fazer outra coisa.

Eu quis imediatamente me chutar, eu poderia fazer isso certo? Ele sobreviveu a um jantar com meu pai! O que é um almoço em uma casa cheia de Russas?

\- Ok - Eu suspirei - Mas só se não for atrapalhar sua mãe!

\- Tem certeza? - Ele entrelaçou nossos dedos - Eu não quero que se sinta pressionada.

\- Você aguentou o Abe- Eu sorri - Eu posso aguentar o seu sobrinho inconveniente.

\- Se o garoto tentar mais alguma coisa com você, dessa vez eu realmente vou castigá-lo - Dimitri gargalhou se levantando - Eu vou tomar um banho em casa, você vai se arrumar aqui?

\- Sim - Eu sorri - Te encontro logo.

Eu procurei me arrumar rapidamente antes de seguir para a casa de Dimitri. Ele já estava pronto e tinha separado alguns muffins de banana com chocolate para que eu comesse.

\- Você quer me contar exatamente o que aconteceu entre você e o André ontem? - Dimitri perguntou me observando.

\- Eu já te falei - Eu dei de ombros - ele queria que eu convencesse Lissa a se casar no ginásio. Quando eu me recusei, ele começou a gritar comigo.

\- Ele gritou com você? - Dimitri rosnou apertando o volante.

\- Não é como se eu me importasse - Eu revirei os olhos - Mas aquela miniatura de galinha frita me irritou.

\- Como? - Dimitri me olhou confuso.

\- Mia - Eu expliquei - Ela decidiu se arrumar com a gente, eu passei a tarde aguentando ela. 

\- Qual é o problema de vocês duas? - Dimitri perguntou estacionando na frente da casa de sua mãe.

\- Ela quer infernizar minha vida de qualquer jeito - Eu reclamei - Mesmo quando já está na cara que eu não tenho nenhum interesse no idiota do namorado dela.

\- Não? - Ele se aproximou com um sorriso perigoso no rosto.

\- Não - Eu neguei com a cabeça - Eu tenho uma pessoa mais interessante em mente.

\- E eu conheço essa pessoa? - Ele perguntou em meu ouvido com a voz rouca, me causando arrepios.

\- Talvez - eu tentei me afastar, o que ele está pensando? Estamos parados na frente da casa da mãe dele, e tenho quase certeza de que tem alguém na janela. - Nós não temos que entrar?

\- Nós podemos ficar um pouco aqui - Eu fechei os olhos aos sentir seus dentes rasparem meu pescoço. - Eu quero saber quem é a pessoa, e eu tenho meus métodos para descobrir.

Eu senti um gemido começar a subir pela minha garganta enquanto Dimitri beijava meu pescoço. E então eu reagi sem pensar, Dimitri me olhou atordoado depois do tapa que eu acabei acertando em sua orelha.

\- Sinto muito - Eu comecei surpresa levando minha mão à boca.  _ Qual o meu problema? _

\- Ok - Ele piscou ainda atordoado - Talvez seja melhor a gente entrar...

\- Dimitri, sinto muito mesmo - Eu continuei ao sair do carro - Eu te machuquei?

\- Não foi a reação que eu esperava - Ele deu um sorriso sem graça segurando minha mão - Mas não foi nada, estou bem.

\- Eu realmente sinto muito - Eu choraminguei antes de levar sua mão até meus lábios, depositando um beijo - Eu só estou um pouco nervosa...

\- Elas já gostam de você, Rose - Ele me ofereceu um sorriso mais sincero enquanto abria a porta - Não tem com o que se preocupar.

\- Realmente não vou atrapalhar? - Eu suspirei preocupada.

\- Rose - Dimitri me puxou pela sala enquanto eu ouvia passos apressados no corredor que levava à cozinha - Minha mãe vai adorar a surpresa. Você vai ver...

\- Surpresa? - Eu estanquei no caminho - O que você quer dizer com surpresa?

Dimitri se virou para mim com uma expressão um pouco culpada.

\- Dimitri - Eu abaixei minha voz para um sussurro - Você avisou sua mãe que a gente viria, certo?

\- Isso é Ridículo Rose - Ele revirou os olhos - Porque eu avisaria? Ela é minha mãe.

\- Eu achei que nós tínhamos combinado que eu você avisaria que nós viríamos. - Eu sussurrei irritada.

\- Não, nós combinamos que você viria se não fosse atrapalhá-la - Dimitri deu de ombros - E não vai...

\- Eu vou matar você - Eu continuei no mesmo tom - Não acredito que você fez isso!

\- Rose, se acalme, não é grande coisa - Ele tentou me puxar em direção à cozinha.

\- Não é grande coisa? - Eu elevei um pouco a voz antes de baixá-la novamente para um murmúrio agudo e praticamente incompreensível - Como não é grande coisa, Dimitri, eu estou com vontade...

\- Dimka? - Uma voz veio do corredor, me interrompendo - Você veio?

Nós nos viramos a tempo de ver Olena surgir na sala, eu prontamente forcei um sorriso, ignorando minha vontade de esganar Dimitri, que aumentou significativamente quando ele começou a falar em Russo com ela. Eles falavam rápido demais para que eu compreendesse qualquer palavra além do meu nome.

\- Rose - Olena se virou com uma expressão bondosa - Não precisa se preocupar, você nunca me atrapalharia...

Eu senti meu rosto esquentar imediatamente. Eu não acredito que ele falou isso pra mãe dele!

\- Desculpe - Eu balbuciei.

\- E não se preocupe em comer nada esquisito aqui - Ela continuou - Eu vou pegar leve na culinária Russa.

\- Não precisa se incomodar - Eu olhei de forma acusadora para Dimitri que parecia completamente tranquilo, de repente, aquele tapa não pareceu tão ruim assim.

-Sonya ainda não chegou Dimka - Olena comentou - Nós estamos todas na cozinha, vamos...

Dimitri enlaçou os dedos nos meus e me puxou em direção à cozinha. Eu resisti ao impulso de me esconder atrás dele como da ultima vez que estive ali.

As garotas exclamaram algo em russo assim que Dimitri entrou, ele respondeu da mesma forma, me deixando confusa. A velha da outra vez estava sentada à mesa me observando atentamente.

\- Vamos Rose - Ele me incentivou - eu já te ensinei a falar oi em Russo.

\- Está ensinando Russo pra ela, Dimka? - Karo sorriu. - Vamos Rose, queremos te ouvir.

\- Hmm... Privet - Eu comecei envergonhada. - dobroye utro.

\- Você está realmente levando à sério - Vika provocou o irmão - Nunca te vi ter paciência para ensinar ninguém...

\- Rose é uma boa aluna - Ele estava atrás de mim, e envolveu minha cintura com os braços, me puxando para perto dele, antes de dar um beijo em meu rosto.

\- Ela tem uma boa pronúncia - A velha se manifestou. Ela fala inglês? - Mas você deveria ensinar as palavras corretas...

\- Eu ensinei as palavras corretas Yeva - Dimitri retrucou.

\- Do que ela está falando? - Eu virei meu rosto em sua direção - Eu falei algo errado?

\- Não Rose - Olena interrompeu - Você falou tudo corretamente. Dimitri está realmente sendo um bom professor.

\- Você espera que ela saia falando Privet, quando você levá-la à Rússia? - A velha insistiu.

\- Me levar para a Rússia? - Eu olhei em volta confusa. Estão planejando me levar pra Rússia? Já foi difícil aceitar me mudar para o Alabama!

-Vó, por favor - Dimitri gemeu.

\- O que está acontecendo? - Eu me virei para Dimitri.

\- Rose, ignore - Karo pediu

A abertura da porta da frente acabou interrompendo a discussão, a risada estridente de Zoya se fez presente.

\- Tio Imka - Ela surgiu na cozinha agarrando a perna de Dimitri, me olhando com curiosidade.

Ela usava uma regata listrada rosa e uma saia estampada com uma grinalda de flores na cabeça. Era uma bela garota, mas não está frio pra ela estar vestida dessa maneira?

\- Zoya, espere - Sonya surgiu na cozinha em seguida, trazendo um pequeno casaco para a garota. Ela abraçou Dimitri, dando um beijo em seu rosto enquanto ele pegava a pequena garota no colo. - Dimka, você veio.. Olá Rose, é bom te ver.

Ela me deu um abraço antes de ir em direção à sua mãe. O assunto da minha suposta ida à Rússia foi deixado de lado enquanto Olena vinha pegar a garota do colo de Dimitri.

\- Como estão as coisas, Dimka? - Sonya o encarou com um sorriso. - Não achei que veria os dois aqui hoje. Espero que não estejam te assustando, Rose.

\- Ahh imagina, até agora só falaram que vão levá-la para a Rússia - Vika gargalhou.

\- Dimka - Sonya começou antes que eu pudesse me manifestar - dessa maneira vão espantar sua garota...

\- Eu não deixaria que ela fugisse - Ele sorriu me puxando para perto.

\- Quem é? - Zoya apontou para mim desconfiada ao ver Dimitri passar o braço em volta de meu ombro.

\- Ela é a namorada do seu tio, Zoya - Olena explicou arrumando a pequena coroa de flores na cabeça da menina enquanto Sonya vestia o casaco na garota. - É a Tia Rose.

\- Ota tia? - Zoya me avaliou desconfiada antes de estender os braços pra ele - Tio... Colo.

\- Acho que ela não quer outra tia - Eu sussurrei para Dimitri enquanto todas as garotas se ocupavam na cozinha. Eu notei um rapaz parecendo um pouco deslocado no canto, eu não o conhecia.

\- Ela vai se acostumar - Dimitri explicou ao pegar a garota no colo. - Jack, não tinha te visto aí.

\- Olá Dimitri - Ele cumprimentou.

\- Essa é minha namorada Rose - Ele me apresentou enquanto Zoya grudava em seu pescoço - Rose, esse é o marido da Sonya, Jack.

As belikovas cumprimentaram o rapaz e logo voltaram a seus afazeres na cozinha.

\- Zoya - Sonya chamou enquanto nós seguíamos para sala - Vem com a mama.

\- Não - Ela gritou se agarrando no pescoço de Dimitri.

\- Então Rose - Sonya sorriu se sentando ao meu lado no sofá.

\- Tio, brinca - Zoya pulou para o chão e o puxou assim que ele se sentou.

\- Zoya, deixe seu tio - Jack a repreendeu

\- Não! Brinca - Ela continuou puxando-o.

\- Eu volto logo - Ele se inclinou para me beijar, mas a garota correu e entrou no nosso meio, agarrando as pernas de Dimitri.

-Tio - Ela choramingou.

\- Zoya - Sonya a puxou, falando algo em russo, em tom de Repreensão.

\- Dimitri também tem essa mania de falar Russo mesmo você não entendendo uma palavra? - Jack perguntou enquanto Dimitri era puxado para fora da sala pela garota

\- Mais ou menos - eu respondi me sentindo um pouco desconfortável por ter sido deixada sozinha ali. - Ele está tentando me ensinar algumas coisas.

\- Sério? - Sonya perguntou interessada. - Essa é nova, Dimka geralmente não tem paciência para ensinar.

\- Todos estão repetindo isso - eu comentei - mas ele é um bom professor.

\- Aposto que a grande questão é a aluna. - Jack sorriu, eu estava me sentindo um pouco mais a vontade com os dois. - Os Belikovs não são muito pacientes nessa questão. Ou você aprende ou acaba sendo ofendido em uma língua que você não entende..

\- Pela última vez, aquilo não foi uma ofensa - Sonya revirou os olhos. - mas você não estava colaborando. Aquilo que você estava falando estava mais pra chinês que russo!

\- Rose, eu estava repetindo exatamente o que ela estava falando - O rapaz me confidenciou em um sussurro - E de repente ela começou a gritar "pela última vez, isso não é russo seu buchay rufok"

Ele imitou o tom e sotaque da russa, me fazendo rir.

\- Bol'shoy ryvok - Sonya revirou os olhos.

\- Isso não é grande idiota? - eu franzi a testa.

\- Sabia! - O rapaz exclamou - eu sei quando sou ofendido!

\- O que o meu irmão anda te ensinando? - sonya gargalhou

\- Na verdade, isso foi a Vika - eu expliquei.

\- típico -Jack sorriu.

\- Mas então Rose.. - Sonya começou - O que você está achando da nossa família?

\- bem, eu ainda não entendi porque eu iria para a Rússia, mas eu gostei de todos.

\- Você deve estar nos achando completamente malucos - ela gargalhou.

\- Dimitri teve que aguentar meu pai ameaçando dar um traumatismo craniano à ele... - eu dei de ombros, atiçando a curiosidade da russa.

karo entrou na sala, se sentando ao meu lado, aonde Dimitri estava antes.

\- Espera, Dimitri já conheceu seu pai? - Sonya perguntou surpresa.

\- Dimitri conhecendo o pai de alguém... - Karo gargalhou - por essa eu não esperava.

\- Duvido que ele tenha sofrido tanto quanto eu - Jack exclamou - eu tive que conversar com yeva, Olena e teve aquele cara esquisito também..

\- Não foi tão ruim amor... -Sonya sorriu enquanto Karo segurava o riso.

\- Ele teve o azar de vir pedir Sonya em casamento justo no dia em que um amigo da família estava visitando - Karo explicou - Como Dimitri não estava presente, ele decidiu tomar o lugar de Dimitri e ter uma conversa séria com Jack. mas não foi tão ruim quanto ele descreve..

\- Não? - Ele exclamou - O cara me falou que era pra eu pensar bem antes de fazer Sonya sofrer, porque ele tinha uma coleção de armas e vários álibis convincentes.. E bastaria uma ligação de Sonya..

Espera, Dimitri me contou que Abe é um antigo amigo da família... Será que é tão amigo assim?

\- O que podemos dizer? - karo continuou rindo - Ele é criativo.

\- Ele seria Abe Mazur? - Eu sorri.

\- Você conhece aquele maluco? - Jack murmurou.

\- Ahh sim - meu sorriso aumentou - O conheço muito bem... Mas normalmente o chamo de pai...

\- Pai? - Sonya se engasgou - você é filha do Abe?

\- Pelo menos foi o que me contaram - eu sorri diante do espanto de todos.

\- Olha, quando eu chamei ele de maluco.. - Jack começou sem graça.

\- Não se preocupe - eu gargalhei - eu concordo plenamente...

\- E Dimka teve um conversa com ele? - Karo segurou o riso. - eu daria tudo pra ver isso.

\- Se você estava esperando algo como o Jack pálido pelas ameaças, - a voz de Dimitri me surpreendeu - não foi assim.

\- Eu não fiquei pálido - ele murmurou.

\- não se sinta mal - eu consolei o rapaz - meu ex noivo veio literalmente chorar no meu colo quando abe negou minha mão a ele. Eu tive que ir atrás do velho para resolver o problema.

\- Abe não deve ter gostado muito disso - Dimitri me puxou, sentando no meu lugar e fazendo eu me sentar em seu colo. Envolvendo minha cintura com seus braços. Zoya me olhou com uma expressão desagradável.

\- Definitivamente não - eu dei um sorriso sem graça - ele disse que aceitaria minha decisão, mas deixou claro que eu estava cometendo um erro..

\- Porque vocês dois terminaram? - Karo perguntou com curiosidade.

\- Bem.. - Eu desviei o olhar para o chão me sentindo um pouco desconfortável.

\- Você não precisa responder - Dimitri me interrompeu, segurando minha mão de forma carinhosa, e lançando um olhar irritado para a irmã.

\- Desculpe - Karo começou desconsertada - Eu não queria tocar e um ponto sensível.

\- Não tocou - Eu forcei um sorriso. Estava na hora de superar aquilo, Abe tinha razão, Dean não era a pessoa certa pra mim. - Ele me disse que era porque eu trabalhava muito.. Mas na última visita de Abe, eu descobri que não foi bem assim..

\- O que você quer dizer? - Dimitri me olhou confuso.

\- Abe me contou que teve uma conversa com ele e perguntou o que ele queria para se afastar de mim... - Eu comecei a brincar com um anel que eu tinha no dedo, Dimitri estava com uma mão apoiada em minha coxa e a outra segurando minha cintura.

\- E?? - Sonya perguntou com curiosidade.

\- E ele pediu dois milhões - eu dei de ombros diante do olhar chocado dos demais. A mão de Dimitri que estava em minha cintura acabou me apertando, me causando um pouco de desconforto.

\- Abe pagou dois milhões para seu noivo terminar com você? - Karo arregalou os olhos.

\- Na verdade era apenas um teste - Eu suspirei, notando uma pequena movimentação atrás do sofá, sem dar muita atenção. - ele não recebeu nada e meu pai avisou que ele tinha uma semana para sumir da minha vida.. Foi como eu vim parar aqui, eu fui demitida e Dean terminou comigo, eu não tinha muita coisa sobrando na minha vida e meu pai achou que seria uma boa coisa me mandar para cá...

\- Ele fez o certo - Dimitri beijou meu rosto, acariciando minha coxa. Ele não parece ter gostado muito da história, mas não comentou nada. Ninguém comentou, na verdade. Todos pareciam desconfortáveis.

Eu mal tive tempo de levantar em um pulo, antes de Zoya cair de cabeça para baixo no colo de Dimitri. A garota escalou a parte de trás do sofá apenas para conseguir um lugar no colo do tio. Ela logo se ajeitou ali, me lançando um sorriso inocente e um olhar vitorioso.

\- Zoya! - Sonya exclamou pegando a garota, que protestava, no colo e se levantando - Rose, eu sinto muito... Não sei o que deu nela hoje.

\- Eu posso me sentar em outro lugar - Eu comecei - Não tem problema...

\- Nós vamos pegar um pouco de ar - Dimitri se levantou segurando minha mão. - Vocês já alugaram Rose por tempo demais.

\- Só estamos conhecendo sua garota, Dimka - Karo se justificou, apesar de não protestar diante do plano do Russo. - Eu te aviso quando tudo estiver pronto.

\- Sua sobrinha não gostou muito de mim - Eu comentei enquanto descíamos as escadas da varanda e dávamos a volta até o quintal dos fundos.

\- Ela está com ciúmes - Dimitri gargalhou, parando antes de passar pelo portão que levaria ao quintal dos fundos, me envolvendo pela cintura e dando um rápido beijo. - está com medo de perder o posto de princesa para a garota bonita que surgiu hoje.

\- Seria difícil competir com ela - Eu sorri subindo minhas mãos pelo seu peitoral até enlaçar seu pescoço. - Não acho que eu tenha chances.

\- De se tornar minha princesa? Nenhuma chance. Você já é minha rainha... - Ele falou cada palavra devagar distribuindo pequenos beijos em meu rosto.

\- Nós temos plateia - Eu murmurei olhando para a casa do outro lado da rua, vendo Mia nos observando da varanda. - Vamos sair daqui...

\- Vamos - Ele abriu o portão, me levando ao quintal dos fundos, me roubando mais alguns beijos hora ou outra.

Ele me encostou na lateral da casa, olhando em meus olhos antes de me dar um novo beijo, mais demorado, cuidadoso. Eu comecei a me perguntar o que é tudo isso que eu sinto toda vez que eu penso nele, ou estou ao seu lado. É como se eu fosse totalmente preenchida de felicidade pela simples menção de seu nome, como se eu finalmente fosse boa o bastante para alguém.

Eu não precisava fingir ser alguém que eu não sou, não precisava mudar.. Eu sempre me senti feliz por ser eu mesma, e eu podia fazer isso ao lado dele sem ter medo.

\- Realmente aconteceu? - Ele perguntou depois de um tempo me observando, acariciando meu rosto com delicadeza. - A tal história com Dean?

\- Segundo meu pai, sim - Eu desviei o olhar para o chão.

\- Eu não sei se tenho vontade de quebrar a cara desse seu ex noivo pelo o que ele fez - Ele comentou despreocupado - Ou se o agradeço... Afinal, foi graças a ele que você veio parar aqui...

Minha única reação foi dar um sorriso mínimo. Eu podia não amar verdadeiramente Dean e realmente ter superado nosso término, mas ainda é difícil admitir que ele só estava comigo pelo dinheiro do meu pai. Todos os anos que passamos juntos realmente não significaram nada pra ele..  _ Eu não signifiquei nada pra ele! _

\- Você sabe que ele foi um idiota, certo? - Dimitri me obrigou a olhar em seus olhos - Ele foi o único a perder.

\- Sim, ele perdeu dois milhões - Eu brinquei.

\- Ele perdeu a chance de passar o resto da vida com uma garota incrível - Ele afirmou olhando em meus olhos - Perdeu a chance de acordar todos os dias ao seu lado, tendo a melhor visão do universo logo pela manhã. Ouvir sua voz, sua risada, sentir seu perfume.. Você percebe quantas coisas ele perdeu?

\- Eu não sou tudo isso - Eu respondi, sentindo meu rosto corar.

\- Se você não fosse, - Ele tirou uma mecha de cabelo que caiu em meu rosto, colocando-a atrás da minha orelha - Eu não teria te trazido aqui...

\- Dimitri - Eu me lembrei da noite anterior, Mesmo sem ter entendido uma palavra do que ele falou, eu senti meu peito queimar ao ouvir aquilo. - Ontem você me falou uma coisa em russo quando estávamos na cama... O que significa?

\- Você vai descobrir.. - Ele respirou fundo desviando o olhar - Mas ainda não... Vou te contar na hora certa..

\- Mas... - Eu comecei a protestar. Porque ele não poderia me contar? Meus protestos foram silenciados por um beijo.

\- Eu te prometo, um dia eu vou te contar... - Ele Segurou minha mão, me obrigando a retomar o caminho.

\- Ótimo - Nós encontramos Yeva assim que chegamos ao quintal. A velha estava ajoelhada, mexendo em uma pequena horta perto da cerca - Eu estava precisando de ajuda.

\- O que você precisa Vó? - Dimitri se aproximou.

\- Você não, a garota! - Ela o repreendeu - Você pode entrar.

\- Vó - Ele começou em um tom de aviso, mas o olhar penetrante da velha o fez desistir. _ Ele não está pensando em me deixar aqui sozinha com essa encarnação de mumm-Ra, está?  _ \- Eu te espero lá dentro, tudo bem?

Ele me deu um beijo na testa antes de se virar e entrar, não me dando tempo para responder. Eu fiquei encarando a velha sem saber exatamente o que fazer a seguir. O que ela poderia querer comigo?

\- Eu estou replantando essas mudas de beterraba - Ela me informou - Venha, me ajude...

\- Eu não mexo em terra - Eu respondi imediatamente. Que maluquice é essa agora?

\- Bobagem - Ela indicou para que eu me ajoelhasse ao seu lado, eu com certeza vou sujar minha calça se fizer isso. - É só terra, não tem porque ter medo...

\- Mas...

\- Vamos logo garota - Ela reclamou, já perdendo a paciência, fazendo com que eu cedesse à sua vontade, já que chutar a avó do meu namorado provavelmente não seria algo bem visto.

\- O que você quer que eu faça? - Eu perguntei com uma careta, ao sentir a terra úmida sob meus joelhos enquanto a velha fazia alguns buracos na terra.

\- Você vai pegar às mudas e colocar nos buracos - Ela indicou - Com cuidado! Foi difícil consegui-las..

\- Como você as conseguiu? - Eu perguntei desconfiada pegando aquilo da melhor maneira que eu pude.

\- Eu tive que pular a cerca do quintal da Velha Ivashkov - Ela comentou com naturalidade, atraindo minha total atenção. Ela acabou de me confessar um crime?

\- Você disse pular uma cerca? - Eu perguntei incrédula, como ela conseguiria fazer isso?

\- Exatamente, e é bem mais difícil fazer isso com uma cesta de mudas de beterraba. - Ela continuou esburacando a terra.

\- Você está me dizendo que roubou as beterrabas da velha? - Eu perguntei tentando segurar o riso e falhando miseravelmente.

\- Você acha isso engraçado? - Ela ergueu uma sobrancelha me observando com uma expressão ilegível - preste atenção no que você está fazendo, vai estragar minhas mudas.

\- É possível que eu estrague, já que não faço a minima ideia do que estou fazendo - Eu murmurei.

\- Você aprenderia se parasse de reclamar tanto - A velha bufou.

\- Não sei porque tenho que aprender isso - Eu exclamei - Eu não planejo plantar muitas beterrabas na minha vida!

\- E como você planeja cuidar do meu neto dessa maneira? - A velha me observou.

\- Comprando as beterrabas no mercado? - Eu revirei os olhos - Como qualquer pessoa normal faria?

\- Bobagem, bobagem. - Ela murmurou. - Isso, agora sim você está fazendo direito!

\- Ótimo - Eu suspirei. Nós trabalhamos em silêncio por um tempo, antes da velha recomeçar a falar.

\- Ibrahim me falou muito sobre você...

\- Falou? - Eu perguntei surpresa. Eu não acho que meu pai seja do tipo que saia falando que tem uma filha por aí. Eu não sei nem se Stan sabe que eu sou filha dele.

\- Ahh sim, ele não poderia estar mais orgulhoso da menina dele.

Eu senti meu peito se aquecer diante dessa declaração. Ele realmente se orgulha tanto de mim? Eu nunca duvidei de seu amor depois que o conheci, mas ninguém nunca parecia saber que eu era sua filha, ou que ele sequer tinha uma filha, então eu assumi que ele nunca falava de mim por aí. Eu era apenas a filha ilegitima, que ele amava, mas preferia esconder. A prova disso era o fato dele nunca ter sequer tocado no assunto de colocar seu sobrenome em mim...

\- Orgulhoso.. - Eu repeti com um pequeno sorriso nos lábios. Eu sempre estive atrás da aprovação da minha mãe, nunca tinha percebido o sentimento de ter a aprovação de meu pai.

\- Ele me contou toda a história de vocês - Ela deu de ombros - Sempre que falava de sua garotinha, ou mostrava uma foto nova ele tinha aquele sorriso bobo, mesmo sem te conhecer.

\- Eu não sabia que minha mãe mandava fotos minhas para ele - Eu a encarei. O que é essa mulher, que parece saber mais da minha vida do que eu?

\- Sua mãe enviava uma vez por ano - Ela explicou. - Principalmente depois do tal acidente, geralmente eram as fotos que tiravam de você no colégio interno.

Eu fiquei calada, absorvendo as informações... Porque isso está me afetando tanto? É normal que um pai fale sobre a filha, certo? Mesmo uma ilegítima. Não deveria ser grande coisa.

\- Você não teve uma vida fácil garota - Yeva me analisava atentamente - Você aprendeu a sobreviver sozinha, fazer tudo apenas por você. Mas agora você tem a chance de deixar tudo isso para trás. Você tem a chance de ter a vida que você sonhava antes, cercada de pessoas que se importam com você e que te amam. Você tem a chance de ser diferente da sua mãe.

\- Como você pode saber disso? - Eu desviei o olhar na tentativa de esconder as milhares de dúvidas que surgiam em minha mente.

\- Eu simplesmente sei - A velha se levantou

\- Você não me conhece, e nem conhece a minha mãe! - Eu exclamei me levantando. Ela não pode simplesmente chegar e achar que pode falar as coisas sobre minha vida sem me conhecer. - Você pode conhecer meu pai, mas não sabe nada sobre a gente!

\- Eu sei o suficiente - Ela deu de ombros indo em direção à casa.

\- E o que seria o suficiente? - Eu questionei, congelada no mesmo lugar.

\- Desculpe, eu não falo sua língua - A velha olhou por sobre o ombro com um sorriso no rosto antes de entrar.

_ Ela não fala minha língua? Ela realmente acabou de me falar que não fala minha língua? _

\- Roza? - A voz de Dimitri me trouxe de volta à realidade - Está tudo bem?

\- Sim - Eu pisquei tentando me focar em Dimitri e esquecer o turbilhão que tinha tomado conta de minha mente.

\- Porque você está suja de terra? - Ele perguntou desconfiado.

\- Estávamos plantando beterrabas - Eu observei Dimitri. Será que a velha poderia ter razão? Eu poderia conseguir o que sempre procurei com Dimitri? E o que eu sempre quis? Um lar? Com certeza era isso que eu estava procurando quando aceitei me casar com Dean, mas é difícil saber o que é um lar quando nunca se teve um. Poderia Dimitri se tornar o meu lar?

\- E da onde ela tirou essas beterrabas? - Dimitri se aproximou.

\- Ela roubou de alguém - Eu dei de ombros seguindo em direção à casa 

\- Você disse que minha avó roubou as beterrabas de alguém? - Dimitri perguntou surpreso

\- Dimitri eu preciso lavar as mãos... - Eu as ergui, mostrando-as sujas de terra.

\- Claro, tem um lavabo no corredor - Ele segurou meu braço conforme eu passava por ele. - Rose, está tudo bem mesmo? Minha avó te falou alguma coisa? O que ela queria?

\- Nada especial - Eu menti forçando um sorriso - Aparentemente eu tenho tenho que aprender a plantar beterrabas para cuidar bem do neto dela.

\- Beterrabas? - Ele franziu o cenho.

\- É a sua família, camarada - Eu entrei na cozinha que estava vazia.

\- Estão arrumando a mesa para o almoço - Dimitri explicou - Vamos, eu te acompanho..

\- Não precisa - Eu o interrompi, eu realmente precisava respirar. - Eu vou ser rápida.

\- Você está estranha - Ele me avaliou.

\- É impressão sua - Eu segui até o lavabo, me trancando ali.

Eu lavei as mãos e tentei me acalmar. Ok, talvez eu quisesse que Dimitri se tornasse o meu lar, mas ele queria a mesma coisa? Ou só estava aproveitando o tempo ao meu lado? Porque aquela velha maluca teve que se intrometer na minha vida e me confundir tanto?

Eu abri a porta e segui em direção a sala, Sonya estava cantarolando algo para Zoya em russo, ninando a menina. Eu observei a cena por um momento.

\- Ya lyublyu tebya - Ela sussurrou colocando a menina adormecida no sofá. Aquilo chamou minha atenção.

\- Eu ouvi isso antes - Eu acabei soltando sem pensar - O que significa?

\- Como? - Ela me olhou confusa.

\- Isso que você falou - Eu expliquei - Eu já ouvi antes, mas não sei o que significa...

\- Não te falaram o significado? - Ela me ofereceu um sorriso misterioso.

-Não... - Eu a observei, tentando decifrar aquela expressão.

\- Significa 'Eu amo você' - Ela explicou acariciando os cabelos da filha e a observando com um olhar que transbordava sentimento.- Foi a única coisa que Jack aprendeu a falar em Russo.

\- Ohh - Foi a única coisa que eu consegui responder enquanto meu coração parecia que saltaria para fora. Será que foi realmente isso que Dimitri me falou? Ele realmente me ama? Isso seria possível?

\- É melhor a gente ir pra sala de jantar Rose - Sonya me chamou ao passar por mim sorrindo de forma amigável. - Todos já estão lá.

Eu a segui em silêncio, ainda absorvendo tudo aquilo que aconteceu nos últimos minutos. Eu sentia meu estômago revirar e minha mente dar voltas com todas as possibilidades que eu tinha ali... O que a velha me falou antes? Você tem a chance de ter a vida que você sonhava antes, cercada de pessoas que se importam com você e que te amam.

Eu realmente tenho essa chance? isso seria possível?

Eu me sentei ao lado de Dimitri, experimentando a tal culinária Russa e realmente não era ruim apesar da aparência esquisita de alguns pratos. Eu passei o almoço inteiro particularmente calada. Dimitri me falou que só me contaria o significado de suas palavras na hora certa, será que ele acha que não é a hora certa para falar isso ainda? Nesse caso não seria adequado se eu falasse também, certo? Mesmo que já estivesse mais que na cara que amor é exatamente o que estou sentindo.

\- Então, Rose - Vika me provocou quando sua mãe foi buscar a sobremesa - Fiquei sabendo que você foi o motivo do casamento não ter acontecido ontem. Você realmente convenceu Lissa a não se casar?

\- Quem falou isso? - Eu exclamei - Queriam arrumar o ginásio às pressas para que ela se casasse, ficaria horrível!

\- Um ginásio não é um lugar adequado para um casamento - Olena declarou entrando com um bolo.

\- Foi o que eu disse - Eu me defendi.

\- Nós ficamos sabendo que você a convenceu a não se casar por não gostar do noivo - Vika deu de ombros.

\- Eu vou matar a Mia - Eu revirei os olhos - Foi ela, não foi?

\- A garota não gosta de você - Yeva deu de ombros, ela voltou a falar minha língua agora?

\- Eu não me importa com o que ela pensa - Eu murmurei - Mas se ela continuar falando de mim por aí, vou ser obrigada a arrancar a língua dela.

\- Não nega o parentesco - Jack murmurou enquanto Yeva me observava.

\- Então você gosta do Aaron? - Vika insistiu.

-Eu acho ele esquisito - Eu dei de ombros - Mas não a convenceria a não se casar apenas por ele ser esquisito!

\- O casamento foi adiado por causa do mau tempo - Olena nos interrompeu - Acontecerá em uma semana, apenas isso.

\- Obrigada - eu suspirei, segurando a mão de Dimitri por baixo da mesa. Seus dedos logo se entrelaçaram aos meus, fazendo suaves carícias com o dedão no dorso da minha mão. Eu não via a hora de sair dali, estar sozinha com ele.

\- Mãe, você poderia separar um pedaço de medovik pra gente? - Dimitri pediu - Nós já vamos.

\- Já? - Olena se surpreendeu, eu o encarei sem entender, mas não discuti.

\- Sim - Ele confirmou - já está tarde.. Mas nós voltamos na próxima semana.

\- Tudo bem - Ela se levantou e voltou a cozinha para buscar uma travessa para colocar o bolo enquanto o resto se servia.

Nós nos despedimos de todos e logo saímos, Dimitri estava no mais absoluto silêncio. Ele abriu a porta do carro para que eu entrasse e deu a volta. Ele se sentou no banco do motorista, sem dar partida.

\- Você vai me contar o que está acontecendo? - Ele perguntou finalmente.

\- Como assim? - Eu questionei sem entender - Foi você quem disse que a gente tinha que vir.

\- Rose, eu te conheço - Ele deu um suspiro cansado - Estava na cara que você queria fugir de lá, eu só não consigo entender o motivo... Eu achei que você tivesse gostado da minha família.

\- Eu gostei - Eu me apressei em dizer - Realmente gostei.

\- Roza, não esconda as coisas de mim - Ele reclamou - Se tem algo te incomodando...

Eu o calei com um beijo. Eu sentia tanta necessidade apenas de estar perto dele, eu me agarrei à Dimitri como se ele pudesse sumir a qualquer minuto, deixando de lado toda a confusão da minha mente barulhenta e me concentrando apenas nele. Eu o amo! Eu realmente o amo...

Eu me afastei um pouco, deitando minha cabeça de forma desajeitada sobre seu peito, ouvindo as batidas de seu coração enquanto ele me abraçava.

\- O que minha avó te falou? - Ele perguntou depois de um tempo em silêncio.

\- Ela conhece toda a história da minha família - Eu decidi contar parte da verdade respirando fundo.

\- Rose, eu sinto muito! - Ele exclamou com uma nota de irritação na voz - Eu não esperava que isso fosse acontecer. Eu vou falar com ela.

\- Ela não falou nada de errado - Eu me apressei em dizer - Eu só não esperava lembrar disso. Vamos apenas esquecer isso, tudo bem?

\- Tem certeza? - Ele me fez olhar em seus olhos - Eu posso voltar lá agora mesmo.

\- Eu gostei de toda a sua família, Camarada - Eu tentei sorrir da melhor maneira possível antes de voltar para seu peito, sendo envolvida pelo seu calor. - Realmente não precisa se preocupar com isso. Mas no momento eu só quero ficar perto de você.

\- Vamos - Ele me soltou, dando um beijo na minha cabeça antes de dar partida no carro - Vamos para casa.

Sim... casa...

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	25. Capítulo 25 - Big Love In A Small Town

_ Do you ever think about me _

_ When you close your eyes at night? _

_ Do you ever think about me? _

_ Lost in a dream _

_ In a small town _

**_Big Love In A Small Town - Lady Antebellum_ **

\----------------------------------------------

O casamento de Lissa realmente aconteceria no sábado, dessa vez era pra valer, a garota mudou o lugar para um espaço adequado e tinha se prevenido de todas as formas, dessa vez realmente nada iria para-los.

Após Domingo, eu decidi esquecer o que descobri sobre Dimitri e levar as coisas devagar, não tem motivo para nos apressar, certo? Eu sei o que sinto por ele e poderia descobrir o que fazer com o tempo. Ainda tenho 9 meses nessa cidade para me decidir, ou eu tentaria voltar à minha antiga vida, ou aceitava de vez minha nova vida aqui.

já era quarta feira e eu não tinha tido nenhuma notícia de nenhum dos Dragomirs, André realmente se afastou dessa vez, Mia me lançava um olhar vitorioso todas as vezes que me via, me fazendo revirar os olhos. Ela realmente acha que eu quero algo com André tendo Dimitri do meu lado? Aonde essa maluca está com a cabeça?

Lissa tentou me ligar algumas vezes, mas eu geralmente só via a ligação depois de horas e acho que com o tempo ela desistiu de tentar falar comigo. Eu não sabia nem se eu era convidada do casamento ainda.

Hoje era a primeira vez que eu almoçava sozinha desde que comecei a namorar com Dimitri. Ele Tinha saído com Stan para Comprar alguns equipamentos novos para a clínica. Eu cuidei de tudo sozinha hoje, apesar de não ter tido muitos pacientes e quando deu o horário de almoço, eu fechei tudo e segui para o The Sunflower.

\- Finalmente você teve uma pausa para mim, Rose - Mikhail me envolveu em um abraço assim que eu cheguei - Belikov anda te amarrando no pé da cama, por acaso?

\- Mikhail - Eu lhe dei uma cotovelada tentando me manter séria - Ninguém está me amarrando na cama!

\- Tem certeza? - Ele gargalhou me levando a uma mesa.

\- Absoluta - Eu revirei os olhos.

\- Rose! - Karo veio me atender - Que surpresa, aonde está Dimitri?

\- Ele teve que resolver algumas coisas em Mobile - Eu expliquei.

\- E assim ela se lembra dos velhos amigos - Mikhail suspirou

\- Não seja dramático, Tanner. - Eu reclamei.

\- Karo, está na hora do seu almoço - Tanner nos observou - Eu tenho que ajudar Sonya, porque você não fica com a Rose?

\- Mikhail! - Eu exclamei

\- O que foi? Eu realmente não posso ficar aqui com você hoje, se você quiser eu vejo com o Ozera e... - Ele se explicou.

\- E quem disse que eu preciso de companhia? - Eu o fitei.

\- Rose, será um prazer - Karo sorriu.

\- Viu só - Ele deu um sorriso satisfeito - Ninguém gosta de comer sozinho. Karo, peça o que quiser, é por conta da casa e por favor, descubra o que seu irmão tem feito para prender minha amiga na cama dele e não deixar que ela tenha tempo para mais ninguém!

\- Mikhail, a última coisa que eu preciso saber, é o que meu irmão faz na cama dele - Karo respondeu com uma careta. Mikhail se limitou a gargalhar e seguir para uma porta.

\- Karo, você não precisa ficar se você não quiser, eu não me importo de comer sozinha. - Eu comecei.

\- E você acha que vou perder a chance de comer de graça? - Ela piscou um olho - Eu vou só levar o seu pedido para a cozinha e já volto.

Ela realmente voltou depois de um tempo. Ela era uma mulher realmente bonita, acho que beleza é realmente um traço de família.

\- E então - Ela deu um sorriso sincero - Meu irmão está te tratando bem? Porque eu posso dar uma surra nele, se ele não estiver! Eu fazia isso com frequência quando a gente era menor.

\- Eu acho que ele dificultaria seu trabalho hoje em dia - Eu provoquei.

\- Nem tanto, eu sei o que fazer para causar dor - Ela sorriu me fazendo rir. Eles parecem ser tão unidos, isso é tão legal. Eu sentia falta de Ann, se um dia eu tiver filhos, eu não vou querer um só, ele ou ela terá que ter no mínimo um irmão para fazer companhia.

_ Eu estou realmente pensando em filhos? Se contenha Rose! _

Nós passamos um tempo agradável, Karo me pediu desculpas pelas atitudes de Paul, e me contou indignada a reação do pai do rapaz ao saber da história. Ela também me contou várias outras histórias sobre a infância de Dimitri. Como eles viviam na Rússia, como foi depois que vieram para o Alabama, e uma história inacreditável sobre a tal Yeva e Tatiana pegarem no pé uma da outra.

\- No final - Ela gargalhava ao terminar de contar a história - A Tia Tatiana envenenou todas as plantas da minha avó, não sobrou nenhuma!

\- Qual o problema delas? - Eu perguntei rindo.

\- Não sei! Uma não foi com a cara da outra - Ela deu de ombros.

\- Eu preciso voltar para a clínica - Eu me espreguicei - Foi bom conversar com você, Karo.

\- Igualmente - Ela sorriu - Apareça em casa mais vezes, nossa família é um pouco... Hmmm Russa... Mas nós realmente gostamos de você.

\- Eu vou se Dimitri for - Eu sorri antes de voltar para a clínica.

O resto do meu dia sem Dimitri foi Chato, eu atendi alguns pacientes e fiquei conversando com Syd, até que ela realmente tivesse que trabalhar, então eu me contentei em dormir um pouco na maca do meu consultório.

\- Ela vai querer me ver - Eu ouvi uma voz conhecida ainda de olhos fechados. Ele voltou! - Não precisa avisá-la.

\- Mas.. - Syd tentou protestar enquanto a porta era aberta e Abe invadia meu consultório.

\- Vá embora velhote - Eu murmurei sem abrir os olhos. - Eu estou dormindo!

\- Ótimo saber que eu te mandei pra cá pra você ficar dormindo! - Abe reclamou.

\- Pelo menos estou ganhando meu dinheiro -Eu Respondi finalmente abrindo os olhos e encarando o velhote ao meu lado. - Preferia que eu vivesse do seu dinheiro como uma Socialite? 

\- Eu poderia viver com isso - Ele gargalhou, ficando pensativo depois. - Você poderia me acompanhar nas festas, eu teria que comprar vestidos adequados para você... E jóias... Com certeza você faria sucesso. Podemos pensar nisso.

\- De jeito nenhum - E levantei com uma careta - Eu não deixaria você brincar de me vestir.

\- Pensa bem garota - Ele sorriu me abraçando - Essa é sua oportunidade de sair do Alabama e rodar o mundo comigo.

\- Eu passo. - Eu sorri pulando para o chão. - O que está fazendo aqui, velhote?

\- Eu disse que voltaria - Ele deu de ombros - Não quer minha presença?

\- Não esperava que fosse tão rápido - Eu me justifiquei.

\- Eu vou ficar aqui essa semana - Ele avisou - Vamos sair para jantar hoje, garota.

\- Só nós dois? - eu sorri. - O que aconteceu?

\- Eu falei com sua mãe...

\- Estou ocupada hoje! - Eu emendei rápido. Janine tinha me ligado algumas vezes nos últimos dias, mas eu estava com Dimitri e depois com a Lissa no dia do casamento e não quis atender. Desde a última vez que conversamos eu comecei a pensar que talvez seja hora de deixar essa parte da minha vida para trás.

\- Você não vai fugir de mim - Ele avisou - Só vai adiar o inevitável, porque não termina logo com isso?

\- O que ela quer? - Eu murmurei.

\- Nós conversamos sobre isso no jantar - Ele me deu uma piscadela antes de sair.

Eu o acompanhei até a porta e encontrei Vika sentada na sala de espera. Ela está procurando por Dimitri?

\- Viktoria - Abe a abraçou - Você cresceu tanto desde a última vez que te vi.

\- Faz apenas três meses Abe - Ela sorriu. Abe esteve aqui antes da minha chegada?

\- Mas te garanto que você mudou muito - Ele sorriu - Te vejo mais tarde, Rose. Eu te busco... Na sua casa, não na do seu namorado!

\- Dimitri saiu com Stan - Eu avisei Vika após cumprimentar a garota.

\- Na verdade eu tenho uma consulta marcada com o Stan - Ela explicou - Ele disse que chega em breve.

\- Você está bem? - Eu perguntei confusa.

\- Sim, mas Stan é meu médico - Ela deu de ombros - Seria estranho me consultar com meu irmão!

\- Ok - Eu murmurei ao ver Stan entrando com Dimitri. Aparentemente era realmente verdade, já que Dimitri não estranhou a garota ser consulta marcada com o médico.

Nós acabamos indo para casa mais cedo, eu expliquei a Dimitri que sairia com Abe e provavelmente chegaria tarde, contei inclusive o fato dele querer conversar comigo sobre minha mãe, isso acabou atiçando um pouco a curiosidade do Russo.

\- Ele não te falou o que ela queria? - Ele questionou enquanto tomávamos banho juntos na cabana.

\- Não, e eu não sei se quero descobrir - Eu suspirei.

\- Você não pode ignorar sua mãe para sempre! - Dimitri comentou ensaboando minhas costas.

\- Porque não? - Eu revirei os olhos - Ela tem sido bem sucedida nisso há 22 anos.

\- Mas você não é como ela! - Ele insistiu. - Você ainda se importa com ela mesmo depois de tudo, você a admira.

\- Na verdade eu nem sei se a conheço mais - Eu suspirei. - Como eu posso admirar uma pessoa que me odeia?

\- Ela não te odeia! - Ele me abraçou carinhosamente - Você sabe disso...

\- Você tem razão. Ela me despreza... Não sei se isso melhora muito.

\- Isso também não é verdade - Eu respirou fundo - Ela apenas não soube lidar com a dor Rose. Você mesmo me falou isso.

\- Sim.. Eu falei, mas agora é diferente! - Eu exclamei me virando para Dimitri. - As coisas mudaram.

\- O que mudou? - Ele perguntou me olhando gentilmente.

\- Eu percebi que não é normal - Eu declarei desviando o olhar - Até vir para cá, era esse o mundo que eu vivia. Apesar de ser a única que não ia para casa nas férias e nunca via minha mãe, eu não era a única que os pais não se importavam muito vivendo no colégio interno...

Dimitri não falou nada, apenas se concentrou em lavar meus cabelos e esperar que eu me abrisse.

\- Foi só aqui, vendo como os Dragomirs são, ou syd com sua mãe, ou sua família ou até mesmo Mia... Foi aqui que eu percebi que não é normal eu passar mais de dois meses sem falar com minha mãe... Eu estou há anos sem vê-la Dimitri, eu nem sei se eu ainda a reconheceria.

\- Ela pode estar querendo mudar isso - Dimitri comentou sem muita convicção.

\- Se ela quisesse mudar, ela apareceria - Eu retruquei - Não mandaria recado.

\- Isso pode acontecer - Dimitri insistiu.

\- Eu já deixei de sonhar com o dia em que minha mãe apareceria para me tirar do colégio Dimitri - Eu olhei em seus olhos com certo ressentimento. Eu estava tentando superar algo que me magoava, porque ele não quer deixar?

\- Não custa tentar - Ele deu de ombros - Você tem uma nova vida agora.

\- A última vez que eu tentei ela me falou que não era pra eu ligar a não ser que estivesse em coma após um acidente de carro - Eu exclamei - Isso não é tentar o bastante?

\- Roza, quem perde é ela... - Ele me encarou.

\- Não Dimitri - Eu murmurei - Quem perde sou eu! Pra ela não faz diferença nenhuma... Eu que fico olhando pra toda família que eu convivo, tendo a consciência de que nunca vou viver esses momentos. Você sabe como foi ir ajudar Lissa a se arrumar para o casamento dela sabendo que eu não terei essa chance?

Ele desistiu de tentar argumentar e me abraçou, deixando a água quente escorrer por nossos corpos e levar embora toda aquela agitação que eu sentia. Nós ficamos ali até que eu realmente me acalmasse e me sentisse bem o suficiente para me arrumar.

Meu pai me garantiu que tinha escolhido um bom restaurante, então eu deveria me vestir de acordo. Eu escolhi um vestido preto estampado, ele era justo, sem mangas e ia até pouco acima do joelhos. Eu deixei os cabelos soltos e fiz uma maquiagem leve, enquanto Dimitri me observava, sentado em minha cama.

\- Como estou? - Eu me virei para ele.

\- Linda - Ele sorriu me chamando para me sentar em seu colo. - Suponho que você não vai querer ir para minha casa assim que voltar?

\- Ele disse que o restaurante não fica em Fairhope - Eu expliquei - Vou chegar tarde e ele com certeza vai me deixar em casa. Mas eu te vejo amanhã.

\- Não vai ser a mesma coisa - Ele me deu um beijo carinhoso - Amanhã eu vou te levar para Jantar...

\- Você está tentando competir com eu pai? - Eu o encarei com diversão.

\- De forma nenhuma - Ele sorriu - Apenas quero aproveitar melhor nosso tempo.

Uma batida na porta chamou nossa atenção. Abe chegou... Eu respirei fundo antes de lhe dar um beijo e me levantar.

\- Me deseje sorte.

\- Você não precisa - Ele respondeu ao me acompanhar até a porta.

Eu e meu pai seguimos de carro até Mobile, pra mim era algo exagerado para um simples jantar, poderíamos ter ficado em Fairhope mesmo. Meu pai não fez o caminho mais rápido, nós acabamos passando por alguns bairros que eu desconhecia, um grande Hospital no caminho acabou chamando minha atenção imediata. A placa dizia que era o University of South Alabama Medical Center. Ele era enorme... Eu senti o olhar de meu pai sobre mim conforme eu observava o lugar.

Meu pai escolheu bem o restaurante. Ele era grande e sofisticado, o tipo de lugar que ele gostava de frequentar. Nós seguimos diretamente para nossa mesa, eu nunca passei tanto tempo em silêncio com meu pai. Parecia que ele esperava que eu desse o primeiro passo.

\- Ok - Eu murmurei depois que ele pediu as entradas. - Porque nós estamos aqui, Abe?

\- Eu estou passando um tempo agradável com a minha filha - Eu respondeu despreocupado - Achei que isso estava claro.

\- Nós poderíamos ter tido esse tempo agradável em Fairhope - Eu estreitei os olhos - Porque estamos aqui?

\- Eu achei que você gostaria de perceber que o Alabama não se resume a Fairhope - Ele continuou me analisando.

\- Eu já estive em Mobile antes.

\- Aposto que não nas partes certas - Seu olhar se tornou afiado, antes de se suavizar novamente. - Meu plano inicial era te levar até Brimigham, mas achei que dirigir por 3 horas para Jantar seria um exagero.

\- Eu não vou discutir com você - Eu suspirei - Vamos ao que interessa, o que ela quer?

\- Rosemarie - Ele sorriu - Não vamos falar de assuntos tão desagradáveis por enquanto... Vamos falar de coisas leves, Você já conheceu a família do seu namorado?

\- Sim - eu revirei os olhos diante da mudança de assunto - Dimitri me levou lá no último domingo.

\- Família adorável - Ele comentou despreocupado.

\- Você nunca me falou deles..

\- Eu nunca falei para você sobre muitas pessoas - Ele deu de ombros.

\- Mas você falou sobre mim - Eu o encarei - Para Yeva pelo menos.

\- E isso é um problema? - seu olhar se tornou sério.

\- Apenas me pegou desprevenida - Eu desviei o olhar me sentindo constrangida.

Nossa comida chegou em um horário oportuno, nós comemos no mais absoluto silêncio. Acho que nunca me senti tão desconfortável perto do meu pai, talvez quando nos conhecemos...

\- Olha, se você não quer que eu fale sobre você... - Ele finalmente se manifestou, parecendo tão desconfortável quanto eu. Foi ali que eu entendi. Seria possível que ele não falasse sobre mim para as pessoas porque não sabia se eu gostaria ou não disso?

\- Eu nunca falei isso! - Eu exclamei. - Apenas estranhei...

\- Porque isso seria estranho? - Ele me olhou confuso.

\- Não é como se eu fosse realmente a filha que você pode apresentar para todos e tudo mais - Eu voltei a desviar o olhar - Eu entendo isso...

\- E porque eu não poderia? - Seu tom se tornou ainda mais confuso. - Rosemarie, Você  _ É  _ minha filha. Que história é essa?

\- É que ninguém nunca parece saber disso! - Eu me defendi - Eu achei que talvez você não queria que as pessoas soubessem que você tem uma filha ilegítima..

\- Rosemarie - Ele suspirou segurando minha mão por cima da mesa - Eu nunca te considerei Ilegítima. Você é apenas minha filha. Se ninguém sabe disso, é porque eu estava respeitando seu espaço...

\- O que você quer dizer? - Eu levantei o olhar claramente confusa.

\- Bem, quando nós nos conhecemos - Ele respirou fundo - Você não foi tão fácil. Você parecia ficar sempre com raiva quando eu me apresentava como seu pai quando te visitava na escola e tudo mais. Eu decidi que talvez fosse melhor eu simplesmente deixar você se acostumar à ideia e me apresentar às pessoas quando estivesse mais a vontade. Mas isso parecia nunca acontecer.

\- Eu apenas estranhei no começo - Eu exclamei - Eu era uma adolescente confusa que de repente passou a ter um pai! E você sumiu por 15 anos, me deixou ali...

\- Rose - Ele suspirou - Eu sinto muito por não ter sido presente em mais da metade da sua vida.. Eu cometi um erro em pensar que você estaria melhor comigo te acompanhando de longe.

\- Me acompanhando de longe? - Era sobre isso que Yeva falava? As fotos que ele mostrava?

\- Bem, eu e sua mãe não nos damos muito bem - Ele começou a explicar - nós passamos apenas duas semanas juntos e mal nos conhecemos. Quando ela me falou que estava grávida e bem... Nós fizemos todos os testes para confirmar que você e sua irmã eram realmente minhas filhas, eu tentei convencê-la a se mudar para a Europa, eu poderia permanecer por perto e nunca deixaria faltar nada para vocês. Mas ela insistiu que iria se formar e permanecer perto da família e seus avós realmente não gostaram muito de mim. Então acabamos entrando em um acordo. Eu me manteria distante e ela cuidaria de vocês.

\- E porque você decidiu se aproximar? - Eu questionei.

\- Yeva me fez perceber que eu estava perdendo tempo me mantendo distante, eu já tinha perdido todas as Chances com Annabeth. Eu esperava te ver no funeral, mas aparentemente você ficou com algum parente. - Ele explicou. No fim, mesmo que ele não tenha tido contato com a gente, ele também perdeu uma filha. - E então sua mãe apenas entrou em contato me pedindo para pagar o seu colégio.. Não foi fácil convencer sua mãe a me apresentar à você... Ela dizia que eu iria estragá-la.. Mas no fim, ela aceitou com a condição de que isso acontecesse quando você já tivesse idade para entender o que estava acontecendo.

\- E então, você passou a ser meu pai, mas não contar isso para ninguém.. - Eu repassei toda aquela história. Era a primeira vez que eu e meu pai conversávamos sobre isso, e era a primeira vez que eu o ouvia falar sobre Annabeth. Eu pensava que ele nem soubesse da sua existência. - Para respeitar meu espaço...

\- Não me leve a mal - Ele deu de ombros - Várias pessoas sabem sobre você. Apenas não as que você conhece!

Eu passei um tempo encarando o prato de comida à minha frente. Eu não esperava essa conversa, eu não esperava nada disso. Eu sentia meu estômago se embrulhar enquanto eu absorvia tudo o que Abe me contou.

\- O que ela quer? - Eu finalmente perguntei. Meu pai respirou fundo e desistiu de comer.

\- Ela está curiosa para saber como você está se saindo - Ele começou - Ela disse que tentou te ligar... Ela está no país para uma conferência...

\- Eu não quis atender - Eu murmurei digerindo a notícia, minha mãe está aqui.. - Estava ocupada.

\- Com o Belikov? - Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha.

\- Não importa com o que. - Eu respondi - Eu.. eu estou bem agora, eu não quero estragar isso.

\- É um direito seu - Ele deu de ombros - apenas esteja certa dessa decisão... Você poderia ve-la...

\- Eu não quero! - Eu exclamei com irritação.

Nós terminamos o jantar e Abe tentava deixar um clima mais ameno, pediu um Brownie com sorvete e calda quente de sobremesa, fez algumas ameaças à Dimitri, mas as coisas que ele me falou antes ainda davam voltas na minha cabeça. Eu estava me sentindo péssima.

Ele decidiu me deixar quieta durante todo o caminho de volta. Eu não queria falar com ninguém, eu queria que minha mente voltasse a ter paz. Eu sentia me sentia enjoada a cada minuto que passava ali. Tudo aquilo fora informação demais por um dia.

Já era bem tarde quando ele estacionou o carro perto da cabana, a casa de Dimitri já estava completamente apagada, ele provavelmente estava dormindo. Eu mal me despedi, apenas desci e segui meu caminho até à porta de Dimitri. Eu não me importava com o que Abe fosse achar àquela altura do campeonato. Eu precisava encontrar minha paz.

Eu toquei a campainha, uma, duas, três vezes até que as luzes se acendessem. Eu sentia o olhar de Abe sobre Mim, seu carro ainda estava estacionado na frente da casa, provavelmente esperando que Dimitri abrisse a porta. Minha cabeça não parava de dar voltas, como se eu tivesse bebido o mundo inteiro enquanto eu esperava que Dimitri me atendesse.

\- Rose! - Ele exclamou ao abrir a porta e me amparar. Ele usava apenas a calça do pijama, e provavelmente já estava dormindo. Eu o abracei, escondendo meu rosto em seu peito, deixando seu calor me envolver completamente. - O que aconteceu?

Eu ouvi o carro de Abe finalmente partir, me deixando ali no conforto dos braços de Dimitri.

\- Eu posso dormir com você? - Eu perguntei baixo, de olhos fechados, ouvindo as batidas do seu coração enquanto ele me abraçava, acariciando minha cabeça.

\- Você não precisa pedir - Ele beijou minha cabeça - Vamos subir...

Dimitri não me fez perguntas, apenas esperou que eu vestisse o pijama, escovasse os dentes e me acomodasse na cama ao seu lado. Ele apagou a luz, me puxando para seus braços. Não demorou muito até minha mente estar novamente em paz e o sono me levasse.

Eu queria poder falar que acordei me sentindo renovada no dia seguinte, mas eu sentia como se tivesse sido atropelada por um caminhão. Meu estômago doía e eu me sentia totalmente febril. Dimitri não estava mais na cama, eu me levantei e segui até o banheiro com alguma dificuldade. Eu sentia um pouco de tontura além daquela náusea. Tomei um banho gelado e tentei disfarçar da melhor maneira possível. Eu não queria preocupar Dimitri. Eu iria até o consultório e tomaria algum remédio por lá.

\- Você está bem mesmo? - Dimitri questionou após eu negar o café da manhã.

\- Sim, só não estou com fome. - Eu o tranquilizei, seguindo até a garagem.

\- Você quer me falar o que houve ontem? - Ele questionou.

\- Quero - eu ofereci um sorriso fraco enquanto entrava no carro. - Mas não agora.

\- Depois então? - Ele acariciou meu rosto, franzindo o cenho a seguir.

\- Depois - Eu sorri.

\- Você está quente - Ele constatou colocando a mão na minha testa - Está se sentindo bem?

\- Estou - Eu menti me afastando um pouco de seu toque. - Deve ser impressão sua.

\- Rose, vem aqui - Ele reclamou

\- Apenas vamos pra clínica - Eu suspirei. - Eu tomo alguma coisa lá.

\- O que você está sentindo? - Ele insistiu enquanto dirigia.

\- Apenas um mal estar, não é nada, sério...

\- Eu vou te examinar quando a gente chegar - Ele murmurou.

\- Não precisa, eu vou tomar uma aspirina e..

\- Eu não estou te dando opção, Rose.. - Ele me lançou um olhar sério. - Assim que a gente chegar, eu vou te examinar!

\- Exagerado - Eu suspirei derrotada, sentindo meu estômago revirar mais uma vez. Talvez seja bom que ele me examine.

Dimitri estacionou o carro e colocou a mão na minha testa de novo.

\- Você está queimando - Ele arregalou os olhos. Eu queria falar pra ele parar de se preocupar, porque eu estava bem. Mas eu não estava, definitivamente não. - Eu vou te levar para dentro.

Eu abri a porta do carro e uma momentânea tontura quando eu me levantei, fez o mundo parecer etéreo. Eu poderia ter caído diretamente no chão, se os braços de Dimitri não tivessem me envolvido imediatamente, eu senti o chão sumir dos meus pés quando Dimitri me pegou no colo.

\- Porque você não me falou que não estava se sentindo bem? - Ele reclamou, me olhando com preocupação - Não deveria ter vindo trabalhar!

\- Eu não estava tão mal - Eu balbuciei deitando minha cabeça em seu peito, vendo pequenos pontos negros aparecerem.

\- O que aconteceu? - Syd perguntou surpresa quando Dimitri entrou na Clínica me carregando.

\- Ela não está se sentindo bem - Ele murmurou - Abra a porta do consultório para mim e cancele nossas consultas.

\- Dimitri, não precisa - Eu suspirei - É só um mal estar.

\- O que você comeu ontem? - Ele me ignorou, me deitando na maca.

\- Eu não sei - Eu gemi tentando me lembrar - Alguma coisa com frutos do mar e limão. E aconteceu muita coisa pra eu lembrar o que eu comi...

\- Do que você está falando? - Ele perguntou enquanto media minha temperatura.

\- Meu pai - Eu suspirei - Ele achou que ontem seria um ótimo dia pra me contar tudo o que nunca me disse. Sabia que ele não fala por aí que é meu pai porque pensou que isso me chatearia?

\- Foi isso que te deixou daquele jeito ontem? - Ele perguntou - Vou te dar um remédio para abaixar a febre.

Ele seguiu até o armário de medicação e antes que pudesse fazer qualquer coisa, eu pulei da maca e corri para o banheiro, a náusea finalmente tinha se tornado descontrolável. Eu me ajoelhei em frente ao vaso sanitário, vomitando qualquer coisa que tivesse em meu estômago. Eu senti os dedos de Dimitri envolverem meus cabelos, os segurando.

\- Deve ser intoxicação alimentar - Dimitri me ajudou a levantar, enquanto eu me apoiava na pequena pia e lavava o rosto - Vamos, eu vou tirar um pouco de sangue e fazer alguns exames.

\- Minha cabeça dói - Eu reclamei.

\- Eu vou pedir para Syd ligar para a Clínica em Dafne e tentar conseguir os resultados o mais rápido possível. - Ele me ajudou a deitar novamente na maca, se preparando para tirar o sangue - você vai ficar deitada aqui descansando.

\- Só me dá um remédio e eu vou melhorar - Eu choraminguei - Não quero ficar deitada aqui sem fazer nada o dia todo.

\- Eu vou apenas te dar um antitérmico. - Ele disse com carinho, enquanto furava meu braço uma segunda vez. - E vou te dar um pouco de soro.

\- Eu não preciso de soro - Eu reclamei.

\- Eu duvido que você vá conseguir se alimentar - Ele acariciou meu rosto com uma expressão preocupada - apenas hoje, Rose... Apenas hoje não discuta comigo..

Eu odiava ficar doente, simplesmente odiava. Mas não tinha muito o que eu pudesse fazer ali, apenas assentir e aceitar os cuidados de Dimitri. Eu fechei os olhos e permaneci em silêncio.

\- O que ela tem? - Syd perguntou abrindo a porta.

\- Provavelmente intoxicação alimentar - A voz de Dimitri se afastou - Você pode verificar com a Clínica em Dafne se conseguem me enviar os resultados desses exames com urgência?

A voz de Dimitri foi abafada quando a porta se fechou. Ele provavelmente saíra do consultório.

Dimitri voltava de tempos em tempos, provavelmente entre uma consulta e outra para verificar como eu estava. A febre tinha finalmente abaixado, apesar de ainda estar vomitando. Ele me avisou que conseguiu que o exame ficasse pronto no fim do dia, e que eu deveria tentar descansar.

Eu passei o resto do dia dormindo, o mal estar tinha diminuído bastante apesar de ainda me sentir fraca.

\- Rose? - A voz de Dimitri me trouxe de volta à consciência. Eu abri os olhos e o vi. Ele me encarava com intensidade e apreensão. O que está acontecendo?

\- O que foi? - Minha voz falhou um pouco, enquanto eu tentava me sentar, notando que alguém, provavelmente Dimitri, havia colocado uma manta sobre mim.

\- Fique deitada, garota - A voz de Stan me surpreendeu. Eu olhei em direção a voz e o encontrei parado ao lado de Syd. Sua expressão não era das melhores.

\- Eu acho melhor eu cuidar disso sozinho - Dimitri reclamou - Rose não precisa de dois médicos e uma recepcionista...

\- Mas.. - Syd começou a protestar enquanto eu observava aquela loucura.

\- Vamos garota - Stan a arrastou para fora - O Belikov tem razão. Ele tem que cuidar disso sozinho.

\- O que aconteceu? - Eu insisti me sentindo ansiosa quando a porta se fechou. Meus olhos desceram para o envelope nas mãos de Dimitri. - É só uma intoxicação alimentar, certo?

\- Rose... Os resultados dos seus exames chegaram.. - Dimitri respirou fundo.

\- E? - Eu insisti.

\- Rose - Ele colocou o envelope em cima da mesa, passando a mão pelo rosto. O que está acontecendo? Eu estou doente? - Você está grávida!


	26. Capítulo 26 - She's Out Of Her Mind

_ I said: Settle down, settle down, everything is fine _

_ Take your eyes off the floor _

_ She said: No I'm not, no I'm not, no I'm not alright _

_ I lost my head on the door _

**_She's Out Of Her Mind - Blink 182_ **

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

Eu encarei Dimitri me sentindo completamente perdida. É impressão minha ou ele acabou de me falar que eu estou grávida? Ele andou bebendo no almoço? Ou a minha febre está realmente alta a ponto de me causar alucinações?

\- Rose, - Dimitri se aproximou com um olhar preocupado, enquanto eu olhava pra ele como se ele tivesse duas cabeças - Você me ouviu?

\- Ouvi - Eu respondi com cuidado. Como é que eu vou explicar pra esse maluco que ele está enganado?

\- Olha, eu sei que isso nos pegou de surpresa - Ele começou se sentando ao meu lado na maca. - Nós nos conhecemos há pouco tempo, mas nós podemos lidar com isso...

\- Você está errado! - Eu exclamei sem pensar.  _ Onde foi parar sua sutileza, Rose? _

\- Rose, se acalme - Ele segurou minha mão - Não é o fim do mundo..

\- Não, não é o fim do mundo, porque não é verdade - Eu rebati. Isso é um sonho? Uma pegadinha? O que está acontecendo?

\- Eu vou buscar um copo de água pra você - Ele respirou fundo se levantando e indo em direção à porta - Quando você se acalmar nós conversamos direito sobre isso.

\- Dimitri, espera! Eu estou calma - Eu exclamei, mas ele saiu mesmo assim. Eu não acordei de manhã... Essa é a única explicação possível! Eu na verdade ainda estou na cama de Dimitri, tentando acordar...

\- Como ela reagiu? - Eu ouvi a voz de Syd, e pulei para o chão. Minhas pernas ainda estavam fracas, então eu fui me apoiando nos móveis e nas paredes até chegar à porta.

\- Ela está em negação - Dimitri comentou - Isso nos pegou de surpresa, a gente realmente não esperava.

\- Vocês não esperavam? - Stan exclamou - Vocês dois são médicos! Era o trabalho de vocês saber como se prevenir.

\- Rose..

\- Não importa o que ela faz - Stan o interrompeu - Se você tivesse cuidado disso, você não teria engravidado a garota que você conhece há três meses!

_ Porque está todo mundo pensando que eu estou grávida? Eles estão presos em um delírio coletivo? _

\- Stan, não tem o que fazer agora - Dimitri respondeu - Eu preciso voltar e falar com Rose.

\- Você tem que fazer o que é certo! - Stan exclamou - Marque o casamento para o mais depressa possível...

Espera! Ele disse casamento?

\- Eu não vou força-la a se casar comigo, Stan! - Dimitri exclamou.

\- Abe mazur vai te matar - Syd cantarolou - por engravidar a filha dele e não se casar com ela!

\- Ela é filha do Abe? - Stan perguntou chocado - ótimo, agora além de ter que pagar licença maternidade para uma, eu vou perder o outro médico, como eu vou cuidar da clinica sozinho? Você vai se casar com ela!

\- Eu não vou me casar com ninguém! - Eu exclamei abrindo a porta de vez. - Vocês enlouqueceram?

\- Rose - Dimitri veio até mim - É melhor você se sentar.

\- Eu não vou me sentar até vocês me contarem que tipo de droga vocês usaram! - Eu encarei os três - Que história é essa de acharem que eu estou grávida?

\- Garota - Stan me avaliou - Sei que deve ser assustador pra você, mas você precisa pensar nessa criança.

\- Eu não tenho que pensar em criança nenhuma - Eu estava a ponto de bater nos três - Porque eu não estou grávida!

\- Rose, o exame deu positivo - Syd me informou

\- Que exame? Eu não fiz nenhum exame de gravidez - Eu senti o desespero em minha voz. Porque eles não acreditam em mim?

\- O exame dificilmente erraria, Hathaway - Stan cruzou os braços.

\- Bem, esse errou.

\- Porque você tem tanta certeza? - Dimitri me encarou.

\- Eu menstruei há dois dias - Eu expliquei - Você sabe disso, Dimitri!

Isso realmente o pegou de surpresa, o deixando pensativo.

\- Algumas mulheres tem sangramento no início e... - Syd começou.

\- Eu sou uma médica! Eu saberia a diferença de um sangramento e a minha menstruação. Além disso, eu coloquei o DIU há dois anos. - Eu cruzei os braços, já irritada.

\- Ele pode ter saído do lugar - Dimitri argumentou.

\- Não, ele não saiu - Eu retruquei, lhe lançando um olhar afiado - eu saberia se eu estivesse grávida. Aliás, que história é essa de você decidir me fazer um exame de gravidez e não me contar?

\- Na verdade eu não fiz - Dimitri se explicou - O exame veio em um envelope separado dos outros. Eu achei que o laboratório tivesse se confundido com o pedido.

\- Me deixa ver esse exame - Eu murmurei.

\- Está no consultório. - Dimitri logo me amparou, e me levou de volta ao consultório, fazendo eu me sentar na cadeira de frente para a mesa, me entregando o resultado do exame.

Eu abri o envelope que continha duas folhas. A primeira era o Beta-HCG, ali estava o resultado positivo e todos os meus dados. Que loucura é essa? Eu virei a folha e identifiquei prontamente o problema.

\- Esse exame não é meu! - Eu estendi para Dimitri.

\- Como você sabe? - Syd perguntou, eu nem tinha percebido que ela e Stan tinham nos seguido até ali.

\- Porque também pediram um exame de tipagem sanguínea - Eu expliquei - Meu sangue é B- e da pessoa que fez esse exame é O+.

\- Meu sangue é O+ - Dimitri disse pensativo.

\- Eu duvido muito que você esteja grávido, camarada - Eu revirei os olhos.

\- Então... De quem é esse exame? - Syd o pegou de minha mão.

\- Eu pedi esses exames para uma paciente minha ontem - Stan murmurou - O laboratório disse que ficaria pronto hoje também, devem ter confundido.

\- Ótimo, então dê parabéns para sua paciente por mim - Eu murmurei - Achar que eu estou grávida... Onde já se viu?

\- Não sei se vai ser uma notícia muito boa - Stan murmurou olhando para Dimitri - Eu tenho que ir..

_ Porque ele o olhou assim?  _

\- Desculpe - Dimitri suspirou se abaixando para me olhar nos olhos. - Como você está se sentindo?

\- Irritada - Eu respondi cruzando os braços.

\- Eu vou deixar vocês dois sozinhos - Syd avisou antes de sair.

\- A gente não precisa fazer grande coisa disso - Dimitri suspirou

\- Há um minuto você estava querendo me empurrar um filho que eu não vou ter - Eu reclamei - Agora não vamos fazer grande coisa disso?

\- Rose eu só me assustei com o resultado... me pegou de surpresa - Ele tentou se explicar.

\- Eu te disse que eu não estava grávida e você me ignorou.

\- Porque eu achei que você estivesse!

\- Dimitri, eu tenho mais o que fazer do que sair engravidando por aí - Eu respondi em um tom afiado.

Ele abaixou a cabeça e respirou fundo, com um pequeno sorriso aliviado no rosto. Ele segurou minhas mãos e levou aos lábios, depositando suaves beijos nelas.

\- Eu sei que tem - Ele olhou em meus olhos - me desculpe...

\- Ok - Eu desviei o olhar ainda emburrada.

\- Como você está se sentindo? - Ele perguntou acariciando meu rosto - Fisicamente, eu quero dizer.

\- com dor de cabeça - Eu suspirei - E de estômago, e enjoada.

\- Eu vou te levar para casa - Ele avisou me ajudando a me levantar. - Você precisa se alimentar.

\- Obrigada - Eu suspirei.

\- Lissa veio te procurar aqui à tarde - Ele começou enquanto me levava até o carro. - Amanhã ela vai passar o dia com você.

\- Mas eu tenho que trabalhar.. - Eu comecei confusa enquanto entrava no carro.

\- Você não vai sair da cama amanhã, Rose - Ele me olhou sério. - Você nem deveria ter vindo hoje. Se eu soubesse que você não estava bem...

\- Mas..

\- Não adianta tentar discutir comigo sobre isso - Ele me olhou sério enquanto dirigia - vou te levar pra minha casa, você vai tomar um banho e se deitar enquanto eu preparo algo leve pra você comer.

E nós realmente fizemos isso. Dimitri me acomodou no sofá da sala, colocando algum filme enquanto cozinhava algum tipo de caldo. Nós comemos, Dimitri me medicou ao perceber que estava novamente com febre e nós assistimos algum filme sobre alienígenas. Eu não prestei muita atenção, já que estava sonolenta.

Não demorou muito para que eu dormisse no colo de Dimitri. Mais tarde eu acabei acordando quando a campainha tocou e ele me deitou no sofá para poder atender. Eu permaneci de olhos fechados, ouvindo algumas vozes. quem é?

\- Ela teve febre o dia todo - A voz de Dimitri se fez clara na sala - Eu a mediquei e pedi alguns exames. Não passa de uma intoxicação alimentar.

\- Eu passei o dia todo fora - Eu reconheci a voz de meu pai - Eu comprei um presente pra ela e acabei de chegar... Eu pensei que a encontraria acordada.

Eu senti o toque gentil de Abe, ele encostou o dorso da mão na minha testa com cuidado.

\- Ela está quente.

\- Eu dei um anti térmico faz pouco tempo, logo faz efeito - Dimitri explicou.

Eu abri os olhos e encontrei Abe ajoelhado na minha frente, com a mão em meu rosto, mas ele olhava na direção de Dimitri, perguntando sobre os remédios e não percebeu que eu estava acordada.

\- Oi.. - Eu forcei um sorriso sentindo minha cabeça um pouco pesada.

\- Desculpe - Meu pai se apressou em dizer - Eu não queria te acordar.

\- Tudo bem - Eu me sentei olhando em volta a procura de Dimitri. Ele não estava mais ali.

\- Como você está se sentindo? - Ele perguntou preocupado.

\- Melhor - Eu menti. - Como soube que eu estava aqui?

\- Precisa mesmo perguntar? - Ele me encarou com desdém.

\- Não achei que te veria de novo tão cedo - Eu comentei esfregando os olhos.

\- Eu não estava na cidade hoje - Ele explicou - Tive algo importante para resolver.

\- Entendi - Eu declarei em meio a um bocejo.

\- Eu vou deixá-la dormir - Ele me observou - Eu passei aqui para te dar isso.

Eu peguei a caixa de veludo vermelha que ele me oferecia, me sentindo confusa.

\- O que é? - Eu perguntei antes de abrir a caixa e perder o fôlego.

Eu passei a ponta dos dedos pela gargantilha tripla que tinha dentro da caixa. A primeira corrente era simples, terceira corrente tinha um coração de ametista que oscilava entre o lilás e o Rosa. Mas o que me chamou atenção, foi a corrente do meio, aonde o nome Mazur ficava em destaque.

\- Um presente. - Ele deu de ombros - Você pensava que eu não queria que as pessoas soubessem quem você é, bem, agora todos vão saber... Eu não consegui nada melhor de última hora..

\- É perfeito - Eu o abracei - Eu amo você pai...

Isso parece realmente ter pego Abe de surpresa, ele demorou um pouco para retribuir o abraço antes de se afastar sem graça.

\- Eu preciso ir, vou deixar você descansar.

\- Eu te acompanho - Eu tentei me levantar mas ele impediu.

\- Eu sei o caminho. não se preocupe.

Eu fiquei observando o colar, logo ouvi a porta da frente se fechar. Ele realmente fez isso por mim? para que eu veja que sou importante pra ele ou algo assim?

\- Posso ver? - Dimitri perguntou se sentando ao meu lado. Eu prontamente entreguei a caixa para ele. - Mazur... É bonito... Combina com você.

\- Obrigada - Eu sorri.

\- Vamos pra cama - Ele colocou a caixa na mesa de centro - Você precisa descansar.

Mesmo afirmando que não era necessário e que eu estava bem para terminar de assistir o filme, eu acabei dormindo assim que deitei na cama.

No dia seguinte, quando eu acordei Dimitri não estava mais em casa, ao meu lado na cama tinha uma bandeja com torradas, geléia e uma pequena garrafa térmica, aspirinas e um bilhete.

**_" Eu cuido dos seus pacientes, não se preocupe._ **

**_Te vejo no almoço._ **

**_Tome uma aspirina se estiver com Febre."_ **

Eu sorri abrindo a garrafa térmica e sentindo o aroma de chá verde. Eu tomei o café da manhã ainda na cama. Me sentia fraca e levemente enjoada, mas tinha parado de vomitar e estava sem febre.

Após uma rápida ducha e estar apresentável, eu desci para a cozinha afim de lavar a louça que sujei no café da manhã. Talvez eu possa preparar o almoço para Dimitri, eu seria capaz de fazer isso, certo?

Eu decidi assistir o filme que começamos a ver ontem, guerra dos mundos. Era até que interessante, eles tinham acabado de começar a tal fuga quando a campainha chamou minha atenção.

\- Oi.. - Lissa começou timidamente, fazia quase uma semana que não nos falávamos e acho que o clima tinha ficado um pouco estranho.

\- Oi, entre - Eu convidei - Estou assistindo filme...

\- Achei que estivesse doente. - Ela me avaliou.

\- Eu poderia ter ido trabalhar, mas Dimitri insistiu que eu ficasse - Eu expliquei.

\- Ele realmente cuida de você, não é? - Ela deu um sorriso fraco, se sentando ao meu lado no sofá.

\- Muito - Eu confirmei.

Nós passamos alguns minutos assistindo o filme em silêncio, até que eu resolvesse quebrá-lo.

\- Então... é seu casamento amanhã... Finalmente.

\- Sim - Ela suspirou.

\- Aaron me odeia por eu ter feito o casamento ser adiado por mais uma semana? - Eu instiguei.

\- Na verdade ele parece não ter se importado - Lissa me lançou um olhar ferido - Como se não fizesse diferença pra ele...

\- Tenho certeza que isso é coisa da sua cabeça - Eu comentei. Tem algo de estranho com ele, não é possível alguém simplesmente não se importar... - Vocês dois estão bem?

\- Estamos - Ela sorriu - Ontem nós tiramos a noite pra assistir filme com André e Mia... Foi um programa de casal eu acho.

\- Eu agradeço se você não falar desse casal - Eu murmurei. - Eu e Dimitri também tentamos fazer isso, mas eu não colaborei muito, dormi nos primeiros minutos do filme.

\- Que filme vocês iam assistir? - Ela perguntou animada - Algum romance?

\- Na verdade, era esse filme mesmo, Guerra dos mundos. - Eu dei de ombros.

\- Sério? É isso que Dimitri quer assistir com você? - Ela me olhou chocada.

\- Porque não? Tem alienígenas, ação, coisas explodindo pra ele, o Tom Cruise pra mim... Não vejo problema. O que vocês assistiram?

\- Diário de uma paixão - Ela me olhou como se eu tivesse oito olhos.

\- Se eu assisto um filme assim com Dimitri, a gente não chega nem na metade - Eu gargalhei.

\- André queria assistir Mad Max - Lissa comentou - Mas Aaron insistiu em diário de uma paixão.

\- Aaron insistiu nesse filme? - Eu perguntei surpresa - Sério?

\- Ele disse que não gostou muito de Mad Max - Ela deu de ombros. Que homem não gosta de Mad Max? Até eu gostei de Mad Max! - Vocês vão amanhã, certo?

\- Claro... - Eu sorri - Só não vou me arrumar na sua casa, ou vou acabar estrangulando sua nova cunhada com seu vestido.

\- Por favor, meu vestido não - Ela gemeu. - Mia está se achando minha melhor amiga! Você tem ideia do quanto isso é irritante?

\- Eu prefiro não ter - Eu revirei os olhos. - Aposto que nessas horas você preferia que ele tivesse se resolvido com a Vika, não?

\- Eu prefiro não opinar - Ela revirou os olhos - O que você está achando de ter ela como cunhada?

\- Tirando as vezes que ela nos interrompeu em momentos promissores... - Eu dei de ombros - Não é tão ruim...

\- Por falar nela, o Sr Heyes estava procurando por ela hoje. - Lissa comentou pensativa - Disse que ela saiu para uma consulta e não voltou para a farmácia.

\- Ela teve outra consulta hoje? - Eu perguntei surpresa - Na quarta ela já teve uma.

\- Não sei, ele não estava muito feliz com o fato dela ter sumido e obrigado ele a ficar atendendo sozinho - Lissa deu de ombros.

A abertura da porta da frente acabou nos interrompendo. Dimitri logo apareceu na sala, nos olhando com curiosidade.

\- Boa tarde, Dimitri - Lissa cumprimentou.

\- Boa tarde Lissa. - Dimitri sorriu antes de se aproximar e me dar um beijo - Como você está se sentindo?

\- Bem melhor - Eu sorri enquanto ele verificava se eu não estava com febre.

\- Tomou a aspirina?

\- Não precisei.

\- Eu trouxe almoço - Ele me deu um beijo na testa antes de seguir para a cozinha - Pra você também Lissa.

\- Não precisava se preocupar Dimitri. - Ela sorriu enquanto seguíamos para a cozinha.

Nosso almoço ocorreu de forma tranquila. Dimitri perguntou algumas coisas a respeito do casamento, Lissa estava mais do que animada em revelar detalhes do evento.

\- Hey, camarada.. Vika está bem? - Eu me lembrei de perguntar enquanto ele colocava a louça suja na lava louças.

\- Está - Ele respondeu - Ela passou hoje na clínica para pegar alguns exames com o Stan... Porque?

Eu arregalei os olhos com a constatação que me veio. O sangue de Dimitri é O+, tem uma grande chance do sangue da Vika ser igual, certo?

E ela esteve com Stan na Quarta! E sumiu depois... os exames são dela! Tem que ser!

\- Está tudo bem? - Dimitri perguntou preocupado.

\- Sim... - Eu desconversei. - Não se preocupe, só me lembrei de uma coisa que Lissa me contou mais cedo. Você não tem que voltar pro consultório? Vai se atrasar..

\- Você está me expulsando própria casa? - Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha cruzando os braços - O que está acontecendo?

\- Eu e Lissa estamos tendo um dia de garotas - eu revirei os olhos - Você quer estragar isso?

\- Não - Ele se deu por vencido, apesar do olhar desconfiado. - Eu volto assim que atender o último paciente, ok?

\- Ok - Eu dei um rápido beijo nele enquanto Lissa nos olhava com curiosidade. Eu esperei ele sair para me virar para a loira.

\- O que acabou de acontecer? - Ela me perguntou confusa.

\- Nós precisamos ir à casa das Belikovas. - Eu falei rápido indo em direção à janela da sala, vendo o carro de Dimitri se afastar. - precisamos falar com a Vika agora.

\- Porque? - Ela insistiu.

\- Porque acho que eu descobri algo - Eu murmurei pegando minha bolsa e as chaves - Algo grande...

\- Você vai me contar o que está acontecendo? - Ela reclamou se apressando em me acompanhar.

\- Você vai ver... Se eu estiver certa.

\- Você deveria sair? - Ela perguntou depois de um tempo - Acho que Dimitri não vai gostar.

\- Ele não precisa saber - Eu respondi - Não precisa mesmo.

Não demorou muito até que chegássemos à casa que eu estava começando a conhecer bem.

\- Rose? Vasilisa - Olena nos encarou com surpresa ao abrir a porta - O que fazem aqui?

\- Oi Olena - Eu comecei timidamente. Era a primeira vez que aparecia ali sem Dimitri. - Eu precisava falar com a Vika, ela está?

\- Ela pediu que você viesse examiná-la? - Olena perguntou preocupada - Ela disse que não estava se sentindo bem.

\- Sim - Eu prontamente confirmei, recebendo um olhar chocado de Lissa - Eu posso subir?

\- Claro - Ela respondeu nos indicando o caminho - é a terceira porta à esquerda.

\- Rose, o que está acontecendo? - Lissa sussurrou enquanto nós seguíamos o caminho indicado.

\- Ontem, Dimitri pediu alguns exames de sangue para mim - Eu expliquei - E no meio deles, veio um exame de gravidez positivo..

\- Você está grávida? - Ela parou no meio da escada com os olhos arregalados - Eu achei que fosse intoxicação alimentar!

\- E é! - Eu revirei os olhos - O exame veio em meu nome, mas não era meu... Era de alguém com sangue O+.

Eu olhei significativamente para lissa e retomei o caminho até o quarto.

\- Espera - Ela me segurou antes que eu batesse na porta - Você acha que é dela?

\- Stan falou que tinha pedido o mesmo exame para uma paciente dele no dia anterior. E a vika esteve lá no dia anterior - Eu expliquei batendo na porta.

\- Entre - a voz de Vika soou mecânica.

Eu abri a porta com cuidado e encontrei a garota sentada no chão encarando o vazio, com o exame aberto ao seu lado.

\- Vika... - Eu me ajoelhei ao seu lado.

\- Eu não estou pronta pra isso - Foi a única resposta dela ainda sem nos olhar. - O que eu vou fazer com um bebê?

\- Você já contou para alguém? - Eu perguntei com cuidado. - O pai, quem sabe...

\- André vai me matar! - Ela exclamou me encarando assustada. Espera, ela disse André?

\- Você disse André? - Lissa se manifestou pela primeira vez - Como André Dragomir, meu irmão?

\- O que? - Vikka pareceu notar Lissa pela primeira vez.

\- André Dragomir? O irmão dela? - Eu insisti na pergunta - Ele é o pai?

\- Bem, eu tenho saído com ele algumas vezes e..

\- Ele está namorando! - Lissa exclamou - Como você tem saído com ele!?

\- Na verdade, a última vez foi um dia antes do baile - Ela explicou sem graça. - Ai ele decidiu levar aquele louva a Deus loiro pro baile e eu decidi ir beber... Nós não saímos mais...

\- Mas ele já estava com a mia - A voz de Lissa aumentava cada vez mais, se tornando um tanto estridente. - Eu vou matar o André!

\- Não vai não - Eu a interrompi - Nada de deixar o bebê órfão... Será que isso vai funcionar pra acalmar o Dimitri?

\- Dimitri vai matar meu irmão! - Lissa arregalou os olhos.

\- O que eu vou fazer? - Vika nos encarou com os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

\- Você vai ter um bebê - Eu dei de ombros. - Não tem muito o que fazer...

\- Você pode esperar meu casamento passar, pra depois contar pro André? - Lissa implorou.

\- Eu não sei como lidar com isso - Vikka insistiu.

\- Talvez você precise conversar com alguém que saiba - Eu respirei fundo. - O mais perto que eu já cheguei de um bebê foi quando precisei assistir alguns partos.

\- Quem?

\- Vika - Foi Lissa quem trouxe a resposta - Todas as mulheres da sua família já passaram por isso...

\- Elas vão falar que eu fui irresponsável - Ela escondeu o rosto nas mãos

\- Pílulas as vezes falham - Eu tentei tranquiliza-la.

\- Eu não tomo pílulas - Ela me informou.

\- Então você e meu irmão simplesmente apostaram na sorte? - Lissa arregalou os olhos.

\- Não! - Ela tratou de responder - Nós usamos preservativo, mas... eu não sei o que aconteceu...

\- Agora não é hora de pensar no que aconteceu ou não. - Eu suspirei.

\- Espera - Vika nos encarou confusas - Como vocês descobriram?

Eu contei tudo o que aconteceu ontem e como eu acabei chegando à conclusão de que o exame era dela. Ela me ouviu atentamente.

\- Espera, meu irmão realmente achou que tinha te engravidado? - Ela perguntou surpresa. Nós três estávamos sentadas no chão. Eu e Lissa estávamos de frente para Vika, de costas para a porta.

\- Sim - Eu revirei os olhos - Não importava o quanto eu falasse que não estava grávida.

\- Isso quer dizer que vocês não usam...

\- Isso quer dizer que eu me previno e não é da sua conta! - Eu a interrompi.

\- Isso é ótimo, você poderia ficar também! - Vikka exclamou fazendo Lissa se engasgar - Assim eu não ficaria sozinha nessa...

\- Você enlouqueceu? É claro que não!

\- Vamos Rose, meu irmão vai adorar ser pai - Ela choramingou - Você não tem com que se preocupar.

\- Acho que nós já podemos internar ela - Lissa revirou os olhos.

\- O que foi? - Eu perguntei ao perceber o olhar fixo de Vika logo atrás de nós, eu me virei e encontrei Olena congelada ali.

\- Dimitri vai ser pai? - Ela balbuciou me olhando chocada. Eu levei um momento para entender o que ela quis dizer. _ De novo não! _

\- O que? - Eu comecei.

\- Mãe, eu e Rose estamos em uma conversa importante - Vika interrompeu.

\- Eu vim te trazer uma aspirina pra sua dor de cabeça - Olena explicou se aproximando de mim - Ele já sabe?

\- Ele não sabe de nada! - Eu exclamei me levantando - Porque não tem nada pra saber, realmente não é o que você está pensando.

\- Rose, por favor... - Vika gemeu - Agora não...

\- Meu Deus, ele vai ficar tão feliz! - Olena sorriu me abraçando - Você não precisa ter medo de contar para ele...

\- Vika - Eu rosnei em busca de Ajuda, enquanto minha sogra me abraçava.

\- Eu vou deixar vocês conversarem, mas você pode tirar qualquer dúvida comigo ou com as garotas. Vika não sabe nada desse assunto! - Ela me olhou com carinho antes de sair gritando algo em Russo para alguém. Yeva respondeu em seguida, me deixando congelada no meio do quarto, com vontade de esganar Viktoria.

\- O que ela acabou de falar? - Eu rosnei enquanto Lissa segurava o riso.

\- Ela contou para minha avó - Vika desviou o olhar para o chão, passando a brincar com os desenhos do tapete - E disse que vai ligar para o Dimka...

\- Vai lá agora e resolva isso - Eu ordenei.

\- Elas ficaram felizes por vocês dois - Vika comentou esperançosa. - Talvez elas devam continuar assim..

\- Uma hora ela vão perceber que a Rose não está grávida - Lissa interrompeu - E que você está engordando demais!

\- E o que você pretende fazer com o bebê? - Eu apontei outra falha naquele plano idiota - eu não pretendo ter nenhuma criança na minha vida em um futuro próximo...

\- Só poderia me dar um pouco de tempo, até eu contar para o André - Ela insistiu.

\- Vika, você vai sair daqui agora, e vai contar a verdade para sua mãe! - Eu avisei.

\- Por favor - Ela gemeu, eu estava prestes a começar a gritar com a garota quando meu celular começou a tocar. Mais essa agora!

\- Hey camarada - Eu atendi olhando com raiva para Viktoria.

\- Rose, porque minha mãe me ligou me contando que você está grávida? - Ele começou com cuidado.

\- Dimitri, me tira daqui agora - Eu implorei.

\- O que eu quero saber, é o que você está fazendo aí - Ele respondeu desconfiado - Eu te deixei em casa faz pouco mais de uma hora... Porque você está na minha mãe?

\- É uma longa história, você pode vir me buscar? - Eu insisti.

\- Rose, tem algo que eu deva saber?

\- Na verdade tem! - Eu lancei um olhar afiado para Viktoria - Mas eu não posso contar.

\- Eu vou chegar logo aí - Ele respirou fundo - E então nós dois vamos conversar.

Eu vou matar Viktoria, ela estando grávida ou não!

\- Ele está vindo pra cá! - Eu desliguei o telefone - É uma ótima oportunidade pra você resolver isso.

\- Eu não posso contar pro Dimka! - Vika exclamou - Por favor.

\- Eu não vou assumir um filho que não é meu, Viktoria!

\- Eu não acredito que eu vou ser tia! - Lissa balbuciou se sentando na cama de Vika

\- Eu não acredito que isso está acontecendo outra vez - Eu gemi me sentando ao seu lado.

Não demorou muito até que as vozes no andar de baixo aumentassem significativamente e eu ouvisse Dimitri falando em russo com sua mãe.

\- Acho melhor a gente descer - Eu murmurei - Você vai contar, ou eu conto.. Entendeu?

\- Você não pode me dar sequer um tempo? - Ela suspirou

\- Não! Eu não posso.

Nós descemos com cuidado, encontrando Dimitri parado no meio da sala, rodeado pelas duas mulheres animadas. Seu olhar logo encontrou o meu, totalmente desconfiado.

\- Rose... - Ele se aproximou dando um beijo na minha testa e sussurrando - O que está acontecendo?

\- Um mal entendido - Eu murmurei - Me ajuda a resolver isso..

\- Você está...

\- Não! - Eu o cortei - Já te falei ontem que não.

\- Então porque minha mãe me falou que você contou pra ela? - Ele perguntou me levando discretamente para um canto afastado enquanto as mulheres mais velhas faziam planos sobre enxovais e nomes e as mais novas permaneciam desconfortáveis.- E ainda falou que estava com medo de me contar...

\- Porque todos os membros da sua família me interpretam errado? - Eu choraminguei.

\- Me conta o que aconteceu? - Ele pediu.

\- Ibrahim está na cidade - Yeva exclamou - Nós deveríamos ligar pra ele. Ele com certeza deve participar do jantar de anúncio...

\- Jantar de anúncio? - Eu olhei para Dimitri em pânico.

\- É o que fazem para anunciar a gravidez - Dimitri me lançou um olhar significativo - Você vai me contar o que está acontecendo agora, ou quer esperar o jantar?

\- Eu não acredito que Dimitri vai ser pai... - Olena nos olhou com um sorriso. Viktoria não iria falar nada...  _ Ela realmente não iria falar nada! _

\- Dimitri não vai ser pai - Eu exclamei em um impulso - André Dragomir vai!

Lissa imediatamente levou a mão à boca para abafar um riso, enquanto o resto me encarava em silêncio, totalmente chocados.

Droga, isso realmente soou errado.  _ Porque essas coisas tem que acontecer comigo? _

\- Rose - Vika rosnou - Você prometeu!!

\- Eu não prometi nada - Eu exclamei - Você que é maluca!

\- O que está acontecendo? - Olena finalmente recuperou a voz nos olhando confusa.

\- É o que estou tentando descobrir - Dimitri murmurou ao meu lado. Ele não parecia irritado, apesar de confuso.

\- Viktoria está grávida - Eu comecei - E resolveu que seria mais fácil se vocês pensassem que eu estava...

\- Como é? - Dimitri rosnou

\- Viktoria está grávida... - Olena se sentou no sofá - Do André Dragomir??

\- O rapaz não namora com a menina Rinaldi? - Yeva perguntou confusa.

\- Sim, ele namora - Lissa confirmou - Não sei até quando, mas namora...

\- Vika, o que está acontecendo? - Dimitri perguntou tentando controlar a respiração.

\- Ela vai ter um bebê - Eu dei de ombro - É isso que está acontecendo...

\- Ele já sabe? - Dimitri fechou os olhos, apertando a ponte do nariz, tentando parecer calmo.

\- Não! - Vika, Lissa e eu exclamamos juntas.

\- Ele não sabe e não vai saber por enquanto - Eu expliquei - Pelo menos até passar o casamento.

\- Isso é importante - Dimitri exclamou.

\- Minha terceira tentativa de casamento também é! - Lissa retrucou - Não vai fazer diferença nenhuma se você esperar para esganar meu irmão no domingo!

\- Ela tem razão - Yeva comentou - Vamos deixar a garota se casar em paz... Depois a gente lida com isso.

\- Viktoria - Olena gemeu. - Sério?

\- Vocês estavam felizes quando pensavam que era do Dimka - Ela reclamou - Porque não estão felizes por mim?

\- Dimitri teria um filho com a namorada... - Olena suspirou - Nós vamos amar a criança da mesma forma, mas... A situação não é boa, filha.

\- Só porque sou eu? - Ela reclamou.

\- Na verdade é porque o pai da criança é comprometido - Yeva revirou os olhos. - Qual é o seu problema?

\- Bem, André é divertido, engraçado, gentil... - Ela suspirou - Vocês não conhecem ele...

\- Eu conheço, e ele não é nada disso - Lissa retrucou.

\- E porque você queria empurrar ele pra mim? - Eu reclamei.

\- Porque eu queria você como cunhada!

\- Eu não quero o André como cunhado! - Dimitri exclamou.

\- Dimitri, o que importa é o que sua irmã quer.. - Olena o repreendeu.

\- Na verdade o que vai importar vai ser o que o rapaz e a namorada dele vão querer - Yeva provocou.

\- Ele vai querer ficar com ela! - Dimitri rosnou - Eu vou garantir isso.

\- Você acabou de falar que não queria ele como cunhado - Lissa exclamou.

\- O que eu não quero, é que minha irmã lide com isso sozinha! - Ele retrucou na hora que Karo abria a porta e o encarava confusa.

\- Karo conseguiu - Vika apontou.

\- Eu consegui o que? - Ela olhou em volta

\- Karo é inteligente - Dimitri retrucou.

\- Obrigada - Karo agradeceu sem entender.

\- Dimitri, não chame sua irmã de burra - Olena ralhou.

\- E como você espera que ele chame alguém que engravidou do irmão dela? - Yeva apontou para Lissa.

\- O que? - Karo encarou Lissa - Seu irmão engravidou alguém?

\- Mais ou menos - Ela respondeu sem graça.

\- Como alguém engravida mais ou menos? - Karo perguntou.

\- Dimitri, acho que agora que já esclarecemos o fato de não ter nenhuma criança crescendo dentro de mim - Eu decidi tirar Dimitri dali - Nós podemos ir?

\- O que? - Karo arregalou os olhos. - O que está acontecendo aqui?

\- Viktoria está gravida - Olena suspirou - E tinha nos falado que era a Rose...

\- Na verdade eu estava tentando convencer a Rose a engravidar também - Ela deu de ombros.

\- Como é? - Dimitri olhou surpreso para a irmã.

\- Hey camarada - Eu chamei sua atenção - Acho que minha pressão caiu, eu realmente preciso me deitar.

\- O que? - Ele me olhou.

\- Eu não estou me sentindo bem - Eu menti - Podemos ir pra casa?

\- Claro - Ele passou o braço pelo meu ombro - Vamos para casa.

\- Te vejo amanhã no Casamento Liss - Eu me despedi de todas.

Só espero que esse casamento realmente aconteça...


	27. Capítulo 27 - So What

_ I guess I just lost my husband _

_ I don't know where he went _

_ So I'm gonna drink my money _

_ I'm not gonna pay his rent (nope!) _

_ I got a brand new attitude _

_ And I'm gonna wear it tonight _

_ I wanna get in trouble _

_ I wanna start a fight _

**_So What - Pink!_ **

\------------------------------------------------

Dimitri estava se mantendo calado desde a descoberta da gravidez de Vika ontem. Já foi difícil tirá-lo de lá, eu tive que quase fingir um desmaio. Lissa me avisou que não ficou muito tempo depois que eu sai, depois que Vika garantiu que esperaria para falar com André e ela se sentiu satisfeita. Mia por outro lado, não gostou muito de ver a cunhada na casa das Belikovas e passou a enchê-la de perguntas.

\- Você vai precisar superar isso - Eu comentei ao procurar Dimitri pela casa e encontrá-lo sentado em seu escritório, fingindo estar lendo um livro.

\- Do que você está falando? - Ele perguntou sem me olhar.

\- Vika... - Eu dei de ombros, tirando o livro da mão dele e me aconchegando em seu colo. - Vamos camarada... Não é como se ela fosse uma criança! Ela tem minha idade.

\- Ela é mais nova - Ele suspirou.

\- Um ano mais nova - Eu dei de ombros - Você não ficou tão assustado quando pensou que eu estava grávida.

\- Bem, com você seria diferente - Ele franziu o cenho - Você é bem sucedida, tem sua carreira, eu estaria ao seu lado para ajudá-la em tudo... Nós teríamos condições de cuidar bem de uma criança...

\- E Viktoria não? - Eu descansei minha cabeça em seu ombro.

\- Ela não consegue cuidar nem dela! - Dimitri suspirou - Se conseguisse, não teria engravidado do Dragormir.

\- Então o grande problema não é exatamente o fato da sua irmã estar grávida - Eu comecei a brincar com os botões de sua camisa. - E sim o pai...

\- Se o pai fosse outra pessoa, com certeza a ajudaria - Ele suspirou - Você acha que André terminaria com a Mia para ficar com Viktoria? Acha que a Mia vai permitir que ele se aproxime da criança? No máximo ele vai pagar a pensão e se manter distante...

\- Você não tem como saber disso... - Eu respondi.

\- Você quer apostar quanto que ele vai negar que o filho seja dele? - Dimitri ergueu uma sobrancelha.

\- Você não precisa sofrer antes da hora - Eu beijei seu rosto - Vika terá todos vocês para ajuda-la. Karo conseguiu, não foi?

\- Karo tinha mais cabeça - Ele suspirou. - Vika sequer consegue manter um emprego. Ela foi expulsa da faculdade por ter sido presa... O que ela vai ensinar pra essa criança?

\- Vika foi presa? - Eu perguntei surpresa.

\- Quando ela estava com 19 anos ela foi a uma festa, como sempre, tinha muita bebida e Vika nunca soube a hora de parar. - Ele contou - Um dos vizinhos, cansado do barulho chamou a polícia, quando eles chegaram, todos aqueles adolescentes fugiram, Viktoria tentou fazer o mesmo.

\- Mas ela não conseguiu.. - Eu conclui.

\- Ela teria se saído melhor se ela não tivesse pensado em subir em uma arvore para se esconder. - Ele balançou a cabeça - Ela acabou caindo em cima do policial e quebrando o pulso dele.

\- Você não pode estar falando sério - Eu contive um riso.

\- Eu estava visitando minha mãe na época, Tive que ir até Birmingham no meio da madrugada para tira-la da prisão.

\- Isso foi há oito anos atrás - Eu comentei - As pessoas mudam em oito anos.

\- No começo do mês ela convenceu André a cortar os pneus do carro do Sr Breeland, e aparentemente acabou engravidando por isso - Ele retrucou.  _ Ok, é difícil defender ela assim. _

\- Na verdade, ela continuou saindo com ele depois disso - Eu o corrigi. - Então ela não engravidou em troca de quatro pneus furados.

\- Isso ajuda muito - Ele revirou os olhos - Eu só não esperava que ela fosse do tipo que se envolveria com um cara comprometido. É como se eu tivesse falhado em protegê-la.

\- Foi uma escolha dela - Eu acariciei seu rosto - Não tinha muito o que fazer... Ela sabia aonde estava se metendo.

\- Isso nunca aconteceu com as outras - Ele continuou - Karo uma vez acabou se envolvendo com um rapaz de Mobile e depois descobriu que ele tinha uma noiva e queria apenas se divertir com ela, por ela ser mãe e solteira... Mas eu resolvi isso, ele nunca mais ousou se aproximar da minha irmã... Mas como eu poderia resolver o caso da Vika, se ela mesmo sabia que o Dragomir estava envolvido com a Mia?

\- Você tem que começar a deixar ela resolver os problemas dela, Dimitri - Eu suspirei - Pelo o que você fala, sempre que ela apronta você está por perto para resolver.

\- Ela é minha irmã caçula - Ele me olhou confuso - O que mais eu poderia fazer?

\- Deixar ela aprender com os próprios erros - Eu expliquei. - Ela só age dessa maneira porque sabe que você vai estar sempre lá para resolver os problemas por ela.

\- Eu cuido dela desde sempre - Ele me encarou - Como eu poderia deixar de fazer isso?

\- Cuidar não quer dizer resolver as confusões dela, camarada - Eu dei de ombros - Você precisa deixar ela crescer..

\- Você acha que eu não devo me envolver nessa história do André? - Ele perguntou depois de um tempo.

\- Os dois vão ter um filho, eles vão ter que resolver entre eles... - Eu comecei a abrir os botões de sua camisa.

\- E se ele não quiser assumir o bebê? - Ele perguntou.

\- Bem, nesse caso, você tem minha permissão para quebrar todos aqueles dentes perfeitos dele - Eu sorri - Agora vamos, um banho deve te relaxar.

Nós seguimos até o banheiro do Russo, optamos pela banheira. Eu lavei seus cabelos, o ensaboei, massageei seus ombros até senti-lo menos tenso. E então nós fizemos amor na banheira. Fazia quase uma semana que não fazíamos nada e eu sentia tanto sua falta. Eu me agarrei a ele o máximo que pude, e assim senti toda aquela tensão finalmente deixar seu corpo.

Eu fiquei encaixada em seu colo, descansando em ombro como antes, beijando seu pescoço algumas vezes. O calor da água ainda me envolvia, mas o melhor de tudo era sentir o calor do corpo de Dimitri sob o meu. Seus dedos subiam e desciam pela minha coluna, me provocando arrepios.

\- Obrigado - Ele disse depois de um tempo em silêncio.

\- Pelo o que? - Eu perguntei de olhos fechado.

\- Por ser você - Ele deu de ombros. - Você me traz paz, Roza..

Eu não respondi. Apenas me aconcheguei mais a ele, sentindo meu coração disparar diante daquela declaração. Eu queria ser a paz dele, da mesma forma que ele é a minha.

\- Nós temos um casamento para ir - Ele comentou depois de um tempo.

\- Nós podemos ficar aqui - Eu murmurei ainda de olhos fechados - Lissa não vai perceber se a gente não aparecer pra ver aquele esquisito falar 'eu aceito'... Se é que isso vai acontecer...

\- Você parece não gostar dele. - Dimitri comentou.

\- Só acho estranho suas atitudes... - Eu dei de ombros, me desencostando dele - Você não o considera nem um pouco estranho?

\- Pela sua cara, acho que você tem uma opinião sobre o motivo das atitudes estranhas do Drozdov - Dimitri sorriu, ignorando prontamente minha pergunta.

\- Talvez - Eu desconversei. A verdade é que eu tenho 90% de certeza de que ele é 100% Gay. - Você sabia que ele prefere assistir Romances a Mad Max?

\- Rose - Eu vi um brilho no olhar de Dimitri - Não tire conclusões precipitadas...

\- Ah é? E o que você acha do fato dele ter insistido com a Lissa para que eles esperassem o casamento? - Eu comecei em um tom sugestivo - Eles não fazem nada há quase dois anos...

\- Vamos nos arrumar - Ele gargalhou - Ou vamos acabar perdendo o casamento...

\- Eu sei que você pensa o mesmo que eu... - Eu cantarolei saindo da banheira.

Eu me concentrei em me arrumar depois disso. Sequei meus cabelos, fiz minha maquiagem, coloquei um vestido azul claro, longuete com uma fenda que ia até o meio da coxa. Coloquei um par de brincos de pedras azuis e em pouco mais de uma hora depois, eu estava pronta.

O casamento aconteceria em um espaço um pouco distante do centro da cidade ao pôr do sol. Dimitri dirigiu até lá com calma. Assim que chegamos, a assessora de Lissa nos guiou até um lugar perto do altar, geralmente reservado à família. Nós nos sentamos, aguardando a chegada das Belikovas. O lugar estava enchendo cada vez mais. Acho que dessa vez, esse casamento realmente sai.

A cerimônia aconteceria embaixo de algumas árvores antigas, cujo os galhos se curvavam o formavam uma espécie de túnel no caminho. Elas estavam totalmente enfeitadas com pequenas luzes, dando um ar Lúdico ao lugar.

\- O que você está fazendo aqui? - Eu ouvi a voz irritada de Mia - Esse é o lugar para a família.

\- Foi aqui que a Senhorita Dragomir me instruiu para colocá-los - A assessora explicou. André me observou por um momento, mas não falou nada.

\- Então nos coloque em outro lugar - Eu pedi me levantando - Eu não vou me sentar perto dela.

\- Nós não temos como mudar os lugares assim - A mulher reclamou - Além disso, ela vai sentar no banco de trás. Não vai ter risco...

\- Lissa não te avisou do risco de eu acabar arrancando o pescoço desse projeto de Bloody Mary? - Eu cruzei os braços. - Eu prefiro ficar em pé do que em qualquer lugar perto dela.

\- Rose, por favor - Dimitri segurou meu braço, me puxando em direção à ele.

\- Sim Rose - André me fitou - Por favor, seja mais civilizada...

\- Se você dirigir uma palavra a ela de novo - Dimitri deu um passo em direção ao rapaz, para o desespero da assessora. - Eu vou te deixar irreconhecível, Dragomir.

\- Ok - Ela exclamou - Acho que eu posso conseguir outro lugar para vocês.. Que tal do outro lado?

\- É melhor você controlar seu namoradinho, Rose - André murmurou quando estávamos saindo - Não quero você estrague o grande dia da minha irmã de novo...

\- Vá pro inferno André - Eu revirei os olhos - Eu não estraguei nada e você sabe disso.

\- Você sabe como minha mãe ficou decepcionada por ver o casamento de minha irmã adiado mais uma vez? - Ele me lançou um olhar afiado.

Eu finquei minhas unhas com força no braço de Dimitri tentando o puxar para longe.

\- É claro que ela não sabe - eu ouvi a voz debochada de Mia enquanto me esforçava para arrastar o russo dali. - Pelo o que eu soube, a mãe dela largou ela em um colégio interno e nunca mais voltou para buscá-la.

Eu me senti atordoada ao ouvir aquilo.  _ Porque ela sabe disso? _

Eu tive que me recuperar rápido ao perceber Dimitri avançando em direção à André.

\- Dimitri - Eu toquei seu rosto, o incitando a olhar para mim - Deixa isso pra lá, por favor...

\- Rose - Ele respirou fundo.

\- Por favor - Eu repeti em tom de súplica - É o casamento da Liss, está cheio de gente aqui... Eu estou te pedindo.

\- Ele não vai falar assim com você - Ele rosnou.

\- Eu não me importo com eles - Eu insisti. - Vamos apenas nos afastar...

Eu o senti relaxar diante do meu olhar suplicante. Ele enfim assentiu e virou as costas.

\- Ok - A mulher exclamou quando viu a situação controlada - Talvez o outro lado apenas não seja o suficiente...

Ela nos levou para um dos últimos bancos, Enquanto eu tentava não pensar no que Mia falou. Não importa como ela descobriu, eu superei isso. Eu tenho meu pai!

\- Não ligue para o que ela disse - Dimitri segurou minha mão.

\- Eu não ligo. - Eu afirmei - Mas eu prefiro ir embora assim que acabar a cerimônia, se você não se importar.

\- Nós podemos ir agora, se você quiser - Ele apertou gentilmente minha mão.

\- Eu quero ver Lissa vestida de noiva - Eu neguei. - Ela espera me ver aqui, e não tem culpa do irmão idiota.

\- Eu posso dar um jeito no irmão idiota - Ele murmurou

\- Sei que pode, mas não precisa - Eu suspirei - Vai começar logo.

Ele sussurrou algo em Russo em meu ouvido antes de me dar um pequeno beijo na têmpora. Aquele pequeno conflito tinha acabado com meu bom humor. Não via a hora dessa cerimônia terminar.

O noivo seguiu em direção ao altar, nos avisando que tudo se iniciaria em breve.

\- E a palhaçada começa - Uma voz ao meu lado chamou minha atenção. Eu encarei Christian Ozera que Observava tudo com um misto de Desdem e irritação. Cara esquisito...

\- O que você está fazendo aqui? - Eu murmurei.

\- Assistindo à cerimônia - Ele me lançou um olhar atravessado - Não está na cara?

\- Porque do meu lado? - Eu revirei os olhos.

\- Por acaso tem alguma lei que me proíba de sentar ao seu lado? - Ele retrucou.

\- Se tiver, você já deveria estar preso - Eu bufei.

\- Está tudo bem? - Dimitri interrompeu nossa pequena discussão.

\- Tudo ótimo, camarada - Eu forcei um sorriso enquanto Christian permanecia emburrado.

A cerimônia se iniciou, Jill entrou sorridente ao lado de um rapaz loiro com cara de velório.

\- Quem é esse? - Eu perguntei para Dimitri.

\- Jesse Zeklos - Ele me explicou - Amigo de infância de Aaron.

\- Ele não parece estar muito feliz - Eu murmurei.

\- Eu tenho uma boa ideia do motivo da infelicidade dele - Christian comentou ao meu lado.

\- Eu não perguntei pra você - Eu revirei os olhos.

Uma garotinha entrou jogando algumas pétalas de rosas no chão e Lissa entrou em seguida, acompanhada de Eric. Ela estava radiante seu vestido branco, tomara que caia era justo até metade das pernas, se abria de forma natural depois e lhe dava uma aparência elegante. Seus cabelos dourados estavam presos em um coque baixo e ela tinha um sorriso lindo no Rosto. Eric guiava sua garota com total orgulho até o altar. Finalmente estava acontecendo.

\- Ela está linda - Eu sussurrei admirada.

\- Sim está - Christian concordou.

\- Mais uma vez, eu não falei com você - Eu revirei os olhos. - Qual é o seu problema?

\- Fica quieta e assiste essa droga! - Ele retrucou, recebendo uns olhares irritados em troca, não se importando muito.

O padre logo deu início à cerimônia e todos ficaram em silêncio, aguardando tudo terminar. Exceto por Christian que murmurava alguma coisa incompreensível por vezes, me obrigando a beliscá-lo para que calasse a droga da boca.

\- Eu juro que na próxima vez que você me beliscar eu te jogo no corredor. - Ele começou quando Lissa começou a dizer os votos dela.

\- Eu vou ter que sentar no meio dos dois? - Dimitri sussurrou irritado - Parecem crianças.

\- Ele não para de falar! - Eu me defendi.

\- Apenas se foque na cerimônia Rose - Dimitri pediu.

\- Eu vou me focar no noivo, que parece estar prestes a sair correndo - Eu observei Aaron que olhava para Lissa com uma expressão agoniada.

\- Está, não está? - Christian sussurrou.

\- Qual o problema dele? - Eu me inclinei levemente na direção de Christian - Ela está se declarando e ele parece com medo.

\- Ela não devia estar se casando - Christian desviou o olhar. Eu o observei por um tempo. Seria possível que ele nutrisse algum sentimento por Lissa? Isso faria sentido... Ele era esquisito, mas era melhor do que Aaron, e mais bonito também! Porque eu não percebi isso antes?

\- Vamos ver se ele vai continuar com essa cara agora - Eu sussurrei para Christian enquanto Lissa aguardava Ansiosa que Aaron começasse seus votos.

Eu notei Viktoria sentada ao lado de karo do outro lado, encarando André e Mia com raiva. Não deve estar sendo fácil para ela.

\- O que ele está fazendo? - Christian se aproximou de mim, eu percebi Dimitri nos observando em silêncio.

\- Eu não sei. O que ele tanto olha? - Eu murmurei, Aaron alternava o olhar entre Lisa, o padre, os convidados, o padrinho. Ele parecia realmente angustiado.

\- Eu não posso fazer isso - Ele suspirou, soltando as mãos de Lissa

\- Como é? - Ela o encarou chocada.

\- Ele acabou de falar o que eu acho que ele falou? - Eu sussurrei para Christian.

\- Por Deus, vocês dois só faltam comprar um balde de pipoca - Uma mulher que estava sentada à nossa frente exclamou, se virando em nossa direção.

\- Ninguém perguntou! - Eu a fitei irritada.

\- Aaron - Lissa começou com os olhos arregalados, o padre realmente parecia perdido ali. - Que brincadeira é essa?

\- Liss, você sabe que eu te amo - Ele começou - Desde adolescente nós planejamos esse dia..

\- Sim - Ela começou ansiosa - Então vamos terminar logo com isso, vamos nos casar!

\- Mas eu não posso mais fazer isso - Ele suspirou - Não quando estou apaixonado por outra pessoa.

\- Ele acabou de confessar que tem outra? - Victor nos surpreendeu se inclinando para frente, ele estava sentado no banco atrás do nosso, e encarava com expectativa.

\- Eu aposto que ele não tem  _ outra _ ... - Eu sussurrei para Christian.

\- Eu estou começando a gostar de você, Hathaway - Ele deu um sorriso torto.

\- Você... - Lissa estava a beira das lágrimas - Você ama outra pessoa? Aaron... Nós estamos juntos há 12 anos, que história é essa?

\- Ninguém é obrigado a fingir ser algo que não é - Ele respirou fundo, tomando coragem.

\- Ele vai falar - Eu sussurrei para Christian.

\- Aposto cinco dólares que ele não tem coragem - Christian sussurrou.

\- Aposto Dez dólares que ele fala - Eu retruquei.

\- Rose, você não trouxe sua carteira - Dimitri murmurou

\- Ele vai falar - Eu ignorei Dimitri.

\- Eu sou Gay - Ele declarou, fazendo Lissa arregalar os olhos e o encarar chocada.

\- Sabia! - Eu acabei exclamando mais alto do que eu esperava, recebendo um olhar reprovador de algumas pessoas.

\- Rose! - Dimitri chamou minha atenção. - Fale baixo.

\- Desculpe - Eu murmurei estendendo a mão para o Ozera. - Meus dez dólares.

\- Como assim você é gay? - Lissa exclamou - Aaron, que brincadeira é essa?

\- Aaron - Um homem se levantou, provavelmente seu pai. - O que significa tudo isso?

\- Precisamos sair daqui - Ele se virou para Jesse, estendendo a mão - Vamos?

\- Achei que você fosse até o fim com isso - Jesse suspirou aliviado, segurando sua mão antes de puxá-lo para um beijo apaixonado.

\- Ok, isso eu não estava esperando - Eu admiti surpresa.

\- Eu sim... - Dimitri e Christian falaram juntos.

Todos os convidados pareciam chocados. Toda a família de Lissa estava sem reação enquanto a loira começava a chorar. Aaron e Jesse logo saíram dali juntos enquanto todos continuavam congelados no mesmo lugar.

\- Isso realmente aconteceu? - Victor perguntou observando os dois passarem apressados pelo corredor.

\- Vamos - Eu cutuquei Dimitri, apontando para Lissa. Ele se levantou, segurando minha mão e me puxando em direção ao altar.

\- Aonde você vai? - Mia se colocou no nosso caminho, dessa vez eu vou realmente bater nela!

\- Eu vou ver minha amiga - Eu murmurei - Sai da minha frente, mia.

\- Nós cuidamos disso Rose - André pareceu despertar - Não precisa se preocupar.

\- Eu não estou pedindo sua permissão, André - Eu tentei desviar e ir em direção à Lissa que era amparada por Rhea e Jill.

\- O que está acontecendo aqui? - A assessora se aproximou - Vocês estão piorando as coisas!

\- Eu só quero ver como Lissa está - Eu exclamei.

\- E eu estou explicando pra ela que é melhor ela se afastar e deixar a família cuidar disso - André retrucou.

\- Você quer falar sobre família? - Dimitri rosnou - Vamos falar sobre família, e sobre o fato da sua estar crescendo!

\- Dimitri - Eu agarrei seu braço - Você prometeu...

\- Eu prometi que esperaria passar o casamento - Ele argumentou.

\- Do que ele está falando, André? - Mia perguntou confusa

\- Eu não faço a mínima ideia - Ele nos encarou confuso. Eu olhei em volta, localizando Viktoria que nos observava apavorada, eu imediatamente a chamei, se Dimitri iria realmente entrar nesse assunto, ela tinha que estar presente.

\- Eu vou esclarecer - Dimitri rosnou - Você engravidou minha irmã! É disso que eu estou falando.

Isso acabou atraindo a atenção de alguns convidados, fazendo a assessora gemer.

\- Vocês não sabem ser discretos? - Ela reclamou enquanto Mia nos encarava boquiaberta.

\- Que história é essa André? - Ela perguntou com um fiapo de voz.

\- Eu... - Ele coçou a garganta olhando em volta - Eu não sei do que eles estão falando.

\- Você não sabe? - Eu revirei os olhos - Eu vou refrescar sua memória. Você tem saído com Viktoria Belikova, Irmã de Dimitri... Vocês fizeram algumas coisas que resultaram em um bebê... Preciso ser mais dinâmica?

\- O que está acontecendo aqui? - Eric se aproximou.

\- Eu estou tentando falar com a Lissa e o André não deixa - Eu comentei enquanto Mia esperava uma explicação e André parecia completamente chocado - Ahh, e estamos contando para ele sobre a chegada do seu neto...

\- O que? - Eric engasgou.

\- Isso é um engano! - André exclamou.

\- Um engano - Mia confirmou - Não tem como isso ter acontecido.

\- Não tem engano nenhum André - Dimitri rosnou enquanto Viktoria se aproximava timidamente. - Conte para ele, Vika.

\- É verdade - Ela murmurou.

\- Você está grávida? - Eric exclamou alto, atraindo a atenção de todos - E ele é o pai?

\- Não - Mia exclamou depressa - Ele disse que foi um engano!

\- Sim, - André se virou para Viktoria - Nós usamos camisinha!

\- Vocês usaram camisinha pra que? - A voz de mia se tornou estridente.

\- Preciso mesmo explicar? - Eu perguntei com desdém. - Além disso, preservativos, como todo método não SÃO 100% confiáveis...

\- Não! - Ele exclamou - Ou já teria muitos andrés jr por aí...

\- André - Mia começou irritada - É bom você ter uma boa explicação pra isso.

\- André, eu sinto muito - Vika começou

\- Calada - Dimitri a cortou - Você não tem que sentir nada. Não tem nem que falar com ele.

\- Ele é o pai do filho dela - Eu interrompi. - Ela tem sim que falar com ele.

\- Quem é pai do filho de Quem? - Rhea se aproximou.

\- André engravidou a Belikov - Eric comentou ofegante.

\- Como é? - Jill exclamou, onde está Lissa? Eu olhei em volta e não a encontrei.

\- Cade a Liss? - Eu perguntei.

\- Ela disse que precisava de um tempo sozinha - Rhea informou apontando a direção em que a garota caminhava. Eu pude observar Christian seguindo discretamente na mesma direção. - Que história é essa André?

\- Isso não está acontecendo! - André se sentou encarando a barriga de Viktoria.

\- Isso  _ está  _ acontecendo! - Dimitri rosnou - E quero saber exatamente o que você vai fazer em relação à isso.

\- Isso é culpa sua! - Mia se virou em minha direção, me pegando de surpresa - Tudo culpa sua, Nova Iorquina Desavergonhada!

\- O que? - Eu praticamente gritei - Eu não me lembro de ter furado a camisinha de ninguém!

\- Tudo estava em ordem antes de você chegar! - Ela começou beirando o desespero.

\- Mia, Já chega! - Rhea começou tentando se acalmar - Rose não tem culpa de nada.

\- Ela tirou tudo do lugar, André se aproximou dessa vadia por culpa dela! - Mia exclamou.

Vika parecia extremamente constrangida. Ela não falava nada a menos que falassem com ela, o que era estranho para a garota.

\- Não fale assim da minha irmã - Dimitri rosnou - A culpa é do safado do seu namorado!

\- Já chega - Eu interrompi - Acho que aqui não é o lugar certo pra isso...

\- Sim - Rhea suspirou - Rose tem razão, aqui não é o lugar certo para isso. Além disso, nós temos que pensar na criança, ela não tem culpa da irresponsabilidade de ambos os pais.

\- Ok - Mia suspirou - Você tem razão Rhea... Eu posso lidar com isso...

\- André, - Rhea o encarou preocupada, ignorando Mia - Você sabe que o melhor para essa criança é que vocês dois fiquem juntos, certo?

\- Como é? - Mia exclamou enquanto André não parava de encarar a barriga de Vika. - André é meu namorado!

\- Mia, você tem que entender que é da vida de uma criança que estamos falando - Rhea interrompeu.

\- Ok - André concordou.

\- Ok? - Mia o encarou com os olhos arregalados - André, você não pode realmente estar pensando em me deixar por essa vadia russa...

\- Eu já estou perdendo a paciência com você, loira do banheiro - Eu Rosnei.

\- Porque ele não paga a pensão como um pai normal? - Ela revirou os olhos, arrancando um olhar desesperado de Viktoria.

\- Porque você não cala a droga da sua boca? - Eu rosnei.

\- O que foi? - Ela se virou pra mim com os olhos marejados. Ela me olhou como se eu fosse culpada por tudo o que estava acontecendo. - Você pelo menos sabe quem é seu pai, Hathaway? A gente já sabe que de mãe, você está mal...

Dimitri abriu a boca para falar algo, mas antes que ele pudesse tomar alguma atitude, eu acertei o nariz da Mia, arrancando um grito de dor e choque da garota. Eu a acertei uma segunda vez antes que Dimitri conseguisse me segurar, me arrastando para longe enquanto eu me debatia tentando me soltar.

\- Eu vou matar você sua vaca - Eu gritei enquanto Dimitri me segurava e Mia chorava, com Rhea tentando conter o sangramento do nariz da garota. Só então eu percebi que os convidados não tinham ido embora, estavam acompanhando aquela confusão de perto. Ótimo! Mais uma pra minha lista... - Você quer saber se eu sei quem é meu pai? Sim, eu sei quem ele é!

\- Rose - Vika e Jill se aproximaram - Se acalma.

\- Roza - Dimitri murmurou - Já chega! Você já provou o seu ponto..

\- Ela não sabe nada sobre mim! - Eu rebati - E se ela ousar falar da minha família outra vez, eu vou...

Eu me calei ao me focar em Eric e perceber que ele estava com dificuldade para respirar e suando demais. Ninguém tinha percebido isso com toda aquela confusão.

\- Dimitri, me solta - Eu comecei a me debater com mais vigor, tentando me soltar para ir até Eric - Dimitri, ele está passando mal!

\- Do que você está falando? - Ele perguntou surpreso até seu olhar encontrar Eric, Ele me soltou imediatamente, Fazendo os olhos de Mia se arregalar ao me ver correndo em sua direção. Eu acelerei o passo ao ver Eric caindo. Como ninguém percebeu?

André tentou me impedir, mas eu desviei dele, fazendo com que todos finalmente olhassem para Eric. Eu me ajoelhei ao seu lado enquanto Dimitri telefonava para a emergência. Eu retirei sua gravata e abri os botões da camisa, ele abriu os olhos e me lançou um olhar débil.

\- O que está acontecendo? - Rhea exclamou ao meu lado - O que ele tem?

\- Acho que foi um infarto - Eu expliquei tentando chamar atenção dele - Eric, está me ouvindo?

\- A ambulância está vindo - Dimitri se abaixou ao meu lado enquanto Eric tentava balançar a cabeça, respondendo minha pergunta. - Eu consegui aspirina.

\- Me ajude a levantar ele um pouco. - Eu pedi. Dimitri me ajudou a colocá-lo apoiado em minhas pernas. - Eric, eu vou colocar uma aspirina na sua boca, você terá que mastiga-la. Consegue fazer isso por mim?

Ele abriu a boca, indicando que tinha entendido. Eu coloquei a aspirina em sua boca. Ele se esforçou para mastiga-la, ele olhava em redor com um olhar perdido, engolindo por fim a aspirina.

\- Rhea - Ele se esforçou para falar.

\- Eu estou aqui Eric - Ela se ajoelhou na minha frente, segurando sua mão.

\- Jill - Eu pedi - Vá chamar Lissa, ela foi por ali.

\- Sim - A garota correu na direção que eu indiquei.

\- Eric, eu preciso que você fique acordado - Eu pedi percebendo que ele estava querendo fechar os olhos.

Nós esperamos a ambulância chegar, o tempo todo conversando com ele, tentando mantê-lo o mais tranquilo possível. Todos pareciam apreensivos e curiosos, mas Dimitri estava fazendo um ótimo em afastar qualquer um que não fosse da Família.

O resgate não demorou para chegar, Jill voltou com Lissa e Christian quando Eric estava sendo colocado na ambulância. Lissa correu em nossa direção desesperada e Rhea parecia completamente perdida.

\- Você vai para o hospital com ele - Eu ordenei a Rhea - André, você vai com Jill. Eu e Dimitri vamos fazer Lissa trocar de roupa e a levamos para lá.

\- Eu não quero ela perto de mim - Mia exclamou com um pano com gelo no nariz, tentando diminuir o inchaço.

\- Não se preocupe com isso - André murmurou depois de acenar para Jill, seguindo para o carro - Eu não te chamei para ir.

\- O que? André! - Ela gritou enquanto eu seguia até Lissa.

\- Você vem com a gente - Eu a puxei em direção à saída enquanto Dimitri tinha ido buscar o carro.

\- Rose, o que aconteceu com meu pai? - Ela perguntou chorando.

\- Ele está bem? - Christian questionou - Jill não soube o que falar.

\- Ele infartou - Eu expliquei - Mas não parece ter sido tão sério, ele já foi pro hospital.

\- Eu vou pra lá! - Ela exclamou.

\- Sim, você vai - Eu suspirei - Mas não vestida de noiva. Nós vamos te levar para casa, você vai se trocar e nós vamos te levar para o hospital, ok?

Lissa não discutiu mais. O que facilitou muito nossa vida. Agora era questão de ajudar Lissa e leva-la ao hospital. Espero que ela consiga lidar com tudo isso.


	28. Capítulo 28 - One Last Breath

_ Please, come now, I think I'm falling _

_ I'm holding on to all I think is safe _

_ It seems I've found the road to nowhere _

_ And I'm trying to escape _

**_One Last Breath - Creed_ **

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_Dimitri POV_ **

Nós seguimos para o hospital de Mobile, após Rose conseguir fazer Lissa trocar de roupa e comer alguma coisa. Ela estava completamente anestesiada com tudo o que aconteceu. Seu noivo a deixou no altar, o pai infartou, o irmão vai ser pai, eu vou ser tio, Viktoria aparentemente vai tentar algo com aquele idiota... Só falta eu ter que aguenta-lo agora nos almoços de domingo...

Assim que chegamos ao hospital, Rose foi se informar sobre o estado de Eric, enquanto eu conduzia Lissa até onde estavam todos os Dragomirs. Eu notei Mia sentada em um canto com um curativo no nariz, ela realmente deu um jeito de vir. Rose tem razão em uma coisa, essa garota é irritante!

\- Mãe - Lissa correu para os braços da mãe assim que a viu - Como ele está?

\- Nós não sabemos - A voz de Rhea soou agoniada.

\- Estamos aqui há mais de uma hora e ninguém nos dá informação nenhuma! - André exclamou indignado. - É o nosso direito saber como ele está!

\- Rose foi atrás de informações - Eu expliquei - Ela se declarou a médica particular da família, então se alguém perguntar, confirmem. Como foi ela quem prestou o primeiro atendimento, é possível que ela consiga alguma informação.

\- Ele vai ficar bem, não vai, Dr Belikov? - Jill perguntou timidamente.

\- Ele estava consciente - Eu comentei - Isso é um bom sinal... Rose prestou um atendimento rápido que acabou diminuindo os riscos que ele corria, eu diria que as chances dele ficar bem, são boas.

\- Ainda bem que Rose estava lá - Rhea suspirou.

Nós permanecemos em silêncio por um tempo, eu estava disposto a sair e procurar por Rose, mas ela acabou nos encontrando.

\- Eles falaram alguma coisa? - André perguntou ansioso.

\- Ele está estável - Rose informou - O ataque cardíaco não foi grave e estão fazendo mais alguns exames, vão me informar os resultados assim que terminarem e eu passo tudo pra vocês.

\- Quer dizer que você vai ficar aqui? - Mia questionou.

\- Perto de você? De jeito nenhum - Rose revirou os olhos - Eu volto quando tiver mais notícias.

\- Rose, ignore-a - Rhea pediu - é claro que você pode ficar...

\- Eu vou levar Rose para comer alguma coisa - Eu interrompi - Ela precisa se alimentar, nós voltamos quando tivermos mais notícias.

Aquele ambiente já estava se tornando Tóxico para Rose, não seria nada bom se ela decidisse quebrar de vez o nariz da garota, e ela parece que não sabe a hora de ficar quieta.

\- O que você não contou para eles? - Eu perguntei segurando sua mão quando já estávamos longe.

\- Estão fazendo exames, ele está com insuficiência cardíaca. - Ela suspirou - Eles suspeitam de um dano grave na válvula Mitral. Se confirmarem, ele vai ter que fazer a cirurgia.

\- Vão tentar reparar? - Eu perguntei a guiando até a lanchonete.

\- Talvez seja caso para substituição da válvula. - Ela suspirou - É uma cirurgia complicada, eu já assisti algumas...

\- Eles tem bons cirurgiões aqui - Eu lhe tranquilizei. Eu sei que ela gosta do Eric, mas não tem nada que ela possa fazer nesse caso.

\- Eles poderiam ter a melhor - Ela murmurou se sentando ao meu lado em uma das mesas da lanchonete.

\- O que? - Eu a encarei confuso após pedir alguns muffins salgados com suco para ela.

\- Nada - Ela desconversou com um suspiro - Como esse dia virou essa bagunça?

\- Eu não sei - Admiti, a puxando para um abraço improvisado. Eu acariciei sua cabeça, dando um beijo em sua testa.

\- Eu gosto do Eric - Ela admitiu - Eu gosto de todos eles, até do idiota do André. Eu não quero que eles sofram...

\- Ele vai ficar bem - Eu a tranquilizei - Você vai ver...

\- Esses exames são demorados - Ela suspirou pegando um muffin - Talvez seja melhor você ir pra casa, vou passar a noite aqui.

\- Eu não vou deixar você aqui sozinha - Eu revirei os olhos - Vou ficar com você.

\- Vai ser cansativo - Ela avisou. - Acho que o fim, vamos ter que ficar perto da Mia.

\- Ela não vai te falar mais nada - Eu garanti - Eu não vou deixar.

\- Se eu soubesse que ela estava ouvindo... - Ela suspirou

\- ouvindo o que?

\- Quando eu conversei com a Lissa sobre minha mãe no último sábado, eu quero dizer... Eu achei que estávamos sozinhas. - Rose começou em um tom triste - Eu não falei nada demais, apenas que cresci em um colégio interno e não via minha mãe há muito tempo... Mia parece não saber de nada além disso, então..

\- Esqueça Mia - Eu pedi - Não vale a pena..

Ela terminou de comer em silêncio. Tem algo a incomodando, algo que ela ainda não me contou, mas o que poderia ser?

\- Eu não quero que ele morra - Ela deitou a cabeça em meu peito - Eu estou com medo...

\- Ele vai ficar bem Rose. Não pense assim! - Eu a confortei. - Vamos voltar para a sala de espera...

Nós nos acomodamos em um pequeno sofá na sala de espera, no fim, aparentemente Mia não passaria a noite no hospital com a família. Rhea estava ansiosa por mais notícias, mas não tinha o que ser feito até os resultados dos exames saírem. Mas pelo menos ela pode vê-lo através do vidro da UTI.

Rose acabou adormecendo deitada em meu colo, assim como Lissa e Jill, cada uma de um lado de André. Ele acariciava os cabelos de Lissa, a observando com preocupação.

\- Ela vai ficar bem - Eu comentei depois de um tempo.

\- Não acredito que aquele desgraçado a enganou por todo esse tempo - Ele murmurou - Ele teve sete anos para terminar com ela... E achou que o momento adequado era no altar?

\- Você nunca desconfiou? - Eu questionei surpreso. Aaron não era exatamente um mestre do disfarce, e não era tão difícil notar que ele não sentia grande coisa pela garota.

\- Quando eles eram adolescentes eu costumava pegar no pé da Liss por causa disso - Ele admitiu - Eu deixava ela irritada a ponto de chorar. Mas nunca pensei que ela passaria por isso.

Não foi uma situação fácil, foi uma grande humilhação que a garota passou, além de ter tido seu sonho destruído.

\- Quando ele adiou o casamento a primeira vez, eu notei que ele estava com dúvidas - Ele admitiu - Achei que seria melhor não adiar mais o casamento... Por isso acabei pensando no ginásio do colégio quando vi toda aquela chuva.

\- Ele provavelmente teria desistido do mesmo jeito - Eu dei de ombros.

\- Eu sei - Ele suspirou - Eu só queria realizar o sonho da minha irmã... E achei que o sonho dela era casar com aquele imbecil.

\- Ela vai encontrar a pessoa certa... - Eu comentei o observando. No fim, o sentimento dele pela irmã não é diferente do meu por qualquer uma das minhas. A diferença é que eu não brinco com os sentimentos das irmãs dos outros.

\- Até que encontre, minha vontade é que encontrar Aaron e quebrá-lo em dois por fazê-la sofrer. - Ele rosnou..

\- Conheço essa sensação - Eu murmurei, observando o sono agitado de Rose. Ela não parava de se mexer, está tendo um pesadelo?

\- Desculpe pela Vika - Ele suspirou. - Eu realmente não achei que algo assim poderia acontecer e.. bem, eu nunca menti pra ela sobre nada...

\- Isso não faz muita diferença para mim - Eu o encarei com uma expressão grave.

\- Eu vou trata-la bem - Ele desviou o olhar - E vou tentar ser um bom pai...

\- É bom que seja - Eu ameacei - Porque se minha irmã ou meu sobrinho se machucarem, eu acabo com você.

Eu acariciei o rosto de Rose, sussurrando em russo para que ela se acalmasse. Ela estava mais agitada, me fazendo cogitar se deveria ou não acorda-la.

\- Faça Mia deixá-la em paz - Eu pedi observando a garota que parecia ter se acalmado. - Ela está tocando em uma ferida perigosa.

\- É tão ruim assim? - André perguntou com curiosidade - Sei que ela e a mãe não tem uma boa relação, mas o jeito que você fala...

\- É ruim... - Eu encerrei o assunto - Muito ruim.

Nós não conversamos mais depois disso. Estávamos no meio da madrugada e não tinha nenhuma informação nova sobre o quadro clínico de Eric. Rose voltou a se agitar momentos depois, eu me preparei para acalmá-la novamente, mas quando olhei em seu rosto, encontrei seus olhos marejados me encarando, não demorou muito para as lágrimas começarem a sair.

\- Está tudo bem - Eu sussurrei limpando seu rosto - Foi apenas um sonho.

Rose assentiu, piscou algumas vezes para afastar as lágrimas antes de se sentar olhando em volta para se situar.

\- Eu vou ver se o resultado dos exames já saíram - Ela murmurou ao perceber o olhar curioso de André- Com licença.

\- Isso acontece sempre? - André perguntou.

\- As vezes - eu dei de ombros, observando-a se afastar. Rose costumava ter pesadelos algumas noites. Ela nunca me contou sobre o que eram, mas eu posso ter uma ideia.

Ela demorou para voltar dessa vez, já estava quase amanhecendo quando ela retornou ao lado de Rhea, essa tinha uma aparência abatida, eu duvido que ela tenha descansado. André acordou as irmãs, que observaram Rose com Expectativa.

\- Nós estávamos conversando com o médico responsável pelo Eric - Rose explicou - Descobriram um dano grave na válvula mitral, e ele terá que passar por uma cirurgia.

\- Mas ele está bem, certo? - Lissa perguntou.

\- É uma cirurgia arriscada - Rhea respondeu - Mas me garantiram que eles tem os melhores cirurgiões da cidade.

Rose mais uma vez parecia desconfortável com essa informação. Aposto que ela gostaria de ser capaz de cuidar do caso de Eric pessoalmente.

\- Não tem muito o que fazer aqui agora - Rose explicou - Vocês não vão poder ficar com ele, então é melhor irem para casa descansar. Ele está fora de perigo por enquanto.

\- Eu vou ficar - Rhea declarou decidida.

\- Não mãe - André interrompeu - Eu vou te levar para casa e você vai dormir um pouco.

\- Mas se acontecer algo - Ela declarou angustiada - Eu não posso deixá-lo sozinho!

\- Eu volto assim que deixar vocês três em casa - André garantiu - E quando você quiser voltar é só me ligar e eu te busco.

Com isso ficou acertado. Eu levei Rose para casa, ela parecia exausta e pensativa. Por mais que eu tentasse puxar assunto com ela, não conseguia chamar sua atenção. Ela foi direto para o banho, ainda sem falar nada, saindo assim que eu entrei no banheiro. O que está acontecendo?

Quando eu saí do banho, encontrei Rose dormindo. Ela deve estar assim pelo cansaço. Eu mesmo acabei me deixando levar pelo sono assim que deitei ao seu lado.

\- Você vem mesmo? - Eu acordei com a voz abafada de Rose. Eu me levantei, checando o horário, ela dormiu apenas por três horas... Eu segui até a porta do quarto, a voz de Rose se tornou mais nítida, ela deveria estar do lado de fora. - Ele precisa que seja o mais depressa possível, aonde você está? Chicago? Eu posso avisar no hospital?

Eu abri a porta e a encontrei de costas para mim, apoiada no corrimão da escada, falando ao celular. Quem é?

\- Obrigada mãe - Ela declarou me pegando de surpresa - você pode me avisar quando conseguir um voo? Não, eu não me importo que seja por mensagem, eu só preciso avisar no hospital para prepararem tudo.

Ela ligou para a mãe dela? O medo de perder Eric realmente fez que ela ligasse para a mãe? Ela estava decidida a se afastar... Ela me disse que não aguentava mais ser rejeitada por Janine e agora enfrentou isso para ajudar alguém que ela gosta. Como ela consegue ser tão incrível?

_ Como Janine pode rejeitar alguém assim? _

Eu me aproximei quando Rose desligou o telefone e encostou a testa no corrimão a envolvendo pela cintura.

\- Você fez o que eu acho que fez? - Eu perguntei baixo.

\- Ela está em Chicago - Rose respirou fundo e se endireitou, encostando a cabeça em meu peito - Ele tem a chance de ter a melhor, eu não poderia tirar isso dele.

\- Você não precisava ter feito isso - Eu a virei de frente pra mim, olhando em seus olhos - Ele teria ficado bem...

\- Agora eu tenho certeza de que ele vai ficar - Ela explicou - Isso é maior do que qualquer coisa que eu possa sentir Dimitri... Mesmo que eu tenha que ficar ouvindo ela me dizer o quanto eu sou inútil, se no final ela salvar ele, eu não me importo.

\- Você não é inútil - Eu lhe repreendi - Não repita mais isso.

\- Eu vou vê-la.. - Ela constatou com os olhos arregalados. - Dimitri, faz mais de três anos que não a vejo... E eu vou realmente ver minha mãe.

\- Está ansiosa? - Eu perguntei acariciando seu rosto.

\- Eu... eu não estou pronta... - Ela começou acelerada - Meu cabelo está uma bagunça!

\- Rose, você acabou de acordar - Eu a encarei confuso.

\- Minha mãe está sempre perfeita - Ela me explicou, falando cada vez mais rápido - Deus, o consultório está uma bagunça! Eu não arrumei o armário de medicamentos, porque você me convenceu a ficar em casa sexta? Eu poderia ter feito isso. Ela vai achar aquilo um horror!

\- Rose, se acalma - Eu a obriguei a olhar em meus olhos - Sua mãe vai vir aqui para operar o Dragomir e não para olhar o seu armário de medicamentos.

\- Eu vou realmente ve-la - Ela repetiu - Eu... eu nem sei qual é a aparência dela atualmente!

Eu não sabia exatamente o que fazer, ela parecia feliz, ansiosa por ver a mãe, mesmo depois de tudo o que falou antes. Eu gostava de vê-la feliz, mas em parte eu me sentia apreensivo. Eu não queria que Rose se magoasse, e essa situação parecia a receita exata para isso.

\- Eu não consigo respirar - Rose exclamou ofegante - Eu... Dimitri, eu não consigo respirar!

\- Ok - Eu a guiei de volta ao quarto a ajudando a se deitar na cama - Você fica quieta aqui, eu vou pegar um copo de água com açúcar, um chá, um diazepam... Qualquer coisa que faça você se acalmar. Me espera aqui?

Ela confirmou tentando normalizar a respiração. Eu a observei por um momento com preocupação.  _ O que esse encontro vai causar à minha menina? _

Eu desci considerando se eu deveria realmente levar a sério a ideia do diazepam. Rose estava no meio de uma crise de ansiedade pela simples ideia de ver a mãe. Talvez eu devesse avisar o Abe sobre isso, talvez ele saiba como lidar com algo assim sem precisar dopá-la.

Eu coloquei água para ferver, possivelmente um chá deve acalmá-la. Decidi falar com o turco, ele está no meio dessa situação há dez anos, deve saber o que fazer.

\- Belikov - Eu ouvi a voz animada do turco - A que devo essa honra dessa ligação?

\- Abe eu preciso de ajuda - Eu comecei sem rodeios - Rose...

\- O que você fez com minha filha? - Sua voz se tornou dura.

\- Eu não fiz nada - Eu revirei os olhos - Na verdade, eu não sei o que fazer...

\- O que você quer dizer? - Abe perguntou com curiosidade.

\- Ela falou com a mãe agora de manhã - Eu contei, recebendo um gemido desgostoso em troca.

\- Foi muito ruim? - Abe soou preocupado.

\- Ao que parece, ela está vindo ao Alabama - Eu comecei - E eu estou considerando seriamente dar uma dose de diazepam para Rose.

\- Eu chego em dez minutos - Abe respondeu depois de um tempo em silêncio, provavelmente imaginando qual seria o melhor a se fazer - Não dê nada para minha filha até eu chegar!

\- Ok - Eu desliguei o telefone terminando de preparar o chá. Eu atendi no primeiro toque quando ele tocou novamente, sem verificar quem era. - Mudou de ideia?

\- Sobre o que? - A voz de vika soou confusa.

\- Desculpe, achei que era outra pessoa - Eu murmurei.

\- Ahh, ok... A mãe quer saber se vocês vão vir hoje. Ela queria fazer algo especial para Rose...

\- Vika - Eu suspirei enquanto adoçava o chá. Tinha esquecido completamente deles. - Nós não vamos poder ir, Rose não está se sentindo bem e ainda temos que voltar ao hospital mais tarde...

\- Como ele está? - Ela perguntou preocupada.

\- Estável, mas vai precisar de uma cirurgia - Eu expliquei.

\- Dimitri? - A voz de Rose no andar de cima chamou minha atenção, eu peguei a xícara com a mão livre e segui de volta ao hall.

\- Estou indo - Eu respondi.

\- Dimka, você acha que eu devo ligar pro André? - Vika perguntou insegura me fazendo estancar no lugar - Eu fiquei sabendo que Mia foi pro hospital com ele e...

\- Vika, eu não tenho como te responder - Eu suspirei, decidindo não me envolver naquele assunto - Ele é o pai do seu filho, possivelmente tem uma namorada, eu não sei.

\- Mas você sempre sabe! - Ela exclamou - Você sempre me diz como resolver as coisas...

Eu não podia lidar com Viktoria agora, eu tinha muita coisa e talvez Rose tenha razão, ela precisa aprender a lidar com os próprios problemas.

\- Vika, eu realmente preciso ir - Eu comecei. - Mais tarde eu te ligo.

\- Dimka, espera - Ela exclamou.

Então um pequeno grito de Rose, seguido por uma série de pancadas ocas fez meu sangue gelar. Eu derrubei a xícara com o chá e o celular no chão, enquanto corria em direção ao som. Eu cheguei ao Hall e encontrei a garota caída no fim da escada, gemendo ao tocar um corte na testa.  _ Era só o que faltava! _

\- Roza - Eu me ajoelhei do lado dela, ouvindo o telefone da minha casa começar a tocar.

\- Eu estou sangrando? - Ela perguntou olhando confusa para os dedos ensanguentados. Isso não é bom! Por que ela não me esperou na cama?

\- Você cortou a testa - Eu expliquei tentando tirar o excesso de sangue com minha camiseta. Eu vou ter que levá-la ao hospital.

\- O que? - Ela tentou tocar novamente o corte, mas eu segurei sua mão. Ela ainda estava usando o pijama, eu não poderia levá-la assim...

\- Eu preciso te vestir - Eu dei uma risada nervosa ao ouvir o som da campainha. Ótimo! Hora perfeita pro Abe chegar. Justo na hora que eu preciso trocar a roupa da filha dele...

\- Porque você está rindo? - Rose me encarou desconfiada. O telefone continuava tocando, me fazendo sentir vontade de bater a cabeça na parede.

\- Fique aqui - Eu praticamente implorei me levantando e indo até a porta. Rose gemeu ao se sentar em um dos degraus da escada.

\- O que aconteceu? - Abe me encarou sério ao notar minha camiseta ensanguentada.

\- Rose caiu da escada - Eu abri espaço pra ele passar. Ele seguiu diretamente até ela, avaliando o estrago, segurando o rosto da garota com ambas as mãos, enquanto ela parecia um pouco tonta.

\- Velhote? - Rose franziu o cenho. 

\- Bom dia, querida - Abe disse carinhosamente para a garota antes de se virar para mim com uma expressão raivosa - Como isso aconteceu?

\- Eu estava preparando um chá - Eu respirei fundo - Pedi que ela me esperasse e..

\- Atenda essa droga de telefone! - Ele exclamou irritado quando o telefone da minha casa voltou a tocar, voltando a prestar atenção na garota. - Rose, nós vamos para o hospital agora.. está sentindo dor?

\- Minha cabeça - Ela reclamou.

\- Finalmente alguém atendeu - minha mãe praticamente gritou ao telefone - Sua irmã disse que ouviu gritos antes da ligação cair!

\- Rose caiu da escada mãe - Eu suspirei cansado. eu passei a noite em claro e dormi apenas algumas horas antes do dia virar essa bagunça.

\- O que? Ela está bem? - Minha mãe perguntou preocupada.

\- Nós vamos levá-la ao hospital. - Eu informei antes de desligar. - depois conversamos, ok?

\- Eu coloco ela no carro - Abe começou.

\- Eu estou bem - Rose murmurou.

\- Você pretende levá-la de pijama? - Eu a ignorei, Ele mediu a garota, percebendo pela primeira vez o pijama curto que ela usava.

\- Rosemarie, você precisa se trocar - Ele informou - Consegue fazer isso sozinha?

\- Eu estou bem, só preciso de uma aspirina - Ela negou tentando se levantar.

\- Rose, você precisa de um curativo na testa - Eu me ajoelhei na sua frente, lhe impedindo de se levantar - E pode ter sofrido uma concussão. Eu tenho que te levar pro hospital.

\- Não - Ela gemeu.

\- Rose, você já precisaria ir ao hospital informar sobre a chegada da sua mãe - Eu argumentei - Vamos até lá e você pelo menos faz um curativo na testa. O que me diz?

\- Eu odeio hospitais - Ela choramingou.

\- Que bom que você não escolheu uma profissão em que você passa 90% do seu tempo em um então... - Abe revirou os olhos. - Você consegue se trocar?

\- Meu tornozelo - Ela chorou quando se levantou, eu acabei a amparando, impedindo que caísse.

\- Eu vou te levar para cima - Eu declarei, me sentindo desconfortável diante do olhar de Abe.

\- Você sabe que eu não gosto nada disso, não é? - Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha.

\- Você pode se sentir à vontade em assumir meu lugar e ajudar sua filha a se trocar... - Eu ofereci, recebendo um olhar chocado de Rose e desconfortável do turco.

\- Tá maluco? Eu não vou me trocar na frente do meu pai! - Ela emendou chocada.

\- Eu vou me sentar aqui e aguardar - Ele seguiu até a sala - Eu prefiro ficar longe de qualquer lugar que vocês dois possam ter..

\- Pai! - Rose exclamou corando. - Eu vou pro hospital, só parem de falar!

Eu ajudei Rose vestir um vestido de malha e a calçar uma sandália sem salto. Ela reclamou da minha escolha, pois não parecia nem um pouco profissional vestida daquela maneira, mas eu estava reconhecendo sinais claros de concussão na garota, fora o tornozelo inchado. Ela com certeza seria mantida em observação.

Eu a carreguei até o carro, mesmo ela insistindo que conseguiria andar. Abe nos seguiu até o hospital em seu próprio carro, e eu acabei tendo que parar algumas vezes durante o caminho para que Rose vomitasse. 

Ao chegar ao hospital, eu consegui uma cadeira de rodas para Rose enquanto Abe cuidava de sua ficha. Meu maior trabalho estava sendo convencer Rose a ficar ali, ela insistia que precisava apenas de um curativo.

\- Por favor Dimitri - Rose implorou enquanto Abe cuidava do atendimento. - eu não posso ficar aqui. Minha mãe não pode me ver no hospital..

\- Rose, você sabe os riscos de uma concussão - eu me abaixei na sua frente, segurando sua mão e olhando em seus olhos. - Eu não posso ignorar.

\- Eu não posso parecer fraca... - ela suplicou.

\- você não é fraca - eu acariciei seu rosto - você é forte! A mulher mais forte que eu conheço... Ela vai ver isso.

\- Belikov... -Abe chamou minha atenção - eu quero conversar com minha filha...

\- Eu vou ver como Eric está - eu dei um beijo rápido na garota - me liga qualquer coisa.

\- Dimitri - Ela choramingou quando eu me afastei - Não me deixa aqui...

Eu fui em direção ao lugar que ficamos ontem, esperando encontrar algum Dragomir ali.

André estava sentado ao lado de mia. Eu procurei não deixar aquilo me irritar, talvez seja melhor para vika ficar longe dele no fim das contas.

\- Onde está Rose? - André questionou assim que me percebeu - Meu pai ia para a cirurgia agora a tarde, mas adiaram e não nos contaram o motivo.

\- Pode agradece-la mais tarde - Eu murmurei. Janine provavelmente entrou em contato com o hospital, avisando de sua chegada. - Ela conseguiu...

\- A cirurgia foi adiada por culpa dela? - mia me interrompeu - aquela maluca sabe o quanto meu sogro precisa dessa cirurgia?

\- Cala a boca Mia - André rosnou recebendo um olhar magoado em troca. - o que você estava dizendo Dimitri?

\- Rose conseguiu entrar em contato com a mãe. - Eu comecei após respirar fundo.

\- O que o relacionamento falido da sua namorada com a mãe dela tem a ver com o assunto?

\- Mia cala a droga da boca - André rosnou enquanto toda a irritação por tudo o que aconteceu nas últimas horas tomava conta de mim.

\- Minha paciência com vocês dois já acabou - eu me aproximei de André irritado, tentando manter o tom baixo. - Você se dizia tão amigo dela, você tem ideia do que vocês fizeram a ela?

\- Eu só não entendo o motivo - mia se explicou.

\- O motivo é que Rose entrou em contato com a mãe, que é a melhor cirurgiã cardiotorácica do País, apenas para que seu pai tivesse uma chance melhor!

\- O que? - Mia Balbuciou enquanto André me olhava surpreso.

\- Ela entrou em contato com a mãe que ela não vê há anos! Então acho bom, principalmente você - eu me virei para mia - tratá-la com mais respeito.

\- Aonde ela está? -André questionou.

\- Recebendo atendimento com o pai - eu murmurei - ela caiu da escada pela manhã.

\- o pai? - mia perguntou surpreso.

\- Abe está aqui? - André perguntou surpreso.

\- Abe? Como Abe Mazur? - Mia arregalou os olhos.

\- Ela está bem? - André a ignorou.

\- Está tudo bem aqui? - uma enfermeira se aproximou nos olhando desconfiada.

\- Sim - eu murmurei.

\- Você é Dimitri Belikov? - ela questionou - O senhor Mazur pediu que eu o levasse até o quarto da senhorita Hathaway.

\- Obrigado - eu murmurei a seguindo até um dos quartos, notando André e mia me seguindo.

Eu parei na porta, agradecendo a enfermeira e me virando para os dois.

\- Você não vai chegar perto dela - eu disse à mia. Rose já tem muita coisa na cabeça no momento.

\- Mas André vai entrar e..

\- Ela não passa dessa porta - eu avisei André.

\- Você não pode me impedir - ela me desafiou.

\- Você quer apostar que eu posso? - Eu cruzei os braços, erguendo uma sobrancelha - no que depender de mim, você não vai ficar mais no mesmo ambiente que ela!

\- Você pode ir pra casa Mia - André informou

\- André, eu fico quieta.. Eu prometo. - ela começou.

\- Eu não preciso de você aqui, mia - ele respondeu.

Eu deixei os dois se resolverem e entrei no quarto, encontrando Rose deitada com uma expressão fechada, usando uma camisola de hospital. Abe estava sentado na poltrona ao lado dela e me encarou assim que eu entrei.

\- Se perdeu, rapaz? - ele questionou se levantando - você vai ter trabalho para acalmar a fera..

\- O que aconteceu? - eu me sentei na cama, rose prontamente olhou para o lado oposto, claramente irritada.

\- Vão me manter aqui até amanhã - ela murmurou contrariada.

\- Acho que você consegue resolver isso - Abe declarou - eu te ligo mais tarde pra saber como você está, querida.

Eu me levantei para me despedir dele com um aperto de mão, mas ele me puxou para perto.

\- Quando Janine chegar, me avise - ele sussurrou antes de me soltar, eu me limitei a responder com um aceno de cabeça antes de voltar minha atenção à garota.

\- Você levou pontos - eu comentei afastando seu cabelo da testa, notando os três pontos no pequeno corte na testa.

\- Eu não queria ficar aqui - ela suspirou derrotada.

\- Eu sei - Ela abriu espaço para que eu me sentasse ao seu lado. Eu passei meu braço por seu ombro, a puxando para perto. - mas precisa ficar.

Uma pequena batida na porta chamou nossa atenção. André entrou em seguida nos observando com cuidado. Mia não estava com ele.

\- Oi... - ele começou sem graça - Dimitri disse que você se machucou...

\- Oi, eu estou bem. Estão exagerando.- ela deu um sorriso fraco.

\- Não parece ser exagero - Ele apontou o machucado na testa dela.

\- Não foi nada...

\- Adiaram a cirurgia do meu pai - ele comentou sem graça depois de um momento em silêncio. Ele se aproximou mais da cama.

\- Eu fiquei sabendo - Rose o observou em dúvida.

\- Ele tinha um bom cirurgião Rose. - ele desviou o olhar - você não precisava ter feito isso...

\- Agora ele tem a melhor - Rose sorriu segurando a mão do rapaz. Uma pontada de ciúmes surgiu em meu coração com esse gesto, mas tratei de logo afastar aquilo - Minha mãe embarca em uma hora. Ele vai ficar bem.

Sim... Ele provavelmente vai ficar....

_ Mas e ela? Como ela vai ficar? _


	29. Capítulo 29 - Where Will You Go?

_ However did you manage to push away _

_ From every living thing you've come across _

_ So afraid that anyone will hate you _

_ You pretend you hate them first _

_ But where will you go _

_ with no one left to save you from yourself? _

_ You can't escape the truth _

_ realize you're afraid _

_ But you can't refrain from everything _

_ You can't escape _

**_Where Will You Go - Evanescence_ **

_ \------------------------------------------------------------------  _

**_Dimitri POV_ **

André não ficou muito, sua mãe ligou pedindo que ele as buscassem e ele logo partiu, deixando eu e Rose sozinhos. Rose ainda parecia agitada, ainda mais quando recebeu a mensagem de sua mãe avisando que tinha acabado de embarcar, mas não parecia que precisaria ser dopada como antes.

\- Será que ela vai ficar feliz por me ver? - Rose perguntou depois de um tempo. - Sabe, já faz um tempo... Talvez ela me veja de uma forma diferente..

\- Talvez - Eu desconversei. Eu não gosto de ver Rose criando tantas expectativas. Espero que essa mulher não a decepcione.

\- Quando eu telefonei de manhã e disse que precisava da ajuda dela, ela não reclamou uma única vez - Rose continuou com uma voz esperançosa - Ela disse que estava a caminho. Ela nunca fez nada parecido. Geralmente brigava comigo e me mandava não ligar se não fosse importante.

\- Acho que isso é importante - Eu sorri, lhe olhando de soslaio - Como está se sentindo?

\- Melhor que antes - Ela admitiu - Ainda vão tirar um raio X do meu tornozelo, e minha cabeça dói... Mas como disse, estou melhor que antes..

\- Eu posso pedir algum analgésico, se você quiser - Eu beijei a testa dela.

\- Não precisa - Ela negou - Tenho certeza que vão cuidar disso em breve.

A entrada da enfermeira acabou nos interrompendo, ela informou que levaria Rose para fazer alguns exames e que demorariam um pouco. Eu observei Rose ser colocada na cadeira de rodas e levada e decidi telefonar para minha mãe, ela deve estar preocupada.

\- Mama?

\- Dimka, é a Sonya - Minha irmã informou - Mama está ocupada.. Como estão as coisas aí?

\- Rose vai ficar em observação até amanhã - Eu informei - Ela teve uma concussão.

\- Mama quer saber se você comeu algo..

\- Eu vou comprar alguma coisa aqui. Rose foi fazer alguns exames.

\- Como isso aconteceu, Dimka? - Sonya suspirou.

\- Ela não estava se sentindo bem - Eu expliquei - Eu pedi que ela me esperasse no quarto enquanto eu preparava um chá para ela, ela não me esperou...

\- Ela vai ficar bem...

\- Sim - Eu confirmei - Ela só precisa descansar um pouco.

\- Você precisa de algo? - Ela questionou. - Eu posso ir até aí se você quiser..

\- Não, apenas avise que está tudo bem. - Eu pedi.

\- Boa sorte - Ela desejou antes de desligar.

Eu me sentia exausto, essa semana realmente foi puxada, primeiro Rose adoeceu e eu acabei assumindo parte de seus pacientes e então teve a situação com Vika, o casamento, a noite no hospital e agora isso.

Eu não via a hora de levar Rose para casa e poder Dormir algumas horas, esquecer toda essa bagunça, voltar à nossa rotina..

Eu decidi aproveitar a ausência da morena e ir até a lanchonete comer alguma coisa, dessa forma eu evitaria me ausentar quando ela estivesse presente. Eu passei um tempo ali, tentando pensar no meu próximo passo enquanto eu comia. Eu não sei o que vai acontecer agora, mas não importa o que aconteça, eu estarei aqui para apoiá-la. Rose precisa disso, eu sei que precisa.

Eu não notei o passar do tempo, mas quando percebi, já tinha se passado mais de duas horas desde que Rose foi levada para os tais exames. Ela já deve estar de volta ao quarto. Eu não deveria ter me distraído tanto...

O quarto da Rose tinha uma janela ao lado da porta, assim as enfermeiras poderiam ter uma visão interna do lugar. Ao me aproximar, eu notei uma mulher parada ao lado da janela. Ela usava um terninho preto e tinha os cabelos ruivos cuidadosamente presos em um coque.

Quem é? Porque está parada ali?

\- A Doutora Hathaway chegou faz alguns minutos - uma enfermeira me informou ao notar meu olhar curioso. - Elas tem o mesmo sobrenome...

Eu a ignorei, seguindo até onde a mulher estava parada. Eu me coloquei ao lado dela, observando Rose adormecida na cama com Lissa sentada na poltrona ao lado.

\- O que aconteceu com ela? - Janine perguntou depois de um tempo em silêncio.

\- Teve uma concussão depois de cair de uma escada - Eu respondi sem tirar os olhos de Rose.

\- Ela sempre foi desastrada - Ela deu de ombros - Quem é você?

\- Dimitri Belikov - Eu me apresentei despreocupado.

\- Ahh claro.. O namorado. - Ela me olhou pela primeira vez - Abe me falou que ela estava morando com algum rapaz.

Eu a encarei depois de um tempo, seu olhar tinha voltado para Rose. Era estranho ve-la ali no fim de tudo, mas ainda não entendo o que ela pode querer com Rose. No início me perguntei o que ela estava fazendo ali fora, ela deveria estar lá dentro com a filha. Mas então eu percebi, Janine não olhava para ela como uma mãe preocupada, olhava como uma médica curiosa.

\- Você deveria entrar para vê-la - Eu tentei puxar assunto.

\- Não vejo motivos para isso, Dr Belikov - A voz da mulher era fria. - Ela claramente está bem.

\- Ela gostaria de ter a mãe ao seu lado. - Eu insisti.

\- Isso eu duvido muito. Rosemarie não precisa de mim. - Seu tom me causava calafrios, era como se ela fosse realmente vazia de qualquer emoção.

\- Ela precisou, por muitas vezes. - Eu lancei um olhar duro a ela. Ela não percebe o mal que fez a Rose?

\- Tenho certeza que superou todas elas - Janine deu de ombros.

\- Então você simplesmente desistiu da sua filha? - Eu me virei para ela. Ela tem que perceber que Rose precisa dela! 

\- Você não faz a mínima ideia do que eu passei, Belikov - ela se virou para mim com um olhar afiado. Foi a primeira vez que consegui uma reação da mulher - Não venha agir como se me conhecesse.

\- Rose me contou sobre Annabeth - Eu estreitei os olhos.

\- É claro que ela contou - Janine voltou a usar o tom de sempre - Ela não sabe guardar segredos de família.

\- É bom conversar com alguém sobre o que aconteceu, você deveria tentar. Annabeth iria querer isso. - Eu respirei fundo. Essa mulher realmente precisa de ajuda.

\- Annabeth está morta, Belikov. Ela não quer nada. - Ela tinha uma expressão completamente vazia ao falar da filha - E de qualquer forma, eu não tenho tempo para isso. Tenho uma cirurgia para fazer.

Eu desisti de tentar manter uma conversa com aquela mulher. Não tinha forma de fazê-la agir em favor da filha. O melhor que eu tinha a fazer, era entrar e ficar ao lado de Rose.

\- Annabeth está morta, mas você não está - Eu respirei fundo dando as costas - E Rose também não.

\- Você está errado, Belikov - A voz de Janine chamou minha atenção e me fez parar antes de entrar no quarto. - Eu morri aquele dia com a minha filha.

Eu olhei em direção à mulher apenas a tempo de vê-la se afastar pelo corredor.

\- Quem era? - Lissa perguntou assim que eu entrei.

\- A mãe dela - Eu informei sentando ao lado de Rose - Faz tempo que ela está dormindo?

\- Uns vinte minutos - Lissa deu de ombros - Ela queria esperar você voltar, mas parecia realmente cansada..

\- Obrigado por ficar com ela - Eu disse, contornando o rosto de Rose com meus dedos. Ela merecia descansar, teve um dia tão agitado.

\- Não foi nada - Ela sorriu se levantando - Mas agora eu preciso ir ver minha mãe..

Eu me sentei na poltrona aonde Lissa estava antes, mandei uma mensagem para Abe avisando que Janine já estava no hospital e fiquei observando Rose dormir. O sol já tinha se posto, e eu não acendi as luzes, deixando o quarto na penumbra.

Eu acabei deixando a exaustão me guiar a um sono pesado e sem sonhos. Eu despertei horas depois, Rose não estava na cama e isso acabou me surpreendendo um pouco, mas me acalmei assim que notei a porta do banheiro fechada e o barulho do chuveiro que vinha de lá.

Já passava das nove da noite, eu notei uma bandeja de comida vazia na pequena mesa ao lado da cama. Pelo menos ela se alimentou. Eu vi algumas mensagens que tinha recebido em meu celular. incluindo uma da própria Rose que foi enviada 40 minutos atrás.

**_'Camarada, essa comida é horrível!_ **

**_Por favor, me consiga hamburguer e um milk shake..'_ **

Eu não pude deixar de sorrir com aquilo. Rose deve ter entrado no banho há pouco tempo, devo conseguir ir até a lanchonete comprar algo para ela. Eu segui até a lanchonete e consegui um lanche natural, pudim de chocolate e algumas rosquinhas. Isso deve alegrar um pouco a garota.

Eu voltei pro quarto alguns minutos mais tarde e Rose ainda não tinha saído do banheiro, apesar do barulho do chuveiro ter cessado. eu coloquei o saco de papel da lanchonete em cima da cama e me sentei novamente na poltrona.

Não demorou muito para Rose abrir a porta e sair mancando, usando a camisola do hospital e uma bota imobilizadora no pé esquerdo.

\- Você não deveria estar de muleta? - Eu questionei.

\- Você acordou! - Um sorriso iluminou seu rosto. - Achei que dormiria mais...

\- Não.. - Eu neguei indo até ela e a ajudando a seguir até a cama e entreguei o saco da lanchonete. - Eu trouxe algo pra você.

\- Eu pedi hambúrguer - Ela murmurou ao retirar o sanduíche. - Ohh rosquinhas!

\- Eu te prometo que te levo em uma hamburgueria assim que sair daqui - Eu acariciei seu rosto.

\- Pudim! - Ela pegou o pequeno pote extasiada.

\- Sabia que iria gostar...

\- Minha mãe já está na sala de cirurgia... me falaram que ela começou a cirurgia as 8:30... - Rose comentou.

\- Você a viu? - Eu perguntei desconfiado. Será que Janine passou aqui depois que eu dormi?

\- Não, ela chegou em cima da hora - Rose explicou - não teve tempo. provavelmente vai passar aqui depois que sair do centro cirúrgico...

Eu observei Rose por um tempo. Eu deveria contar para ela que a mãe teve a oportunidade de passar um tempo com ela mais cedo e se recusou? Como eu devo agir nessa situação? Porque isso tem que ser tão confuso?

Eu tentei distrair Rose de todas as maneiras possíveis, Lissa e Jill às vezes vinham até o quarto, ficavam alguns minutos conversando e voltavam para aguardar o fim da cirurgia do pai.

Com o tempo Rose acabou adormecendo, eu tentei dormir também, mas me sentia inquieto com toda aquela situação, acabei passando grande parte da madrugada observando Rose dormir. Talvez eu deva entrar em contato com o Abe afinal, eu não sei como lidar com isso! Eu posso apoiá-la quando tudo terminar, mas até terminar, me sinto perdido.

Eu acabei cochilando um pouco e acordei com o nascer do sol. Rose ainda dormia tranquilamente, eu decidi ir até a lanchonete comprar um pouco de café para mim e alguma coisa para Rose, ela com certeza acordaria com fome.

Janine estava sentada com um par de Scrubs verdes limpos em uma das mesas da lanchonete. Eu me peguei imaginando como Rose fica vestida dessa forma. Ela é uma cirurgiã, deve sentir falta disso tudo.

\- Como Rosemarie está? - Janine questionou enquanto eu passava ao seu lado, interrompendo minha trajetória.

\- Ela vai ter alta mais tarde - Eu informei - Teve uma luxação no tornozelo e terá que usar a bota por um tempo.

\- Eu ouvi que ela está trabalhando em uma clínica - Janine comentou antes de indicar com a cabeça para que eu me sentasse. Eu não tive muito o que fazer, apenas me sentei ali.

\- Sim - Eu confirmei. Porque ela está me perguntando essas coisas? - Ela está trabalhando comigo e com o Dr Alto.

\- E como ela está se saindo? - Ela me avaliou.

\- Ela é ótima - Eu afirmei. - É uma médica extremamente dedicada.

\- Entendo - Ela terminou de tomar o café enquanto eu a observava. - Que horas ela vai ter alta?

\- Provavelmente antes da uma hora. - Eu expliquei.

\- Bem, meu voo vai sair as três. - Ela me explicou. - Preciso voltar para Chicago.

\- Ela logo vai acordar - Eu a encarei sério. Ela não pode estar realmente considerando a possibilidade de simplesmente ir embora, não é? - Ela vai gostar de te ver.

\- Eu não tenho tempo pra isso - Ela desviou o olhar - Eu preciso...

\- É da sua filha que estamos falando Dra Hathaway - Eu disse entredentes - Ela não te vê há mais de três anos.

\- Não ouse me julgar Belikov - Ela me lançou um olhar penetrante - Você não tem esse direito.

\- Eu não estou te julgando - Eu comentei com calma - Estou tentando entender.

\- Rosemarie está melhor sem mim - Ela respondeu.

\- Acho difícil acreditar - Eu murmurei - Ela sente a sua falta.

\- Ela já superou minha ausência - Ela retrucou.

\- Você não sabe disso - foi minha vez de sustentar o olhar diante da mulher.

\- Ela é minha filha, Dr Belikov - O tom de Janine se tornou afiado. - Eu a conheço.

\- Não. - Meu tom se tornou duro - Abe a conhece, eu a conheço. Você a abandonou há vinte anos. Ela não é mais a garotinha que costumava correr pela sua casa!

\- Não se atreva a falar daquela época - Ela rosnou - Você não sabe o que eu vi.

\- Eu entendo que deve ter sido horrível ver sua filha ser atropelada - Eu respirei fundo. Eu estava entrando em um terreno delicado. Mas ela precisa entender que Rose precisa de uma mãe! Eu não quero mais ver minha pequena sofrendo.

\- Você acha que foi isso que eu vi, Dr Belikov? - Ela deu uma risada nervosa. - Uma criança ser atropelada?

\- Eu entendo que era sua filha - Eu comecei..

\- Eu segurei seu vestido, Dr. Belikov - Ela declarou em um tom frio - Eu consegui segura-la antes do caminhão levá-la.

\- Janine..

\- Eu corri atrás da minha filha, Belikov - Ela continuou - Encontrando os pedaços de suas roupas pelo caminho... Eu não pude me despedir dela... me impediram de me aproximar quando o caminhão finalmente conseguiu parar...

Eu não sabia o que dizer, eu me mantive em silêncio enquanto a mulher me encarava com frieza.

\- E no funeral, eu não pude vê-la novamente. Ela ficou irreconhecível. Acharam melhor manter o caixão fechado. E então... Quando eu voltei pra casa... Ela estava lá! Todo lugar que eu olhava, ela me seguia pela casa inteira, ela tentava falar comigo, ela queria minha companhia...

\- Rose também estava sofrendo pela falta da irmã - Eu respirei fundo.

\- Ela não entendia a situação - Janine revirou os olhos.

\- Você acha que ela não percebia a forma como você olhava pra ela? - Meu tom se tornou indignado - Ela era apenas uma criança que estava sofrendo! E a mãe a encarava como se ela fosse o próprio demônio, e depois a abandonou e nunca olhou para trás!

\- Eu fiz o melhor para ela! - Janine exclamou

\- O melhor? - Eu repeti - Ela tem certeza que a mãe a odeia... Você acha que isso foi o melhor para ela?

\- Ela não merecia passar por aquilo. - Janine se justificou - Eu a intoxicaria se ela ficasse perto de mim! Ela teve uma chance de ter uma vida normal.

\- Você chama isso de vida normal? - Eu rosnei - Ela se sente tão rejeitada por todos que acha natural que o noivo tenha pedido dois milhões para o próprio pai dela para terminar com ela! É isso que você considera uma vida normal?

\- Ela estaria pior se tivesse continuado comigo! - Ela exclamou irritada. - Eu tive que me afastar.

\- Todo esse tempo, tudo o que ela sempre quis foi um pouco de atenção da mãe - Eu tentei me acalmar - Você foi a inspiração dela, mesmo a criticando em cada oportunidade.

\- Eu não a critiquei! - Janine me olhou confusa.

\- Acho que falar para uma médica formada que ela deveria ser modelo, pode soar como uma crítica, não acha? - Eu ergui uma sobrancelha.

\- Esse era o sonho dela! - Janine me encarou com raiva - Desde pequena, era isso que ela falava em todas as brincadeiras com Ann! Ela queria ser uma super modelo quando crescesse! Porque ela mudou?

\- Porque ela queria te deixar orgulhosa! - Eu apontei o óbvio

\- Se tornando algo como eu? - Ela exclamou - Porque ela iria querer levar a mesma vida que eu levo?

\- Porque apesar de tudo ela te admira - Eu respirei fundo, já me cansando daquela situação. - E eu sei que ela está disposta a esquecer o que passou e deixar você se aproximar.

\- Mas eu não posso fazer isso, Dr Belikov - Seu tom voltou a se tornar frio - Eu não tenho mais espaço para esse tipo de drama na minha vida. Eu não posso passar por isso novamente.

\- É isso que Rose representa pra você? - Eu perguntei irritado - Drama?

\- Eu não sei o que mais você quer que eu diga - Ela cruzou os braços.

\- O que eu quero, é que você entenda que não pode fugir para sempre - Eu fiz uma última tentativa - Você não pode simplesmente se afastar de todos.

\- Isso tem funcionado muito bem até agora - Ela me desafiou - Porque eu mudaria algo que tem dado certo para todos? Rose está evoluindo na própria vida, Abe pode sair com quantas garotas estúpidas ele conseguir... E eu estou aqui, seguindo com a minha vida.

\- Se você pretende realmente sair da vida dela dessa maneira - Eu me levantei a olhando com desprezo. - Tenha pelo a decência de não voltar mais... Ela não precisa de um ser egoísta demais para enxergar algo além da própria dor bagunçando sua vida novamente. Ela está feliz!

Ela pode ser uma boa profissional, mas ela tem tanto medo de sofrer novamente que passou a odiar todos à sua volta. Rose está realmente melhor longe dela, principalmente agora. 

Eu não esperei a resposta da mulher, segui diretamente para fora da lanchonete. Minha cabeça latejava... Rose realmente passou por tudo aquilo pela simples ansiedade de ver a mãe e agora ela vai simplesmente embora?

Eu segui para o quarto, torcendo para Rose ainda estar dormindo. Porém, ao entrar no quarto ela estava acordada, ouvindo atentamente o relato de Lissa sobre a cirurgia do pai.

\- Hey camarada - Seu rosto se iluminou - Pensei que você tinha fugido..

\- Desculpe, eu fui buscar alguma coisa pra gente comer - Eu dei um beijo na testa dela - Bom dia Lissa.

\- Bom dia - Lissa sorriu

\- E onde está? - Ela me encarou confusa

\- Onde está o que?

\- A comida... - Ela franziu a testa - Você está bem?

\- Desculpe, eu esqueci... - Eu respirei fundo.

\- Tudo bem. - Ela deu de ombros apesar de me lançar um olhar desconfiado. - Lissa estava me contando tudo sobre a cirurgia...

\- Ele vai ficar bem - Lissa sorriu - Sua mãe garantiu isso...

A menção àquela mulher me deixou desconfortável. Eu devo conversar com a Rose? Devo me calar?

\- Eu preciso ir - Lissa declarou após receber uma mensagem no celular - André está me procurando.

\- Te vejo depois - Rose sorriu.

\- Como está se sentindo hoje? - Eu perguntei assim que a loira saiu.

\- Eu estou cansada de ficar aqui - Rose suspirou enquanto eu me acomodava na cama ao seu lado - Não podemos ir embora?

\- Você vai ter alta em breve - Eu lhe tranquilizei - E então eu te levo para casa.

\- Meu cabelo está muito bagunçado? - Ela perguntou passando a mão pelos fios - Eu não quero estar uma total bagunça quando minha mãe passar aqui, já não basta essa camisola...

\- Ela é uma mulher ocupada - Eu acariciei sua cabeça, tentando arrumar uma forma gentil de contar que sua mãe não a visitaria. - A cirurgia deve ter sido cansativa...

\- Faz quase quatro anos que não nos vemos Dimitri - Rose deu de ombros - Ela deve passar por aqui, é bem mais prático do que me visitar na cidade depois, e eu conheço minha mãe, ela gosta de coisas práticas...

\- Ainda assim, ela passou dez horas em cirurgia - Eu insisti - Deve estar cansada.

\- Está com medo de conhecer minha mãe, camarada? - Rose zombou.

\- Na verdade, eu a conheci - Eu decidi contar, recebendo um olhar curioso e desconfiado da garota.

\- E quando você pretendia me contar isso? - Ela finalmente perguntou.

\- Eu a encontrei na lanchonete - Eu decidi omitir o fato dela ter estado ali na noite anterior. - Ela não parece muito com você.

\- Ela sabe quem é você? - Rose estreitou os olhos.

\- Sim... - Eu desviei o olhar, passando o braço por seu ombro. - Ela sabe.

\- Você falou pra ela que ela precisa vir de manhã? - Eu senti o olhar de Rose sobre mim - A tarde provavelmente eu já vou ter ido pra casa.

Eu respirei fundo sem saber exatamente o que falar. Ou melhor, como falar... Eu tinha que contar a verdade para ela, mas não sabia como fazer isso.

\- Ela não vem, não é? - Rose sussurrou.

\- Ela tem que voltar à Chicago - Eu expliquei, tentando amenizar a situação - Não poderia se atrasar.

\- O que você está dizendo - Rose perguntou com cuidado - É que ela veio, fez a cirurgia, teve tempo de conversar com inúmeros desconhecidos, mas não pode tirar cinco minutos para me ver?

\- Roza.. - Eu suspirei a trazendo para perto. - Eu sinto muito...

\- Na verdade, foi melhor assim - Ela forçou um sorriso - Pelo menos eu não levei um sermão... Se for olhar bem, ela me fez um favor...

\- Rose, eu sei que você queria vê-la...

\- Não camarada... Sério, foi melhor assim... - Rose deu uma risada nervosa - Eu não saberia como explicar o que eu estou fazendo da minha vida, ou até mesmo o que eu quero daqui pra frente... Está tudo uma bagunça.. E Janine não gosta de bagunças.

\- Você sabe que eu te conheço, certo? - Eu segurei sua mão com carinho - Você não precisa fingir.

\- Eu só.. eu não entendo - Rose balbuciou depois de um tempo em silêncio - Dimitri... Cinco minutos... Era só disso que ela precisava... Ela não sente curiosidade em saber como eu estou? Ela realmente não se importa nem um pouco?

Eu beijei sua têmpora, tentando confortá-la. Eu simplesmente não sabia o que falar.

\- Eu sou realmente tão insignificante assim? - Rose se afastou, desviando o olhar. - Ela algum dia vai sentir minha falta?

\- Não - Eu a segurei pelo braço, a puxando para perto mais uma vez - Você não é! Você é muito importante... Não importa o que ela pensa..

\- Pra mim importa! Eu pedi que ela viesse Dimitri - Ela me lançou um olhar ferido - Eu entendo isso, mas porque ela estava me ligando antes se não queria me ver? Algum dia ela vai voltar a me amar?

\- Não pense nisso moya devushka - Eu segurei seu rosto com ambas as mãos, a obrigando a olhar em meus olhos. Me cortou o coração ver toda a mágoa e dor naquele olhar. - Não importa o que ela sinta, você mesmo me disse que você tem o seu pai, Abe te ama... E eu também...

\- O que? - Ela piscou algumas vezes deixando escapar algumas lágrimas. Será que ela não gostou? Ela vai fugir de mim? eu me precipitei?

\- Eu amo você - Eu engoli todas aquelas dúvidas limpando seu rosto, nesse momento o que ela mais precisa é saber que tem alguém que se importa com ela. - E eu vou cuidar de você, eu não vou te abandonar.

Rose se inclinou e me beijou. Seus dedos se fecharam em seus cabelos me puxando para perto desesperadamente. Eu gostaria de ter ouvido que ela também me amava, mas não poderia exigir isso dela. A forma como ela se prendia a mim, teria que bastar por enquanto.

Eu sei que ela sente algo, se não for amor, está perto disso.

\- Se a gente não parar - Eu me afastei com a respiração pesada - A enfermeira vai me expulsar daqui...

\- Me tira daqui, camarada - Ela pediu - Me leva pra casa...

\- Eu vou cuidar disso - Eu prometi me levantando. - Nós logo estaremos em casa...

E agora, mais do que nunca, eu farei o possível para mostrar pra ela que ela tem um futuro aqui, comigo... Ela pode ser feliz. 


	30. Capítulo 30 - All Of Me

_ 'Cause all of me _

_ Loves all of you _

_ Love your curves and all your edges _

_ All your perfect imperfections _

_ Give your all to meI'll give my all to you _

_ You're my end and my beginning _

_ Even when I lose I'm winning  _

**_All Of Me - John Legend_ **

\-----------------------------------------------------

Apesar dos esforços de Dimitri, ele só conseguiu minha alta depois do almoço. Pelo menos ele me arrumou um bom hambúrguer com muito bacon e Milkshake de chocolate. Eu não pude evitar de ficar pensando no que ele falou antes. Ele realmente me ama! Eu não me enganei...

Eu fiquei realmente magoada em saber que minha mãe simplesmente foi embora, mas... Ela esteve ausente nos últimos 20 anos... Eu já deveria ter aprendido!

E independente de minha mãe ser ou não presente, eu acho que estou construindo algo bom aqui. Eu tenho alguém que me ama, estou cada dia mais próxima do meu pai e eu tenho tantas pessoas com quem eu me importo. Mais do que eu poderia um dia sonhar.

Abe tem razão, ele definitivamente tem razão. Eu não posso abandonar tudo o que conquistei até aqui... Eu amo Dimitri, não poderia mais ir embora, não poderia viver sozinha em Nova Iorque depois de tudo o que passei.

Dimitri me levou para casa, eu permaneci pensativa durante todo o caminho. Como eu poderia retribuir o que ele fez por mim? Como eu poderia retribuir suas palavras? Eu queria fazer algo realmente especial. Eu queria que o momento significasse tanto para ele como foi para mim.

\- Precisa de ajuda? - Ele ofereceu depois de estacionar o carro enquanto eu tentava sair com a muleta.

\- Não - Eu neguei conseguindo finalmente me colocar em pé.

\- Como você está se sentindo? - Ele caminhou ao meu lado para dentro de casa, pronto para me ajudar caso eu precisasse.

\- Eu odeio esse treco - Eu murmurei erguendo a muleta.

\- Você sabe o que eu quis dizer - Ele insistiu.

\- Eu sei - Eu suspirei desviando o olhar- mas não quero falar sobre isso.

\- Sobre o que você quer falar? - Dimitri questionou.

\- Sobre nossa cama - Eu suspirei arrancando um sorriso de Dimitri. Eu notei que era a primeira vez que eu me referia naqueles termos sobre qualquer coisa na casa de Dimitri. E de repente, isso não parecia tão mau. - Eu não vejo a hora de voltar a dormir nela.

Nas duas últimas semanas, eu passei apenas duas noites fora dali, e uma delas foi quando Dimitri dormiu comigo na cabana. Na verdade eu nem tinha certeza se eu ainda tinha alguma roupa lá, já que sempre estava levando alguma peça para a casa de Dimitri. De uma forma ou de outra, eu estava me mudando para a casa dele e isso estava acontecendo de forma natural.

Espero que ele não se incomode com algo assim... Bem, se ele me ama, deve me querer por perto, certo?

\- Eu também não vejo a hora - Ele admitiu - Mas se a gente dormir agora, não vamos dormir a noite..

\- Você conseguiu dormir no hospital? - Eu perguntei preocupada. Pelo menos eu tive uma cama, eu dormi mal, mas dormi. Na madrugada de sábado para domingo ele não parece ter dormido, apenas aquelas poucas horas no domingo de manhã, e a noite naquela poltrona do hospital. Ele deve estar morto de cansaço.

\- Um pouco - Ele deu de ombros.

\- Eu vou cuidar de você, camarada - Eu sorri me esticando para beijá-lo, Eu posso ter vivido minha vida de forma solitária até ali, mas Dimitri me ensinou o que é ter alguém para cuidar de mim, alguém em quem eu possa confiar... Alguém que não vai me decepcionar.. O mínimo que eu posso fazer, é retribuir - Pra começar, você vai descansar e eu vou fazer o jantar...

\- Rose, como você pretende cozinhar de muleta? - Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha.

\- Hey, eu não estou inválida - Eu me defendi - Você vai comer o meu famoso bolo de carne.

\- Famoso? - Ele provocou.

\- Abe adora - Eu dei de ombros. Ele era a única pessoa para quem eu já tinha feito o bolo de carne, Dean se contentava com no máximo uma omelete de manhã e para o jantar eu sempre comprava alguma coisa. Eu não tinha tempo para perder cozinhando.

\- Abe foi o único que provou? - Ele perguntou com diversão.

\- Eu sei o que você está insinuando - Eu estreitei os olhos - mas eu sei fazer...

\- Eu não disse nada - Ele se defendeu..

\- Mas estava pensando - Eu continuei o encarando desconfiada.

\- Então agora você é telepata? - Ele envolveu minha cintura, me puxando para perto.

\- Vou fazer você se arrepender de duvidar de mim. - Eu cantarolei me desvencilhando de seu abraço com um pouco de dificuldade. Aquela droga de bota realmente dificultava minha vida, e ainda tinha as muletas que eu com certeza só usaria enquanto Dimitri estivesse olhando.

Dimitri saiu para atender o celular que estava tocando e eu manquei até a cozinha, abandonando as muletas no meio do caminho. Eu comecei a separar os ingredientes para o bolo de carne, imaginando o que mais eu poderia fazer. Eu achei um pacote de ervilhas congeladas e algumas cenouras pequenas, eu poderia fazer isso, deve ficar bom. Talvez seja melhor eu procurar alguma receita na internet.

\- O que você está fazendo? - A voz do Russo se fez clara na cozinha, fazendo eu me virar em sua direção.

\- Eu te disse que faria o jantar, camarada - Eu sorri.

\- Aonde estão suas muletas? - Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha. - E você sabe que ainda não são nem quatro horas, certo?

\- Exatamente - Eu ignorei a questão das muletas - Eu preciso começar logo, ou não vou conseguir terminar a tempo.

\- Você realmente precisa de quatro horas para fazer um bolo de carne? - Ele provocou.

\- Preciso, e você está me distraindo - Eu reclamei.

\- Sem problemas - Ele atravessou a cozinha e se sentou em uma banqueta, me observando - Prometo não falar mais nada.

\- Achei que você iria assistir TV, ou ler um livro.. - Eu comentei me sentindo tímida. - Não tem nenhum filme de faroeste que você ainda não assistiu?

\- Não, não tem - Ele deu de ombros - E porque eu faria isso se tudo o que eu quero ver está aqui na minha frente?

\- Você sabe que a chance de eu acabar colocando fogo em algo é grande, certo?

\- Esse é mais um motivo pra que eu continue aqui - Ele sorriu - Eu gosto da minha casa....

\- Eu vou te ignorar - Eu murmurei mancando em direção a um dos armários em busca de um refratário para colocar as cenouras.

\- Precisa de ajuda? - Eu ouvi o tom divertido de Dimitri enquanto eu tentava alcançar a parte mais alta. por causa daquela droga de bota eu não conseguia ficar na ponta dos pés.

\- Não - Eu desisti procurando algo nos armários de baixo.

\- Eu posso te ajudar - A voz dele soou diretamente atrás de mim me sobressaltando, porque ele tem sempre que fazer isso? - Assim você pode terminar mais rápido...

\- Eu já te falei que eu quero cozinhar para você - Eu me virei para encará-lo. - Porque você tem que dificultar isso?

\- Porque eu acho que seria melhor se eu te ajudasse - Ele declarou me envolvendo com seus braços, beijando meu rosto - Você não acha que eu poderia te ajudar?

\- Eu acho que você me distrairia - Eu respirei fundo tentando afastá-lo sem sucesso. - E eu não posso ser distraída na cozinha...

\- Eu não vejo problema nisso. - Ele sorriu antes de me beijar de forma carinhosa. Eu adorava a sensação de seus lábios nos meus, a forma como sua língua explorava minha boca e suas mãos passeavam pelo meu corpo. Fazia eu me sentir viva...

Eu me afastei relutante, porque ele não pode ficar quieto no lugar dele? Eu estou tentando cozinhar!

\- Onde você vai? - Ele gargalhou tentando me segurar - Volta aqui.

\- Eu já disse - Eu reclamei - Eu estou tentando cozinhar, camarada...

\- Vamos Roza - Ele se colocou atrás de mim, envolvendo minha cintura em um abraço carinhoso. - Eu só quero te ajudar...

\- Como exatamente você vai me ajudar, colocando a língua na minha boca? - Eu ofeguei quando ele passou a distribuir alguns beijos suaves no meu pescoço, me fazendo fechar os olhos.

\- Eu posso te deixar mais inspirada - Eu ouvi o sorriso em sua voz. - Vamos...

\- Eu só quero cozinhar - Eu choraminguei tentando me manter firme.

\- Você pode cozinhar - Ele sussurrou em meu ouvido com o sotaque arrastado - Eu prometo que deixo você fazer tudo, só vou te ajudar...

\- Se eu concordar... - Eu gemi quando ele mordeu de leve meu pescoço.

\- Se você concordar.. - Sua respiração me arrepiou - Eu vou fazer valer a pena...

\- Ok - Eu ofeguei - Você pode me ajudar...

\- Sabia que conseguiria te convencer - Ele deu um sorriso presunçoso, se afastando. - Vamos trabalhar...

\- Eu odeio você - Eu murmurei tentando normalizar minha respiração.

\- Nós sabemos que isso não é verdade - Ele se encostou na bancada ainda sorrindo de braços cruzados.

\- Calado - Eu revirei os olhos seguindo até onde eu tinha separado os ingredientes - Você pode pegar uma tigela pra mim?

\- Com todo o prazer - Ele foi até o armário pegando uma tigela de vidro e uma forma inglesa, me entregando em seguida. - Tudo o que você precisar, Roza.

Eu me concentrei em temperar a carne, e misturar todos os ingredientes com cuidado, enquanto Dimitri descascava as cenouras, me observando com curiosidade.

\- Porque está me olhando assim? - Eu perguntei depois de um tempo.

\- Nada - Ele deu de ombros - Apenas observando minha garota cozinhar...

\- Não me olhe assim... - Eu pedi enquanto moldava a carne na forma, me virando para lavar as mãos em seguida.

\- Como eu deveria te olhar? - Ele se aproximou se encostando na bancada diretamente atrás de mim.

\- Porque você precisa me olhar? - Eu desafiei.

\- Porque? - Ele sorriu, segurando minha mão e me puxando para perto - Porque você é a melhor visão que eu poderia ter, sempre.

Meu sorriso foi inevitável, eu com certeza fiz algo muito certo para merecê-lo na minha vida. Nosso beijo mais uma vez começou carinhoso, cuidadoso. Como se nós estivéssemos tentando decorar cada detalhe um do outro.

\- Acho que agora é uma boa hora para uma pausa - Dimitri sorriu ao se afastar de mim.

\- Nós nem começamos - Eu retruquei. - Ainda não coloquei nada no forno.

\- Nós temos tempo - Ele sorriu antes de me beijar.

Ele me ergueu, me sentando na bancada central da cozinha, abrindo minhas pernas e se encaixando ali, esse seria um bom momento para eu expressar meu sentimento por ele? Não.. Tem que ser algo realmente especial...

Eu arfei ao sentir a pequena mordida no meu queixo antes de Dimitri descer para meu pescoço. Suas mãos voltaram para minhas coxas, erguendo meu vestido.

\- Porque você não me deixa terminar tudo primeiro? - Eu argumentei de olhos fechados, sentindo seus lábios traçarem uma trilha de beijos pela minha coxa, definitivamente aquela era uma batalha perdida, mas não vão poder falar que eu não tentei resistir.

\- Porque você está irresistível agora - Sua voz soou prepotente, me fazendo abrir os olhos e encontrar um sorriso perigoso no rosto do russo. - E eu não quero esperar.

\- Esse vestido é horrível - Eu revirei os olhos.

Dimitri se ergueu em um movimento, voltando sua atenção para minha boca enquanto subia o vestido, ele se separou o suficiente para conseguir tirá-lo completamente, jogando-o em um canto da cozinha.

\- Problema resolvido - Ele envolveu minha cintura me puxando para perto, roçando seu membro em meu sexo. Eu o sentia completamente duro mesmo através da calça jeans.

\- Essa bota também é horrível - Eu provoquei, dando meu melhor sorriso.

\- Roza.. - Ele respondeu em tom de aviso.

\- Não custa tentar.. - Eu ri, o puxando pela gola da camisa, me concentrando de desabotoar cada um dos botões enquanto voltava a beijá-lo com urgência. Ele tem razão, o jantar pode esperar...

Não consegui conter um gemido quando ele esfregou novamente sua ereção em mim, me fazendo ansiar ainda mais o que estava por vir e me apressar em me livrar das roupas dele. Eu tentei envolvê-lo com minhas pernas como eu sempre fazia, mas a maldita bota me atrapalhava, era realmente algo desconfortável.

\- Dimitri - Eu me afastei ofegante - Se eu posso tirar essa droga pra tomar banho e dormir, eu posso tirar agora também.

\- Ok - Ele suspirou.

Aquilo poderia ter sido um completo banho de água fria sobre nós dois, Se Dimitri não tivesse desferido beijos por toda a minha perna até chegar à bota para soltar os fechos, fazendo com que ela caísse no chão com um baque surdo.

Eu me senti completamente aliviada ao me ver livre daquele peso, essa sensação foi completamente sufocada pela sensação dos lábios de Dimitri voltando a subir por minhas coxas, alternando entre as duas.

Eu passei as unhas pelo seu couro cabeludo, enredando meus dedos por seu cabelo. Dimitri passou a beijar minha barriga, usando a mão livre para me obrigar a me deitar na bancada. Ele passou a língua pelo meu umbigo, me fazendo arfar, antes de descer novamente até o elástico da minha calcinha.

Dimitri deslizou minha calcinha para fora de meu corpo e ficou parado, me observando por um tempo, tentei me erguer, mas ele me manteve firmemente deitada no mesmo lugar. Eu soltei um pequeno gemido ao senti-lo passar o polegar lentamente pelo meu clítoris, o pressionando levemente, porque ele está me torturando dessa forma?

\- Dimitri - Eu choraminguei antes de sentir sua língua em contato direto com meu sexo.

Sua língua era quente e aveludada e explorava firmemente cada pedaço meu, fazendo meu corpo se contorcer em uma doce agonia.

\- Ainda não - Ele Sorriu se afastando.

\- O que? - Eu o encarei confusa, porque ele faria isso? - Dimitri..

Ele se livrou dos sapatos e do resto das roupas, enquanto eu o observava repleta de desejo e expectativa. A visão de Dimitri nu definitivamente uma obra de arte, eu nunca me cansaria daquilo. Dimitri me puxou em sua direção, fazendo com que eu enlaçasse sua cintura e voltou a me beijar enquanto caminhava comigo no colo até uma cadeira, ele a afastou da mesa com uma mão, se sentando comigo ainda no colo.

Ele se livrou de meu sutiã, o jogando em cima da mesa. Ele subiu uma mão envolvendo meu seio direito com firmeza o massageando, enquanto beijava e lambia a pele de meu pescoço, descendo em direção ao meu colo. O desejo e a frustração pelo o orgasmo interrompido crescia cada vez mais dentro de mim, me fazendo esfregar minha pélvis em sua ereção, Dimitri me segurava, impedindo qualquer avanço, aumentando meu desespero.

Ele abocanhou meu mamilo esquerdo, me fazendo arquear as costas e fechar os olhos, aumentando o atrito entre nossa intimidade. Eu senti meu interior começar a se agitar com a chegada de um orgasmo, mas Dimitri parou novamente.

\- Dimitri - Eu choraminguei tentando me mover enquanto ele me segurava com um sorriso zombeteiro no rosto.

\- Assim não - Ele mordeu meu queixo elevando levemente meu quadril e se encaixando na minha entrada úmida.

Dimitri me penetrou com o cuidado de sempre, eu lutei contra o desejo de fechar os olhos, apenas para ver sua expressão ao estar completamente dentro de mim. Ele tinha fechado os olhos, soltando um gemido gutural inclinando a cabeça levemente para trás. Eu aproveitei a abertura e me inclinei sobre seu pescoço, distribuindo alguns beijos e chupões ali enquanto rebolava lentamente em seu colo.

Nós ficamos naquele Ritmo por um tempo, aproveitando cada encaixe de nossos corpos e cada gemido de prazer, até que aquilo não era mais suficiente. Dimitri começou a se mover de forma mais enérgica, fazendo uma nuvem de prazer nublar minha mente. Eu não tinha mais consciência dos sons que eu emitia, dos meus movimentos e nem mesmo das minhas unhas marcando a pele de Dimitri, eu só conseguia me concentrar nas sensações que ele me proporcionava.

Finalmente eu consegui me entregar ao orgasmo me sentindo completamente mole, enquanto Dimitri me penetrava com mais força, indo cada vez mais fundo. Eu me sentia uma boneca de pano em seus braços, ele me abraçou com força, com a chegada do próprio orgasmo, eu conseguia apenas gemer e descansar minha cabeça em seu peito. Não existia mais espaço nenhum entre nós dois.

Nós éramos uma única alma, dividíamos a mesma essência. Dimitri me completava inteiramente, cada parte do meu ser, ele consertou todas as partes quebradas que havia em mim. Mais uma vez aquela constatação dos últimos dias acabou me assolando, eu não seria capaz de ir embora.

\- O que achou da pausa? - Ele perguntou ofegante, enquanto eu ainda descansava minha cabeça em seu peito, de olhos fechados ouvindo seu coração acelerado.

\- Eu definitivamente não posso cozinhar perto de você - Eu gargalhei.

\- Eu ainda vou esperar o meu jantar - Ele provocou.

\- Sério? - Eu me recusava a abrir os olhos, me sentia tão cansada.

\- Você me prometeu um jantar - Eu senti seu peito vibrar com a risada.

\- E você prometeu me deixar cozinhar em paz - Eu retruquei sorrindo antes de me desencostar dele e tentar me levantar.

\- Aonde você vai? - Ele me segurou, impedindo que eu saísse dali.

\- Colocar minha roupa - Eu apontei o óbvio - Você não espera que eu cozinhe pelada, espera?

\- Seria algo interessante - Eu sorriu me dando uma piscadela.

\- Mas é um Russo pervertido mesmo! - Eu exclamei tentando não rir.

\- Eu vou pegar tudo pra você - Ele se levantou me colocando em uma cadeira - Espere aqui.

Ele foi recolher tudo, provavelmente não queria que eu andasse sem a bota. Eu olhei para meu tornozelo, ele estava totalmente colorido com uma série de equimoses que variavam entre o amarelo e o roxo. O inchaço tinha diminuído um pouco, apesar de ainda existir. Meu pé estava horrível.

\- Aqui - Dimitri se ajoelhou pegando meu tornozelo para colocar a bota - Ainda dói?

\- Um pouco. - Eu admiti.

Ele me ajudou a me vestir, antes de ir atrás da própria roupa. Dimitri tentou me convencer a ir descansar enquanto ele terminava o jantar, mas eu realmente queria fazer isso.

Eu me sentia tão feliz e realizada ao seu lado que precisava demonstrar isso de alguma forma, mesmo que fosse através de um simples jantar.

Ainda assim, ele insistiu em me ajudar a fazer algumas coisas. Nosso plano era jantar, assistir algum filme e dormir, Mas o cansaço no rosto de Dimitri era evidente, então nos contentamos com um banho juntos para depois dormir.

O celular de Dimitri começou a tocar enquanto nós saíamos do banho, ele se apressou em atender, saindo do banheiro após verificar quem era. Porque ele fez isso?

Eu decidi não pensar muito no assunto, vesti meu pijama e segui diretamente para a cama, esperando ele voltar.

\- Quem era? - Eu perguntei quando ele se deitou ao meu lado.

\- Um paciente - Ele explicou - Ele queria confirmar a consulta de amanhã.

Eu não questionei mais, apenas me aconcheguei em seus braços e esperei o sono me embalar. Finalmente estava em casa.

Dimitri recebeu mais uma ligação, eu continuei fingindo que estava dormindo quando ele saiu do quarto para atender a chamada. O que está acontecendo? Eu esperei até que ele fechasse a porta do banheiro e caminhei com o máximo de cuidado que consegui até lá, tentando ouvir o que ele dizia.

Não adiantou muita coisa, já que ele estava falando em Russo. Eu decidi voltar para a cama completamente frustrada. Quem poderia ligar para ele tão tarde?

Ele não demorou muito para voltar para a cama, ele se deitou de forma suave, tentando não me acordar.

\- Está tudo bem? - Eu questionei desconfiada.

\- Desculpe, eu não queria te acordar - Ele me observou com carinho, passando o dorso da mão pela minha bochecha

\- Você não respondeu a minha pergunta - Eu insisti.

\- Sim, está - Ele sorriu me tranquilizando - Era apenas a Vika... Volte a dormir...

\- Tem certeza? - Eu fechei os olhos, me aproximando dele.

\- Absoluta - Ele beijou minha testa, apesar de permanecer desconfiada, eu deixei seu calor me embalar novamente, me fazendo cair em um sono tranquilo.

Apesar dos protestos de Dimitri, eu insisti em ir trabalhar no dia seguinte prometendo que me esforçaria o mínimo possível e usaria a muleta o tempo todo. Eu sentia falta do trabalho e não via a hora de estar de volta ao meu consultório.

\- Hoje eu provavelmente vou estar lotado de pacientes - Dimitri me explicou ao estacionar na porta da clínica - eu pedi para transferir os de ontem para hoje...

\- Nada de almoçar juntos então? - Eu perguntei decepcionada.

\- Infelizmente não - Ele suspirou abrindo a porta da clinica para mim.

\- Tudo bem.

\- Rose, o que aconteceu? - Syd exclamou ao me ver.

\- Alguém não me obedeceu quando eu pedi para me esperar no andar de cima quando não estava se sentindo bem. Isso que aconteceu - Dimitri revirou os olhos.

\- Eu cai da escada - Eu expliquei.

\- Quebrou? - Syd se aproximou preocupada.

\- Não, apenas uma luxação.

\- Dr Belikov - Syd se virou para Dimitri - Eu deixei o resultado de alguns exames na sua mesa.

\- Obrigado Syd - Dimitri me deu um rápido beijo antes de seguir para o próprio consultório. - Te vejo depois, Rose.

\- Precisa de ajuda? - Syd perguntou enquanto eu mancava em direção ao meu consultório, abandonando as muletas assim que Dimitri fechou a porta do dele.

\- Pode carregar isso pra mim? - Eu entreguei as muletas para ela enquanto seguia meu caminho.

\- Você realmente caiu da escada? - Syd questionou - Aconteceram tantas coisas nos últimos dias e ninguém falou nada sobre isso..

\- Não acho que Victor tenha ficado sabendo - Eu suspirei me sentando na poltrona - Eu espero que as coisas se acertem a partir de agora.

\- Eu fiquei sabendo sobre sua mãe - Ela me observou - Ela salvou a vida do Eric...

\- Sim, ela salvou. - Eu suspirei querendo mudar de assunto.

\- Bem, acho bom você ficar fora do caminho Do Stan hoje - Syd percebeu meu desconforto - Ele está com um mau humor do cão.

\- E quando ele não está? - Eu revirei os olhos.

\- Dessa vez é diferente - Ela confidenciou - Alessa Raymond está na cidade...

\- Alessa quem? - Eu franzi o cenho.

\- Alessa Raymond - Ela explicou - A ex mulher dele...

\- Ele já foi casado? - Eu perguntei chocada.

\- Sim, por alguns anos... - Ela sussurrou se sentando na poltrona ao meu lado - E ela de tempos em tempos aparece... Ela veio aqui de manhã e disse que voltaria mais tarde. Quando eu avisei ele se trancou no consultório e não saiu até agora.

\- Eu achei que ele estava namorando a kirova. - Eu comentei...

\- Eu não acho - Syd deu de ombros - Eles foram no baile, mas nunca mais vi os dois juntos...

\- Sorte dele - eu constatei - Nem ele merece aquela velha.

\- É verdade que a Viktoria engravidou do André Dragomir? - Ela sussurrou animada.

\- Todos já estão sabendo, não é? - Eu suspirei.

\- O fato de Dimitri ter gritado com André no meio do casamento fracassado não ajudou muito a manter segredo - Ela deu de ombros.

\- E o tal noivo?

\- Aparentemente ele e Jesse viajaram, ninguém sabe ao certo para onde - Ela explicou - Pelo menos foi isso que saiu no jornal do Victor.

\- Ele faz tudo aquilo e depois ainda viaja? E deixa Lissa para resolver tudo? - Eu perguntei chocada. - Qual o problema dele?

\- Ele é egoísta, foi uma pena eu ter perdido esse casamento... - Ela suspirou decepcionada. - Rose, eu preciso ir trabalhar, almoçamos juntas hoje?

\- Claro... - Eu concordei, eu poderia aproveitar sua companhia, não teria a de Dimitri mesmo.

A minha manhã não foi tão diferente da de Dimitri, por causa das minhas faltas eu também tinha algumas consultas acumuladas e estive bem ocupada até o almoço.

Eu e Syd seguimos para o Wintzell's Oyster, ela praticamente implorou, pois queria ver como Adrian estava. Eu não vi nenhum problema, já que não estava com Dimitri, aparentemente ele teve algum problema com o proprietário e se recusa a ir até o local.

Nós conversávamos amenidades, até que entramos no restaurante e conseguimos uma mesa próxima ao bar.

\- Ora ora, - Adrian sorriu e saiu de trás do balcão, se aproximando da nossa mesa - Eu tenho visitas hoje, minha nova prima e uma bela garota...

\- Como é? - Eu franzi o cenho.

\- Eu te acho uma bela garota também, prima - Ele sussurrou antes de me dar uma piscadela - Mas se Dimitri descobre isso, eu sou um homem morto.. Na última vez, eu fui parar no lago, sabe...

\- Ai Adrian - Syd revirou os olhos com um sorriso no rosto - pára com isso...

\- Só falo a verdade, Sage - Ele sorriu - O que eu posso fazer por vocês?

\- Dimitri deu uma folga para Rose hoje - Syd sorriu - então eu a arrastei para cá.

\- Deve ter arrastado mesmo, pelo estado que ela está. - Ele indicou as muletas antes de olhar em volta - Hey Carly, eu vou fazer uma pausa..

A garota se limitou a revirar os olhos e dar as costas enquanto ele se sentava à mesa conosco.

\- E então, Doutora.. Como isso aconteceu? - Ele perguntou com curiosidade.

\- Eu caí da escada no domingo. - Eu expliquei.

\- Então foi por isso que vocês sumiram logo de manhã? - Ele questionou - Achei que tinham ido resolver a questão da gravidez da Vika.

\- Adrian! - Syd exclamou.

\- O que? - Ele deu de ombros - Ela é minha priminha, eu tenho direito de saber...

\- Não - Eu suspirei - Tive uma concussão e fiquei no hospital.

\- Isso parece ser entediante - Adrian se esticou preguiçosamente depois de ter feito nosso pedido - E Dimitri já quebrou a cara do Dragomir? Porque eu posso fazer isso...

\- Sério? - Syd questionou - Você quebrando a cara do André?

\- Acha que eu não consigo? - Ele perguntou indignado - A regra é clara, se você engravida minha priminha, eu quebro sua cara...

\- Sério? - Ela ergueu uma sobrancelha enquanto eu tentava não rir. Imaginar Adrian batendo em alguém, era simplesmente hilário.

\- Muito másculo, né? - Ele piscou para Syd que soltou um suspiro de exasperação.

\- Aparentemente André tentaria algo com a Vika - Eu voltei ao assunto principal - Se ele conseguir se livrar daquele projeto de criança da colheita maldita.

\- Mia está atrás dele ainda? - Adrian perguntou surpreso - Mesmo depois dele ter engravidado outra?

\- É o cúmulo da falta de amor próprio - Syd revirou os olhos.

\- E como Dimitri está com tudo isso? - Adrian perguntou - A Tia Olena não estava muito feliz, eu a vi ontem a tarde..

\- Ele está preocupado - Eu expliquei - Mas eu o convenci a não se envolver.

\- Você definitivamente faz milagres, Doutora - Ele me deu uma piscadela - Conseguir deixar Dimitri longe de algo assim!? Impossível..

Nós comemos e continuamos em uma conversa agradável até que tivemos que voltar um pouco antes que o normal. Eu realmente estava me arrastando com aquelas muletas e odiava aquilo. Não via a hora de me livrar da maldita bota.

\- Eu deveria ter vindo de carro - Syd suspirou enquanto eu tentava subir desajeitadamente os degraus da clínica - Seria mais fácil para você..

\- Eu não me importo de andar - Eu dei de ombros apesar do meu tornozelo começar a protestar.

\- Eu vou aproveitar o resto do meu horário de almoço para comprar algumas coisas ali na farmácia - Ela comentou corando.

\- Você deveria deixar Adrian cuidar dessa parte - Eu cantarolei aumentando seu embaraço.

\- Não é nada disso, é que... Ele sempre esquece - Ela suspirou por fim.

\- Eu te vejo depois - Eu sorri, retomando meu caminho.

Eu abri a porta e Dei de cara com uma mulher desconhecida, ela era bonita, cabelo castanho na altura dos ombros e uma expressão séria. Stan estava de frente para ela, de costas para mim. Acho que não cheguei em um bom momento.

\- Boa tarde - Eu murmurei tentando seguir meu caminho.

\- Quem é você? - A mulher se virou para mim.

\- O que? - Eu a olhei confusa.

\- É a nova médica - Stan respondeu por mim.

\- Eu sou Rose... - Eu achei apropriado me apresentar.

\- Eu não me importo - Ela deu de ombros antes de se virar para Stan - Uma jovem bonita, cabelo castanho, Provavelmente personalidade forte... Você realmente tem um tipo, ou eu posso considerar uma homenagem Stan?

\- O que? - Eu quase engasguei. Ela não insinuou o que eu acho que insinuou, certo?

\- Não fale com ela Puppy - Ele colocou a mão na frente dos meus olhos - Nem olhe nos olhos dela, ela pode roubar sua alma.

\- Dimitri? - Eu chamei por ajuda. Ele enlouqueceu? Essa é a tal Alessa?

\- Dimitri? - Ela lançou um sorriso perigoso para Stan. - Então você perdeu essa?

\- Eu vou.. - Eu comecei a me mover mas fui impedida por Stan.

\- O que você veio fazer aqui? - Stan se virou em direção à mulher, segurando meu braço.

\- Eu decidi vir te visitar - Ela sorriu.

\- Eu só quero ir para o meu consultório - Eu tentei me soltar.

\- Você não faz as coisas só por fazer, Alessa - Ele estreitou os olhos - Eu te conheço.

\- E o que você acha que eu estou fazendo aqui? - Ela se aproximou, fazendo eu considerar acertar Stan com minha muleta e cair fora.

\- Dimitri - Eu ergui a voz, será que ele pode vir me tirar do meio dessa loucura?

\- Eu suponho que já que você já tirou tudo o que eu tenho, você esteja aqui pelo meu respeito próprio - Stan provocou - Mas tenho más notícias lindona, eu já dei pra sua mãe quando ela me implorou para me casar com você.

Dimitri abriu a porta do consultório, me olhando confuso enquanto eu implorava com o olhar que ele me tirasse dali.

\- Eu não teria espaço para isso - Ela cruzou os braços - Com os seus testículos na minha gaveta.

\- Me tira daqui! - Eu rosnei para Dimitri.

\- Pare de choramingar, Barbie - Stan reclamou - Não sei como consegue ser uma médica chorando tanto...

\- Não ligue para ele, docinho... Você precisava ver como ele chorava quando era um residente, soluçando e falando 'Eu não quero ser um médico' - A mulher se virou em minha direção. Docinho? Inferno, eles estão se multiplicando!

\- Me dá um tempo mulher! - Stan reclamou.

\- Stan, eu estou a um passo de te acertar com a minha muleta - Eu murmurei.

\- Eu adorei essa garota - Alessa sorriu - Como você vai responder à isso Stan?

\- Que tal 'vá pro inferno, Shakira?' - Stan finalmente me soltou, se voltando para a mulher. - Você vai me contar o que está fazendo aqui?

\- Vim te convidar para jantar - Ela sorriu abertamente enquanto eu mancava rapidamente em direção ao meu consultório.

Dimitri tentou me seguir, mas eu acabei fechando a porta na cara dele, me sentindo completamente irritada. Como pode surgir tanta gente louca na minha vida de uma hora pra outra?

\- O que foi aquilo? - Ele perguntou, abrindo a porta.

\- Eu por acaso tenho cara de quem sabe? - Eu murmurei soltando as muletas em um canto e seguindo até minha mesa. - Porque você não me tirou de lá?

\- Porque eu não entendi o que aconteceu - Ele respondeu com naturalidade, me irritando ainda mais.

\- E eu tenho cara de quem entendeu? - Eu me virei para ele. Eu poderia jogar algo na cabeça dele, se eu tivesse algo jogável ali.

\- Sinto muito - Ele suspirou me abraçando - Stan pode ficar um pouco descontrolado quando a Alessa aparece...

\- Eu não sei quem é Alessa - Eu exclamei. - Eu só queria voltar para o consultório..

\- Eles se divorciaram há uns 3 anos... - Dimitri Explicou se sentando na cadeira e me puxando para sentar em seu colo. - Desde então ela aparece a cada 5 ou seis meses e ele fica assim...

\- Ela aparece para que? - Eu franzi o cenho.

\- Tem coisas na vida que é melhor a gente não saber, Roza - Ele me lançou um olhar divertido.

\- Credo - Eu murmurei.

\- Você tem algum paciente agora? - Ele passou o nariz pelo meu pescoço, sentindo meu perfume.

\- Apenas daqui a uma hora.. - Eu fechei os olhos.

\- Acho que vou ficar um pouco aqui então.. - Ele comentou despreocupado, depositando um beijo em meu rosto.

\- Mas.. - Eu virei meu rosto em sua direção, com uma expressão confusa - Você disse que não poderia almoçar comigo porque estaria ocupado o dia todo...

\- Eu tenho um horário livre agora - Ele desconversou.

\- Eu poderia ter te esperado - Eu insisti.

\- Você já tinha marcado com a Syd - Ele sorriu, acabando com meus argumentos - E tenho certeza que você se divertiu.

\- Estou de olho em você, Belikov - Eu murmurei antes de seus lábios voltarem a me distrair.

Eu definitivamente amo esse homem... Mas porque eu não posso me livrar da ideia de que ele está me escondendo alguma coisa?


	31. Capitulo 31 - She is

_Do not get me wrong, I cannot wait for you to come home_

_For now you're not here and I'm not there, it's like we're on our own_

_To figure it out, consider how to find a place to stand_

_Instead of walking away and instead of nowhere to land_

_** She Is - The Fray ** _

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Foi um alivio finalmente ter Rose em casa, eu nunca mais queria ve-la naquela camisola hospitalar. Fazer Rose usar as muletas parecia que seria um desafio a parte, ela reclamava delas o tempo todo e era só eu virar as costas para ela larga-las em algum lugar. Era como uma menina teimosa.

_Minha menina teimosa._

Eu sinto que nós demos um passo adiante no nosso relacionamento, Rose estava completamente receptiva quanto aos meus sentimentos. Por mais que ela não tivesse falado, suas atitudes demonstravam seu sentimento. E saber que ela estava realmente passando a considerar minha casa como seu lar, me enchia de felicidade.

Vika me ligou assim que chegamos em casa, e eu não me ausentei nem por dois minutos e Rose se livrou das muletas. Ela realmente vai me dar trabalho.

Nós aproveitamos nosso dia de folga da melhor maneira possível, eu queria fazer Rose esquecer a loucura dos últimos dias. _Eu_ queria esquecer a loucura dos últimos dias!

Mas aquele assunto tinha que voltar para me perturbar! Abe passou a me ligar, querendo saber detalhes sobre o encontro de Rose com Janine, quando eu disse que não aconteceu, ele decidiu me encontrar no dia seguinte.

Rose ficaria simplesmente furiosa se descobrisse que eu estava me encontrando com seu pai para falar sobre esse assunto, mas Abe não deixaria isso pra lá. Então acabei marcando com ele na hora do almoço.

No dia seguinte eu tive a manhã cheia, realmente não tive um minuto de paz e o fato de Syd ter me avisado que Alessa estava de volta à cidade me deixou em alerta. Tinha a grande possibilidade de Stan largar tudo no meio do expediente e ir para casa. Não que eu fosse reclamar, já que eu fiz exatamente isso na sexta e ontem ele cuidou de tudo sozinho.

Abe chegou pouco depois de Rose sair, Ele tinha uma expressão totalmente neutra ao se sentar na poltrona perto da porta, se mantendo em silencio por um momento.

\- E então? - Eu perguntei já impaciente, ao notar que ele não falaria nada.

\- Você contou para Rosemarie sobre isso? - Ele questionou.

\- Eu falei que precisaria trabalhar - Eu expliquei.

\- Ótimo, ela não gostou muito da última vez que me envolvi em sua vida. - Ele suspirou.

\- Você fala sobre o Ex noivo? - Eu questionei, me sentando na poltrona vaga ao seu lado.

\- Ela te contou sobre isso... - Ele ponderou - Estão mais próximos do que eu imaginava...

Eu não respondi, me limitei a esperar que ele falasse o que queria.

\- Qual é a sua relação com a minha filha, Belikov? - Abe questionou sem rodeios. Era sobre isso que ele queria falar? O que ele pretendia? Me oferecer dinheiro para que eu me afastasse dela?

\- Acho que você sabe a resposta para essa pergunta - Eu respondi com calma - Nós estamos namorando.

\- Parece ser mais sério que isso - Ele me lançou um olhar penetrante - Ela não parece sair mais da sua casa... Ela desistiu da cabana?

\- As coisas dela ainda estão lá - Eu disse pensativo, na verdade eu notei que seus pertences estavam cada vez mais presentes na minha casa, não que eu me importasse - Mas ela tem ficado bastante na minha casa.

\- E o que você pensa sobre isso? - Ele estreitou os olhos.

\- Eu a quero perto de mim, Abe - Eu revirei os olhos. - Creio que você saiba disso.

\- Eu sei - Ele confirmou - Eu vi a forma como você se preocupa com ela e creio que você seja verdadeiro. O que eu quero saber, é até onde você está disposto a ir...

\- O que você quer dizer? - Eu estreitei os olhos.

\- Eu quero saber se você está disposto a cuidar da minha filha - Ele comentou despreocupado, aumentando ainda mais a minha desconfiança - Fazer o melhor por ela, mesmo que ela não perceba.

\- Vamos direto ao ponto, Abe - Eu murmurei - O que você quer que eu faça?

\- Nada demais - Ele deu de ombros - Quero que ela perceba que essa é a vida dela agora.

\- Ela tem consciência disso - Eu respondi sem ter certeza de ter entendido o que ele queria - ela está se saindo bem, aqui.

\- Eu sei que está - Ele me cortou - E é isso que eu quero garantir. Que ela continue assim. Ela não tem mais futuro em outro lugar, filho. Eu já tentei conversar com ela sobre o assunto e achei que estava me saindo bem, mas...

\- Mas... - Eu insisti. Que história é essa agora? Ele tentou conversar com ela? Ela está planejando partir? Eu pensei que estivesse convencendo-a a ficar.

\- Ela terá uma oportunidade em Chicago - Ele disse enfim, observando minha reação com um olhar perspicaz - Possivelmente conseguirá a bolsa em um grande hospital...

\- Ela... - Eu balbuciei confuso. Ela estava realmente indo embora? Sem me falar nada? - Ela não me contou nada sobre Chicago.

\- Ela ainda não sabe - Ele interferiu. - E é algo que ficará entre nós dois.

\- O que está acontecendo? - Eu exigi.

\- Eu soube que ela terá essa oportunidade - Ele decidiu explicar - Ela vai acabar abrindo mão de algo que está fazendo bem à ela em troca de algo que ela não precisa mais! Eu não quero ver minha filha cometer esse erro.

\- Vá direto ao ponto, Abe! - Eu já me sentia cansado daquela conversa - O que eu tenho a ver com essa história?

\- Você precisa convence-la a esquecer essa história de se tornar uma cirurgiã! - Ele continuou no mesmo tom calmo.

\- O que? - Eu pisquei algumas vezes. Ele quer que eu a faça desistir de seu sonho?

\- Essa não é mais vida para ela - Ele comentou - Convença-a que o melhor é que ela fique aqui, permaneça na Clínica, crie raízes.

\- Eu...

\- Ela vai te ouvir - Ele me cortou - Eu conheço minha filha, se você pedir ela vai te ouvir. Você pode ter tempo o suficiente para trabalhar em sua mente e convence-la de que essa é a melhor opção.

\- Eu não faria isso - Eu o cortei.

\- Dimitri - Eu ouvi Rose chamar em um sussurro irritado, mas aquela situação acabou me deixando completamente absorto no homem à minha frente.

\- Não? - Seu olhar se tornou afiado também ignorando a voz de Rose. - Pensei que estava disposto a fazer qualquer coisa por ela!

\- Sim, e isso inclui a apoia-la em seu sonho - Eu me levantei irritado - E não convence-la a desistir dele. Se ela quiser ficar aqui, ótimo. Mas ela quem vai decidir isso sozinha!

\- Você não está pensando no que é melhor para ela, Belikov - Abe suspirou - Eu não posso deixar que ela retroceda àquela vida novamente.

\- Dimitri.. - Sua voz se tornou mais irritada. Talvez fosse melhor eu atende-la, não seria bom se ela entrasse aqui e encontrasse Abe.

\- A única coisa que eu posso fazer - Eu respondi por fim - É lhe dar motivos para ficar. No fim, a decisão será dela.

\- Vá atende-la - Abe aceitou enquanto eu me dirigi à porta - E Belikov... Cuide bem da minha filha.

Eu aproveitei o pouco tempo livre até a próxima consulta com Rose. Eu tentei lhe passar a tranquilidade de sempre, mesmo quando ela se mostrou desconfiada, mas não podia deixar de me sentir aflito pela possibilidade de perde-la.

Eu cumprirei minha promessa a Abe, eu farei o possível para que ela queira ficar, mas jamais exigiria que ela desistisse de seu sonho por mim. Se ela realmente quiser ir para Chicago, nós faríamos isso dar certo. Não duraria para sempre, ela poderia voltar a Fairhope depois, certo?

Ou isso a afastaria de vez? Eu poderia estar me enganando, achando que nós dois daríamos certo? Abe tem razão? Ela desistiria de tudo o que conquistamos por essa oportunidade?

Aos poucos, nós fomos restabelecendo nossa rotina durante aquela semana. Conseguimos voltar ao Ritmo normal na clínica e Abe apareceu na quinta feira para ver como Rose estava. Ele não citou nossa conversa nenhuma vez, e creio que seja melhor assim. Rose não ficaria feliz em descobrir que estávamos falando sobre seu futuro.

Eu passei o resto da semana com aquela conversa na minha mente. Rose e eu estávamos tão próximos e ainda assim parecia não ser o suficiente, o que eu faria se ela realmente fosse para Chicago?

Eu estava tentando inclui-la em todos os aspectos da minha vida. Acabou se tornando um hábito que cozinhássemos juntos, apesar de Rose não ser muito boa nisso. Hoje eu estava ensinando Rose a preparar golubtsy ¹. Nós aproveitamos que amanhã é sábado e convidamos Adrian e Sydney para o jantar.

Rose ficou animada com a perspectiva de ter a amiga como companhia e estava se esforçando para fazer tudo certo.

\- Será que eles vão gostar? - Rose me abraçou enquanto eu cortava a cenoura.

\- Está ansiosa? - Eu lhe ofereci um sorriso. - Já separou as folhas de repolho?

\- É a primeira vez que fazemos algo assim - Ela deu de ombros antes de mancar até o fogão para verificar a água para escaldar o repolho. Eu já estava cansado de pedir que ela usasse as muletas. - Eu achei interessante... É como se fosse um encontro de casais...

\- Você gosta? - Eu abandonei o que estava fazendo para encara-la. Ela me ofereceu um sorriso antes de me entregar a panela aonde já tinha colocado a cebola picada. Eu logo adicionei a cenoura, e segui para o fogão enquanto Rose se ocupava em picar salsinha.

\- Parece ser interessante - Ela comentou despreocupada - Eu não sei o que esperar. O que vamos fazer?

\- Nós vamos jantar - Eu apontei o obvio - Tomar algumas taças de vinho, conversar, quem sabe assistir um filme.. Esse tipo de coisa.

\- Resumindo, vamos fazer tudo o que estamos acostumados - Ela retrucou - Mas acompanhados de outro casal.

\- Nem tudo - Eu provoquei terminando de refogar as cenouras antes de mistura-las com o arroz e carne.

\- E agora? - Rose perguntou enquanto eu levava a panela com o recheio dos charutinhos até a bancada aonde ela estava.

\- Agora vamos começar a enrolar - peguei uma folha de repolho escaldada e enrolei o primeiro enquanto ela me observava. - Viu, é fácil...

\- Não é tão fácil quanto você faz parecer - Ela reclamou após algumas tentativas frustradas.

\- Eu te ajudo - Eu me posicionei atrás dela, a envolvendo em um abraço e beijando seu rosto, antes de pegar suas mãos e enrolar a folha de repolho de maneira perfeita.

No fim, acabamos enrolando todos daquela forma, entre ocasionais beijos. Eu não tenho mais duvida nenhuma, Rosemarie é tudo o que eu preciso e nunca soube que queria, e é tudo o que eu quero e nunca soube que precisava. Ela me completava de todas as formas possíveis e me fazia descobrir coisas sobre mim que eu nunca percebi antes.

\- Ei camarada.. - Rose ficou séria enquanto lavava as mãos.

\- Sim? - Eu franzi o cenho enquanto secava as mãos.

\- O que você acha de Mazur? - Ela questionou despreocupadamente.

\- Como em Abe Mazur? - Eu ergui a sobrancelha querendo ver aonde ela queria chegar.

\- Como em Rosemarie Mazur - Ela declarou sem rodeios.

\- Você está pensando em mudar seu nome? - Eu questionei. Ela nunca tocou nesse assunto antes, isso é reflexo da situação com Janine?

\- Eu não vejo motivo para manter o Hathaway - Ela desviou o olhar - Eu não significo nada para ela... Então poderia retribuir o favor.

\- Você deveria pensar bem antes de tomar essa decisão - Eu apontei, apesar de não ser uma má ideia. Só não quero que ela se arrependa.

\- Eu tenho pensado nisso há algum tempo - ela disse olhando para o chão - e bem, a visita dela acabou me impulsionando...

\- A decisão é unicamente sua, Roza - Eu segurei sua mão. - E o que você decidir, será perfeito. Você vai ficar muito bem como Rose Mazur.

\- Eu peguei alguns formulários e... - Ela admitiu - Acho que eu teria que conversar com Abe sobre isso, não quero deixa-lo desconfortável, ou algo assim.

\- Eu tenho certeza que ele adoraria - Eu lhe tranquilizei.

\- Será?

\- Rose, Eu ouvi a conversa de vocês no dia que ele te deu aquele colar... - Eu coloquei uma mecha de cabelo atrás de sua orelha - Eu vi sua preocupação quando você caiu, ele te ama... E com certeza ficaria honrado.

\- Como eu poderia ficar sem você, camarada? - Ela abriu um sorriso lindo, fazendo meu coração bater mais forte.

\- Mantenha isso sempre em mente - Eu pisquei para ela, antes de beija-la.

Syd e Adrian não demoraram para chegar, nós conseguimos ter uma noite realmente agradável. Adrian acabou divertindo a todos com suas histórias e Rose parecia encantada com toda aquela situação, aparentemente ela realmente nunca tinha passado por nada parecido. Quantas outras experiencias minha menina não viveu?

Nós tomamos algumas taças de vinho e quando percebemos o horário já estava avançado, fazendo meu primo levar Syd diretamente para sua casa e eu praticamente carregar Rose para a cama, já que ela tinha ficado sonolenta graças às taças de vinho.

No sábado Rose passou boa parte do dia com as Dragomirs, ajudando Lissa a devolver os presentes de casamento. A garota estava realmente embaraçada com a situação e Rose decidiu acompanha-la depois de Lissa ter aparecido em nossa porta com uma faca na mão, desesperada por não saber quem a presenteou com aquilo.

O fato de passar o dia sozinho, me fez pensar em mais algumas coisas. Eu prometi que apresentaria os lugares certos do Alabama à Rose, e até agora, não cumpri. Assim que ela se recuperasse totalmente e tirasse a bota, eu a levaria em um jardim em Mobile, para começar.

Rose voltou antes do por do sol acompanhada de Jill e Lissa, que parecia realmente destruída, como se os eventos da última semana só tivesse a atingido agora. Eu me preocupei um pouco com a garota e não me opus quando Rose perguntou se poderíamos convida-las para o jantar.

Seria difícil para Lissa se recuperar, mas aquilo seria o primeiro passo para assumir o controle da própria vida.

Depois que elas foram embora, eu me concentrei em aplicar uma compressa de gelo no tornozelo de Rose que tinha voltado a inchar e segundo ela, estava doendo como o inferno. Ela certamente o forçou muito durante o dia, e agora teria que aguentar a dor. Ela acabou dormindo depois de um analgésico, me deixando acordado para velar seu sono, me fazendo pensar na sorte de te-la na minha vida e em como eu teria que me esforçar para manter assim.

\- Eu já disse que odeio isso - Rose murmurou emburrada enquanto seguíamos para a casa da minha mãe.

\- Se você estivesse usando as muletas, seu pé já estaria bem melhor - Eu retruquei ignorando seu mau humor.

Rose acordou ainda reclamando de dores no pé e acabou acatando meu pedido para que voltasse a usar as muletas, apesar de estar se queixando o tempo todo.

\- Elas são desconfortáveis - Ela revirou os olhos.

\- E você vai acabar passando mais tempo com a bota se não descansar o tornozelo - eu respirei fundo.

\- E você é o que? - Ela cruzou os braços me fazendo rir. Ela estava parecendo a Zoya quando é contrariada. - Meu pai?

\- Não - Eu respondi com calma, repousando minha mão em sua coxa, acariciando levemente - Sou seu namorado que se preocupa com você...

\- Eu não vou responder isso - Ela revirou os olhos, dando um tímido sorriso.

\- Porque você sabe que é verdade - Eu provoquei a ajudando a descer do carro.

Nós caminhamos até a entrada da casa, eu abri a porta para que Rose entrasse. Aparentemente todos já estavam presentes, pelo barulho vindo da cozinha. Os pequenos passos apressados, logo denunciaram a chegada de Zoya, que surgiu correndo para me abraçar.

\- Tio Imka - Ela gritou ainda no corredor.

\- Ela é louca por você - Rose sorriu enquanto Zoya me escalava para que eu a pegasse no colo. Ela usava um vestido rosa e uma faixa que definitivamente era grande demais para a garotinha.

\- Porque sua mãe insiste em colocar essas coisas em você? - Eu questionei sorrindo enquanto a garotinha observava Rose.

\- Ota tia... - Ela sorriu.

\- Outra tia? - Rose me olhou - Ela acabou de me chamar de outra tia?

\- Essa é a tia Rose, Zoya - Eu corrigi a pequenina enquanto seguíamos para a cozinha. - Não é outra tia.

\- Uma Tia - Ela apontou para Vika antes de se virar para Rose - Ota tia.

\- Eu não sou uma tia - Vika exclamou - Porque ela começou a me chamar assim?

\- Acho que são muitas tias - Sonya deu de ombros - Ela tem apenas dois anos.

\- Eu continuo sendo a tia Karo - Minha irmã provocou Vika.

\- Rose, Você está bem? - Minha mãe veio até nós dois, me dando um beijo no rosto antes de seguir até Rose. - Como está o pé? Eu fiquei tão preocupada quando soube...

\- Não se preocupe - Ela sorriu - Está melhor do que aparenta, mas Dimitri me proibiu de ficar sem as muletas.

\- Eu estou apenas cuidando de você - Eu interferi colocando Zoya no chão, que foi imediatamente para perto de Rose. - Não vou deixar você forçar o pé novamente.

\- Ele não me deixa fazer nada - Rose reclamou em um sussurro para minha mãe.

\- Deixe-o, ele fica tão bonitinho quando pensa que manda... - Minha mãe piscou para Rose, fazendo a garota rir.

\- Obrigado pelo apoio, mama - Eu revirei os olhos recebendo em troca um olhar indulgente.

\- Não é melhor você se sentar? - Jack perguntou para Rose.

\- Na sala.. - Karo o interrompeu - Ela ficará mais confortável na sala...

\- Hmmm... camarada.. - Rose sussurrou.

\- Sim?

\- Porque a menina está dando cabeçadas na minha perna? - Rose perguntou em duvida, me fazendo Olhar para baixo.

Zoya tinha se ajoelhado no chão e tentava soltar os fechos da bota de Rose, dando pequenas cabeçadas na bota quando não conseguia.

\- Zoya! - Sonya exclamou pegando a garota no colo - Sinto muito Rose, espero que ela não tenha te machucado...

\- Não machucou - Rose se apressou em dizer.

\- Mama - Vika reclamou - Eu estou com fome...

\- Você comeu meio pão não faz nem uma hora, Viktoria - Minha mãe ralhou enquanto Sonya guiava Rose até a sala.

\- Eu estou comendo por dois! - Ela exclamou.

\- Não está não... - Eu me aproximei de minha irmã, a envolvendo em um abraço - Você está comendo bem por um só...

\- O médico já reclamou que ela está ganhando muito peso para apenas um mês - Minha mãe me informou - Se eu deixar, ela passa o dia comendo.

\- Vocês dois são chatos - Ela reclamou - Qual a graça de estar gravida e não poder comer o que eu quiser?

\- Eu vou ver como Rose está - Eu revirei os olhos diante daquele comentário seguindo diretamente para a sala, deixando as duas em uma pequena discussão.

\- Isso não é verdade! - Eu ouvi Sonya exclamar sentada em um dos sofás da sala.

\- Não é verdade? - Jack gargalhou - Seu irmão estava junto! Ele não me deixaria mentir..

\- Eu não deixaria você mentir sobre o que? - Eu franzi o cenho ao ver Zoya acomodada no colo de Rose.

Rose tinha esticado a perna sobre um puff que alguém tinha providenciado e Zoya estava em seu colo, esticada em cima da perna da morena ainda tentando soltar os fechos da bota. Rose não parecia incomodada, muito pelo contrário, ela estava totalmente absorta na história que Jack estava contando.

\- Sobre o fato da sua irmã ficar encarnada no demônio cada vez que vamos para a Russia - Jack provocou Sonya, me fazendo rir ao me sentar ao lado da Morena. Sonya com certeza não aguenta muito bem viagens e sempre acaba se irritando. Jack não se cansa de contar sobre o último ano, quando os dois foram visitar alguns tios nossos em Moscou.

\- Não! - Zoya Gritou se jogando do colo da Morena e me empurrando para longe - Sai tio imka...

\- Ela não está deixando ninguém ficar perto da Rose - Karo explicou.

Eu me levantei vendo a garota escalar o sofá com dificuldade e se sentar no lugar em que eu estava antes, me observando com um olhar desconfiado. Rose se voltou para Jack, tentando segurar o riso.

\- Você já foi quantas vezes para a Rússia? - Rose perguntou com curiosidade enquanto Karo abria um espaço para que eu me sentasse ao seu lado.

\- Três vezes - Jack respondeu - Dimitri foi junto em uma dessas vezes e está de prova que Sonya não fica em seu estado normal.

\- Dimka! - Sonya se virou em busca de ajuda.

\- Sinto muito Sonya - Eu suspirei - Eu tenho que concordar com Jack nessa.

\- Enfim - Jack continuou - Ano passado foi pior ainda, não tinha ninguém da família por perto...

\- Não foi tão ruim - Sonya protestou.

\- Você nunca viu essa mulher se transformar em Russa, Rose - Jack confidenciou - Assim que descemos do avião, ela já me xingou de nomes desconhecidos pelo simples fato de estar cansada.

\- Foram 14h de viagem - Sonya se defendeu - E Zoya estava super agitada. É claro que eu estaria cansada...

\- Você ficou do mesmo jeito quando me visitou em Baltimore - Eu provoquei - E era apenas 4 horas daqui.

\- Calado - Ela murmurou.

O som da campainha acabou interrompendo nossa conversa, e logo uma Viktoria eufórica surgiu correndo.

\- Ele veio! - Ela exclamou em êxtase.

\- Não acredito - Karo gemeu.

\- Quem veio? - Eu perguntei apesar de ter um péssimo pressentimento Sobre isso.

\- Ela convidou o Dragomir, ele já veio duas vezes essa semana - Karo reclamou. Então no fim ele está realmente tentando algo com ela? E Mia?

\- Ahh... é Você - Ela suspirou desanimada ao Abrir a porta e encontrar Abe Mazur parado ali - Entre... Mãe, Abe está aqui..

\- Que Recepção agradável - Ele abriu um sorriso irônico ao entrar na sala.

\- Velhote? - Rose se virou com dificuldade com Zoya de volta à sua perna.

\- Rosemarie - Ele se aproximou com um sorriso no rosto observando a cena entre as duas - Não sabia que você tinha jeito com crianças.

\- O que você está fazendo aqui? - Rose piscou confusa.

\- Abe - Minha mãe exclamou ao entrar na sala - Rose, espero que você não se importe, mas acabamos convidando seu pai para almoçar hoje.

\- É claro que ela não se importa - Abe lhe deu uma piscadela - Ainda mais sabendo que eu terei que ir embora amanhã, certo?

\- Eu não sabia - Rose continuou confusa.

\- E então - Abe sorriu se sentando ao lado da filha, recebendo um olhar desagradável de Zoya - Sobre o que estamos falando? Vocês dois estão brigados?

\- Não - Karo provocou - Zoya não quer que Dimitri se sente perto da tia Rose.

\- Isso sim é algo interessante - Abe sorriu para a garota - Talvez eu devesse te dar um presente, garotinha.

\- Presente - Ela arregalou os olhos pulando para o colo de Abe..

\- Você poderia criar uma criança menos mercenária? - Eu me virei para Sonya.

\- Ok Zoya - Minha mãe interrompeu quando a garota começou a brincar com o lenço Carmesim de Abe, a pegando no colo - Vamos na cozinha com a Babushka, eu vou te conseguir algum chocolate..

\- Como está o pé, Garotinha? - Abe provocou.

\- Não me chame de garotinha - Rose revirou os olhos.

\- Sim... - Ele deu um suspiro sentido - Você não é mais uma garotinha... Acho que Belikov tem se aproveitado muito disso...

\- Acho que isso será interessante - Karo Sorriu.

\- Velhote - Rose murmurou envergonhada - Aqui não...

A campainha voltou a tocar e novamente Vika veio correndo, e para meu desgosto, dessa vez realmente era André.

\- Estou apenas definindo os termos desse relacionamento, garotinha - Ele me lançou um sorriso ameaçador - Por mais que eu considere crianças encantadoras, eu prefiro não ter netos por enquanto..

\- A conversa aqui parece estar interessante - André comentou parado ao lado de Viktoria.

\- Tenho certeza que meu irmão sabe muito bem colocar um preservativo, Abe - Karo respondeu por mim, aumentando a expressão de Choque da Rose. - diferente de certas pessoas.

\- Hey, nós usamos preservativo - Vika se defendeu. - Ao contrário desses dois.

\- Vika - A voz de Rose aumentou algumas oitavas - Tem coisas que meu pai não precisa ficar sabendo!

\- Tem coisas que a minha irmã mais nova não precisa ficar sabendo! - Eu me virei para Rose de forma questionadora. _O que ela anda conversando com minhas irmãs?_

\- Ok - Abe se levantou - Acho melhor eu sair daqui antes que eu acabe descobrindo mais detalhes sobre a vida sexual movimentada da minha filha e seja obrigado a matar meu genro...

\- Eu não queria estar em seu lugar - Jack sussurrou.

\- Eu espero que nenhum outro detalhe tenha sido compartilhado - Eu murmurei fitando Rose.

\- Eu acho que minha pressão caiu - Rose choramingou.

\- Eu não caio mais nessa - Eu revirei os olhos.

\- Droga... 

\- Qual o grande problema, Dimka? - Karo deu de ombros - Mulheres compartilham as coisas. Faz parte do que somos.

\- Rose, o que você andou compartilhando com minhas irmãs? - Eu respirei fundo.

\- Nada demais - Ela se defendeu.

\- Nunca entendi essa necessidade de compartilhar - Jack comentou enquanto André arrumava um lugar para se sentar ao lado de Viktoria. - Você nunca falou nada sobre mim para ninguém, certo Sonya?

\- Claro que não! - Ela exclamou enquanto Vika sufocava uma risada.

\- Viu - Ele se virou com uma expressão vitoriosa para Karo - Não são todas...

\- Jack... - Karo o observou com pena.

\- Sonya já nos contou algumas coisas - Vika gargalhou.

\- Algumas coisas?- Ele arregalou os olhos - Que coisas?

\- Se você abrir a boca, eu mato você - Sonya ameaçou vika.

\- O que exatamente vocês falam? - André perguntou com curiosidade...

\- Situações, coisas esquisitas, engraçadas, diferentes... - Karo deu de ombros.

\- Tamanho.. - Vika provocou Jack.

\- Tamanho? - André perguntou surpreso.

\- Rose? - Eu ergui uma sobrancelha, lhe lançando um olhar especulativo.

\- Não olhe pra mim, eu nunca falei de tamanho nenhum pras suas irmãs - Ela se defendeu.

\- Você falou para alguém? - Eu insisti, vendo-a adquirir uma expressão culpada.

\- Lissa pode ter alguma noção... - Ela desviou o olhar.

\- O que você anda falando pra minha irmã? - André perguntou surpreso.

\- Não é como se ela fosse virgem - Rose murmurou enquanto minha mente ainda se prendia no tipo de conversa que ela poderia estar tendo com Lissa.

\- Com aquele noivo? - André revirou os olhos - Eu não duvido...

\- Seja lá sobre o que estiverem falando, vai ter que esperar - minha mãe interrompeu entrando na sala - O almoço está pronto.

\- Estamos deixando o Dimka envergonhado - Karo gargalho se levantando - E Rose como uma boa cunhada, está nos ajudando...

\- Eu não fiz nada - Rose murmurou enquanto eu a ajudava a se levantar do sofá e a segui até a cozinha.

\- Aposto que Dimka discorda disso - Vika cantarolou enquanto todos tentavam se acomodar na sala de jantar de minha mãe - Lissa deve ter adorado os detalhes...

\- Detalhes do que? - Abe questionou.

\- Deixa pra lá, velhote - Rose suspirou, minha avó estava sentada ao lado de Abe e nos observava com curiosidade.

\- Vamos mudar de assunto? - Eu pedi.

\- Pense no que te falei, Ibrahim - Yeva comentou por fim - Eu acho que seria uma boa ideia.

\- Eu concordo com minha mãe - Minha mãe afirmou.

\- Do que vocês estão falando? - Rose questionou

\- Não seja curiosa, garota - Minha avó ralhou. - Eu te falei que você deveria ter tirado ela daquele colégio interno e cuidado você mesmo da educação da garota, Ibrahim.

\- Vó - Eu rosnei ao notar Rose completamente sem graça. - Já chega!

\- Sinto muito Rose - Minha mãe suspirou enquanto todos permaneciam em um silencio desconfortável. - Ela não está em um bom dia...

\- A garota tem que aprender que tem coisas que não são da conta dela - Yeva continuou fazendo meu sangue ferver. Será que não vai ter um dia que Rose venha aqui e não aconteça nada para chatea-la?

\- Ela já entendeu, Yeva - Abe interrompeu falando em russo - Não precisa tocar em assuntos passados.

\- Você realmente deveria ter tirado a garota daquele colégio - Yeva respondeu também em Russo - Ela não teria passado por tantas coisas se você tivesse feito isso.

\- Não era minha decisão - Abe disse com firmeza.

\- Eu sei que vocês acham que estão melhorando as coisas falando em russo - Jack comentou - Mas não ajuda muito...

\- Rose.. - Minha mãe gemeu.

\- Está tudo bem - Ela declarou sem desviar o olhar do prato, me fazendo sentir vontade de tira-la dali imediatamente.

\- Só acho que ela deveria cuidar dos próprios assuntos - Minha avó voltou a falar em inglês, fazendo com que eu considerasse a possibilidade de chuta-la. Porem a campainha acabou interrompendo aquela situação.

\- Eu atendo - Rose avisou se levantando depressa e saindo sem as muletas, não dando tempo de ninguém contestar sua decisão.

\- Qual o seu problema? - Eu murmurei para minha avó antes de seguir Rose.

Eu segui para a sala, encontrando Rose parada à porta, encarando Mia com uma expressão cansada.

\- O que você quer? - Rose murmurou sem abrir espaço para a garota entrar na casa, apesar de estar claro o que ela queria.

\- Eu quero falar com André - Ela declarou.

\- E eu quero que meu pé se cure magicamente - Rose respondeu impaciente - Mas nem sempre conseguimos o que queremos.

\- Rose, eu cuido disso - Eu me aproximei observando Mia com curiosidade, o que ela quer aqui?

\- Eu preciso falar com o André, Dimitri - Mia pediu.

\- E eu preciso bater a porta na sua cara - Rose emendou enquanto eu tentava tira-la da frente da porta.

\- Porque você não manca até onde André está e o chama para mim, Hathaway?

\- Porque você não volta pro inferno, noiva do Chucky? - Rose respondeu.

\- Se você quer falar com André, procure-o em outro lugar - Eu avisei fazendo Rose se afastar para poder fechar a porta.

\- Eu preciso falar com ele agora - Mia impediu que eu fechasse a porta, ela tinha um certo desespero na voz.

\- O que ela está fazendo aqui? - Vika exclamou. _Ótimo!_

\- Eu vim falar com o meu namorado - Mia provocou Vika - Sabe aquele que você está tentando roubar de mim?

\- É uma corna mansa mesmo - Rose murmurou.

\- Que barulho todo é esse? - Minha mãe veio verificar o que estava acontecendo.

\- Você vai embora agora - Vika tomou meu lugar na porta. - Você não tem nada pra falar com ele.

\- É importante - Ela insistiu.

\- Não importa - Rose interrompeu - Aqui não é lugar pra isso.

\- Eu não perguntei a sua opinião, Hathaway! - Ela fitou Rose com desprezo.

\- Você está usando esse tom com quem? - Abe surgiu na sala, fazendo a garota empalidecer - Espero que não seja com Rosemarie.

\- Sr Mazur... - Mia Balbuciou - Eu não sabia que o senhor estava aqui e...

\- Mia... - André exclamou entrando na sala. - O que você está fazendo aqui?

\- Você não fala com ela! - Vika rosnou e direção ao rapaz. - Me espera na cozinha...

\- Viktoria - Minha mãe ralhou - Você não deve falar assim com as pessoas. Você não manda no rapaz!

\- Eu preciso falar com você - Mia implorou - E você não me atende mais...

\- Porque ele vai ter um filho comigo... Ele não tem mais tempo para perder com você. - Vika respondeu. Ver minha irmã se rebaixando dessa forma, me irritava. Mas eu prometi que não me envolveria. 

\- Camarada, a gente pode sair do meio dessa bagunça? - Rose pediu.

\- Você não é a unica que vai ter um filho - Mia declarou deixando todos surpresos.

_Mais essa agora!_


	32. Capítulo 32 - All The Small Things

_Late night, come home_

_Work sucks, I know_

_She left me roses by the stairs_

_Surprises let me know she cares_

_Say it aint so, I will not go_

_Turn the lights off, carry me home_

_** All The Small Things - Blink 182 ** _

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eu passei a semana inteira tentando arrumar uma boa oportunidade de falar para Dimitri que eu o amava, mas nunca arrumava o momento perfeito. Era pra isso ser tão difícil?

Acabei obtendo a resposta que eu queria na sexta, enquanto cozinhávamos para Syd e Adrian. Ele me apoiou sobre minha mudança de nome, e uma coisa eu tinha certeza eu realmente não poderia mais viver sem ele. Eu faria o que meu pai me sugeriu, tentaria uma vaga em Mobile ou algum outro hospital, obviamente eu precisaria conseguir uma carta de recomendação com Stan, mas isso seria apenas um detalhe.

Eu aguardei Dimitri dormir e comecei a pesquisar os hospitais no Alabama que tinham um bom programa cardiotorácico. Minhas melhores opções eram em Birmingham e no University of South Alabama Medical Center, o mesmo aonde Eric estava internado. Ali seria uma boa opção, mas Birmingham também ficava a apenas 4 horas de viagem, eu poderia vir para Fairhope nas minhas folgas. Seria melhor que voltar para Nova York.

Isso seria uma ótima maneira de provar meu amor por Dimitri, eu ficaria com ele. Eu realmente ficaria com ele!

E quando eu conseguisse a vaga, eu contaria para ele minha decisão e o que me motivou. Isso sim seria especial o suficiente!

Eu peguei o contato dos dois hospitais e pediria ajuda a Abe se fosse necessário. Eu conseguiria essa vaga. Eu decidi dormir ao notar Dimitri se movendo desconfortavelmente ao meu lado.

Eu me aconcheguei em seu peito e deixei o sono me embalar ouvindo as batidas de seu coração.

Eu acordei sentindo o olhar de Dimitri sobre mim, ele logo trouxe seus lábios até os meus, enquanto eu mantinha os olhos fechados.

\- Eu sei que está acordada - Dimitri acariciou meu rosto.

\- Você não tem como saber disso - Eu murmurei com um sorriso no rosto.

\- Eu sei agora - Ele riu - Vamos, não podemos passar o dia todo na cama..

\- Porque não? - Eu ofereci um sorriso travesso enquanto me sentava na cama e me espreguiçava, atraindo o olhar de Dimitri para meus seios, que estavam bem destacados com o decote do pijama que eu usava.

\- Acho que podemos ficar na cama por mais algumas horas - Ele sorriu me puxando de volta para ele.

Nós realmente só levantamos depois de algumas horas, Dimitri desceu para preparar nosso Brunch¹, já que realmente gastamos uma boa parte da manhã na cama, enquanto eu tentava me vestir, escondendo de Dimitri o desconforto que estava sentindo. Meu tornozelo tinha voltado a inchar, provavelmente pelo fato de eu não estar usando as muletas.

Eu o encontrei fazendo ovos mexidos com bacon na cozinha. O aroma estava realmente maravilhoso, me fazendo imaginar como seria nossa vida daqui pra frente.

Eu ficaria ocupada nos próximo anos, a residencia tomaria boa parte do meu tempo. Mas eu com certeza aproveitaria muito o meu russo nas horas vagas. Será que ele continuaria me mimando tanto quanto ele faz agora? O que ele espera para o futuro?

Eu me lembrei de uma conversa que tivemos enquanto trabalhávamos na cabana. Ele me falou que comprou uma casa grande para uma família grande. Ele pensa em ter filhos? Pois apesar de querer ter uma família, crianças não estão nos meus planos pelos próximos seis anos no mínimo, ele estaria disposto a esperar?

\- No que você está pensando? - Ele se aproximou da banqueta aonde eu estava sentada com dois pratos de ovos e bacon, colocando um na minha frente e seguindo até a geladeira para pegar uma jarra de suco.

\- Em como o cheiro está maravilhoso - Eu sorri deixando de lado aqueles pensamentos sem sentido. - Você vai realmente me acostumar mal, camarada.

\- Você pode começar a me acostumar mal também - Ele me deu uma piscadela - Eu sei que você faz um ótimo ovo mexido com bacon...

\- Omelete - Eu o corrigi.

\- Ovo mexido - Ele gargalhou, me fazendo revirar os olhos.

Nós comemos, enquanto fazíamos planos para o resto do dia. Eu realmente queria sair, mas Dimitri não queria que eu forçasse tanto o pé, me garantindo que me levaria para alguns lugares interessantes assim que eu tirasse a bota.

Dimitri começou a colocar a louça suja na lava louças enquanto eu guardava o suco e os ovos na geladeira. O som da campainha chamou nossa atenção, fazendo com que eu parasse tudo e seguisse para a porta.

\- Rose, quem é? - Eu ouvi a voz de Dimitri enquanto eu observava Lissa completamente chocada.

Ela tinha um olhar suplicante e estava com uma faca enorme na mão. O que está acontecendo com ela?

\- Você veio me matar? - Eu a encarei em duvida - Porque se for isso, você tinha que ter me apunhalado assim que eu abri a porta.

\- Eu já tinha aberto esse... - Ela começou ofegante - E eu acho que joguei a embalagem fora e não sei quem deu... Como eu vou devolver se eu não sei???

\- O que está acontecendo? - Dimitri surgiu atrás de mim, olhando para a garota com preocupação.

\- Eu não consigo respirar e... - Lissa choramingou - Eu acho que estou infartando também.

\- Liss - Eu suspirei enquanto Dimitri a guiava para dentro de casa, fazendo com que ela se sentasse no sofá, saindo em seguida em direção à cozinha. - Você não está infartando.

\- Acho que está na cara que eu estou - Ela chorou.

\- Lissa - Dimitri se ajoelhou na frente dela com um copo de água na mão - Eu preciso que você se acalme, e beba devagar. Tudo bem?

Ela assentiu seguindo suas instruções enquanto eu o observava com uma expressão preocupada.

\- Quer me contar o que aconteceu? - Eu questionei.

\- Meu pai está no quarto - Ela respirou fundo, enquanto Dimitri se sentava na mesa de centro, nos observando. - E como o maior risco já passou, eu percebi que já estava na hora de lidar com toda a bagunça do casamento. Já faz uma semana e os presentes ainda estavam lá...

\- Talvez seja melhor você dar um tempo nisso - Dimitri sugeriu - As vezes, é preciso ir devagar...

\- Eu não sei como eu poderia fazer isso - Lissa declarou em um tom triste. - Eu nem sei quem eu sou sem ele... Eu.. Nós estávamos juntos desde sempre.

\- Liss - Eu segurei sua mão com o máximo de delicadeza que eu consegui - Mesmo que não haja uma pilula magica para sua dor, você encontrará uma maneira de seguir em frente...

\- Será? - Ela enxugou uma lagrima.

\- Sim.. - Eu garanti - E quando você seguir em frente, você vai superar.. Eu sou a prova viva disso.

\- Roza - Dimitri me interrompeu - Você não queria sair? Porque você não ajuda Lissa a resolver essa situação dos presentes?

\- Você faria isso? - Lissa me perguntou esperançosa.

\- Claro - Eu sorri - Vamos.

Eu passei o resto do dia com Lissa e Jill, que decidiu ajudar também. Nós fomos até a casa de todos que presentearam Liss e alguns garantiram que não era necessário devolver o presente. Elas acabaram jantando com Dimitri e eu, e eu acabei levando um sermão assim que as duas saíram por quase ter caído ao tentar andar sem as muletas.

Dimitri notou que meu tornozelo estava inchado e eu tive que dar razão à ele. Provavelmente meu pé já estaria bem melhor se eu tivesse o mantido em repouso como deveria.

No dia seguinte, o almoço na casa das Belikovas ocorreu de forma natural. Sonya e Jack me fizeram rir, Zoya ficou em cima de mim, Yeva me constrangeu. Tudo ocorreu da mesma forma de sempre.

Pelo menos até Mia aparecer e começar toda aquela confusão. Ela realmente falou que está grávida? Todos estavam congelados no mesmo lugar, totalmente confusos. André parecia realmente prestes a desmaiar.

\- Entre - Olena foi a primeira a se recuperar, tirando Viktoria da frente da porta - Não vamos resolver isso na porta de casa.

\- Você acabou de falar que eu não sou a única que vai ter um filho? - Vika balbuciou.

\- Camarada.. - Eu tentei chamar sua atenção novamente, mas percebi que dessa vez seria impossível tirar Dimitri dali.

\- Não! - Ele me cortou enquanto encarava André com uma expressão nada boa.

\- Eu acho melhor levar Zoya pra casa - Sonya murmurou voltando para a cozinha com a menina no colo. A única da família que continuava tranquilamente na sala de jantar era Yeva.

\- Mia... O que está acontecendo? - André recuperou a fala.

\- Eu quis esperar para ter certeza - Mia comentou humildemente tirando uma pequena sacola do bolso de trás da calça e entregando para André.

\- Nós sempre usamos camisinha Mia - Ele exclamou olhando os vários testes de farmácia que tinham dentro da sacola.

\- Alguém não sabe como colocar então.. - Karo murmurou.

\- Me arruma uma camisinha e uma banana que eu ensino! - Eu revirei os olhos.

\- Rose... - Vika ofegou.

\- O que? É o meu trabalho como médica!

\- Seu trabalho como médica? - Abe me olhou confuso - Foi pra isso que eu paguei sua faculdade?

\- Pra que eu possa ensinar idiotas como não se reproduzir - Eu expliquei em um tom baixo - Faz parte do trabalho..

\- Eu... Eu posso ter encontrado sua caixa de preservativos quando dormi na sua casa e furado todos - Mia admitiu sem jeito surpreendendo a todos. Está explicado o tanto de falhas que aconteceu com André.

\- Você o que? - Vika gritou.

\- Porque você faria isso? - André se sentou no sofá completamente chocado.

\- Porque eu achei que se eu tivesse um filho, você ficaria de vez comigo - Mia explicou.

\- Eu já estava com você, Mia - Ele rosnou.

\- Por mais que isso seja fascinante, eu preciso ir - Abe comentou após observar o horário - Me avise se precisar de ajuda para se livrar desse aí, Belikov.

\- Como certeza não - Dimitri murmurou com raiva.

\- Você prometeu que não se envolveria - Eu sussurrei para Dimitri, segurando sua mão.

\- Você não pensou duas vezes antes de me largar por ela - Mia o acusou - Eu sabia que seria questão de tempo até você me largar pela Hathaway.

\- Você bebeu? - Eu exclamei - Eu estou com Dimitri!

\- Mas André..

\- O que André faz ou deixa de fazer não importa - Dimitri respirou fundo - Rose nunca esteve interessada nele.

\- Sim, ela sempre esteve interessada em Dimitri, até um cego poderia ver isso - Karo revirou os olhos.

\- Então quer dizer que eu engravidei pra evitar que a Rose ficasse com o André? - Vika encarou mia, enquanto Olena parecia completamente perdida naquela situação.

\- Você engravidou porque não deveria estar transando com o meu namorado - Mia rosnou - Eu não sabia que ele iria usar os preservativos com você.

\- A grande questão é com quantas ele usou. - Karo apontou fazendo André empalidecer - quantos Bebes Dragomirs teremos no fim das contas?

\- Pela cara dele, serão muitos - Eu apontei.

\- O que você vai fazer André? - Vika cruzou os braços. - Você vai ter dois filhos, não pode ficar com as duas...

\- Eu sou a sua namorada original - Mia apontou.

\- É bom ele pensar bem antes de responder. - Dimitri rosnou.

\- Eu preciso falar com a minha mãe - Ele gemeu - Eu não sei o que fazer.

\- O que sua mãe tem a ver com essa história? - Mia questionou.

\- Essa é uma boa pergunta - Vika ergueu uma sobrancelha.

\- Ela me disse o que fazer quando você engravidou e..

\- Você está dizendo que só ficou comigo porque sua mãe mandou? - Vika exclamou irritada.

\- É claro que foi - Mia gargalhou, me fazendo segurar com força o braço de Dimitri para evitar que ele se envolvesse. - Ele nunca ficaria com alguém como você...

\- É bom você tomar cuidado com o que fala, Rinaldi - Vika se virou para Mia. - E você não me respondeu, André...

\- Bem... Eu estava namorando com a Mia e...

\- Eu vou matar ele - Dimitri rosnou. André definitivamente não deveria ter falado isso.

\- É isso que você tem a dizer? - Vika o encarou com raiva, antes de se virar para o irmão - Dimka...

Dimitri me lançou um rapido olhar em busca de confirmação, enquanto Karo nos encarava com um sorriso cheio de expectativa no rosto.

\- Resolva logo isso - Eu revirei os olhos, soltando seu braço em seguida.

\- Dimitri - Olena avisou antes de seguir para a cozinha - Na minha sala não.

\- Na sua sala não o que? - Mia nos observou assustada enquanto Dimitri avançava na direção do loiro.

\- Vika... - André se levantou tentando manter distancia de Dimitri, enquanto Vika e Karo se sentavam no sofá observando a cena. - Vika... Nós podemos conversar?

\- Rose - Vika me chamou - seu pé não está doendo?

\- Roza - Isso acabou chamando a atenção de Dimitri - Você está em pé há muito tempo, sente-se.

André tentou aproveitar o momento de distração de Dimitri enquanto eu mancava até o sofá aonde as outras garotas estavam, mas Dimitri acabou o segurando pela gola da camisa, impedindo que ele fugisse.

\- Solta Ele! - Mia gritou enquanto Dimitri arrastava André para fora - Eu vou chamar a policia!

\- Dimka - Karo gritou - tenta ficar na frente da casa, pra gente poder ver pela janela...

\- E se ela realmente chamar a policia?- Eu perguntei vendo Mia pegar o celular.

\- O que ela vai falar? - Karo deu de ombros - 'O Dr Belikov está dando uma surra no meu namorado por ter engravidado a irmã dele?' Adivinha pra quem o xerife vai dar razão...

\- As coisas aqui realmente são diferentes de Nova York - Eu murmurei.

\- O que ele pensa que está fazendo? - Yeva murmurou surgindo do meu lado, observando o russo chutar André no estomago enquanto ele permanecia encolhido no chão tentando se proteger.

\- Ensinando o Dragomir a não ser um idiota - Karo explicou.

\- Se ele continuar falando em Russo, o rapaz não vai entender nada - A velha reclamou batendo no vidro da janela e gritando para Dimitri - Em Inglês Dimitri, você precisa falar em Inglês...

\- Em russo fica mais intimidador - Vika comentou pensativa.

\- Ok - Eu me levantei mancando até a porta aonde Mia chorava pedindo para Dimitri deixar André em paz - Sai da minha frente coisinha.

\- Faz ele parar - Ela choramingou em desespero.

\- Hey, camarada.. - Eu caminhei até ele, ignorando o olhar chocado dos vizinhos - já está bom...

\- Se você chegar perto da minha irmã outra vez - Dimitri ameaçou enquanto eu envolvia seu braço e o arrastava delicadamente para longe.

\- Sem ameaças de morte, camarada. - Eu avisei - Não pode fazer isso em publico.

\- Eu sou o pai do filho da sua irmã - André gemeu ainda deitado no chão - Eu vou ter que chegar perto dela de vez em quando.

\- Ok, então você vai precisar de permissão para isso, de agora em diante - Eu revirei os olhos enquanto Mia corria para ajuda-lo a se levantar.

\- Vocês são loucos - Mia acusou com raiva.

\- Mia chega.. - André tossiu. - Eu vou pra casa...

\- Eu dirijo pra você - Ela o acompanhou até o carro.

\- Você está sem a muleta de novo - Dimitri desviou o olhar enquanto eu tirava algumas mechas de cabelo que tinham se soltado e caído em frente ao seu rosto, colocando-as atrás de sua orelha. Ele parecia envergonhado por eu ter presenciado tudo aquilo.

\- Essa é uma ótima oportunidade pra você me carregar para casa - Eu sorri, fazendo com que ele olhasse em meus olhos - Você consegue fazer isso, ou já gastou toda a sua energia?

\- Vamos - Ele me ofereceu um mínimo sorriso, antes de me pegar no colo e realmente me carregar até o carro.

\- Eu estava brincando - Eu gargalhei quando ele me colocou no chão e abriu a porta para que eu entrasse.

\- Eu vou buscar suas muletas, volto logo - Ele garantiu.

Ele realmente não demorou. Logo estávamos à caminho de casa com minhas muletas e um pouco de comida que Olena acabou nos mandando, já que acabamos não comendo nada por conta de toda aquela situação.

Dimitri permaneceu pensativo por todo o caminho, enquanto eu tentava entender o que aconteceu com ele. Ele finalmente bateu no André, deveria estar feliz, certo?

\- Eu sinto muito por hoje - Ele suspirou quando chegamos em casa.

\- pelo o que? - Eu o encarei confusa. Ele acha que eu fiquei chateada por ele ter batido no André?

\- Por tudo. - Ele respirou fundo - A forma como minha avó te tratou, eu me envolvi na situação da Vika mesmo depois de ter te prometido, você nem conseguiu comer...

\- Dimitri, isso é besteira - Eu revirei os olhos - você não tem culpa da sua avó ser maluca, ou da mia ter aparecido e interrompido o almoço. Você nem tem culpa de ter batido no André, eu estava quase fazendo isso..

\- Eu não sei o que acontece - Ele exclamou frustrado - Eu juro que minha família não é tão louca quanto aparentam. Parece que eles combinam de fazer os maiores absurdos quando eu decido te levar lá!

\- Dimitri, sua família é ótima - Eu sorri ao perceber o que estava preocupando sua mente - Você não tem que se preocupar com isso.

\- Espero não ter te assustado - Ele acariciou meu rosto.

\- Me assustar? - Eu gargalhei - Camarada, aquela foi uma das coisas mais excitantes que eu já vi.

\- Sério? - Ele me lançou um olhar divertido - É isso que você considera excitante?

\- Uma das muitas coisas em você, camarada - Eu provoquei apenas para ser envolvida pelos braços de Dimitri e sentir seus lábios macios sobre os meus.

Dimitri me pegou no colo, subindo em direção ao quarto. Acho que no fim, não vamos almoçar.

No dia seguinte eu tive resposta por e-mail dos dois hospitais que eu tinha entrado em contato, o que mais me chamou atenção foi o University of South Alabama Medical Center. O chefe de cirurgia queria marcar uma reunião comigo, caso eu realmente tivesse interesse em tentar a residencia ali. Creio que isso se devia a toda a situação com Eric, eu acabei ficando meio conhecida no hospital e todos sabiam de quem eu era filha.

_Pelo menos ela me ajudaria em alguma coisa no fim._

\- Está tudo bem? - Dimitri estava sentado na poltrona do meu consultório, e me olhava desconfiado enquanto eu lia atentamente o e-mail no meu celular.

\- Sim - Eu sorri. Quando menos ele esperar, eu vou estar contando que consegui a residencia aqui e que com isso eu estaria disposta a passar minha vida ao seu lado. Talvez eu pudesse esvaziar de vez a cabana.

\- O que você tanto olha? - Ele insistiu.

\- Recebi um e-mail de um hospital.. - Eu soltei sem querer. _Rose, você vai acabar estragando a surpresa!_

\- Um e-mail? - Dimitri me encarou com uma expressão estranha. Era como se ele estivesse esperando algo assim, mas ele não tinha como saber que eu planejava isso, tinha? - Sobre o que?

\- Sim - Eu desconversei bloqueando o celular e seguindo até ele, me sentando em seu colo - Não é nada importante.

\- Tem que ser importante para te deixar tão concentrada - Ele comentou colocando uma mecha de cabelo solta atras de minha orelha.

\- Apenas recebi noticias de alguns colegas da faculdade - Eu menti. - Sério, não é nada.

\- Você me contaria se fosse? - Seu olhar me deixou desconfortável por um momento. O que está acontecendo com ele? Ele não parecia zangado ou até mesmo desconfiado, seu olhar me transmitia medo.

\- O que está acontecendo com você? - Eu franzi o cenho.

\- Desculpe - Ele desviou o olhar - Eu não consegui dormir bem a noite, estou cansado.

\- É só isso mesmo? - Eu entrelacei nossos dedos e levei o dorso de sua mão até meus lábios, depositando um beijo ali.

\- Sim - Ele declarou, mais uma vez eu vi aquele sentimento impregnado em seu olhar.

Talvez ele esteja com algum problema e não queira me contar. Esse pensamento me entristeceu um pouco. Eu me abri totalmente com ele, porque ele ainda está escondendo segredos de mim?

\- Você me contaria se não fosse? - Eu questionei olhando em seus olhos.

\- Rose...

\- Tudo bem... - Eu o interrompi - Eu.. eu só vou estar aqui, ok? Eu vou esperar até você estar pronto para falar.. Não precisa falar nada enquanto você não quiser, mas eu não vou sair do seu lado.

\- É uma promessa? - Ele perguntou me surpreendendo. Apesar de tentar passar um tom calmo e descontraído, eu sentia uma certa suplica por trás disso, me fazendo franzir o cenho novamente com a confusão de pensamentos que tomou conta da minha mente.

\- Claro... - Eu respondi me levantando - Eu preciso tirar uma duvida sobre um paciente que Stan me passou, você me espera aqui ou...

\- Pode ir - Ele se levantou - Eu vou trabalhar um pouco.

\- A gente podia treinar suturas depois - Eu propus - Faz tempo que não fazemos isso.

\- Desde que você se costurou em uma laranja - Ele gargalhou - Eu vou arrumar as laranjas...

\- Dessa vez você não vai conseguir me distrair Belikov - eu provoquei enquanto saia do consultório - Esteja avisado.

Eu manquei escada acima, pensando em como entrar naquele assunto com Stan

Eu bati na porta do consultório do Stan e fiquei aguardando permissão para entrar. Espero que ele não crie problemas em me dar a carta.

\- Entre - Ouvi sua voz soar clara. Pelo menos ele não parecia estar irritado, e sua expressão quando eu abri a porta era curiosa e não raivosa. _Ótimo_. - O que você quer, Hathaway?

\- Eu queria te pedir um favor... - Eu comecei sem jeito.

\- Sente-se - Ele apontou - Você nunca vai se recuperar assim.

\- Obrigada - Eu sorri, me sentindo deslocada.

\- E então... O que eu posso fazer por você? - Ele questionou.

\- Eu estava pensando... - Eu respirei fundo tomando coragem - Eu estou tentando conseguir a vaga na residencia cardiotorácica em Mobile... Eu tenho uma entrevista marcada, mas eu preciso de uma carta de recomendação...

\- Uma carta de recomendação... - Ele repetiu me avaliando atentamente. Será que ele se ofendeu com o pedido?

\- Sim...

\- Sua mãe não é a melhor cirurgiã cardiotorácica? - Ele estreitou os olhos - Ela poderia cuidar disso, não? Algum motivo para você evitar fazer esse pedido à ela?

\- Eu não estou aqui pra falar da minha mãe, Stan - Eu revirei os olhos. Ele tinha que dificultar as coisas.

\- Não... Você está aqui para me pedir um favor... - Ele me olhou nos olhos - mesmo tendo a chance de conseguir uma vaga melhor, se pedir para a pessoa certa.

\- Olha, se você não quer fazer isso.. - Eu comecei a me levantar. Já vi que isso vai ser algo inútil, talvez eu possa apelar para Abe.

\- Sente-se Rose - Sua voz soou firme, fazendo com que eu obedecesse imediatamente. - Eu estou apenas tentando entender o que está acontecendo. E se você quer ter alguma chance de conseguir essa recomendação, é começar a falar e deixar essa droga de atitude do lado de fora do meu consultório.

\- Eu não me dou bem com ela, ok? - Eu o encarei com raiva por ele me fazer admitir aquilo. - Ela falhou comigo em cada aspecto da minha vida..

\- Ela falhou com você? - Ele estreitou os olhos - Desculpe, mas você anda se drogando?

\- O que? Claro que não! - Eu respondi um tanto ultrajada. Que tipo de pergunta é essa?

\- Você está na cadeia? Ela te espancou? - Ele insistiu com os olhos brilhando.

\- Não - Eu suspirei desviando o olhar. Porque eu estou falando sobre isso com ele?

\- Você na verdade é uma jovem e perfeitamente saudável medica de 28 anos - Ele continuou me avaliando - é bem sucedida, não consigo ver como ela pode ter falhado. Porque na verdade, ela poderia ter feito um trabalho bem pior.

\- Você não entende - Eu o acusei, apesar de saber que no fundo ele estava certo. Ela pode ter me abandonado emocionalmente, mas nunca deixou que faltasse nada para mim, mesmo antes de Abe aparecer. Ela me colocou na melhor escola que podia, para que eu tivesse algum futuro... Realmente não seria justo falar que ela falhou em todos os aspectos.

\- Ok, supondo que eu não entenda - Ele continuou - Porque você veio a mim e não pediu para o Belikov resolver? Ele também é seu chefe...

\- Ele não sabe - Eu murmurei. Pra que tantas perguntas? Ele só precisa me dar a droga da carta!

\- E você acha que esconder as coisas dele é o certo a se fazer? - Ele continuou.

\- Eu estou tentando fazer uma surpresa - Eu admiti envergonhada - Eu não tive muita sorte no meu relacionamento anterior. Ele cuida bem de mim e eu quero retribuir de alguma forma. Mas não sei como.

\- Ele te trata simplesmente da forma que você merece, Barbie... Não é grande coisa. Se você realmente quer retribuir, ofereça a mesma coisa em troca. Será o suficiente.

\- O que você pode saber de relacionamentos? - Eu o acusei - Você e a Tal Alessa não me parecem um casal muito feliz.

\- Eu e Alessa nos entendemos - Ele me lançou um olhar grave - Nós podemos estar separados, mas nos damos melhor que muita gente que ainda está casada.

\- Não foi o que pareceu. - Eu desviei o olhar.

\- Ok, você quer saber o que eu sei sobre relacionamentos, Barbie? - Ele rosnou. - Eles não funcionam como na TV... Eles vão ficar juntos, não vão mais, mas no fim dá tudo certo e eles vivem felizes para sempre... Dá um tempo... Você quer saber porque você e seu namorado terminaram? Porque não era pra ser! simples assim.

Eu o encarei chocada. Eu estou realmente recebendo um aconselhamento amoroso do Stan?

\- O que você está querendo dizer? - Eu perguntei.

\- Eu estou te falando que ao invés de buscar grandes gestos, você deveria se concentrar nos pequenos. - Ele explicou - Eu acredito que o amor é principalmente sobre empurrar doces cobertos de chocolates ou, você sabe, em algumas culturas uma galinha...

\- Você está me falando para dar uma galinha pra ele? - Eu o encarei confusa.

\- De tudo o que eu falei, você só entendeu isso? - Ele perguntou frustrado.

\- Basicamente - Eu franzi o cenho.

\- Olha, Dimitri está feliz, você está fazendo isso... - Ele explicou - O que você precisa fazer é demonstrar que sente o mesmo.

\- É o que eu estou tentando fazer - Eu retruquei - Por isso quero conseguir a vaga em Mobile, ao invés de voltar para Nova York.

\- Você pode pegar a carta com a Sydney no fim do dia - Ele avisou, voltando a ler algum prontuario. - Nós acabamos aqui...

Eu simplesmente me levantei e saí. Eu consegui...

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

¹ Mistura de Café da manhã com almoço.


	33. Capítulo 33 - Love Will Show You Everything

_Today, today I bet my life_

_You have no idea_

_What I feel inside_

_Don't, be afraid to let it show_

_For you'll never know_

_If you let it out_

_** Love Will Show You Everything - Jennifer Love Hewitt   
** _

\------------------------------------------------------

Depois de Stan escrever a carta de recomendação, a semana passou de forma rápida, eu tinha marcado a reunião com o chefe de cirurgia do hospital na próxima segunda e não via a hora de chegar.

Eu marquei para fazer um exame no tornozelo no mesmo dia, para que Dimitri não desconfiasse, se tudo desse certo, eu conseguiria a bolsa e ficaria livre daquela bota horrível. A parte difícil foi convence-lo de que eu poderia ir sozinha sem nenhum problema, mas acabou que ele não poderia cancelar suas consultas na segunda, então mais uma vez, tudo conspirou ao meu favor.

\- Se você tivesse marcado um pouco mais tarde - Dimitri reclamou enquanto eu esperava o táxi chegar. - Eu poderia te levar.

\- O ortopedista só tinha esse horário, Dimitri - Eu falei pela milésima vez.

\- Marcasse para amanhã, eu estou com o dia livre - Ele retrucou.

\- Eu não vou ficar nem mais um dia com essa bota - Eu revirei os olhos. - Olha, eu não vou morrer por andar sozinha...

Ele não teve como contestar aquilo, meu táxi chegou em seguida, me obrigando a sair.

\- Eu te espero em casa - Eu avisei antes de ir.

Todo o caminho até o hospital eu fiquei pensativa. Eu vou conseguir? Pela conversa que eu tive com o tal Dr Arthur Schoenberg, eu tenho alguma chance, mas quais exatamente?

Eu também aproveitaria minha ida à Mobile e despacharia o formulário de mudança de nome. Em alguns dias eu seria Rosemarie Mazur. Espero que Abe goste da surpresa.

Após fazer um raio X e passar por uma rápida consulta com o ortopedista, eu finalmente me vi livre daquela bota e especialmente das muletas. Assim que terminei isso, me informei sobre aonde ficava o escritório do chefe de cirurgia e segui naquela direção, já estava quase na hora da nossa reunião e eu me sentia cada vez mais ansiosa.

Espero que de certo, _tem que dar certo!!_

\- Dra Hathaway? - A jovem secretaria me chamou - O Dr Schoenberg vai atende-la agora..

Eu segui para dentro de seu escritório. Era um ambiente simples e impessoal, me fazendo pensar se ele de fato passava algum tempo ali.

\- Dra Rosemarie Hathaway, é um prazer recebe-la. - Ele se levantou me estendendo a mão, indicando que eu me sentasse. Ele era um homem alto e forte e careca, na casa de seus 50 anos. Suponho que ele tivesse sido bonito quando era mais jovem.

\- Obrigada Dr Schoenberg - Eu ofereci o meu sorriso mais profissional, lhe entregando a carta de recomendação de Stan.

\- Então, Hathaway - Ele começou depois de um tempo lendo a carta. Em breve eu não seria mais Hathaway e não queria ser conhecida por esse nome. - Aqui diz que você trabalha para o Dr Stan Alto há pouco mais de três meses..

\- Sim, eu me mudei para Fairhope no fim de maio - Eu expliquei.

\- Certo.. E o que te levou a deixar a cirurgia para atuar na clinica geral, Hathaway? - Ele continuou sério.

\- Dr Schoenberg, você poderia me chamar de Mazur? - Eu acabei pedindo em um impulso, recebendo um olhar confuso em troca - É que em alguns dias eu serei Rose Mazur e preferia que as pessoas me conhecessem pelo meu novo nome..

\- Mazur? - Ele questionou, fazendo eu me chutar mentalmente. Eu realmente interrompi a entrevista para falar algo assim? - Como Ibrahim Mazur?

\- Sim! - Eu sorri abertamente. É claro que ele conheceria meu pai... - Exatamente como ele.

Ele me avaliou por um momento com uma expressão ilegível. Isso era algo ruim?

\- E quando será o casamento, Mazur? - Ele franziu o cenho - Desculpe, é que eu não vejo nenhuma aliança..

\- Casamento? - Eu perguntei confusa até me dar conta do que ele tinha entendido e arregalar os olhos - Oh, não! não... não.. Abe é o meu pai, não meu noivo...

\- Eu não sabia que o senhor Mazur tinha filhos - Foi a vez dele ficar surpreso.

\- Desculpe a interrupção, é que eu já dei entrada no processo de mudança de nome e... desculpe.

Ele anotou alguma coisa na carta de recomendação de Stan antes de voltar sua atenção para mim.

\- Vamos voltar aos negócios então, Mazur... - Ele deu um pequeno sorriso.

O resto da reunião ocorreu sem nenhum incidente. Ele me explicou que discutiria todas as informações com o chefe de medicina e entraria em contato comigo. Se tudo ocorresse bem, eu começaria em quatro semanas.

Em quatro semanas minha vida poderia mudar totalmente. Eu estaria totalmente estabilizada aqui. Eu conseguiria tudo o que eu sonhei...

Eu cheguei em casa e corri escada acima para trocar de roupa. Estava quase na hora de Dimitri chegar e eu estava simplesmente extasiada com tudo o que estava acontecendo. Minha vida finalmente está dando certo!

Eu me livrei dos sapatos e da roupa social que eu usava, colocando a mesma roupa que usei no dia que fomos para Pensacola. Eu planejava descer e começar a preparar o jantar, mas então, uma ideia simplesmente estupida surgiu em minha mente.

Eu subi em nossa cama e comecei a pular, extravasando toda a animação daquele dia. Isso era algo libertador que eu não fazia há muito tempo, muito tempo mesmo. Eu sentia como se tivesse voltado a ser uma simples menina ali.

\- O que você está fazendo? - Eu ouvi a voz divertida do russo, e me virei em sua direção com um sorriso espontâneo no rosto.

\- Pulando - Eu apontei o obvio em meio a uma risada.

\- Isso eu percebi - Ele cruzou os braços e sorriu. Era um de seus sorrisos abertos que me fazia perder o folego por instantes. - Mas porque?

\- Porque é divertido - Eu respondi ainda pulando.

\- Isso tudo é felicidade por ter se livrado da bota? - Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha.

\- É por tudo - Eu exclamei.

\- Rose, pare de pular - Ele gargalhou.

\- Não.

\- Vamos, você pode se machucar..

\- Me obrigue a parar - Eu provoquei. O que prontamente se provou um erro pelo olhar que ele me lançou.

Dimitri tirou os sapatos e se aproximou da cama pelo lado direito, eu observava atentamente seus movimentos e assim que ele tentou me segurar, eu pulei para o chão, correndo para longe.

\- O que você está fazendo? - Eu questionei rindo enquanto ele se colocava no meu caminho, impedindo que eu saísse do quarto. - Me deixe sair.

\- Você não vai a lugar nenhum, Roza... - Ele piscou para mim.

\- Eu posso fugir de você! - Eu provoquei olhando em volta, planejando minha rota.

\- Isso eu duvido muito - Ele riu e em um movimento rápido se aproximou, tentando agarrar meu braço.

Eu desviei dele subindo na cama e pulando para o outro lado, ainda rindo.

\- Sai fora, Belikov - Eu provoquei tentando alcançar a porta do quarto.

\- Você acha mesmo que vai sair? - Dimitri alcançou a porta antes que eu, a fechando.

Sem ter muita alternativa, eu segui para a unica porta disponível, a que levava para uma pequena varanda, Eu me apoiei no corrimão totalmente sem folego, e logo senti os braços de Dimitri rodearem minha cintura.

\- Peguei você - Eu sorri ao ouvi-lo sussurrar também ofegante.

\- Porque a gente nunca veio aqui fora? - Eu observei a paisagem e me aconcheguei mais ao seu corpo. O sol estava se pondo, lançando um brilho alaranjado sobre o topo das arvores. dava para ver a cabana, pelo menos algumas partes que não eram escondidas pelas arvores, o lago e o telhado da casa do Adrian.

\- Não sei... - eu senti seus lábios logo abaixo da minha orelha em um beijo suave. - Você gosta da vista?

\- Eu adorei - Eu respirei fundo ao sentir suas mãos envolverem minha cintura, me trazendo para perto de seu corpo.

\- Desistiu de fugir de mim? - Ele apertou levemente minha cintura mordendo o lóbulo da minha orelha.

\- Achei que você tinha me pegado - Eu sorri me virando levemente para olha-lo.

\- Eu peguei - Ele confirmou descendo as mãos para o botão do meu short, se ocupando em abri-lo em um movimento rápido.

\- O que você está fazendo? - Eu gargalhei segurando suas mãos o impedindo de continuar.

\- Pegando você - Eu senti seu sorriso contra meu pescoço.

\- Pára com isso - Eu dei um tapa em sua mão tentando impedi-lo de descer o zíper.

\- Pára você - Ele retribuiu o tapa na minha mão ainda insistindo em tentar abrir meu short.

\- Dimitri! - Minha voz que era pra sair em tom de repreensão se transformou em um gemido ao sentir seus dedos trabalhando suavemente em meu clítoris.

\- Você estava dizendo? - Eu ouvi seu sorriso ao aumentar um pouco a pressão naquele ponto, envolvendo minha cintura com o braço livre.

\- Nós... nós estamos na varanda - eu ofeguei tentando recuperar um pouco razão.

\- Quer que eu pare? - Ele me penetrou lentamente com um dedo, recebendo um gemido em troca. - Acho que não...

\- Nós ainda estamos na varanda - Eu choraminguei segurando o corrimão com força, sentindo Dimitri lamber e morder meu pescoço. O sol já tinha sumido, nos deixando na crescente escuridão que assumia a sua forma do lado de fora da casa.

\- Você só precisa gozar - Ele pediu com a voz rouca enquanto acrescentava mais um dedo à equação, massageando meu clítoris com a palma da mão.

\- Mas que inferno, Dimitri - Eu descansei a cabeça em seu peito com os fechados enquanto ele aumentava o ritmo de seus dedos.

\- Vamos Roza - Ele pediu, subindo a mão livre passando a massagear o meu seio. - Eu sei que você quer...

Eu ergui levemente minha cabeça em sua direção, com a respiração entrecortada. Eu sentia meu coração acelerar cada vez mais e meu interior se contorcer.

Dimitri trouxe os seus lábios até os meus, me prendendo em um beijo carregado de luxuria, abafando meus gemidos enquanto todo tipo de sensação explodia pelo meu corpo com a chegada do orgasmo.

Ele me segurou firmemente junto a seu corpo, já que eu não confiava em minhas pernas para me manter em pé, e retirou sua mão de dentro do meu short, me virando de frente para ele, voltando a me beijar.

Ele me prensou junto ao corrimão da varanda, me fazendo sentir sua avançada ereção. Ele se apressou em desamarrar minha blusa, expondo meus seios. Eu senti um arrepio correr por todo o meu corpo ao sentir o vento em meus mamilos, já que não estava usando sutiã.

\- Nós ainda estamos na varanda! - Eu o afastei relutantemente. Por mais que eu realmente quisesse terminar aquilo, eu não estava afim de acabar dando um show para Adrian ou quem quer que pudesse estar andando por ali.

Dimitri calou meus protestos com outro beijou faminto, descendo suas mãos para minhas coxas, me impulsionando para seu colo. Suas mãos envolveram minha bunda enquanto minhas pernas enlaçaram sua cintura.

Ele caminhou comigo para dentro do quarto, alternando seus beijos entre meu pescoço e clavícula. Eu sentia o desejo queimar em mim, eu nunca pararia de desejar aquele homem.

Dimitri me deitou na cama, se colocando por cima de mim e voltando a me beijar enquanto suas mãos passeavam pelo meu corpo.

Eu trabalhei nos botões da sua camisa com eficiência e em instantes ele estava me ajudando a tira-la. Dimitri estava ajoelhado na cama entre minhas pernas, o quarto estava escuro, mas a luz da lua penetrava o suficiente para que eu distinguisse algo de sua feição.

\- Eu quero te ver - Ele reclamou se esticando para acender a luz de um dos abajures que ficava no criado mudo ao lado da cama.

Quando a luz iluminou o local, eu não pude evitar a onda de excitação que se apossou de meu corpo diante do olhar que Dimitri me lançava. Ele roçou os dedos na pele nua de minha barriga e subiu devagar em direção aos meus seios, contornando-os com delicadeza, afastando completamente a blusa, os deixando completamente expostos e fazendo minha respiração ficar ainda mais irregular.

\- Eu estava louco para tirar essa blusa - Dimitri sussurrou se abaixando - e descobrir se você usa algo por baixo dela...

\- Você descobriu - Minha resposta saiu em meio a um gemido manhoso ao sentir os lábios de Dimitri na minha barriga, percorrendo o mesmo caminho que seus dedos fizeram antes.

Ele traçou uma trilha de beijos por minhas costelas, antes de seus lábios se fecharem em meu mamilo, me arrancando um alto gemido. Sua mão que antes explorava suavemente minha pele, as vezes me fazendo questionar se ele estava sequer me tocando, se fechou com firmeza em meu seio livre, o massageando avidamente, fazendo com que a umidade na minha calcinha aumentasse significativamente.

Dimitri abandonou meus seios e se ajoelhou novamente na cama, me puxando consigo. Ele tirou totalmente minha blusa a jogando em um canto do quarto enquanto eu tentava me livrar de sua calça. Ele se levantou da cama para resolver essa questão e eu acabei me livrando do short jeans que eu vestia, ficando apenas com a calcinha de tule vermelha

Eu senti o olhar de Dimitri acompanhando cada movimento meu, eu me virei e deitei de bruços na cama, lhe lançando um olhar por sobre o ombro.

\- Vai ficar me olhando, camarada? - eu ofereci a ele meu melhor sorriso.

Eu fechei os olhos ainda sorrindo ao sentir o colchão afundar com o peso do russo, ele afastou meus cabelos e beijou minha nuca, enquanto subia sua mão pela minha coxa, apertando minha bunda com vontade antes de desferir um tapa ali que com certeza deixaria uma marca.

Ele voltou a massagear a área afetada, antes de bater novamente, me arrancando um gemido alto. Ele mordeu um ponto próximo ao meu ombro, me fazendo apertar com força um de seus travesseiros. Ele não estava me causando dor, mas estava me prendendo em uma doce agonia e parecia não ter planos de acabar logo com aquilo.

Eu tentei me virar, mas ele me segurou firmemente naquela posição, se colocando sobre mim.

\- Fique assim - Ele sussurrou em meu ouvido, fazendo meu sexo começar a formigar.

\- Pare de brincar comigo - Eu choraminguei em busca de alivio para aquela situação.

\- E qual seria a graça? - Ele provocou esfregando sua ereção em minha entrada, eu podia senti-lo perfeitamente através do tecido fino da calcinha. - Você me disse mais cedo que fugiria de mim e eu te peguei.. você é minha...

\- Eu sou - Eu gemi em confirmação. - Mas pare de brincar..

\- Nós podemos negociar - Ele ergueu levemente meu quadril para deslizar a calcinha para fora do meu corpo, passando o dedo pela minha entrada e seguindo para meu clítoris, espalhando a umidade que se acumulava ali. - O que você poderia me oferecer?

\- O que você quiser - Eu choraminguei apesar da vontade de acertar o russo com um belo chute.

\- Então eu posso pedir o que eu quiser? - Ele se encaixou na minha entrada sem se mover, enquanto voltava sua atenção para o meu pescoço.

\- Sim - Eu ofeguei ao sentir uma pressão no meu pescoço. - O que você quer?

\- Você... - Ele sussurrou enquanto me penetrava lentamente.

Eu fechei os olhos por um momento, absorvendo a sensação de te-lo completamente dentro de mim, sentindo sua respiração pesada no meu pescoço. Eu virei meu rosto suavemente afim de contemplar sua fisionomia. Seu rosto estava próximo ao meu, e eu vi um sorriso se formar em seus lábios antes de depositar um carinhoso beijo na minha bochecha, me fazendo sorrir também. Nós dois permanecemos imóveis por um tempo, até que Dimitri começou a se movimentar, lentamente no inicio. Ele estava apoiado em um braço para não me esmagar com seu peso, e a outra mão estava apoiada na cabeceira da cama.

Ele começou a murmurar palavras em russo enquanto se movimentava com firmeza, me levando à outro mundo em cada estocada. Eu elevei levemente meu quadril para recebe-lo mais profundamente, fazendo com que ele aumentasse o ritmo.

por um momento as únicas coisas que se ouvia no cômodo era a fricção de nossos corpos e a cama batendo com força na parede. Meus gemidos ficavam totalmente abafados pelos travesseiros aonde eu ocasionalmente escondia o meu rosto.

\- Dimitri - Eu choraminguei agarrando a colcha da cama com força enquanto sentia outro orgasmo se formar em mim.

\- Mais alto - Ele rosnou se tornando mais enérgico em seus movimentos.

\- Dimitri! - Eu prontamente obedeci, gritando seu nome enquanto o prazer me consumia.

Em mais algumas estocadas Dimitri liberou seu próprio prazer, gemendo meu nome da forma mais deliciosa que eu já tinha ouvido, me fazendo cogitar a hipótese de gozar mais uma vez apenas por ouvi-lo.

Ele saiu de cima de mim, permitindo que eu respirasse com facilidade, deitando de costas, totalmente ofegante ao meu lado. Eu ainda me sentia completamente mole por conta dor orgasmo, não me movi. Apenas o observei através da névoa de cabelo que cobria meu rosto.

Dimitri se virou de frente para mim, tirando o cabelo do caminho e depositando um beijo em meu nariz, falando algo em russo.

\- O que? - Eu dei uma pequena risada.

\- Você é a melhor coisa que já aconteceu na minha vida, Rosemarie Hathaway - Ele traduziu.

\- Mazur - Eu fechei os olhos absorvendo aquelas palavras com um sorriso ainda estampado no rosto.

\- Como? - Eu ouvi a confusão em sua voz.

\- Rosemarie Mazur - Eu expliquei abrindo os olhos para encara-lo. - Eu enviei o formulário hoje.

Ele sorriu novamente e me puxou para um beijo calmo e cheio de sentimento, se afastando cedo demais.

\- Você é a melhor coisa que aconteceu na minha vida, Rosemarie Mazur - Ele repetiu, dando ênfase ao Mazur antes de me dar um selinho carinhoso.

\- Você _é_ a minha vida, Dimitri Belikov... - Eu respondi fechando os olhos.

Eu senti os braços de Dimitri me envolverem, me puxando para perto de seu corpo. Eu me aninhei ali, sentindo seu calor enquanto ele acariciava minha cabeça e ocasionalmente beijava minha testa.

O que eu acabei de falar era a realidade, antes de Dimitri eu não tinha uma vida. Eu vagava por esse mundo me contentando apenas em existir. Ele me ensinou a viver. Ele se tornou minha vida...

_E minha vida é simplesmente perfeita!_


	34. Capítulo 34 - Fly Away From Here

_Gotta find a way_

_Yeah, I can't wait another day_

_Ain't nothin' gonna change_

_If we stay around here_

_Gotta do what it takes_

_'Cause it's all in our hands_

_We all make mistakes_

_Yeah, but it's never too late to start again_

_Take another breath_

_And say another prayer_

_ **Fly Away From Here - Aerosmith** _

_\----------------------------------------------------------------_

_** Dimitri Pov   
** _

\- Eu acho que Abe não gostou - Rose gemeu desanimada encostando a testa na bancada da cozinha.

\- Não gostou do que? - Eu me aproximei colocando um pedaço de torta de pêssego na frente da garota.

\- De eu ter mudado meu nome - Ela suspirou pegando o garfo - Eu mandei uma foto dos meus novos documentos para ele e ele não respondeu.

\- Ele deve estar ocupado - Eu me sentei ao seu lado. Será que era isso que estava deixando-a tão ansiosa? Se passara duas semanas desde o dia em que Rose tirou a bota imobilizadora e deu entrada no processo de mudança de nome. Ela já estava com todos os documentos alterados, mas desde aquela data ela não desgrudava do celular para nada. Checava seus e-mails o tempo todo e só faltava pular para atender cada ligação.

No inicio me sentia temeroso que o tal hospital de Chicago realmente tivesse entrado em contato com ela, mas pode ser isso, ela deve estar esperando um retorno de seu pai. Eu não preciso me preocupar a toa.

\- Ele sempre me ligava Dimitri. - Rose comentou brincando com o pedaço de torta sem comer - Ele me ligava no mínimo duas vezes por semana, e ele não me ligou mais.

\- Ele pode estar realmente ocupado - Eu insisti - Você não deveria se preocupar com isso.

\- Eu deveria ter falado com ele antes - Ela gemeu. - Ele falar que não me considera uma filha ilegitima enquanto eu tenho um sobrenome diferente e ele consegue me esconder é uma coisa... Na prática é diferente...

\- Você está colocando minhocas na sua cabeça - Eu peguei o garfo de sua mão, cortando um pedaço de torta e colocando em sua boca, ela não reclamou. - Quando você contou para ele?

\- Faz dois dias - Ela recusou o segundo pedaço de torta. Apenas dois dias? Então não tem como ela estar estranha por conta disso. Eu deveria perguntar algo? Ela me contaria?

\- Achei que fazia mais tempo - Eu comentei, tentando extrair alguma informação da morena. - Você parece estar esperando algo nos últimos dias...

\- Eu... - Aquilo parece ter pego a garota de surpresa - eu estou esperando uma resposta..

\- Resposta? - Eu insisti sentindo meu coração se apertar. Ela planeja ir embora? Quando ela vai me contar sobre isso?

Se ela realmente decidir ir embora, o que eu farei? Vika está passando por um período difícil agora que sua barriga começou a aparecer, e toda a cidade está comentando sobre sua situação. Ela e André não tem mantido contato, apesar de mandar as noticias sobre suas consultas e todos os detalhes através de Lissa ou até mesmo de Jill, que estava oficialmente namorando com Paul e aparecia na casa da minha mãe de vez em quando. Eu não queria deixar minha irmã em um momento tão delicado.

\- Olha, não é nada demais - Ela desconversou se levantando e levando o prato com o pedaço quase inteiro até a pia - Talvez seja melhor eu voltar a ser Hathaway...

\- Rose - Eu suspirei, ela realmente vai me deixar no escuro. Ela pretende o que? Me contar apenas se conseguir a vaga? Apenas avisar que está saindo da minha vida para sempre?

Não! Eu não posso permitir isso. Eu tenho que encontrar uma maneira. Vai ser difícil, mas eu preciso conseguir. Eu teria que arrumar alguém para me substituir na clinica. Stan vem reclamando cada dia mais, falando que nós dois não conseguiríamos dar conta do número de pacientes. Eu não poderia deixa-lo sozinho, tenho uma responsabilidade aqui.

\- Eu vou me deitar - Ela declarou com um fraco sorriso - Estou cansada, camarada.

\- Ok - Eu declarei me sentindo frustrado. Porque ela não pode simplesmente ser clara?

\- Você vem? - Ela perguntou parada junto à entrada da cozinha.

\- Eu vou ficar um pouco por aqui - Eu respondi seguindo até a geladeira para disfarçar meu desconforto.

\- ok então - Ela parecia desanimada.

Eu desisti de achar algo para comer assim que ouvi seus passos subindo a escada. Eu me joguei em uma cadeira e fiquei pensando no que eu poderia fazer. Eu me lembro de ter falado tantas vezes que não acreditava em relacionamentos à distancia, mas agora que envolvia Rose, eu poderia passar por isso se fosse para não abrir mão dela.

Após algum tempo ali pensando, eu decidi subir e fazer companhia para minha pequena. Não faz sentido sofrer por algo que ainda não aconteceu.

Assim que entrei no quarto, encontrei Rose encolhida do seu lado da cama, abraçada com um travesseiro. Ela parecia completamente inocente enquanto dormia, tão bela..

Eu subi com cuidado na cama, tentando não acorda-la e fiquei admirando seu sono tranquilo. Eu a amava tanto... Eu não posso ficar de braços cruzados e a assistir saindo da minha vida. Eu prometi que cuidaria dela e estaria sempre ao seu lado.

\- Você veio - Ela disse com a voz rouca, ainda de olhos fechados.

\- Sempre - Eu acariciei seu rosto recebendo um sorriso preguiçoso em troca.

Eu a puxei para perto e beijei sua testa, sentindo sua respiração voltar a ficar pesada. Decidi deixar o sono me levar também.

Os dias seguintes não mudaram muito, Rose parecia realmente convencida de que fizera uma grande besteira mudando de nome e isso piorava a cada dia que passava e Abe não dava sinal de vida.

Eu mesmo estava começando a imaginar se Rose poderia ter razão. Será que Abe não gostou da atitude dela? Não.. isso não faria sentido. Não com a imagem de pai cuidadoso que ele passava. Deve ter alguma explicação para o seu silencio.

\- Estou falando Dimitri - Ela gemeu enquanto andava de um lado para o outro no meu consultório. - Ele está procurando um jeito de reverter isso..

\- Como você poderia saber disso? - Eu tentei tranquiliza-la.

\- Eu liguei no escritório dele, a secretaria era nova e não fazia a mínima ideia de quem eu fosse - Ela me explicou dando outra volta pela sala. - Ela disse que ele estava em reunião e não poderia interrompe-lo.

\- Qual o problema disso? - Eu segurei seu braço, a puxando para se sentar em meu colo. - Ele poderia realmente estar em reunião.

\- Todas as secretarias dele sempre tiveram ordens expressas de interromper qualquer reunião se eu telefonasse. Tudo por eu ter quebrado o braço aos 16 anos e não terem conseguido falar com ele por estar em uma reunião...

\- Essa pode ser realmente importante - Eu insisti.

\- Não acho - Ela suspirou deitando a cabeça em meu ombro - Talvez eu _realmente_ devesse voltar a ser Hathaway... Eu já tenho uma mãe que me ignora, não quero que aconteça o mesmo com meu pai...

\- Não vai acontecer - Eu garanti - Rose, você está pensando demais...

\- E o que mais eu poderia fazer? - Ela reclamou.

\- Esquecer esse assunto - Eu apontei - Vamos, você vai ver que logo ele vai te ligar.

\- Eu estou com fome - Ela murmurou.

\- Vamos arrumar alguma coisa para te alimentar então - Eu me levantei.

\- Podemos pedir alguma coisa? - Ela gemeu se jogando na poltrona.

\- E se eu for buscar algo? - Eu sugeri - Você me espera aqui?

\- Sim - Ela se encolheu na poltrona, parecendo solitária.

\- Rose - Eu me ajoelhei ao seu lado - Vamos... Você está sofrendo antes do tempo...

\- Eu quero doces, camarada - Ela suspirou, me oferecendo um pequeno sorriso.

\- Eu vou trazer - Eu garanti me levantando.

\- Obrigada, camarada - Seu sorriso foi genuíno.

Eu liguei para o panini pete's para encomendar nosso almoço enquanto saia da clinica. Eu não demoraria para voltar, quem sabe um pouco de comida e uma boa sobremesa repleta de açúcar anime a morena.

Meu caminho porém foi interrompido ao encontrar Vika sentada em um banco acariciando a barriga. O que ela está fazendo aqui fora? Não deveria estar trabalhando?

\- Está tudo bem? - Eu perguntei me sentando ao seu lado.

\- Sim - Ela sorriu - Eu só... só precisei fazer uma pausa...

-Algum motivo? - Eu insisti ao notar o desconforto de Vika.

\- Mia apareceu mais cedo - Ela admitiu - veio com algumas amigas...

\- O que ela fez? - Eu respirei fundo tentando conter minha irritação. Essa garota infernal nunca vai parar de perseguir minha família?

\- Me falou que meu filho vai ser um bastardo, e que é apenas questão de tempo para André voltar com ela... - Ela suspirou, alisando a pequena barriga de 10 semanas. Eu achei que ela demoraria um pouco mais para criar barriga, mas não...

\- Você não deveria levar em consideração o que ela fala. - Eu apontei - Ela pode ter o desgraçado do André, mas você terá a todos nós... Karo conseguiu...

\- Você aceitaria ser a figura paterna de mais um sobrinho? - Ela zombou.

\- Provavelmente essa vai ser a unica maneira de eu ter filhos - Eu provoquei passando o braço por seu ombro e a puxando para perto. - Você deveria entrar... Antes que achem sua pausa muito longa...

\- A questão é que eu acho que me mandaram tirar uma pausa permanente. - Ela corou.

\- O que? Porque?

\- Eu posso ter acertado a cabeça da vadia com um frasco de xarope. - Ela disse baixo.

\- Vika.. - Eu gemi.

\- Foi sem querer - Ela se defendeu.

\- Sem querer? - Eu me afastei para olha-la - O vidro de xarope acidentalmente escorregou na cabeça dela?

\- É minha versão final da historia - Ela deu de ombros.

\- Vamos - Eu a puxei.

\- Aonde?

\- Estou indo buscar nosso almoço. - Eu expliquei - Você já comeu?

\- Não..

\- Eu compro algo para você também...

Nós seguimos em silencio até o french quarter, refletindo sobre nossa conversa. Vika vai conseguir cuidar de um bebê sozinha? O Dragomir vai pelo menos se interessar em conhecer o filho? O pai do Paul não é exatamente presente em sua vida por conta da distancia, mas está sempre entrando em contato com o garoto e pedindo para que ele vá visita-lo. Agora o filho de Vika pode conseguir ter um pai ausente morando na mesma cidade...

Eu realmente paguei o almoço de Viktoria e voltei para o consultório. Eu tinha demorado mais do que esperava. Rose se ocupou em comer em silencio, aparentemente nem o sorvete que eu trouxe para ela a animou.

Eu comecei a realmente me preocupar ao ver que ela não se importou muito quando eu contei sobre Vika. Ela não deu nem um sorriso ao ouvir que minha irmã jogou um frasco de xarope na cabeça da Rinaldi.

Eu acabei sugerindo que fossemos para casa, já que nenhum dos dois tinham consultas agendadas pelo resto do dia. Avisei Syd que ela poderia me telefonar caso acontecesse algo e levei Rose para casa.

Nós assistimos a um filme e Rose permaneceu encolhida no meu colo o tempo todo. Eu cheguei a pensar que ela estava dormindo, mas quando o filme acabou ela se levantou e tentou sair da sala.

\- Vamos Roza - Eu segurei sua mão, a impedindo de sair - Onde está a garota animada que eu encontrei pulando na cama?

\- Aquele dia eu pensei que minha vida tinha começado a dar certo - Ela desviou o olhar. - Eu pareço ter me enganado.

Eu a observei por um momento. Ela não está feliz comigo? É por isso que ela quer ir embora? Eu devo deixa-la ir?

\- Bem.. - Ela suspirou - Eu vou preparar o jantar... Quer me ajudar?

\- Eu tenho um artigo para terminar de ler... - Eu desconversei desejando ficar um pouco sozinho para pensar melhor. - Você vai precisar de ajuda?

\- Não.. Só imaginei que você poderia me ajudar - Ela deu um sorriso fraco. - Eu cuido de tudo, camarada.

Ela foi para a cozinha e eu me tranquei em meu escritório no andar de cima. O que ela quis dizer com acreditar que a vida tinha começado a dar certo? Ela não poderia estar se referindo apenas ao Abe...

Será que ela não conseguiu a vaga em Chicago? Abe me falou como se fosse algo certo... O que está acontecendo com ela?

Eu não sei quanto tempo eu permaneci ali em silencio, até ouvir o som da campainha.

\- Hey camarada - Eu ouvi Rose gritar - Você pode atender?

Eu desci as escadas imaginando quem poderia ser. Já estava tarde e não costumávamos receber visitas assim.

\- Você vai atender? - Ela questionou novamente.

\- Sim..

Eu abri a porta e não pude conter minha surpresa ao encarar Abe Mazur parado despreocupadamente ali. _Então no fim ele resolveu aparecer?_

\- Belikov.. - Abe sorriu - Bom te ver...

\- Igualmente - Eu respondi ainda confuso - Rose está na cozinha..

\- Na cozinha? - Ele sorriu - comendo?

\- Preparando o jantar - Eu abri espaço para que ele entrasse.

Ele me lançou um olhar estranho antes de seguir em direção à cozinha, parando na entrada. Eu dei de ombros e fechei a porta, seguindo na mesma direção que ele, parando ao seu lado.

Rose estava completamente distraída, ela usava um short de malha e uma das minhas camisetas de manga comprida do columbus Blue Jackets¹, que ficava parecendo um vestido na garota. Rose estava de costas, concentrada em uma panela no fogão.

\- Isso sim é uma cena que eu nunca pensei que veria - Abe falou alto, chamando a atenção da morena.

\- Pai?! - Ela exclamou abandonando a colher em cima da pia e correndo em nossa direção.

\- Alguém estava com saudades - Abe provocou ao receber o abraço aliviado de Rose. Acho que ela realmente estava com medo de perder a unica família que ela tem.

\- Você sumiu! - Ela reclamou - Eu tentei te ligar... Varias vezes...

\- Eu sei querida, desculpe - Ele se afastou seguindo até uma cadeira. - Eu estive ocupado com algo muito importante.

\- Você podia ter retornado minhas ligações - Ela murmurou.

\- Eu planejava visita-la em breve - Ele deu de ombros. - Achei que seria desnecessario ligar.

Ótimo, ela aqui quase tendo uma síncope e ele pensou que fosse desnecessario ligar. Pelo menos ele está aqui agora!

\- Eu achei... Eu achei que você estivesse com raiva de mim - Sua voz soou baixa, muito baixa.

\- O que? - Ele franziu o cenho - Porque eu teria raiva de você? Rosemarie, o que você fez?!

Eu notei a panela esquecida no fogo e fui até lá para evitar que queimasse. A garota estava fazendo... Isso seria um Gumbo?

_Desde quando ela sabe cozinhar isso?_

Eu vi seu celular na bancada ao lado do fogão, aberta em uma pagina de receitas. Aparentemente ela decidiu aprender hoje.

\- Eu mudei meu nome e...

\- Qual o problema? - Abe a interrompeu - Você é minha filha, é natural que use meu nome.

\- Mas...

\- Rose - Eu decidi cortar aquele assunto, o que importa é que ele não está com raiva dela - Você não deveria ver isso?

\- Ahh sim... eu estou fazendo Gumbo, camarada - Ela voltou para o fogão.

\- E porque você está fazendo gumbo? - Eu abri a outra panela que tinha arroz. - Você já comeu Gumbo?

\- Você não gosta? - Ela perguntou surpresa - Eu fiz uma pesquisa por pratos típicos sulistas e apareceu isso...

\- Então você nunca comeu? - Eu provoquei enquanto Abe nos observava. - Está tentando virar sulista, Rose?

\- Você vai jantar com a gente, velhote? - Rose se virou para o pai, ignorando minha provocação - Eu fiz tudo sozinha hoje...

\- É obvio que sim... Vamos ver se você está Apta a criar o sotaque...

\- Credo - Ela fez uma careta.

\- O sotaque sulista não é ruim - Eu a abracei, sentindo que aquela tensão que rodeava a pequena nos últimos dias tinha ido embora.

\- Você fala isso porque cresceu aqui, camarada - Ela fez uma careta.

\- Você acha o meu sotaque ruim? - Eu ergui uma sobrancelha.

\- Seu sotaque é russo - Ela apontou - Sério, eu quase não entendo o que muitos falam. Principalmente Stan, quando ele resolve gritar comigo.

\- Você entende bem o suficiente para deixa-lo ainda mais irritado com suas respostas - Eu lembrei.

\- Espero que você esteja mostrando a ele o que ele ganha por empregar uma Mazur, garota - Abe lhe deu uma piscadela.

\- Com certeza ele se arrepende todos os dias - Ela gargalhou enquanto eu arrumava a mesa para o jantar.

Nós jantamos em um clima agradável, Rose realmente conseguiu fazer um bom gumbo, o que me fez imaginar o quanto ela poderia ser feliz se permanecesse aqui...

_Se ao menos eu conseguisse mostrar isso a ela!_

\- Eu tenho algo a pedir a você, garota - Abe declarou por fim, enquanto eu retirava os pratos da mesa. - A vocês dois, na verdade.

-Pedir? - Rose perguntou surpresa - Pedir o que?

Eu coloquei os pratos na pia e retornei até a mesa, curioso para saber o que Abe poderia querer. O turco tirou um envelope do Bolso do casaco que usava, o colocando em cima da mesa e estendendo em direção à Rose.

\- O que é isso? - Ela questionou abrindo o envelope, olhando confusa para Abe - Porque você está nos dando duas passagens para Nova York?

\- Você lembra que eu falei que estava ocupado? - Ele perguntou enquanto eu me sentava ao lado de Rose, pegando as passagens. Era para o fim de semana, porque ele nos quer em Nova York no fim de semana?

\- Sim.

\- Bem, eu tenho um, hã.. evento, uma Festa... - Ele começou - Eu serei homenageado em uma festa de uma das minhas empresas... Eu adoraria se vocês dois estivessem lá.

\- Sério? - Rose perguntou surpresa. - Você me quer na festa?

\- Você é minha filha - Ele deu de ombros - E agora seu sobrenome prova isso...

\- Que tipo de festa é essa? - Ela perguntou por fim. - O que eu devo vestir?

 _Acho que nós vamos a uma festa..._ O que eu me pergunto, é que tipo de festa será essa.

\- Eu vou providenciar isso - Ele garantiu - Vocês podem usar minha casa no Upper East. Eu garanto que as roupas estarão lá.

\- Mas e você? - Rose questionou.

\- Eu vou chegar apenas algumas horas antes da festa - Ele declarou - Eu tenho certeza que há bastante espaço para todos lá.

\- E o meu antigo apartamento? - Ela insistiu - Fica a apenas alguns metros da casa...

\- Eu o vendi quando você se mudou - Ele deu de ombros.

\- Você o vendeu?! - Ela arregalou os olhos - Abe, eu ia voltar e...

\- Você estava dizendo.. - Abe sorriu nos observando, eu desviei o olhar e Rose corou. Ela ainda estava apegada à vida em Nova York?

\- Era um bom apartamento - Ela declarou timidamente.

\- Eu vou cuidar de tudo... - Ele garantiu se levantando. - Não se preocupem com nada, apenas estejam lá...

\- Tudo bem... - Ela confirmou o acompanhando até a porta enquanto eu permanecia sentado na cozinha.

Se ela planeja se mudar, acho que eu tenho o direito de saber... Apesar de que ela deixou bem claro que essa era sua intensão desde o inicio, eu tenho direito de exigir algo dela?

\- Hey, camarada - Rose voltou para a cozinha interrompendo meu devaneio - o que você acha dessa festa?

\- Você pretende voltar para Nova York? - Eu acabei soltando sem pensar, deixando Rose me olhando estupefata.

\- O que? - Ela balbuciou. - Eu não entendi.. Você está falando da festa?

\- Você pareceu muito chateada quando Abe declarou ter vendido seu Apartamento - Eu expliquei ainda sentado no mesmo lugar - Você pretende voltar?

\- Dimitri, você...

\- É uma pergunta simples Rose.. Apenas responda sim ou não - Eu respirei fundo.

\- Bem, eu planejava, mas.. - Aquilo foi a concretização dos meus temores. Eu queria que o que nós temos aqui durasse para sempre. Mas se fosse preciso largar tudo e ir para Nova York para ficar com ela, eu poderia fazer isso... Eu faria isso em Chicago!

\- Eu poderia arrumar as coisas aqui - Eu me abri - Eu ficaria até Stan conseguir outras pessoas e até lá nós poderíamos dar um jeito...

\- Como? - Se possível seu olhar se tornou mais espantado. - Dimitri do que você está falando?

\- Nós poderíamos manter um relacionamento a distancia, não é o ideal, mas..

\- Dimitri - Ela me interrompeu, me olhando como se eu estivesse louco - Eu não acredito em relacionamentos à distancia!

Eu me calei imediatamente, aquilo foi como um soco em meu estomago. Eu a encarei por um tempo e ela me olhava de volta com uma expressão confusa.

\- Você entende, não é? - Sua voz se suavizou enquanto ela se aproximava da cadeira em que eu estava.

\- Sim, claro - Eu desviei o olhar para minha mão que esquadrinhava a mesa de forma displicente.

\- Pare de pensar nisso - Ela segurou minha mão me puxando para que eu e levantasse, me oferecendo um sorriso aberto que eu não via há dias. - Eu estou aqui agora... Pra que pensar nessas coisas?

\- Vamos dormir... - Eu beijei sua testa antes de puxa-la em direção ao quarto. temos dois dias antes da tal festa e talvez seja bom eu começar a me preparar psicologicamente para isso.

Eu tentei tirar aquilo da minha mente nos dias seguintes, eu não queria me prender àquela discussão, se é que foi uma. Mas de uma forma ou de outra, suas palavras ainda me atormentavam. Nós embarcamos para NY na sexta a noite, e desembarcaríamos na cidade no inicio da madrugada, Abe deixou as chaves da casa com Rose que parecia extremamente animada com a ideia de voltar a Nova York, me deixando com um leve mau humor.

_Ótimo! Agora estou com ciumes de uma cidade!_

\- Que tipo de roupa Abe vai conseguir pra gente? - Rose perguntou animada quando já estávamos dentro do táxi à caminho da tal casa. - Estou louca pra saber como vai ser essa festa! Eu já vi alguns prêmios que ele ganhou em seu escritório, mas nunca estive presente!

\- Eu não faço a minima ideia de como vai ser essa festa - Eu murmurei.

\- Vamos comer? - Ela segurou minha mão - Eu conheço um restaurante japônes perto da casa e...

\- Rose, já são quase duas da manhã - Eu a interrompi.

\- Essa é a beleza de NY, camarada - Ela sorriu com um brilho no olhar... _Maldita cidade!_ \- Ela não dorme...

\- Bem, eu prefiro dormir..

\- Você está agindo como um chato desde que saímos de Fairhope - Ela reclamou e eu pude sentir os olhos do taxista nos avaliando através do retrovisor. - Você poderia não ter toda essa atitude?

\- Desculpe - Eu respirei fundo notando que estávamos em uma rua com vários prédios de aparência antiga. O que é esse lugar?

\- Olha camarada - Rose apontou para um prédio na esquina - Eu morava ali, na cobertura... Vista para o central park...

\- Você sente falta? - Não pude deixar de perguntar.

\- Não sei - Ela olhou para o prédio com uma expressão pensativa enquanto o Táxi parava - É tudo tão estranho... Parece que tudo aconteceu há tanto tempo... É como se tivesse sido outra vida...

\- Você gostava daquela vida? - Eu questionei.

\- Nós chegamos - Ela sorriu apontando para um prédio antigo e bem ornamentado. Eu pensei que Abe morasse em uma casa...

Nós saímos do Táxi e Rose seguiu para abrir a porta enquanto eu pagava pela corrida e pegava nossa mala.

Eu observei a garota destrancar com destreza a porta do prédio, Ela estava completamente linda com uma calça jeans justa e uma regata branca.

\- Hey camarada, você não vem? - Ela se virou animada, prendendo minha total atenção.

_O problema é que eu não fui o único._

\- O que você está olhando? - Eu perguntei irritado para o Taxista que estava parado ao meu lado observando atentamente a morena.

\- Desculpe - Ele murmurou desviando o olhar e voltando para o Táxi.

\- Você vai ficar parado aí até quando? - Rose veio em minha direção sorrindo - Vamos entrar, está esfriando...

\- Eu achei que Abe tivesse uma casa - Eu comentei subindo os degraus que levavam até a porta.

\- Isso é uma casa - Rose gargalhou ao me ver estancar no meio do caminho.

\- Rose, tem cinco andares - Eu apontei o obvio.

\- Seis se você contar o porão... - Ela abriu a porta.

\- Era aqui que você passava as férias? - Eu questionei entrando na casa, me deparando com um enorme hall, com uma escada em mármore que levava aos andares superiores.

\- Sim - Rose sorriu correndo pelas escadas - Vem, vamos para o meu quarto...

\- Você ainda tem seu quarto? - Eu questionei a seguindo.

Eu notei uma espaçosa sala de jantar no segundo andar, antes de continuar subindo. O quarto da morena ficava no segundo andar. Era definitivamente um belo quarto, grande bem decorado. Abe realmente não poupou despesas para dar o melhor para a filha.

\- O quarto do velhote fica no andar de cima - Ela explicou se jogando na cama - Eu senti falta disso...

\- Você parece ter se divertido muito aqui - Eu comentei me sentando ao lado dela.

\- Você é o primeiro garoto que eu tenho permissão para trazer a esse andar, camarada - Ela gargalhou me puxando para que eu deitasse ao seu lado - Como se sente em conhecer o meu quarto?

\- Você é linda, sabia? - Eu acariciei seu rosto, deixando um pouco da sua alegria me contagiar. Eu não iria estragar o fim de semana dela por causa das minhas dúvidas.

\- Ainda prefere dormir, camarada? - Ela subiu em cima de mim, se abaixando para depositar um beijo calmo em meus lábios. - Eu estava com umas ideias...

\- Ideias? - Eu subi minhas mãos por suas coxas

\- Você está cansado - Ela suspirou dramaticamente tentando se jogar novamente na cama - É melhor deixar pra lá.

\- Agora você vai ter que me falar mais sobre essas ideias - Eu nos virei na cama, ficando por cima dela antes de tomar sua boca em um beijo faminto.

Eu tinha que admitir que aquela cama era extremamente confortável, eu poderia ficar dormindo ali pelo resto do dia, principalmente depois de toda a energia que gastamos durante a madrugada.

Eu me virei para abraçar Rose apenas para encontrar a cama completamente vazia, aonde ela foi?

Eu me sentei olhando em volta confuso, o quarto estava completamente vazio e a casa totalmente silenciosa. Eu segui até o banheiro, esperando encontra-la ali, mas ele também estava deserto.

Eu fiquei admirado com o luxo que aquele simples comodo ostentava. Rose realmente cresceu em meio a isso? Como um dia eu pude pensar que aquela cabana estava à sua altura?

O banheiro era totalmente espelhado, dispunha de uma lareira e um divã de frente a uma banheira. Ela realmente passou sua adolescência aqui?

Eu voltei para o quarto e peguei uma roupa na mala para me vestir. Eu tirei algumas correspondências que eu acabei pegando enquanto saíamos de casa e colocando na mala e joguei em cima do criado mudo. Mais tarde eu verificaria do que se tratava.

\- Você acordou. - Eu estava terminando de me trocar quando Rose entrou no quarto. - Pensei que teria que te arrastar da cama, camarada.

\- Você planejava me arrastar da cama? - Eu perguntei com diversão.

\- Vamos, nós temos um longo dia pela frente - Ela insistiu - John disse que nossas roupas vão chegar apenas a tarde e Bedelia garantiu que Abe vai demorar.

\- Quem?

\- São os empregados - Rose comentou sem graça. - Depois eu vou te apresentar à eles...

\- O que você planeja? - Eu a abracei, notando como ela estava linda, ela usava uma calça jeans justa, uma blusa preta que deixava parte de seu abdome e seus ombros expostos.

\- Eu vou te apresentar Nova York - Ela sorriu abertamente - Tem um café ótimo aqui perto pra gente começar...

\- E depois? - Eu beijei seu rosto.

\- Central park é a parada mais Obvia - Ela continuou - Ele está bem ali na esquina.

Eu decidi deixar que ela me levasse para onde ela quisesse. E de uma forma agradável ela acabou me apresentando a cidade. Nós tomamos o café da manhã no tal café perto do Central Park, visitamos o parque, ela me levou em um restaurante que ela frequentava com frequência, me mostrou aonde ficava o internato aonde ela estudou e o hospital em que ela trabalhava.

Rose parecia em total êxtase ao compartilhar cada detalhe de sua vida comigo, ela contava cada historia com animação e aquilo me fez ama-la ainda mais. Era impossível não me sentir importante para ela.

Nós voltamos para casa de Abe perto do fim da tarde, já era hora de começar a nos arrumar para a tal festa. Nós estávamos subindo os degraus da entrada quando uma voz nos interrompeu.

\- Hey Rosie - eu vi o corpo inteiro da morena se retesar antes mesmo de se virar. Eu observei o rapaz parado próximo a uma arvore na calçada que nos olhava com curiosidade.

\- Vamos entrar - Ela murmurou segurando minha mão.

\- Vai fingir que não me conhece, docinho? - O sorriso prepotente do rapaz aumentou, fazendo minha irritação subir consideravelmente. Quem ele pensa que é para chama-la dessa maneira?

Mas antes que eu pudesse falar algo, Rose já estava seguindo em direção ao rapaz, totalmente furiosa.

\- Se você ousar me chamar assim de novo Dean, eu vou pessoalmente fazer esse seu sorrisinho sumir. - Ela rosnou. Esse idiota é o ex noivo dela?

\- Sempre tão fácil te irritar - Ele zombou enquanto eu me colocava ao lado da morena, de forma protetora.

Apesar de toda minha irritação, eu não iria bater no engomadinho no meio da rua. Não enquanto eu não soubesse o que ele quer com ela.

\- O que você quer? - Ela cruzou os braços, encarando de mau grado o rapaz.

\- Eu ouvi que você estava de volta. - Ele sorriu. Eu definitivamente vou quebrar esse babaca. - Achei que poderíamos conversar..

\- Eu não gostava de conversar com você quando você era meu noivo - Ela revirou os olhos, me fazendo sorrir abertamente. Muitas vezes eu me esqueço que ela não é uma garotinha indefesa e sim, uma Mazur. - Eu com certeza não quero conversar com você agora.

\- Nós podemos ter alguma privacidade? - Seu olhar se voltou para mim.

\- Não - Eu mantive a voz controlada, apesar da vontade de bater a cabeça do rapaz na parede - Não podem..

\- E você é?

\- Meu namorado - Rose segurou minha mão de forma quase possessiva - Não que isso seja da sua conta...

\- Namorado? Nós iriamos nos casar no próximo mês Rosie - Ele acusou.

\- Você tem razão... a gente ia.. No passado - Rose apontou enquanto eu passava meu braço por seu ombro, a puxando em direção à mim.

\- Isso não é algo que termina tão fácil - Ele deu um passo em nossa direção. - Você não sabe o verdadeiro motivo...

\- Você quer dizer o fato de você ter pedido dois milhões para terminar com ela? - Eu a apertei com um pouco mais de força em meus braços.

\- Não foi assim - Ele parou. - Eu não recebi dinheiro nenhum.

\- Não importa como foi - Rose encerrou o assunto - Essa conversa acabou.

\- Rose, espera - Ele estendeu a mão para segurar seu braço conforme ela se virava para entrar na casa.

\- Você não toca nela - Eu rosnei segurando seu pulso com um pouco mais de força que o necessário, recebendo um olhar raivoso em troca.

\- Dimitri, nós temos que nos arrumar... Deixa ele ir - Rose pediu.

Eu soltei o pulso do rapaz que passou a massagear o local e me virei para segui-la.

\- Você não vai aguenta-la por muito tempo - Ele gritou fazendo com que ela novamente se voltasse à ele - Todos se cansam uma hora... Até mesmo a mãe...

Rose seguiu com passos obstinados em direção ao rapaz, que tinha um sorriso no rosto por ter finalmente conseguido sua atenção. Mas acho que não era esse tipo de atenção que ele queria.

\- Ótimo, nós podemos conversar agora e.. - O resto da frase se transformou em um gemido quando Rose apoiou as mãos em seus ombros e concentrou toda sua força em seu joelho, acertando a virilha do rapaz.

Ela o soltou enquanto ele escorregava chorando para o chão com as mãos entre as pernas, ela passou por mim sem falar nada e seguiu com naturalidade até a porta da casa enquanto eu a encarava surpreso.

_Ela definitivamente é uma Mazur._

\- Você não vem? - Ela murmurou com a porta aberta.

Ela se manteve em silencio o tempo todo enquanto seguíamos para o quarto. Eu não posso permitir que todo o bom humor da morena termine por causa de um idiota.

\- Você está chateada - Eu comentei quando finalmente chegamos ao quarto.

\- Eu odeio ele - Ela murmurou.

\- Você não deveria pensar nele - Eu comentei parando atrás dela e envolvendo suas cintura com meus braços. - Nós tivemos um dia agradável.

\- Sempre tem que aparecer alguém para estragar - Ela reclamou.

\- O que aconteceu não anula o resto do dia - Eu apontei subindo minhas mãos por sua cintura e levando sua blusa junto. - Ou ainda a noite...

\- O que você está fazendo? - Ela inclinou o rosto para me olhar depois que eu me livrei da blusa.

\- Estou te ajudando a se arrumar - Eu expliquei dando um beijo carinhoso em sua boca.

\- Eu posso tirar minha roupa sozinha - Ela sorriu.

\- É sempre interessante ajudar - Eu provoquei.

\- Você vai me ajudar em mais alguma coisa? - Ela perguntou com o olhar cheio de expectativa enquanto eu me afastava.

\- No banho - Eu informei seguindo até o banheiro para encher a banheira.

\- Como você pretende me ajudar no banho? - Ela questionou enquanto retirava as sandálias.

\- Tire o resto da roupa que eu te mostro. - Eu pisquei admirando seu corpo semi nu.

Ela atendeu meu pedido, sem quebrar o contato visual em nenhum momento, fazendo meu corpo se aquecer diante do seu olhar.

\- E agora? - Ela caminhou lentamente até mim.

\- Vamos ao banho - Eu sorri abertamente, segurando sua mão e a guiando até a banheira.

\- Você ainda está vestido - Ela apontou.

\- Eu não disse que tomaria banho com você - Eu respondi a ajudando a entrar na água quente.

\- Então o que... - Ela franziu o cenho, mas eu a calei com um beijo, me ajoelhando ao lado da banheira.

\- Apena relaxe - Eu pedi nos separando minimamente.

Rose concordou, fechando os olhos. Eu me posicionei diretamente atrás dela, ajoelhado no chão do lado de fora da banheira, e comecei a lavar seus cabelos, massageando seu couro cabeludo com cuidado, beijando sua testa ao receber um pequeno gemido de satisfação em troca.

Eu tirei com cuidado o shampoo do seu cabelo peguei uma esponja e passei a lavar seu corpo. Eu senti Rose relaxando a cada minuto ali dentro, ronronando feio uma gata manhosa, Eu poderia ficar ali por horas, sentindo seu corpo corresponder a cada carícia, mas uma batida na porta do quarto acabou nos interrompendo.

\- Eu volto já - Eu lhe dei um rapido beijo e sequei as mãos em uma toalha.

Eu fui até a porta do quarto, encontrando Abe parado ali. Ele me avaliou por um momento.

\- Onde está Rosemarie?

\- No banho - Eu informei.

\- Pelo menos você está vestido - Ele suspirou aliviado antes de estender duas capas de roupa em minha direção. - Aqui estão as roupas..

\- Obrigado - Eu as coloquei com cuidado em cima da cama.

\- Avise Rose para me procurar na biblioteca depois. - Ele pediu - Eu tenho algo para ela.

Eu fui verificar nossas roupas assim que ele se foi, Aparentemente eu vestiria um Smoking e Rose um vestido azul.

_Que tipo de festa será essa?_

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

¹ Time de Hoquei da cidade de Columbus, Ohio.


	35. Capítulo 35 - November Rain

_So, if you want to love me_

_Then, darlin', don't refrain_

_Or I'll just end up walkin'_

_In the cold November rain_

_** November Rain - Guns N' Roses ** _

_\--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
_

Eu fiquei alguns minutos ainda de olhos fechados na banheira deixando a água quente me envolver. Era tão estranho estar de volta a essa casa, a essa cidade. Eu sentia como se tudo aquilo tivesse acontecido há décadas, como se eu não pertencesse mais a esse lugar.

E provavelmente é verdade.

Eu sai da banheira e me enrolei em uma toalha e fui até o quarto encontrar Dimitri.

\- Você deveria ter me esperado - Ele sorriu quando eu o envolvi em um abraço, descansando minha cabeça em suas costas.

\- Eu preciso de tempo para me arrumar - Eu expliquei me afastando para verificar o que eu vestiria.

\- Seu pai quer te ver - Ele avisou enquanto eu tirava o vestido azul da capa.

O vestido era lindo, com certeza serviria muito bem, o que me fez imaginar se Abe pediu para alguém compra-lo para mim. Não parece com algo que ele escolheria.

\- Eu vou procura-lo - Eu decidi, vestindo uma calcinha e um Robe de seda antes de sair do quarto.

Eu notei a porta da biblioteca semi aberta e decidi começar por ali, já que ficava no mesmo andar que meu quarto, eu o encontrei sentado no sofá lendo um livro pacientemente, o comodo estava escuro, tirando a luz de um pequeno abajur ao lado do sofá. Essa era uma cena que eu me recordava sempre das minhas visitas à ele. Entrar na biblioteca e o encontrar naquele mesmo lugar próximo à janela completamente concentrado em sua leitura.

\- Velhos hábitos não mudam - Eu comentei acendendo a luz e atraindo sua atenção, me sentando ao seu lado. - Você não deveria tentar ler com tão pouca claridade.

\- Rosemarie - Ele sorriu fechando o livro. - Achei que iria demorar mais.

\- Eu já estava terminando o banho - Eu expliquei pegando o livro de sua mão antes de joga-lo ao meu lado no sofá. O conde de monte cristo... Eu nunca tive paciência para ler. - Dimitri disse que você queria me ver.

\- Ahh sim... eu queria te entregar isso pessoalmente - Ele sorriu me entregando uma pequena caixa de veludo.

\- O que é? - Eu o observei desconfiada antes de abri-la.

\- Combina com o vestido - Ele explicou enquanto eu encarava o belo par de brincos - Eu estava passando ontem na frente de uma joalheria e pensei em presentear minha garotinha.

\- Abe, eles são lindos - Eu contornei um deles com a ponta dos dedos.

Cada brinco continha uma gema de Rubi com o corte em formato de pera, logo abaixo vinha mais uma gema menor rodeada por pequenas safiras.

\- Que bom que você gostou - Ele piscou - A festa será no Plaza, eu separei o Jaguar.

\- Eu tenho quanto tempo para me arrumar? - Eu questionei. Eu com certeza teria que correr para dar tempo.

\- Algumas horas, não se preocupe - Ele garantiu. - Eu contratei uma pequena equipe para cuidar disso, eles estão te esperando no salão de jogos.

\- Velhote - Eu gemi - Eu sou capaz de me arrumar sozinha.

\- Não duvido que seja - Ele estendeu a mão para que eu lhe entregasse o livro - Mas é um evento importante, eu quero que tudo esteja perfeito.

\- Ok - Eu entreguei o livro a ele, que logo voltou a ler, indicando que o assunto estava encerrado.

A questão é, pra que tanta coisa apenas para uma festa de uma das suas empresas? Ele está agindo como se fosse o meu casamento!

Eu voltei ao quarto, avisei Dimitri que iria me arrumar em outro lugar e levei o vestido e o par de brincos para o salão de jogos que ficava no último andar. Eu continuei pensativa enquanto subia as escadas. Eu poderia usar o elevador, mas eu sempre adorei aquelas escadas, principalmente quando eu chegava ao último andar e olhava para baixo. A ilusão que elas criavam era fascinante.

Abe não brincou quando disse que contratou uma pequena equipe. Eu tinha uma manicure, maquiadora, Cabeleireiro, todos trabalhando simultaneamente em mim, me fazendo sentir vontade de fugir.

Eu me senti totalmente aliviada ao conseguir finalmente vestir o vestido. Ele serviu perfeitamente, parecia que tinha sido desenhado em meu corpo. Bedelia apareceu para avisar que Abe já estava me aguardando e eu tratei de descer depressa até meu quarto, aonde tinha deixado minha carteira e minha sandália.

Eu pensei que encontraria Dimitri lá, mas o quarto estava vazio. Eu me sentei na cama enquanto calçava as sandálias e algumas cartas no criado mudo chamaram minha atenção. Provavelmente Dimitri pegou a correspondência antes de sair. Eu folheei os envelopes com pressa, apenas para ver o que tinha ali e uma delas chamou minha atenção.

Ela era do University of South Alabama Medical Center, _eles finalmente responderam!_

Eu comecei a rasgar o envelope imediatamente, mas a voz de Abe me deteve. Aparentemente já estávamos atrasados. Eu praguejei e guardei o envelope na carteira. Eu poderia me esconder no banheiro na tal festa para poder ler.

Eu desci as escadas com cuidado seguindo até o Hall de entrada. Eu me sentia faminta, espero que tenha comida nessa festa.

Meu coração falhou uma batida ao encontrar Dimitri parado ao lado de Abe. Ele usava um Smoking e tinha os cabelos cuidadosamente presos. O perfume inebriante do seu pós barba logo me atingiu, me fazendo desejar esquecer aquela festa e me perder em seus braços.

\- Você está deslumbrante, querida - Abe veio em minha direção, beijando meu rosto.

Eu avaliei meu pai por um momento, ele tinha os cabelos penteados cuidadosamente, a barba estava por fazer e ele usava um Smoking completamente preto, diferente de Dimitri que usava uma camisa branca.

\- Obrigada - Eu sorri.

Meu pai se afastou, permitindo assim que Dimitri se Aproximasse. Eu sentia seu olhar sobre mim o tempo todo, gravando cada detalhe.

Eu mantive o cabelo solto, jogado de lado como sabia que ele gostava e fiz uma maquiagem simples. O vestido contornava cada uma das minhas curvas com maestria, tinha um belo decote, deixando minhas costas nuas, e uma fenda na frente que ia até o meio de minhas coxas.

\- Seu pai tem razão - Ele sussurrou ao me beijar. - Você está deslumbrante.

\- Você já se olhou no espelho, Camarada? - Eu provoquei envolvendo seu braço com minha mão, seguindo em direção à porta aberta.

Abe nos aguardava na calçada em frente ao seu Jaguar. O chofer logo veio abrir a porta pra que a gente entrasse no carro.

Dimitri parecia um pouco desconcertado com tudo isso, mas se manteve em silencio ao meu lado.

Nos não demoramos para chegar ao Plaza. Menos de dez minutos eu estava saindo do carro observando a fachada imponente do hotel.

Eu notei alguns fotógrafos parados ali na frente. Eles se colocaram em movimento assim que Abe saiu do carro, se ocupando em bater fotos.

Abe me puxou para perto dele, passando o braço pela minha cintura, sorrindo abertamente.

\- Sorria para as fotos, Rose - ele pediu.

\- O que está acontecendo? - eu fugi para o lado de Dimitri, observando os fotógrafos tirarem mais algumas fotos nossa.

\- Você que é a Mazur aqui - Dimitri respondeu. Eu voltei a envolver seu braço seguindo Abe de perto.

\- Sr Mazur, todos estão te esperando - um homem bem vestido se aproximou, nos guiando até uma grande porta.

\- Estou aqui - Ele sorriu - Eu e minha Filha Rosemarie.

\- Estão prestes a servir o Jantar - Ele indicou abrindo as portas, chamando a atenção de todos no salão.

Eu esperava algo totalmente neutro, afinal era uma festa empresarial. Mas quando as portas foram abertas, eu encarei um salão deslumbrante com uma decoração luxuosa.

Todas as mesas estavam posicionadas ao redor da pista de dança que ficava logo abaixo de um lustre magnifico. Ele era composto de inúmeras flores e aquela área estava rodeada com um voil nude, combinando com toda a decoração.

\- Me sigam - Ele pediu caminhando com destreza até uma mesa que se destacava no meio do salão.

Eu quase estanquei no meio do caminho ao ver quem estava na mesa. Minha amiga Avery estava ali ao lado de um rapaz que eu não conhecia e uma outra mulher estava de costas para mim. Ela não poderia ser quem eu achava que era, poderia?

\- Continue andando, garota - Abe colocou a mão nas minhas costas, me incentivando a seguir em frente.

\- O que está acontecendo aqui? - Eu balbuciei ao confirmar que Alberta Petrov estava sentada à mesa ao lado de Avery.

Porque elas estariam presentes a um evento do Abe? O que é isso?

Alberta usava um longo vestido preto e joias, ela conseguia manter o mesmo ar autoritário e elegante de sempre, mas acho que nunca a vi tão bonita.

\- Alberta - Abe exclamou abertamente abrindo os braços para receber a mulher que se levantava. - Fico encantado que você tenha conseguido vir.

\- Eu não perderia por nada - Ela ofereceu um sorriso educado ao receber um rapido abraço de meu pai. - Rosemarie, você não mudou nada...

\- Alberta - Eu comecei esperando ser repreendida como sempre fui por não chama-la de Srta Petrov - O que você está fazendo aqui?

\- Eu achei que você gostaria da surpresa - Abe respondeu sorridente antes de seguir até Avery.

\- Eu não poderia perder a chance de ver como você está, Rosemarie. - Alberta sorriu antes de desviar o olhar para Dimitri. - Não vai me apresentar seu amigo?

\- Esse é Dimitri Belikov - Eu segurei sua mão enquanto observava com certo desconforto Abe próximo demais a Avery - Ele é meu namorado.

\- É um prazer conhece-los - Dimitri parecia realmente desconfortável.

\- Acho que sabemos que vocês dois estão passando um pouco dessa fase, Rosemarie - Abe declarou envolvendo a cintura de Avery com um braço antes de depositar um beijo no rosto da minha amiga. - Você está linda como sempre, Avery.

\- Pai - Eu gemi seguindo até os dois tirando minha amiga dos braços do velhote - Por favor.

\- Estou apenas elogiando a garota - Abe deu de ombros.

\- Eu não acredito que você está aqui - Eu abracei minha amiga. Ela estava linda com os cabelos levemente cacheados e os olhos exóticos que ela sempre ostentou.

\- Eu quero saber todos os detalhes disso - Ela sussurrou em meu ouvido, antes de se virar para o rapaz ao seu lado - Esse é Will, um amigo.

Foi anunciado que o jantar seria servido, então fomos obrigados a tomar nossos lugares enquanto os garçons começavam a servir as entradas.

Dimitri puxou a cadeira para que eu me sentasse e de alguma forma acabou entre eu e Alberta, já que Abe não abriu mão de seu lugar ao meu lado.

\- Como é a vida na Florida, Rose - Avery questionou animada.

\- Alabama - Dimitri respondeu por mim.

\- Como? - Ela nos olhou confusa.

\- Alabama - Eu corrigi - Eu estou no Alabama.

Eu me sentia observada o tempo todo, parecia que sempre tinha alguém no salão me olhando. Isso é porque cheguei com Abe?

\- Oh, desculpe - Ela corou levemente.

\- Como vocês se conheceram? - Alberta questionou.

\- Nós trabalhamos juntos - Dimitri segurou minha mão.

\- Essa é uma maneira educada de dizer que ele é o chefe dela - Abe provocou.

\- Então você também é médico? - Avery interferiu enquanto recebíamos nossas entradas.

\- Sim - Dimitri confirmou.

\- Ele é sócio em uma clinica em Fairhope. - Eu completei. Dimitri estava realmente desconfortável naquele ambiente e isso geralmente fazia com que ele se fechasse.

\- Fairhope é um nome encantador - Alberta comentou. - Como é a cidade?

\- É a coisa mais maluca que eu já vi - Eu confidenciei arrancando uma pequena reação de Dimitri.

\- Agora você está sendo exagerada - Ele me ofereceu um pequeno sorriso. - Não é tão ruim...

\- Camarada, nós começamos a namorar por causa de um leilão de solteiros - Eu provoquei.

\- Leilão de solteiros? - Avery pareceu interessada.

Eu expliquei como funcionava o tal leilão e como foi nosso primeiro encontro, deixando de fora a parte em que eu comecei a surtar pela chegada da ex dele. Todos pareciam extremamente fascinados pela historia, até mesmo Abe que nunca soube exatamente como começou nosso relacionamento.

Dimitri parecia um pouco mais a vontade ali, pela primeira vez desde que pisei em Nova York eu me livrei da sensação de estar visitando uma vida passada. Ali eu sentia que estava entre minha família.

A conversa acabou evoluindo para algumas travessuras que eu e Avery aprontamos durante a adolescência no colégio interno. Acho que ela foi minha única amiga todo esse tempo. Abe tinha saído da mesa fazia alguns minutos, aparentemente estava resolvendo algo

\- Você precisava ver a gritaria que foi - Avery estava terminando de contar a história de quando eu quebrei o nariz de uma menina durante o baile de primavera. - A garota me acusava de ter roubado o namorado dela e disse que me daria uma lição. Rose não pensou duas vezes antes de acertar dois socos no meio do nariz da pobre Courtney.

\- Pobre? - Eu revirei os olhos ao notar Dimitri me olhando completamente divertido. - A garota ameaça te bater e é uma pobre?

\- Você estragou a plástica que ela tinha feito no nariz, Rose - Avery gargalhou. - Sério Belikov, você não imagina o quanto essa garotinha pode ser assustadora.

\- Na verdade, eu já vi acontecer - Ele me provocou - Ela acertou dois socos no nariz de uma garota da cidade no meio de uma festa de casamento.

\- Rosemarie - Alberta ralhou - Não foi isso que eu te ensinei.

\- Essa parte eu com certeza herdei do meu pai - Eu sorri.

\- Eu definitivamente quero saber todos os detalhes dessa história - Avery nos interrompeu. O tal Will não era de falar muito, e não dava indicação de que tinha algo romântico entre eles. Aparentemente ele estava ali apenas pela comida. - Você me deixou curiosa sobre essa cidade.

\- Você deveria me visitar - Eu propus.

\- Quem sabe eu poderia organizar um certo casamento - Ela piscou enquanto um garçom distribuía taças de champanhe para todos. Quando vai acontecer a tal homenagem que Abe mencionou? - Você sabe que eu sou ótima nisso.

\- Avery - Eu murmurei.

\- Senhoras e senhores, eu gostaria da atenção de todos - Eu ouvi a voz do velhote.

Eu olhei em volta e o encontrei parado no meio da pista de dança com um microfone em uma mão e uma taça em outra. Imediatamente o silencio tomou conta do lugar, todos o encaravam com expectativa e eu notei os fotógrafos que estavam do lado de fora ali, registrando cada momento. Inclusive algumas fotos minha. O que está acontecendo?

\- Bem, acho que quase todos aqui estão cientes do motivo dessa reunião - Ele começou enquanto caminhava de um lado para o outro - Eu gostaria de ter feito isso há muito tempo atrás, mas havia circunstancias atenuantes nesse caso. Coisas que agora são irrelevantes.

\- Do que ele está falando? - Eu me virei totalmente confusa para Dimitri.

\- Ele está começando o brinde - Avery me explicou como se fosse a coisa mais obvia do mundo.

\- Mas ele está brindando a que? - Eu insisti.

\- A você - Alberta franziu o cenho me deixando boquiaberta.

\- A reunião de hoje intenta apresentar a todos vocês uma pessoa maravilhosa - Ele se virou em minha direção. Nossos olhares se cruzaram, ele parecia satisfeito com minha expressão de puro panico.

\- Rose, você sabe que essa festa é para você, certo? - Avery questionou. Aparentemente eu tinha perdido a capacidade de falar.

Eu senti Dimitri segurar minha mão, enquanto eu queria me levantar e bater com o microfone na cabeça do meu pai até ele desmaiar e parar de falar!

\- Rosemarie, por favor se levante - Ele pediu, me oferecendo uma piscadela.

Eu simplesmente não conseguia raciocinar. Isso estava realmente acontecendo? Eu estou delirando ou algo do tipo? Eu senti Dimitri me impulsionando a me levantar e obedeci seu comando mecanicamente, tendo uma leve consciência dos flashes das câmeras sendo disparados em minha direção.

\- Por muito tempo, eu me permiti ser o único a conhecer a essência da garota. Era como se eu a tivesse em uma redoma de vidro e apenas eu conseguisse enxergar o quanto ela era incrível. - Ele deu um pequeno sorriso - Ela sempre foi minha maior fonte de orgulho, uma cirurgiã competente, uma médica dedicada.

Eu não podia acreditar que ele estava fazendo isso na frente de dezenas de estranhos que eu simplesmente desconhecia.

\- Ela sempre teve tantas dúvidas sobre tudo o que se diz respeito a nossa família, e eu espero que com isso, eu acabe com todas as suas dúvidas, garotinha - Ele ergueu a taça - Eu quero brindar à minha filha, Rosemarie Mazur. A única família que eu tenho e preciso...

Eu vi inúmeras taças serem erguidas no salão, inclusive a de Dimitri, que me encarava com um sorriso no rosto.

\- Belikov, por favor a traga até aqui - Ele pediu.

Dimitri se ergueu imediatamente, ele colocou minha taça sobre a mesa, segurou minha mão e me guiou até o centro da pista de dança. Os convidados logo começaram a nos ovacionar, parecia que meu pai estava a quilômetros de distancia e não apenas poucos metros.

\- O que foi isso? - Eu sussurrei.

\- Seu pai mostrando que se importa - Dimitri Sorriu, parando no meio da pista e beijando minha testa antes de voltar à nossa mesa. Eu me virei para encarar Abe.

\- O que você está fazendo? - Eu balbuciei, confusa em relação aos meus sentimentos no momento. Eu me sentia tocada pelo seu gesto, me sentia confusa com a velocidade em que tudo aconteceu, me sentia envergonhada por estar vivendo isso na frente de inúmeros desconhecidos.

\- Estou fazendo algo que eu sempre tive vontade - Ele sorriu ainda falando no microfone. - É hora da dança de pai e filha...

\- Dança de pai e filha? - Eu arregalei os olhos sussurrando em resposta enquanto ele entregava a taça e o microfone para um garçom. - velhote, você não poderia esperar meu casamento?

\- Não - Ele sorriu e piscou para mim antes de a banda começar a tocar Isn't She Lovely.

Ele me envolveu pela cintura, me guiando com maestria em meio a pista de dança.

\- Eu não acredito que você fez isso - Eu me permiti dar um pequeno sorriso, agora que o choque inicial havia passado.

\- Eu tinha que retribuir à altura o seu gesto - Ele explicou.

\- Foi por isso que você me ignorou aquele tempo todo? - Eu arregalei os olhos - Para preparar essa surpresa?

\- Não teria o mesmo efeito se você soubesse - Ele desconversou me rodando suavemente. Eu percebi alguns outros casais se juntando a nós dois na pista.

\- Mas você quase me matou do coração - Eu apontei. - Eu achei que você tinha odiado.

Ele se limitou a sorrir e se focar novamente na dança. Assim que a musica terminou, um senhor se aproximou de Abe pedindo pela próxima dança comigo.

Abe o apresentou como algum figurão envolvido com a política de algum país da Europa, ou coisa parecida. Eu não consegui absorver bem a informação enquanto a única coisa que se passava pela minha mente era porque ele queria dançar comigo.

\- É um prazer finalmente conhece-la Rosemarie - Ele começou enquanto dançávamos - Abe sempre falou muito de você.

\- Falou? - Eu o observei atrás de qualquer traço que indicasse que ele estava brincando.

\- Sim - Ele garantiu - Ele nos mostrou fotos da sua formatura e tudo mais. Só não imaginava que você seria ainda mais bela pessoalmente.

\- Obrigada - Eu respondi um pouco sem graça ao elogio.

Nós continuamos dançando em silencio, e realmente não foi algo desagradável. Mas assim que terminou, Abe apareceu com outro de seus amigos. No fim eu acabei dançando com mais três desconhecidos, sob a vigilância constante de Dimitri que não parecia muito contente com aquilo.

Durante a última dança, ele acabou tirando Alberta para dançar, eu só poderia imaginar que isso seria apenas para conseguir me vigiar ainda mais de perto. Ele se movia de forma suave e Fluída enquanto guiava minha segunda mãe.

Assim que a música terminou, Dimitri me interceptou, impedindo a aproximação de qualquer outro.

\- Eu posso dançar com minha namorada? - Ele sorriu ao envolver minha cintura.

\- Só se você for rápido - Eu provoquei. - Eu estou sendo requisitada hoje.

\- Eu percebi - Ele sorriu beijando meu rosto carinhosamente. - Como está se sentindo com isso?

\- Bem eu acho - Eu olhei em seus olhos, sentindo sua mão quente sobre a pele nua de minhas costas - Eu não esperava que ele fizesse isso.

\- Você merece - Sua mão apertou levemente a base da minha coluna.

\- Você teve algo a ver com isso? - Eu questionei desconfiada

\- Dessa vez não - Ele sorriu - Fiquei tão surpreso quanto você.

Eu me aconcheguei em seu corpo, descansando minha cabeça em seu peito, ouvindo as batidas de seu coração.

Eu o amo tanto, mais do que um dia eu poderia demonstrar. Não teria nenhum gesto grande o suficiente para demonstrar isso. Eu me desencostei de seu peito inclinando meu rosto em sua direção.

Dimitri acariciou meu rosto antes de me puxar para um beijo. Eu deixei cada sensação que seu beijo me proporcionava me envolver. Ele sem dúvida foi a melhor coisa que já aconteceu em minha vida.

\- Belikov - A voz de Abe nos interrompeu - Me empresta Rosemarie por um momento, preciso apresenta-la a algumas pessoas.

\- Isso não pode ficar para depois? - Eu gemi enquanto Dimitri se afastava consternado.

\- Prometo que serão apenas duas ou três - Ele garantiu me puxando - Depois disso você pode passar o tempo que quiser ao lado do Belikov.

\- Te espero na mesa - Dimitri revirou os olhos, voltando para perto de Alberta.

No Fim eu acabei circulando pelo salão sendo apresentada à diversas pessoas. Essa noite não vai terminar nunca?

\- Sr Mazur - Uma voz chamou nossa atenção quando eu estava prestes a retornar para minha mesa.

\- Laverne - Abe me impediu de continuar, fazendo eu desejar pela milésima vez acertar algo em sua cabeça naquela noite. - Que bom que você veio!

\- Eu não perderia - A mulher sorriu recebendo um beijo no rosto antes de se virar em minha direção. - Então essa é a famosa Rosemarie.

\- Apenas Rose, por favor - Eu pedi oferecendo um sorriso educado ao apertar a mão da mulher.

\- Rose, Essa é Laverne Wheeler - Abe explicou - Ela faz parte do conselho do Hospital Saint Joseph em Chicago.

\- É um prazer conhece-la - Eu continuei sorrindo.

O que eu realmente estava estranhando era o tanto de pessoas relacionadas à hospitais que se encontravam ali aquela noite. Porque meu pai conhecia tanta gente desse tipo?

\- Então Rosemarie - A mulher sorriu - Nós temos tentado entrar em contato com você nos últimos dias, mas creio que temos o telefone errado..

\- Vocês? - Eu franzi o cenho - Vocês quem?

\- O Saint Joseph - Ela explicou - Nós soubemos que você está procurando uma oportunidade na cirurgia cardiotorácica. E nós podemos te ajudar com isso...

\- Como é? - Eu perguntei surpresa. Porque eles sabem disso? Da onde me conhecem? Abe falou algo? Mas eu tenho certeza de que ele preferia que eu ficasse em Fairhope.

\- Você seria muito bem tratada em nosso hospital - Ela insistiu - Podemos marcar uma reunião e...

\- Aqui não é lugar para isso, Sra Wheeler - Abe interrompeu, aparentemente seu bom humor o abandonara imediatamente. - Não vamos tratar de negócios durante uma celebração.

\- Desculpe - Ela ofereceu um sorriso galanteador para meu pai - Nós podemos marcar uma reunião para resolver isso, certo?

\- Eu... - Eu não sabia bem o que responder. É claro que eu não aceitaria isso, eu possivelmente consegui a vaga no hospital em Mobile.

Eu acabei me lembrando da carta que estava em minha carteira. Eu precisava saber do que se tratava e para isso, eu teria que dispensar Abe e quem quer que nos interceptassem pelo caminho.

\- Você não precisa responder agora - A mulher declarou me entregando um cartão de visitas - Me ligue, não importa o horário, nós podemos conversar mais sobre os detalhes.

\- Vamos Rose - Meu pai me impulsionou a continuar andando, claramente desaprovando a situação, Eu agarrei o cartão e segui até nossa mesa afim de pegar minha carteira. Dimitri tentou falar algo, mas eu realmente precisava saber o que tinha naquela carta e já tinha adiado por tempo demais.

Eu segui diretamente para o banheiro, me fechando em uma das cabines e abrindo com pressa o envelope. Ali estava exatamente a resposta que eu tanto aguardei. Eu não apenas tinha conseguido a vaga, eu começaria em exatas duas semanas.

_Minha vida nova._

Eu sai dali disposta a conversar com Dimitri imediatamente. Eu precisava contar a ele, ele tinha que saber que eu ficaria ali definitivamente.

Mas ao voltar para o salão a primeira coisa que chamou minha atenção foi a ausência do Russo na mesa. Aonde ele foi?

Eu caminhei um tempo pelo salão sem localizar nem Dimitri nem Abe. Eu sai por uma das portas do salão. Eu perguntei por Abe para o mesmo homem que nos levou até ali, já que ele provavelmente não saberia me informar nada sobre Dimitri.

Ele me indicou um bar no hotel e eu segui até lá, perguntando novamente por Abe. O lugar tinha um ambiente antigo, ao questionar um funcionário sobre Abe, ele me indicou uma outra sessão do bar, que ficava depois de uma cortina que estava semi aberta. Eu segui até la, mas a voz dos dois me fez parar abruptamente antes de atravessa-las de fato.

\- Eu estou te falando Belikov - Abe rosnou - Eu estava lá, eu vi quando Laverne ofereceu a vaga a ela.

\- Ela pretende aceitar? - Dimitri respirou fundo.

_É claro que não!  
_

Eu sei que não deveria estar escutando a conversa dos dois, mas eu estava bem escondida por aquela cortina ali e eles estavam falando de mim.

\- Tenho quase certeza que sim - Abe declarou. O que esse velho pensa que está falando para o meu namorado?

\- Na última vez você também tinha certeza - Dimitri apontou - E eles nem tinham falado com ela!

\- Na última vez eu te falei que seria questão de tempo - Abe replicou. - Eu não errei.

O que isso significa? Eles andam se reunindo para decidir as coisas da minha vida? Quem os dois pensam que são para fazer algo assim? Eu vou bater a cabeça de um no outro, para que aprendam a deixar minha vida em paz.

\- Você deveria..

\- Eu já te falei que eu não vou fazer isso - Dimitri o cortou.

O que ele não vai fazer? Eu me encostei na parede, afim de me esconder um pouco mais.

\- Você deveria convence-la - Abe rosnou - Achei que você gostava dela...

\- Eu não vou convence-la a ficar - Dimitri disse decidido.

Espera, eu não estou pensando em ir, mas ele não se preocupa com essa possibilidade? Ele não se importa que eu parta? Eu deixei claro para ele que eu não acredito em relacionamentos à distancia quando ele ficou preocupado por causa de Nova York.

Eu mordi meu lábio inferior, meu coração começou a acelerar com o teor daquela conversa. Ele vai falar algo, ele quer que eu fique, certo? Ele disse que me ama!

\- Você deveria falar algo.. - meu pai insistiu.

\- Abe, se ela ela quiser ir para Chicago, ela vai.

\- Você não vai impedir que ela vá? - Abe fez uma ultima tentativa.

Por favor camarada. não desiste assim... Eu sou importante pra você, não sou? Você lutaria por mim, não?

\- Não...

A resposta de Dimitri me acertou. Eu não pude ouvir mais depois daquilo. Eu me afastei o mais depressa que eu pude, sem atropelar ninguém no caminho.

Ele realmente desistiu assim? Dean tinha razão. Ele se cansaria de mim em algum momento. Eu deveria saber..

Eu decidi sair do hotel em busca de ar fresco. Eu me encostei em uma das pilastras e fiquei encarando o central Park do outro lado da rua enquanto minha mente absorvia o que eu tinha acabado de ouvir.

Eu achei que eu conseguiria tudo... Talvez no fim eu seja apenas uma dessas pessoas que não serão felizes.

A porta do hotel se abriu, eu olhei para o lado encarando a tal Laverne Wheeler me observando com curiosidade.

\- Eu estou voltando para o hotel - Ela comentou despreocupada - Foi uma festa adorável.

\- Abe sabe com dar uma festa - Eu respondi voltando a pensar em toda aquela situação.

Seria questão de tempo até que eu terminasse sozinha, porque eu estava adiando o inevitável?

\- Eu espero ter notícias suas, Rosemarie - Ela sorriu quando seu carro chegou.

\- Essa semana - Eu avisei - Eu vou ligar para acertamos tudo em Chicago.

\- Isso significa que...

\- Eu aceito - Eu respirei fundo. - Eu quero resolver tudo o quanto antes.

\- Você não vai se arrepender. - Ela sorriu.

_Isso é o que eu espero.  
_


	36. Capítulo 36 - Free Bird

_Bye, bye, baby, it's been a sweet love,_

_Though this feeling I can't change_

_But, please, don't take it so badly_

_'Cause Lord knows I'm to blame_

_But if I stayed here with you,_

_Things just couldn't be the same_

_'Cause I'm as free as a bird now_

_And this bird you'll never change_

_** Free Bird - Lynyrd Skynyrd ** _

_\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
_

_** Dimitri Pov ** _

Eu já estava cansado de ficar naquela festa. O tempo todo Abe tirava Rose de perto de mim, eu não podia nem dançar com ela em paz. Mas pelo menos Alberta Petrov era uma mulher agradável. Eu passei um bom período conversando com ela enquanto Abe exibia Rose pelo salão e a Tal Avery tinha sumido com o rapaz.

Eu podia ver no sorriso do Turco o quanto ele estava orgulhoso de poder apresentar a filha. E eu podia ver no olhar de Rose o quanto aquilo estava significando para ela. Espero que dessa vez ela realmente entenda sua importância.

\- Você realmente gosta dela - Alberta declarou me observando.

\- Ela é ótima - Eu observei Rose cumprimentando um casal que Abe tinha acabado de apresentar.

\- Ela está feliz - Alberta comentou.

\- Eu espero que sim - Eu não conseguia desviar os olhos dela.

\- Rosemarie tem um passado complicado, Belikov - Ela seguiu meu olhar - Eu gosto de vê-la feliz. Mas tenha cuidado, ela não merece mais decepções.

\- Eu conheço a história dela - Eu encarei Alberta.

\- Conhece? - Ela parecia duvidar.

\- Ela me contou tudo sobre Janine e Annabeth - Eu confirmei.

\- Isso é uma surpresa - Alberta comentou. - Ela nunca falou nada disso para ninguém, creio que nem o antigo noivo sabia.

\- Você o conheceu? - Eu perguntei surpreso.

\- Rosemarie era como uma filha para mim, Belikov - Ela explicou. - Quando ela chegou ao colégio... Pobre criança... Ela estava tão assustada, tinha acabado de perder toda a vida que sempre conheceu.

\- Como ela era? - Eu senti a curiosidade queimar em mim.

\- No começo, apesar de sentir muita falta da irmã e da mãe, acho que ela ainda não tinha absorvido o que tinha acontecido. - Alberta narrou - Mesmo com toda aquela dor, ela ainda tinha aquela vivacidade, alegria típica de uma criança. Eu me afeiçoei à ela, mas não sabia o que me aguardava ali...

\- O que você quer dizer? - Eu franzi o cenho.

\- Rose pensava que ficaria um tempo ali até as coisas se resolverem na casa dela. Mas conforme as semanas foram se passando ela parecia compreender o que estava acontecendo e ali eu vi toda aquela alegria que ela tinha morrer um pouco a cada dia.

\- Isso deve ter sido difícil - Eu respirei fundo.

\- Eu só percebi como tudo seria complicado quando chegou o primeiro aniversário de Rosemarie, três meses depois de sua chegada. - Ela relatou pegando uma pequena caixa que tinha próximo a cada prato. - Quando Janine chegou..

\- Eu pensei que ela não tivesse aparecido - Eu acabei a interrompendo. Eu me lembro que Rose contou que passou aquele aniversário apenas com a diretora.

\- Janine estava lá - Ela parecia desconfortável - Uma pobre mulher atormentada.

Eu não falei nada, apenas franzi o cenho e olhei em volta do salão para tentar localizar a morena. Ela estava vindo até nossa mesa, mas então foi interrompida por uma mulher. Espero que Alberta consiga terminar a história de uma vez.

\- Ela decidiu fazer uma surpresa para Rose, ela trouxe tudo o que era necessário para uma festa. Ela parecia estar se recuperando, mas as aparências enganam. - Ela pegou uma taça de vinho que o garçom estava servindo, tomando um gole antes de voltar a falar.

\- O que aconteceu? - Eu insisti ainda observando Rose.

\- Eu pedi que ela fosse buscar Rose no patio para lhe entregar seu presente. -Alberta voltou a narrar - Após alguns minutos ela apareceu amparada por um dos inspetores. Ela aparentemente congelou ao ver a garota e não conseguiu se aproximar... Foi ali que ela me pediu para cuidar da filha dela, pois ela não seria capaz.

\- E o que você fez? - Eu perguntei surpreso.

\- Fiz o possível para cumprir isso, Belikov - Ela me olhou diretamente - Eu criei um carinho especial por Rosemarie naquele momento. Eu soube que ela precisaria de mim...

O assunto foi cortado pela chegada da própria Rose na mesa, mas ela me deu um rapido beijo e avisou que voltaria em breve, saindo com sua carteira em direção ao banheiro.

Eu a observei se afastar e vi Abe vindo na nossa direção, com uma expressão não muito boa.

\- Eu recomendei que Janine procurasse ajuda - Alberta declarou - Eu avisei que ela não poderia passar o resto da vida assim, mas ela não me ouviu, e sua situação apenas se agravou. Na formatura de Rose foi a última vez que a vi. Ela me disse que a única coisa que a fazia levantar todas as manhãs eram as vidas que ela tinha que salvar. Janine não se limitou a chorar a morte da filha, ela morreu...

A mulher terminou de beber o seu vinho em silencio. Aparentemente aquele assunto estava encerrado.

\- Belikov - Abe chegou à mesa - me acompanhe.

Eu me ergui e segui o turco, o que ele quer agora? Nós seguimos até o bar do hotel, ele pediu uma mesa e duas doses de whisky. Eu me sentei ali esperando que ele começasse a falar.

\- Nós temos um problema - Ele murmurou.

\- Qual problema? - Eu estreitei os olhos.

\- Rose vai para Chicago. - Ele suspirou.

\- Você já me falou isso - Eu estava cansado daquela história, eu não deixaria isso me afetar mais enquanto Rose não se manifestasse a respeito.

\- Mas dessa vez é diferente - Ele reclamou.

\- Abe, nós conversamos sobre isso depois - Eu comecei a me levantar, mas o turco me impediu

\- Eu estou te falando Belikov - Abe rosnou segurando meu braço - Eu estava lá, eu vi quando Laverne ofereceu a vaga a ela.

\- Ela pretende aceitar? - Eu respirei fundo. Isso realmente não podia esperar?

\- Tenho quase certeza que sim - Abe disse preocupado.

\- Na última vez você também tinha certeza - Eu comecei pensativo, se eles ainda não tinham falado com ela, o que a deixou tão estranha nos últimos dias? Eu imaginei tudo? - E eles nem tinham falado com ela!

\- Na última vez eu te falei que seria questão de tempo - Abe revirou os olhos indicando que eu estava sendo ridículo. - Eu não errei.

Ele passou um tempo me observando em silencio, antes de voltar a falar.

\- Você deveria..

\- Eu já te falei que eu não vou fazer isso - Eu decidi encerrar aquele assunto. Nós já falamos sobre isso, estamos correndo em círculos aqui.

Eu também queria que Rose ficasse, mas se Chicago for o melhor para ela, eu vou apoia-la. E eu sei que ela será uma grande cirurgiã.

\- Você deveria convence-la - Abe insistiu - Achei que você gostava dela...

\- Eu não vou convence-la a ficar - Eu exclamei exasperado. Será que ele não entende?

\- Você deveria falar algo..

\- Abe, se ela ela quiser ir para Chicago, ela vai.

\- Você não vai impedir que ela vá? - Abe fez uma ultima tentativa.

\- Não... - Eu me levantei, decidido a encerrar aquele assunto de uma vez por todas - Se ela decidir ir, eu vou com ela.

\- Você faria isso? - Abe perguntou enquanto eu me afastava.

\- Por ela sim - Eu me virei para encontrar o olhar analítico de Abe sobre mim.

Ele me deu um simples aceno de aprovação e eu voltei para o salão a procura de Rose. Será que ela ainda não voltou? Eu circulei por ali por um tempo antes de decidir procura-la pelo hotel.

_Aonde ela foi parar?_

\- Se está procurando a Senhorita Mazur - O homem que nos levou até nossa mesa me interceptou na segunda vez que eu retornava ao salão. - Ela está do lado de fora...

\- Obrigado - Eu murmurei confuso antes de rumar em direção à saída.

Eu a encontrei encostada em uma das pilastras, olhando para o céu com os braços cruzados de forma protetora. Uma brisa gelada soprava e ela não estava vestida adequadamente. Eu tirei o paleto e coloquei em seus ombros.

Ela suspirou, me lançando um rápido olhar antes de voltar a encarar o céu.

\- Você está bem? - Eu perguntei preocupado. Eu pensei que ela estivesse gostando da noite.

\- Em Fairhope é possível ver as estrelas - Ela comentou despreocupada - Eu adoro isso... Ver as estrelas...

\- Não tem muitas estrelas aqui - Eu encarei o céu vazio acima.

\- Não... - Ela confirmou - Eu achava que uma noite assim era uma bela noite, o céu está limpo... está silenciosa...

\- Não acha mais? - Eu a fitei. Porque ela está tão estranha?

\- Isso foi até minha primeira noite em Fairhope - Ela completou parecendo angustiada. - Perto de lá, essa cidade fica completamente sem graça.

Eu senti meu coração se aquecer com aquela declaração. Teria alguma chance dela escolher ficar em Fairhope no fim?

\- Você está muito pensativa para alguém que está sendo apresentada como Mazur pela primeira vez - Eu comentei a abraçando. Rose escondeu o rosto em meu peito, respirando fundo.

\- Acho que foi muita informação para um único dia - Ela se afastou forçando um sorriso.

\- A festa ainda não terminou - Eu provoquei acariciando seu rosto. - Vamos entrar antes que Abe comece a trazer os convidados aqui para te apresentar?

Ela me lançou um olhar triste. Um olhar que eu realmente não esperava ver ali. O que aconteceu com ela?

\- Vamos. - Ela forçou um sorriso - Nós temos um voo pela manhã, é melhor terminar logo com isso.

Nós voltamos ao salão, e ao contrario do que imaginávamos Abe não estava disposto a encerrar a festa depressa. Rose parecia realmente cansada e, tinha algo mais ali, algo que eu claramente não compreendia!

A festa de encerrou perto das 4 da manhã. Abe nos observou durante todo o caminho, mas não comentou nada. Assim que chegamos em casa, Rose subiu diretamente para o quarto, eu a segui, esperando descobrir o que tinha de errado com ela, mas ela fez um bom trabalho em se manter em silencio.

Ela se trancou no banheiro assim que eu entrei no quarto, não me dando oportunidade de questionar nada. Aconteceu algo enquanto eu conversava com Abe?

Eu comecei a me despir, me sentindo exausto. Rose tem razão em uma coisa, esse dia foi cheio de informações.

Eu mal me livrei da gravata e desabotoei a camisa quando uma batida na porta me interrompeu. Eu dei um suspiro cansado antes de abri-la para encarar Abe.

\- Venha - Ele pediu - Eu preciso de uma bebida.

Eu estava prestes a falar que eu não me importava, mas Abe simplesmente virou as costas e seguiu em direção as escadas.

Eu lancei um último olhar para a porta do banheiro fechada antes de segui-lo. Eu só queria dormir um pouco.

Nós subimos até o último andar, Abe abriu uma porta que dava para uma espécie de sala de jogos e atravessou o comodo até chegar a um bar. Ele serviu duas doses de Ouzo e tomou uma imediatamente.

\- Eu não resisti a comprar na minha última viagem à Grécia - Ele explicou - Já foi à Grécia, filho?

\- Não..

\- É um belo País - Ele suspirou - Vocês deveriam conhecer...

\- Abe eu posso te ajudar em alguma coisa? - Eu franzi o cenho antes de beber minha dose. 

\- Quando você disse que iria para Chicago com Rose - Ele encheu novamente os dois pequenos copos. - Você realmente faria isso?

\- Sim - Eu respirei fundo me sentindo completamente exasperado - Eu já te disse isso.

\- Sua vida está toda em Fairhope - Ele apontou.

\- Eu poderia encontrar um emprego novo em Chicago, só teria que dar um tempo para Stan arrumar outra pessoa - Eu expliquei

\- Que tipo de futuro você imagina com minha filha Belikov? - Ele perguntou antes de beber outra dose, me incitando a fazer o mesmo.

\- Como? - Eu o encarei perplexo.

\- Como você imagina a vida dos dois em alguns anos - Abe me explicou.

\- Bem, Rose vai terminar a residencia, Ela gosta de Fairhope, talvez possamos voltar...

\- Você pensa em se casar com ela? - Abe foi direto ao ponto, enquanto eu bebia minha dose.

\- Eu nunca conversei com Rose sobre casamento - Eu respondi de forma pensativa - Está nos meus planos, mas não sei quanto aos dela...

\- Eu tenho algo para você, filho - Abe comentou tirando uma caixinha do bolso da calça e estendendo para mim.

\- O que é isso? - Eu perguntei pegando a caixa de veludo vermelho.

Eu a abri e arregalei um pouco os olhos, ali dentro tinha um anel de noivado e pelo tanto de pedras que tinha nele, eu poderia dizer que era caro e antigo...

\- Isso pertenceu a minha mãe - Ele explicou - está na minha família à algumas gerações, eu deveria ter dado para minha esposa para que ela passasse para meu filho. Mas bem, eu não tive esposa nem filho...

\- Abe, eu não..

\- Eu não estou falando para pedi-la em casamento agora rapaz - Ele deu de ombros - Eu só quero que ela o tenha quando você decidir fazer.

Eu pensei por um momento, eu poderia recusar, falar que eu mesmo compraria o anel para Rose quando fosse a hora. Mas isso é um direito dela, ele não está me presenteando, está presenteando a filha, não acho que eu possa recusar algo assim.

\- Obrigado Abe - Eu fechei a caixinha e a guardei no bolso. - Se não se importa, agora eu vou dormir... temos um voo para pegar pela manhã.

Ele acenou me dispensando, eu refiz o caminho até o quarto. Rose já estava adormecida encolhida em um canto da cama. Eu decidi não pensar no quanto ela parecia frágil ali. Eu tirei o resto da roupa, vesti uma calça de moletom e me deitei ao seu lado.

_Amanhã tudo vai melhorar!_

Porém eu estava enganado. Rose permaneceu presa naquele estado de espirito até que chegamos em Fairhope no meio da tarde. Ela dormiu durante o voo e permaneceu em silencio o resto do caminho.

Nós chegamos em casa e eu carreguei a mala para dentro, tendo o cuidado de manter o anel de Abe longe da morena.

\- Você vai me contar o que está acontecendo? - Eu a interceptei na sala.

\- Como? - Ela me lançou um olhar inocente.

\- Rose, pára de esconder as coisas de mim - Eu me senti exasperado - Está na cara que algo aconteceu ontem e eu estou tentando descobrir o que é...

\- Eu recebi uma proposta - Ela desviou o olhar, começando a falar depois de um momento em silencio. - é de um hospital em Chicago...

É disso que se trata então? Ela está pensando na tal proposta?

\- É uma boa proposta? - Eu me aproximei suavemente. Eu poderia fazer isso dar certo.

\- Sim.. - Ela me lançou um olhar um tanto frio.

\- E o que você pretende fazer? - Eu questionei formulando novamente os planos que vinham rondando minha mente nos últimos dias.

\- Eu aceitei - Ela cruzou os braços e me olhou de forma desafiadora.

Ela aceitou? Ela simplesmente aceitou?

\- O que você está dizendo? - Eu franzi o cenho.

\- Eu consegui um voo para amanha - Ela desviou o olhar - Eu vou embora Dimitri...

\- Você vai embora? - Eu devo estar preso em um pesadelo.

Ela acabou de me falar que vai embora? Simples assim? Ela não vai nem me dar a escolha de ficar ou não com ela?

\- Eu sempre te falei que não ficaria aqui para sempre - Ela virou de costas enquanto eu sentia minha cabeça começar a latejar. Eu devo ter bebido muito ontem com Abe... Ainda estou bêbado. É isso!

\- Porque você está fazendo isso? - Eu me aproximei dela e a vi se encolher um pouco. - Você vai simplesmente decidir tudo assim?

\- Nós sempre soubemos que isso ia acontecer - Sua voz falhou um pouco.

\- Isso o que? - Eu respirei fundo. Ela realmente vai abrir mão de tudo por uma proposta de emprego?

\- Você sabe... - Ela gemeu.

\- Olhe para mim Rose - Eu rosnei. - Olhe para mim e faça o que quer fazer.

\- Dimitri - Ela choramingou.

\- Olha pra mim. - Eu acabei erguendo a voz, fazendo com que ela se encolhesse mais.

Rose se virou em minha direção com os olhos marejados. Eu me senti ainda mais irritado por vê-la chorando quando sou eu é que estou sendo abandonado aqui. Mas ainda me senti o pior babaca do mundo por ter provocado suas lagrimas.

\- Eu tenho que ir - Ela deixou algumas lagrimas caírem.

Não adianta, gritar com ela não vai mudar essa situação. Eu prometi a mim mesmo que a apoiaria no que ela decidisse. Que Deus me ajude a cumprir isso agora.

\- Então vá - Eu dei as costas me sentindo derrotado. - Você pode arrumar suas coisas com calma, se quiser que eu despache algo é só me passar seu novo endereço.

\- Espera, aonde você vai? - Ela chamou enquanto eu seguia para a garagem.

\- Eu vou passar a noite na minha mãe. - Eu expliquei tentando manter minha voz firme.

\- Você vai simplesmente sair? - Rose exclamou me seguindo.

\- O que você que você quer que eu faça Rose? - Eu me virei em sua direção tentando manter minha voz baixa - Você quer que eu grite com você? Que eu bata em você? Te prenda na casa e te impeça de ir?

\- Não eu...

\- Eu amo você... Mas você já sabe disso e claramente não vai mudar sua decisão... - Eu não esperei sua resposta, apenas saí da casa.

Eu dirigi por algum tempo esperando me acalmar o suficiente para ir para a casa de minha mãe, eu não queria preocupa-la com esses assuntos. No fim, depois de já ter anoitecido, acabei batendo na porta do meu primo, esperando que ele estivesse sozinho ali.

\- Dimitri? - Ele abriu espaço para que eu entrasse.

\- Estou atrapalhando? - Eu perguntei preocupado ao notar duas taças de vinho em cima da mesa de centro. Talvez Syd estivesse aqui.

\- Não - Ele negou - Syd acabou de ir embora.

\- Posso passar a noite aqui? - Eu me joguei no sofá.

\- O que aconteceu? - Ele franziu o cenho.

\- Rose e eu discutimos - Eu expliquei. Provavelmente eu teria que repetir aquela informação muitas vezes nos próximos dias.

Teria que explicar que ela preferiu uma vaga de emprego.

\- E ela te expulsou da sua própria casa? - Ele perguntou chocado.

\- Não - Eu suspirei - Mas eu não quero estar lá vendo-a arrumar as malas.

\- Foi tão sério assim? - Ele questionou.

\- Ela conseguiu um emprego em Chicago... - Eu comecei.

Adrian me escutou atentamente enquanto eu desabafava sobre tudo o que tinha acontecido. Ele parecia tão surpreso quanto eu fiquei. Quando terminei de contar, ele ficou em silencio por um momento, digerindo todas as informações.

\- Talvez vocês dois devam apenas se acalmar - Meu primo sugeriu - Você estava disposto a ir com ela, deveria ter falado...

\- Ela não queria que eu fosse Adrian... - Eu revirei os olhos.

\- Como você pode saber? - Ele questionou seguindo até a cozinha - Até onde eu sei, ela pode ter feito isso sabendo o quanto você é apegado à esse lugar...

\- Eu não sei - Eu respirei fundo.

\- Vamos esquecer isso por enquanto - Ele voltou com uma garrafa de vodka - Sonya me trouxe essa da Russia...

\- Adrian eu não quero beber - Eu gemi.

\- Porque não? - Ele questionou - Se você quiser eu tenho tequila também...

\- Adrian...

\- Vamos primeiro acabar com essa, depois vamos à tequila - Ele me ignorou servindo duas doses e colocando uma em minha mão.

Eu acabei cedendo, acabamos com a garrafa de vodka e uma de Jose Cuervo. No fim acordei na manhã seguinte no sofá de meu primo. Minha cabeça doía de forma infernal e eu definitivamente teria um dia daqueles.

Adrian ainda estava dormindo, aparentemente eu não fui o único que me atrasei para o serviço, já que era quase dez da manhã. Eu segui para minha casa a encontrando completamente vazia.

_Rose foi mesmo embora..._

Eu passei um tempo olhando para meu quarto vazio, meu quarto... não era mais nosso quarto... Não tinha nenhum sinal da morena por ali.

Após um período observando cada lugar para ter certeza de que ela tinha mesmo partido, eu decidi ignorar minha dor de cabeça e ir trabalhar.

Era isso que eu fazia antes dela aparecer e eu estava bem assim. Sempre estive... Eu estava bem antes dela aparecer e bagunçar minha vida!

Eu entrei na clínica, ignorando o olhar questionador de Syd e me tranquei no consultório. Porém cada lugar ali me lembrava à morena. Não tinha nenhum lugar que eu pudesse fugir de sua lembrança.

\- Dimitri? - Syd abriu a porta com cuidado - Onde está Rose?

\- Ela foi embora - Eu tentei soar o mais indiferente possível, apesar de aquela realidade me abater a cada minuto.

\- Embora? - Syd arregalou os olhos. - O que você quer dizer.

\- Eu preciso trabalhar Sydney - Eu a cortei.

\- Dimitri...

\- Quem é meu primeiro paciente? - Eu insisti.

\- Eu vou buscar o prontuario - Ela concordou.

Eu consegui atender dois pacientes antes de começar a me sentir sufocado por causa daquele ambiente. Talvez seja melhor sair daqui. Eu abri parcialmente a porta e vi Stan encostado na recepção conversando com Syd e Alessa.

\- Stan eu estou falando, ele não está bem - Syd exclamou.

Ótimo, agora eu não posso sair daqui!

\- Não é problema meu.

\- Você é amigo dele - Syd insistiu - Deveria tentar conversar...

\- E o que eu sou agora? - Stan revirou os olhos - A droga de um conselheiro amoroso?

\- Stan - Syd gemeu - Alessa, uma ajudinha?

\- Sério? - A mulher reclamou - Eu tenho que fazer tudo?

\- Alessa Godzilla Raymond, não se envolva - Stan rosnou.

_Eles não podem me deixar em paz?_

\- Belikov - Stan rosnou depois que a mulher sussurrou algo em seu ouvido - Nós temos que conversar.

Eu prontamente me afastei da porta, voltando para perto da mesa, o que eu menos queria no momento era conversar. Mas aparentemente apenas um milagre me salvaria agora.

E esse milagre veio em forma de uma ligação.


	37. Capítulo 37 - Need You Now

_Another shot of whisky_

_Can't stop looking at the door_

_Wishing you'd come sweeping_

_In the way you did before_

_And I wonder if I ever cross your mind_

_For me, it happens all the time_

_** Need You Now - Lady Antebellum ** _

_\---------------------------------------------------------------------_

Eu observei Dimitri sair com o carro. Quando foi nossa vida virou essa bagunça? Eu me sentei no chão, encostada na porta que levava à garagem. Eu não segurava mais as lagrimas que rolavam livremente pelo meu rosto.

Minha vontade era segui-lo, dizer o quanto eu sentia por aquela situação, dizer o quanto eu precisava dele e o amava. Porque ele me deixou ir?

Depois de um tempo naquela situação, decidi me levantar e começar a arrumar minhas malas. Isso era questão de auto preservação, eu não poderia ser magoada novamente.

Eu não consegui dormir, fiquei esperando que Dimitri voltasse. Isso não aconteceu.

Pela manhã considerei a possibilidade de ir até a casa das Belikovas, mas afastei aquilo. Ele não ia querer me ver, ele acabou deixando isso claro. Eu decidi seguir meu plano original e chamar um táxi para o aeroporto.

O táxi não demorou para chegar. Dimitri ainda não tinha voltado para casa depois de nossa discussão, o taxista me ajudou a colocar as malas no porta malas e eu entrei imediatamente, antes que desistisse daquela loucura.

Eu fiquei o tempo todo segurando as lagrimas, olhando com indiferença a paisagem até ver a placa avisando que estávamos saindo de Fairhope.

É isso... Eu realmente estou fazendo isso. Que tipo de vida eu vou viver daqui pra frente?

Foi quando a realidade me atingiu, me deixando sem ar. Eu estou prestes a abrir mão de tudo. Eu vou voltar à minha vida antiga? Qual vai ser meu próximo passo? Ligar para Dean e pedir para voltar com ele também?

Quando foi que eu perdi o controle da minha vida desse jeito?

\- Você pode voltar? - eu pedi.

\- Voltar? - o taxista me encarou confuso. - mesmo endereço?

Eu voltaria para a casa de Dimitri? Depois de tudo o que aconteceu? Ele iria me querer lá? Acho que dessa vez realmente consegui estragar tudo.

\- Não, apenas para a cidade - eu decidi.

O motorista encontrou um retorno e voltou para Fairhope, enquanto eu pensava no que eu poderia fazer agora. A falta de ar ficava cada vez mais intensa a medida que eu me aproximava novamente da cidade.

_O que eu vou fazer?_

Eu pedi que ele parasse o táxi e paguei pela corrida apressada, mal o notei tirando minhas malas e colocando na calçada antes de correr em direção a entrada do The sunflower.

\- Rose? - Mikhail arregalou os olhos ao me ver entrar no lugar e seguir diretamente até ele.

Eu o abracei, escondendo meu rosto em seu peito, sentindo seus braços me envolverem imediatamente.

\- Rose, o que foi?

Eu percebi que não estava mais contendo as lagrimas quando minha única resposta foi um soluço.

\- Hey, calma... - eu senti seus dedos acariciando minha cabeça.

\- O que deu nela? - uma voz feminina perguntou ao fundo.

\- Eu não sei - ele sussurrou.

Ele continuou acariciando minha cabeça por um tempo.

\- Aquelas malas na calçada são suas? - ele questionou. Eu me limitei a balançar a cabeça confirmando. - quer me contar o que aconteceu?

\- Eu não quero ir embora - eu solucei me afastando envergonhada ao notar a atenção de todos sobre mim. Nós estávamos próximos ao horário do almoço e o restaurante estava começando a encher.

\- Dimitri mandou você embora? - Ele perguntou surpreso.

\- Mais ou menos - eu murmurei envergonhada. O que eu ia falar? _'Eu falei que ia embora e ele mandou eu ir?'_

\- Vem, vamos sair daqui. - Ele me puxou em direção a uma porta nos fundos, parando para chamar Christian - Christian, pegue as malas da Rose na calçada.

\- Rose? - Sonya perguntou surpresa quando entramos em uma espécie de depósito que ela estava organizando.

Em um dos cantos tinha dois sofás com uma mesa de centro, Mikhail me guiou até lá enquanto Christian trazia minhas malas para a sala.

\- Sonya, você pode arrumar um chá para Rose? - Mikhail pediu enquanto eu tentava enxugar as lagrimas. - Algo para acalma-la..

\- Eu volto já - Ela franziu o cenho.

\- Ok Rose - Mikhail sentou ao meu lado segurando minha mão - Hora de me contar o que aconteceu. Que história é essa do Dimitri te mandar embora?

\- Ele não mandou - Eu aceitei um guardanapo de papel que Mikhail pegou em uma das prateleiras, tentando enxugar as lagrimas. - Eu tive uma droga de proposta em Chicago, eu não ia aceitar, mas acabei aceitando...

\- Se você não queria aceitar, porque aceitou? - Ele franziu o cenho.

\- Eu não sei - Eu gemi escondendo o rosto entre as mãos - Eu ouvi ele falando sobre mim para meu pai, disse que eu deveria ir para Chicago... Mas eu não quero, eu não quero deixa-lo, eu não quero abrir mão dele Mikhail.

\- Hey, pare de chorar - Ele me abraçou quando eu voltei a soluçar.. - Se você não quer ir para Chicago, é só você ficar...

\- Mas eu estraguei tudo - Eu soltei - Eu falei pra ele que queria ir para Chicago e que tudo entre a gente sempre foi passageiro.

Sonya entrou no deposito e me entregou uma xícara de chá, me olhando com preocupação.

\- Obrigada.

\- Rose, Porque você falaria algo assim? - Mikhail perguntou confuso.

\- Porque eu estou quebrada! - Eu exclamei - Eu fiquei com medo dele me deixar, então decidi fazer isso primeiro... Eu consegui uma vaga em Mobile, eu poderia ter ficado, mas eu estraguei tudo. E agora eu tenho que ir...

\- Você não tem que ir se não quiser Rose - Sonya disse confusa - Você contou para Dimitri sobre essa vaga em Mobile?

\- Não, era pra ser uma surpresa... - Eu funguei.

\- Você contou pra ele que não queria ir? - Mikhail perguntou com certa exasperação.

Eu neguei com a cabeça, finalmente conseguindo controlar minhas lagrimas.

\- Rose - Sonya gemeu - Vai pra casa e conversa com ele, tenho certeza que vão se resolver...

\- E por Deus, pare de esconder as coisas! - Mikhail exclamou se levantando - Se você não quer ir, conte isso pra ele! Não espere ele adivinhar, qual é o problema de vocês mulheres? O que custa ser clara sobre o que quer?

Suponho que isso poderia ter sido evitado se eu tivesse falado que não queria ir. Mas não muda o fato de que ele desistiu de mim. Ele poderia me deixar, como eu poderia lidar com isso?

\- Não ligue pra ele - Sonya deu um sorriso condescendente - Ele está irritado porque eu queria que ele me comprasse um colar de presente e ele não entendeu as indiretas...

\- Se você quer um colar - Ele reclamou antes de abrir a porta - Peça um colar! Qual a dificuldade nisso?

\- Ele não é nem um pouco romântico - Sonya revirou os olhos.

\- Ela está aí dentro - Eu ouvi Mikhail dizer - Me fala aonde está seu carro pra eu colocar as malas..

Ele voltou para dentro do deposito e pegou minhas malas saindo em seguida. Foi quando Dimitri entrou. Eu senti meu coração falhar enquanto ele avaliava minha situação.

Eu tentei limpar meu rosto rapidamente, me levantando em seguida sem saber exatamente como agir.

\- Dimitri... - Eu balbuciei desconcertada. Ele está com raiva de mim? Como ele chegou ali?

Ele passou mais um tempo me olhando, absorvendo cada detalhe antes de vir em minha direção.

\- Estou te levando para casa - Ele murmurou passando o braço pelo meu ombro e me levando para fora do deposito.

Eu senti o olhar de alguns clientes sobre mim, me fazendo corar. Eu com certeza vou voltar a ser o assunto dessa cidade. Karo os encarava com preocupação, enquanto tentava atender uma das mesas.

_Então foi assim que ele soube..._

Dimitri me ajudou a entrar no carro, permanecendo o tempo todo em silêncio. Ele me odeia?

Não demorou muito para que ele estacionasse em sua garagem, descendo do carro em seguida. Eu tratei de segui-lo notando que minhas malas permaneceram no carro.

_Ele vai me levar para outro lugar?_

Nós seguimos até a sala e ele me lançou um olhar penetrante, acho que chegou a hora de resolver tudo. Eu parei no meio do cômodo e cruzei os braços de forma protetora, temendo o que estava por vir.

\- Estou esperando - Dimitri murmurou parado à uma distancia segura de frente para mim.

\- Esperando o que? - Eu franzi o cenho.

\- Você me explicar que droga está tentando fazer da minha vida, Rose - Ele parecia cansado - Porque eu recebi um telefonema da minha irmã avisando que minha namorada estava no restaurante com todas as suas malas falando que eu a mandei embora de casa?

\- Eu não falei isso! - Eu exclamei. _Ok isso pode ser relativo..._

\- O que é tudo isso Rose? - Ele gemeu passando a mão no rosto, completamente frustrado. - é algum tipo de diversão pra você? Ou você simplesmente não sabe o que quer?

\- Dimitri... - O que eu poderia falar? Eu surtei e decidi te afastar antes que você fizesse? - Eu fiquei com medo e achei que seria melhor ir embora, antes que você mandasse.

\- Porque eu te mandaria embora Rosemarie? - Ele exclamou - Porque?

\- Eu ouvi sua conversa com Abe! - Eu o acusei - Você disse que eu deveria ir!

\- E o que mais eu deveria fazer? - Ele retrucou irritado - Eu estava fazendo o melhor pra você.

\- Não! - Eu tentei segurar as lagrimas que tinham voltado a cair - O que você fez foi me mandar para longe ao invés de me manter por perto! É isso o que machuca.

\- Eu não te mandei para longe, você foi embora! - Ele revidou de forma enérgica. - Você tomou a decisão sozinha, não me deu chance...

\- Eu fiz o que você me falou para fazer - Eu o cortei - Você falou que se eu quisesse ir, eu deveria!

\- Você queria? - Ele rosnou se aproximando.

\- O que?

\- Você queria ir? É o que você quer, Rosemarie?

\- Não... - Eu franzi o cenho - Eu...

\- O que você quer Rosemarie? - Ele me fitou por um momento. - O que você quer?

Eu o encarei em silencio por um tempo pensando na minha resposta. O que eu quero? Eu quero ele, eu quero uma vida ao seu lado, eu quero...

\- O que você quer? - Ele gritou me assustando, fazendo com que mais lagrimas se acumulassem em meus olhos.

Dimitri parece ter percebido isso, e acabou se afastando. Ele se virou soltando um grunhido de frustração.

\- Eu quero que você lute por mim, é isso que eu quero! - Eu exclamei com a voz firme, pelo menos tanto quanto eu consegui mante-la firme. Ele se virou novamente em minha direção com um olhar irritado, fazendo eu me encolher ainda mais.

Eu já o tinha visto irritado antes, mas nunca foi comigo.

\- Lutar por você? - Ele rosnou se aproximando novamente - É o que eu tenho feito desde que você colocou os pés nessa droga de cidade! Porque você é a única que não consegue enxergar isso?

Eu tentei limpar minhas lagrimas e lhe lançar meu melhor olhar ameaçador, mas acho que não funcionou.

\- Muito pelo contrário - Ele continuou - o que você fez foi fugir na primeira teoria louca que essa sua mente maluca criou. Você escolheu ir embora..

\- Eu não sou maluca - Eu exclamei. - Qual é o seu problema?

\- O meu problema é _você!_ \- Ele voltou a elevar a voz, apesar de não estar gritando, me apontando um dedo. - É você que bagunçou toda a minha vida, tirou tudo do lugar só pra decidir ir embora, e o pior é que eu não consigo dar graças a Deus por você ter ido! O que eu fiz foi sentir sua falta cada droga de segundo... É esse o meu problema.

Eu não sabia como me sentir com aquela declaração. Se eu me irritava por ele ter me chamado de maluca e falado que eu sou o seu problema ou se me apegava ao fato dele ter sentido minha falta, mesmo que eu tenha ficado apenas algumas horas longe. E, bem... Eu não posso negar que as vezes eu ajo feito uma maluca.

\- Você me trocou por um emprego.. - Ele acusou com uma voz estranhamente calma.

\- Você falou que eu deveria ir - Eu respirei fundo, tentando me controlar - Você falou para o meu pai que não me impediria se eu quisesse ir, que nem tentaria me convencer a ficar..

\- Porque eu ia junto com você! - Ele emendou me fazendo arregalar os olhos. Que historia é essa?

\- Você está mentindo - Essa foi minha reação imediata. Ele tem que estar mentindo. Se ele estiver falando a verdade... _Merda_ , o que eu fiz?

\- Mentindo? - Ele me encarou.

\- Dimitri, talvez a gente deva se acalmar e resolver as coisas depois... - Eu sugeri. Eu não queria estragar tudo de vez e eu meio que estava fazendo exatamente isso.

\- Nós vamos resolver isso agora - Ele me cortou.

\- Dimitri, por favor... Eu não quero que você me odeie. - Eu supliquei tentando segurar as lagrimas novamente.

Isso parece ter tido algum efeito sobre ele. Ele se afastou respirando fundo, nós ficamos um tempo em silencio até que ele voltou a falar. O seu tão famoso controle de volta ao lugar.

\- Vamos resolver logo isso Rose - Ele pediu. - Vamos começar de novo.

\- Eu sinto muito... - Eu balbuciei.

\- Pelo o que? - Ele me lançou um olhar cansado.

\- Pelas coisas que eu falei, por ter ido embora - Eu comecei. - Dimitri, eu nunca planejei aceitar aquela proposta...

\- E o que você planeja Rose? Você quer ir embora? - Ele se sentou no sofá.

\- Não, eu não quero - Eu tratei logo de responder - Dimitri eu consegui uma vaga em Mobile, eu já estava planejando ficar.

\- Como? - Seu olhar se tornou surpreso.

\- No dia que eu fui remover a bota eu tive uma entrevista com o chefe de cirurgia do hospital - Eu comecei a contar - Eu passei esse tempo todo esperando uma resposta deles

\- Porque eu não fiquei sabendo disso Rosemarie? - Ele me fitou, eu não conseguia identificar os sentimentos que aquele olhar transmitia.

\- Era pra ser uma surpresa, eu contaria quando fosse aceita - Eu me sentei ao seu lado.

\- Qual é o problema de vocês? - Ele gemeu.

\- Vocês?

\- Você e seu pai - Ele explicou me lançando um olhar angustiado - Porque tudo tem que ser uma surpresa, porque não pode ser clara?

\- Porque eu queria te deixar feliz - Eu expliquei - Eu queria que fosse especial...

\- Seria tudo isso se você tivesse me contado Rose - Ele apoiou a cabeça no encosto do sofá escondendo o rosto entre as mãos - Você tem ideia do quanto eu me preocupei por te ver ansiosa daquela forma sem saber o que estava acontecendo?

Eu pensei por um momento, me lembrando do silencio do meu pai e do quanto eu me martirizei por aquilo. Eu pensei que ele não tivesse notado...

No fim talvez seja melhor para ele que eu vá embora. Ele não merece alguém como eu bagunçando sua vida diariamente.

\- Eu sinto muito - Eu balbuciei fitando o vazio - Eu não pensei que você tivesse percebido, eu só...

\- Você só.. - Ele incitou quando eu não continuei, eu senti seu olhar diretamente sobre mim.

\- Eu só queria mostrar o quanto eu te amo de uma forma especial - Eu desviei meu olhar para o chão, notando algumas lagrimas atingirem o tapete. - Você me faz tão bem, você fez eu me sentir única, me sentir viva. Eu queria tanto retribuir isso, mas nada parecia ser o suficiente pra te mostrar o quanto eu te amo e sou feliz ao seu lado... Eu sinto muito por ter estragado tudo, você tem razão, eu realmente sou maluca...

Eu teria prosseguido com minhas desculpas, mas as duas mãos de Dimitri envolveram meu rosto, me incitando a olhar em seus olhos, eu sentia meu coração batendo rapido.

Existia ainda alguma chance para nós dois, mesmo com todos os meus erros?

Minhas dúvidas foram caladas quando Dimitri me beijou. Suas mãos ainda estavam em meu rosto, seus lábios eram quentes e se moviam sobre os meus, primeiro de forma cuidadosa, mas então se tornou mais urgente, mais faminta.

Ele desceu as mãos que estavam em meu rosto e envolveu minha cintura, me puxando para seu colo. Ele me observou por um momento, antes de subir as mão novamente para meu rosto e limpar minhas lágrimas com cuidado.

Ele beijou minha bochecha, traçando uma trilha de beijos até minha orelha, enquanto sua mão esquerda se enredava em meus cabelo, os puxando com delicadeza para expor meu pescoço e a sua mão direita voltava para minha cintura, me puxando para mais perto dele.

\- Eu amo você Roza... - Ele recitava como uma oração entre um beijo e outro - Eu te amo mais do que você possa imaginar.

Meus braços envolveram seu pescoço, o trazendo para perto de mim, impedindo que ele se afastasse. Ele voltou a tomar minha boca antes de se levantar comigo no colo, seguindo em direção às escadas.

Eu comecei a desabotoar sua camisa enquanto seguíamos escada acima, dando alguns beijos e leves mordidas no pescoço do russo. Quando menos esperei, senti o edredom macio da nossa cama, sim _Nossa_ cama, em minhas costas.

Dimitri se deitou por cima de mim, se afastando um pouco para me olhar.

\- Eu amo você, Rose. - Ele repetiu acariciando meu rosto.

\- Eu Também te amo, Dimitri - Eu ofereci meu melhor sorriso, vendo seus olhos brilharem em resposta.

Não demorou muito para que nossas roupas saíssem, sentir a pele de Dimitri deslizar facilmente contra a minha, ser envolvida pelo calor que emanava dele, ter seus lábios explorando cada detalhe do meu corpo era algo que parecia me levar à outra dimensão.

O prazer que ele me proporcionava era algo sublime, fazendo com que eu me sentisse etérea, me transportando momentaneamente para um lugar divino. Eu nunca me cansaria de estar com ele, de ama-lo. Ele me completava em todos os sentidos, em cada detalhe, eu nunca mais poderia sequer cogitar a hipótese de partir.

Eu estava em meu lar agora, _Dimitri era o meu lar._

Quando terminamos eu fiquei deitada sobre o peito de Dimitri, sentindo o Russo acariciar de forma despreocupada meu quadril. Eu me sentia completamente realizada, e em pensar que quase abri mão disso por puro medo..

\- Você está calada - Ele comentou.

\- Eu estou feliz - Eu ergui meu rosto para encara-lo.

\- Você não é a unica - Ele acariciou meu rosto.

\- Eu amo você - Eu me estiquei para beija-lo - Acho que nunca vou me cansar de dizer isso.

\- É bom - Ele sorriu - Porque eu nunca vou me cansar de ouvir...

\- Isso parece um sonho - Eu deitei minha cabeça novamente em seu peito. Acho que eu não consigo imaginar como minha vida poderia melhorar...

\- Casa comigo.. - Dimitri pediu, me fazendo congelar ali. Ele acabou de me pedir em casamento?

Foi isso mesmo que eu ouvi?

\- Como é? - Eu ergui novamente meu rosto com os olhos arregalados, arrancando uma risada do Russo.

\- Casa comigo - Ele repetiu sorrindo.

\- Você enlouqueceu? - Eu me ergui em um pulo, me ajoelhando na cama.

\- Porque? - Ele se sentou rindo da minha reação. - Você não quer?

\- Eu quero, mas...

\- Mas? - Ele se aproximou beijando meu rosto.

\- Não é assim que se faz um pedido de casamento - Eu reclamei, contendo um gemido quando ele passou a beijar meu pescoço.

\- Não? - Eu senti seu sorriso em minha pele - E como teria que ser?

\- Pra começar eu teria que estar vestida - Eu fechei os olhos sentindo Dimitri traçar uma linha de beijos em direção ao meu colo - E teria que ter um anel.

\- O que mais?

\- Um lugar romântico - Eu ofeguei ao sentir suas mãos apertarem minha cintura me pressionando junto ao seu corpo.

\- Feito - Ele sorriu se levantando antes de me puxar.

\- O que você está fazendo? - Eu questionei enquanto cambaleava pelo quarto.

\- Vista - Ele me jogou a primeira peça de roupa que encontrou pelo caminho, a camisa de Hóquei dele que eu adorava vestir.

Eu obedeci prontamente, achando graça da situação enquanto ele trabalhava nas próprias roupas. Ele não deve estar falando sério, não é?

\- Vamos - Ele me puxou em direção à sacada. - Me espere aqui...

Do lado de fora o crepúsculo já estava começando a se transformar em noite, fazendo a lua e as primeiras estrelas surgirem no céu. Eu decidi não questionar ao vê-lo saindo do quarto, apenas iria aguardar e ver o que aquele maluco estava aprontando.

Eu observei o céu, cada vez mais estrelas surgiam ali. A lua estava cheia, iluminando totalmente a sacada. Eu observei o céu por um tempo, me sentindo cada vez mais absorta. Como eu pude sequer considerar uma noite em Nova York bela algum dia?

Aqui é o meu lar, o meu doce lar.

\- Espero que isso atenda a todos os seus requisitos - Eu ouvi a voz do russo atrás de mim, me fazendo virar para encara-lo.

Ele tinha se vestido, era algo tão casual quanto minha própria roupa. Uma calça de moletom e uma camiseta, mas ele conseguia estar completamente perfeito mesmo vestido daquela forma.

Eu abri minha boca para zombar, mas eu acabei congelando ao notar a pequena caixa de veludo vermelho em sua mão. Ele realmente está falando sério?

\- Rosemarie Mazur - Ele se aproximou abrindo a caixinha revelando um anel magnifico. - Desde a primeira...

\- Você não se ajoelhou - Eu balbuciei interrompendo o pedido. _Sério Rose?!_ Foi nisso que você conseguiu se concentrar nesse momento?

\- Desculpe... - Ele estava claramente se divertindo com meu espanto.

Dimitri se ajoelhou na minha frente, me oferecendo um meio sorriso, fazendo meu coração disparar. Ele realmente faria isso comigo vestindo apenas uma camisa de Hóquei? Eu nem estou usando calcinha!

\- Rosemarie Mazur - Ele recomeçou.

\- Me chame apenas de Rose - Eu o interrompi novamente. _De novo Rosemarie?!_ \- Desculpe...

\- Rose... - Ele respirou fundo, tentando recomeçar. - Desde a primeira vez que eu te vi, eu soube que você seria um problema..

\- Isso não é muito gentil - Eu reclamei.

\- Que Droga Rose - Ele revirou os olhos, já se mostrando impaciente. - Você quer casar comigo ou não?

Eu cobri minha boca com a mão direita, abafando o riso.

\- Do que você está rindo? - Ele franziu o cenho.

\- Esse é o melhor pedido de casamento que eu já vi - Eu gargalhei, vendo o alivio tomar conta de seu rosto antes dele começar a rir também.

\- Isso é um sim? - Ele perguntou esperançoso.

\- É claro que sim - Eu abri meu melhor sorriso, oferecendo minha mão esquerda à ele.

Ele deslizou o anel com facilidade em meu dedo, fazendo meu sorriso aumentar ainda mais. Dimitri depositou um pequeno beijo no anel antes de se erguer.

Eu prontamente envolvi seu pescoço com meus braços, o prendendo em um beijo apaixonado. Eu acabei de ficar noiva!

_Eu realmente acabei de ficar noiva!_

Dimitri me ergueu, me sentando no corrimão da sacada, me segurando com firmeza enquanto me beijava. Definitivamente n tem como minha vida melhorar.

Ele se afastou minimamente, ainda encaixado entre minhas pernas, segurando minha cintura. Eu soltei seu pescoço e passei a observar cada detalhe do anel, tanto quanto a luz do luar permitia.

Ele era de ouro Rosê, totalmente incrustado de diamantes com uma gema maior em destaque no centro. Aquele anel me era familiar, eu já o vi em algum lugar.

\- Camarada, aonde você conseguiu isso? - Eu balbuciei me lembrando de te-lo visto em algumas fotos do álbum de meu pai. Não podia ser o mesmo, era apenas parecido!

\- Seu pai me deu - Ele explicou segurando minha mão e observando o anel. - É uma herança de família e ele queria que você o tivesse. É muito bonito...

\- Sim - Eu concordei assombrada observando o anel - É lindo...

Uma herança de família... Meu pai me deu uma herança de família...

\- Vamos entrar - Ele sorriu me puxando, fazendo com que eu saltasse para o chão. - Nós temos que comemorar...

\- Comemorar... - Eu repeti me lembrando da grande festa que Dean fez quando me pediu em casamento.

Ele convidou todos seus amigos para uma festa surpresa em meu apartamento, me levou para jantar fora em um dos melhores restaurantes de Nova York enquanto seus amigos preparavam tudo, fez o pedido e quando voltamos para casa estavam todos lá prontos para comemorar.

Eu usava um lindo vestido e foi uma boa festa. E ainda assim eu não senti nem um terço do que senti ao ver Dimitri ali na minha frente com aquele sorriso lindo, segurando o anel enquanto eu vestia uma camisa de Hóquei e nenhuma roupa íntima.

\- Como vamos comemorar? - Eu sorri.

\- Na verdade eu não planejei - Ele comentou sem graça - Eu não esperava fazer isso agora...

\- Jura? - Eu gargalhei apontando minha situação - E eu aqui pensando que o seu sonho fosse me pedir em casamento enquanto eu vestia sua camiseta do Blue Jackets.

\- Foi original - Ele piscou.

\- Você prometeu apresentar Fairhope adequadamente - Eu lhe lembrei - Você poderia fazer isso hoje...

\- Você tem razão - Ele sorriu. - Eu sei exatamente aonde posso te levar.

\- Aonde? - Eu perguntei animada.

\- Tome um banho - Ele pediu beijando meu rosto - eu vou preparar algumas coisa.

\- Ok - Eu corri animada até o banheiro.

Eu me arrumei o mais rapido possível, vestindo um vestido branco florido e sandálias de salto. Deixei meu cabelo solto e fiz uma maquiagem leve. Eu considerei a possibilidade de colocar alguma joia, mas decidi dar destaque para meu anel.

Assim que terminei de me arrumar, eu desci as escadas, encontrando Dimitri totalmente arrumado na sala, ele deve ter usado o banheiro do quarto de hospedes. Dimitri conversava ao telefone e se despediu de quem quer que fosse assim que me viu, abrindo um sorriso.

\- Você está linda - Ele sorriu se aproximando. Dimitri usava uma camisa preta e uma jaqueta por cima.

\- Aonde vamos? - Eu perguntei ansiosa.

\- Estou te sequestrando, Roza - Ele piscou.

\- Não é justo - Eu bufei enquanto ele me levava em direção à garagem.

\- Você vai gostar - Ele garantiu - prometo...

Eu passei o caminho inteiro tentando descobrir para onde ele me levaria, mas Dimitri foi perfeito em manter o mistério. Ele dirigiu em direção ao pier, desviando do centro da cidade e entrando em um bairro residencial. Como pode existir ainda lugares que eu não conheço nessa cidade?

Dimitri parou na frente de um restaurante charmoso. Eu sorri enquanto ele abria a porta do carro para que eu descesse. O lugar era lindo!

Ele nos conseguiu uma mesa, enquanto eu observava o ambiente totalmente encantada.

\- O que achou? - Ele sorriu me observando.

\- Isso aqui é perfeito, Dimitri - Eu sorri - Quando você pretendia me apresentar esse lugar?

\- Hoje - Ele piscou para mim.

\- Pensou rápido, camarada - Eu sorri.

Dimitri fez nosso pedido, começando por uma garrafa de champanhe para que pudéssemos brindar apropriadamente. Nós passamos um tempo conversando sobre nossos planos futuros. Conversamos sobre o casamento, eu levaria oficialmente todas as minhas coisas da cabana, eu precisaria de um carro o mais rápido possível, eram tantos detalhes.

Decidimos que nossa primeira atitude, seria comprar um carro para que eu pudesse trabalhar, depois resolveríamos sobre algumas reformas na casa, coisas do tipo.

\- Então... - Ele segurou minha mão mexendo no anel. - Como você imagina nosso casamento?

\- Eu não sei bem, nunca pensei muito nisso - Eu comentei - Avery que escolheu meu vestido antes e Abe decidiu que eu deveria me casar na catedral de São Patrício¹... Eu não escolhi muita coisa..

\- Você nunca imaginou nada? - Ele insistiu. Bem, acho que eu posso passar a pesquisar um pouco sobre o assunto no fim.

\- Bem, eu imaginei outras coisas - Eu comentei envergonhada - Como seria minha formatura, em que hospital eu trabalharia...

\- Rose, não precisa se envergonhar - Ele apertou minha mão, me incitando a olha-lo. - Nós podemos decidir essas coisas juntos.

\- Você tem alguma ideia? - Eu perguntei incerta.

\- Bom, geralmente isso é trabalho da noiva - Ele franziu o cenho depois de pensar por um tempo. - Talvez minhas irmãs possam te ajudar, Sonya casou em um pequeno hotel nos arredores de Fairhope e bem, tem o lugar que a Lissa tentou se casar, nós podemos nos casar literalmente em qualquer lugar...

\- Acho que Abe preferiria que eu me casasse na igreja - Eu comentei pensativa.

\- Ele é católico? - O russo perguntou surpreso.

\- Não, mas ele acha que é o que deve acontecer - Eu revirei os olhos - Acho que ele pensa que fica mais apresentável se for em uma igreja.

\- Em Fairhope existe duas igrejas - Ele comentou soltando minha mão quando o garçom chegou com nossa comida.

\- Acho que Abe não aceitaria menos que uma catedral - Eu fiz uma careta.

\- Uma catedral.. - Dimitri repetiu... Será que começou a perceber aonde ele está se metendo?

\- Era o que ele planejava em Nova York - Eu confirmei.

\- E se a gente esquecer a igreja? - Dimitri sugeriu - poderíamos fazer um casamento pequeno, no nosso quintal, talvez? De frente para o lago.

\- Eu tenho quase certeza de que Abe arrumaria uma mansão para usar o jardim, ou coisa parecida - Eu considerei por um momento.

\- Uma mansão em Fairhope? - Dimitri zombou.

\- É melhor não duvidar, camarada - Eu revirei os olhos. - Ele poderia mandar construir uma.

\- O que você sugere então - Ele suspirou frustrado.

\- Deixar ele escolher o que ele quiser? - Eu dei de ombros.

\- Rose, é nosso casamento - Dimitri me lançou um olhar significativo.

\- Desculpe é só que isso tudo é tão novo pra mim - Eu gemi.

\- Você é a que esteve a um passo do altar aqui - Ele apontou.

\- Eu não me importava muito na época - Eu admiti - Eu apenas aceitava qualquer coisa que me sugerissem.

\- E você se importa agora? - Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha.

\- É claro que sim - Eu exclamei antes de desviar o olhar para o prato, me sentindo desconcertada. - Eu só...

\- Você só? - Ele insistiu.

\- Eu não tenho certeza se consigo planejar uma coisa simples... - Eu suspirei - Eu não me imagino planejando um casamento como o da Lissa, em Nova York era tudo tão diferente...

\- Rose, se você prefere se casar em uma catedral à praça da cidade, tudo bem - Dimitri me tranquilizou - Eu não me importo se você não quiser um casamento simples, eu só quero que seja algo que você queira e não algo que alguém escolheu por você.

\- Eu vou pesquisar e escolher algo que eu goste - Eu garanti.

Nós terminamos o jantar de forma agradável. Dimitri me guiou até o carro, e logo estávamos em movimento novamente. Mas ao contrário do que eu esperava, não pegamos o caminho para casa.

\- Aonde estamos indo? - Eu perguntei enquanto tomávamos a I-10.

\- Você vai ver - Ele deu um sorriso de lado.

\- Você poderia ser menos misterioso? - Eu reclamei. Eu odiava não saber o que iria acontecer.

\- Não seja apressada - Ele se virou suavemente em minha direção. - Apenas aguarde um pouco.

\- Um pouco quanto? - Eu insisti.

\- Meia hora - Ele piscou - Eu sei que você consegue esperar.

\- Não tenha tanta certeza - Eu revirei os olhos - Vamos, uma dica..

\- É um belo lugar - Ele continuou misterioso - Você vai gostar.

\- E o que vamos fazer lá? - Eu tentei outra abordagem.

\- Comemorar - Dimitri gargalhou.

\- Que tipo de comemoração? - Eu perguntei em um tom sugestivo.

\- Chega de perguntas, Roza. - Dimitri me olhou de lado.

\- Você é um chato - Eu cruzei os braços olhando pela janela.

\- E você é uma curiosa - Ele sorriu.

Eu tentei me manter em silencio apesar da curiosidade que queimava em mim. Estava na cara que estávamos indo para o interior do estado, já que a estrada se transformara em uma constante subida.

Dimitri entrou em uma pequena estrada particular depois de quase uma hora dirigindo, Eu já estava prestes a protestar pela demora. Mas acabei me concentrando em absorver todos os detalhes daquele lugar. Por ser noite, e a estrada ser rodeada de arvores, eu não consegui ver muito, mas uma placa iluminada chamou minha atenção enquanto passávamos.

 ** _"Bem vindo"_** era o que dizia, mas bem vindo a onde?

Eu virei o rosto para verificar se tinha alguma indicação do lugar aonde estávamos, na parte de trás da placa estava escrito **_"Obrigado pela visita, espalhe o segredo!"_**

Eu poderia até espalhar, se alguém me falasse que droga de segredo era esse.

Eu estava prestes a questionar Dimitri sobre o assunto quando o caminho se abriu, revelando nosso destino. Uma casa bem iluminada se estendia à nossa frente, ascendendo de vez a ansiedade em mim.

\- Dimitri, aonde estamos? - Eu questionei observando a estrutura acolhedora do imóvel.

\- Te apresento _The secret bed and Breakfast_ \- Dimitri estacionou o carro em uma vaga, se inclinando para me beijar - Nós costumamos vir aqui para o natal.

\- Natal? - Eu dei um pequeno sorriso me afastando para sair do carro. - E o que estamos fazendo aqui hoje? Nós mal começamos outubro, camarada...

\- É um bom lugar para comemorar - Ele deu de ombros seguindo até o porta malas, tirando uma pequena mala dali de dentro.

\- Quando você fez essa mala? - Eu perguntei surpresa, estremecendo levemente com a bisa gelada da montanha.

\- Eu fiz enquanto você se arrumava - Dimitri respondeu com naturalidade. - peguei apenas o suficiente para ficarmos até amanhã a tarde.

Nós seguimos até o hall de entrada e uma mulher nos aguardava ali. Ela era mais velha que Dimitri, mas ainda era uma bela mulher,

\- Dimitri - ela sorriu - já estava começando a achar que você não viria...

\- Desculpe pela demora Oksana - Ele soltou minha mão, colocando a mala no chão e dando um abraço fraternal na mulher. - Onde está mark?

\- Resolvendo alguns detalhes para amanhã... - Ela sorriu antes de se virar em minha direção - É ela?

\- Sim.. - Dimitri abriu um sorriso orgulhoso, pegando minha mão e me puxando para perto. - Essa é minha noiva, Rosemarie Mazur.

\- Em breve Será Rosemarie Belikov - Ela sorriu ao me cumprimentar - Eu sou Oksana, uma velha amiga de Dimitri...

Porque as amigas dele tem sempre que ser tão bonitas?

\- É um prazer - Eu ofereci um sorriso simpático.

\- Bem, já esta tarde e vocês devem estar cansados. Eu separei o chalé para os dois - Oksana estendeu uma chave para Dimitri. - Você sabe o caminho, não é?

\- Não se preocupe - Ele sorriu, me guiando para um corredor que levava aos fundos da casa que era maior do que eu esperava.

\- Quem é? - Eu questionei assim que estávamos longe o suficiente.

\- Oksana, os pais dela construíram esse lugar. - Ele explicou - Ela e o marido assumiram depois da morte deles.

\- Ela parece te conhecer bem - Eu comentei me sentindo aliviada ao ouvir a palavra 'marido'.

\- Como eu disse, é uma tradição passar o natal aqui, fazemos isso há anos. - Ele deu de ombros enquanto me guiava para fora da casa. Eu observei espantada os fundos da casa, que era quase inteiramente de vidro.

Nós descemos uma escada, caminhamos por um gramado bem cuidado até chegarmos em um pequeno chalé. Dimitri destrancou a porta abrindo espaço para que eu entrasse, Eu encarei o quarto totalmente encantada.

Ele estava decorado com velas e pétalas de rosas, eu caminhei por ali, absorvendo todos os detalhes antes de me virar para Dimitri.

\- Como você conseguiu fazer tudo isso em tão pouco tempo? - Eu sorri.

\- Eu tive ajuda - Ele me abraçou me dando um beijo suave - O que está achando da nossa comemoração?

\- Até agora? - Eu provoquei.

Como é que esse dia pode ter ficado tão perfeito?

\- Não poderia estar melhor - Eu olhei em volta.

\- Vamos ver se você continua pensando assim - Ele beijou meu pescoço e me levou para a cama.

Eu acordei no dia seguinte com o Sol invadindo o quarto. Dimitri como sempre não estava na cama, me fazendo bufar. Qual o problema dele em me esperar? Eu me levantei vestindo o jeans e a blusa vermelha de manga comprida que Dimitri separara para mim.

Eu peguei meu celular e me surpreendi ao ver o quanto já era tarde. _Ele devia ter me acordado!_

Saí do quarto e segui apressada em direção à casa, porem eu acabei me detendo assim que tive um vislumbre do jardim. Não foi possível percebe-lo com clareza ontem a noite, mas à luz do sol, era impossível ignora-lo.

Eu caminhei até uma rede que estava pendurada em um suporte, observando o vale que se estendia no horizonte. Esse lugar é um paraíso! Eu me esqueci momentaneamente de Dimitri, aproveitando a paz daquele lugar, até que ouvi pequenos passos correndo em minha direção.

\- Tia zose - Eu me virei ao ouvir a voz de Zoya, bem a tempo de pega-la quando ela se jogou contra minhas pernas.

\- Tia Zose? - Eu a encarei, não sei o que era mais surpreendente, ela estar aqui ou não me chamar de ota tia, como sempre fazia.

\- Acho que você foi promovida - Dimitri se aproximou nos observando com um sorriso no rosto.

\- Camarada, o que ela está fazendo aqui?

\- Você não pensou que a comemoração tinha terminado, não é? - Ele me abraçou, beijando meu rosto. Dessa vez Zoya não reclamou e nem quis ir no colo do tio.

\- Do que você está falando? - Eu perguntei deixando-o me guiar em direção à casa, ao longe eu já pude ouvir vozes animadas. Ele chamou a família dele?

\- Ontem tivemos nossa comemoração particular - Ele me observou com um ar orgulhoso - Hoje vamos dividir isso..

\- Sua família está aqui? - Eu perguntei o óbvio subindo uma pequena escada que daria para a parte de trás da casa.

Dimitri não respondeu, se limitou a observar minha reação quando eu terminei de subir as escadas e me deparei com praticamente a cidade inteira ali.

Por um momento eu parecia estar vendo todos aqueles rostos em câmera lenta, assim que me perceberam, todos correram de uma unica vez em minha direção. Dimitri pegou Zoya que se assustou e começou a chorar, tentando acalma-la enquanto inúmeras pessoas me abraçavam e me felicitavam esperando ver o anel.

Todos estavam ali, e cada pessoa presente tinha palavras de felicidade e conselhos enquanto me parabenizavam. Mikhail e Sonya me lançaram olhares orgulhosos, Kirova me disse que eu era uma mulher de muita sorte, Tatiana me aconselhou a manter distancia de certa velha inconveniente que em breve faria parte da minha família, Alessa e Stan se limitaram a me parabenizar e se afastar antes que fossem contagiados por toda aquela onda de felicidade.

\- E aí está a futura Sra Belikov - Victor exclamou ao se aproximar - Deixe-me ver esse anel apropriadamente...

Ele pegou minha mão, observando maravilhado o anel de meu pai.

\- Magnifico - Ele exclamou - Nenhuma de minhas fotografias fez justiça.. Mas eu não poderia esperar menos de alguém de Nova York.

\- Fotografias? - Eu arregalei os olhos.

\- Victor estava no restaurante com a filha ontem, Rose - Dimitri explicou - Ele nos viu.

\- E não perdi minha chance - Ele concordou - Vocês deram uma ótima matéria de primeira pagina hoje... Então eu procurei Viktoria para comprovar se era realmente verdade e ela contou sobre esse lugar..

\- Eu não sabia que ele traria metade da cidade para cá - Ela se defendeu imediatamente.

\- O que queremos saber, é como Dimitri fez o pedido - Lissa exclamou animada. Ela estava próxima a Christian Ozera, Próxima demais até.

\- Eu aposto que ele foi romântico - Jill endossou a ideia da irmã.

O que eu falaria? Ele me pediu em casamento enquanto nós dois estávamos na cama após uma discussão e reconciliação? Ou que ele tentou fazer um discurso e eu o interrompi tantas vezes que ele desistiu e simplesmente peguntou 'você quer casar comigo?'

\- Rose precisa se alimentar - Dimitri interferiu, segurando minha mão e guiando para dentro da casa enquanto todos lamentavam. - Vocês podem perguntar o que quiserem depois.

Dimitri me sentou em uma mesa e saiu para pegar algumas coisas no buffet para que eu comesse. Não demorou muito para as Belikovas tomarem seus lugares ao meu lado.

\- Como você está? - Karo perguntou - Você me preocupou ontem...

\- Desculpe - Eu corei. Não acredito no papelão que eu paguei.

\- Você falou sério quando disse que Dimitri te mandou embora de casa? - Karo franziu o cenho.

\- Se meu filho fez isso.. - Olena começou.

\- Não! - Eu exclamei sentindo o olhar de Yeva diretamente sobre mim. - A gente discutiu e eu decidi ir embora... Não foi ele.

\- Tem certeza? - Vika perguntou preocupada - Porque eu estou grávida mas ainda posso dar uma surra no meu irmão se você quiser...

\- Tia Zose - Zoya se esticou para que eu a pegasse.

\- Porque ela é tia Zose e eu continuo sendo uma tia? - Vika reclamou.

\- Ela tem dois anos Vika.. - Sonya defendeu a filha.

\- Vamos ver o que você vai achar disso quando eu ensinar meu filho a te chamar de uma tia. - Vika cruzou os braços emburrada.

\- Você está sendo infantil Vika - Dimitri ralhou colocando algumas panquecas com Bacon na minha frente - Com o tempo Zoya aprende o seu nome.

\- Você vai ser o outro tio - Ela ameaçou.

\- Eu gostei de ser tia Zose - Eu confidenciei enquanto a garota roubava uma fatia de bacon do meu prato. - É bem melhor que ota tia...

Eu observei Zoya enquanto ela roubava minha comida. A garota era simplesmente linda, ela usava um vestido cinza com um enfeite de renda na cabeça. Como seria ter um filho com Dimitri? Se fosse uma menina se pareceria com ela?

Talvez em um futuro não muito distante, em uns quatro ou cinco anos eu pudesse descobrir isso.

\- Você pensa em ter filhos, Rose? - Karo me surpreendeu.

\- O que? Filhos? - Eu engasguei com um pedaço de panqueca.

\- Dimka com certeza quer alguns - Vika comentou - Mas você não deve querer, já que ele me falou que a unica forma de se sentir um pai é através do meu filho...

\- Viktoria - Dimitri rosnou. - Isso não é da conta de vocês...

\- Rose sinto muito - Olena começou - Você não precisa responder isso, nós não estamos te cobrando ou nada do tipo.

\- Qual o problema disso? - Yeva revirou os olhos - Vocês vão se casar é natural querer saber quantos filhos vocês pretendem ter...

\- Qual é o problema de vocês? - Dimitri exclamou - Vocês não podem pelo menos fingir que são normais? Não tem problema nenhum em não gostar de crianças.

\- Ela parece se dar bem com a Zoya - Sonya apontou.

Espera, Dimitri acha que eu não gosto de crianças? Porque? Na verdade eu nunca tive muita opinião sobre crianças, já que nunca convivi com uma, até Zoya chegar..

\- Isso não quer dizer que... - Dimitri começou.

\- Eu penso em ter filhos - Eu o surpreendi. - Mas não agora, eu vou começar uma nova residencia em breve e não teria tempo para isso..

\- Isso é um assunto entre os dois, Rose - Olena lançou um olhar irritado para as garotas - Você não precisa se explicar.

\- Sim - Yeva interrompeu - Vamos para um assunto mais importante, o que a velha Ivashkov queria com você? Ela é sua amiga?

\- O que? - Eu engasguei.

\- Babushka, esquece a tia Tatiana - Dimitri gemeu.

\- Zoya, você comeu todo o Bacon da Rose! - Sonya exclamou.

Eu olhei em volta tentando entender a bagunça aonde eu tinha me metido. Todas naquela mesa falavam ao mesmo tempo, Sonya chamava a atenção da filha, Olena chamava a atenção da Mãe, Dimitri saiu para buscar mais Bacon e as outras duas mulheres gargalhavam com a situação.

Eu no fim consegui a grande família que eu sempre sonhei, e eu não me referia apenas as Belikovas, Eu observei o salão e cada um ali tinha me ajudado de alguma forma, gostavam de mim de alguma forma. Adrian estava conversando com Syd perto da Janela, Éric e Rhea me observavam com carinho. Eddie e Mason passeavam por ali, Charlotte estava com Declan no colo conversando com Jill e Paul, o garoto mantinha distancia de mim desde o episodio no baile, e agora namorando Jill, ele sempre acabava na casa dos Dragomirs.

Até André estava ali, mantendo uma distancia segura, mas estava. Aparentemente ele e Vika estão em uma trégua nos últimos dias, o que eu acho que no fim vai ser bom para o bebê. Só precisava de uma pessoa para minha família ficar completa, mas com certeza Abe vai fazer sua própria comemoração no fim.

\- Eu trouxe mais Bacon - Dimitri colocou um prato na minha frente para a alegria de Zoya.

\- E eu te trouxe um Muffin de chocolate - A voz carregada de sotaque turco me atingiu, fazendo com que eu me virasse o máximo que a cadeira e Zoya permitiam com os olhos arregalados.

\- Velhote! - Eu exclamei passando Zoya para o colo de Dimitri, Ela prontamente arrastou o prato de Bacon com ela.

Eu me levantei, ficando na ponta dos pés e jogando meus braços ao redor de seu pescoço, Abe prontamente me envolveu tentando manter o muffin longe de minha roupa.

Pela primeira vez ele não usava um terno completo, se contentando com uma camisa vinho, calça social e colete preto. Ele estava muito bem, apesar de ser o único vestido de forma social a essa hora da manhã.

\- Você veio - Eu suspirei em contentamento.

\- Eu não perderia por nada - Ele sorriu - Eu estava na Georgia quando o Belikov me ligou ontem, não foi difícil conseguir um voo de Atlanta até Birminghan e dirigir até aqui. Agora deixe-me ver como ficou o anel..

\- Primeiro o meu muffin. - Eu estendi a mão direita, fazendo com que ele gargalhasse e colocasse o bolinho ali, logo em seguida eu mostrei minha mão esquerda com o anel.

\- Ficou perfeito em você - Ele sorriu levando minha mão aos lábios - Eu tinha certeza que ficaria.

Eu voltei a me sentar, Karo abriu um espaço para meu pai ao meu lado e eu tentei resgatar algumas fatias de bacon do prato de Zoya.

Todos na mesa voltaram a conversar animadamente, Yeva ainda insistia que eu deveria ajuda-la a assustar Tatiana com uma boneca de Voodo, Abe decidiu dar algumas dicas para a velha para o desespero de Olena. Dimitri segurou minha mão e me observava carinhosamente enquanto Viktoria ponderava se deveria ou não ir conversar com André.

Depois de algum tempo naquela bagunça, eu me afastei delicadamente me movendo em direção ao jardim de antes. Ninguém parece ter notado minha ausência. Eu me sentei na rede que tinha visto antes, observando o vale que se estendia por todo o horizonte.

Eu aproveitei o silêncio por alguns momentos até ouvir passos conhecidos. Dimitri caminhou em minha direção, parando na Roseira que tinha em um canteiro para me colher uma rosa.

Ele se sentou ao meu lado me entregando a flor, eu a aceitei com um sorriso, deitando minha cabeça em seu ombro.

\- Esse lugar é lindo... - Eu decidi quebrar o silêncio.

\- É tudo o que você merece - Ele garantiu me envolvendo em um meio abraço.

\- Obrigada.. - Eu fechei os olhos absorvendo o perfume que Dimitri exalava.

\- Pela comemoração? - Ele beijou minha têmpora me fazendo abrir novamente os olhos.

\- Não... - Eu neguei sorrindo - Pela vida nova que você me deu.

Ele não respondeu, apenas me puxou para perto de seu corpo, fazendo eu me aninhar perfeitamente ali, observando a paisagem em silêncio.

Eu comecei a pensar em tudo o que me aconteceu nos últimos cinco meses, aquele período foi o suficiente para mudar toda a minha maneira de enxergar o mundo. Talvez o destino tivesse me trazido até aqui exatamente para isso, para que eu ganhasse um lar, uma família, aprendesse como é amar e ser amada.

Talvez alguém tenha percebido que tipo de vida eu teria caso tivesse permanecido em Nova York e decidiu me oferecer uma Fascinante novidade.

De uma forma ou de outra, eu só tenho a agradecer a esse alguém.

\------------------------------------------------------------

¹A catedral de São Patrício(em _Saint Patrick's Cathedral_ ) é um templo catolico de estilo neogótico situado na cidade americana de Nova Iorque no lado leste da Quinta Avenida, entre as ruas 50ª e 51ª, em frente ao Rockefeller Center. É uma paróquia e a sede da Arquidiocese. Foi construída entre 1958 e 1878 e projetada pelo arquiteto James Renwick Jr.

A catedral foi designada, em 8 de dezembro de 1976, um edifício do Registro nacional de lugares históricos bem como, na mesma data, um Marco Histórico Nacional.


	38. Sweet Home Alabama

_Sweet home Alabama_

_Where the skies are so blue_

_Sweet home AlabamaLord,_

_I'm coming home to you_

_ **Sweet Home Alabama - Lynyrd Skynyrd** _

_\---------------------------------------------------------  
_

Já tinha se passado sete meses desde que Dimitri me pedira em casamento. Nós estávamos correndo atrás de todos os detalhes da cerimonia que aconteceria em um Jardim nos arredores de Mobile em três meses, Abe visitou varias lojas de vestidos noiva comigo e me ajudou a escolher o melhor, tudo nas minhas folgas do hospital, que não eram muitas.

Eu tinha me esquecido como era corrida a vida em um hospital, as vezes eu chegava em casa e Dimitri já estava dormindo, outras vezes quando eu acabava pegando alguns plantões, e ele me visitava no hospital para me ver.

Eu sentia falta da época em que nós tínhamos todo o tempo do mundo para nós dois, mas essa era minha vida agora, se eu realmente quisesse me tornar uma boa cirurgiã eu teria que passar por isso.

Eu soube que Dr Schoenberg não facilitaria minha vida desde o primeiro dia, quando ele nos recebeu com um discurso de "Vocês não são jovens cirurgiões, vocês são assassinos que estão aqui para matar os meus pacientes", mas desde então ele meio que se tornou meu mentor ali. Eu sempre o assistia em cirurgia e o seguia em toda consulta.

Eu estava caminhando pelo hospital em uma manhã de quarta feira procurando meu mentor, aquilo ali estava uma loucura devido a um surto de uma gripe e todos estavam designados para atender a emergência.

\- Dra Mazur - A voz do Chefe de medicina interrompeu minha busca.

O Dr Murphy conseguia fazer eu sentir falta de Stan. Ele era um velho de quase sessenta anos que sempre pensava na melhor forma de fazer o hospital lucrar com os seguros de saúde.

\- Sim, Dr Murphy - Eu me virei.

\- Temos uma moça em trabalho de parto na emergência - Ele explicou - Porque você não vai até lá e resolve isso para mim, já que todos os outros estão ocupados e você obviamente está com tempo o suficiente para ficar passeando pelo hospital.

\- Eu não sou obstetra - Eu me apressei em dizer. Ele não estava esperando que eu fizesse em parto, não é?

\- Você só precisa cuidar de tudo até o Obstetra de Plantão se desocupar - Ele insistiu - Além disso, você deve saber cuidar dessas coisas..

\- O que? Eu sou uma cirurgiã! - Eu exclamei. - Não é porque eu sou mulher que vou saber lidar com isso.

\- Querida - Ele se aproximou segurando meu braço gentilmente e caminhando comigo em direção à emergência - Sinto muito te informar, mas quando a dona cegonha chegar você não vai pensar "eu sou uma cirurgiã"...

\- Ahh não? - Eu revirei os olhos - Vou pensar o que?

\- Vai ser algo tipo "ohhhh olhe o bebê..." - Ele afinou a voz parando na porta da emergência - Agora mova seu corpo até aquela garota e resolva isso..

Eu observei o lugar que ele apontava, ele só pode estar de brincadeira comigo!

\- Não tem mais ninguém mesmo para atende-la? - Eu gemi ainda observando Mia ao lado de André. A garota quase não tinha barriga, e tinha conseguido finalmente convencer André a voltar a namorar com ela.

Rhea e Eric não gostaram muito dessa situação, mas decidiram não se envolver, deixando a situação sob total responsabilidade de André. Ele ainda buscava saber noticias da Vika e toda informação sobre o bebê, mas Dimitri deixou claro que se ele voltasse com Mia, ele não se aproximaria de sua irmã novamente.

\- Não... - Ele saiu despreocupado.

Ótimo!

Eu segui até os dois panacas que se surpreenderam ao me ver.

\- Vamos - Eu indiquei para André - Eu vou conseguir um quarto para vocês.

\- Eu quero outro médico - Ela declarou imediatamente.

\- ótimo, vou avisar - Eu sorri - Com certeza você pode esperar... Não deve estar doendo tanto assim..

\- Eu prefiro sentir dor - Ela cruzou os braços.

\- Mia - André insistiu - Você não deveria..

\- Ahh meu Deus - Ela colocou a mão na barriga, fazendo meu sorriso aumentar.

\- Você estava dizendo? -Eu provoquei.

\- Eu preciso de anestesia - Ela chorou.

\- É claro que precisa - Eu revirei os olhos - Venham comigo.

Eu verifiquei com a enfermeira o único quarto disponível e fiz André cuidar da internação enquanto eu levava a garota até lá.

\- Porque tem que doer tanto? - Ela choramingou.

\- É o que acontece quando você decide engravidar - Eu provoquei - Uma hora o bebê decide sair.

\- Cala a droga da boca, Hathaway - Ela rosnou enquanto eu a ajudava a levantar da cadeira de rodas e se sentar na cama.

\- É Mazur, em breve Belikov, coisinha - Eu respondi separando a camisola que ela usaria. - A contração passou?

\- Sim..

\- Ótimo, vista isso. - Eu entreguei a camisola para ela, recebendo um chamada em seguida - Eu volto em cinco minutos para fazer uns exames.

Eu peguei meu celular, notando as várias mensagens de Dimitri. Isso sim é estranho.

\- Roza - Eu reconheci sua voz imediatamente, me virando para encara-lo.

\- Aconteceu alguma coisa? - Eu corri em sua direção.

\- Vika.. Ela está em trabalho de parto - Ele deu um sorriso animado, qual é a chance dos dois bebês nascerem no mesmo dia? - levaram ela para o quarto e...

\- Espera... Você disse quarto? Só tinha um quarto disponível!

\- Sim - Ele confirmou - Uma residente cuidou de tudo..

\- Droga... - Eu rosnei seguindo em direção ao quarto de Mia.

\- Rose, o que foi? - Dimitri chamou.

Eu escancarei a porta do quarto, congelando com a cena seguinte. Eles não podem facilitar minha vida?

\- Eu espero que esteja doendo, vadia - Vika gargalhava enquanto Mia se contorcia em cima da cama chorando enquanto André tentava acalmar as duas.

Vika estava usando um vestido longo vermelho e não parecia estar realmente em trabalho de parto, já que estava disposta a rir da coisinha.

\- Fica aqui camarada, eu preciso resolver isso. - Eu gemi voltando ao corredor.

Eu caminhei por ali até localizar a enfermeira Roberts, ela era uma enfermeira de meia idade que sempre cuidou de mim desde que eu entrei no hospital.

\- Carla - Eu chamei - As duas grávidas do quarto 58... Você precisa me ajudar a muda-las de quarto.

\- Impossível querida - Ela respondeu apressada - Não temos nenhum disponível.

\- Elas não podem ficar juntas... - Eu insisti - Uma é minha cunhada e a outra...

\- Olha meu bem - Ela me lançou um olhar simpático - Eu sei que você quer o melhor para sua cunhada mas eu não posso ajudar...

\- Você não está entendendo, vem comigo - Eu segurei sua mão a guiando até o quarto.

Dimitri estava parado na frente da Vika, impedindo que ela avançasse em cima da garota deitada na cama.

\- Meu filho nunca vai nascer no mesmo dia que o seu - Vika ameaçou.

\- Isso é um pesadelo - André gemeu.

\- Você está parecendo uma porca encapada com um pano vermelho - Mia gargalhou em meio as lagrimas causadas pela última contração.

\- O que está acontecendo aqui? - Carla arregalou os olhos.

\- O besta ali é pai do filho das duas - Eu apontei.

\- Rose, realmente não tem nada que eu possa fazer - Ela me encarou - Não tem outro quarto...

Dimitri começou a chamar a atenção de Vika em russo, eu entendia algumas palavras, mas ele falava muito rápido, pedindo que ela se acalmasse e pensasse no bebê, aparentemente.

\- Eu vou tentar resolver - Carla suspirou quando Mia jogou um travesseiro em Vika.

\- Eu vou.. - A frase acabou virando um grito quando a contração atingiu Vika. - Isso dói.

\- Espero que você sofra - Mia gargalhou antes de ter a própria contração.

André tem razão, _isso é um pesadelo!_

\- Vocês duas, chega! - Eu gritei atraindo a atenção da garota - Aparentemente eu vou ter que lidar com vocês até o obstetra desocupar e eu juro, eu juro vocês não vão me enlouquecer!

\- Eu quero trocar de quarto - Mia Exigiu.

\- É aqui ou o corredor, você escolhe - Eu ameacei.

\- Eu odeio esse hospital - Ela choramingou.

\- Vika, você vai vestir a camisola agora e deitar na cama. - Eu instrui - Dimitri, você vai ser o acompanhante da Vika?

\- Sim - Ele afirmou.

\- Eu poderia... - André começou

\- Você não fala nada - Dimitri ameaçou. - A não ser que queira terminar como paciente também.

\- Ok - Eu gemi - Vocês duas estão proibidas de falarem uma com a outra... E vocês dois também.

\- Eu não vou usar essa camisola na frente do André - Vika exclamou. - É quase transparente!

\- Ele já viu tudo o que tinha pra ver em você, Vika - Eu revirei os olhos já sem paciência- Por isso você está tendo um bebê.

\- Mas...

\- Dimitri, uma ajudinha, por favor? - Eu pedi.

\- Eu cuido disso - Ele arrastou Vika até o banheiro do quarto, entregando a camisola e falando algo em russo pra ela. A russa entrou no banheiro de cara feia e bateu a porta com força.

Eu fechei a cortina que separava as duas camas e fiz os exames necessários na Mia, uma coisa que eu nunca me imaginei fazendo... Exame de Toque na boneca Annabelle.

Bem, pelo menos o que eu posso dizer é que ela está bem perto, e é bom esse obstetra aparecer de uma vez.

\- Olha, não vai demorar muito, você só precisa relaxar ao máximo e..

\- Eu quero anestesia - Ela implorou.

\- Eu vou cuidar disso - Eu respirei fundo - Não se preocupe.

A conversa do outro lado da cortina voltou a ser em Russo, eu deixei Mia e André ali e fui verificar Vika.

\- Ok, eu vou fazer um exame rapido pra ver se você está dilatando - Eu expliquei trocando as luvas - Apenas relaxe.

Eu fiz o exame e Vika parecia estar dilatando de forma lenta, o parto dela pode demorar um pouco ainda.

\- Dimitri, eu preciso ir atrás do anestesista... Você pode manter a paz por aqui? - Eu pedi já me sentindo exausta.

\- Claro - Ele afirmou.

Eu sai aproveitando para resolver tudo o que as duas precisariam e descobrir o paradeiro do Obstetra. Carla me explicou que não estava conseguindo nenhuma vaga, me deixando sem opção a não ser aguentar as duas.

\- Eu já disse que você fica linda de Scrubs? - Eu senti os braços de Dimitri me envolver. Eu usava o par de scrubs verdes que todos os cirurgiões utilizavam, me deixando com um ar profissional.

\- O que você está fazendo aqui? - Eu sorri ao receber um beijo no rosto - Era pra você estar impedindo aquelas duas de bater uma na outra usando os bebês.

\- Minha mãe ligou - Ele explicou se afastando - Eu preciso ir encontra-la na recepção..

\- Eu vou voltar pra lá - Eu me estiquei dando um rápido beijo em seus lábios. - Seja rápido ou as duas vão enlouquecer sua noiva...

\- Eu não quero que isso aconteça - Ele sorriu, me oferecendo uma piscadela - Eu já vi como minha noiva fica quando enlouquece, não é bonito.

\- Engraçadinho - Eu dei uma pequena risada ao me lembrar do meu ultimo surto sete meses atrás.

\- Volto já - Ele garantiu antes de se afastar.

\- Você sabe que é um espetáculo sempre que ele vem, não é? - Carla me provocou assim que Dimitri se afastou - Alias, é bom você marcar seu território, as novatas não sabem quem ele é.

\- Elas que se atrevam a tentar chegar perto - Eu revirei os olhos notando algumas enfermeiras observando Dimitri - Mas agora eu preciso voltar para duas grávidas raivosas.

\- Boa sorte com isso, Sugar - Ela sorriu.

Eu voltei ao quarto, aparentemente uma residente novata tinha sido colocada para me ajudar, e Vika estava no meio de uma contração.

\- Vika, você precisa se acalmar, vai ficar tudo bem - André estava ao seu lado.

\- Eu odeio você, André... - Ela gritou em resposta.

\- Não se preocupe - Joanne, a residente tentou amenizar a situação - Toda mulher fala isso para o pai.

\- Não, eu realmente o odeio, ele engravidou a ex namorada e terminou comigo pra voltar com ela - Vika soltou em meio a um gemido.

\- Ele era o meu namorado, sua vaca - Mia retrucou.

\- Eu voltei - Eu revirei os olhos. - Alguma novidade?

\- O Dr Hills vai vir em cinco minutos - Joanne informou - Mas ele não vai poder fazer os dois partos se forem muito próximos...

\- Não brinca comigo, Jo - Eu rosnei - Tem dois bebês chegando e eu não planejo fazer o parto de nenhum deles!

\- Rose, eu comecei a residencia há três meses... - Ela respondeu ansiosa - a unica vez que eu assisti algum parto, foi na faculdade ainda...

\- Eu vou matar alguém - Eu gemi me encostando na parede.

\- Hey, Hathaway - Mia me chamou.

\- É Mazur - Eu exclamei.

\- Que seja - Ela gemeu - Tem algo errado aqui...

Eu instrui Jo a ir atrás do obstetra enquanto eu me preparava para fazer um novo Exame em Mia.

Mia estava pronta para a sala de parto, ótimo, parece que no fim Vika ficou para trás. Pelo menos eu me livrei da Mia.

\- Hey, porque ela vai primeiro? - Vika exclamou quando uma enfermeira veio buscar Mia.

\- Porque o meu filho é o mais velho - Mia declarou triunfante.

\- Rose, Isso não é justo! - Vika reclamou enquanto Dimitri entrava novamente no quarto.

\- Vika, não sou eu que controlo - Eu revirei os olhos.

\- Espero que demore muito pra você - Mia gargalhou - E que você sinta muita dor, vadia...

\- Vocês podem parar de se chamar de vadias? - Eu gemi.

\- Rose, eu quero ir primeiro - Vika insistiu.

\- Vika, você vai ter que esperar! - Eu rosnei.

\- Falta muito? - Dimitri questionou.

\- Ela está dilatando devagar - Eu expliquei - Pode demorar algum tempo..

\- Mazur - Dr Schoenberg Apareceu na porta - Comigo, agora...

Eu respirei fundo e o segui tentando entender o que estava acontecendo.

\- Eu estou meio sobrecarregado no momento... - Ele comentou antes de se virar para Doug, um residente desastrado - Hey, nervosinho... Você conseguiu o resultado dos exames da paciente do 325 que eu pedi?

\- S-sim - Ele entregou os exames enquanto eu acompanhava o passo dos dois.

\- Isso não é bom - Dr Schoenberg franziu o cenho - Refaça os exames, e se os resultados não forem melhores, eu vou tirar o seu figado e dar para ela..

\- Ok - O rapaz correu apavorado em direção ao quarto.

\- Eu aposto que consigo faze-lo chorar até o fim do plantão - O Médico piscou para mim.

\- Porque eu estou te seguindo? - Eu questionei depois de um tempo.

\- Eu preciso que você faça uma punção lombar no Sr Hudson - Ele explicou.

\- Eu estou ocupada - Eu revirei os olhos, porque ele tem que pedir tudo para mim?

\- Com uma moça que pelo o que eu vi, não vai pra sala de parto pelas próximas horas, então eu te considero livre..

\- Mas eu quero ficar ali - Eu parei de andar. - Arthur, é o primeiro acontecimento em família que eu participo. Você não pode pedir pro Doug cuidar disso?

\- Você quer que eu deixe o meu paciente nas mãos do Nervosinho? - Ele franziu o cenho.

\- Ele não é tão ruim... - Eu implorei. - Por favor, é o meu sobrinho ali..

\- Ohh não, eu entendo..

\- Sério? - Eu sorri.

\- Sim, inclusive vou te ajudar com isso...

\- Como?

\- Eu tenho algumas consultas no mesmo corredor que o Sr Hudson - Ele comentou pensativo - Acho que não vai me atrapalhar se eu colocar a cabeça pra dentro do quarto dele e avisa-lo que ele vai morrer..

Eu o encarei irritada. Ele não pode parar de pegar no meu pé um dia só?

\- Aliás, se você tiver tempo entre uma contração e outra, você pode localizar a Sra Hudson e contar a ela? - Ele cruzou os braços - Você sabe, sobre a morte?

\- Já entendi - Eu murmurei - Eu faço a punção..

\- Eu sei querida - Ele suspirou - Esse seria o melhor lugar do mundo para se trabalhar se não fosse as pessoas doentes não é?

\- Eu já entendi - Eu interrompi seu discursinho. - Não vou participar do nascimento do meu sobrinho.

\- Docinho, trabalhando aqui, você vai ter sorte se conseguir estar presente no nascimento do seu filho - Ele revirou os olhos antes de se afastar.

Depois de terminar com o Sr Hudson, eu acabei retornando para o quarto de Vika, ela estava a poucos minutos de seguir para a sala de parto e estava em uma discussão com Dimitri e Karo sobre quem deveria acompanha-la nesse momento.

\- Nós já conversamos sobre isso - Dimitri revirou os olhos - Eu vou fazer isso!

\- Você assistiu o parto do Paul - Karo retrucou - Eu deveria poder ver o parto desse bebê.

\- Vika quer que eu entre com ela. - O russo revidou.

\- Você já vai estar com a Rose quando vocês tiverem um filho - Karo reclamou - Eu mereço presenciar o nascimento de algum bebê.

\- Você estava lá quando Paul Nasceu - Vika apontou.

\- Eu vou entrar - Dimitri declarou.

\- Porque a Vika não escolhe quem entra com ela? - Eu sugeri.

\- Posso escolher quem eu quiser? - Ela perguntou esperançosa.

\- Nós já.. - Dimitri começou.

\- Você pode escolher quem você quiser - Eu cortei Dimitri que parecia um pouco mal humorado.

\- Eu quero que a Rose entre comigo - Ela decidiu.

\- Eu?

\- Isso não é justo, ela vai ver o nascimento de milhares de bebês - Karo reclamou.

\- Porque eu?

\- Você não está tentando me enlouquecer como esses dois - Ela gemeu em meio a mais uma contração - Falta muito?

\- Eu posso ver.. - Dimitri comentou.

\- Tá maluco? - Ela exclamou - Você é meu irmão! Você não vai ver a Srta priscilla...

\- Srta Priscilla? - Eu franzi o cenho.

\- Foi o nome que eu dei pra minha...

\- Eu não preciso saber - Dimitri exclamou.

\- Eu cuido disso - Eu murmurei colocando um par de luvas.

Após o exame, Eu pedi para que uma enfermeira levasse Vika até a sala de parto, com sorte o parto da Mia foi Rápido e Dr Hills estava novamente livre.

O parto de Vika não foi tão rápido, ela chorava o tempo todo pedindo para terminar logo. Vika declarava o tempo todo o quanto odiava André e iria surra-lo assim que saísse dali, quando não estava ameaçando bater em alguma enfermeira.

No momento que menos esperamos, o choro estridente do bebê cortou os gritos da russa que parecia simplesmente exausta. Uma enfermeira levou o bebê ainda meio melecado, Vika deu um sorriso fraco ao observar o bebê, enquanto eu franzia o cenho observando aquela criaturinha barulhenta.

_Não tem algo estranho?_

Vika foi encaminhada para o pós parto enquanto limpavam o bebê e ofereciam os cuidados necessários. Eu caminhei até a sala de espera aonde os Belikovs e Dragomirs aguardavam ansiosos. Eu me sentia confusa sobre o que eu tinha acabado de ver.

\- Rose - Dimitri foi o primeiro a vir em minha direção, me dando um rápido beijo - Como foi? Ela está bem?

\- Sim - Eu franzi o cenho.

\- O bebê está bem? - André perguntou preocupado. Achei que ele estaria com o monstrinho loiro.

\- Ele é ruivo - Eu exclamei conseguindo a atenção de todos.

\- Ruivo? - Dimitri perguntou chocado - Como assim Ruivo?

\- Ruivo, cabelo vermelho, sardas.. - Eu revirei os olhos - Escolha sua característica preferida.

\- Meu neto é ruivo? - Rhea perguntou chocada.

\- Jack é loiro e Zoya nasceu com minha cor de cabelo - Sonya exclamou.

\- Como assim o bebê é ruivo? - Dimitri voltou a questionar.

\- André, você tem certeza que você engravidou essa garota? - Eric questionou sem graça.

\- É claro que ele engravidou minha irmã - Dimitri exclamou, iniciando uma discussão entre as duas famílias.

\- Rose - Olena se aproximou, aproveitando a distração de todos. - Ele é realmente ruivo?

\- Sim...

\- O fato dele ser ruivo, não significa nada - Dimitri avançou para cima do loiro - Você está tentando fugir da sua responsabilidade!

\- Eu estou tentando fugir de assumir uma responsabilidade que não é minha! - Ele devolveu.

\- Dimitri - Eu o puxei pelo braço, recebendo alguns olhares reprovadores de enfermeiras - Nós estamos em um hospital.

\- Você vai assumir o filho da minha irmã - Ele rosnou.

\- Eu assumo depois de ter certeza que é meu!

\- Nós não podemos ver o bebê? - Karo pediu gerando uma momentânea trégua.

Nós seguimos até o berçário, localizando logo o pequeno Yuri ao lado de Peyton, filha da Mia. Ele era realmente uma coisa perfeita e seu cabelo com certeza se destacava ao lado da suposta irmã.

\- Eles são tão lindos - Lissa suspirou encarando os bebês.

\- Peyton puxou os olhos dos Dragomirs - André apontou

\- Se você continuar insistindo nessa história eu vou fazer com que você precise de um quarto, Dragomir - Dimitri rosnou.

\- Isso não significa nada - Olena interferiu.

\- Qualquer um pode ver que os dois bebês não tem nada em comum - Yeva comentou após um longo período em silencio observando os dois bebês. - O rapaz tem motivos para desconfiar.

\- Vó - Dimitri rosnou. 

\- A gente pode ir ver a Vika.. - Eu sugeri. - Ela já deve estar no quarto...

\- É uma boa ideia - Dimitri murmurou encarando André.

\- Eu encontro vocês depois - Eu suspirei ao receber um chamado do Dr Murphy na emergência.

Após dar alguns pontos no rosto de um garotinho de quatro anos, eu retornei para o quarto de Vika. O bebe estava lá, passando de colo em colo enquanto Vika parecia pensativa.

\- Eu ainda não entendo porquê ele é ruivo! - Vika reclamou. - Ele não deveria ser loiro?

\- Essa é uma excelente pergunta, Viktoria - Karo declarou acariciando o rosto do bebê - E eu sei que André está louco para descobrir a resposta.

\- Deixa eu ver ele? - Eu pedi, pegando o bebê com cuidado no colo.

Eu acabei completamente encantada enquanto o segurava, olha só o bebê, ele é tão bonitinho, tão cabeludo. Yuri abriu os olhos, franzindo um pouco o cenho com a claridade. Nessa idade eles ainda não conseguem enxergar, mas ele com certeza sabe que eu não sou a mãe dele. Eu não precisei me virar para perceber que Dimitri estava atrás de mim.

\- Ele tem olhos azuis - Eu comentei, interrompendo a discussão de Vika e Karo sobre a desconfiança de André.

\- Azuis? - Karo olhou significativamente para a irmã - Vika, você tem certeza que não tem nada que você queira nos contar?

\- Hey, não me olhe assim - Ela exclamou - Que eu me lembre, André foi o único com quem eu transei.

\- Que você se lembre? - Dimitri se virou para ela.

\- Bem... Na noite do baile eu fiquei com raiva por André ter levado aquela vaca, e sai para beber com os rapazes... - Ela comentou sem graça - Eu não lembro muita coisa a não ser que eu acordei com Mason Ashford na minha cama..

\- Você o que? - Olena exclamou.

\- Mas nós dois estávamos vestidos, então eu assumi que não tínhamos feito nada. - Ela se justificou.

\- E então quando você engravidou você simplesmente deduziu que o filho era do André? - Sonya arregalou os olhos.

\- Bem, ele foi o único e...

\- Eu vou matar você, Viktoria - Dimitri gemeu. - Dessa vez eu realmente te mato.

\- Mãe! - Vika olhou para Olena em busca de ajuda.

\- Já foi ruim o bastante você ter engravidado, Viktoria - Olena ralhou - O mínimo que você deveria saber era quem é o pai!

\- Eu achei que era o André - Ela reafirmou. - Ainda pode ser!

\- Você achou mais fácil acreditar que tinha engravidado usando preservativo do que acreditar que poderia ter feito algo com Mason que você não se lembrava? - Eu franzi a testa, o bebê logo começou a protestar em meu colo.

\- Porque eu faria algo com Mason? - Ela revirou os olhos - Eu nem o acho bonito...

\- A tequila pode mudar isso facilmente - Eu dei de ombros entregando o bebe a ela.

Uma batida na porta chamou nossa atenção, logo Lissa a abriu entrando com os pais. Jill estava na escola.

\- Nós viemos ver o bebê - Lissa sorriu - André está com a Peyton agora, mas disse que vai vir depois..

\- Entrem.. - Eu pedi.

Eles se aproximaram da cama em silencio, enquanto todos os Belikovs pareciam desconfortáveis. Vika ofereceu o bebê para Lissa, que o aceitou prontamente, acariciando seus cabelos.

\- Ele é realmente ruivo... - Rhea comentou.

\- Nós precisamos conversar - Olena finalmente se manifestou...

Os três meses até o dia do meu casamento passaram voando, Mia e André passaram a morar juntos, apesar de eu constantemente o ver no hospital flertando com uma das enfermeiras.

Mason acabou sendo realmente o pai do Yuri, o que gerou certa comoção na cidade, mas ele estava se saindo muito bem como pai, apesar de ele e Viktoria não estarem juntos como um casal, eles pareciam se dar bem o suficiente para fazer um bom trabalho em equipe.

Eu estava na casa que havia no jardim, observando o local da cerimonia pela janela. Dimitri estava ali andando de um lado para o outro entre os convidados, aquilo parecia uma repetição da minha festa de noivado, toda a cidade estava presente.

Eu procurei em vão entre os convidados, os cabelos ruivos de minha mãe. Quando eu a convidei, ela me falou que talvez apareceria. Acho que não vai acontecer.

\- Você está pronta? - Meu pai questionou parado à porta.

\- Ela não veio, não é? - Eu ofereci um sorriso fraco.

\- Eu estou aqui - Ele deu de ombros.

\- Sim... Você está - Eu caminhei até ele, beijando seu rosto - Obrigada.

\- Está pronta pra isso? - Ele sorriu me oferecendo o braço.

\- Mais do que nunca - Eu envolvi seu braço, caminhando em direção ao meu lar.

_** The End ** _


End file.
